


What You Mean to Me

by Kadarchy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, Beach Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Cave sex, Choking, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dominance, Dream Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Fighting, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Flashbacks, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs, Hypnosis, Hypnotized Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Knot, Knotting, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Male rape, Masturbation, Mouthfulls of cum, Nervous Sex, Onahole, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Porn with a Story, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Milking, Psychic Abilities, Psychics, Public Sex, Rape, Rescue Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Slimy Sex, Squirting, Straight Sex, Threesome, Transformation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wrapping, a whole lotta sex, ass eating, camp sex, cum, examinations, huge cocks, knot fucking, self-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 252,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadarchy/pseuds/Kadarchy
Summary: Ever wanted to fuck a Pokemon? Me too, but they don't exist, so reading about it is the next best thing! There is a three-parter in the work, but besides that, all of the stories are one-offs. So sit back, relax, and delve into the wonderful, tight, wet world of Pokemon!Join my Discord, why won't ya'? Code is https://discord.gg/rFFBBm5





	1. Charmander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Male Trainer

You didn't know when it happened, but it just did. One day, you were motivated to follow in the footsteps legendary boy, Red, and truly catch them all. There were a lot of Pokémon, over eight hundred in counting, and more seemed to be submitted to the Pokémon Institute every year. It seemed like a monumental task, and it might take years to do, but you are a thirteen year old boy, filled with nothing but motivation.  
It was the first day in your new career as a Pokémon Trainer, and you arose before anyone else in your house to be the first one to select a Pokémon. You had been studying for a few weeks the best choice, and knew it wasn't the one you were going to choose. Bulbasaur would have been the easiest all around. It was a dual type from day one, and most, if not all of the gyms could be beaten with just that Pokémon alone.  
You never were one for the easy road, however.  
Charmander was your pick. It had taken awhile to realize, but after seeing battles with him and tutorials on how to train him on PokéTube, their cute faces and stout attitudes really made you believe you'd have a pal for life. Besides, by raising a Pokémon with a rambunctious attitude would only help you in the future.  
As you laced up your old, run down sneakers, your mind seemed to only be focused on your new Pokémon, so close and ripe for the picking. What would you name it? Blaze? Zippo? The John Smith's of Charmander names didn't suit you, you wanted to name it something special.  
As you rushed down the steps of your home and out the door, all you could think about was Charmander. You knew it's foot print. It's call. It's typical height and weight. Your feet pounded the dirt on the way to the local Pokélab, and, to your relief, there was no line of children.  
You waited in line for what seemed like an eternity. As the morning went on, a few more kids arrived. A stocky boy from Pallet, a girl too skinny to be healthy from Cerulean, and an avarage looking child of indeterminate gender that looked to be from Pewter. They struck you as odd, but your mother taught you that it wasn't polite to stare, so you turned back to the sliding glass doors to see the Professor. She was a very short lady, not even coming up to your shoulders, and last time you were measured, you were five feet six inches. You knew her name (Professor Isabella Birch), the layout of the lab (Two tables on the right as soon as you walked in, and Pokémon scanning equipment everywhere else there was free space), even where your future Pokémon would be in the selection of Pokémon Balls (the rightmost ball). As Professor Birch unlocked the door, you did all you could in terms of restraint to hold yourself back. As soon as you could fit in them, though, you did, and you made a modest dash to the table. There, the ancient Professor Oak sat. He was much older than he was when he first gave Red his Pokémon, and you could see the signs of age from how jowles and liver spotten face.  
"Well, hello young man. I assume you're here for your first Pokémon?" He asked, smiling kindly.  
"Yes!" You blurt out, your excitement visable and palpable.  
"Well, you look like you know what you're doing, so take your pick. In the middle is Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. On your left-"  
You didn't want to cut the old man off, but he was just taking too long. You grabbed the one on your right, your soon to be best friend. Charmander.  
"Charmander, eh?" Oak chuckled. "They always seem to be the most popular one. Well, here are a few things you might need."  
He handed you a bag, which to thanked him for after taking. You thanked him one last time before turning to go, your heart beating a mile a second. As you dashed back to your house, the Pokéball tightly clutched to your chest, you began having visions of grandeur, of pomp and fame. You would collect them all, no matter the outcome. No matter how old, or how many species were discovered, you would fill out your PokéDex.  
You nearly ran into the front door, but stopped just in time. It flung open with a force, and slammed against the wall protector. This wasn't the first time you had been so excited, and it wasn't going to be the last. You thundered up the steps and threw open your bedroom door. After tossing the bag onto the floor next to your bed, you took a deep breath, and sat down.  
Calm, you told yourself. I must be calm.  
The Pokéball in your hand was shrunk down to the size of a golf ball. They shrunk down like this to save space in a bag, or on a belt. You pushed the release button twice, and it grew into your palm until it fit snugly in it. Now the size of a rotund apple, you aimed it towards the bed, and gave it a squeeze. You had seen all the gym battles your brain could handle, all the tutorials on how Pokéballs worked. This was easy.  
There was a brilliant red light that came from the ball. It took the form of a Charmander, and your heart dropped when you saw it. It was small, but exactly the height it should be. It had crystal blue eyes, small white pegs for teeth, a cute, round snout. It was looking around as if in a daze, before it laid it's eyes on you. A few pounding heartbeats, an awkward staring competition, and no moves from either party.  
"Um.. Hi." You said nervously. After introducing yourself, you held out a hand. Charmander took it, but wasn't familiar with handshakes, so the creature just looked at you oddly.  
"Are you nervous at all?" You ask. The Charmander shrugs, and looks around the room.  
You watch it as it makes its way off of the bed. It looked around your room for awhile, running a hand over an acoustic guitar your uncle had given you for your birthday, opening and shutting drawers without looking at the contents, and finally, Charmander came back to you.  
"Charmander." It simply said, staring up at you.  
"Are you hungry?" You ask.  
The creature nods, and you pick up the backpack. Inside was a few Pokéballs, empty, of course, a fireproof sleeping bag, some trail mix, potions, and a few berries, along with a book. It was titled, "Camping for the Young Pokémon Trainer," and there was a campfire on the front.  
You pulled a few berries out, round, plump Oran berries. After giving one to Charmander, you watched as the creature hungerly bit into it, smiling as the juices dripped down its mouth. It was gone in a few seconds, and you kept on feeding the Pokémon. Once it was full, it tried to climb back up on your bed, and smiled when you helped it up. It sat down on its rear, making sure not to burn your bed with it's tail.  
"So, Charmander," it looks up at you, curiosity on its face. "I want to catch all the Pokémon that are out there. Do you think you're up to the challenge?"  
The creature just shrugged. It's behavior struck you as odd. This one didn't seem roudy, or obnoxious, just... Passive. Neutral.  
"Well, I'll take that as a yes." You say, patting it's shoulder. The creature smiled at your touch. "So, do you want a nickname?"  
Charmander looked at you like you were from another planet. You start to feel nervous. This was your first encounter with Charmander, and you didn't want to mess it up.  
"Well, I call you Charmander now, but what about something else? Like, Ember? Or maybe Flair?" You listed a few more nicknames, each making the creature raise it's eyebrow ridges more and more. "Maybe... Ah..." You blush. "Maybe it would help if I knew you were a boy or a girl Charmander."  
It cocked its head to one side, not understanding. You got a bit closer to it. This was something else you read on a rather lewd website. To find your Pokémons genitalia, most of them were hidden beneath a slit in-between their legs. You picked the Charmander up and laid it on your legs, your heart pounding in your chest. The Charmander looked at you, almost frightened as you touch it with sweaty hands. It tried to scurry away from you, but you put a reassuring hand on its cream colored belly, and kept rubbing in-between it's legs. The Charmander stopped struggling, and resorted to panting heavily as it felt the pressure of your fingers. It couldn't be helped; Charmander was getting aroused. Slowly, a small slit made itsself apparent, and a small pink pearl was at the top of the slit.  
'A female?' You think to yourself.  
But as you keep rubbing the slit, the small pearl slowly grew bigger and bigger. It took the form of a shaft under your touch, and it soon grew into a somewhat long member. It a deep pink color, maybe three inches in length, and ended in a tapered point. It had two small trenches running along the length, which gave it a rather healthy look. Charmander looked at you oddly. Like you were come weird creature, and he was the rational one. In a way, he was. He wasn't the one arousing Pokémon.  
"Charmander?" He asks, a slight blush beginning to form.  
"What?"  
"Char." He said, nervously covering his length with his little paws.  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of, I think it's cute." You said.  
Uh oh.  
You should have actually thought this sex check through before you did what you did. You could feel yourself getting erect, your own member pressing against your thin shorts. At the pressure, Charmanders jaw slightly dropped, and he looked down.  
"C-Char?" He stammers out.  
You cock, it seemed, always popped up when the worst circumstances were present. It seemed like just yesterday you didn't know much about it, but now...  
Well, you had a special browser on your computer dedicated just to Pokémon porn. There was a frighteningly huge amount on the web, as well.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." You say as you scoop Charmander off of your lap. Your bludge was only outlined better with him off.  
To your surprise, as soon as you set Charmander down, he gets on his knees and shuffles towards your lap. You don't take any action to hide your erect shaft. In fact, exposing yourself to him makes your heart race.  
"Charmander. Char." He said, looking up.  
"W-what?" You stammer out.  
Charmander reached over, and pokes your length. You gasp softly at the touch, and he recoils when you twitch. He looks up again.  
"Charmander?"  
"You... Want to see me?" You ask, blushing.  
The lizard nods his head, and you start to grow embarrassed. You figure that, since you forced him to show his own cock, it was only fair. With a shuddering breath, you get up and lock your door. Charmander was on the edge of your bed, legs thrown over the side, watching expectantly. You turn back to him, and nervously smile. Are you really going to do this, expose yourself to Charmander?  
You gulp, and hook your thumbs underneath your waist band. His eyes are upon your own, and he seemed to be waiting. You take a deep, shuttering breath, and pull them down. Eyes were upon your shaft instantly, but the coolness from the ambient air in your room was the first thing you noticed. You open your eyes, and see Charmander looking intently at your genitals. After a few seconds, he looks up at you, and smiles. He pats the bed beside you, and you take a dry gulp before obeying the lizard. You sit down next to him, and Charmander begins to push you back, and you follow his directions until you are resting against the wall, and he was inbetween your legs. You watch him look at your shrinking cock, your heart was racing. This was the first time, besides the doctors, you had ever exposed yourself to anyone or anything.  
You soon grow flaccid and uncomfortable, wanting desperately to cover your shame with your hands when something you thought wouldn't happen, happened. Charmander cupped your ballsack in his hands, and began to rub it. You shuttered at the touch, and instantly could feel the blood rushing back to your member. It was small for your age, but you still had some growing to do, you had reasoned with yourself. Maybe four inches, circumcised with an ever so slight left angle. Charmanders small hands felt odd on your sack, oddly like the doctors hands. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and you were glad to see him having fun.  
It was an odd experience, being touched by someone. All the expectations you had imagined fell short of the true experience. You place a loving hand on Charmanders cheek, and he looks up.  
"Having fun?" You ask.  
He nods, and looks back down, his little hands still playing with your sack. You lean back, enjoying the feeling when something warm clasped your cock. Upon investigation, you see that Charmander has grabbed your fully erect length, and had begun to play with it. His small hands couldn't really fit around it, but the feeling was out of this world. Regular masturbation had lost all interest for you now. Charmander gripped your cock and slid it up and down, seeming to enjoy the loose sliding of your cock in his hands. He got himself into a rhythm, and you could say that he began to jerk you off. It didn't take much for you to feel the urge to cum, but Charmander seemed to sense it. He slowed his strokes, much to your disappointment. You look down to see him pressing his own erect cock against yours, and he looks over to you, as if asking for you to take over.  
Being one to please, you did. Your combined girth felt odd in your hand, but your mixed precum lubricated the bottoms of your respective cocks, which made jerking off easier, and much more pleasurable. Charmander began to pant, and you could feel him begin to thrust into your palm. He was on the verge of ejaculating when you stopped. Charmander looked up at you, as if angry for not being able to relieve himself on you hand.  
"It's ok, buddy. We're just getting started."  
You find the sleeping bag in the backpack and unzip it to it's blanket form, and lay it down on the bed. After, you pick Charmander up and lay him down on it, spreading his legs and looking at the twitching bounty in-between. You see a small asshole a few inches under the base of his cock, and ran your finger over it. Charmander looked down at you, worry and confusion touching his face, along with a shy smile. He recoils slightly and you withdraw your hand.  
"Do you like that?" You ask nervously.  
"C-Char!" Charmander exclaimed, nodding it's head.  
You smile, and decide to prod in a fingertip, and he gives a soft grunt as you slide in. It's very warm, inside him. You take his small cock in your hand as best you can, and begin to beat him off. Charmander began to hump your hand, and you gathered the precum that was dripping from both of your cocks and began to message his small puckered hole. Charmander seems to be in paradise. His head was thrown back, a blissful smile on his face, and his eyes closed, not a care in the world. His two small hands were moving with the hand you were using to beat him off. You dipped a finger into his rear, and could feel him tense up from the unknown pressure. The precum made it much easier than you would have thought, and you were able to slide most of your finger in before he cried out. You begin to slide your finger in and out of his read as you stroke his length. At one point, you observed his tongue poking out of one side of his mouth, lazily drooling on his slender orange shoulder.  
You twist his length in your hand, up and down as he lets out a few high pitched renditions of his name, and his thrusting grows harder. By this point, he had leaked enough precum for it to lubercate himself and you hand, and you squeezed tightly as if to emulate an asshole as you masturbated the Charmanders cock. He gave one final, long thrust before you felt the central bludge on his cock give a powerful flex. Cum came barreling out of his cock, and he moaned his name loudly as you continued to jerk him off. With each pulse of his cock, you moved your hand upwards, causing most of the four ropes of cum he shot out to end up hitting his face or upper belly. When he was done, you giggled to yourself slight. He was moaning in his orgasmic miasma, and chenching and letting his toes go lose. His cock was still twitching in your hand, but you weren't done with this Charmander yet. You've been waiting weeks for one, afterall.  
You begin to stroke him, as if to wake him from that state he was in. Charmander looked up, a look that seemed to be telling you,  
"I'm spent, please stop!"  
But you continued. His erection hadn't gone away, and you were curious as to what he tasted like. Dribbles of white, pearly cum lazily sliced down your fingers and his cock, and it was wet with precum. You grabbed him by the base and leaned towards him, getting your mental faculties ready for what you were about to do. Charmander watched you in surprise as he licked as much of the cum off of his face as he could. Time seemed to stop as you looked at this cum soaked cock. It was pulsing in your hand, almost seeming to invite you to lick. When your tongue met his length for the first time, you tasted the salty cum, and smiled. Charmander physically shuttered, and threw his body back in pleasure. You popped it in your mouth, and began to clean his cock off, enjoying the salty cum you made him shoot out. When it was clean, you began to take small licks from the base all the way up to the tapered tip before sticking it in your mouth and giving it a small suck. Charmander groaned in his high pitched voice, and planted his hands firmly on your head. Your tongue traced his ridged cock, exploring every detail of this foreign member. Charmander was sweating by now, little beads running down his face and chest. You slowly found yourself bobbing up and down his length, grinning to yourself at the noises he made. Charmander began to thrust into you, which was quite unexpected. It was hard and fast, and your tongue could barely keep up with the wild thrusts. After what seemed like an eternity of giving Charmander a near vacuum seal on his shaft, you could feel him chench up and thrust deeper into your throat then you felt comfortable with. As he moaned his name, you could feel little poots of cum hit your throat. He didn't have much cum to offer, but you let him use your mouth as his personal fleshlight for as long as he wanted. The first thing you noticed was that his grip was weakening. His small arms fell off completely, and his entire body relaxed.  
As he was floating in his second orgasm, you slowly sucked on his shrinking length, pressing your lips tightly on his cock. He squirmed under the impression of your lips and tongue, and tried to shove his personal suck toy away, but to no avail. Your tongue traced his shivering ridges as they shrunk. When you decided enough was enough, you pulled on his cock with your mouth, stretching it before it popped out and landed on the creatures chest with an small, barely audible smack. He was breathing heavily, arms and legs giving off an occasional twitch. He seemed to be sleeping.  
"Hey, did you fall asleep on me?" You question, giggling.  
Charmander shook his head, 'no'.  
You smiled at this development, and pulled him close. You appreciated the lizards warmth, and smooth skin. He rested on your arm, breathing deeply. You begin to rub his belly, smearing the cum on it all over it and your hand.  
At this point, you are still rock hard. Your shaft was aching for relief, and you had nearly came when you were sucking Charmander off, just by occasionally rubbing your length on the blanket. There's some lotion you use that's residing in your table right across from your pillow. You take it out, and lean back.  
By this point, Charmander had recovered, and was looking at you with curiosity in his eyes. He spotted the lotion and his face became pale.  
"Would you be okay with me doing this?" You ask him.  
At first, Charmander looks like he is going to say no. Your heart is beating with anticipation, hoping he would say yes. Charmander looked down at his small asshole, then at your cock. He looked back up at you, into your eyes and nodded shyly.  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." You swear.  
He leans back, his legs spread apart and in the air, his limp cock hanging off to the right, still covered in saliva. You carefully position yourself above the hole, and squirt a bit of the lotion on your cock, rubbing it into your length. You were shivering in nervous anticipation once you had placed a dollop of lotion on the Charmanders little hole. You gave your cock one last good tug before pulling Charmander close to you. He looked a little scared, but his twitching cock betrayed his fear.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" You ask one final time.  
Time seems to slow down for you while you awaited your Pokémons' answer. After an eternity of waiting, Charmander shook his head no. You would have been lying to yourself of you said you weren't a little disappointed. You back away from him, and lie on your back, taking off your shirt and rubbing the lotion off your twitching, wanting cock. Charmander gets next to you, and begins to push your side, as if wanting you to turn over. You could see that he already was fully erect again, and you could see the lust in his eyes. You didn't want to deny your new Pokémon anything, so you followed suit and turned. He got behind you, and you allowed him to pull your rear close to his cock.  
"Hold on..." You say, just as he was about to penetrate you.  
"Char?" He whines, rubbing the tip of his cock on your puckered hole.  
You grab the lotion and put a hefty squirt on two of your fingers before reaching into your rear and rubbing it around and in yourself. It feels cold, and your prodding hands made your cock twitch uneasily. You give Charmander a thumbs up, and he pulls your rear close to him. You could feel him rubbing your cheeks with his small hands, as if trying to message them. His cock was gently smacked on your hole a few times, and you smiled at the sensations and thoughts running through your head.  
You were about to be fucked by a Charmander.  
Not a second later had that thought crossed your mind when you felt Charmander roughly shove his cock into your ass. It was unexpected, and you cried out in pain. He was, by no means, a well endowed Pokémon, but this was the first creature ever to glide a cock into your ass and make you his bitch. But the feeling was...  
You couldn't even describe it.  
You felt Charmander get into a groove, thumping your rear with his cock before sliding maybe halfway out and ramming it in again. He wasn't gentle, and you loved it the assault. You could feel him hugging onto your waist as he pushed his small member in and out of your hole, and savored the smacking sound that came from him fucking you.  
Not before long, you could feel him pick up his pace, sliding his cock in and out of you faster, and more roughly than he had been before. His hands were digging into your sides as he fucked you, and you smiled at him moaning his name.  
Just then, he thrusted deeper into you than he ever had before, and you could feel his cock twitch deep in your ass. Warm cum flowed out of his cock and into your ass as he moaned in a high pitched voice. Charmander pulled out slowly, his cock twitching wildly as he removed his length from your ass.  
You heard him collapse on the bed, and you turned to him. There he was, his cock was slowly shrinking, and you could see that he was a post orgasm bliss, but you wanted to get back at him for him fucking you when you wanted to fuck him. You spread his legs, and lie down close to his cock, and take the whole length in your mouth. It did not taste good at all, not like when you sucked him off before. You could taste your rear, and the lotion you used for lubricant, and gave the whole thing quick swallows to get rid of the taste. Once the taste was bearable, you began to suck on his cock, pulling it upwards with your tongue as you torture the poor Charmander. His hands shoot to your head, trying to get you to stop sucking his tender, throbbing cock, but to no avail. Your head bobs up and down on him, your tongue tracing an 's' shape as you go down his length, and you use your entire tongue on the way back up. Charmander was shivering under your tongue, but he stopped trying to fight you as you sucked him off for a second time in less than an hour. You worked your way down his shaft one last time before letting his now erect cock out of your mouth. You rub him with your length as he squirms under your touch, and you could tell that he was already close to another orgasm. You give the tip of his cock little licks as you beat the Pokémon off, smiling when he looks down at you in disbelief. He begins to thrust into you, and you again push his cock into your mouth and begin to suck him off. His legs clamp around your head as his pelvis smacks into your mouth, and he grabbed your head as he fucked your mouth.  
It wasn't long before you felt him cum into your mouth, his cock barely able to give a dribble of salty semen as he was lost yet again in the pleasure of orgasm.  
You eventually felt his hands fall limply to his side, and his legs let go of your head. His cock splats limply, lifelessly, to his belly with a wet thud as he pants. You lean back, smirking at your new Pokémon. He was fiesty, for sure. Charmander eventually sits up, smiling as if in a daze, and looks at you.  
"Char..." He barely whispers out. You know you just blew his mind.  
"Char indeed." You grin.  
He giggled, before coming in-between your legs. You felt a little shy as he looked at your cock twitching before him. You wanted to cover your shame so badly. Before you could do anything, however, Charmander grabbed your cock with one of his small hands, and gave it a lick. Just a small lick on the tip of your cock, but it sent shivers up and down your body. He smiled at your squeeky groan, and gave you another lick. He seemed to be getting back at you, but you weren't going to complain. Charmander looked down, and grabbed the base of your cock as best he could, and tugged on it. He enjoyed playing with your cock, and fondling your balls. He got down, and gave you a long lick from the base of your twitching cock to the tip, and, to your immense pleasure, stuck the tip of your cock into his mouth.  
You shivered at the heat his mouth gave off as he worked your tip, his small tongue feeling around you, discovering all the nooks and crannies of your genitalia. You instinctively flex your legs, causing your cock to twitch in his mouth, and he looks up at you, smiling. He took your dick out of your mouth, and gave it another lick.  
"P...Please..." You groan, looking down. Charmander grins as he looks up at you. You were still his bitch, wither you liked it or not.  
"Charmander?" He says, smiling.  
"Please, put it back in your mouth." You beg, your hands on his as he toys with your trembling cock.  
He obeys, and you feel his mouth explode sensation on your cock as he works his way all the way down to your pelvis. You shutter as he begins to suck you off, somehow more skilled than you at this. You place your hand on his head, using it as more of an anchor for not passing out than anything else. Charmander seems receptive to this, and puts one of his hands on your hand, and pushes down. You find this a little odd, and give his head a slight push down your cock, groaning as he allowed himself to be used as you desire. You guide his mouth up and down your length, mumbling as his tongue explores your cock.  
You felt the urge to blast your seed into his mouth sooner than you wanted or expected, and you pulled him off your mouth, and took your cock into your hand. Charmander looked at you, curious with an open mouth as you beat yourself into an orgasm. It didn't take long for you to shoot rope after rope of cum onto the poor lizards face, but he seemed to enjoy it. When you were finished, Charmander gave you a good, long lick on your cock, seemingly delighted at causing you to shudder in pleasure. Now, it was his turn to torture you.  
He began by licking your length, and the cum that drizzled out of it. His hands gently tickled your balls as stuck your tip in his mouth and began to suck on it. He wanted to get you hard again, and he was succeeding. Maybe a minute passed before you were rock hard again.  
"Char!" He says, laying back on his fireproof sleeping bag.  
You look down at him, and he had spread his legs, and was looking at you, as if waiting. Deciding it was now or never, you again lubercate your cock with the lotion, and his small puckered hole as well.  
Your heart beat a mile a minute as you paused over his hole. You could feel your balls against his tail, your legs against his, and soon, the tip of your cock against his lotioned asshole. You grab your cock and rub the tip against his rear, slowly prodding it in and groaning already at the pressure. He was a lot tighter than you were, it appeared.  
Gently, as not to hurt him, you slide your cock into his hole, shivering as you made your way inside. It was warmer than his mouth, and the texture drive you crazy. Charmander grunted in pain as you fit as much of your cock in as his ass allows, and you hold it there, just appreciating the tight hole  
"Charmander!" He urges.  
You look down at him, and he is sweating with anticipation. You remember that he likes this, and you pull your cock out. The two of you groan in unison as you begin to pump your cock in and out of him, and you're careful not to push too hard, or too quickly. You wanted to take your time.  
As you pushed into Charmanders ass, his cock began to grow, surprising you. You begin to toy with it as you fuck the Pokémon, and he can't do anything but grunt and moan his name. In an out you slide your cock, grabbing a thigh and using it as you fuck him. With your free hand, you are jerking the Charmander off, and he seems to be in paradise. Instinct takes over within him, and he begins to thrust into your hand as you jerk him off, which causes him to slide back down your cock and collide with your pelvis with a wet thud. Just before it looked like he was about to explode for a fifth time, you grab him and pull him into your chest. You are now leaning against the wall and thrusting into Charmander as he groans, and you feel his wet length slide on your belly as he jumps on your cock.  
You fuck him in this position for awhile, never forgetting how awesome his small, tight ass feels on your cock. Charmander buries his head into your chest, and you hug him as you fuck him. Suddenly, he screams his name loudly, and you could feel his cock spewing cum all over your chest. You weren't finished yet, so you pull him off and set him on the sleeping bag. He's looking up at you with his bright blue eyes as you get on your knees. You pick him up, and guide your cock back into his warm ass, and begin to fuck him like a dog. Charmander is groaning loudly now, and you relish the wet smacks of your balls hitting his pelvis as you fuck him. You felt close to orgasm, so you grab his waist like he did with you, and begin to thrust wildly into him. He enjoys this a lot, and looks between his legs at you fucking him as he grunts part of his name as you fuck him.  
You begin to see stars as the feeling of orgasm overtakes you, and you moan loudly. Your cock shoots cum into the little lizard as you drive your length deep into him, and you could feel yourself shooting cum into him with every twitch. Soon, you pull your tender cock out, and it comes out with a pop. Cum flows out of his rear and onto his tail as you pick him back up.  
"Charmander?" He whispers, his legs shaking.  
"I don't think either of us could possibly do anything else to each other today..." You tell him as the Charmander lay in your arms. The two of you were a mess; cum was everywhere. It would be quite the clean up. But that didn't matter, the only thing that matters now is the bond you had forged with your Charmander.  
"How about no nickname?" You say, looking down at him.  
Charmander nods, but you can tell he's exhausted. You give his flaccid cock one last touch, and he smiles as he falls asleep in your arms.


	2. Kadabra and Riolu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Trainer x Female Pokemon, Male Trainer x Male Pokemon x Female Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but there's something to be said about waiting for good things. I think...

The first thing you thought of when your eyes opened to the flashing of your phones alarm, was that it was your birthday. As you turned the annoying phone off, thoughts raced through your head of how this day was going to go. Of your disappointment when it would end, and the happiness from the fact that you'd be able to see your family members again on your sixteenth birthday.  
After taking care of business and getting dressed, you slid the large clip that held your three Pokémon onto your belt. After that, you picked the three Pokéballs up off of your dresser and gave each one of them a closer look. Each had been polished to a shine, just the way your father had taught you when you had your gotten your first Pokémon. It was so well done, in fact, that you could see yourself in the crimson and white reflection.  
The first one you picked up was your starter Pokémon, the one you had received in what seemed like days ago, when in reality it was three or four years. It was a punky Charmander who got on your nerves sometimes, but the bond the two of you had forged over the years made his attitude worth it. You knew this was his Pokéball because of a small scratch on the scarlet side of the Pokéball, not too big, and in the shape of an 'S'. You slid his Pokéball inside of the belt closest to your front, and picked the other two up.  
One was a Machop you had gotten for your parents for housework, and the other was an extremely intelligent Kadabra who knew how to communicate with you, in English, psychically. It was pretty amazing that she could do that, and it had only worked to strengthen the bond between you and your group.  
Anyway, you took Charmander's Pokéball out of the belt storage and pressed the button used to expand the Pokéballs. They grew in your hand at an astonishing rate, and you set each of them, first Kadabra, then Machop, on the dresser. You activated Charmanders' ball, and a brilliant red bolt of energy formed the little beast.  
He looked up to you with curious eyes, before saying his name and smiling.  
You greeted him, and after a smile, released the other two from their Pokéballs. Machop, as usual, took to Charmander. He ran over to him and picked him up in a bear hug, which caused Charmander to squeal, and both you and Kadabra to laugh. Machop got the message when Charmander bit him on his shoulder, and dropped the Pokémon on the soft, carpeted floor with a pained grunt.  
Charmander picked himself up, and frowned at the Machop before walking away towards you while the fighting type rubbed the red spot on his shoulder.  
'Happy birthday.' You hear in your head. It was a soft voice, intrusive, yes, but not painful.  
"Thank you, Kadabra." You say aloud, turning to the large yellow Pokémon and smiling.  
You felt a tug on your pants and looked down to see the most adorable little face smiling up at you.  
"Charmander!" It said, hugging your leg.  
As your heart melted, Kadabra told you that he had wished you a happy birthday as well. You awkwardly hugged Charmander's head to your legs in an attempt at a thanks.  
He left your embrace and walked over to your bed, and struggled to climb it. Just before you went to help him, however, you felt yourself be tackled by Machop.  
You never grew quite accustomed to his freakish strength, but according to the PokéDex, he could never tire, and could throw one hundred adults. You didn't know how that could work, or how someone found that out, but you believed it as you crashed towards the ground. He crawled up your torso and embraced you in a spine crushing hug.  
Gasping, you looked up at Kadabra, who seemed to find some sort of amusement out of it. At your pleading eyes, however, it made its move.  
You instantly felt the pressure gone, and the oxygen you sucked back into your lungs was the best you had ever sucked in before. You turned to see the Machop on your bed, a sorry expression on its face as you say up.  
"Good grief..." You said, coughing a bit.  
'You're fine. You just had the air squeezed out of you.' Kadabra said to you.  
"Huh?" You look up. "Yeah, I know, but a little heads up would have been nice."  
Charmander shot Machop a look before slapping him on his arm. The Pokémon didn't seem to even notice, he was too preoccupied with staring at his feet guiltily.  
"It's okay, buddy, just give me a heads up next time." You said to him as you got up. "Why don't the two of you head down and get something to eat. I have to talk to Kadabra."  
Charmander and Machop both nodded and exclaimed their names before leaping off of your bed and hitting the ground with a thud. You were impressed at their duality in their actions, and opened the door for them, shutting it gently behind.  
'What did you need to talk to me about?' Kadabra asked, sitting on your dresser gently.  
"Um... well, it's kinda awkward, but how much do you know about the reproductive system of human males?" You ask, saying the phrase you have rehearsed in your head so many times before.  
'A bit. Why?'  
"I... Do you know when... When do dicks stop growing?"  
'What do you mean?'  
"Like, length wise."  
'I'm not too sure about that. Why?'  
"It's just that... I don't think mine is as big as it should be." You said, blushing and looking down.  
'Oh? Well, lets see it.'  
"Huh?" You look up to see Kadabra staring at you.  
'I have seen other male humans genitals, so I think I could tell you if you were done growing.'  
"Ah... no, I think it's okay." You stammered out. You were only in shorts, and they would have been easy to take off, but something was holding you back. You had wanted to fuck Kadabra for a long time now, but you guessed that you were just too shy.  
'Come on now, it's nothing to be afraid of. I'm your Pokémon, after all!' Kadabra said, gliding off of the bed and close to you.  
She looked up at you with her cute, narrow brown eyes, and you gulped. Did she know? It was true that Kadabra was extremely intelligent, and a Psychic type, so maybe she could have guessed. Your heart was pounding in your chest as tense seconds passed.  
Before you could either consent or do anything to stop her, Kadabra hooked her fingers down the waist band of your shorts and underwear and pulled them both down in one swift motion. You shuttered at the suddenness of it all, and the unfamiliarity of foreign fingers so close to your groin. You became very self conscious of yourself as you looked at Kadabra observing your cock. She lifted your flaccid cock with her spoon to observe your balls, and you wanted to shiver at the cold metal. You felt an odd tingling, almost like a lightning bolt was running up your cock when she grabbed it and pulled the foreskin back to look at the tip. Last time you measured, you were only four inches long when it was as solid as a rock. It was too small, you figured. Self consciously had forced you to never be completely nude around others, which kinda sucked, especially when you had finished a tough workout and were relaxing in the sauna.  
'Well, from what I can gleam, you have a smaller penis than most men do, but you're still growing.'  
"For how much longer?" You ask, getting slightly nervous. Kadabra was touching your cock with her hand now, feeling the shaft.  
'Maybe a year.' She said, giving your foreskinned tip a squeeze.  
"What are you doing?" You shuttered out, looking down at her. You could feel your cock growing in her hand, and were terrified. It was all because you convinced yourself not to jerk off this morning.  
'Just feeling. It's not every day I get to see my trainers genitals.' She said as she started to slowly trace circles down your meager scrotum. 'I also sense that you repressed a rather monstrous urge at your age this morning.'  
"Huh?" Was all you could manage as she started back up your cock, tracing small loops with one of her clawed fingers. It felt odd, but you certainly enjoyed the stimulation.  
'Interesting...' She says as your cock grows to its full length in her hand. She begins to push you with her free hand towards the dresser, slowly pulling on your cock with her other.  
You looked down at her in disbelief as she took your cock and lazily, slowly began to move it towards her mouth. You could feel the heat from her slow breaths, and see the curiosity in her hazle eyes as she looked into your own. You suddenly felt bad that you took showers in the morning; all the sweat and whatnot from the previous day must not smell pleasant to her. Her hand was soft, and somehow warm enough for you to feel the individual segment of her three fingers wrapped around your cock so gracefully. Your heart pounded as you felt someone really hold your cock in their hand for the first time.  
It was such a alien feeling.  
There suddenly came a knock at your door, which caused the both of you to jump. Kadabra instantly teleported out of the room, and you rushed to the door before someone, or something, opened it.  
"Y-yes?" You called, you heart still pounding as your cock slowly grew flaccid.  
"Are you coming down for breakfast, hon? Your Charmander and Machop are waiting for you."  
It was your blue balling mother.  
You opened the door a crack and poked your head out.  
"I'll be down in a second." You said, smiling.  
"Oh, well, okay then." She said, turning around and walking back from wherever she came.  
"Goodness..." You silently say to yourself as you shut the door.  
You hoped that she didn't think you were fucking your Kadabra. After all, you were alone in the room with her while both Charmander and Machop were waiting for you, and you were a sixteen year old boy with no girlfriend.  
It wouldn't have been too far a leap.  
You walk to your carelessly discarded shorts and slip them back on, frustrated that it didn't go any further with Kadabra. Her breath was so warm, and her grip was...  
Warm, soft, and it was almost like she knew what she had been doing.  
You shuttered as gooseflesh ran up your arms as you decended the staircase. Kadabra was sitting at the table, which caused your heart to skip a beat, but you never the less sat down to eat a breakfast your mother had made specially for you and your Pokémon for your birthday.  
Blue-balling or not, your mother was your favorite person in your life.  
The breakfast was delicious, as with most things that she cooked, and not before long, you found yourself excusing yourself to head over to the gym.  
Tomorrow would be a skip day for you, not today. Plus, you relished your time in the sauna with your Pokémon. Your gym bag was already packed, curiosity of yourself. Charmander and Kadabra both met you upstairs, but Machop was staying behind to help set up for what you guessed was your party. Unfortunately, most normal gyms had a no Machop through Machamp policy. They were just too strong, and usually would hog the entire gym. Certain gyms that were more of an open field with gigantic items, such as boulders and cars, however, were available for such Pokémon, and you did regularly take Machop to a local one.  
Charmander got into his ball easy enough. Even though you both hated his Pokéball, Charmander knew that Pokémon weren't allowed outside of their Pokéballs in public. Not after a Magcargo got loose in a city block.  
'Don't think I am finished with you yet, boy.' You heard Kadabra say just before you recalled her. You gulped, as you shrunk her Pokéball and clipped it into the belt. You believed her.  
It was hot and humid outside, as it had been for a week or so now, but the breeze that tickled your skin as you rode your bike to the gym helped to allay the sweat that trickled everywhere. The gym was rather close to your home, maybe a ten minute bike ride if you didn't run into anyone or anything. Today was no exception to the rule, and you eventually saw the beautiful structure. It resembled a large school cafeteria; lots of panes of reinforced glass held in place by what you assumed was aluminum or steel. The shape of the structure could have been a dome if the roof hadn't cut the main exercise room off in the middle.  
You pedaled to the bike rack, where you saw only one open spot. After locking your worn down red bike you've had since you were a kid to the bike rack, you scanned your card to get into the gym and walked in.  
What you loved most about this gym was the air conditioning. They always kept the temperature low, and it was as relieving as a splash of cold water on your face on a hot day when you walked into the reception area.  
"Hey, you!" You heard. "Happy birthday!"  
You looked up to see the smiling face of the woman who owned the gym. She was maybe in her late forties, and always looked in shape. She was wearing a dark green track suit, the pants matching the sweatshirt. She was a nice lady, but you never took the time to learn her name. It was just too awkward to ask now; you've been coming to her gym for maybe two years now, and asking now would just be...  
Weird.  
"Thanks!" You cheerfully said as you handed her your Pokéballs.  
"So how old are you?" She said, placing them in the scanner.  
"Uhm... Sixteen." You responded, waiting patiently for the Pokéballs to be returned. You didn't know why, but had some theories, as to why she scanned your Pokéballs every time you came in.  
It was either because she knew you owned Machop, or something about scanning all the gym-goers Pokémon. Either way, the process was done in a second or two, and after you scanned your gym card, you walked into the main room after a polite goodbye, and down a hallway into the men's changing room.  
Inside the room were a few old men, unfortunately nude and talking to each other. You cursed at their lack of modesty in your head as you found your locker. You got dressed into your gym clothing, and let your Kadabra and Charmander out of their Pokéballs before locking the spheres in the locker with the rest of your clothing. You picked Charmander up, and you and your party walked out of the room without any incidents from the elderly and their shrunken, worn down looking genitals.  
. . .  
It had been a tough hour or so at the gym. Fifteen minutes running on the treadmill, another fifteen on a rowing machine, then who knows how long, but you did varying sets of different exercises with all sorts of weights. At the end, you were tired, and drenched in sweat. As was Charmander, who had surprised you with how well he kept up with you. For someone with such stubby legs, you were supprised at how well he kept up with you on the treadmill. Kadabra had been more of an observer, offering mental strength and support to you when you needed it, and mainly spotted you with her psychic powers. It was so odd, feeling her worming her way into the thoughts telling you to stop, or that you weren't strong enough. She was one of the main reasons, if not the only reason, you still went to the gym and were in such good shape.  
You and Charmander walked back into the dressing room, Kadabra closely floating behind. You unlocked the locker, and took your sweat covered shirt off, as well as your shoes, socks, and shorts. Before you slid your underwear off, you wrapped a towel around yourself. You locked it back up, and the three of you walked past the showers and out into a wooden hallway that had a whole bunch of doors. It was very humid in the hallway, but it was a sauna after all. Most of the doors had signs telling of their occupancy, and you found one that didn't maybe three doors down from the women's changing room. You didn't like getting too close to that changing room. Didn't want to be labeled a pervert or something, but you made due.  
You placed the sign on the door and locked said door behind you. Charmander was already ladling water on the rocks in the center of the room. Kadabra was already resting on one of the benches, her back resting on the wall. For the first time ever, you took your towel off of your waist and laid it on the bench you decided to hop onto. It felt so much more free than what you typically experienced, and you could feel the steam working its way into your sore flesh.  
"Char!" You heard Charmander call out, a mix between confusion and alarm.  
You opened an eye and looked at him. He was staring at your groin, absolutely dumbstruck. You looked at Kadabra, who opened an eye with curiosity.  
'He is a little weirded out. He's never seen you naked before.' Kadabra said to you, closing her eye.  
"Uh... Sorry, buddy. You want me to put the towel back on?" You ask Charmander. You were growing a little self conscious from his staring. He jumped at your voice, as if embarrassed to be caught looking at your groin for so long.  
"C-Charmander..." He says, climbing onto one of the benches.  
'He says he doesn't mind.' Kadabra explains. 'Deep inside him, however, he's always wanted to see you without any clothing, so be prepared for a lot of staring.'  
"Oh, uh... Okay." You say, looking down at Charmander. He was indeed staring intently at your crotch. At least the heat had made your genitals a bit bigger.  
You laid back, and enjoyed the sauna for another ten minutes before the timer ran out. Kadabra was the first one at the door, while you took a bit longer to fasten the towel back to your waist. Charmander was the last one out, and you took the sign off of the door and placed it back in the slot.  
Before the three of you take to separate stall, you corral your Pokémon into the handicapped stall. It was much wider and had a bench in it.  
'What are you doing?'  
"Char?"  
"I... I want to bathe with you two." You whisper. "Is that okay?"  
Charmander looks down with the idea, and Kadabra just shrugged. You grinned and took your towel off, hanging it up with your backpack that you had taken a bar of soap out of. The water is turned on, and the three of you take turns rinsing off in the cold water. You take the soap from Charmander once he's done scrubbing himself with it, and get down on your knees to scrub his back. He seemed surprised at your intrusion, but allows you to do it anyway. The steam that came from his tail smelled weird. Not like wood or gas, but like soap. When you were done, he turned around and smiled while the soap ran off of his back. Next was Kadabra who, even though she knew she had no need for you, and that she could scrub her own back with her psychic abilities, allowed you to rub her back anyway. It was really fun, working on your Pokémon like that. Afterwards, when she was all done, you began to scrub yourself with the soap. You handed the soap to Kadabra when you were done, who went to work on your back. You shivered when she got down to your rear, and enjoyed the attention she paid down there. By the time you were done rinsing off, Charmander had dried off. You recalled him into his Pokéball, and looked over at Kadabra. She was still under the water, appreciatively letting the water flow over her.  
"You almost done?" You say, walking over to her.  
"Eh?"  
Her hand was pushing you onto the bench, and your ass collided with the seat after slipping on some leftover soap residue. Kadabra put a hand on your chin and lifted your face up to hers and pulled you into a kiss. Electricity was sent down your spine as you shared your first kiss with your Pokémon.  
"What are you doing?" You say, pushing her away.  
'I told you: I'm not done with you yet.' She said, drifting down to your legs. She rested her elbows on your thighs and looked up. 'I've been waiting patiently for you to finish working out. I almost wanted to do this to you in the sauna, but I don't want Charmander to see.'  
"See what?" You innocently said. She called your bluff and looked at you with an 'Are you serious right now,' face. You gulped as she went down to your cock, which was growing frighteningly fast under the guidance of the kiss you shared with her and the sensual pressure on your thighs.  
Your felt an odd pressure in your head and chest as she grabbed your cock in her hand and began to pull on it. She couldn't masturbate you as well as you could to yourself, but it somehow felt better with her twisting your shaft. She started out slowly, allowing her wrists to do the work as she milked you, but as your cock turned into a small iron rod, she quickly began to tug on it, pressing it into your stomach as she pulled on it. As she was trying to extort your load from you with one hand, she began to touch your sack, running her fingers down it and tickling behind it. She was a psychic type, and knew exactly what felt good to you. You shuttered at the handjob, and knew that nothing would ever come close to this again. Being jerked off in the gyms shower by a Pokémon was awesome.  
Something strange happened just then. You felt a third hand on your cock. You looked down to see a pinkish purple gleem moving up and down your throbbing shaft, as well as Kadabra who was jerking your lubercated cock. It blew your mind to think that she was going all out for you. Every time her hand pulled your cock up, you could feel the energy slide back down it. The energy itself didn't feel like any flesh you knew of, but it still sent shivers down your spine. It gripped your cock tighter than Kadabra, and it was somehow textured. You didn't know how much longer you could even take these feelings, but every time the desire to shoot your load into Kadabra's hands welled up inside you, she stopped, and the energy almost uncomfortably wrapped around the base of your cock.  
"W...w-what are you doing?" You ask, panting.  
'Holding you back from ejaculating.' You heard in your head.  
"Why?"  
'You'll find out why eventually.'  
With that, she went back to stroking your throbbing cock. A bottle of soap left over from some other gym member was brought over to you, and as she jerked you off with the energy, she decorated your cock with the lotion as a chef would with a drizzle of chocolate on a cheesecake. The bottle was set aside, and she went back to work on your cock. You stifled a moan as she rubbed you, realizing that there were other people in the dressing room. Thankfully the sound of many showers running at once drowned out the sound of Kadabra rubbing your cock and nuzzling your balls with her hand. The thought of orgasm came to you again, for maybe a fourth time, and it died down again. Some deep, instinctual part of you began to thrust into her hand as it was jerking your now thrusting member.  
"Dear Arceus..." You moan. You hear Kadabra giggle.  
'Enjoying yourself?' You hear her ask.  
"Y...yes..." You say, your eyes closed, your head thrown back.  
'Do you want to cum?' She asks.  
"Yes!" You nearly shout.  
'Beg for it.' She says, her hands jerking your off quicker.  
"W-what?"  
'Beg.'  
"P-please, please Kadabra... let me..."  
'Let you what?'  
"Please, I'm begging you, let me cum, please!" You say, trying to keep it in a hushed voice. By this point, you place your hands on her own, and begin to fuck her hand, grunting with effort and pleasure.  
You suddenly feel tingly in your head, as if you were dizzy. You stop fucking her hand, and she begins to twist it as the most powerful orgasm of your life racks your body. You arch your back and close your eyes, moaning loudly, as Kadabra milks the cum out of you. Wave after wave of euphoric electricity flows up and down your body, and you can't help but moan as you feel Kadabra suck the life out of you.  
"What the fuck is going on in there?" You hear another gym member taking a shower say to himself. Unknown to you, he peaks over, and sees what is going on. He began to masturbate himself to the sight of you and your Kadabra.  
You didn't even hear him, you just let Kadabra guide you in the best orgasm of your life. The pleasure soon quickly began to fade, and you began to squirm at the touch of her hands.  
"S-stop... please..." You manage to squeek out.  
'But I thought you wanted this...' Kadabra says, looking up at you.  
"It... you're...."  
Kadabra kept rubbing your tender cock, smiling to herself as it throbbed in her hand, begging to be released from this sensual torment. She could feel you squirming under her grasp, and she loved it. After what seemed like an eternity, she gave it one last good tug, pulling your foreskin over your pulsing tip, and backed up. She washed the cum off of her face as you sit there on the bench, panting. The psychic energy, or whatever was squirming around your cock, also went away.  
"Thank you... thank you so much..." You say, sitting up. You winced at your tender cock brushing against your thigh. It was going to be an awkward bike ride home.  
'For stopping?' She asked as she got the remnants of your ejaculate off of her.  
"And for everything that came before that."  
'Don't think we're finished for today. I've pleased you, now you owe me.' She said, smiling as she recalled herself into her Pokéball.  
'Fuck me...' You think to yourself as you carefully wash the cum off of your own self.  
You turned the shower off, and toweled down until you felt dry enough to slip your clothing on. The humidity caused you to sweat, but you hurried out of the locker room, without making any eye contact, as fast as possible. You gave the lady who owned the gym a curt nod as you left the gym for the day, and took your bike home. You were right; it was a lot more of a sensitive ride home. And if Kadabra was to be believed, there was more to come.  
. . .  
The house had come together rather nicely. Your father had mowed the lawn, and there were already a few relatives conversing with your family. You looked at your watch and realized that you came back maybe thirty minutes late.  
To your own party.  
With a internal sigh, you released Charmander, who dashed off to see your uncle's Lucario. She was a tall Pokémon, maybe up to your shoulders. Most Lucario were kinda small, maybe four feet at most, but this one seemed to be an abnormality. Its chest spike was sanded, but not completely ground down like many domesticated Lucario are. You always thought that practice was sickening; taking what was special with a Pokémon and grinding it off. Sanding was... well, it was bad, but for a semi-domisticated Lucario, it was the best he could have hoped for.  
Next, you released Kadabra, who gave you a knowing wink before floating off to do... something with another psychic type. You weren't sure what it was, but you thought it looked cool.  
"Hey, there you are! Where were you?"  
You turned to see your mother standing by the doorway with a small platter of food.  
"Oh, um... I-I got a little... carried away at the gym." You lied, giving her a smile before taking the food.  
"Well, alright. Glad you're here now." She said, walking away and giving you a wink.  
You felt like an icicle had been driven into your sinking heart. Had she seen the wink Kadabra shared with you? You already suspected that she suspected that you were fucking Kadabra, and you guessed that, after tonight, that would be true. But still...  
You hoped she didn't know.  
"Heh-heh-hey! There's the man of the hour!" You felt a burly arm wrapped around your neck. It was your uncle, Paul.  
"Oh, hey..." You said, struggling to keep the platter from toppling over. "Here I am."  
He took his arm off of you and faced you, a wide smile on his burly face. He held out his hand, offering you a small cherry pink box.  
"Happy birthday!" He said with a grin.  
You placed the platter down on some table before taking the box. It felt heavy, almost like a Pokéball was inside of it. You under the red ribbon on it, and took the lid off, and your eyes grew wide with amazement.  
Inside the box was indeed a Pokéball; It was an overall black jewel of a Pokéball, with a golden band running around the middle, and a red band with gold trim above the middle. It was a luxury ball.  
"W...wow..." You said, astonished at it's beauty. It needed to be polished, but hell, that would take maybe five minutes. It was incredibly beautiful. You picked it up and expanded it, and it felt so right in your hand. The beauty only grew the bigger it got; you could see that it wasn't a solid red band, but instead, it was an odd glassy material that shone and shimmered in the light of the sun as you turned it in your hand. The white band above the golden one in the middle shone as if it were pearl, but it was more likey that it was some other pearlescent material.  
"Thank you, this is... Beautiful." You said, turning and smiling at your uncle.  
"That smile was the best thanks I could have asked for. Enjoy it!" He said with a chipper tone. He walked away towards the table with food on it, and left you alone with the Pokéball.  
You admired it for a few more seconds before shrinking it and clipping it back into your belt. You desperately wanted to know if there was a Pokémon in it, so you rushed up to your room. You opened the closed door and shut it behind you as you ran to your desk. On it was a large monitor and tower, along with a six slotted Pokémon device that would allow you to transfer Pokémon to your hard drive or check to see how they're doing.  
Eagerly, you placed the Pokéball into the closest slot and booted up your computer. After typing the password in and allowing a minute for it to warm up, you ran the Pokémon software. It was slow, but the familiar screen popped up on your computer.  
After signing in and going on to the 'scan,' function, you found that inside the luxury ball was a level five Riolu. It was a male, with a timid personality.  
"Huh..." You say to yourself as you took the Pokéball out of the tray. "Well, here goes nothing..."  
The Riolu, when summoned, looked around his environment with curious, yet nervous glances. When he saw you, he almost jumped. You smiled, and after a few seconds, he smiled back.  
"Riolu?" He said in his cute little voice.  
"I'm... ah... well, I guess your new trainer."  
He cocked his head to one side, and gave you a good looking over. You did the same to him. He was nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary for a Riolu, but he was wearing a green bandana around his neck. You thought it just added to what you already considered to be the most adorable Pokémon ever. You didn't know what conclusions he came to, but the next thing you know, he had jumped onto your lap in the blink of an eye and was wrapping his arms as best he could around you in a hug.  
You stopped thinking for a second, taken aback by the Pokémons' speed. He didn't seem to be backing down from this hug, so you hugged him back, and he sighed in your embrace. After awhile you let go, and he did the same. You looked into his red eyes and smiled.  
"Well, maybe we should go meet the rest of my friends, huh?" You say, scooting off of the chair.  
"Rio!" He says with an ever so happy tone.  
The two of you walk down stairs and out into the yard, all the while Riolu was observing with silent, curious eyes. When you got outside, you tracked each and everyone of your Pokémon down and introduces them to your newest friend.  
Charmander tried to greet Riolu, but the shy Pokémon just hid behind your legs, peeking out to see Charmander waving at him. Charmander looked up at you with a questioning glance.  
"He's just shy, I guess..." You mumbled to your first Pokémon as you looked down at Riolu.  
"Charmander!" Charmander said with a shrug. The Pokémon returned to whatever activity he was persuing with your neighbors Totodile. When you introduced him to Machop, he seemed more open to him, but he was still overall very shy.  
Machop didn't care about his shyness, and tackled him into a big bear hug. Riolu was squirming with shock and pain as Machop crushed him in his embrace. Eventually you flick Machop on his forehead, and he looks up at you before realizing that he was crushing Riolu. He seemed to have a problem with that, and you hoped it wouldn't stay, because a Machamp who hugs people without regard to their spine is dangerous.  
He let Riolu go, and the small Pokémon scuttered back behind you, panting for air. Machop smiled apologetically, and returned to whatever he was doing. Kadabra wasn't hard at all to find; she was floating behind you.  
'Was this what was in the luxury ball?' She asked, looking down at Riolu, who must have never seen a psych type before, being that he was staring in shock and awe at the levitating Pokémon.  
"Y-yeah. It's a Riolu." You say, laughing slightly as Kadabra played with the Pokémon by dipping her spoon down to where he could grab it, before yanking it out of it's reach.  
'I see. Well, he sure seems healthy. Strong, too. I'd train him to realize when he's hurting people when he hugs them.' She says with a small smile.  
"Will do..." You grumpily say.  
You spend the rest of your party with Riolu by your side. You show him off, unwillingly, of course, to your relatives, and all of them think he's the cutest thing they've ever seen. All of the compliments cause the poor Pokémon to blush terribly, which of course means he gets more. It was around eight in the evening when the party winds down, and you and Riolu, along with Machop, help clean up to the best of your abilities. You all were pooped, aside from Machop, who is a literal ball of energy. The only thing that stops him from cleaning the entire neighborhood is you recalling him back into his Pokéball. Charmander recalls himself, you just guessed that he was really pooped. You, your Riolu, and your Kadabra all make your way upstairs and into your bedroom. You throw yourself on the bed, and you feel Riolu jumping up after you. You turn over, and see him looking intently at you from beside your stomach.  
You pick him up and set him on your stomach with his legs on either side of your body, and tickle him. He snickers and chuckles before wildly batting your hands away from his sides. He scoots off of your chest and curls up by your ankles and watches you curiously.  
"Well... I'm exhausted." You say to nobody in particular.  
You get up and take your shirt off, then your socks and pants, all the while feeling weird stares at you from your Pokémon. You go to turn the lights off, and look back at your bed. On it was Riolu, who was looking at you, specifically your groin, curiously. You shrugged it off and flipped the switch off before hopping into your bed and pulling the covers over you. Riolu seemed fine next to your legs, and curled up into a ball himself. Kadabra just seemed to levitate in place as she slept next to your bed.  
. . .  
The dream you were having was quite a good one. You thought it was a lucid dream, even though you've never had one, but it mostly involved flying over your town. You saw your Pokémon in your back yard, and were excited to see that they were all fucking each other.  
It was one of these dreams...  
Machop was sucking Charmanders' weird tapered cock, and Charmander was on Machop, sucking his own humanish member. You looked over at Riolu, who was fucking Kadabra. You thought it was pretty cute, how his little ball sack thwapped against Kadabra's slit. He was moaning his name loudly as he fucked your Pokémon, thrusting his little knotted cock into the slit with ease. You looked over to see Machop's hand on Charmander's head as he thrusted his cock into Charmanders mouth, groaning as his balls were rubbed by his fuck toy. You walked over to the two and lifted Charmander off of Machop, and got down between his legs. His cock looked oddly like a humans' would; it was maybe three inches long, uncircumcised, and blue at the base, but gradually turned a reddish pink hue at the fleshy tip. His balls were small and wrinkly, exactly like your own.  
You take his small cock in your hand and begin to suck him off. This was your dream, after all, and if you wanted to put his throbbing, wet cock into your mouth and trace all details of it with your tongue, you would. It could slide back into your mouth without even gagging you, and you decided that he had the best cock to wrap your lips around. Just then, you saw Charmanders' tapered, red lizard cock in front of your face, and looked up from Machop's crotch to see him patiently waiting for a turn to be sucked off. You wrapped your hand around it and began to beat him off as your mouth was fucked by Machop. You gave it a few more long licks as you went up and down his shaft before popping it out of your mouth and sticking Charmander's warm member in. It was a lot more different than Machop's; it had a lot more ridges you could explore with your tongue, and his cock was a bit bigger than Machop's. As you sucked Charmander off, you beat Machop off, who began to thrust into your hand.  
Just then, you felt yourself being lifted off of the ground, and flipped onto your rear. It was Kadabra, who somehow possessed superhuman strength. Charmander stepped in between your neck, and as he rested his little hands on your chest, he thrusted his cock into your open mouth  
Machop threw a leg over your head and rested his ass on Charmander's and slowly pushed his cock into your mouth. It was weird sucking off two Pokémon at once, but you fucking loved it. As you attempted to suck them off, you shuttered at a long, slow lick on your own shaft. You couldn't see who it was on account of the cocks in your mouth, but you assumed it was Kadabra. Another lick. Another. Another...  
Charmander and Machop both got off of you, unfortunately, and you got a good look at who was licking you. It wasn't Kadabra, as you predicted, instead it was Riolu, your newest Pokémon. His small pink tongue was warming your shaft with long, wet licks as Kadabra gave him encouragement. Both Machop and Charmander made their way to the Riolu on the warm grass, and watched him intently. Machop was rubbing your thigh, which somehow made you feel nervous. It might have been because nobody had touched you there before. You looked at Kadabra, who was looking directly into your eyes. It unnerved you.  
"You know you're dreaming, correct?" She said aloud.  
"The fuck...?" You question.  
. . .  
You jolted your eyes open, immediately feeling not only the wet pressures of licks on your painfully erect cock, but an acute awareness that this was, in fact, not a dream. It was dark out, but the moon was bright enough to make out the fact that your blanket had been shuffled around and your underwear taken off. In between your parted legs was what you think was Riolu, slowly licking your cock. You could see his tail wagging as his tongue licked your fluttering cock. You grabbed Riolus head gently, and he looked up in shock.  
"What... what are you doing?" You ask him in a hushed whisper.  
He looks into your eyes with fright, and blushes so hard that his face actually turns a viable shade of red, even in the darkness. He looks down at your erect groin, and whimpers a bit. It seems as if he wants to continue.  
"Why though? I just got you a few hours ago..." You say, pulling him up and sitting him on your stomach.  
"Riolu..." He whines, looking back.  
"What?"  
'He says that he woke up at the sounds of your moans.' Kadabra suddenly says.  
"You're awake too?" You say, looking over at Kadabra, who was indeed awake, and watching.  
'Kinda hard to sleep with your moans...' She says, causing you yourself to blush.  
"Jeez..." You look at Riolu. "So you woke up to me moaning?"  
He nods. "Rio."  
'He says that your... coverings came off.'  
"Coverings?" You ask the two.  
"Riolu, Rio!" He says, pointing to your underwear, which were on the floor beside the bed.  
"Huh." You say, wondering how the hell your underwear came off.  
'He says your toy was twitching, and the aura you were emitting caused him to go crazy.' Kadabra explains.  
"Well, is he still... crazy?"  
Kadabra floats over to Riolu and pushed his small, knotted erection down with a finger. It sprung back up when she let go.  
'From the looks of it.' She says, smiling at the shiver that had run down Riolu at even the smallest touch.  
"Well... um..." You pick Riolu back up and place him in front of your open legs. "Go ahead."  
A shine appears in Riolu's eyes, and he nestled himself back between your legs, and begins to lick again. Your small cock was as hard as an ingot of lead, and every time Riolu pushed it back to your stomach with his tongue, it sprung back up to attention. His tongue was small, warm, and sent a cascade of goosebumps down your body as he licked. Riolu's tongue found its way under your foreskin, and circled around your flushed head. It was an odd feeling, and he didn't seem to like doing it, so he withdrew his tongue and began to worship your shaft with his dripping tongue. You weren't close to orgasm yet, as, while the cute little Riolu was a welcome sight, he often took small breaks from licking. The gaps, however minute, almost instantly caused the plateau of bliss you were floating on to be yanked from under your feet. You put your hand on his forehead when he took his next break, and, with your other hand, guided your cock into his small, open snout. It was the lust and tiredness that primarily caused you to do so; if you were more alert or awake, you would have given it more of a thought, but now, all you cared about was cumming and going back to bed. It was selfish, sure, but you were tired.  
Riolu looked startled at your advances, but this is what he had wanted, after all. So, after a bit of encouragement in the form of a push down on your cock, he sealed your member in his snout and began to suck on it as you pushed and pulled his head on your cock. This was better. You felt much more close now, and seeing the Pokémon trying so hard to make you cum was enthralling. His eyes closed involuntarily as you thrusted your member into his snout. Even though you weren't well endowed, he was still a small Pokémon, and your cock was more than enough for him. You especially liked when he allowed you to thrust into his mouth until his nose pressed up against your shaved crotch. The warmth from his mouth, the wet pressure from his tongue, the small pegged teeth that lined most of his snout, all of it, plus your fatigue, caused this to be the best blowjob you've ever had. As you pushed and pulled his head off of your cock, you took one is his paws he was using to hold himself up and began to fondle your ball sack with it. His small digits began to work on the tender skin, and, even though you thought they would be rough, like a dog's paw, they were soft, a bit callused, sure, but they overall sent tingles around your crotch. His tongue began to flick back and forth as you ran your length down it, and his fleshy cheeks pressed against your cock. He seemed to love sucking you off, or at least you thought. His eyes were closed, as if he were in pain, but he didn't give off that vibe as you used his mouth. You let go of his head, and he kept bobbing down it. Riolu opened his eyes and looked at you with your cock in his mouth. His eyes were so cute, you felt bad for doing this to him. He smiled, just then, and gave your tip a good suck, as if reassuring you that this is what he wanted. His teeth gently scraped against your flesh as he made his way up from the base of your cock up to your tip, and he gave it an ever so soft bite. You gasped in shock, confusion, pleasure, and ever go slight pain as his teeth pressed down on your fleshy tip. He gave you a quick swipe under your head with his tongue, and sucked on the tip while he fondled your balls. You took the base of your cock in-between two of your fingers and your thumb and began to quickly jerk off as he sucked. You could feel your body preparing to let loose a memorable orgasm; your legs were contracting, only to stretch so hard it was painful, your rear was firming up, causing blood to flow into your cock, your breaths were shuttering, and you desperately tried to not thrust into his mouth. Riolu took your cock in both paws and jerked you off, licking your tip as he prepared for what was to come. His little paws slipped off your wet cock a few times, but you were too blissful to notice.  
Finally, you felt the cum fly out of your cock at what must have been the speed of sound. Two huge ropes of cum hit the poor Riolu immediately. More followed as he milked your cock, hitting his face, snout, even the top of his head. He began to lap at your ejaculating tip as a dog would. You took your cock in your own hand, and jerked it off as fast as possible, moaning loudly as this never ending orgasm went on. Riolu just opened his mouth as he was pelted with your seed. After a few more good tugs, the orgasm died, and, as you looked at Riolu, you wondered how you shot so much at him. You took your phone out, and pointed it to Riolu, camera on.  
"Smile!" You say in a sing~song voice.  
He does, and the flash of light details just how much cum was on him. Two large trails of seed ran to the top of his head, and more was around his snout and lips. He looked at the phone as he licked around his snout, trying to clean himself. It was a nice smile he had given you, and your shining, slowly shrinking cock made the picture perfect. You sit up on your bed, and begin to pose the Riolu, taking pictures as you went along. A good pic of his rear, his small, reddish, knotted cock hanging down from his small blue ball sack, one of him lying on his back, his legs spread to reveal all, on of him buried in your crotch looking into the camera. The last one was a selfie of you two both smiling and looking into the camera. You liked this one the best; His cum covered face had a grin on it, and he was small enough to have his entire body, erect cock and all, in it.  
Afterwards, you sit up on your bed, and look at him. He was standing up straight, cock at attention. You flick it down like Kadabra did, and he smiles.  
"Riolu?" He asks.  
"Huh?"  
He turns around and bends over, showing his puckered little asshole off to you. He wiggled his hips, and you realized that he wanted you to fuck him. He looks at you from between his legs and smiles widely.  
"Don't you want me to relive you?" You ask, more so out of guilt than anything. You'd leap at a chance to fuck this Riolu, but you were more of a giver than a taker.  
"Riooolu!" He said, his chipper voice causing your heart to melt.  
You sighed contentedly as you looked at his rear. His small puppy butt had round cheeks that opened up to a small puckered asshole, and ran down to a blue ball sack balooning with his testicles. You couldn't see his cock; he must have had am erection so strong it was out of sight from where you were looking.

You grabbed his cheeks with both hands, massaging them with your thumbs as you contemplated fucking him. No doubt he would be tight... warm... and he really had the cutest butt you've ever seen. He grew stiff at your touch, and his asshole pulsed inwards as you touched it with a prodding finger. You spread his ass cheeks apart, and curiously licked his hole. You heard him cry out with some sort of emotion. It tasted exactly like how you thought ass would taste, but you did somewhat enjoy it. Poking it again with your tongue, you traced the ridges of it as he quivered. You could feel your cock slowly getting harder and harder as you gave him an experience he wouldn't forget any time soon. Once your cock was throbbing from sexual excitement, you pull him close to your groin. With one hand pulling a cheek away from his wet puckered hole, you guided another into it. You definitely felt resistance from his asshole as you tried to gently push your tip in. He was shivering as you poked again and again at him, growing impatient at yourself.  
"C'mon buddy, work with me..." You say to yourself.  
It only took a second, but Riolu bucked his hips, and your cock slid all the way into his ass. His small butt slapped against your groin, and you felt a bombardment of pleasure. Riolu himself grunted in both pain and pleasure as he held himself to your groin. You inwardly thanked him; the buck almost brought you to orgasm right then and there. So as Riolu became accustomed to your length, your lust died down to a manageable level. The walls of his rectum were extremely tight around your throbbing cock, and warm, so... so warm...  
You liked feeling his plump rear against your groin. They were soft, and you massaged them as Riolu slowly worked with you.  
"Y...You okay?" You ask him, rubbing his back.  
"R-Riolu!" He says triumphantly.  
You dig your hands into his pudgy cheeks and slowly pull your quivering member out of his rear. He groans as you pull all but your tip out, and push it back again. Your balls gently smacked against his own as you rested his rear in your groin. Again, you do this, and it felt magical. You worked yourself into a rhythm as you fucked the Riolu gently. You already felt close, which was sad, because this was loads better than the blowjob. His walls were so tight, that a few times your cock accidentally slipped out of his ass. You would smack his hole with the tip of your cock a few times before sliding it back in. Riolu seemed to thoroughly enjoy this activity, and eventually began to buck his ass into your cock. He threw his head up and moaned loudly. He wildly began to fuck you, abandoning all thoughts of safety as he assaulted you with his tight, warm ass. The thing that brought you to a speedy orgasm, however, was the wet sound of your cock sliding in and out of his ass, and his fleshy rear smacking into your groin.  
The pleasure was less than the blowjob this time, and it was over sooner, but it was just as wonderful. You must have dribbled only a little bit of cum into his ass, because none found its way out when you pulled out of his ass. He seemed disappointed when you pulled out of him, and jumped back onto your shrinking cock as you sat up. You shivered as you went cross legged, and wanted to pull him off, but the look he gave you revealed everything. As he fucked you, you grabbed his small knotted cock and began to jerk him off. He moaned loudly as he slid up and down your ass, and you felt him thrust into the jerking palm of your hand. There was enough precum on his cock to jerk him off as you would with regular lube. You worked his shaft in thanks for the orgasms, but when you made your way down to his bulbous knot, he swatted your hand away. You grinned at his clenched face, and began to jerk his knot off. Riolu screamed in pleasure, and began to squirm on your cock as you squeezed and jerked it off. You've been jerking off since you were thirteen, and if anyone knew how to give a handjob, it was you. You clamped your hand over his mouth, as he was moaning a bit loudly, and pulled him close to your chest. You began to fuck him, even though your cock wasn't fully erect. It didn't matter, though. You figured that he was in enough bliss from the knot job. Your hand was big enough to cover most of his shaft, and you quickly pulled on it as he moaned through your hand. His hips began to push into your hands as you fucked him, and you began to whisper in his ear.  
"C'mon, Riolu, c'mon, give me all you've got..." You whispered. He whimpered in response.  
One, two, three, four, five pumps of cum shot out of his little cock and onto his chest as you drained the cum from his balls. More dribbled out and onto your fingers as he moaned in bliss at the orgasm. He said his name as if in a trance, but you didn't slow down from jerking him off. After a few more seconds, the cum had drained out of him, and his cock was slowly getting smaller, and thus harder to jerk off. You let go of both his mouth and cock, and it gently grew smaller. You pulled him off of your own cock, which surprised you when it smacked onto your belly with a wet thump.  
You brought him closer, and he grinned at you, giving you a small lick on your cheek.  
"I'm glad I got you today..." You said to him.  
"Riolu!!" He exclaimed, rubbing your cock with his foot.  
You were exhausted, and were fully content with going to bed right then and there, completely naked and next to a cum covered Riolu. What would your parents think if they discovered you two? But just before you slipped into a deep sleep, you felt your cock instantly become rock hard.  
"The fuck?" You said, looking down at your member. If felt odd, almost unnatural.  
'Remember in the gym, when I said I wasn't done with you today?' Kadabra asked, floating above you. In-between her legs was her dripping snatch, and it caused you to gulp.  
"But I-I'm spent..." You offered, not sure what to do.  
'I'm not.' She said, sinking into your cock with a groan.  
She was a lot less tighter than Riolu, but the explosion of sensation and pleasure the walls of her genitals gave you made you cry out in lust and a newly discovered sense of bravado. You clasped your hands against her thin waist, and began to fuck her. You hardly felt anything from her, and believed it was from some psychic power, but she still felt warm. As your cock dived deep into her, she would occasionally moan. As she bounced on your cock, she began to rub herself with a free hand, holding herself up with the other as the two of you rode each other. You sat up and wrapped your arms around her, and twisted, pulling yourself on top of her as she fell to the bed. She wrapped her legs around you as to fucked her relentlessly. Any fatigue was gone, due either to her mind, or the excitement of fucking her. As your balls smacked against her asshole, she began to moan her name. The bed was squeaking something awful as you dove deep into her pussy, but you didn't care. you were balls deep into your Pokémon. You reached around and grabbed her waist, powerfully punching her with your member, using your new grip to add momentum to your thrusts. Kadabra hugged you close as you fucked her, and you gave her a small kiss on her lips. She didn't know how to respond, so you pushed her onto her back, lifting her legs up and using them as support as you fucked her relentlessly. Even though you were exhausted, you found yourself completely turned on. Kadabra began to moan quicker now, rubbing her clitoris violently as you fucked her. She gave one final long, drawn out moan, and you could feel that you brought her to orgasm. She was quivering on your cock, and you stopped thrusting, allowing her to enjoy the orgasm. She slowly traced circles around herself as you observed a Kadabra in the throes of the first orgasm you had brought her to. Kadabra slowly opened her eyes, and they shimmered pink. It only took a second, but you could already feel the cum spraying out of you as a mind shattering orgasm rocked you. You collapsed on her as you moaned, unable to hold yourself up. You could feel the pressure that her filled sex was putting on your cock, but you didn't care how full she was. You were going to enjoy your third orgasm in less than a half hour.  
"Happy?" You ask, looking up at her and grinning.  
'Quite satisfied...' She said, smiling.  
You pulled out of her, and saw the cum dribbling out of her, and smiled. You were exceedingly glad Pokémon couldn't have children with humans.  
And with that, you laid back, Riolu, who had been a voyer to your little fuck with Kadabra, on one side of you, and Kadabra on the other. Fuck the fact that you were nude, fuck the fact that you are covered in semen and surrounded by cum covered Pokémon, fuck it all. You were exhausted, and passed out right then and there. The sleep you fell in was so deep that you didn't even wake up to Kadabra sliding your underwear back over your genitals, or recalling Riolu, or even cleaning up the mess that you all left. You did feel her slid the blanket back over you, however.


	3. Squirtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon, Female Human

It was an ordinary summer day in the town that Squirtle lived in. His trainer was named Ben, a twelve year old boy maybe three feet taller than he was, with curly black hair and a frightfully energetic and happy personality. They lived with their parents, the dad was a Pokémon doctor, the mom a struggling author.  
But Squirtle was a Pokémon, and didn't know much about the intricacies of human life. Much of what he knew was watching TV with his trainer and any interactions with his friends or relatives. Squirtle loved one thing about this family, however. The in-ground pool in the backyard was a dream come true for him. It was huge, and made for good swimming, and since his trainer loved to swim, he spent a lot of time in the pool. It was large, free from wild Pokémon, and, best of all, he got to share it with his trainer. Today was shaping up to be exactly like yesterday; wake up, watch his trainer get dressed, eat breakfast, watch some TV, play with his trainer, eat lunch, go swimming, eat dinner, shower with his trainer, and go to bed with the boy.  
Squirtle didn't mind the redundancy of his life; he enjoyed it. It was a free existence, one not having to endure constant gym battles or fighting wild Pokémon, and the family he lived with was very nice to him.  
"Hey Squirtle, wanna go swimming?"  
He heard the voice from behind him. Squirtle didn't have the best eye sight, so he sat somewhat close to the television. Looking up, he saw his trainer holding a towel.  
"Squirtle!" He said, a gleeful smile on his face as he jumped up.  
The two of them ran outside, and Squirtle dove into the pool without hesitation or thought. The warm, deliciously refreshing feeling of water invading and appropriating his body sent shivers down his shell as he swam around the pool.  
He saw a shadow above him, and looked up to see Ben cannonball into the pool. The boy was naked, as usual, and Squirtle always got a chuckle from the sight of his little circumcised member, shrinking from the water. He himself had a cock that ran from the bottom of the triangle section of shell up to the intersection of the other sections. It was quite avarage for a Squirtle, and he was proud of it, even if he never used it. Squirtle had never seen anyone in Ben's family cover themselves while swimming, and he found it odd seeing the neighbors swim with clothing on.  
For the next hour or so, Squirtle and Ben both swam in the pool and played various games with each other. Ben would suck up a mouth full of water and spew it at Squirtle, a sad attempt to emulate Water Gun, which Squirtle liberally used on his trainer. They would see who could hold their breaths under the water the longest, or who could swim over to the other side of the pool the fastest, and, for the most part, Squirtle let his trainer win these games. The truth was, Squirtle could make it to the other side of the pool in under two seconds, and could stay underwater for most of the day, but his trainer didn't know that, and Squirtle liked making him happy. One game they played was essentially Marco Polo, but instead of Marco, they yelled Squirtle, and Polo was replaced with Squirt.  
But all good things have to end at one point, and the end of their time in the pool came when Ben's mom called them in. She said something about having to take a shower and that dinner was in a half hour. Squirtle didn't know what that meant, but followed his trainer out of the pool and onto a deck, where they both dried off. Ben wrapped his towel around his waist, and Squirtle carried it with him up to his trainers room. As his trainer ran nude into the bathroom, Squirtle hopped on his bed and looked out the window. He looked into the neighbors yard, and was excited to see a woman, maybe eighteen or twenty on a reclining yard chair, her breasts exposed and tanning in the sun.  
She was overall pastey white, and was probably getting ready for the rest of summer. Her breasts, Squirtle thought, were absolutely beautiful. They were the perfect size for a woman her age, with perky, small nipples as pink as her lips. Squirtle got onto the window sill to get a better look, and he certainly got one. He watched her for a few minutes before he saw her move.  
His blood turned to ice as he saw her remove her sun glasses and look him directly in his eyes. He didn't move, but kept staring at her gaze towards him. Before he could make a move, she stuck her hand out and motioned with one finger for him to get over there. Squirtle cocked his head in confusion for a second before realizing what she wanted. He bolted out of the room and dove into his shell as he flung himself down the stairs. After springing back out, he flew out of the door Ben's mom was carrying groceries out of and onto the lawn. His stubby legs couldn't move that fast, but he was able to get to the woman's back yard in under a minute.  
She was still on the chair when he arrived, and she grinned when she saw him approach.  
"Hi there..." She said, sitting up.  
Squirtle gulped as he breasts grew bigger from the gravity as she stood. She put her hands on them and squeezed, laughing at Squirtle's stares. He felt himself quickly getting an erection, and blushed as he saw the woman giggle at his growing member.  
"Not here, silly!" She said, picking him up.  
She carried him as one would a toddler, and his cock only grew harder as it was pressed up against her warm, nude flesh. She carried him into her house, which was somewhat cold, and smelled of lavender and sandlewood. Squirtle wormed with desire in her arms as she carried him up the steps, which caused her to giggle a bit. Squirtle was set down on the top of the stairs, and he got a good look at her as she walked towards her room. She was indeed pale, and her arms showed more color than the rest of her body. She had long, flowing hair the color of a clear summer sky, and beautiful blue eyes to match. The bottom of the bikini she was wearing showed off her rear; a small, yet plump, treasure. There was no hair anywhere on her body, as far as Squirtle could tell.  
Overall, she was a jewel of a person.  
Her room was large, and unexpectedly pink. The walls were a hot pink, a shade or two darker than her nipples, and most of the furniture in the room, including the queen sized bed, was made of either pink or white fabric.  
"So," She said, sitting on the bed and looking at Squirtle. "This is how it's gonna go."  
"Squirtle?"  
"Uh huh. I haven't been with anyone or anything in a long time, and I have needs. You help me out, I'll help you out, capeesh?" She said, holding out a hand. "I'm Fawn, by the way."  
"Squirtle...?" Squirtle mummered as he took her hand in his.  
"So..." Fawn said, letting his hand fall limp to his side. She picked him up and set him between her legs, laying back and spreading them. She still had her bikini on, but Squirtle could see the outline of her slit.  
Squirtle didn't exactly know what to do; he hadn't ever had sex before. A curious hand touched in-between her legs, and he felt the warmth radiating from her. He rubbed her up and down her slit, pressing on her and feeling the outline of her womanhood. The mere act of this made him rock hard, and he took his own member in his hand and began to masturbate as he rubbed her.  
"No, none of that." She said, smirking as she moved his hand away from his throbbing member. "Not yet."  
Squirtle frowned for a second, but was infatuated with the prospect of rubbing her through her bikini again, and resumed doing so. He enjoyed the feeling of the warmth on his hand as he rubbed, and pined for any sort of relief on his end. After a particularly rough massage, he noticed that her bits were starting to get a bit wet. He kept rubbing, and heard a long moan when he ran his hands over a small bump on her bikini. She seemed to enjoy that, so Squirtle began rubbing more, pushing it into her.  
"Gah!" She grunted in pain, pushing his hand away. "Not so hard..."  
Squirtle nodded, and looked down as he began to gently rub his small fingers over the bump. He looked back up for approval, but only saw her looking at him.  
"Come over here." She said, sitting up.  
Squirtle obeyed. She took his cock in her hand, and violently began to jerk him off. Squirtle enjoyed it at first, but it soon became painful.  
"That's what that feels like. Do it like this..."  
She took his hand, and pressed it down on her own, and began to rub in a circular motion slowly and methodically. After a few rubs to her palm, she let go, and Squirtle continued, looking up at her smiling, approving face.  
"Get back down there!" She said, grinning.  
"Squirtle!" He said, returning the grin as he walked back between her legs.  
He pressed his hand against the nub between her legs, and rubbed in that circular motion, just like she showed him. He heard a loud, pleasure filled moan, and he took that as a sign that he was doing it right. Fawn began to squirm under his rubs, and unexpectedly took Squirtle's free hand and used it to push her bikini aside. Squirtle gasped when she shoved it deep into her vagina and began to fuck herself with his arm.  
"Don't stop now..." She said, bucking her hips.  
Before Squirtle obeyed, he pulled the rest of her bikini aside and gazed upon the bounty that was Fawn. When he touched her, it was a lot more fleshy, a lot more warm, and a lot more better. Squirtle began to rub, and the lust that built up from his throbbing erection started to annoy him, but there wasn't much that he could do besides rub her and feel himself being used as a dildo. The inside of her womanhood was warm, wet, and felt odd. Soft, yet rigid in some places. She would shove his hand in up to his elbow, and he'd pull it out. Eventually he got the hang of it, and did it himself as he rubbed her. He watched as she squirmed under his thrusts and rubs, how she bucked her hips and squeezed a nipple. The subtle lip bite. The occasional moan.  
Squirtle had to take a break at one point. His arm ached, and he felt like the hand he was using to rub her was too wet. He received a lust filled look from Fawn when he stopped, but she let him take a small break before gently guiding his arm back in. He took over from there, and began to rub and fuck her harder. It was wild, and very fun seeing Fawn like this, Squirtle thought.  
A few seconds later, Fawn bucked so deep into Squirtle that his arm was nearly swallowed whole. He was confused, and frowned slightly as she moaned loudly. The walls that had been soft around his arms were contracting and squeezing his arm to the point of pain as she slowly rocked his arm. She took his hand in her own and began to rub harder and faster. With a frightfully loud moan, she convulsed, and tensed so hard that her rear rose a foot off of the bed, nearly taking Squirtle with it. With a loud grunt, Fawn fell back to the bed, panting.  
Squirtle sat down for a few minutes and watched her squirm on the bed. He wasn't too sure what had happened just then, but he figured that Fawn had liked it. Fawn looked up.  
"That was real good, for a first timer." She turned on her belly, pushing Squirtle down onto a pillow. "Now, time for me to help you out."  
Squirtle's heart stopped when she grabbed his cock.  
"Neat cock..." She said, beginning to pull on it.  
Squirtle didn't seem to think so. It was rather long, for a Squirtle. From the base near his tight blue ball sack to an inch or so before the tip, it was a purpleish pink color, completely smooth with a thin line of precum running down it. The tip, however, flared out a bit, with a bulbous urethra in the middle. The tip was a darker purple, and gently twitching.  
She began to jerk Squirtle off, and smiled at his moans. Her hand was slick from the precum, which caused it to slide up to the tip, and back down. She gave it a small lick, giggling at Squirtle's shutter. Her tongue traced around his tip, and she grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off. He began to buck his own hips as waves of pleasure flowed through him, and just before he was overtaken by a powerful feeling, he felt Fawn stop.  
"Squirtle?" He gasped, looking down at her.  
"I have needs too, Squirtle. Plus, you're a lot bigger than I thought, so we're going to have some fun."  
Fawn laid back on the pillows herself, and again put Squirtle in between her legs. This time, however, she undid her bikini and tossed it aside. Squirtle could see her engorged slit, and gulped. He felt Fawn grab his cock and push it inside her. Squirtle groaned at the tight warmth of Fawn, and pushed the rest of his cock in. He shivered as his balls smacked Fawn's lap.  
"Squirtle..." He whispered.  
He pulled out, and thrusted back in, astounded at how she felt on him. Nature began to take over, and his thrusts became ever so faster. Squirtle was in bliss as Fawn moans and the slap, slap, slap of his balls against Fawn's groin lulled him into a sense of bliss. She was very tight, and the constriction he felt set him on fire. Squirtle pushed himself all the way in her and buckled over as something took the wind straight from his lungs. Immense pleasure cracked through his mind like a whip as his cock and ballsack grew unbearably tight before releasing.  
Squirtle fell to his back, his cock audibly popping out of Fawn. It pulsed a few more times, throwing a strange white liquid onto his shell. He didn't move for a very long time, feeling absolutely drained from the sex. He shivered at a tongue licking from under his balls to the tip of his cock, before it was enveloped in a mouth. The mouth gave his cock a few good sucks, pulling whatever cum was left completely out. Squirtle looked up to see Fawn swallowing it, and smiling.  
"Look at this..." Fawn said.  
Squirtle followed Fawn's eyes to her groin, which had the white liquid flowing out of it. It was red and pulsing, and it was like it was beckoning Squirtle back to it.  
"You came in me..." Fawn said, giggling. "Quite a bit too..."  
Squirtle looked worried, but a reassuring smile from Fawn set him at ease. He got up, his cock shrinking back into his shell, and hugged Fawn. She giggled, and hugged him back.  
"You should come over more often. My needs still need to be attended to..."  
"Squirtle!" Squirtle exclaimed, excitedly jumping on her.  
"Ha!" Fawn said, hugging him. After a few seconds, she let go of him and looked into his eyes with a smile. "Well, you should be getting back to your trainer now, huh?"  
Squirtle nodded, but before he jumped off of her, he pressed his hands into her breasts and giggled. They were awfully soft, and extremely squishy.  
He said his goodbyes, even though Fawn couldn't understand him, and ran back to his trainer. Ben had just come out of the shower, and hadn't really looked for Squirtle all that much yet. Squirtle himself was excited to have someone like Fawn in his life, and looked forward to all of the times the two would share.


	4. Goodra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Trainer x Male Pokemon

Goodra  
You never liked the sound of cicadas, even if it meant the arrival of your favorite season, summer. They were just too loud and they never seemed to shut up, even after the sun went down, they still railed away with their annoying chirping or whatever they did to produce that ear grating sound. Besides the sound of those ungodly insects, today was one of those days where it was too hot to go outside, and too muggy to wear anything but your underwear, even if you were usually a modest person. With the AC’s on full blast, the house that you and your Pokemon, Goodra, were in, it was somewhat bearable.  
Remnants of your twelfth birthday lay scattered on the floor and on kitchen counters. A mountain of dishes that your mother was working on lay in the sink, their coating of ice cream cake dangerously close to attracting flies.  
You were watching TV with Goodra in the living room, some show about a person in a mech suit fighting either monsters, aliens, or both. Goodra had to sit on a small tarp, as the slime that coated the Pokemon’s soft, supple skin would occasionally cause people to fall if they walked over it.  
After a particularly nasty battle on the TV was over, your mother walked into the doorway and smiled. Both you and Goodra were leaning against each other while watching TV, and she thought that it was adorable. She remembered the day that both you and her went to the Pokemon Adoption Center in the Kalos region to finally meet Goodra. She had been going back and forth with the adoption center for a few months, but nothing seemed to compare to actually seeing the Goodra in person. Goodra was very tall, the adoption records stated that it was 6’6”, and weighed about three hundred and thirty pounds (1.98 m and 149 kg for my metric friends). It was a male Goodra, and thusly had brighter splotches of green on his head and tail, and was a bit more protective of his trainer. He had taken to your family quite well, and even though the slime was a bit of a problem in the middle of the night if Goodra wasn’t in his Pokeball, it was nothing that a swiffer couldn’t take care of.  
“I need to run to the store, wanna come with me?” Your mom asked.  
“Huh?” You turned around and raised your eyebrows.  
“I’m going to the store.”  
“Oh, okay.” You said, turning back to the TV.  
“Take good care of him, Goodra.” She said, sighing.  
“Goodra!” Goodra said enthusiastically. He got up and ran over to your mom, and before she could do anything, he embraced her in a bear hug, covering her front in slime.  
Your mother yelped in frustration, and tried to push Goodra off of her, but it was to no avail. If it was one thing that always made people hesitant of visiting you, it was a hug from Goodra.  
“Call this beast off of me!” You heard your mother say.  
“Goodra, come back here…” You said, not taking your eyes off of the TV.  
You heard the sticky peeling sounds of Goodra letting go of your mom, and a deep sigh of frustration and understanding. She knew that Goodra’s were huggers, but the amount of laundry she had to do was tiring at best, and she didn’t even wash your clothing. She had given up on that a week or two into inviting Goodra into her home. Like she did almost three or four times a day, she went into her room, and you could hear her changing into dry clothing. Goodra returned to where he was sitting on the tarp, and you leaned back onto his slimey shoulder.  
You didn’t mind the slime, in fact, it gave off an odor that wasn’t the worst when the slime dried, so a lot of the time you could just go for a walk in your slimey clothing and it would be dry when you came back. Sure, you got odd looks from people you walked across from, but you were twelve years old, and didn’t much care what people thought of your personal appearance.  
Your mother came back into the living room, cautiously.  
“All right, barring any more slimy hugs, I’ll be back in an hour or two. You have the whole house to yourself, so don’t go destroying anything.” She said, eyeing Goodra nervously.  
“Allright, I’ll see you later.” You said, eyes still glued to the TV.  
“Gooodra!” Goodra said, turning around and smiling.  
“No! Stay!” Your mother said, turning and rushing away.  
You heard Goodra giggle as he looked back to the TV, and he laid his head on your own. You reached up and gave him a few pets as you heard your mother leaving, and smiled.  
“C’mon Goodra!” You said, pushing his head off of yours and getting up.  
“Goo?” He purred, looking at you.  
“Get up, ya sack of slime!” You joked, trying to pull him up by his hands before slipping and landing on your rear.  
Goodra got up of his own accord, and you walked him over to the couch and pushed him onto the corner. He frowned at the assault, but you just smiled as you climbed on top of him. You nestled on his stomach, tucking your legs behind one of his and inside the couch cushions.  
“Goodra?” Goodra asked, rubbing one of your arms.  
“I just wanted to cuddle with you.” You said, looking back up.  
Goodra’s belly was very warm, and you could feel his heart thumping somewhere inside his body. The slime that coated his skin made it a bit of a challenge for you to stay on, but eventually he grabbed you from under your arms and pulled you close, keeping you from sliding off of him. The show was winding down; the mech suited heroin had defeated all of the aliens and monsters, and it was now some lovey dovey romantic scene. The heroin was kissing one of the monsters in the rain, for whatever reason, surrounded by the bodies of the creatures that she had slain.  
Your twelve year old brain went quickly to what would happen if they continued kissing; sex. It was a new and exciting concept you barely knew of. Most of what you knew about sex was from rumors told to you by your friends, and the experiences of one afternoon once you had come home from school.  
You needed to pee as soon as you came home from school, and threw your backpack down and rushed to the restroom. Your pants came flying down around your ankles, and you let loose the pressure in your bladder into the toilet, and it felt very good. Afterwards, you sat on the toilet, and you got the odd feeling that something was new down there. You looked down, and for the first time, it seemed as if you noticed your smaller member slowly growing. Panic gripped you, and you tried to push it back down, but it only grew bigger a lot quicker. What was worse, is that it had felt good, too. You still didn’t know why, but you took a bottle of liquid soap from the sink, and squirted a few dollops of the soap on your hand, and it caused you to shiver when you added a few squirts of the cold soap on your now hard member. With the soap thoroughly coating both your hand and your member, you began to stroke it. It didn’t really feel like anything for a long time, and you wanted to stop maybe halfway though, but something caused you to keep going. You weren’t sure what, but you obeyed it, and continued to keep rubbing yourself. And just as soon as it started, it was over. You didn’t feel like you needed to pee, or anything, it just felt extremely good. You didn’t know what had happened, and you cleaned up quickly, wiping the soap off of your tender thing off quickly and throwing the towel you used in the bin.  
You didn’t know who to ask about what had happened, because of how embarrassing you percieved the experience to be, so you didn’t tell anyone, not even your friends at school.  
Your friends, however, seemed to be much more knowledgeable in the subject of sex. How, you didn’t know, but they seemed to know all of the terms and whatnot about the experience. Oral sex. Anal. Ejaculation. Cum. Cock.  
All sorts of terms, but one felt right to describe what had happened to you in the bathroom that day. Masturbation.  
When you asked a friend what that was, he made a motion with his hand, the same motion you had done to yourself in the bathroom with the soap.  
Now, you seemed to have a problem growing in your underwear. You looked down from the two individuals kissing, and saw a small rod in your underwear making a tent.  
Uh oh…  
“Goodra, I have to go to the bathroom, can you let me go?” You said, looking up at the Pokemon, who’s eyes were locked on the TV. You poked his belly.  
“Goodra?” He said, shaking his head and looking down.  
He let you go, and you slid down to his legs, and got up. You were covered in slime at this point, but it didn’t matter. You walked calmly past Goodra and into the restroom. You slid and locked the door before pulling your underwear down around your ankles and kicking them off. They made a wet splat against the wall as they landed, and you giggled at the mess it had made on the wall.  
Mom was going to be mad if you didn’t clean it up.  
But that didn’t matter now.  
You looked down and saw your member, still hard. Small hairs were growing around where it connected to your waist, and that kinda scared you. Why was hair growing there? After a moment of thought, you shrugged, and sat down on the toilet, a towel and the liquid soap close by. Once a lot of the soap had been put on, you sighed in pleasure as you began to masturbate yourself again.  
This was the only way you knew how to fix the problem you had, but it still made you nervous to do this. What would someone say if they caught you? The panic made you feel more excited, however, and you began to stroke your rock hard member even quicker. You began to imagine the heroin and the monster kissing each other, with the monster doing what you were doing in front of the heroin.  
Just then, there was a knock on the restroom door.  
You froze, panic actually gripping your chest and forcing you into silence.  
“Goodra?” You heard a voice from the other side of the door call.  
“I’m just...ah… going to the restroom!” You called, feeling your member growing soft.  
“Goodra?” Goodra called again.  
“Shoo! Go back to the couch!” You said, getting up. “I’m just… uh… using the toilet!”  
You didn’t hear footsteps pattering away, but it didn’t matter now. Your member had shrunk down, and you didn’t feel like masturbating anymore. You took the towel and wiped the soap off and washed your hands. After pulling your slimy underwear back up to your waist, you unlocked the door and slid it open.  
Surely enough, Goodra was standing there, waiting for you.  
“What?” You asked.  
“Goodra!” Goodra said, pulling you into a bear hug.  
You gasped as his warm belly was pressed into you, but hugged him back. More slime came off and coated you, but it was okay, you liked his hugs, even if you had to change and wash your clothing a lot. He let you go after a minute of hugging, and looked down at your slime covered body.  
“Goo?” He asked, a broad smile on his face.  
“Yeah. Lots of goo.” You said, wiping the slime off of your forehead. With the rejection only a twelve year old boy denied of orgasm could have, you took Goodra’s slimy paw and walked back into the living room, shoving him onto the couch and carefully getting on top of his large belly.  
The show you and Goodra had been watching had ended what seemed like a few minutes ago, which would explain why he went looking for you. Just your luck…  
. . .  
It had been an intense few minutes of scrubbing the couch with the cleaner. Your mother had come home, and, unfortunately, did not approve of Goodra being on the couch at all, and had made you clean it up. The slime came off rather easily, but it did not like to stay on the rag you were using, so a bucket was required to get most of the mucus off. Goodra seemed to enjoy watching you clean up after him, and was sitting on his tarp looking rather pleased with your efforts.  
“I think it looks pretty good, huh?” You looked back at Goodra, who tried to peer over your shoulder at the couch. He nodded, and you smiled, throwing the rag into the slime bucket.  
You called for your mother, and she agreed that it looked good, and made you promise to never let Goodra back onto the couch unless the tarp was on it. You did, and she left you two alone in the living room while she began the process of making dinner. Before dinner was ready to eat, however, you wanted to go for a swim.  
“Hey, Goodra, wanna go for a swim?” You asked the Pokemon, who was staring outside.  
“Goodra!” He said, jumping up and embracing you in yet another exhausting hug.  
“Are you finished?” You asked the Pokemon, trying to shove him off of you.  
Thankfully, he let go, and you again scraped the slime off of your face as best you could. You bid him to follow you, and walked into your room, sliding the door shut. He sat on the tarp that he called his bed and watched you as you walked over to the small dresser you had. You took out your bathing suit; it was a small, red piece with a floral design. You liked it, and slid your slime caked underwear down to your ankles. You heard Goodra move, but didn’t think much of it as you stepped out of them and collected them. You turned, and saw Goodra looking at your groin, a bashful look slimed onto his face. He was smiling, and it made you a bit self-conscious, but living with parents who treated nudity like anything else made you a bit less nervous about his glances. You tossed your underwear into the hamper, and proudly walked back to your bathing suit, your birthday suit on display. So many suits…  
You slid the bathing shorts up around your waist and looked back at Goodra, who was blushing and looking you in the eye.  
“Ready?” You asked, smirking.  
He nodded, and got up. The two of you walked out of the air conditioned house and into the back yard. As soon as you got outside, it was like walking into a brick wall of heat and moisture. It was absolutely disgusting outside, but being half-naked helped. Goodra seemed to enjoy the weather, and waddled faster than you walked to the pool. He dove in, hitting the water with a loud, thick splat before swimming down to the bottom of the pool. One thing you had to admit, was that Goodra was a good swimmer, and he could hold his breath a lot longer than you could. You took a running jump into the pool, bringing your knees to your chest and wrapping your wrists around your ankles as you cannonballed into the pool. You hit the warm water with what seemed like an explosion in your ears as your body sunk beneath the refreshing surface, and quickly acclimated to the change in temperature. You opened your eyes and saw a blurry Goodra in front of you, smiling. You smiled back before pushing him away and swimming up to the surface for air. Air rushed into your willing lungs after you had broken the surface, and it had never felt so good. Goodra broke the surface a few seconds later as you wiped the water from your eyes. You swam to a nearby edge, and looked at Goodra, who quickly swam in figure eights and did all sorts of neat tricks underwater. After a few minutes, Goodra became bored of him swimming alone, and pulled you, legs first, into the water. It didn’t come as a surprise; this was just something Goodra did with people he swam with. No amount of punishment could stop him, so you went with it as he dragged you down to the bottom of the pool.  
Once on the bottom, you looked at him, frowning, and pushed him away. You planted your feet on the gritty pool bed, and powerfully pushed off, flying back to the surface. Even though you did surface, you realized almost immediately that something was missing. You felt it as well; your swimsuit had slipped off of your waist, and was lazily floating back to the surface. You quickly dove to get it, but just before you could, Goodra dashed past you and grabbed it, swimming to the other side of the pool in under a second. It was an impressive feat, considering you were clean on the other side. With anger building in your chest, you swam back to the surface, gulping down air as you swam as fast as you could to the other side to reclaim your suit. Goodra watched you, smiling as you struggled in the water he was so good at maneuvering in. As soon as you got to him, Goodra dodged your lunge for your bathing suit and swam to the other side.  
“Goodra!” You firmly said, frowning, “Bring that back, now!”  
Goodra looked up from the deep end, a playful grin on his face. He placed the swim suit on the ledge of the pool, and dove down to the middle of the pool. You groaned as you swam back to the deep end, back to your swimming suit. It was waiting for you on the ledge, and you grabbed it, putting it on with one hand and holding onto the ledge with the other. Just before you slid it over your knees, you felt Goodra’s hand in between your legs, feeling around. You jumped with surprise, and clenched your legs tightly closed as the Pokemon prodded. Goodra surfaced, giving you a smile, but it wasn’t like his ordinary smile. It had an odd look to it, like you had something that he wanted.  
You tried to pull your swimming suit back up, but he forced you to stop, and pulled it back down.  
“Goodra, stop…” You tried to sternly say, pushing him away. It was awkward trying to pull your swimsuit back up when a huge Pokemon was trying to do the opposite. “Goodra, stop…”  
You felt his warm hand cup your shrunken genitalia, and pull on your cock. It felt really good, but anyone who looked outside could see that you were being fondled by a Pokemon. You gave him one last shove, and he obeyed. It felt really good when he touched you, but you were just too nervous. He watched you pull your swimsuit up around your waist, and you got up on the ledge, and tied the suit to yourself tighter this time. Goodra swam between your legs, and planted his head on your waist, smiling and looking up at your eyes. No doubt he could feel you slowly getting hard, and your heart began to pound as Goodra deposited his slime all over your crotch.  
“Can you… swim over there?” You uncomfortably said, pointing a bit away from your crotch. Goodra didn’t obey, and you frowned at him. At this point, you were completely hard, not that it mattered. Your dick had barely started to grow, and there wasn’t too much to get hard. But still, you knew Goodra could feel it on his chin. You pushed him off of your waist, noting how he pushed down on your member as he was pushed off.  
You slipped back into the pool, and tried to forget what had just happened, and it seemed as if Goodra was as well. There was a ball that was on the edge of the pool, and you picked it up and threw it to the other side. Before it hit the surface, Goodra caught it, and tossed it back to you.  
The two of you began to play some kind of catch in the pool, which lasted until dinner. Your mom called the two of you in for the meal, and a towel was waiting for you at the back door. Something you thought was cool about Goodra, was that he was completely waterproof. The water beaded up and ran down his skin and down onto the ground, and it reminded you of a duck. You, however, were not as fortunate, and had to dry off as best you could before walking inside. The air-conditioned temperature stung your now freezing chest as you walked to your room, and you quickly got inside your room and shut your door. Goodra walked over to the tarp and took his place on it.  
You felt very nervous around Goodra, now. He had touched you in a place that only you and your doctors were allowed to touch, and you weren’t sure if you should tell your mother, or just see if he would stop on his own. You quickly took your swimsuit off, and dried off with the towel, all the while keeping an eye on Goodra, who was still staring at you and your genitals. Before he could do anything, you slid some underwear on, along with some shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. You looked back to Goodra, who had seemed to lose interest in your fully clothed body.  
“Um… Goodra?” You called, looking over to him. He looked up, smiling. “Why did you… uh… do that? In the pool?”  
Goodra got up, and walked over to you. You braced for a slimy hug, but instead, he put a hand on your shoulder. You looked up, and he was smiling at you. Before you knew what he was doing, Goodra planted a firm kiss on your lips. You jumped at the action, at the warmth of his lips, the softness, and the slime he left on your lips. Flabbergasted, you took a step back, and fell on your ass.  
“What the fuck?” You whispered, pushing yourself back against the dresser.  
Goodra was certainly acting different, and you weren’t too sure how to act about it. You got up and tried to forget what had just happened.  
. . .  
If there was one thing anyone could say about your mother, it was that she was a good cook. The dinner she had made was simple, yet delicious; haddock on a bed of tomatoes, peppers, and onions. Overall it was extremely delicious, and you went back for seconds. By the time dinner was over, however, it was around eight at night, and, since you had school the next day, you were sent to your room to go to bed, along with Goodra.  
The blankets offered a warm respite to the cold air that poked at your mostly naked body, and you pulled the covers up to your shoulder as you slowly fell asleep. You were nervous that Goodra might try something, but you trusted him enough to easily fall asleep.  
. . .  
As usual, the obnoxious, PTSD inducing beeps that your digital alarm clock shouted at you at six-thirty in the morning threw you into a state of panic, confusion, and sorrow at realizing that you’d have to go to school today. You quickly sat up and pressed the “off” button, and rested your arms on your legs as you contemplated your hatred for school. It took you a second, but you realized that you were without underwear. You had what your friends called “morning wood,” and it freaked you out that you were completely nude.  
You scrambled in your search for your underwear, and found them under your blanket, free from any slime stains that might of occurred if Goodra pulled them off. You eyed the still-sleeping Pokemon suspiciously as you slid them back up your legs, and hoped that he hadn’t been the one to take them off, that they had just somehow slid down your legs in the middle of the night, even though that had never happened to you before.  
With a sigh, you pulled on a pair of jeans, a red shirt, white socks, and took the hat you usually wore to school off of the dresser and put it on. You decided to let Goodra sleep in, and carefully slid the door shut.  
The monotonous, boring schedule of groggily eating breakfast, putting on your shoes, leaving for the bus, getting on said bus, and looking at the passing buildings and people as you made your way to school flew by, just as it had every day since you could remember.  
As you arrived to the school, you began to feel bored already. Your one and only friend took another bus, but you were able to meet up with him at homeroom. The two of you sat next to each other.  
“Hey, man, what’s up?” You heard your friend, Jaxton, ask.  
“Oh, um… not much.” You said, looking over at him.  
“Well, that sucks.” Jaxton said, leaning back in his chair as he rambled on and on about how his weekend went. His family was rather well off, and he had apparently spent the weekend in the mountains with said family. You were jealous of him, but Jaxton’s parents were always at work, and you didn’t think you could live with so much time spent apart from your mother.  
“I have something to tell you, anyway.” Jaxton said to you, snapping you back to reality.  
“Huh? Oh, what is it?” You stammered.  
“It’ll wait for now. There are too many people around us.” He said, leaning back further in his chair. You thought that he would slide right onto the ground if he leaned back any further,  
“Can you at least tell me what it’s about?” You said, frowning. It was cliche, but you didn’t like surprises.  
“You remember my Weavile, right?”  
You shrugged. Jaxton seemed disappointed in you, but he shrugged.  
“Weavle? My Pokemon?” He said, calling his Weavile by his nickname.  
“Oh, yeah, Weavle! You should have said so!” You said, smiling.  
“Well, it's about her.” Jaxton said, smirking.  
It caught you off guard that he knew her sex. He hadn’t last time you were over. You wondered all throughout your classes what he was talking about until the bell rang for lunch. The lunch was a substandard, depressing meal, but you didn’t care about that. You found, and went over to Jaxton, who was sitting alone, as he usually did until you got there. You sat down next to him and placed your tray down.  
“So, what did you want to tell me?” You asked.  
“Huh?” Jaxton said, a weird look on his face.  
“This morning, in homeroom. You said you had something to tell me about with Weavle.” You said, taking a bite out of the sandwich on the tray.  
“Oh, yeah…” Jaxton said, blushing. “Well, uh… I fucked her.”  
You stopped eating and looked at him, surprise all over your face.  
“You fucked her?” You loudly said, astonished.  
“Fuck man, do you want the whole school to know?!” Jaxton exclaimed, frowning at you.  
“Sorry, Jax.” You muttered, scooching closer to him. “You fucked Weavle, man?”  
“Yeah. It felt fucking great,” Jaxton said, a dreamy look on his face. “She was all over my dick, man. She sucked it and everything, and guess what?”  
“What?” You asked, a little shocked at how blatant he was.  
“She fucking swallowed all of my cum, dude!” He said, giggling. “It felt fucking awesome.”  
“W-... How did you fuck her, though?” You asked, wanting to beg for the details.  
“I just got out of the shower, dried off, went to my room, and she was there on my bed, waiting for me.” Jaxton said, smiling at the thought. “She was fingering herself and looking at me, so I just… you know? Fucked her.”  
Jaxton usually loved to brag about stuff, but for some odd reason, you didn’t think he was bragging about this, and it made you feel odd.  
“Have you ever fucked your Pokemon? Goodra?” Jaxton asked.  
You were taken aback by the question, embarrassed at the question and at yourself for not knowing his Pokemon when he knew yours. You gather your wits and then told him what had happened in the pool yesterday with Goodra.  
“Huh. So, did you like it?” He asked, smiling.  
“Well, to be honest, I was pretty scared. It was in my pool, and my mom probably could have seen, but…” You took a second to think about what had really happened. “I don’t know, man. Kinda felt weird.”  
“Weird?” Jaxton laughed. “If I were you, I’d jump on the oppertunity to fuck a Goodra. They probably lubricate themselves with all the goo and shit.”  
“Goodra’s a guy, though.” You said, weirded out.  
“So?” Jaxton said, laughing harder. “Last time I checked, he wasn’t a human, and he has an asshole, I assume?”  
“I guess so…” You said, imagining Goodra in all sorts of revealing poses. “What if he… You know?”  
“What?” Jaxton asked, eyebrows raised in anticipation.  
“Well… Gets hard? Or… or fucks me?” Jaxton started to laugh, but you angrily talked through it. “He’s a large Pokemon, not like Weavel.”  
“You have a point…” Jaxton said after he was done laughing. “Well, in that case, you’re fucked. Literally.”  
You sighed, but you had to admit to yourself, you wondered what it would feel like to be fucked by Goodra, or how big his cock was. You finished off your sandwich and returned your tray. As you went back to your seat, you saw that Jaxton had his phone out and was looking at pictures. You sat down and looked over his shoulder.  
“What are those?” You asked.  
“Weavle.” Jaxton said, smiling as he showed you the pictures.  
It was indeed Weavle, Jaxton’s Pokemon. It was a picture of her on his bed, resting on his pillow with her legs open wide. You could see her spreading the lips of her slit with her clawed fingers, lust in her eyes and a cute little grin. He swiped right on his phone, and there was another photo of Weavle on her knees, sucking a dick. Most of it was in her mouth, but your heart jumped at the realization that Jaxton wasn’t lying. The next photo was her face with a few spurts of white liquid on it.  
“That’s the cumshot!” Jaxton said proudly.  
“Wow…” You said, looking at it. Weavles tongue was out and lapping at the cum on her lips. A blush that matched her eyes ran across her face, and the look in her eyes could only be described as satisfied. “You weren’t kidding…”  
“Nope.” Jaxton said, putting the phone away. “Bet your pissed at yourself for wearing shorts, huh?”  
“What?” You looked down, and saw that you were rock hard, and your shorts clearly had an indentation from your little erection. You immediately squished your legs together, a cherry red blush exploding on your face. “Ah… um… eheh…”  
Jaxton just smirked as he got up to put his tray back, and left you alone with your awkward erection. Fate hocked a loogie into your mouth just then, because the bell to dismiss you rang, and everyone had to leave the cafeteria. You got up, and tried your best to hide your shame, and hoped that nobody saw the fact that you were shuffling like an idiot.  
Your erection lasted until the end of the next class, and was thankfully gone before your last class. It wasn’t your fault; the pictures Jaxton had taken had really made you hard. The last class seemed to fly by, and even if it hadn’t, you were so preoccupied with lustful thoughts that it might as well have. On the bus ride home, all you could think about was how, or if you even were going to, fuck Goodra.  
It still scared you of how big he was, and, since he was a male, you wondered if you would have to go to the emergency room if he fucked you. The very thought scares you.  
You got off of the bus, and climbed the steps into your house. As you did so, you noticed that your mother wasn’t home. She must still be at work, or maybe she was shopping. It caused you to think more about fucking Goodra, almost as if her absense was her concent to fuck him. Your heart pounded as you walked through the door.  
“Goodra?” You called.  
You kicked off your shoes at the door and placed your backpack on a chair. There was a note on the counter that you picked up. After unfolding it, you could tell it was from your mother.  
It read,  
Son,  
I am going to have to work until late tonight. There is food in the fridge from last night that you could heat up for you and your gooey friend for dinner tonight. Please make sure to do the dishes and sweep the floor before you watch TV all night.  
Please don’t destroy the house, or I’ll make you clean it up.  
Love,  
Mom  
P.S. Don’t forget to do your homework!

It must have been a sign, or something. She was gone… all day. You heard Goodra walk behind you, and you turned around to see him smiling down at you. He was a very tall Pokemon…  
“Mom’s gone all day.” You said, holding the note in front of you.  
“Goodra!!!” Goodra exclaimed, jumping in the air before hugging you.  
“Yeah…” You whisper to yourself as you hug him back.  
He let go, and walked into the living room. You went into your bedroom, short for breath because you were so nervous.  
Well?  
Did you want to fuck Goodra or not?  
Hell, you didn’t even know how to fuck something. Maybe you could see if he would give you a blowjob? Well, whatever you were going to do, you couldn’t do it clothed.  
You took off your shirt, still uncertain and nervous. Last chance to turn back…  
You slid both your shorts and underwear off in one go, and kicked them towards the shirt you were wearing just a moment ago. The socks around your feet were peeled off and thrown in the small pile of clothing, and you were left alone, and completely nude in your room. Your small cock was slowly pulsing, and growing, and you felt like your heart was about to explode. Sweat ran down your forehead as you walked out of your room and into the living room. Goodra was there, watching TV. He hadn’t heard you walk in.  
Last chance.  
You stood there awkwardly for what seemed like forever in an attempt to make up your mind. Every bone in your body was trembling, and you felt like you were going to throw up. Why were you like this?  
Before you could move, Goodra looked at the doorway, as if he knew you were there. When he saw that you were nude, he smiled, and got up.  
“Goodra?” He questioned when you flinched.  
“I um…” You said, stammering. You hid your genitals behind your hands, a muscle reaction from foreign eyes on them. “Uh…”  
You looked up at Goodra, who had his head cocked to one side, looking at you in confusion. You took your hands away from your groin, and gulped.  
“I want to fuck you.”  
“...”  
You instantly recoiled at the words. You had no right to ask, none at all! With a heart rate in the two hundreds, you sat down on the couch and began to cry. It was unexpected, but when you said what you had said, it had been so nerve racking that you didn’t know what else to do. Goodra dove down and hugged you, calmly muttering his name as he stroked your back. It felt good to have a shoulder to cry into.  
About a minute into the sobs, Goodra took you by the chin and lifted your head to up his. He looked down, and you saw his lovely, emerald green eyes. He smiled understandingly, and kissed you.  
This kiss was longer than the one you shared in the pool. You personally didn’t understand the significance of Goodra kissing you, all you know is that it felt odd, yet somehow wonderful. At one point in the kiss, you felt his tongue poke into your mouth, and you recoiled at the slimy muscle. It was warm, and wet, and felt uncomfortable on your tongue. Goodra seemed to realize that, and withdrew from you.  
“Goodra…” He said, smiling.  
“That was… fun.” You said, smiling. “I liked it.”  
“Goo!” Goodra said with an open, triumphant smile.  
“So, you don’t mind if I want to… You know?” You nervously asked.  
Goodra shook his head, and smiled.  
“So… um… How are we going to do this?” You asked him.  
Goodra gives another smile, this one conveying the lust he must feel for you. He slides down your legs, leaving a trail, and settles down on his knees. You gulp in anticipation.  
Was this really going to happen? Was it a dream? Goodra was between your young legs, and smiling at you.  
He reached out with his hand, pausing just before he touched your flaccid cock. You were frightened at how Goodra looked at your cock, but you weren’t going to stop him now. After a second, you felt Goodra’s hand wrap gently around your member. It was warm, very warm. He placed it in between his fingers and began to tug on it, looking at you with a smile. It took awhile, but you finally relaxed and let him do whatever he wanted to do to you. The warmth and pressure of his hand felt like nothing you had ever experienced before, and before you knew it, your cock was harder than oak. The natural slime that coated Goodra’s hand was transferred to your cock, and his digits easily began to slide up and down your hard member. Goodra really seemed to enjoy this, and reached down with his other hand. You could feel him begin to fondle your balls with his wet fingers, holding one testicle in his fingers and rubbing it for bit before doing the same to the other one. His hands wrapped around the tip of your cock and began to massage it, causing you to squirm on the couch. With his other hand, he resumed masturbating you.  
You just leaned back, grunting and squeaking in pleasure as you were masturbated by Goodra. It felt extremely good, much better than using soap, for sure. And, what was better, was that Goodra seemed to enjoy playing with your small human cock.  
It all felt so alien to you, however. You had only touched yourself like this once or twice before, and had only brought yourself to orgasm once. Goodra’s weight on your legs, his hands jerking you off and fondling your balls, it all felt too good. Way too good, in fact.  
“Goodra, stop....” You muttered, squirming under the gooey dragons grasp. He looked up and smiled at you, his bright green eyes conveying the lust he felt towards you.  
“Goo?” He gurgled, slowly twisting your small cock up and down in his hand.  
“I’m… I’m gonna cum…” You moaned, trying your hardest not to.  
Goodra stopped, much to your cock’s disappointment, and he sat up. He looked so cute, and you kind of felt bad for asking him for something like this. He got off of you, small trails of slime from where he was followed him, and laid down on his tarp. After spreading his legs, he smiled.He wanted you to fuck him now.  
It was time.  
You got up, your legs quivering, and made your way over to Goodra. He was all smiles as you made your way between him, and attempted to get into a position you thought would work. You shivered as your balls dragged on his slimy skin, and you would have been content with just rubbing yourself on him. Goodra had a small asshole, for such a large Pokemon. It was a fleshy hole that rested between his chubby legs and tail, kind of where you expected to find an asshole. His hole was slightly pulsing, which you found a little weird.  
Your erection had gone almost completely flaccid at this point. Chalk it up to the stress or what have you, so instead of fucking right away, you gave his puckered hole a small rub. Goodra took a deep breath as you traced around it, and eventually dipped the finger in. For the first half inch or so, it was very tight, and tried to push your hand out. It was a lot softer and warmer than the outside of the hole, and once you pushed in, it grew warmer, albeit looser. You felt the walls of the warm hole, and were surprised to find them to be quite bumpy and stiff. Every few seconds or so, the hole would squeeze around your finger, in a vain attempt to push it out. You began to imagine the pressure on your cock instead of your finger; how it would feel, how it would milk you. You wondered if you would be able to feel the rigid walls of his asshole or not. The thoughts swirling around in your head got you surprisingly hard.  
Well, it was now or never.  
Your mother would be back in maybe an hour or two, and you didn’t know when you would get an opportunity like this again. You positioned your member over the little hole, both hands holding you up. You looked up at Goodra before jabbing him with your member. He gave a reassuring smile. That was all you needed.  
You lowered yourself on the hole, and felt the asshole easily give way. You gasped at the warm wall that surrounded your member. It was just your tip, but as you drove your cock deeper into his flesh, it only grew warmer and so much better. Goodra gave a small cry of gratification as you sank your cock all the way into him, your balls resting against his flesh.  
A primal feeling awoke in you, and, even though you would have been fine dying right then and there, your cock surrounded by a warm, soft pit of flesh, you pulled out of him. His asshole made odd sucking sounds as you pulled your cock out of him, and the opening of his asshole pressed against you, like he was forcing your cock out of him. It did, in fact, pop out of him, and you frowned, took it gently in one hand, and pushed it back into him. The warmth of you sliding into him sent tingles down your spine, and again, you lazily drove it into him.  
“This feels really good, Goodra…” You murmured out as you laid on the dragon, cock nested in him.  
Goodra murmured his name a couple of times as you pulled your waist off of him. You pushed your cock into him again, and when your belly collided with his, you felt an odd bump on your chest. After pulling out of him and looking down, you were pleasantly surprised to see a long, maybe eight inch cock, as pink as a rose and tapered ever so slightly. The base of his odd cock was a lot thicker than the tip, that was for sure.  
“Woah…” You said, sitting up. “Is this your cock?”  
Goodra looked down and nodded, smiling. He must have been really excited to have you penetrating him, and his growing erection seemed to be proof of that. You moved your hand over to it, holding it just above it.  
It was very warm, you could feel the heat even from where your hand was. You looked up at Goodra, who was looking at you with a look you've never seen before on the Pokemon. It looked like he was scared.  
“What’s wrong? Do you not want me to touch it?” You asked, a glimmer of sadness weighing your voice down.  
Goodra didn’t respond, he just nervously looked at you. After a few seconds of thought, you wrapped your hand around the base of his warm, slimy cock. You heard him gasp and shudder at your firm grip on his member. The slime, and pressure from your hand, caused said hand to glide up his cock until it slid off of the small tip of his cock. It was kinda fun, so you did it again, but this time, you went back down, giggling as the cock expanded your hand with its girth. Goodra seemed to be squirming under your touch, and it wasn’t a minute later when he stopped you from jerking him off. You looked up. He had a thankful expression, but it looked like he wanted you to resume rutting him.  
Deciding against what he wanted, you resumed playing with his cock. It was fun, after all. Fucking him had been nice, and all, but you had, for whatever reason, had more fun jerking him off. His cock just felt good in your hand. You swiftly tugged on his shaft, causing him to squirm and protest the movement of your hand on his cock. This just made you jerk him off faster.  
You felt two iron-like grips on your arms. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t move. You looked up at Goodra, who was frowning. He demonstrated his freakish strength when he picked you up like nothing, threw your body over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, got up, threw you back on the couch with a whump, and then got between your legs.  
“W-what are you doing…?” You asked as he pulled your groin under his legs.  
“Goodra!” He stated triumphantly.  
You understood what he was doing when he grabbed your freakishly erect cock and sat on it. All of the things you got to enjoy when you were on the top of Goodra were gone; the Pokemon began to rut you instead. Waves of pleasures cascaded up and down your cock as Goodra squeezed it with his asshole, and, even though he weighed a lot, the pressure on your waist seemed to only add to the experience. As he bounced up and down on your cock, his own member was smacking wetly against your chest every time he sank down to your balls. You despretly wasnted to take it into your hands and jerk him off, but the way he was fucking you just felt too good.  
You felt an odd pressure slowly building up in your loins. Knowing what it was, you tried to delay it as much as possible, but all of your attempts to block the incoming orgasm failed. Goodra just knew how to fuck you really well.  
You threw your head back and moaned loudly as waves of pleasure were spat out of your cock and into Goodra’s warm, slimy asshole. He stopped bouncing on your cock and leaned down on you, smiling. He moved his rear back and forth, in an attempt to milk as much cum from you as he could. You threw your arms around his neck as you came, and he gave you a kiss on the neck when he felt your grip weaken. He sat up and smiled triumphantly again.  
“Goodra! Goodra!” He said enthusiastically.  
“W...What…?” You stammered, slowly gaining awareness.  
Goodra had gotten off of you, leaving a coat of slime almost everywhere on you, especially your groin and pulsing genitals. He was craning his neck to look at his rear, which was dripping with a mixture of his own slime and your cum. You propped your body up on the couch with your arms and looked at his expression of delight at his dribbling asshole.  
“Did… did I do that?” You asked, a little off put at just how much cum you had apparently shot into him.  
Goodra looked over at you and nodded, all while he was smiling his signature smile. You nodded to yourself, and laid back down on the couch, trying to bask in the glow that was burning through your legs. Goodra’s weight made itself known on the couch, and you sat up again. He was sitting on the couch, looking down at his pulsing cock with worry. You got up and crawled over to him, leaning on his thigh and looking up at him.  
“Why are you so sad? It’s just an erection…” You said, pushing it down with a finger and smiling as it hastily returned to its stout position.  
“Goodra....” He said, squirming.  
He tried to shove you off, but you were having none of it. You didn’t think that his cock would ever be able to fit inside you, and, quite frankly, you didn’t want Goodra penetrating you, but you figured you could rub it in between your cheeks. It was an odd way of getting Goodra off, and the hetrosexual part of your mind was screaming for you not to do it, but he just looked so sad, you couldn’t just leave him like this, especially since he had let you fuck him.  
Goodra seemed to think that you wanted him to fuck you, and was trying to push you away from his cock, sliding from one end of the couch to the other, but you kept at it. Eventually, he was cornered, and you had one of his legs pinned under one of your own, and as much as he tried to struggle, he couldn’t seem to get free.  
“Do you trust me, Goodra?” Your heart pounding from the nervousness.  
Goodra shook his head in a resounding no, but after the puppy dog eyes you gave him, he bit his lip, as if lost in thought. Before he could come up with an answer, you sat on his cock, and caused him to shutter. It felt weird, having your asscheeks spread like this, but at least you weren’t being penetrated by him.  
You assumed that would hurt more.  
His cock managed to spread your cheeks apart more as you slid down it, and the thick part of his tapered cock felt good against your small asshole. Goodra wrapped his arms around you and tried to push you off, but you got right back on his cock with a grin and began to quickly move up and down his cock. He was squeaking his name as he tried to shove you off, but whenever he succeeded, you would get right back on the pulsing member and his next shove wouldn't be as hard as the last one. After a few more shoves and remounts, you felt him stop resisting, and began to slide back and forth on his member, enjoying the natural lubricant his cock spewed out. You actually found yourself getting hard again, but you were focused on Goodra. Two wet, fat arms found themselves around your waist, and you found that Goodra had began to use his hips to slide his cock in and out of your cheeks, so you focused on squeezing them as hard as you could. It worked, and you felt Goodra use more force in between his thrusts as he fucked your asscheeks. You felt him stop thrusting, and looked back. He was panting, the sheen of slime that usually coated his face seemed particularly more shiny.  
“You okay?” You asked, slowly beginning to move up and down his cock.  
“G-goodra…” He said, throwing his head back.  
You stopped moving as he recovered. After a minute or so of him panting, you felt arms wrap around you, and turn you around. With your back resting on the couch, Goodra put his cock right above yours with a grin. You had never measured your cock, in fact, you had never even thought about it, but it was obvious that Goodra was much more endowed than you. His cock looked a lot better than yours, in your opinion. A panicked thought ran through your mind; was he going to fuck you?  
“Um… Goodra, I don’t think.... I don’t think it's gonna fit…” You stammered, your heart begins to pound again as he pushed your legs together and got into position.  
He just smiled and pished his cock through your legs, and it all suddenly became clear; he wasn’t going to fuck your ass, just your legs. You shivered at the contact his cock made as it pushed against your flaccid cock, pulling it forwards before sliding it back. It quickly got you hard, and you laid back and enjoyed it as Goodra fucked you, enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing against yours. He placed his hands on your legs and began to push them together even tighter, and used them for support as his cock slid in and out of your chubby legs. You felt him begin to stammer in his thrusts, and figured he was close. You didn’t know what, if anything, to say, so all you did was squeeze your thighs as he erratically fucked your legs. After three or so powerful thrusts into your legs, you began to become covered in his cum.  
White ropes of the liquid shot out of his cock at amazing speeds, and a few of them hit you in the face. Most of the Pokemon’s cum pooled up on your belly, but he kept shooting his seed and screaming his name. You began to laugh at the spectacle, of Goodra wildly thrusting in and out of your legs, screaming his name and showering you with his slimy cum.  
After he was finished, you felt his grasp on your legs weaken, and he collapsed on your chest. It knocked the breath out of you, and you quickly sucked air into your lungs as Goodra softly cooed his name. Once you felt good, you couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked so at peace with himself as he lay in a pool of his own cum. You reached down and began to stroke his long neck, running your fingers along the light green groves that periodically dotted his neck.  
After a minute of cuddling with Goodra, you felt yourself begin to get hard again. It wasn’t your fault, you were a twelve year old boy, and a rather large, slimy Pokemon was resting on your cock. His chest was pushing against your growing member with every breath, and eventually he must have felt it, because he got up with a grin and looked down. Sure enough, your member was standing at attention, gently throbbing as the two of you examined it.  
“Do… do you think you could suck on it?” You gulped, looking away from Goodra.  
You felt a hand guide your head back to look at him. Goodra was smiling reassuringly, as if trying to tell you that you had nothing to worry about. The two of you were in this together. He slid down to your knees again, for the second time this evening. You felt his hand begin to slide up and down your cock, squishing the tip between his fingers as he played with your member. This must have been revenge for the time when you had jerked him off instead of fucking him.  
He stopped pretty quickly, however.  
Goodra was nothing if not obedient, it seemed. Your heart was racing as his mouth neared your cock. You felt the heat from his breaths on your moist, throbbing member. Goodra seemed to be teasing you, running a finger up and down your shaft and just breathing on it. For a while, it seemed as if that was all he was going to do. Then, thankfully, you felt a warm, slimy, yet soft tongue slip from the very base of your cock up to the tip of your cock.  
“Oh, Arceus…” You said as Goodra’s tongue gave you a onceover.  
He giggled, and ran his tongue back down your shaft, tracing different lines and veins as he went down your member. You felt unsure of this, but you put your hands on his head. You didn’t apply pressure, or shove him down, it just felt right. Goodra seemed to like this, and worked his way back up your fluttering cock. You took a deep breath as you looked down. He was looking at your cock with his smile, and opened his mouth. An explosion of heat and wet was driven down your cock as Goodra sucked the entire member into his mouth. Whatever flaccidity was in your cock up until that point immediately went away. You had the hardest erection you thought you could get, and began to push down on his head with a bit of force now. This felt way too good, and your body wasn’t comfortable not doing anything. As you clenched your legs together, it was amazing at how well Goodra was at sucking you off. His tongue swirled around your member as he sucked on it, and he had even taken to fondling your balls with his slimy hands as he made you moan. He wrapped his arms around your waist and began to push your cock into his mouth, going down it as he pushed you into him. This caused you to smack against his face with some force, but he seemed to be enjoying it. Wet smacking sounds filled the room, along with your high pitched moans and Goodra’s deep hums of appreciation. Goodra really was an expert on sucking your cock, somehow. He let your waist go, seeming to hope that you would get the message and begin to thrust on your own. You didn’t, but he seemed indifferent to your inaction. He wrapped his hand around your cock and began to jerk you off, spending a lot of his time with your tip in his mouth. With his other hand he began to fondle your balls, rubbing each gently before tickling the bottom of the sack and rubbing the self appointed itch away. After a bit of ball fondling, you felt him rub all the way back to your asshole. It felt odd, feeling his hand making its way lazily up into your ass.  
“What… oh…. What are yo-you doin ...doing?” You murmured, deep in the throes of both passion and pleasure.  
“Goodra!” Goodra said with a mouthful of cock. It was a bit hard to understand him, but he was sucking your cock, not giving a speech.  
“GAH!” You yelped as you felt him spread your asshole apart.  
A warm, well lubricated hand was pushed into your virgin asshole, officially breaking it in. Goodra continued to suck you off, even when you tried to force his hand out of your asshole. He just pushed harder and took a bit more of your cock in his mouth. You had to admit, it did feel pretty good after the initial wave of pain left your ass. His hand was big, sure, but it was slimy, and easily slid in and out. It honestly felt like you were pooping. You felt his hand press against something that caused shivers to run down your spine. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but along with the blowjob, you knew you couldn’t take much more of this. It felt as if Goodra was forcing the cum out of you, and you made a mental note of where he was rubbing in your ass for later.  
One clench of your legs and asshole later, and you began to cum. Goodra smiled as he sucked the cum out of you, and you were treated to an orgasm like no other. Waves and waves of pleasure, bliss, and lust crashed against you like an ocean as a soft tongue traced where the cum shot out of you, helping it along. You felt him suck on your tip like a child would a lollipop, and it honestly made you shiver in delight.  
After a minute, you began to squirm under the tutelage of Goodra’s tongue. You pushed him off of your cock, and he thankfully obeyed.  
“Fuck, Goodra…” You said, panting.  
He crawled up you and laid his head on your slimy chest. It was nice, and you began to rub his head again. He seemed to like that.  
“Well, we should probably get up.” You said, pushing him off gently. “Look at this mess…”  
The couch was indeed a mess. Slime, cum, and other such bodily fluids had made a mess of the couch. Goodra obeyed, and got off of you, laying down on his tarp in the corner of the room. It would have been to easy to fuck him on the tarp, right?  
As the TV played some crime drama, you began the long process of cleaning off the couch, all the while feeling eyes on your ass. It took a lot of elbow grease, but eventually the couch looked as good as new, along with the carpet near it.  
“I’m going to take a shower....” You said to yourself.  
Just before you left the living room, Goodra got up and ran over to you, tackling you in a hug. Again, you sucked in air as he squeezed you, and tried to hug back. Goodra looked down at you and gave you a long, sloppy lick, giggling as he got off of you and returned to his tarp.  
“Goodness…” You murmured to yourself as you got up.  
It certainly had been a fun evening, and you were sure to tell your friend tomorrow. First, however, there was a lot of stuff to wash off of you, half of which you didn’t even know the name of. You were, for sure, going to do this again tonight, however.

The End

Author’s Note  
Hello. I wanted to apologize for Chapter Three, or Squirtle’s chapter. It was extremely low effort, and I may rewrite it in the future. I guess it was because I was writing it on my phone, but from now on, my chapters are going to be a minimum of ten thousand words, no exception.  
Anyways, thanks for the kudos and whatnot, and I hope you enjoyed these works so far. I can promise there will be more to cum!  
Kadarchy


	5. Nidoqueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested from me by a user. Hope they enjoy!  
> Male Trainer x Female Pokemon, Male Trainer x Female Pokemon

“Nidorina, use bite!” A trainer yelled, pointing towards what must have been the twentieth Zubat he had fought while he and his Nidorina were making their way through the cave area beneath Mt. Moon. They were tiresome creatures to fight, and it showed by the amount of bites and scratches Nidorina had on her body.  
Nidorina yelled her name before leaping out off the ground with a tired leap before bringing the writhing bat down in her jaw. She gave it a good bite, snapping its spine before depositing its lifeless body onto the cave ground. Her red eyes glinted from the flashlight, and you could see just how tired Nidorina was. Deep down, you felt bad for her, but she was the only Pokemon you had, and this was valuable experience for her. She slowly returned to you on all fours, rubbing herself on your legs the same way a cat would. You didn’t know where she picked this habit up, but you found it completely adorable, and never trained her out of it.  
“C’mon, we’re almost out of here.” You said to her, rubbing her with your leg.  
You heard her sigh as the two of you walked towards an opening in the distance. You couldn’t see or feel the sun, but a guide that you had talked to before going on this adventure told you to always head towards the wind, and the path you were on was well worn from the many hopeful Pokemon trainers who needed to cross this cave in order to find a Moon Stone to evolve different kinds of Pokemon.  
It had been on your wish list to find or buy a Moon Stone, but an opportunity had never presented itself for one to be either found or bought. Evolving your Nidorina had been on your mind for awhile; she had been your first Pokemon you got, and see was enough for you. It also wouldn’t have hurt to have a Nidoqueen for protection, as well. Team Rocket had been quite active in the past months, and with an imposing Pokemon like Nidoqueen at your side, they might think twice before attacking you.  
You were deep in thought when yet another Zubat lept from its perch for an attack, its oh-so familiar screech sending you into a rage. Before you could even think of uttering a command to Nidorina, however, she leapt into the air and caught the Zubat out of the air, bringing it down to the ground with a crash. You watched Nidorina tear the poor creature with half disgust, and half apathy. As it offered its last, gurgled breath, Nidorina trotted back to you, frowning.  
“I know, I know, but we’re almost out. I promise I’ll give you something yummy when we get out of here.” You said to her, kicking the corpse of the Zubat off to the side.  
Instead of colliding with a wall like you expected it to, you heard it thump down what seemed to be a small cliff. Intrigued, you shined your flashlight towards the corpse of the Pokemon, and saw that there was almost like a small doorway cut into the rock. The room inside went on for some time, and your spelunking side was begging you to check it out.  
“Nidorina!” Nidorina half yelled, half roared in anger.  
“Eh?” You said, snapping out of your trance.  
While you were looking at the entrance to whatever room the doorway led in to, Nidorina had taken three more Zubats down, each as bloody as the one you had kicked off to the side. It was clear to you that you needed to leave this cave before your only hope of getting out of it alive passed out from exhaustion.  
You kicked the twitching corpses of the Zubats into a pile by the entrance, hoping that some other Pokemon wouldn’t scavenge them before you could come back tomorrow and take a look at whatever might be inside.  
The two of you continued forward on the path killing Zubats and running from the occasional Geodude until you felt the cool night air on your face. Nidorina must have felt it as well, as she took off into a run down the narrow corridor. You pursued her, and the sense of relief you felt when you ran out of the cave and into the cool night air was unable to be described. It was dark out, but still bright enough to see your hands in front of your face. There was a small campground not twenty feet from the entrance of the cave, and you walked to it with your Nidorina following you. Around a ring of rocks was a stack of firewood, and you took a few logs off of it and stacked them in a shape that you knew would cause them to stay on fire once lit. You took out some homemade kindling and a lighter, and soon enough, there was a huge fire going. While Nidorina took a much deserved rest, you began the short process of setting up your two person tent a safe distance away from the campfire. When it was all set, you took your boots off and set them by the entrance of the open tent before crawling inside and fixing your bed.  
Then came the part of the night you always looked forward to; sleeping under the stars. Kanto was a rather temperate place, but you always knew when it was going to rain, and tonight, the skies were clear. You could see the stars in all of their splendor, and where happy with the progress you have made in training Nidorina. As you laid on your sleeping bag, you began to feel an uncomfortable tightness in your pants. Slightly disappointed with yourself, and slightly turned on, you looked at Nidorina by the campfire. Her rear was to you, and her tail was softly moving back and forth, and it gave you a good view of why you were turned on. Her small slit, and tight, pink rear, it was something you’ve wanted since you caught her.  
Seeing Nidorina this way brought back memories of the time you had tried to do something sexual with her. It was maybe a month or two after your sixteenth birthday, and you were home alone with her. You didn’t know why you decided to jerk off with the door open, but nevertheless, your shorts were around your underwear, and you were beating off to pictures and videos of your favorite Pokemon at the time, Umbreon, in such wonderful positions. There was the usual doggy style, where a human would mount the aroused Pokemon and fuck it, but there were also other positions. The trainer laying the Umbreon on his stomach and fucking it, its knotted cock flopping losely against its stomach, or the other way around. You were amazed at how well Umbreon could deepthroat a cock as big as its leg, and it had gotten you to a point where you were so aroused it hurt. As you were masturbating, however, you saw your Nidoran waddle into the room, curious at the noise. Your first instinct was to immediately cover yourself, but the more you thought about it, why should you? After all, you were home alone with her, and she was your Pokemon, after all.  
When she was close, you gently grabbed her and laid her besides you, sitting up and watching her look at your groin and painfully aroused prick. Your lust soon took over you, and you took her and set her down on her back. She looked at you, confused, as you prodded her, and tried to squirm away. Your comforting helped her, and soon, you felt her flesh give way. She was surprisingly warm inside her slit, but she jumped off of your finger and yelped. Before you could even stop her, she was off of your bed and out of the room.  
You were a little disappointed, to be honest with yourself, but it didn’t stop you from beating yourself to an orgasm just from the very touch of her warmth and the pornographic stimulus from the moaning Umbreon on your phone.  
As you looked at her, you realized that something had to be done about your aroused member. Your heart skipped a beat as you got up and zipped the tent closed, and laid back on your sleeping bag. The shorts came off easily enough, and were soon wrapped around your ankles as you scrolled through the sites you knew housed the best Pokemon smut. You saw pictures of videos of Machokes fucking large black women, Lucarios fucking and being fucked by all sorts of humans, even the occational compilation of dragon types gangbanging a woman and filling her with their seed. Even though you had an account on the site, you didn’t feel like signing in, and typed into the search bar exactly what you wanted to see; “Busty Nidoqueen creampie”. There were a lot of results, but you didn’t find anything that really caught your eye until the fourth page or so of results. It was a large Nidoqueen with gigantic breasts involved in a threesome. From the flashing images on the video screen, you could see that one was being sucked off by her, another was skewering her with his cock. It turned you on more than anything you had ever watched, partly from the porn, but mostly because you had a female Nidoran, and she would indeed evolve into a Nidoqueen, almost identical to the one being fucked by the two men in the video.  
The porn worked well for you. Seeing Nidoqueen being spit-roasted by two well endowed hunks set your loins on fire, and very soon, you shot a rope of cum onto your stomach as you furiously jerked off. A small, dehydrated amount of the white, sticky liquid dribbled down your fingers, but didn’t go far. After your lust died down, you grabbed a sock from the corner of the tent and tried your best to wipe your essence off.  
When it was done, you sat in the hazy afterglow of a self-inflicted orgasm and, even though you really weren’t interested in it anymore, you laid back and continued to watch the Nidoqueen in her throes of her own lust. It was quite awesome how well she was taking the two cocks, which you guessed to be around eight or nine inches in length. You chalked it up to differences in anatomy before pulling your underwear and shorts back up to your waist and fastened securely with your belt. The sandles you fished out of your backpack were well worn, but comfortable, and, best of all, they didn’t require cummy socks to be worn with them. The tent unzipped easily enough, and you saw Nidorina by the campfire, hungry eyeing you as you got out of the tent. Before you zipped the tent back up again, you pulled out some lunch you had bought in a nearby town, two twelve inch turkey grinders. You gave one to Nidorina, and ate the other.  
Normally, Pokemon are supposed to be fed only Poke Food, such as berries or other bagged foodstuffs you can find in the PokeMart, however, Nidorina was cut from a different cloth. She was your only Pokemon, and you wanted every second you spent with her to be special, even if it meant spending twice the amount you normally would on food. You threw another log or two on the fire before sitting back down, and Nidorina hopped onto your lap.  
She fell asleep rather quickly, and you sat there with her, stroking her leathery skin between her poisonous spikes as safely as you could.  
The weight felt really good on your crotch, you thought.  
Your mind drifted to what had happened that day, about all the Pokemon Nidorina had either knocked out or outright killed, and you realized that she probably gained quite a bit from the experience. Your thoughts drifted towards the hollow part of the cave, however.  
It was big enough for a human to walk upright, and you had felt a cold wind blow on your face when you had looked into it. It’s partly why it had interested you so much; you had believed that it was the exit to the cave. The more you thought about it, the more it seemed to interest you, and it got to the point where you couldn’t bear thinking about it for one second longer.  
You decided to leave Nidorina in your tent, and quietly zipped it closed. After grabbing a rather large hunting knife that had been gifted to you by your grandfather and a very strong flashlight, you got up and made your way to the cave. Before you left, however, you kicked some dirt on the dwindling embers, effectively putting them out. Never leave a fire unattended. That’s what your father had drilled into you so many times.  
Once done, it was to the cave.  
It was a stone's throw away, and you clicked your flashlight on before you walked through the entrance. The powerful beam of light sliced through the air, illuminating every nook and cranny. You took the hunting knife from its sheath and held in one hand. Hopefully you wouldn’t have to use it, but it never hurts to be too safe.  
Surely enough, there were some Zubats on the receiving end of the knife, and by the time you had made it back to the spot where you had kicked the Zubat’s bloody corpses, and saw the small cutout of stone you had mistaken for a doorway. It really looked like an entrance, however, and you took a tentative step into the hall, being careful not to trip over all of the Zubat.  
The hallway was rather unremarkable, much to your disappointment, but you felt the wind on your face slowly get stronger and stronger until you came upon an exit to the cave. You stepped back into the night air and shone your flashlight around the area, and your heart skipped a couple of beats. There were at least twenty Clefairies, dancing around a raised mound of stone. Your flashlight seemed to immediately draw their attention, and very soon, they were jumping and hopping towards you as if gravity didn’t mean as much to them as it did to you.  
Everything went south really quick, as the small, yet freakishly strong Pokemon tackled you to the ground, and began to strip off all of your clothing. You felt your sandals being undone and slid off at the same time your shirt was being pulled off, and your belt being undone. You screamed like a child at the sexual assault, but it didn’t matter; there was nobody around to help.  
Your shorts and underwear were slid off in one fell swoop, and you were hoisted onto the backs of the Clefairies, and were carried towards the center of the open cavern. Their little hands dug into you wherever they were holding you, and you were soon deposited into a pool of water roughly the same size as a regular swimming pool. Thoughts and horror rushed through your mind as your rear collided with the mud. What if you had stumbled upon some odd Pokemon ritual? What if you were their main course?  
Before any other terrifying thoughts could rush through your head, you saw a Clefable on the other side of the pond. The six spiky protrusions that came from her back glowed a very bright pink, and it illuminated the cave well. You looked around in amazement at the shimmering stones that lined the cave walls and the bottom of the pond, and before you knew it, the Pokemon was upon you.  
“I see…” It said.  
It continued to observe you, but what had just happened was too shocking to matter whether or not a Pokemon was looking at you. As far as you know, Clefable shouldn’t be able to speak a human language; most Pokemon usually stuck to one variant of their name. As you sat in a dumbstruck silence, Clefable gently drifted down and sat cross legged in front of you. It gave a quaint smile, as if it hadn’t just blown your mind.  
“D-... Did you just… Speak?” You said, gulping and looking at the Pokemon as if it were made of diamonds.  
“Yup.” It said, giggling. “I know your language, it was fairly easy to learn.”  
“Huh…” You said, still dumbstruck. You pinched yourself, hoping it was all a dream, like it usually was in the movies. It wasn’t. “Um…”  
“Hm?” Clefable said quietly.  
“Why… how… what?”  
“I know how to eat human dreams. It left me with a large amount of knowledge about your kind.”  
“Huh. Well… Um… Why did they steal my clothing?” You asked, pointing back with your thumb at the thieving Pokemon.  
“You don’t know?” It asked, giving a frown that was almost invisible. You shake your head, and Clefable grinned. “Well, this is my cove. There are all sorts of stones here that help in evolving your Pokemon. Your Nidorina, for instance.”  
“How…”  
“You kind of left a bloody trail, and were quite loud going through my cave.”  
“S-sorry. So, you have moonstones?”  
“Sure do! Moon, fire, water, leaf, all sorts of different stones.” Clefable said with a smile.  
“Okay, so why am I naked? You haven't answered me yet.”  
“Well, if you want a stone, then I want payment.” Clefable said with a grin.  
The Pokemon had an odd look in its eye as it edged closer to you, and you slowly shifted backwards until you hit the mound of stone in the middle of the room. Before you could do anything, the Pokemon’s hand gently rested on your nervous cock, and slowly began to pull on it. You shuttered at the grasp of the Pokemon’s hand, and you could feel whatever powers she had slowly forcing your cock erect. Clefable leaned her head onto her arm, which she rested on your thigh as she stroked your cock with her free hand. Lazily, your cock was pulled from the base, held at your tip for a second, before being guided back down. Clefable changed pace in a flash, and took your cock in both her hands, and wildly began to tug on it, licking the tip as she drew it close to her mouth. You shouted in pleasure unknown as her soft, wet tongue quickly gave little licks around your cock, and began to squirm in the water. Clefable giggled as she gave you the best handjob in you life, but let go of your throbbing cock. It bounced a bit before pointing towards the Pokemon. You found out the sex of the her soon enough; where there could have been a cock, there was a wet slit, and you weren’t sure if it was from the water, or if she was genuienly aroused.  
Before you could help out, she was on your cock, but couldn’t slide down it as fast as she wanted to. You took some initiative and took her by her sides, pushing her down your length. Clefable screamed as your cock was rammed into her, and it was joined by your moans. She was incredibly tight for such a large Pokemon, and it felt akin to trying to get your cock into a ribbed, fleshy toilet paper roll. As your cock explored the innermost workings of the Pokemon, you noticed that the Clefaries were gathering around you, watching. Normally, you would have some sort of anexietry about this, especially when you were fucking something, but your mind was too clouded with lust, and you began to pound the Pokemon. Every time your waist slapped into hers, it filled the cavern with a loud echo of your pleasure and hers. You wrapped your arms around her as best you could and fell into her, getting on top. It became much easier to fuck her, and began to pump your cock in and out of her like a piston. Clefable resorted to screaming her name in pleasure as she was rutted, your balls smacking against her as your cock explored areas of her she didn’t even know she had.  
You pulled your cock out of her for a second, smacking her gently on the tender pearl of nerves she had before diving deep back inside her. She began to quiver at the pleasure, grabbing your arms and pulling you close on her as your cock drove into her. Out of the blue, while you were still fucking her, you felt her bite your shoulder and cry a muffled cry as she climaxed on you, and like you had witnessed in the porn videos you watched, you beared through the pain of her teeth digging into you and began to rub her button, sending her into orgasmic overdrive. You felt her squirm and moan under your thumb, and relief flooded through you when you felt the jaw that held your shoulder in it let go. You felt warm blood run down your shoulder as you continued to give her a few more slow pushes, and eventually, your cock was slowly pulled out of her.  
It came out with a wet pop, and you languidly sat down, washing the smell of her sex off your still throbbing cock. Clefable didn’t make any move for awhile, just laid in the water, panting. You could see her slit pulsing every few seconds, and felt proud of what you had done. The Clefairies were gathering around Clefable, trying to get a better look of her twitching, broken-in lips, before looking back at you, seemingly excited. Every now and then, one would venture too close to you, and you tried to grab it playfully. It would be just beyond your reach, however, and would skirt away to join its friends. Clefable finally sat up, dazed, and shook her head.  
“That a good payment?” You asked, smirking.  
“Y-... yeah.” She said, smiling. She spied your own erection, still throbbing under the cool nights sky, and raised her eyebrows. “Was I that appealing to you that you couldn’t even cum?”  
“Huh? Oh, no, it’s not that.” You said, smiling in an attempt to what could only seem to be to cool her rising anger. “I had jerked off a few minutes before coming here. I’m kinda spent.”  
Clefable was having none of that, however, because from the look in her eyes when she said her name a couple of times was frightening. For the second time this night, you were swarmed by Clefairies, each of which fought and vied for space on your lap, stomach and groin. You were buried under the pink mass, and began to pant and yelp in pleasure as you felt their tongues begin to worship your cock. A click on the tip, before a long lick up the middle, another two that ended in one swallowing your cock, and before you knew it, all but three Clefaries had left your cock. You sat up as best you could, and watched them work your knob. They would take turns sucking it, maybe a few seconds each, and make their way with their tongues up and down your cock. You felt another Clefairy underneath you, sucking on your balls as the others deepthroated your cock. Already feeling close, you decided to take this pleasurable situation into your own hands.  
You grabbed one of the Clefairy under its arms, and picked it up. It looked at you, confused and worried, and eyed your cock with fear. You smiled at it, and rested it on the tip of your cock, its small, wet slit parting for your tip. If Clefable was like fucking a small, fleshy toilet paper role, then fucking a Clefairy was like fucking something the size of a pencil. She screamed in pain as you drove your entire length into its hot, wet hole, and felt it shudder as she was planted at the base of your cock. Soon, you pulled her off, and rammed your cock back into her as you pushed her down, and she let lose another scream. You began to fuck her hard, feeling the familiar workings of an intense orgasm begin to rack your body.  
You couldn’t help it; Clefairy was freakishly tight, and her wet, warm passage was milking you for all you are worth. Before you could pull your cock out, your mind exploded with the feeling of a mountainous orgasm. You pushed deeply into the poor Pokemon fleshlight, hugging her close and gently pulling an inch out before pushing back in.  
The other Pokemon watched in horror and lust as one of their own was used, but you didn’t see them. Waves of pleasure were pushed out of your cock like the waves of a tsunami, which crashed onto your tip before being pushed all over your body. You felt pressure against your cock, and you half pulled out, and were half pushed out from the volume of cum that was sloshing inside Clefairy’s slit. You picked her up as cum leaked out of her like water all over your chest, and smiled at the twitching, crying Pokemon. You placed her in the water, and watched as more of your seed drifted out of her.  
The look you gave to Clefable showed that you had indeed been satisfied. You were a bit worried that you had hurt the Clefairy, and Clefable seemed to sense it.  
“Don’t worry about her, she’s the youngest here. She’s never been with anybody, or anything.” She said, walking towards you.  
“O-...oh. Still, though.”  
“She’ll be fine. It was her choice to stay with you when almost all the others left. I figure that that is payment enough. For me, at least.” Clefable said, holding out a small, beautiful rock.  
It was the color of the moon, and shimmering just as brilliantly. Every angle that you turned it from, it seemed as if a new area was made. There was a bright, blue aura around it, and carefully took it.  
“Is this a moon stone?” You asked her, not taking your eyes away from the beauty.  
“It is. I assumed this is the one you wanted?”  
You nodded before looking back up.  
“Uh… thanks. For everything, I guess.” You said, still a little orgasmically hung over.  
“Feel free to come back any time…” Clefable said, smiling.  
“Can I… um… get my clothing back?” You asked her, blushing. “Kinda naked here.”  
“Look around.” Clefable said before turning and prancing away, seemingly walking on the water.  
You used the light of the moon reflecting off of the pond to search for your clothing, and eventually found all of it. Underwear on a rock, your shirt, unfortunately, in water, socks and pants in a ball by the front entrance, along with your knife and flashlight. After you had gone about getting dressed, you gave one last look at the marvel of a sight you see before you. The Clefairies had gone back to prancing in a circle, as if nothing had even happened. Even the one you had so ruthlessly, so viciously fucked was dancing, semen dripping from its red slit between her legs. A breeze made you violently shiver, and you clasped your arms together in an attempt to retain as much warmth as possible as you made your way back to the main tunnel of this cave.  
Once you were out again, you made a beeline for the fire. It was easy to relight, and you were soon basking in the warmth and glow of the burning flames. You took your shirt off and squeezed out what little water remained, and set it to dry on a nearby rock.  
Curiosity got the better of you, and you pulled out the phone sized rock out of your pocket and gave it a once over. It really was almost a work of art in the way it shimmered and gleamed like a gem in the firelight. It sparkled with flecks of silver and blue, seeming to be in a crescent wave inside the stone, which was as clear as a glass of water might be. Every which way you turn it, it seemed to form a new pattern, with all new colors emerging from the clear stone. You shone your flashlight through it, and was delighted to see that it formed brilliant, almost sparkling shadows on the dirt ground. Each danced in the light, as if possessed by a spirit, and they each seemed to be floating independently of where the light was shone.  
You placed the stone down, coming to the realization that you could easily look at it all night, and looked off into the fire. It burned brightly, and smoke stung your eyes, but it had served its purpose. You were warm, and that’s all that had mattered. You decided to leave the fire to itself for the remainder of the night, and crawled into your tent after making sure to take the Moon Stone.  
Nidorina’s Pokeball sat on your pillow, as if judging you for running off into a cave without it. As your tenderly removed what remained of your clothing, you thought about what having a Moon Stone meant for Nidorina. She could evolve into a Nidoqueen, which only served to comfort you greater. Nidoqueens were not a force to be taken lightly, even if they were smaller than reputation would have you believe. Zubats wouldn’t be a problem, nor would most Pokemon, or even human thugs.  
Your cock gave off a funny, swirling feeling as you brought the blanket over its tender, wonderfully utilized shaft, and all you could imagine as you drifted off to sleep was fucking that Clefairy. Tight as a… You didn’t even have anything to compare the walls of her sex to.  
You went to bed with an erection as you thought more and more about fucking the Pokemon, about the tongue job they had given you before hand, and the alarmingly prideful feeling you had from fucking Clefable in front of a croud of what were either her children or those who worshipped her.  
.  
..  
…  
..  
.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You awoke to the ear grating sound of the alarm clock that you had sworn to throw out over a year ago. Half dazed, half asleep, you pressed the snooze button for the blissful reprieve that is the end of the alarm. Panic soon grew in you from the sound that would rear its head in a few minutes, so you decided to turn the alarm off and sat up. Nidorina stirred by your feet, apparently having escaped from her Pokeball to cuddle with her trainer and keep him warm in an otherwise cold night.  
She had fallen asleep by the time you had stopped staring blankly at the zipped up tent door, thinking about what it would be like to sleep an extra thirty minutes, maybe even an hour more.  
What would be the harm in that?  
Eventually, you decided against it, and carefully crawled over Nidorina and out of the tent. The cold, dew soaked morning air struck your warm face, causing you to grimace. You started the fire as soon as humanly possible, and sat down on the log that functioned as a chair as you warmed yourself. This was the season of cold mornings and nights, but warm afternoons.  
Nidorina joined you after a bit, carrying your mess kit in her mouth, a trick that you weren’t sure where she had picked up.  
Breakfast, for the most part, consisted of oatmeal and Oran Berries, a meal which you certainly had a lot of. But food was food, and neither you nor Nidorina complained. As the two of you ate, you gave Nidorina a once over, admiring her perfectly pale-blue skin, her big, floppy ears, and piercing red eyes.  
She looked up at you at the same time you became painfully aware of an erection slowly growing in your loins. Nidorina smiled at you, and you smiled back.  
“So… uh… I explored that tunnel we found yesterday.” You said, looking down and fondly remembering the Clefairy you had taken.  
“Nido?” She asked, a worried look on her face.  
“Eh? Oh, I’m fine, more than fine, actually.”  
Nidorina cocked her head to one side and gave you a funny look, and you decided that it would be better to show her instead of trying to explain. You made your way into the tent and withdrew the Moon Stone from the place you had hidden it the night before, and sat back down on the log. Nidorina gave you an odd look as you showed it to her, but she suddenly became wide-eyed and awestruck.  
“It’s a Moon Stone.” You said, smiling.  
“Nidorina!” She said, getting on her hind legs and resting the others on your legs to get a better view. Nidorina seemed to marvel at the sight of the stone before looking up at you. “Nido?”  
“Only if you want to. I’ll still love you either way.” You said. When it came to Nidorina, you understood her more than anybody else did.  
Nidorina didn’t even hesitate in her choice, and nuzzled the Moon Stone. There was a dim light that suddenly exploded into brilliant flashes of white light that made you almost go blind. You could see the figure of Nidorina starting to warp and shift in the light, and as soon as it happened, it stopped.  
Once you had taken your hand from your face, you got a good look at your new partner.  
If you had been standing, Nidoqueen would have been up to your shoulders, but as it was, you were eye level with her stomach. She had a beautiful dark blue skin now, and it seemed as soft as it had been when she was a Nidorina. Her eyes were a deep, beautiful brown, and her ears had turned into the cutest thing you have ever seen. Her jaw was the same color as…  
Oh, dear Arceus…  
Nidoqueen, as you expected, had evolved breasts. What you didn’t expect was for them to be as big as they were, or have such a cute nipple in the middle.Your erection now freely grew in your pants, and you couldn’t help but look in between her legs. You saw the most beautiful slit, a plump valley that begged, nay, demanded your gaze. The largest gulp you ever took made its way down your throat as your prick pressed hard against your shorts.  
“N-Nido?” Nidoqueen asked, looking down at her new body. She picked her large breasts up, rubbing the small, pink nipples and moaning softly before letting them go. They bounced back to where they belonged, jiggling a bit.  
You looked at Nidoqueen, who was staring at your bulge, and blushed, your face smiling like a fool without consent. She walked over to you, pat, pat, pat, that were once the sounds of her walk turning into loud thumps. Or, maybe that was just your heart.  
She came over to you, and you quickly stood up, looking down at the stiff pole that protruded from your shorts. She grabbed it between her fingers, gently. Your chest felt red hot as the fondling took place, and your heart was beating a mile a minute. Nidoqueen looked up at you, an eye ridge cocked in curiosity. She carefully slipped a finger down the waistband of your shorts, looking up at you as if asking for permission to continue.  
‘C’mon, what’s taking so long?’ You thought, gulping.  
You took her hand in yours, and helped her in pulling your shorts and undergarments off. Your cock bounced from the release, gently throbbing as it was exposed to the fresh air and stares of both you and Nidoqueen. She giggled, a cute melding of sounds that reminded you of a running stream and falling rocks as she picked your cock up in a hand.  
Her hand felt oddly like a human hand, and was warm, and soft. She gave your cock a good squeeze before beginning to tug on it. You groaned as her digits wrapped around your length, giving you an amateur handjob. With a well of bravado with unknown origins, you reached out a hand, and cupped one of her breasts. It was very soft, and exactly like how you always imagined a breast would feel; plump, exciting, warm. Nidoqueen gave a slight moan as you played with her nipple, and squeezed a bit tighter in an uncontrollable response.  
Nidoqueen let go of your cock, and backed up a bit. You looked at her as she got down and leaned on the log which not a few minutes ago was bigger than her, and opened her legs. You gulped as she looked at you, the lust and want in her eyes palpable. You didn’t know, or cared what had gotten into her, you knew your duty you had to her.  
She had opened the slit between her legs, and you gulped as you saw her spread it with her fingers. It was slightly pulsing, wanting you inside it, dripping with anticipation and lust. You got down, positioning your cock between her legs and looked up.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” You asked, smiling.  
Nidoqueen had an odd look on her face, but it turned into a frown, and you felt a powerful arm behind your back push your cock in. Nidoqueen moaned a loud, pleasured groan as she felt you enter her, and all you could do was gasp at the warmth and pressure she exerted on you. Clefary was tight, and all, but wasn’t wet at all. It made all the difference as you pulled your cock out, the negative pressure inside her sucking at it as you pulled it out to the tip, and prodded it back in. You began to slowly fuck the Nidoqueen as she embraced you, pulling your head into her soft bosum and hugging you. You pushed deeper into her belly as you wrapped your arms around her and began to powerfully fuck her. Your thrusts were so hostile and furious that, each time you pulled your cock out and slammed it back in, she rose off the ground a few inches, only to come slamming back down.  
Nidoqueen grunted and moaned painfully as she was fucked, and you felt an electrifying compression on your neck as she gently bit you, holding on for dear life. You let her as you continued with your fucking, clenching your jaw from the pain.  
Nidoqueen let go of your neck, and you withdrew, looking down at her. She smiled up at you as you rested, your cock buried in her soft, ribbed walls. She gyrated her hips, milking your cock as you took shallow pants, and you pulled out.  
You weren’t close, but if she kept that up, you sure would be.  
“Hey, c’mon, turn over… Yeah, like that… uhuh… raise your tail a bit… Yup…”  
You wrapped your arms around her large tail, and moved your cock into her again, taking her from behind. WIth the support from the base of her tail, you began to pull her down on your throbbing cock as you pushed in, and pushed her off as your cock was pulled out. Nidoqueen threw her head back in bliss as you stabbed her with your member, and grabbed at the dirt, her claws making deep grooves in the soil. Her legs squeezed your cock as you rhythmically thrusted in and out of her soft cunt, your balls smacking against her as your cock poked deep into her belly.  
You would occationally take your cock out of her and smack it on her rear, before sliding it easily back in and fucking her harder. Sweat rolled down your forehead, stinging your eyes and causing you to tear up, but as the tears flowed, you weren’t sure if it was indeed from the sweat, or the lifelong dream of fucking a Nidoqueen finally coming to life.  
Nidoqueen laid on her arms, looking up at you with eyes partially squeezed shut from pleasure, and smiled. You smiled back, and you could feel her begin to fuck you, her heavy hips smacking back with you when you pulled them back. Words of passion were uttered as you fucked your best friend, and you assumed she did the same.  
You were partly relieved when you felt her breathing, as well as her legs and loins, begin to quiver. Bringing Pokemon to orgasm was something you were new at, but you seemed to be pretty good at it.  
You felt down for her clit, and began to rub it hard, but gently at the same time. Nidoqueen screamed her name as she began to climax, and you could feel the walls of her womanhood grow tight around you. As you fucked the fluttering Pokemon, you began to feel your own orgasm building up between your legs, and doubled down with how fast you were fucking her.  
Nidoqueen was grabbing at mounts of dirt in pleasure as she climaxed, and you gave a few last, rapid, wild thrusts as you drew to the precipice of your own orgasm. Something that shocked not only you, but also Nidoqueen was how fast you pulled out, and blue balled yourself. Your cock was wet, pulsing, and begging for the heat and pressure that was Nidoqueens walls, but you sat down on your legs as Nidoqueen turned to look at you.  
“Nido?” She asked, curious.  
You didn’t even respond to her. As soon as she was lying against the tree branch, you jumped on her chest. She looked startled as you grabbed at her two large breasts, and sandwiched your cock between them. You began to thrust into her slowly, as if to milk the orgasm out of you, and felt her pushing your rear into her. You squeezed her breasts as you fucked them, forcing more pressure for you to enjoy, and you felt another jolt of pleasurable electricity as Nidoqueen began to lick the tip of your cock every time you thrusted into her soft breasts. Your fingers dug into her squishy breasts as your cock made quick work of them, and she moaned at the grip you had on her. You began to make squeaky moans, which kinda surprised you, but you were close to orgasm, so maybe that had something to do with it. You took her breasts and, instead of fucking them, began to roll and message your cock with them. With an orgasm on the way, you began to milk your cock with her breasts, and started to thrust back into her. Nidoqueen eagerly began to lick your crown as much as she could, and was surprised when she was hit in the mouth by a rope of your cum. The orgasm exploded out of your cock and your mind, and a few long, white ropes of cum whipped onto Nidoqueen’s open mouth. You messaged your cock with her breasts as the cum freely flowed out of your wet, pulsing cock, and smiled down at her.  
Nidoqueen was trying to get the cum off of her face, with very little success. You got off of her, and sat beside her on the log, panting for air. Your loins soon became flaccid, but the pleasure remained, and the two of you sat there in silence, stunned at what had just happened. Awkward looks were glanced at each other.  
“So… um…” You began. You decided to leave it at that, and pulled Nidoqueen into a deep kiss, your cool cum pressing against both of your faces as you embraced her.  
She began to kiss back, but before you took it to the next level, you made it into your now cramped tent with her. The zipper was shut, and for the rest of the day, the wet slaps of skin on skin, the moans of pleasure and orgasm after orgasm turned many hikers and Pokemon trainers beet red as they walked past your tent.


	6. Blaziken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Female Pokemon

What a mistake it was not taking along an extra coat or two. Everyone told you to, they said that you’d regret it if you didn’t, but you were stubborn. You were going to Snowbelle City for work, and everything was going well. The sun was out, there was a bit of snow, and it was pretty cold, sure, but the coat you were wearing kept you warm. There weren’t any clouds in the sky, and you figured that it would take you until sunset to reach Snowbelle, but you were wrong.  
The city had been only on the horizon when disaster struck. As if it were an act of Arceus, thick, black clouds covered the sky in a few minutes, and blackout contitions of snow began to cover the ground. WIthin a hour, you were hopelessly lost, and treading through a foot of snow, with more still coming down. The jacket you had been wearing hadn’t prepared you for this amount of cold, bitter wind and thick wet snow, and had been practically useless.  
As you made your way towards the light you believed to be Snowbelle City, there were whispers in your mind, faint, at first, telling you to undress. When these thoughts began, you didn’t know what to make of them. You were still warm, and had full control of your mental faculties. But as the hours wore on, you became exhausted, your legs aching and that near silent whisper, telling you to strip, now a scream, demanding your subjugation. You began to hear the wind shouting into your ears, and your clothing began to feel incredibly hot. Your shoes were first. It felt good to take them off; before then, it felt as if you were walking on a searing hot pan. After the shoes, the socks and pants were also stripped, and with that, the flaming hot pain went away. You began to feel a bit better, but the heat still resided in your clothed body. It went against all reason, but you undid your jacket and threw it on the ground, and began to breathe a little better. Finally, you stripped your underwear and shirt off, and was able to relax. The heat was gone, and you felt normal again.  
It was still cold out, sure, but you felt so much better. You saw a particularly steep hill, and the light seemed to be just over a rather flat stretch of snow. Carefully, you made your way down the steep, snowy incline, and onto the snowy desert. You thought you heard something like a flamethrower behind you, and your shadow ahead of you was molded around an orange glow.  
You looked behind you, but saw nobody there. Only shadows.  
This worried you, and you began to walk faster on the field, ignoring the yells and screams from the wind. Snowbelle City was so close, you could hear the chimes and honking horns, and it just felt so cozy, even though you were about a mile from the city.  
The screams and shouts on the wind grew louder, and you could swear you heard footsteps behind you, but when you looked, there was only shadows, no people. Nothing.  
You took a step, and heard a crack. It wasn’t like any crack you have ever heard; it vibrated and reverberated all along the snowy plain you were on. It never dawned upon you that the reason that this snowy field was so empty was due to the fact that you were on a lake, and it didn’t occur to you how dangerous this situation was until the crack opened up beneath your feet, and consumed you in the coldest water you’ve ever felt.  
Immediately after you tensed up, the water was completely over your head. You gasped for air, but was only rewarded with the sting of freezing cold water in your lungs. You tried to swim for the surface, it was your only thought. You kicked and kicked and kicked, but the more you did so, the deeper you were dragged under the water.  
You never thought that this would be how you die, but as water filled your lungs, and the silent, warm embrace of death overcame your body, you felt calm. You accepted your fate, and the energy that was frantically trying to make you survive went away. The kicking stopped, the thrashing stopped, and all was still.  
Not a bad death, after all.  
.  
..  
…  
..  
.  
A lone Blaziken sat atop a cliff, one leg hanging down, the other one wrapped close to her body. Blaziken hadn’t had a trainer or a friend or anyone for a few years now; The trainer that had raised her since she was a Torchic had traded her for some other Pokémon, and the trainer she was given to never seemed to like her. Blaziken didn’t know why; she was strong and warm, and would have bonded well with her new trainer, but there was something missing from the man that prevented that. It had been only a month or two before he released her.  
Blaziken never saw the man or her original trainer ever again.  
She was awfully lonely, however. Every time she went to sleep, a small bundle of straw, tied together with some string she had found, was pulled close to her in a vain attempt to mimic contact with another living being. During the year, or was it two? During the time she spent alone, Blaziken had ran into many different Pokémon, but none had ever wanted to spend more than a night with her, and very rarely did they stay after they finished up.  
Blaziken didn’t know why she had such difficulty trying to find someone to spend time with, and it always brought a tear to her eye when she thought about how much she missed her old trainer. She wasn’t bitter at him for trading her, Blaziken knew her role in the world of humans, but she felt as if she was deserved an explanation as to why she was casted aside like garbage.  
A stout wind soon ruffled her new, freshly preened feathers. Her old coat of feathers had burnt off in preparation for the winter, and she fell in love with her new ones. They were so warm, so fluffy, and, even though the wind was cold, she didn’t have a problem with it. Blaziken’s instincts kicked in, telling her to find shelter. It was going to snow in a bit, and, even with her new feathers, she didn’t want to be outside when it began to snow as heavily as it does in this area.  
She stood, and, in the distance, saw a figure walking, alone, and underprepared for the snow. During her time spent with the two trainers, Blaziken found that human clothing, like the outfit the human was wearing currently, was not enough for the snow here.  
Blaziken figured that she would follow him, curious as to what he would do when the snow came. After she dusted her rear off, Blaziken leapt off the cliff, landing and rolling when she hit the ground. Once she rose to her feet, she looked up, and saw that small white dots were slowly, lazily dropping to the ground.  
Snow.  
Blaziken found the human, and followed him from a distance, walking as silently as she knew how to. But as the snow became heavier and heavier, Blaziken had to walk closer and closer, else she lose the human in the snow storm. She felt sorry for the human, who didn’t have a backpack, and seemed to be shivering so much, that she could hear his teeth rattling thirty or so feet back. He never pulled a coat out of anywhere, or a blanket, and kept walking.  
Blaziken knew that he was walking the path to Snowbelle City; she had seen many travelers walk this same path when she was up on that same cliff. The man stopped, and she did as well. He desperately looked around, as if lost, and began to stray off the path.  
Uh oh.  
Blaziken knew a lot about humans, and, when they got lost in the snow, with not a whole lot of clothing on, it usually spelt their death. She continued to follow him, beginning to think that maybe she should rescue him. Guide him to Snowbelle City. Before she could do anything, however, the man stopped, and she did so as well. Blaziken became worried when she saw him taking off his shoes and pants. She began to follow him again, now somewhat freaking out.  
Blaziken had always considered herself calm, but this human was killing himself right in front of her. As she followed the shivering, half naked human, she picked up his clothes, and followed him. She watched again as he stripped off the rest of his clothing, and she thought that enough was enough. Blaziken tried to call out to him, but it seemed that her voice was lost on the wind. The man looked behind him, but he looked scared, and continued to walk a bit faster in the direction he was going. Blaziken shook her head and followed the naked man, picking up his frozen, snow coated jacket, underwear, and shirt.  
Her heart sunk deep into her chest when she realized that this man was descending a cliff that led to a frozen over lake. The thing was, was that this lake was barely frozen, and if he continued to walk, he would slip into it. Blaziken threw his clothing down and ran to the edge of the cliff that led to the lake, and let loose a torrent of flames from her arms. They shone brightly, and the man did turn around, but Blaziken could see that nothing came of it. He must have been delirious, or something.  
As carefully as she could, Blaziken slid down the hill, and onto the lake. She was a lot thinner than this man, it seemed, and didn’t make as much of an impact on the ground when she walked, but she still had to be careful. There was no telling how long she would be able to survive under this freezing water.  
She called after him again and again, but the man kept walking.  
Then, her heart grew as still as iron. There was a loud crackling sound of ice breaking, and she could feel panic rising up insider her chest. The man also heard the crack, it seemed, and froze. Before Blaziken could do anything, he slipped under the water with not more than a gasp. She stood still, shocked at how fast he fell into the water, and carefully backed up. Blaziken didn’t know what to do, and wanted desperately to run away from this breaking ice, but she felt obligated to help the human.  
With an unknown gusto filling her chest, Blaziken jumped on the ice, launching into the air towards the hole. The water was indeed cold; the coldest she had ever felt, but at the same time, it wasn’t as bad as she thought. It was extremely dark in the water, however, and she had to let loose another torrent of the flamethrower from her arms. It didn’t get very far before being extinguished by the water, but she was able to see the man.  
He was pretty deep under the water, but that was no problem for Blaziken. She used her powerful legs to dive after him, and wrapped one of her arms around him. After kicking to the surface of the ice, she tossed the wet man onto the ice. He hit it hard, but was out of the water. Blaziken herself got a bit of air, and dove back down, before shooting upwards and out of the water. She didn’t know what she was doing, but was extremely lucky that she had landed where the ice was thicker. Blaziken ran over to the man, sliding and grabbing him. She tossed him over her shoulder, and took off to the cliff. The ice cracked as she ran, but she was faster than it, and was able to leap over the cliff to where she had thrown the man’s clothing.  
She scooped it up and continued running. There was a cave she stayed at when it snowed, and it wasn’t too far away. As the man bounced on her shoulder, Blaziken heard, and felt, him cough up icy cold water all over her back. She was grossed out by it, but continued to run towards the cave.  
When she got there, she laid the man down on a straw bed, and ran back outside. One thing she knew about humans was that fire warmed them up. After kicking a tree apart, she grabbed two armfuls of wood and ran back into the cave, setting it around the man. Again, she shot fire from her arms, and the wood around him crackled to life.  
In just a few seconds, the wood was alight, and roaring with heat. She slid some of the burning wood away from him; it was too hot for human skin, and she didn’t want to set the straw he was laying upon on fire.  
And with that, now she had to wait. Blaziken huddled besides the shivering, naked man, and giggled. She knew that humans didn’t like the cold, but she didn’t know it affected the size of their groin. It was small, maybe the size of a lemon. He had no penis, at least, none on the outside. Blaziken grabbed at the man, cupping his genitals in her hands, and slowly felt them grow normal. She realized that she herself was a furnace, and laid down with the man, covering him with her body as best she could. She was a lot taller than he was, so it was easy.  
After an hour or so of laying with him, Blaziken could feel his breathing returning to normal, and she got up off of him. The fire had to have more wood put on it, and she felt like she could leave the man alone for a few minutes. After getting more wood on the fire, Blaziken laid back down with the man, burying his legs and arm in her feathers. His hands were taken in hers, and she felt them return to a somewhat normal temperature.  
She was satisfied with how warm he was, and got off of him. Another glance was stolen at his manhood. She had never seen a human’s, and thought it looked neat. It wasn’t tapered to a rounded point like many Pokemon were, instead, it was a round shaft all the way up to a wierd, bulbous head. It reminded Blaziken of a Machamp she had slept with one night, but it was much smaller than his own monstrously big, veiny cock. It had small tufts of hair around the base of it, and a few stray hairs on his ball sack, and a small birthmark on the tip of his cock. She wasn’t sure if it was a freckle, or what, but it added to the look of it.  
Blaziken sat up and began to think of all sorts of things she wanted to do to this man, both with him, and to him. She began to feel a little hot in between her legs, much to her surprise. Normally, she didn’t find human beings sexually attractive, but this one was different. She wasn’t sure if it was because they were both naked together, both equals when it came to clothing, or if it had just been so long that she had forgotten what it was like to mate with someone.  
She strained her mind to remember the last Pokemon she mated with. It was most likely a Charizard who had found the cave when she was traveling south. The two of them explored quite a lot about their bodies, and Blaziken remembered feeling sad when she-dragon left for a warmer region.  
What would be the harm in arousing the man, however? She knew humans well enough to know that men were always up for any sort of sex, no matter what circumstances, time, place, or even if they had had sex within the hour. Normally, this kind of unbridled lust would have turned her away from the human, but…  
She didn’t know. Something about how he looked, how his cock lazily rested upon his leg, flaccid. She didn’t know his age, but the human looked to be at least an adult. He had chest hair, and the beginnings of a beard, but nothing too impressive. The real impressive aspect about him, and the one that intrigued her the most, was in between his legs.  
Blaziken gulped as she reached down, nervous for some reason. Some moral compass was telling her not to molest this man, but another part of her, the primal beast inside her, was demanding that she do so. With a small breath of air, she reached down and grasped the warm, thick member. It recoiled under her touch, but Blaziken could feel that it was getting stiffer. The cock in between this human’s legs was very similar to that of a Machamps, and as she gently tugged on it, she almost seemed to have flashbacks of that time with that beast of a Pokémon. She pulled on his shaft, slowly jerking him off in an attempt to get him erect, but nothing seemed to really get him going, and, even though she could normally do this for a few hours, she found herself getting tired and sore.  
Blaziken couldn’t even bring herself to pleasure her warm, wet slit, even though it begged for relief. She laid on top of the human, cuddling around him to keep him warm, and was pulled into a deep, restful sleep by the sound of his steady, deep breathing.  
.  
..  
…  
..  
.  
At first, you weren’t too sure what had happened. You were sore all over, and the tips of your groin, fingers, toes, as well as your nose stung slightly. You were surrounded by a thick, red blanket of feathers, and could feel that you were completely naked. Fear and panic set into your heart as you recollected what had happened the night before. You began to gasp for air, pushing the blanket off of you and sitting up, but it didn’t budge much. Flailing, now, you pushed and kicked and gasped for any reprieve that might come from the air around you, and with a final scream of agony, the blanket hopped off of you.  
You looked in bewilderment as it rolled off, and up onto its feet. It had to duck in the cave, because it was so tall. You could tell it was a fire type; its red feathers were a good indicator of that. You looked around some more as the creature squatted in front of you.  
You were on a straw bed, it seemed, and there were embers from a dying fire all around you. The creature, who was now poking and prodding you, was one you had never seen before in any book or on your travels. The cave you two were in was small, and ended a few feet from where you had slept. You saw your clothing in a bundle by the front of the cave entrance, and realized that you were completely naked. The creature was looking at your manhood and blushing, and you covered yourself quickly and tried to stammer something out.  
“I-I… Um… Um- I...Uh…”  
The creature looked up and into your eyes, and cocked its head to one side. It gave off a few deep curdling noises somewhere in its throat, and pushed you back down onto the straw bed. It quickly walked out of the cave, and you watched as it came back in a few moments with an armful of firewood. The creature laid it down close to you, but not too close, and lit it ablaze.  
Within seconds, the fire was roaring.  
The creature sat next to you, pulling its legs close to its body.  
“Blaziken!” It said triumphantly.  
“Huh? Oh, so that’s what you are.” You say, smiling at the large Pokémon.  
Blaziken nods, smiling, and leans against you. It was a little unexpected, but the feathers were warm, and very soft. You leaned against the Pokémon, watching the flames lick away at the crackling wood.  
“What… ah… Happened to my clothing?” You ask, looking around for them.  
Blaziken jumped up and walked over to the cave entrance, scooping the bundle of frozen, rigid clothing together in its arms. As Blaziken walked for them, you got a good look at the rear; it was very plump, yet seemingly muscular at the same time. The way it jiggled slightly as the Pokemon walked made you feel a but fuzzy in your groin, but you had to stop thinking like that. Blaziken had saved you, plus, you didn’t even know if it was a male or a female. There weren’t any distinguishing sex charaistics on Blazikens, as far as you knew, and if there were, you wouldn’t know how to tell them apart.  
As you were thinking about how to tell Blaziken’s sex apart, the Pokémon sat down on the other side of the fire, and started to lay your clothing down.  
Her legs were open, and you gulped as you realized that there was only a rather erotic, foreign looking slit between them. It was a bit darker around the slit itself, and you figured that, for whatever reason, she was already wet with anticipation. At this point in time, you couldn’t help but stare. You might have only been twenty-one, but you had never been one with the ladies growing up. The only time you ever had sex was with your ex-girlfriend. It was short, and not so pleasant. She forced you to wear a condom, and it didn’t feel like much. If you were honest with yourself, you got off more on the thrusting than you did from any pleasure that your ex-girlfriend’s walls could have given you.  
Needless to say, when you saw a slit as beautiful as Blaziken’s, you couldn’t help but stare. And, unfortunately, she noticed.  
She said her name, which snapped you out of the vortex the slit had pulled you in, and realized that, not only were you hard, but Blaziken was staring at your manhood. You gulped, and looked down at yourself. Your cock was so hard that it legitimately hurt every time it throbbed with anticipation. In an attempt to stammer out some kind of apology, you hide yourself from her as best you could with some straw, but Blaziken didn’t seem to mind. She just laughed an odd laugh and got up. You watched her as she walked over to you, swinging her hips in a surprisingly arousing way. She knelt down next to you on the straw, and brushed what remained on your wood away. You saw her gulp as she took it in her hands, and you felt lightheaded.  
“Wait…” You tried to say. She looked up, but you could see it in her eyes that any attempt to try and dissuade her from touching you would be pointless. “I’m… ah… well, I’m kinda new to this… I’ve only done this once and… um...”  
If you hadn’t been blushing before, you certainly were now.  
‘God, what a loser,’ you had thought to yourself.  
Blaziken giggled, and looked back at your cock. It was, in and of itself, certainly impressive. When you had realized what having one as big as yours ment when you were in high school, it had been a huge boost to your confidence. Last you measured, you were almost eight inches in length. Just a few more notches, and you would have been, but you always rounded up anyway. You were never really sure why you only had one girlfriend, but after what could only be described as abysimal sex, you decided that finding new ways to jerk off was better than sex with a condom on.  
“Blaziken…” She said, reassuringly as she ran a finger up your cock.  
It sent shivers down your spine when she got to the top. A small bead of precum came out of your tip, lazily drooling onto her clawed finger. You watched as she rubbed it against her thumb, smiling at the lubrication it provided. She went back to your cock, running her finger up and down your length, teasing you for a while. You felt her grab your balls with her fingers, gently rubbing them, stretching the loose skin out with her palm, tickling under your balls, only to scratch them once you squirmed from the pleasured itch.  
“Blaziken…” You said, shivering from pleasure.  
“?”  
“Can you grab the base of it real hard, and pull up slowly?” You asked, pleading with your eyes.  
She nodded, and you felt her warm fingers wrap around the bottom of your ridgid cock. It was grasped tightly, and you shuddered and flexed your legs as she pulled it upwards ever so slowly. Blaziken giggled a bit as she pulled your cock back down, and went back up, a bit faster this time. She was surprised to see a small bead of precum shoot out of your cock and onto her hand, and started to beat you off a bit quicker, loosening her grip. The more she stroked your cock, the more precum came out of it, and it became a bit hard to resist shooting your load on her as your cock became lubricated enough to be jerked off as if you were using lotion or regular lube to do so. You became lost in pleasure as she continued to rub you off, squirming and breathing heavily under her grasp.  
You remembered that you had something just then, not for situations like these, but for when you touch yourself.  
“B-...Blaziken…” You said, squeaking a bit as she rubbed your tip on the inside of her palm as she jerked you off.  
“Blazi?” She answered, slowing down her ministrations.  
“Where are my pants? I have something in them for this…” You said, your cock pulsing in her hand.  
Blaziken looked a little miffed at having to stop, but she let go of your throbbing cock and got up. You got a better look at her hind quarters as she bent over, purposely giving you a look of herself from the rear. She looked back and smiled as she pulled your pants off the ground and tossed them towards you.  
They connected to you with a wet splat, and it sent a cold shiver down your spine. You pulled them off of you, and fiddled around in the pockets, looking for the device. As quick as you could, you found it, and pulled it out.  
It was a big, thick rubber band, the kind used for holding together heavy things. Blaziken sat down next to you, and curiously looked at the band. You smiled, and looked at her, folding the rubber band in on itself, making it smaller, tighter. When it was a bit smaller than the circumference of your cock, you slid it on. The precum helped it glide down to the base of your shaft, and you let it go.  
Although you never liked getting it off, the rubber band functioned just as well, if not better, than a cock ring. It snapped as it closed around your cock, cutting off the blood flowing out of it, but trapping more and more in. After a few seconds, your shaft, tip, and veins seemed to grow and pop a bit more than they had. You touched your now freakishly ridged cock, smiling.  
“Okay, Blaziken.” You challenged, smiling. “Do whatever you want.”  
Blaziken smiled, and you saw her softly biting her lip as she touched your shaft. She seemed surprised that it could get bigger, and grabbed it with her hand again. You felt like groaning loud as she stroked up and down your cock, but she didn’t do so for long. She gave a few long, tight pulls on it, rubbing the resulting precum around your shaft, and got up. You watched her as she laid back against a small rock, just big enough for her to look relaxed on. She invited you over to her, and you shuffled on your knees as gently as you could towards her inviting slit. You sat down on your thighs and watched as she dipped a finger into herself, spreading the lips of her womanhood apart, and rubbing the little engorged pearl that parted her slit. You gulped as you watched her get really into it, and slowly began to touch yourself. Nothing too hard or quick, just slowly running your hand up and down your warm length. Blaziken seemed to enjoy masturbating in front of you, and you couldn’t help but feel the same.  
It came to an end, however, rather quickly. You didn’t know what came over you, but you got close to her, your ridgid cock resting above her wet, parted slit. You looked up at her, your heart beating a mile a minute, and was excited to see that her eyes were wide and expectant. Taking this as an invitation, you slid the tip of your cock up and down the length of her slit, shuttering at the warmth it had when you parted it. You resigned yourself, for the time being, to rubbing the underbelly of your cock on her slit, and moaning at the feeling of heat and flesh meeting flesh. It wasn’t good that you already felt close to an orgasm.  
Before you could stick your cock in her yourself, you felt a firm, yet gentle hand grab the base of your cock, and guide it in. Now, you let loose a fierce moan as you were pulled deeper and deeper into Blaziken. It felt so warm, so tight around your cock that you were close to passing out when you ran into her pelvis.  
“Oh… shit…” You said to yourself, your legs shaking as you hugged the soft Pokémon for dear life.  
This was unlike any feeling you could ever have brought yourself to with just your hand. Every inch of your cock was frozen in place, surrounded by the warm, wet walls of Blaziken’s sex. The Pokémon was expectantly waiting for your move, but you didn’t realize that. She was so comfortable, and you were in so much pleasure from just sticking your cock into her that you were rendered immobile. You felt her running her hands down your back as she slowly gyrated her hips on your waist, and you gasped with pleasure at the movement.  
Soon, the human spirit caught up with you, and you slowly, inch by pleasurestaking inch, you pulled out. Blaziken sighed softly as you held your tip at the very beginning of her shaft, and slowly pushed you back in. Again, pleasure unknown shot down your warm cock, and into your spine. It warmed your entire body up as you penetrated her, with her help.  
“Blaziken!” She moaned, demanding you do your part.  
“Wuh… what?” You asked, looking up.  
She sighed, frowned, and thrusted her finger into an ‘O’ the other hand was making. She thrusted fast, and violently. You laughed at the illustration, and she smiled as well, making that odd laughing noise again.  
“You want me to fuck you like that?” You asked, nervously wondering if you could even fuck her that fast.  
She nodded quickly, frantically.  
“Oh… um… Okay. Here goes.”  
Nervously, you pulled your cock out of her, trying to ignore the pleasure you felt begging with you, pleading you to stop, to rest and enjoy what you were experiencing, and thrusted in as fast as you could. Blaziken moaned loudly, and you were surprised when you lifted her nearly an inch off of the ground.  
A bit too rough, it seemed.  
You apologized, and pulled out of her again, and slammed back into her, a bit more gently this time. She seemed much more pleased with it, and nodded, her mouth slightly open and moaning, a fierce blush spread out on her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she closed them as you began to quickly fuck her. Your thrusts into her warm, wet slit were lacking in finesse and grace, but Blaziken's moans of approval and pleasure were more than enough for you. After awhile, you began to work yourself into a groove, pulling out, thrusting in. Pulling out, ignoring the incoming feeling of an explosive orgasm, pushing in, moaning at the heat, the pressure, the motion.  
The more you fucked Blaziken, the closer you got to shooting your load into her. You felt determined to not bring yourself to an orgasm just yet, and bite your lip. Hard.  
Pain definitely helped with stopping your orgasm, but not for long.  
Quickly, you pulled out, savoring the sucking noise that came as you withdrew your cock from her. Blaziken looked… well, not disappointed, just expectant.  
“Sorry, I was just… Well, about to cum.” You said, smiling and rubbing the back of your head. “I didn’t want to spoil the fun just yet.”  
Blaziken nodded understandingly, but pulled you back towards her. She didn’t seem to care if you were ready to cum or not, and she forced your throbbing, begging cock back into her. You nearly screamed with pleasure as she forced you on the rock, and began to jump on your cock, pumping it in and out of her loins. It felt like you were on fire, and every time she sank down on your length, you felt a spike of pleasure being stabbed into you. You couldn’t help but moan now, and you felt your hands move up to her waist on their own accord, grabbing her tightly. You helped her as she fell down on your cock, pulling her down as she went down, and pulling her up once she jumped off of it.  
“Oh, God… God…” You murmured, biting your lip and letting loose a torrent of curses as you felt an orgasm barging its way inside your mind.  
Blaziken seemed to realize this, and sat on your cock, slowly grinding on your waist, sucking the load that was yet to arrive. You grabbed her tightly, giving a few, powerful, all-in thrusts before literally screaming like a child and shooting your load into her. Blaziken gasped, smiling as she rode you throughout your orgasm, guiding you through waves and crashes of pleasure with her tight, pulsing walls.  
You felt your cum build up in her, creating a tight pressure inside her as you shot rope after rope of your seed into her, but you kept your cock inside her, plugging the cum from leaving. Just then, Blaziken wildly began to rub herself, and you couldn’t understand why. Surely, she wasn’t clo--  
With a scream unlike any you have ever, to this day, heard, you felt Blaziken wildly begin to constrict your cock, rubbing herself as fast as she could. The constrictions caused you to tense up, and they somehow milked you even further. As she was enjoying her own orgasm, she began again to grind on your cock, and the movement, epilletic pressure, and the pleasure she was giving you somehow caused you to have another orgasm.  
You weren’t sure how this was biologically possible, but for the second time, you threw your head back, and began to shake as you went through yet another mind numbing orgasm. You moaned weakly as cum pumped out of you again, raiding you of any comfort as the orgasm shook you to your core, providing you with more release and pleasure than you ever experienced before.  
Blaziken slowly laid down on you, and your rapidly shrinking cock, now done spewing its load, was forced out of her slit. She gasped as the cum came barrling out of her sex, and moved a leg to look at it. You looked as well, and was shocked to see streams of semen lazily making paths down her and your legs and genitals.  
Blaziken laid back down on you, panting and sweating. You looked deep into her eyes, and she smiled back at you. Nothing was said between the two of you, not that much could be said, and the only thing that came from the two of you was sighs and the occasional groan as the campfire crackled away.  
Out of curiosities sake, you reached down, between her legs, and felt around. She shuddered, but let you explore. Cum was still flowing out, a lot slower now, and it caused her entire groin to be wet and slippery. You felt around for the small pearl between her legs, and found it. It was like rubbing a wet, hard bead of flesh. You teased Blaziken a bit by rubbing it as hard as she did when she was bringing herself to orgasm on your cock, and eventually made your way down her slit. It was radiating heat, and was wet with cum, and, when you stuck a finger in it, it felt amazing. You wouldn’t mind leaving your whole hand in it, but Blaziken gently took your hand, and led it up to her mouth.  
You gulped as she stuck it in, and she demonstrated with your finger how well she could give the suck. Her tongue moved lightning quick, yet slow enough to leave tingling sensations on your finger. When she sucked all the fluid off of it and got off, she made it a point of swallowing it.  
“You seem… uh… pretty eager to do that. To me.” You said, laughing a bit nervously.  
She nodded, and smirked, rubbing your belly near your groin with her soft hand. She made her way down to your cock, and slipped the rubber band off of it; it had slowly been turning your cock a deeper and deeper shade of crimson that you were thankful she had done it, else it fall off. You felt her grab it as you stared into her eyes, and got lost in a sea of yellow and blue that made up her eyes. Blaziken cooed her name softly as she began to jerk your wilting cock off, slowly massaging it back to life. Her hands were so soft and warm, you couldn’t help but moan as she worked on your cock. Blaziken smiled at you, and got down closer to your now semi-erect length.  
She gave your shaft a small lick at first, only from the bottom of your tip to the top, but the more she licked, the more you grew, and before you knew it, her soft, warm, silky tongue was tracing the underbelly of your cock as she licked it.  
You had never gotten a blowjob before, and it was a lot better than you had expected. When Blaziken slowly made her way up to the tip of your cock, she opened her beaked mouth, and plunged it inside, impaling herself with it until her cock-filled mouth smashed into your groin. You moaned at the warmth and wet of her mouth, from her tongue tracing every nook and cranny on your cock as she suckled on it. It was warm, and your hands instinctively went to her head, pushing it down further than she had been.  
You felt your cock pulsing in her mouth, her tongue slowly flicking your cock every now and then as you held her close to your groin. She reached over and began to rub your balls gently, just as she had been when she was jerking you off, and you began to moan loudly.  
“Oh… Fuck…” You stammered out as she slurped her way up to the tip of your throbbing cock. “I never want this to end…”  
She giggled again, and went back down, taking her time and slowly sucking on you. You felt your cock penetrate her throat, feeling the hard, ridgid mouth roof, contrasted by the soft, wet tongue lapping at your cock. She held her head at your groin again, seemingly as if to please you more, before pulling off and taking your cock out of her mouth. She leaned on you leg, holding her head up with one hand, and started jerking you off with her other. The saliva coating your cock made it easy for her to masturbate you, and occasionally she would give a little lick on the tip. Your eyes locked, and you smiled at her, and her to you.  
You felt close, but for whatever reason, Blaziken jerking you off had little effect on how close you were. Her sucking your cock seemed to be what was really getting you off, so this was almost like a break. You were relieved, if you were honest. The longer your cock was out of her mouth, the longer you would last.  
You had a bit of a crisis there.  
It happened a lot when you were jerking off; everything would be fine, and then, bam, all of a sudden you had lost interest and had a thousand yard stare for a minute or so. This was another one of those moments. Why did you care how long you lasted?  
Blaziken was sucking your cock for you, not for her. Sure, it seemed like she enjoyed doing it, but she was doing it to relieve you, so it wouldn’t matter if you blew your load in a few seconds, or a few hours, right?  
You smiled at her again, and put a hand on her head, slowly guiding her back to your cock. She allowed you to do so, and soon, you felt her warm mouth slip back onto your cock. Blaziken began to suck a bit faster this time, massaging your cock with her tongue a bit harder, and taking it completely in more often now. This was more like it.  
You placed your other hand on her head, and began to thrust into her mouth. You weren’t sure if she would like it, but she certainly didn’t fight it. You felt your balls smack into her chin as you fucked her mouth, and a familiar feeling began to build up in your loins.  
She took your moaning gasps of pleasure as a sign that you were close, and pulled herself off of your cock a bit, grabbing it and beginning to jerk it off as she sucked an inch or two below your cock. She was squeezing tightly, as you liked, and you began to squirm on the rock as she led you towards your third orgasm.  
With a loud moan, the orgasm exploded in your mind as you began to shoot your load into her mouth. Blaziken drove her head up and down her cock as you held on for dear life. Her tongue felt a thousand times more sensitive, and you could feel her sucking the cum from your ejaculating cock as pleasure crashed into you like a tsunami.  
After the orgasm had slowly died down, you felt yourself panting as you held her head close to your groin. You had stopped ejaculating, but her mouth was just so warm, her tongue still so active. In the end, it was her that pulled her head off of you. You saw her swallow your cum as strands of silvia and cum fell from her chin. She laid next to you, again, and looked over at you, smiling, covered in your fluids.  
“Thank you…” Was all you could offer as you recovered from the blowjob. It still felt as if your cock was still in her mouth.  
“Blaziken!” She said with a grin.  
The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, basking in the heat of the fire and each others presence. Neither of you made a move on the other, you just cuddled, naked, by the fire in each others arms. You felt a little sleepy after awhile, and yawed.  
“Hey, Blaziken?” You asked, looking up.  
“Blazi?”  
“Do you have a trainer? Or are you like… A wild Pokémon?”  
She shrugged, but she seemed a little sad doing so.  
“Did you… ah… have a trainer at one point, but not anymore?” You asked.  
She nodded, looking into the fire.  
“Are you… looking for another?” You gulped, and looked away when Blaziken looked back at you.  
You felt her give you a peck on the cheek, and looked up to see her nodding. Your heart leapt with joy as you exclaimed and hugged her. Blaziken looked happy as well, but you did notice her eyelids drooping. You calmed down, and laid back down on her. This time, you wrapped an arm around her, and eventually fell into a deep, calming sleep on the straw bed, with your new Pokémon partner in your arms.


	7. Braixen X Obstagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Pokemon x Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon, Female Pokemon x Male Pokemon

Braixen sat down on a rock, watching a stream as it ran by. She had just stumbled upon this stream, and had been taking in the sights for awhile as she went along her way. Towards what, she didn’t know, but Braixen was always up for an adventure. There were no young ones that had to be watched, no terrorrorial lovers incapable of leaving their caves, it was just her. Braixen had enjoyed the freedom she had while it lasted. After all, you never know when some trainer would come around and try to catch her.  
Trainers were difficult, sure, but Braixen learned all their tricks as she had grown up and evolved, and had become quite adept at running from them, or hiding somewhere to escape their traps. She held no ill-will against them, after all; she understood the role that Pokemon played in the world of the humans.  
Braixen sat up, stretching and scratching her back with the wand she carried. The salt on the air was pleasant to smell, and she could tell that she was near an ocean. The waterflow seemed to be going out to sea, and the thought of spending the rest of her day at the beach enthralled Braixen. The mossy ground felt springy and damp as she climbed the remainder of a small hill she had to get over, and the sight of the beach took her breath away.  
She wasn’t sure if sand could get much whiter than what lie on the beach, and the water was impossibly clear. It looked like the ocean itself was maybe a half mile from where the water licked at the sand, and Braixen had to sit down just to take in the beauty. Wingulls were letting out faint cries, the sea was ever so silently crashing its waves far off, and there was a slight wind caressing her fur and the tips of her perky ears. She saw small Pokemon of all kinds running and scurrying along with themselves, and a lone Magikarp flopping on the beach. It had obviously flipped out of the water, and Braixen figured it would make a good meal.  
She got up, and dusted her bottom off, and carefully made her way down to the beach. The sand was warm, almost hot, but comfortable all around. It spread in between her toes, and she dug them in, almost getting a high from the warmth it brought her. She slowly made her way over to the Magikarp, and was happy to see that it was a rather fat one.  
Braixen licked her lips as she blasted it with a fiery spray from her wand, and watched as it was cooked to perfection on both sides. The sun shone down on her as she sat down on a rock with her meal, and she couldn't see how life could get much better than this.  
The Magikarp was quite the delicious meal, and she had finished it in no time at all. She cast the bones and inedible viscera aside, and laid back. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It was just one of those perfect days, Braixen guessed. The warmth and rhythmic, hypnotic sound of the waves slowly dragged her to sleep, and, even though it was dangerous, Braixen fell asleep. She just hoped that, if someone passed by, they would think that she was already someone else’s Pokemon.  
She hoped.  
. . .  
It was maybe an hour later that Braixen was awoken. She had heard the sound of footsteps in the distance, both of them seemed to be coming from human sized creatures. Because they were muffled from the sand, Braixen didn’t know if they were human, or Pokemon, but she got up nevertheless and hid behind the rock she was napping against. She waited for awhile, and poked her head out, looking in the general direction the footsteps had been coming from.  
Maybe thirty paces away was a human as well as a Pokemon, an Obstagoon, about the same size as the human. The human had rather dark skin, and dark hair that reached his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and only wore a pair of green shorts. The boy was scrawny, and didn’t really look like much of a problem, but Braixen was cautious of the Obstagoon. It had rather large sharp looking fangs and claws, and being on the business side of those was something that Braixen wasn’t interested in.  
Before she could try to run away, however, she was a bit taken aback by the boy waving and smiling directly at her. Human’s had never made these kind of motions towards her, and she kind of felt like it gave her a warmth on the inside of her that she hadn’t felt for a long time.  
Everything she had taught herself over the years, all the training and evasion was demanding her not to wave back, but instead to run and hide from him and the Obstagoon. But she wanted to know why the human wasn’t making a beeline for her to try to catch her.  
She waved back.  
The boy jumped in the air, as if this was a huge achievement for him, and seemed to talk to the Obstagoon, pulling on his arm and smiling that intoxicating smile. The Obstagoon seemed to be more cautious than its master, and was stepping back. Braixen wondered why the Pokemon wasn’t charging instead. She was a couple of feet shorter than Obstagoon, and he certainly had a strength advantage from the size alone. As well as the height, Obstagoon’s seemed to also have a thicker hide than most Pokemon, and she doubted that fire type moves would work as well on them as they did other Pokemon.  
The boy was walking over to her, slowly, one arm raised in either a display of harmlessness, or a greeting, and the other was grabbing Obstagoons arm, pulling him along. The Obstagoon was blushing, looking away as he was dragged. Braixen was still cautious, her wand in hand, ready to either fight or run for her freedom as the boy drew closer, but he surprised her when he stopped about ten feet from her.  
“Hi!” The boy yelled, waving his hand.  
Braixen waved back, giving a small smile.  
“My name’s Drew, what’s yours?” Drew said, taking another step forward.  
“Braixen!” Braixen called out, nervously.  
The boy smacked himself on his forehead, smiling and laughing a bit.  
“Well, that’s obvious!” He said, laughing more. “Nobody’s caught you yet?”  
Braixen shook her head, no, taking a few steps back.  
“Oh, well, okay!” The boy shouted, smiling. “Don’t worry, I don’t catch Pokemon!”  
“Braixe?” Braixen said, cocking her head to one side and pointing towards Obstagoon.  
“Huh?” The boy exclaimed, loudly. He looked at Obstagoon and laughed. “Oh, Obste isn’t mine! If he wants to leave, he can!”  
‘What does he mean?’ Braixen asked Obstagoon, who had calmed down considerably.  
‘He’s telling the truth. I was never caught by him, I just felt bad for him, so I follow wherever he goes.’ Obstagoon said, rubbing his arm.  
‘W-why?’  
‘Human’s call it being deaf, but he can’t hear a thing.’ Obstagoon explained, clapping his hands behind Drew’s head just to demonstrate. True to his word, Drew kept his eyes glued to Braixen, not even realizing what Obstagoon was doing.  
‘But he really didn’t catch you?’  
‘Do you see any Pokeballs?’  
‘I guess not…’  
“What are the two of you talking about?” Drew said, laughing and looking back and forth at them.  
Braixen got a smile out of the deaf boy’s obnoxious laughter.  
‘So what are the two of you doing here? It’s kind of far off from any human settlement.’  
‘Exploring. Drew seems to have an itch to go off and explore any and every corner of this world.’  
‘And he really didn’t catch you?’  
‘No!’ Obstagoon said, laughing. ‘Drew’s a rare human. We had another Pokemon with us maybe a week ago, a Komala, and he was pretty heartbroken when it left in the middle of the night.’  
Braixen still didn’t trust Drew, or Obstagoon, and her instincts were still telling her to run away from them.  
‘How did he know what I said, though?’ Braixen asked, looking between the smiling Drew and Obstagoon. ‘Also, why did you stop for me?’  
‘I dunno why we stopped. Drew leads, I follow. As for how he could know what you’re saying, Drew can read lips.’ Obstagoon explained, smiling a bit more now.  
Barixen looked Obstagoon up and down, suddenly realizing that the Pokemon turned her on quite a bit. He looked like he was trying to keep his tongue in his mouth, but Braixen would have been okay imagining what he could do with it. His brawny, black arms were crossed, and he seemed to be looking around without a care in the world.  
‘We were… j-just about to set up camp when Drew saw you sleeping.’ Obstagoon explained, having to grab Drew's shoulder every now and then to keep him from running off and hugging her. ‘You’re welcome to join us if you want.’  
‘Oh, um… Sure. As long as he doesn’t try to catch me when I’m sleeping.’  
Obstagoon smiled, and let Drew go. The young boy dashed forward and tackled Braixen to the ground, wrapping his arms around her fluffy body. As she struggled against the boy, she could see Obstagoon cracking up and laughing, his long, pinkish red tongue flopping about. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that long, wonderful tongue.  
. . .  
Darkness had started to fall when Braixen lit the bundle of wood she, Obstagoon, and Drew had collected. At first, Braixen had thought that Drew would have been a lot more difficult to manage; he was deaf, after all. Her expectations had shattered when the over-excited, very huggable boy had calmed down. When Drew was calm, he seemed almost glued to Obstagoon’s side, and, when Braixen asked about this, Obstagoon just told her that Drew liked how soft his fur was.  
The trio decided to make camp by where Braixen had napped earlier that evening, and Obstagoon and Braixen were talking about their lives as Drew laid against Obstagoon. Braixen had found out that the large Pokemon had actually been involved in some illegal Pokemon fights, and he had been proud to show off some of the more nasty scars he had received during the fights.  
As Obstagoon talked and talked, his tongue would occasionally slip from his guard, and would hang loose for a second before he pulled it back into his mouth.  
‘Why do you try so hard to keep your tongue in your mouth?’ Braixen asked, rubbing her jaw. She felt as if it would ache trying to stick her tongue out all day, instead of keeping it resting in her mouth.  
‘It’s um…’ Obstagoon shuffled nervously on the sand, and blushed a bit. ‘It’s just something I guess I started for my own safety.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Well, you know when I said I was in some Pokemon fights?’  
Braixen nodded.  
‘It’s an easy target. I don’t usually let it out unless I feel safe.’  
Braixen understood. It’s not like she had been hostile towards them; it was the opposite, in fact. She still understood why he didn't want it out, however. When she brought it up with him, Obstagoon just shrugged.  
‘Why is it so important?’  
‘Oh, I… um…’ Braixen blushed, and fell silent.  
Neither of them broke the silence, and the two of them just listened to the sound of the waves and the crackling of the campfire. Drew got up, and sat down between them, feeling the fur on both of their legs appreciatively. Braixen looked at Obstagoon, worried, but he just laughed.  
‘It’s not very often we come across another Pokemon with fur like yours.’ He admitted, pulling Drew’s hand away from Braixen’s leg gently. The boy looked confused, but turned to Braixen and apologised, somewhat loudly.  
Braixen smiled, and rubbed the boy’s own leg before playfully pushing him into Obstagoon. Drew laughed, and tumbled into Obstagoon’s side, and stayed there, occasionally laughing a few, short barks, before returning to his silence. Within seconds, the boy was asleep.  
‘Huh. Never seen him fall asleep this fast.’ Obstagoon said, looking up at Braixen with a smile. ‘Must have worn him out today.’  
‘Why’s that?’  
‘Oh! Uh… n-no reason.’ Obstagoon blushed again, and turned back to the fire, occasionally running a clawed hand through Drew’s long, scraggly hair. Braixen could tell that Obstagoon was hiding something, but chose not to pursue it. ‘Well, we should probably get some sleep. I don’t know if you plan on staying with us tomorrow, but Drew is a literal ball of energy after he wakes up.’  
‘I might stick around. I enjoy the company.’ Braixen said, smiling lustfully as she looked at Obstagoon.  
The Pokemon gulped, nodded, chuckled, and pulled Drew close to his stomach as he laid down. Braixen could see that his face was red with an obnoxious blush, and chuckled to herself.  
Braixen didn’t know much, but she did know that she wanted to fuck Obstagoon more than anything else currently.  
She stared into the fire as it took its time dying down, and it helped her get to sleep quicker. Braixen was still tired from being awoken by Drew and Obstagoon, and the specter of sleep came to her quickly, taking her in its loving arms and gently letting her rest.  
. . .  
Braixen was in a dream.  
She knew this because every time she was able to take control of her dreams, the wand she carried with her was always in a different spot than where she stored it in her tail. It was a weird dream, because she was at the beach she had fallen asleep at the campfire was still going, and Drew was still sleeping on Obstagoon.  
Obstagoon, however, was awake, and looking at Braixen, a smirk on his face. She thought the expression looked weird, but noticed that Obstagoon had a rather large erection between his legs. In her dream, Drew was there one minute, and gone the next, and Obstagoon was beside her, his arm around her shoulders. Braixen didn’t have to say anything, she willed him between her legs.  
He powerfully, skillfully, yet gently, opened her legs, and slid close to Braixen’s slit. She watched as his long, wet tongue slipped out of his mouth, and her heart skipped a beat when it gently slid along her slit, licking up to the top before trailing off. She squirmed as he licked around her thighs, tantalizing her with the gentle, yet quick movements of his tongue.  
Her legs were on his shoulders in an instant, and Braixen tensed up when she felt his tongue feel around near her asshole. His snout was slowly pushing apart her slit as he felt around her tight hole, and she had to admit that he felt good poking around down there. Braixen slowly drifted off into the waves of odd pleasure that his tongue and snout brought her, before she was brought back to life by his large, wet tongue sliding up her slit, parting it and rubbing the small little pearl that sent electricity up her spine. Braixen yelled with delight as he went to work on her, somehow managing to penetrate her with his tongue as well as lick around the sensitive mote above her walls.  
It wasn’t long before Braixen was panting like a dog, moaning and calling Obstagoon’s name as he went to town on her pussy. She ground herself against his snout as he ate her out, but before long, Braixen felt him pull away. His maw was covered and matted with her juices and his saliva, and he was smirking again. He got up, slowly shuffling his waist closer and closer to hers, and Braixen gasped as she saw his length.  
It was the biggest, veiniest cock she had ever seen, and she wasn’t too confident in her ability to take him all in. Obstagoon grabbed it on one hand, and led the rest of his cock to her wet slit. Seconds seemed like days as he took his time rubbing it along the length of her hole, and just when Braixen felt him poke an inch into her, disaster struck.  
For whatever reason, she woke herself up.  
It was dark out, and the fire had died down to a few dimly glowing embers. She angrily looked around for the source of the interruption, and saw that Drew had gotten up and was walking towards the forest line. She panicked at first, wondering what he was doing, but then she saw him drop his shorts, and begin to relieve himself. Braixen scolded herself on waking up from a dream like that for something as meanial as a midnight potty break, and looked down at Obstagoon, who was silently sleeping. It was almost scary how quiet he was as he slept. Braixen felt a little cold, so she threw more wood on the fire, letting the embers revive the fire.  
Not before long, Drew came back, and looked at Braixen, who was looking into the slowly igniting fire. He sat down, scratching his arm as he looked over at Braixen.  
“Did I wake you?” He asked, his voice naught but a whisper. It was the quietest he had been so far.  
Braixen looked over and nodded, and Drew apologized. Braixen shrugged, and smiled. With a small grunt, Drew threw himself onto Obstagoon, who didn’t even flinch, and was snoring quietly within seconds. Braixen wondered if he was really asleep, and poked his foot with her wand. He was indeed sleeping.  
She decided to try and go back to sleep as well, but before she did, she tried to spy what lied in between Obstagoon’s legs. She couldn’t make anything out, and, even if she could, Drew was sprawled out on top of his legs. Braixen shrugged, and looked back into the helpful fire, which soon lulled her back to sleep.  
. . .  
Having sharp hearing is both a blessing, and a curse. It’s useful when you’re hunting for food, or trying to escape a Pokemon trainer, but it becomes difficult to realize these pros when you try to sleep. It wasn’t the sound of cooking meat or the sound of birds chirping that awoke Braixen, it was, instead, Drew getting up.  
Braixen opened her eyes again, and saw the young boy walking back over to the treeline, going to relieve himself again. She wanted desperately to go back to sleep again, but couldn’t find the silence to do so. Everything became so much louder; the sound of the boy urinating, Obstagoon’s loud breathing, the now crashing waves, and so much more. It all made her start to get fidgety, and the more she tried to relax, the worse off she got, and the sound of the waves, the snoring, the obnoxious birds…  
With a huff, Braixen got up, and walked over to the treeline. She tried her best to smile at Drew as they walked past each other, but it came off more of her hiding the fact that she was pissed off and grumpy rather than the smile she wanted.  
It was just one of those days where Braixen got off to a bad start. The night had been fine, but she wanted to finish that dream. The more she thought about it, the more Braixen recalled, and the more flustered she got. She walked a bit into the woods, looking back to make sure she wasn’t being followed.  
She wasn’t, and tried to calm down. Braixen found a suitable tree and relieved herself, thinking of how she was going to convince Obstagoon to fuck her raw. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wanted him to absolutely demolish her hole; she wanted him to make it his in a way she’d never forget. She wanted him to fuck her ass, she wanted him to fuck her throat, she wanted him to fill every hole she had with his cock so badly.  
It was odd.  
Braixen chuckled as she got up, realizing that she had never thought of a Pokemon this way. She had had sex with other Pokemon before, sure, but never felt this kind of attachment to a certain Pokemon. WIth all the others, it was just meaningless release, not passionate, violent lovemaking.  
She began walking back to the camp when she heard a rustling maybe thirty feet away. Her ears shot up, and Braixen craned her neck in an effort to hear better. There were at least two individuals, one big, huge, even, and another small, much smaller than the other one.  
Braixen curiously made her way over to the sounds of the fighting, and stopped. With bated breath, she watched a large, hulking Pangoro in the middle of an overgrown grassy meadow punch the ground with a yell. There was a small explosion as dirt and grass spewed up from the craiter the punch left. Pangoro was quick to recover, and was on his feet in a second or two, but he wasn’t as fast as his attacker was. Braixen watched as a Mienfoo dashed to Pangoro’s side, moving like water as it used it’s sharp claws to slowly wear Pangoro down. Mienfoo cut behind Pangoro’s knees, climbing up the Pokemon’s back as he sank to the ground, and attempted to go at his throat with its claws. Before Mienfoo could make any such maneuver, however, Pangoro grabbed the Pokemon and slammed it into the ground with such a force that Barixen felt it from where she was standing.  
The Mienfoo gasped and twitched as Pangoro knelt over it. Braixen thought for sure that Pangoro was about to end it, but watched in surprise when the Pokemon hesitated.  
‘S...SHIT!’ The Pangoro growled, nervously poking at the sputtering Mienfoo. ‘Are… are you… dead?’  
‘...’  
‘Please… d-don’t be dead…’ Pangoro whimpered, beginning to let out a droning cry as he watched over the Pokemon.  
‘A...Ass...hole…’ The Mienfoo gasped out, smiling and pushing Pangoro away.  
‘OhthankArseus!’ Pangoro yelled out all at once, scooping the Mienfoo up in his arms and gently hugging the Pokemon.  
‘What?’ Braixen said to herself, wondering just what the hell was going on.  
If either Mienfoo or Pangoro had heard her, they didn’t respond. Braixen watched as Pangoro gently let Mienfoo sink back to its back on a nearby tree stump. The Pokemon sat on its rear and watched Mienfoo as it recovered. Braixen got up, and walked over to the party as quietly as she could. Mienfoo saw her, and nodded at her, causing Pangoro to turn and look.  
‘Hello!’ Pangoro said, smiling at Braixen.  
‘Um… Hi?’ Braixen offered, frowning slightly. ‘What was… What’s happening?’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘You were about to kill him.’ Braixen pointed at the Mienfoo.  
‘Almost did, too.’ Mienfoo said, grumpily.  
‘Sorry, Mien, I’m so sorry, I just got carried away, you know I get carr-’  
‘I know.’ Mienfoo exclaimed, groaning as he sat up a bit more. ‘Believe me, I know. Go find some water or something, Pan. Shoo.’  
Pangoro shot up, frightening Braixen as he blew past her far faster than she would have expected. Mienfoo smiled and tried his best to sit up a bit more.  
‘Pan is a bit of an idiot.’ Mienfoo explained. ‘He’s the brawn, I’m the brains, if you get what I’m saying.’  
‘I guess. But why where you fighting?’  
‘Pan thought I stole one of his berries. When he works himself up…’ Mienfoo shrugged, and smirked. ‘Anyway, what brings you here?’  
‘I was just… Walking. I heard the two of you fighting, and wanted to see what it was about.’ Braixen noticed that Mienfoo seemed to be staring at her, undressing her, so to speak, with his eyes.  
‘Um… yeah.’ Mienfoo slowly trailed off, a slight blush on his face.  
‘Be honest, do you want to fuck me?’  
‘EH!?’ Mienfoo exclaimed, shooting up, the astonished look Braixen hoped he would have spread out on his face.  
‘I havn’t fucked anything in a long time, so I’m asking you, do you want to fuck me with that huge fucking Pangoro?’  
Mienfoo gulped, and nodded, wide-eyed.  
‘Are you always this… Um…’ Mienfoo stammered, looking at the dirt as he tried to complete his sentence.  
‘Willing to have sex with random Pokemon?’  
‘Y-yeah.’  
‘No. I’ve been hanging out with an Obstagoon, and I guess he’s not that receptive in the whole… ah… Love-making thing.’ Braixen explained, giggling. 'Sorry I asked so quickly, I just… I can't wait any longer. It's either you two or this twig in my tail.'  
'N-no problem at all. Always up for sex…' Mienfoo responded, gulping. ‘Maybe you just have to wear him down some more. You’re pretty cute, after all.’  
‘Aww…’  
‘Where is this fucking panda?’ Mienfoo nervously joked, laughing a bit too hard. He laughed for a few seconds before yelling Pangoro’s nickname a couple of times.  
There was a rustling nearby, Braixen heard. It was faint at first, but her heart began to race as Pangoro smashed through trees and bushes in his attempt to get back to Mienfoo. She heard a grunt before Pangoro smashed down a few feet away from the two, panting as he recovered.  
‘Yes? What happened, what is it?’ Pangoro demanded, getting up.  
Braixen looked in between Pangoro’s legs, and saw a large get of white, furry balls, and a thick sheath that covered what Braixen assumed was a massive cock. She looked over and down at Mienfoo, who had pretty much the same setup. He was a little more flustered, however, and she could see that he was beginning to get a bit aroused.  
‘Hey, big guy, um… Well, Braixen here wants to fuck us.’ Mienfoo said, as if not believing it himself.  
‘What?’  
‘She wants to fuck us both.’  
‘Really?’ Pangoro asked, looking down at Braixen.  
‘Um… Yup. Definitely.’ Braixen said, looking up at the towering Pokemon.  
‘But… but the size difference?’  
‘Fuck that.’ Mienfoo spat out, angrily. ‘You don’t seem to care about that when you fuck me, and she’s bigger than me!’  
‘That’s true.’ Pangoro said, laughing as he looked at Mienfoo. ‘So how do you want to do this?’  
‘Um… Sit down. Yup, like that… Lean a bit… yup, yup… All right, Mienfoo, get on him…’ Eventually Mienfoo sat a bit above Pangoros genitals, and spread his legs onto his friends thighs.  
Braixen’s heart was racing now. Pangoro was laid back on a large rock, his legs open, with Mienfoo copying him, but instead was on top of his crotch. Braixen walked over to the two, and looked down at their respective genitalia. Pangoro wasn’t showing any signs that he was aroused at all, but Mienfoo did not share his problem. His red, uncut cock was already somewhat stiff, and was surprisingly big for such a small Pokemon. Braixen touched Pangoro’s sheath, running her finger around it before trailing down to his balls. With one hand, she grabbed and slowly began to jerk Mienfoo off, his somewhat flaccid cock soon growing erect, and with the other, she began to feel up Pangoro. The large Pokemon groaned at the hand rubbing his balls, and she soon saw his cock slowly growing. Braixen gave it a small lick, which caused him to tense up. The large shaft was licked to life, and she changed paces, beginning to jerk Pangoro off, and stuck the erect Mienfoo cock into her mouth. It was a lot smaller than Pangoro’s was, but a lot more manageable.  
Mienfoo groaned as Braixen slowly worked on his shaft, her small teeth gently scraping his length as she dove down to his pelvis. She used her tongue to slowly move his cock back and forth in her mouth as it was pulled in and out. Pangoro got a lot harder faster than she would have thought. Her face was buried in Mienfoo’s crotch, and she couldn’t see it, but man, did she feel it. She tried to pull off of Mienfoo to get a look at it, but quickly felt hands on her head, pushing her mouth down onto Mienfoo’s cock as he began to thrust in and out of her. Mienfoo was relentless, and she had to let him do what he wanted to her.  
His cock jabbed into her mouth quickly, and Braixen tried her best to suck on it as her face was fucked, but she found it a bit difficult. She didn’t mind the taste of the sweaty, worn down Pokemon nearly as much as she thought she would, but she just wished that he would go slower. Take his time.  
While she was getting her face fucked by Mienfoo, she neglected to do anything to Pangoro, who seemed to mind it. She felt more hands around her head, and felt herself be lifted off of Mienfoo’s throbbing, wet cock.  
Braixen coughed a bit as Mienfoo desperately looked at her, then up at Pangoro. He would have argued with him, but he realized that he was pretty much sitting on his large, red cock.  
Finally, she was able to get a good look at his member.  
It was almost exactly like she had imagined it; large, veiny, twitching. It was a bit tapered, a bit rounded at the tip, but fuck was it wide. Braixen guessed it was around a foot in length. She felt her head being led to his massive member, and was scared for the first time in a long time.  
His cock poked into her mouth, and she felt his hands let go. She took this as an invitation, and dove down on his cock, delighted at how it stretched her jaw to the limit as she forced it down her throat. Pangoro moaned loudly as he felt Braixen’s teeth scrape against his cock as the Pokemon’s head pushed into his pelvis. Braixen looked up, and saw that Mienfoo wasn’t on Pangoro anymore. She had hoped that he got the message that the large Pokemon wanted to be sucked off, and had gone around to her rear. Pangoro’s cock began to twitch in Braixen’s mouth, and the motion of the member reminded her that Pangoro didn’t just want his cock in someone’s mouth; he expected it to be sucked.  
Braixen slowly pulled up, licking the large shaft on the way up, tracing the veins with her tongue as the cock was pulled out. She began to get into a grove with his member, being able to deepthroat his cock now that she was used to its length. Pangoro began to pant, and he felt her take one of her hands and place it on his cock. Without any word, or encouragement, Braixen began to jerk the Pokemon off as she sucked on his member.  
She felt hands on her hips, moving her tail out of the way. Braixen wanted to look over, but Pangoro wasn’t about to let her off his cock. A member smaller than Pangoro’s cock was gently rubbed on her wet slit, and she began to quiver at the realization that she was about to be fucked.  
Surely enough, as Braixen sucked her way down to her hand, she felt Mienfoo’s cock gently push into her. It filled her completely, and she cried out with pain she hadn’t had a whole lot of experience with. Mienfoo slammed into her, tightly gripping her waist as his cock thrusted in and out of her.  
Braixen felt a large hand on her head, and looked up to see Pangoro pushing her head down. She began to rub him off quicker as he lifted her head up and down on his cock, hoping that the Pokemon was able to shoot a massive load on, and into her. Mienfoo began to grunt as he fucked her, his pelvis rocking into hers as his member stretched Braixen’s walls. Braixen helped him by slowly pushing her hips back into his.  
After doing this for a bit, she realized that he wasn’t thrusting into her anymore, and she fell in love with the workout. Mienfoo was groaning loudly as he was fucked, his hands digging into Braixen’s ass as it slammed onto his cock.  
Without any warning, Braixen felt Mienfoo grab her waist, and pull it onto his groin, slamming into her rapidly. She cried out as he fucked her faster than he had ever before, but he suddenly stopped.  
Braixen moaned as she felt him shooting his load into her, realizing that Mienfoo was hardly making a sound. She felt his legs quivering as he came into her, and he slowly pushed and pulled his cock ever so slightly out of her as he finished. Braixen pulled Pangoro’s cock out of her mouth, taking a deep breath and stretching her jaw as she looked back. Mienfoo was on the ground, cum leaking out of her and onto his lap as he panted. His cock was slowly shrinking, growing smaller as the cum dripped out from his tip. Braixen looked up at Pangoro, who was grinning at his partners bliss, and looked down at her.  
‘You wanna do that?’ Braixen asked him, slowly getting up.  
She could feel the cum leaking out of her, and hoped that it wouldn’t result in her laying an egg, although that was the least of her problems now. Pangoro was nodding, smiling.  
Braixen took a deep breath, and walked close to him. She squealed in glee as he picked her up, and brought her close to his waist. His cock was barely poking into her slit.  
‘A-are you sure?’ He asked, nervously gulping.  
Braixen nodded, desperately looking at his throbbing cock as he tried to talk sense into her. Pangoro gulped, and slowly lowered Braixen on to his member. She screamed in pleasure and pain as his cock stretched her walls apart, and began to pant as she pulled herself down onto the rest of his member. She could not only feel it, but see it pushing into her stomach. A large bulge rested in the middle of her belly, and it felt better than anything she had ever experienced. Before she began to slowly jump on his cock, she felt the bulge on her belly, and chuckled a bit.  
Pangoro looked a bit uncomfortable at first, obviously not wanting to hurt Braixen, but she could see that look disappear as she slowly rose off of his monstrous cock, and sit back down. She was able to get on her feet, and squat down on his length, which made fucking him easier.  
Braixen lost herself as she fucked him, groaning loudly and placing the Pokemon’s hands on her waist, encouraging him to push down as she fucked him. With that, Braixen realized just how much this was getting her off. She squirmed on Pangoro’s cock, and begged him to start fucking her. It didn’t even take a second.  
With a loud roar, Pangoro’s grip around her waist tightened, and within that motion, Braixen knew that she had fucked up.  
The Pokemon began to wildly thrust in and out of her, his cock slamming into her belly every time he forced her down on it, and she quickly felt as if she was going to pass out. She felt his balls smash into her rear every time he pushed into her, and oddly began to feel hot around her face.  
Braixen wondered why, but didn’t have to for long.  
Within a few seconds of her face oddly turning hot, she began to feel a powerful orgasm brewing deep in her loins. Braixen’s moans turned into screams as she began to feel it coming onto her, the sensations and feelings slamming into her like a brick wall. Pangoro’s cock pushed her apart as she was led to an orgasm, every thrust feeling like a kiss from Arceus himself.  
Pangoro began to thrust oddly, stopping every now and then before slamming into her rapidly, and she realized that he was also about to shoot his load into her. Braixen decided not to care as she was lost to her orgasm, and she felt hands clamp around her waist. She looked down, and saw Pangoro beginning to roar in delight, pushing waist against waist as he started to shoot his load into her. Braixen watched as her stomach began to grow larger and larger, each pulse into her coming with a yelp from Pangoro, which she didn’t expect.  
Unfortunately, Pangoro seemed spent rather quickly. She felt his hands loosen, but she didn’t care. Still filled with not only Pangoro’s cock, but also his seed, Braixen sank down onto his chest, his soft fur a welcome reprieve from the ground she had been on.  
Braixen laid on him as the two recovered, and felt his cock slowly growing smaller. The hot cum slowly drifted out of her as his length continued to shrink. She wasn’t on Pangoro for long when he picked her up and gently placed her down besides him. Braixen watched in confusion as Pangoro shot up, grabbed Mienfoo, who was still moaning on the ground, and ran into the woods.  
Braixen tried to call after them, but didn’t have the energy. All she could do was wonder what the fuck had just happened.  
. . .  
After an exceptionally long nap, Braixen walked back to Drew and Obstagoon, tenderly, as the aching pain that shot through her sex radiated inside her. Her stomach ached from Pangoro, and she had just hoped that she was able to get all the cum off of her fur and legs before she went back to the duo. The afterglow of the sex seemed to make her feel rather hazy, and she hoped that Obstagoon didn’t suspect much.  
She broke through the treeline, and embraced the warm sand with her toes, digging them in for some warm, sandy comfort. The ocean air tasted and smelled great, and all Braixen did for a few minutes was stand there, toes in the sand, sniffing the air. After a long, relaxing stretch, she made her way over to Drew and his Pokemon.  
Obstagoon looked weirdly at her as she slowly sat down, holding onto the rock for support as she made her way down. Braixen smiled at him, and leaned forward, her hand on her waist as she observed Drew cooking.  
‘Are you all right?’ Obstagoon asked, looking up at her.  
‘Y-yeah… Just slipped on a rock.’ She lied, smiling back. ‘I’ll be fine in a bit.’  
Obstagoon smiled, and leaned back. Drew was cooking on an old, beat up looking pan, and humming some tune as he scrambled some Pokemon eggs. Braixen was careful not to show her discomfort too much, and ate what she was given when Drew served it to her.  
To her surprise, it didn’t taste nearly as bad as she thought it would, and the meal was much appreciated. She didn’t realize just how hungry she had gotten. Drew took the empty plates and washed them off in the ocean water, drying them, and put them back into the backpack.  
“All right, my friends, where to today?” Drew said loudly, looking at his two companions.  
Obstagoon shrugged. Braixen smiled, but didn’t say anything. Drew overbearingly groaned and plopped down between Obstagoon’s legs, leaning back on his belly.  
“I guess we’ll stay here then. It’s nice, anyway.”  
“Obstagoon!” Obstagoon agreed, running his claws through Drew’s mess of hair.  
“Maybe we’ll go swimming!” He said, shooting up, a beaming smile on his face.  
He began to talk to himself, winding himself up and pacing back and forth, a bright, happy grin on his face as he recalled all that he wanted to do during the swim. After a minute, he sat back down, almost buzzing.  
“I guess we have to wait a half-hour or so. That’s what everyone says; wait a half-hour before swimming. I don’t know why, though.”  
‘Where’d you run off to?’  
‘Huh?’ Braixen murmured, looking up.  
‘You’ve been gone for a few hours. Drew wouldn’t shut up, thinking you left us.’  
‘Didn’t you say I was free to go if I wanted to?’  
‘Well, yeah, but we thought you’d stay for a bit longer than a night.’  
‘I went into the forest to... uh… and I ran into a couple of Pokemon.’  
‘Really?’ Obstagoon said, sniffing the air. He blushed a bit, and nodded. ‘A-ah… I can smell them on you.’  
‘Oh? What… what do you smell?’  
‘It’s… well, personal, I’d say.’ Obstagoon said, laughing.  
Braixen blushed, and looked down at the sand.  
‘Aww, don’t be like that!’ He said, trying and failing to cease his laughter.  
‘I don’t have any regrets, if that’s what you mean.’ Braixen said, looking up, a bit angry. ‘I wanted to fuck you, but you don’t really seem interested.’  
‘W-...’ Obstagoon was at a loss for words.  
Braixen smiled at his dumbstruck, tongue hanging out expression, and got up. She flexed a bit for Obstagoon, and walked towards the ocean. Drew called out for her not to go into the water, as she had eaten, and you weren’t supposed to go into the water unless you wait thirty minutes, but Braixen knew that that was a lie.  
The waves were warm, and lapping at her toes as she stood by the shoreline. The water was even somehow clearer than yesterday, and seemed to be inviting her in its vast expanse. Braixen slowly sauntered into the water, and shivered. Not because it was cold, but because it was lapping at a rather tender part of her currently.  
The ocean itself was a ways off, and until it reached the dropoff, there was about two or so feet of water that didn’t have much of a current. It was even warmer under the water, and it felt refreshing. She became lost in the waves, closing her eyes as they slowly lapped at her chest, getting her fur wet.  
The waves seemed to splash around her, and she didn’t even her Obstagoon sit beside her. She was concentrating on the sounds of the far off waves, not the sounds around her that were so apparent when there wasn’t any background noise.  
‘Did… um… you really mean that?’  
‘Huh?’  
‘Back at the beach… that you wanted to fuck me? I didn't even know, you didn't tell me, you…" He sighed.  
Obstagoon was sitting cross-legged next to her, and she couldn’t pass this opportunity up. Obstagoon watched as her hand slowly creeped up to his waist, and shuttered when it glanced his genitals. Braixen giggled, and slowly felt around. He had a sheath like Pangoro had, and the wet fur around his balls drifted around. She curled the hair on a finger, pulling and letting it go. Obstagoon was breathing a bit heavily, and Braixen could tell that he was getting aroused.  
She felt for his cock, and did feel it getting slightly erect. Before she could play with it at all, she looked in amusement as Drew ran past them in his birthday suit, screaming in joy.  
She looked up at Obstagoon, and the two broke out in laughter at the boy.  
‘I'm not really good at expressing myself. And, to be fair, I didn't exactly ask you. But yes, I want to you fuck me.'  
Obstagoon gulped, and nodded. He moved Braixen’s hand away, for now. The last thing he wanted Drew to see was him fucking the ever-loving shit out of his newest Pokemon friend. He was certainly aroused, and was thankful that she hadn’t given him more than a stiffy. He wasn’t sure if Drew had ever seen him completely erect, and he was thankful for that.  
There were just certain things he didn’t want Drew to see until he was a little older.  
‘Should we join naked boy?’ Braixen asked, getting up.  
‘Y-yeah.’ Obstagoon stammered, blushing a bit. ‘He’s not the best swimmer.’  
. . .  
It had been hard work trying to keep up with Drew’s near boundless energy, and by the time he had stopped, it was dark. Braixen had slept until midday with the nap she had taken earlier, which helped, but not by much. Obstagoon seemed just as energetic as Drew, but whenever he looked at her, he quickly turned away, a fierce blush on his white and black face.  
Braixen noticed that his tongue was out a lot more, and was glad to see it. It seemed more natural for the loud, aggressive Pokemon to keep his tongue out anyway. Plus, she could only imagine what he could do with it.  
As it turned dark, Braixen took her wand out, and led the way back to shore. When they had gotten back, Drew plopped down by the fire she was starting, and Obstagoon seemed to go for a walk to dry off. Braixen didn’t need to dry off, as most of the water had steamed off her hot body. Drew took the pan out of his backpack again, and Braixen watched, bewitched as the nude boy began to cook for them again.  
It was a stir-fry, a combination of green, red, yellow, and purple-skinned vegetables, as well as strips of fish that Drew had caught while Braixen had slept in the forest. Obstagoon came back at the scent of the food, and was somewhat dry.  
She figured that he would dry off more as he sat by the fire and ate. As they dug in, Braixen wondered why Drew seemed so at home with his nude state. She asked Obstagoon, and he looked down, and seemed to realize that he was still nude.  
‘Drew’s naked most of the time. I only see him wear clothing when he sees new people.’ Obstagoon answered. ‘The way he described it to me when we first met was that I was naked, and it made him feel weird to wear clothing around me.’  
Braixen nodded, and none of them said a word for the rest of the meal. When the meal was finished, the trio seemed to wind down. Drew cuddled up with Obstagoon, and Braixen laid back on a rock again, hoping for more sleep this night. The fire was well kept, but Braixen decided to throw a few more logs on it just to keep it burning for another hour or so.  
. . .  
And as she wished, so it was.  
The sun rose a lot earlier than it had the day before, and that is what woke Braixen up. Not the sound of Drew getting up to piss, not Obstagoon snoring, not some obnoxious Wingull screaming in the distance.  
It was refreshing.  
Braixen got up, stretching and yawning as she shook the sleep off of her. She saw Drew still clutching Obstagoon, softly snoring as the two of them slept together. Braixen chuckled as she saw that Obstagoon had a somewhat erect cock. It looked almost like Drew’s own member, but a lot bigger, and a bit more red, instead of the tan that Drew had.  
She laid on the boulder she was on, crossing her legs and enjoying the silence of the ocean before she got up. Braixen didn’t know what was going to happen today, but she knew it would involve Obstagoon fucking her. She carefully felt around her slit, and grimaced. It was still tender from yesterday, but if push came to penetration, she wouldn’t have any problem letting Obstagoon have his way with her.  
Hell, it was all she had dreamed of, aching genitalia or not.  
A few minutes later, Obstagoon stirred, and slowly rose up. He shoved Drew off of him, and yawned, before sitting down next to Braixen. Drew, seemingly undisturbed by the shove, kept snoring after he tossed a bit.  
Braixen looked down between Obstagoon’s legs, and saw that he didn’t really have the best control of his now apparent erection.  
‘I...uh… Usually take care of that before Drew wakes up.’ He explained, blushing.  
‘Well, let me…’  
Braixen put her hand on his thigh as she made his way down to his member, and she could feel his heart racing with anticipation, sending twitches down his legs. His cock was poking out of his sheath, its red, human-like tip slowly getting bigger. Braixen poked it, and giggled, looking up to see Obstagoon staring carefully at Drew. The boy could wake up at any minute.  
Braixen took the flaccid shaft in her thumb and index finger, and pulled it into her mouth. Obstagoon groaned as she sucked it in, swirling her tongue around the member, which was growing quickly. He tasted musty, and she quickly fell in love with his scent. His cock grew bigger and bigger as she sucked him off, and Braixen decided that getting him erect was the best thing she had done in a long time. She pulled off of it, licking her way up his shaft to get a good look at it.  
His member was pretty long, maybe eight or so inches. It resembled a human cock, but there was a line of spiky protrusions from the head down to about the middle of his shaft. They curved towards his balls, and were maybe a quarter of an inch long at their zenith, but grew smaller as they approached the middle of his cock. Braixen ran her hand down them and giggled at his squirms as she went back up, bending them out of the way as her finger pushed on them.  
‘Spikey…’ She said, giggling as she stroked him.  
Obstagoon nodded, but she could tell that his eye was on Drew.  
She stuck his length back in her mouth, sucking on the tip and rubbing the first spike with her tongue. Obstagoon began to moan as she slowly rubbed his balls, and she made her way down his manhood with her hand. She felt around, and found what she was looking for. Obstagoon tensed up as he felt Braixen’s finger push into his asshole, and start to rub around the flesh. Braixen kept sucking on his cock, however, and he eventually loosened up. He began to pant, softly, as she went down his length. The spikes tickled her throat and tongue on the way down to his crotch, and relieved that itch as she went back up.  
Braixen went up for air, taking his cock out of her mouth and grasping it, starting to jerk him off. She went down to his furry balls, and sucked one into her mouth, before moving onto the next. She licked from the bottom of his sack to the base of his pulsing cock, looking up and into his eyes as his cock rested across the right side of her face. Again, she began to stroke his cock, and dove back down on it. It felt awfully repetitive giving more head to someone, but Braixen loved it. She loved his taste, the small spurts of precum that dribbled out of his cock every now and then, the moans he made as her tongue parted and moved the spikes, his tense asshole when she rubbed around it, but what she loved most of all was how his length felt in her hand. Obstagoon’s cock was warm, wet, and, best off all, throbbing for attention. It pulsed in her grasp as she easily moved her hand up and down his mast, helped in part by the saliva and precum that was on his cock. She began to push into his ass a bit further, spreading his hole apart with her hand as she sucked him off. Obstagoon didn’t seem to mind it, if anything, it made him even harder.  
She didn’t know much about Obstagoon anatomy, but when she rubbed a particular fleshy protrusion in his ass, he seemed to tense up harder than he normally did, his cock growing a bit more as the spot was rubbed.  
‘Wuh… what is that?’ He asked, groaning halfway through.  
‘Dunno.’ Braixen said after slurping off of his cock. ‘Want me to keep rubbing it?’  
Obstagoon nodded viciously, and she smiled, opening her mouth and snapping up his cock. She began to rub a bit harder than she had before as she sucked down his length, and she could feel him beginning to buck his hips into her as she rubbed. She didn’t know if he was close, but continued to rub, suck, and jerk the Pokemon off. He began to roar loudly, somewhat hurting Braixen’s ears, and she was glad that Drew was deaf, otherwise…  
‘Shit!’ Obstagoon suddenly yelled, pulling Braixen off of him and setting her besides him.  
She wondered what was going on when Obstagoon slammed his legs shut, hiding his throbbing erection between his legs as she recovered. She was about to ask when she saw Drew sitting up, rubbing his eyes.  
‘C’mon, you were so close…’ She said, frowning. She looked up at Obstagoon, whose face was pale with fright. ‘Can’t we finish?’  
‘N…’ Obstagoon shook his head no quickly.  
‘Who cares? We’re Pokemon, not humans. We shouldn’t care if a human is watching.’  
‘Drew is different. He’s a friend.’  
‘He’s a human. What can he do, it’s not like he owns you or anything.’  
‘...’  
‘What?’  
‘...’  
‘You mean…’  
‘...’  
‘But I thought yo-’  
‘He does own me, okay?’ Obstagoon suddenly yelled, not anger, but disappointment radiating across his face.  
The two sat in an uneasy silence while Drew slowly woke himself up. Braixen didn’t feel bad about Obstagoon lying to her when they first met, but she worried about her safety. Would Drew try and capture her? He was a nice boy and all, but to spend the rest of her life with him?  
‘Will he try and capture me?’ She asked, frowning at the realization.  
‘No.’ Obstagoon said firmly. ‘I might have lied about my freedom, but I’m the only Pokemon Drew owns. All the others have come and gone according to their own will.’  
‘...’  
‘I can see if you want to leave, I won’t blame you.’ Obstagoon said, looking down at her.  
‘...’  
‘Just… Just know that I loved the time we spent together. No matter how long it was.'  
Braixen took but a second for her answer. She laid her head on Obstagoon’s side, and wrapped an arm around his leg. She trusted the Pokemon with her freedom, and in doing so, realized how much Obstagoon ment to her. Obstagoon gulped, and laid a hand on her head. She couldn’t see it, but Obstagoon was smiling, his tongue quivering in the air at the decision Braixen had made.  
. . .  
Breakfast wasn’t nearly as uneasy or awkward as Braixen dreaded it to be. Drew cooked again, the meal was delicious, as always, and the trio sat together as Drew went on and on about what he wanted to do that day. He didn’t seem to notice that Obstagoon and Braixen were holding each other, and were all smiles.  
‘It’s best if we wear him down before lunch. He’ll eat, and take a nap after a bit.’ Obstagoon explained, getting up. ‘Drew’s uh… well, pretty predictable.’  
Braixen got up with him, and watched as Obstagoon pulled out an old soccer ball, and looked at Drew, smiling. She watched as the boy’s eyes lit up, and he literally jumped with joy. Obstagoon let it fall to the sand, and gave it a good kick.  
Drew went running after it, yelping with glee as he chased it.  
‘It’s pretty easy to wear him down, just so you know.’  
That statement wasn’t a lie.  
Drew didn’t mind running for the ball, so every time Obstagoon or Braixen kicked it an odd way, the naked boy would sprint after it. The three kicked the ball around at first, From Obstagoon to Drew, Drew to Braixen, and Braixen to Obstagoon. After that, it became more of a king of the ball sort of game, where Drew was the clear winner. He could work wonders with the ball in between his feet, and easily maneuvered it away from Obstagoon and Braixen, even when they teamed up, they had no chance. It was impressive, and Braixen realized how good Drew was at soccer. Even in the sand, it seemed as if he could do this for money.  
By the time the afternoon rolled around, Drew and Obstagoon were sweating and panting under the sun, and Drew decided to stop for lunch. The Pokemon agreed, and all stopped for a break.  
“Why isn’t Braixen sweating?” Drew asked as they sat down.  
She smiled, and took the wand from her tail, letting a torrent of fire off into the sky as Drew looked on, awestruck. It was placed back, and she was thankful that she was a fire type. Being covered in sweat seemed…  
Sticky.  
She panted, sure, but her body knew how to control its water content, even under the most hottest, most exertive circumstances. That wasn’t an excuse to not drink water, however. Braixen knew that it was always important to stay hydrated, even if she felt fine.  
Drew wanted to make a meal for them, but said that he was too tired to do so. So, the trio snacked on berries, bananas, and other fruit for lunch. They sat in silence, watching the waves crash in the distance, and, exactly as Obstagoon said, Braixen saw Drew’s eyelids slowly begin to droop. For extra persuasion for Drew to take a nap, Braixen whispered for Obstagoon to close his eyes as well, and pretend like he was sleeping. Braixen did the same, and within minutes, she heard Drew snoring loudly.  
She opened her eyes, and saw the boy laying his head on his backpack, sleeping soundly.  
Braixen saw that Obstagoon was already getting stiff again, and grabbed his cock. She wouldn’t let Drew get in the way this time.  
Obstagoon was worried that Drew was still awake, but calmed down when he saw that he was sleeping as soundly as a Snorlax. He pulled Braixen close, and licked her snout gently, smiling. This time, he gently laid her back on the warm sand, and Braixen gulped, her heart fluttering with delight as she saw him move between her legs. She breathed in deeply when she felt his long tongue lick her entire length, flickering at the top most sensitive area she had. Hands were laid on the Pokemon, pushing him into her slit as his tongue pushed into and around her womanhood, and she began to moan loudly. Her genitals were still tender from the day before, but Braixen didn’t care at this point. Obstagoon was able to lick inside of her, feeling her walls with his tongue and messaging the tender pearl of nerves that rested on the top of her slit.  
He pushed his head and tongue on and off of her, causing her to buck her hips into him. She threw her head back with glee and yelled at the top of her lungs, screaming in pleasure. Obstagoon laughed, and doubled his efforts and ministrations on her sex. Braixen giggled in surprise when she felt a finger slip into her asshole, stretching it. She moaned as he pushed in, and realized how close she was to orgasm. The constant pressure, release, pleasure of his tongue lapping at her slit wanted to send her spiraling into the clutches of an orgasm, but she tried to hold off for as long as she could. She made him stop multiple times just so she could take a breath, but the as the breaks became longer and longer, she could tell that he was becoming a bit impatient.  
After she called for another break, Obstagoon sat up, bringing his head close to hers. She smiled, looking innocently at him as he eyed her. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Obstagoon licked from her nose to between her eyes.  
‘No.’ Was all he said.  
Her eyes grew wide with fear and pleasure as he quickly dove between her legs again, and this time, she knew she had pushed him too far. Obstagoon didn’t take his time being gentle; now was the time for action. Braixen bellowed with delight as he doubled his efforts, his tongue sliding in and out of her, rubbing her clit on the way up as his entire hand sliding in and out of her ass. She began to grind on his snout and tongue whenever he dove in, and her legs soon became weak. She began to tremble as he licked her faster and faster, his hand rocketing in and out of her ass.  
There was an explosion of sensation, and she grabbed Obstagoon’s head, forcing him deep into her womanhood as she pulsed and quivered with orgasmic delight. He completely buried his tongue into her, and kept licking around her walls as they clenched around his tongue, and rubbed her off with his paw as she groaned. Braixen continued to shutter as he worked on her, but loosened her grip. His tongue slid out of her, and slowly lapped at her pulsing slit. He pulled his hand out of her ass, and turned her around.  
Braixen wondered what he was doing, and moaned as she felt his tongue slip around her asshole. Her face was in the sand, and her rear was being prepared for Obstagoon. The long, slimy member slipped into her ass, and she groaned as she felt it poke and prod around her walls.  
Obstagoon didn’t even ask if she was ready; he knew that she was.  
Braixen shuddered as she felt him rub the tip of his rock hard cock on her ass. Obstagoon seemed to want to torture her a bit first by rubbing, and not quite pushing in. Every now and then he slid it in a bit on the way down, and she murred as he became ever more so daring with his cock.  
Obstagoon slowly pushed his cock onto her tight hole, slowly feeling his way inside the constricting hole as slowly as he could. Braixen felt him, and wondered when he would decide to thrust in. She wiggled her hips on his cock, pushing it in an inch or two, before pulling it out.  
That was all he needed.  
She yelped as he rammed his cock into her, balls smashing against her slit. She was thankful at what she had gotten herself into as Obstagoon began to fuck her violently, roaring loudly with each thrust. His cock felt wonderful inside her; not as big as Pangoro’s cock, but not as small as Mienfoo’s either; It was perfect. She felt him grab her waist as he thrusted, continuing to roar with each thrust. His cock slid in and out of her, the spikes tickling each time he pulled out of her, and she started to quiver.  
With a loud roar, she felt Obstagoon fall on his back, pulling her with him. She yelped as she was laid on his belly, and felt him now thrust somehow deeper into her ass. Her ears began to ring at the volume of his roars, but it didn’t matter now. Her senses were shattered at the sheer force and speed at which Obstagoon fucked her. Braixen closed her eyes; the sun was in them. It put a warmth on her belly as his cock was thrusted in and out of her, but she could tell that he wasn’t at his best in this position. Obstagoon realized that he was wearing out quickly, and grabbed her again, turning so that he was on top of her.  
Braixen squealed with joy, squeezing her legs and clenching her asshole as best she could as it was fucked. Obstagoon’s legs were on either side of her, and she could feel that he was able to put more force into his thrusts as he rammed into her. She moaned loudly as he fucked her, each thrust was a grunt from the big Pokemon, and a squeal from Braixen.  
Again, she felt him grab her around the waist. This time, he rose so he was kneeling down, sitting on his lower legs, and now using his arms to push and pull Braixen off of his cock. She hoped that this would be the last time that he moved her around, and surely enough, it was.  
She felt arms cross around her chest, from her left armpit to her right shoulder, and vice versa, and began to be slammed onto Obstagoon’s cock. It didn’t take long for him to begin roaring, and she grunted as she was pulled deep onto his cock. Braixen looked up, and saw that Obstagoon was panting like a dog, his tongue rolling and bumping up and down as he thrusted ever so slightly into her. His eyes were rolled up into the back of his head from the sheer bliss.  
Braixen heard Obstagoon stop breathing for a few seconds, and then roar.  
Loudly.  
She felt his cock pummel her ass with cum, moaning at the building pressure as rope after spurting rope was shot into her. With every spurt of cum, he grunted into her ear. Obstagoon pulled her close to him as he panted, and she felt how hard he was quivering. She didn’t know just how powerful of an orgasm this was for Obstagoon.  
After moaning and swearing for a few seconds, Obstagoon let her go a bit. He still held onto her, but not as hard.  
‘F---fuck….’ He swore, resting his head on Braixen’s shoulder.  
She smiled, and rubbed his neck as he attempted to slow his breathing. He smiled, and opened his eyes, looking at her. He gave her a small, appreciative lick, and she pulled him into a kiss.  
Braixen got up off of his cock, and pulled his mouth into hers, pushing him down and lying on top of him as they began to explore each others mouths. Cum leaked out of her ass and onto him as they made out.  
With a huff, Braixen came up for air, and smiled at him. Obstagoon smiled back, but it was kind of hard to do so with his goofy-ass tongue sticking out. She smiled down at him, and gave him one more peck on his nose before sliding off of him.  
She froze.  
Sitting up and beaming with an idiotic smile was Drew.  
She poked Obstagoon, who was still looking at her, and he also saw the voyeur. He gulped. The two parties sat looking at each other, neither making a sound. Obstagoon felt like he was going to die, Braixen felt mortified.  
“You two sure can fuck!” The boy yelled, laughing.  
Braixen quickly hopped off of Obstagoon, and stood nervously. Obstagoon sat up, but made no motion. Drew continued to laugh for a bit, before calming down.  
“Don’t worry, you two!” He said, getting up and walking over to the two. He hugged them both, laughing more. “I think you two make a great couple!”  
“Obstagoon!?” Obstagoon yelled out, frowning worriedly.  
“Aw, Obstagoon! How heavy of a sleeper do you think I am? Shoving me off this morning? Totally woke up. Saw everything.” Drew explained, laughing. “And trying to tire me out so I’d take a nap? Smart, but I think you forgot how energetic I am.”  
“Braixen?”  
“Yup. I saw everything. Haven’t jerked off so much in a long time!”  
The trio laughed for a long time, nervousness shattered. Braixen realized that, even though she never wanted to be owned by a human, Pokemon, or anything else that might be out there, she would be fine sticking around with Drew and Obstagoon. At least for awhile. Drew was a loud sleeper. So was Obstagoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe my first Pokemon X Pokemon work I've done in years. A big thanks to Chirs, Dacad, a lovely ghost called scotty, maggot, and everyone else on the discord that helped with the Pokemon featured in this chapter.  
> Next chapter's gonna be Cinderace and Lucario.


	8. Embers Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Trainer x Male Pokemon, Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

It had been a long time since you had seen your friend, your companion, and the only creature you could every rely on, or trust. The officer behind the glass wall handed you the clothing and belongings that had been signed into the prison’s logs when you were sent here five years ago, and the first thing you checked for was your Char. You sighed deeply as you saw the shiny Pokeball he had been stored in. It was as perfect as the day it had been taken from you, which had seemed like just yesterday.  
You didn’t thank the man behind the screen, in fact, you still felt a deep seated sense of animosity towards the people that had taken part in forcing five years away from you. Bygones are not bygones.  
After collecting your belongings, you followed the guard to the prison doors, and breathed in the fresh spring air, which somehow felt better out here than it did inside that hell hole. The chain link fence felt so…  
Small, now that you were on the outside of it. You walked out of the area, and took another deep breath, that of a free man.  
Well, a somewhat free man. You still had to deal with a parole officer for what seemed like forever, but you weren’t being watched every second of every day. The Pokeball you were holding and squeezing tightly was the only thing that stopped you from crying as you saw an old friend drive up in a rather new car. You saw him smiling as he pulled up, and waited as he turned the car off and got out. He held out his hand, and you saw that it didn’t look like the hand it had been the last time you saw it.  
“Jacob… Shit, man…” You said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. Jacob hugged back, and for a second… Just a second you felt as if everything would be all right.  
“Been awhile. I’m glad you called me, though.” Jacob said as he took your belongings. He placed them in the trunk as you got into the car, and was surprised at how…  
Upper class it looked.  
“New car?” You asked, admiring the faux-wood trim and leather seats. Or… was it real wood?  
“Eh… I picked it up a year or two ago. I don’t drive it much, but I figured it was a special occasion, so here we are.” He said as he started the car and threw it into gear.  
You fingered the Pokeball in your hand, thankful that it had been returned to you. There wasn’t any evidence that you had used your Pokemon during the time you spent as a rather low-level drug dealer, and the judge had allowed you to keep him. You brought it up to your mouth and kissed it before returning it to your pocket.  
“You alright?” Jacob asked, looking over.  
“Not really.”  
“Hey, don’t worry man. You got it pretty good, all things considered.”  
He wasn’t lying. Something you would be eternally grateful for was your childhood friend, Jacob. He owned a rather large landscaping business, as well as a bunch of rental houses and property. You didn’t like turning to a friend for the level of help you needed, but he had insisted to set you up in his guest house, as well as hire you right off the bat for a pretty good job as a landscaper. If not for him, you’d assume that you would…  
Well, you weren’t too sure what you would become, to be honest.  
“I don’t know how I’ll ever thank you.” You told him, putting an arm on his shoulder and smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.  
“All you have to do is stay out of trouble, my man. Promise me that, and consider your debt paid.”  
“I’m out of that life, Jacob. I pinky-promise.” You said, smirking and holding up the pinkey.  
He laughed a bit before putting the radio on. It was some obnoxious singer, but the beat was all right.  
The drive to your new home was pretty long. Jacob had driven about an hour to get to you, and you drank in the country-side as song after song you had never heard played on the radio. You wished so bad to be reunited with your Char, but it would unfortunately have to wait until you were settled in.  
. . .  
The car stopped in front of a gate in the middle of the woods. It led to a paved driveway, but that was all that could be seen. Jacob took a key off and got out, unlocking the gate and driving the car up a bit, before locking it again. You waited with bated breath for what you would see.  
As you arrived at the property, you saw a rather large, picture perfect house. The parking area held a few work vans and trailers, as well as all sorts of farming and landscaping equipment, as well as a large truck and another car, this one a bit older than the one the two of you were currently driving, but even with all of this gear, there was still a lot of parking lot available for cars.  
“Wow…” You said, admiring the huge lawn, in ground pool, and a rather large, old red tractor, whose wheels were taller than you.  
Jacob just smiled, and got out of the car, and you quickly followed. You followed him to the guest house, and felt such a sense of gratitude that you felt your chest was about to explode. Jacob handed you the key, and smiled. Before you took it, you embraced him in a bear hug, which, at first, he seemed rather frightened at, but he eventually hugged back. After the hug, you thanked him again, and took the key.  
“All right, I’ll see you at eight AM tomorrow, okay?” He said as he walked away. “Fridge is stocked, enjoy your freedom!”  
“Will do, boss-man!” You said, smiling at the key in your hand.  
You turned to the house, and sighed. It was a small thing, you guessed a studio. It had a newer looking porch, which had a nice, cozy looking rocking chair on it, and a ‘Welcome,’ mat in front of the door. The house had quite a few windows, which you liked, but you liked the red color of it most of all.  
You unlocked the door, wiping your feet off on the mat before entering. The house was even better on the inside. It certainly was a studio, but was cozy as all hell. There was a futon in the furthest corner of the house, with a few thick blankets and pillows on it. It was in couch mode, and next to it was an entertainment center with a decent sized TV on it, as well as a console, which brand you didn’t recognize. There were a couple of chairs pointing towards the TV, with a coffee table between them. To the leftmost corner was the kitchen, which indeed housed a plain, white fridge, as well as an electric stove, oven, sink, dish rack, and a lot of cabinets. Close to the door, maybe six or seven feet away, was a small table and three chairs. It fit snugly into the area, and matched well. There was an open door in front of the futon, which seemed to lead to the bathroom and toilet. The floor was hardwood, with heaters lining the edges of the walls, and a complicated light panel which controlled various lights built into the ceiling. The walls were wooden panel up to your waist, and then a maroon color to the ceiling.  
“Damn…” You said aloud.  
You took your old boots off and set them by the door, and walked over to the table. You empty your pockets, and your heart froze when you felt your Pokeball. After taking it out and expanding it, it occured to you that you didn’t know what to do. How would you explain to Char that five years had passed for you, but none for him? Does he even know that you had been in jail?  
You walked to the futon, Pokeball clutched in your hand, and sat down. It seemed like forever, but it might have been seconds as you thought about what to say to Char.  
What to say, what to say, what to say…  
Riding on impulse, you let Char out of his Pokeball.  
He looked around curiously, and turned to you. You saw his smile turn to a somewhat nervous and frightened expression as he noticed how worn down and sad you looked.  
“C’mere, buddy.” You said, patting next to you on the futon.  
He obeyed, and sat down, touching your shoulder nervously. The sparkling blue eyes as deep as an ocean seemed to wonder what had happened to you.  
“I don’t know what it’s like in a Pokeball, Char, but… um…” You sighed deeply. “Five years has gone by since we last saw each other.”  
You looked into his eyes as they became more worried from the lost time, and he looked to be bursting with questions he couldn’t ever communicate with you. Char took your hand in his and squeezed, trying, no, begging, to ask what had happened.  
“Well, you know how I was before… um… How I sold all that junk?” He nodded. “What I did was wrong, and, well, I was caught. The only reason you’re still with me is because you never played a part in what I did. And what I did was awful, and… Unacceptable, both for you, and everyone else.”  
His eyes still shone with uncertainty and worry, but you could see that he somewhat understood you. This was as best as you could describe to a Pokemon that you were a drug dealer, and had been thrown in prison, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.  
“When they caught me, they threw me in prison for five years.” You explained, setting a hand on his thigh and rubbing him. To your dread, he pushed your hand off of him. You hadn’t expected him to do that, but… “If you want to go… Well… your um… Pokeball’s right here…”  
You were about to hold it up when you felt slammed with an embrace. Char roared as he pulled you into a deep hug, and your terrified yelp couldn’t even be heard. His hug felt…  
Indescribably wonderful.  
It was the first time in almost five or six years anyone, or anything, had hugged you like this, and you hadn’t realized how much you missed it up until this point. Your arms flew up and hugged him back, and the two of you embraced each other for an eternity. His warm, soft skin pressed against yours, his large head resting on the nape of your neck, and the warm bursts of air that went across your shoulder blade as he breathed felt incredible. Under his wings was where you liked to hug the most, as it was freakishly warm, and the soft, velvety green of his wings was the best thing you had ever felt.  
It was a long time before either of you let go.  
When the two of you eventually parted, you got up, and transformed the futon into a bed. Char got up and helped, but his weight off the futon was what really helped. You got on, moving closer to the wall, and smiled as Char joined you on the bed. He rested his head on your arm, and you pulled him in, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. You laughed as he licked yours, and wiped the sliva off.  
This was what you had wanted for five years, what you had yearned for, and it was so… so worth it. The gratitude you felt for Jacob was overpowering, and you knew you’d be in his debt forever. Char wiggled close to you, and his warmth made a blanket unnecessary. You began to explain to him every detail of what had happened while he was away, and teared up a couple of times. He was always there for you, however, to wipe your tears away and embrace you in a hug. You weren’t sure if you could have managed life without him.  
Once everything that needed to be said had been said, the two of you lied together, rubbing each other wherever your hands took you.  
You gulped as you felt his hand cup around your groin, and shuttered. That area had been neglected for so long, and his hand alone was a lot to deal with. The stories about prison rape were often exaggereated; you were never anyone’s bitch, and you got through the whole ordeal unscathed. You were thankful for whatever Pokemon God helped see to that.  
You felt yourself getting hard quick, and the erection was pressing against your pants uncomfortably. With a gulp, you undid your belt, and slid your pants and underwear off in one fell swoop, and felt nervous as your cock rested on Char's leg. With a grunt, you took your shirt off, and you were finally equal to your Pokemon friend. Nothing much happened after that, unfortunately, but you still enjoyed the contact and intimacy.  
“I love you, so… So...Much.” You said, looking into his eyes.  
Char smiled and murred, and licked you again, but you pulled his snout in and gave it a deep kiss. It was awkward, but Char seemed to love it. Kissing wasn’t much his thing, and you let him have that. After you separated from him, you just stared into his eyes for a long time.  
“Remember when I first got you?” You asked, chuckling.  
Char nodded, and smiled, and a sound as if two large stones were grating together came from his throat. He was laughing. You laughed with him, and tried your best to recall the first day, which occurred over fifteen years ago, when you were ten.  
. . .  
You had never wanted a Pokemon, but for every ten year old, it wasn’t so much of a gift as it was a necessity. Almost everything later on in life depended on how you reared your Pokemon, from college choice to job promotions. For a ten year old, it was a lot to drink in, and as you begrudgingly made your way to the Pokemon Center, you wondered if the choice you had made the last night was a good one. As a child born after the Galar Expansion, you had the choice of twenty-four different starting Pokemon. There were a lot of them, and you didn’t know exactly why you had chosen a Charmander. You just liked how it looked, and you went with your gut. Mudkip had been a close second, though.  
When you got to the Pokemon Center, you were relieved that there was A/C on in the building, and got in line behind a couple of other children near a large, round desk. A nurse was behind it, making sure to help the kids fill out the paperwork required to get the Pokemon. You wondered how many of these nurses you’d see on your way to the championship, if you ever wanted to pursue something like that. By the time your thoughts were over, about how you just wanted to get your Charmander and pursue school work instead, you were being beckoned to the desk.  
“Hello there,” the nurse said, a smile beaming on her face. She was a large black lady, and seemed to have a martonly air surrounding her. For whatever reason, this nurse seemed more loving and caring than your own mother, who you considered second to none when it came to that department. “And what’s your name?”  
You gave her your name.  
“All right, hon, just write it down here… Yup… and select your Pokemon of choice down below here…”  
“Which Pokemon did you choose?” You asked as you filled in the dot next to Charmander’s name.  
“Oh, I came from Galar when the mainland found it. I never did what you’re doing, but the first Pokemon I caught was… Oh, let’s see…” She curiously thought for a minute, biting her pen as she tapped her nails in rapid succession on the counter. “I think it was the most adorable little Nickit. I called her ‘Foxy Lady,’ for what seemed like forever before eventually realizing that ‘she’ was actually a ‘he.’”  
“Huh.” You replied, signing your name as best you could below your choice. "I've never seen one of those before…"  
The nurse looked over your application, and smiled. She nodded, and stamped the bottom and signed away. She told you that she’d be back in a second, and left the desk.  
As you waited, you looked around, and saw a large Machamp with one of its four arms in a cast, a Pikachu with a bandage around its tail, and a Totodile on a trainers shoulder looking rather sick.  
After a minute or two of nervously twiddling your thumbs, you heard a door open. It was the nurse, and she held a Pokeball in her hand, and a backpack in the other. She explained that it was a few weeks worth of food for a Charmander, as well as the supplies you’d need for not burning your house down. She also showed you a picture of Foxy Lady, and it was indeed adorable.  
You thanked her, and shrunk the Pokeball down to its golf ball size, and slid it into your pocket. The walk home was quicker than the walk to the Pokemon Center, and soon, you were on your bed. You didn’t want to let Charmander our right then and there, and set it on a desk, grabbing a book as you walked away.  
It was a book your teacher was making you read, something about a man and his mentally deficient companion during the Great Depression, and it was pretty interesting to read, but the longer you read it, the more the Pokeball distracted you. It slowly crept into your mind and consumed your thinking. You snapped the book shut and got up, quickly walking over to the desk and snatching the Pokeball up. The book was thrown onto the desk, and your rear was thrown onto the bed.  
With nervous anticipation, you grew the Pokeball a few sizes larger, and released the Charmander.  
As the energy took form, you realized how cute that the Charmander actually was. It wasn’t as dopey as many depictions of it were, and looked much better. Its eyes were a bit bigger, and were a beautiful shade of blue, and the cream colored belly contrasted the rest of the Pokemons’ orange skin well. It had a large, round head and small little digets for fingers, and slim legs and claws as white as snow.  
“Charmander!” It declared, walking over to you.  
“Hey, buddy.” You said, rubbing its head. Charmander’s eyes closed, and he rubbed up against your hand. You laughed a bit, and rubbed down its head, to the neck and down to a shoulder. “You’re pretty cute!”  
“Char!” The Pokemon said, blushing a bit.  
The Pokemon was really soft, as well. You picked it up, and cradled it in your arms, laying down on the bed with it. Charmander looked happy as you cuddled it, and hugged your face onto its belly as you hugged him. The Pokemon held you quite firmly, and you wondered why, but whenever you tried to move your head, the Pokemon would push it back down. After awhile, you began to feel why.  
You were in between Charmander’s legs at this point, and felt a growing lump between them. It didn’t dawn on you, at first, what was going on. You thought the two of you were hugging, but now, it didn't seem that way.  
You pulled his arms off of you and sat up, frowning at the little Pokemon. You saw that, between the Charmander’s legs, there was a growing shaft. That took you by surprise.  
“So… um… you’re a boy, huh…” You said, eyes glued to the slowly rising shaft.  
Charmander nodded, and looked down at himself. He looked a little guilty, and you felt sorry for him. Oddly enough, for the first time, you felt something stiff between your legs. Confused, you looked down at your shorts, and saw something poking up. When you went to touch it, it felt odd. Good, but not in a way you had ever felt before. Charmander looked at your lap and gave a wide, open mouthed smile. He seemed ecstatic at this development.  
“Charmander!” He said, getting up. His little erect cock bounced up and down as he ran to your lap.  
“Woah-... What are you doing?” You asked as he knelt down by your lap.  
“Char!” He said, poking the tent on your shorts.  
“Huh?”  
Charmander frowned, and pointed at his own erect length. It dawned on you that yours must be hard, like his. Before you could do anything, Charmander pulled your shorts open. You jumped, and tried to squirm away from this voyeur, but he didn't budge, and it only opened your shorts wider. It felt odd as he looked down, and you gazed down with him. He was the first one besides the doctor to look at you like this, and you didn't really like it. Your member certainly was hard, though, harder than you had ever remembered it ever being. Charmander’s gaze felt odd, and you wanted to stop, but at the same time, it felt so…  
Different.  
“Why is it like that?” You asked him.  
“Char…” Charmander said, letting your shorts go. The elastic snapped the shorts closed, and you felt relieved, but still a little odd. Charmander leaned back on his elbows, and gazed down at his member. It was as hard as it could be, and looked much different from your own. It was red, and ended in a blunt point, with a small hole at the tip. It was pretty thick, and nestled below it was a small, cream colored sack with two small bulges in it.  
Charmander looked up at you and smiled. “Char!” He said, pointing to your groin again.  
“You want to see me again?” You asked nervously. Charmander nodded, and you gulped. Were you really going to strip for this creature?  
You resolved to, since he was nude as well, and began the process of taking off your clothing in front of him. Never before had you experienced anything like it. You slide your shorts off, and the mast between your legs became even more pronounced against your tight, white underwear. Charmander smiled, and nodded in encouragement, and your shirt was next, and he smiled more, looking at your scrawny chest as you threw the shirt in the same pile as the shorts. Lastly, you pulled your underwear down, and tossed it with the pile. It was a bit colder in the room now, but you hardly felt the temperature. Instead, all you could think about was Charmander looking at you. His wide, blue eyes seemed to dart between your own eyes, and your groin.  
He patted the bed next to him, and you obliged, nervously hiding your privates in your hands. Charmander pushed you back on your pillow, and you helped him when he moved your legs onto the bed. You were still holding your privates away from his prying eyes. Charmander took one leg, and moved it to one side, giggling at the fear in your eyes as he did so. Next, was the other leg. Charmander looked at you, and you felt his hands on yours. They were warm, and comforting.  
Slowly, you felt him lead your hands away from your privates. He set them on your legs, and sighed softly. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but you trusted him. The two of you were still erect, and you felt his hand gently touch your member. It felt warm, and he softly grabbed it. As Charmander toyed with your shaft, you had a sinking, nervous fear come into your chest. What he was doing felt weirdly good, but you thought you’d get into a lot of trouble if someone came into the room.  
You were about to push Charmander off of you when you heard and felt the most wonderful sensation you had ever felt. After a surprised gasp, you looked down and saw Charmander slowly creeping down your cock with his mouth. You watched in bliss as your cock made an outline on his cheek as he sunk to the bottom of your member. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to really enjoy doing this to you. Why did this feel so good?  
He sucked upwards, his teeth grating your member as his tongue pressed firmly against the belly of your member, and when he got to your tip, he opened his eyes and smiled, your cock still in his mouth. You nervously looked down as he began to suckle on your tip, moving his tongue around it and tracing its ridges and curves, before slowly licking his way down.  
Charmander picked up his pace, and began to worship your cock with his mouth, sucking tightly on it as he made his way up and down it, licking every inch of your small, young cock. You felt him softly bite the tip every few times he made his way upwards, giggling at your shutters as he bit down. You fell in love with the happy, gleeful expression he made every time he laughed, it set a warm fire in your chest.  
Speaking of a warm sensation, something odd was building up in your penis. You didn’t know what it felt like, but it reminded you of needing to pee. It was embarrassing to say to Charmander, so you kept silent until the pressure felt unbearable. You pulled his head off your twitching, soaked cock, and watched as it throbbed in the open air. Nothing came out, no pee, nothing.  
Confused, you let his head go, and Charmander quickly returned to his ministrations on your penis. Again, the pressure started to build, and you pulled his head off, and nothing came out. And again, you let his head go, only to have the exact situation happened three more times, each happening quicker and quicker than the last. After the fifth time of being pulled off of your cock, Charmander looked at you, frowning. You looked down, and apologized.  
“I just… keep feeling like I need to pee.” You explained as Charmander wiped the siiva off of his chin and lips. “And…” You blushed. “I just don’t want to pee in your mouth.”  
“Charmander!” He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “Char!”  
“What?”  
Charmander got close to your cock again, and made a fist under your cock. You watched as he brought it up to your tip and made the fist explode. Cocking your head, you questioned the action he made. Charmander just frowned and put your cock back in his mouth. After a good suck or two, he pulled his head off, making sure you were watching. When he saw that he had your attention, he frowned, and shook his head ‘no’.  
“What?”  
“Char, Charmander!” Charmander groaned, putting a hand on his face and shaking his head.  
“You want me to pee into you?” You asked, flabbergasted.  
Charmander eagerly shook his head to the affirmative, and a strange feeling rose into your chest. One of acceptance, which felt bad. Shameful, even. You continued to think of this even when Charmander began to suck on your cock again, this time, a bit quicker and faster. The thoughts quickly dwindled away as you become preoccupied with his tongue, and you began to breathe a bit more heavily. Charmander looked up, and you smiled.  
“I’m gonna pee in you soon, I guess…” You said, rubbing his head as he smiled.  
Charmander grunted, and quickly doubled his efforts, rubbing you down with his tongue. The feeling of needing to pee quickly came back, and this time, no matter what instincts were screaming at you to stop, you ignored them. Charmander went quicker and quicker, and, even though you didn’t know exactly what was happening, you began to moan in a squeaky voice. Charmander clamped down and suckled your entire cock in his mouth, expectantly waiting for his reward. You felt…  
Nothing.  
Sure, it had felt like you were on a rocket ship to the moon, and every time your cock pulsed, it sent a slew of euphoria into your veins and chest, but no pee came out. Nothing at all. Charmander continued to suck on you, but eventually stopped when you began to squirm. Your cock in his suckling mouth had begun to feel unbearably good.  
Charmander pulled off your cock, and you gasped as he bit you a bit harder than regularly.  
“Ow.” You said, grimacing at the pain.  
“Char?”  
Charmander looked puzzled. You asked what was wrong, but the lizard just shook his head and smiled. He walked from in between your legs, and over to your face, and sat down next to you. You sat up, and looked down at your lizard, smiling.  
“You mind if I touch yours? It looks really cool.” You said, enamored with the shape of it.  
Charmander eagerly nodded, and opened his legs a bit more. You gave the twitching member a small prod, and was surprised at the heat it gave off. It felt almost like a small, fleshy hand-warmer. You wrapped your hand around it, and the heat only spread. Charmander squealed at your touch, and you looked up to see the lizard expectantly waiting for your next move. You pulled on it, upwards, but it didn’t move much. Charmander groaned, and you looked up again. He was smiling, and encouraging you to pull more, but you felt as if you should stop. Charmander seemed almost disappointed as you let go, and placed his hands on his legs.  
“Char!” He said, standing up.  
“Huh?”  
He didn’t let you finish a thought before pushing your head back down on the pillow. You were his as he began to position your body, essentially laying your legs down, your arms by your side, and your small, wet cock to one side as well as he walked back to you.  
You watched as he stepped in between your neck, and were a bit nervous. His cock was a mere inch from your mouth, and there was a look in his eyes you didn’t recognize. Charmander reached down, and pulled your mouth open, gently, and smiled. He called his name one last time as he slowly stepped forward, moving his cock into your mouth.  
You grunted at the intrusion, but welcomed it at the same time. You weren't sure what to do, so Charmander took the lead and began to push his hips on and off of your face, driving his cock deeper and deeper into your mouth before pulling it out. He began to moan, and you decided to do what he did, and moved your tongue all around. It felt odd having something so hot in your mouth being pushed in and out, but you decided that you liked it. Charmander seemed to love humping your mouth, and leaned down, wrapping his hands around your head.  
He smelled like cinnamon, you realized, as he humped you. Not that his cock did, his cock was somewhat like a finger; hard, yet squishy, and tasted like your mouth after you sucked on it for awhile. But the more he jumped your mouth, the surer you were of the smell. The faster he humped you, the more his balls smacked on your chin. You giggled at the ferocity at which he fucked your mouth, and looked up to see him gritting his teeth, his eyes screwed tightly shut.  
You reached out a hand and began to play with his ball sack, closing your eyes as wet smacks filled the room. It was fun to play with, almost like a stress ball, but you realized how much you could hurt him by playing too rough, so you took it easy. Charmander began to cry out as you fondled him, and eventually stopped thrusting. You looked up, and realized it was because he was exhausted.  
Taking this as a sign to do more, you began to suck on his member like you would your thumb, and he actually began to pant more. His clawed toes dug into your bedding as you sucked, and you felt him grab around your head harder than before. He gave a couple of quick, hard thrusts every few seconds, but mostly let you do the fellating as he panted and recovered. His hand began to rub your neck, as if to say ‘good job,’ and you felt like you were doing a good one.  
After a few hard sucks, you felt him clamp down harder than he ever had before, and shoved his cock into your mouth, so far back that you gagged a couple of times. He bellowed his name, and you felt some odd, warm liquid gushing into your mouth as he panted and yelped, each thrust bringing another dose of this odd liquid. It felt good, as if you were sucking on a straw that was way back in your mouth, and him shooting it into your throat made you feel happy. Charmander needed your mouth right now, and you were going to be a good boy and let him use it for as long as he needed to.  
Unfortunately, it wasn’t too much longer.  
After you had come to that conclusion, you felt his grip weaken on you. He was still panting, but as he let go, you could feel his cock beginning to shrink in your mouth. Whatever his cock had spat into you was pooling around his cock, as he dragged it out, the liquid came with it. It ran down your chin and onto your neck, and you giggled as Charmander sat down on your chest, completely exhausted.  
The substance was curious. It stuck to your fingers, but ran down it quickly, and was white. It tasted funny, kind of like a salty, cinnamon flavor, and you enjoyed it. In fact, you went back for seconds, even thirds. Charmander watched you and smiled as you ate his liquid, and when you were all done, you looked up and giggled.  
“It’s yummy.” You said, continuing to giggle.  
“Char…” Charmander said tiredly.  
You watched the last vestiges of his cock shrink back into his sheath, and his balls eventually tucked back into his legs. The only thing left between his legs was smooth, creamy skin, as well as wet silva. Your silva.  
Charmander didn’t resist when you picked him up like a baby and moved him from your chest. You looked down at your cock, and smiled. It wasn’t something you paid much attention to, and you felt as if that was a shame. The wet member began to get a little cold, so you got up and dried it off with your shirt, got the book, and came back into bed with Charmander, who had taken up residency on your pillow. You booted him off, and laid him on your arm, and began to snuggle with him.  
You felt as if this was the beginning of something special as he fell asleep in your arms, nuzzling your shoulder with his snout. After a few minutes of him sleeping, you pulled the covers over your naked body, and began to read.  
. . .  
“You know, I could get you charged for statitory rape, Char.” You said, chuckling. “I was only ten.”  
Char rolled his eyes, and smirked.  
“Guess so. Looking back, I kind of initiated that whole… debacle.”  
Char murred, and rubbed your cheek with a hand, as if expressing that he was happy that you did, even if he had to take your hand through the process and guide you.  
The fact of the matter was, was that Char that wanted you. As soon as he saw you, he was infatuated with you. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, as if it was programmed into him when he had hatched to love you, and to make love to you.  
Char thought of when you first allowed him to enter your rear. It had been awhile, maybe five years after he had gotten you.  
. . .  
Charmander sat down on the gym floor, panting as he recovered from the punch Smeargle had connected with his lip. It had been a long battle, and your trainer hadn’t exactly treated you with the respect you thought you deserved, what, being his starter Pokemon, and everything. It was a Normal Type gym, one of the first ones your trainer had ever brought you to. He hadn’t focused on silly goals like, ‘Catching ‘em all!,’ or, ‘Becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer ever!,’ instead, he decided to finish up with school, and graduated at the top of his class when the time came. Although, the celebration was kind of small, since not a lot of kids went up to high school. Those kids were the same type with those ridiculous goals your trainer had spurned, and now it had seemed to come back to bite them in the rear. Those not making a living fighting anyone and everyone they came across usually joined one of the many teams lying about in every such region. Now, however, your trainer was taking a year off before he started college to try and attempt to gain as many gym badges as he could, but he never took it as a challenge, instead, he tried to have as much fun as possible with it.  
And it certainly showed in the bedroom.  
You had made the first move on your trainer when he first brought you out into the world, but, being a young, horny boy meant he had an incredibly enormous libido, and every day was the same old, but it was amazing every time. In the morning, you would both wake up with wood, and expect each other to help out. Sometimes, it was 69ing, other times it was jerking each other off, most of the time it was just the two of you taking turns sucking each other off. You had once experimented with your feet, but your trainer didn’t exactly like the feeling.  
The next time the two of you would get together would be once he got home from school. He always kept you close to him, and occasionally, he would release you in the bathroom of his school. When he did that, you made sure to suck him off as quickly and as silently as you could, and he would return you to your Pokeball.  
You didn’t mind occasions like that, in fact, you wished that they had happened more often. The danger and sense of fear that came when someone walked into the bathroom was such a rush.  
After school, you were released into the bedroom you shared with him, and the two of you sucked each other off again, kind of repeating the morning routine. This would happen once or twice more on a good day, and, finally, the two of you would cuddle up when it was his bedtime, and you would fall asleep to your trainer reading a book aloud to you. It was one of your most favorite times of the day, and it seemed as if the two of you got closer and closer each night.  
The bond the two of you had built was nigh indestructible, but times like this, when he treated you as a tool instead of a companion, really pissed you off. You tried not to hold it against him, especially since he seemed nervous at making you fight, but what he didn’t realize is just how much you loved the carnage of a Pokemon battle.  
The nervous swipes, the roaring and shouting, the taste and smell of blood when you bite, and in return, were bitten, it all made you feel more alive than you ever did. Even now, as you were sitting on the gym floor, blood running out of your nose and with a split lip, you felt as if you could go for another five rounds of this. If things got too bad, a quick super potion break here, maybe a berry there for your energy. The last Pokemon that the gym leader had was a rather formidable Smeargle. Both parties had consented to a quick break in the battle, each trainer working over his Pokemon with all kinds of healing items. Your trainer had sprayed your lip and arm with a super potion, and you already felt the skin closing on your tender lip. It felt so odd, but the relief it brought was tantamount to a bottle of water after a long run, or a plate of food after a week of not eating.  
“You doing good?” He asked you.  
‘I am, just let me back out there!’ You screamed, a look of malice directed towards the painting opponent.  
“I don’t know what that means, but you look ready to kick ass!”  
You just screamed your name again, as it was the only thing that apparently got through to him, and slowly jogged out to the arena. When the gym trainer saw you approaching, he gave the Smeargle a pat on the bum as it ran towards you, tongue flopping in the wind, hand on his tail.  
Maybe three feet from each other, the two of you began to circle each other, as if you were wrestling. You didn’t know why, but this Pokemon pissed you off. None of the other Pokemon you had fought today made you feel this way, but Smeargle just… Rubbed you the wrong way.  
You made the first move, dashing into slash the Pokemon, and your claw connected. From the leftmost area of Smeargle’s waist, to its upper right shoulder, you scratched the flesh, leaving a deep red trail with your claws, but you weren’t done. You allowed the momentum of the slash to bring you up and around, and you spun in the air. As you twisted back around, you let a torrent of flames out from your maw, and it scorched the Smeargle’s cream colored fur, turning it black and leaving parts of it singed. You were about to follow up with another swipe when you felt Smeargle let loose a torrent of his own flames back at you. It hurt after a while, sure, but not as bad as it must have for Smeargle. Before it could finish bellowing the flames, you fought through the pain and punched the creature in the jaw, and, surprisingly, your fist connected hard, and sent the larger Pokemon stumbling back.  
You didn’t waste any time in following up by bellowing more flames at him while rushing towards his now burning body. Two swipes more and the Pokemon was down. Not sure if it was a ruse, or something else, you got close and poked his leg.  
With lightning speed, you were kicked between the legs and under your jaw. Now you were the one sent flying. Time seemed to slow down as you traveled through the air, your jaw with painful lightning bolts inside it, your groin on fire. You landed with a loud thump, and the breath was knocked right out of you.  
As you recovered, panting, and on the floor, Smeargle ran up to you and brutally kicked you in the stomach. Pain shot through your side, and you curled up, clutching your chest as you heaved your lunch up next to you. Smeargle decided that enough was enough after two more excruciatingly painful kicks, and raised his hands in triumph.  
The pain was one of the most exotic, debilitating things you had felt, and never wanted to feel again. Your desperation turned to anger, no, fury, at the overconfident, cocky Smeargle. The black that you felt kept bubbling up to the surface every second, growing stronger and stronger until you felt like you were going to burst.  
How fucking dare this asshole kick you while you were down? Whatever happened to a fair fight? He had a fucking size advantage on you, and, for many reasons, should have taken it easer on you. This was a gym battle, not a fucking fight for survival, but if it was a survival fight Smeargle wanted, you would give it to him.  
You let that black hatred you felt towards the Pokemon come spilling out of every orifice. A blinding flash of light drove your eyes shut, and the next thing you felt was the pain manifesting into your stretching limbs. Your fingers, however small they were, grew long, sharp claws, and a horn shot up from the back of your skull. You became overall taller and bigger, and when you felt the light go away, felt extremely powerful.  
You heard a gasp.  
It was from your trainer, but your bloodlust had forced you at Smeargle. He had watched your metamorphosis, and every single time you slashed at him, you felt better and better. Smeargle was now on the defense, and you drove him into the corner of the arena with wide, powerful swipes, kicks, and the occasional bite. He could do nothing against your unbridled fury, nothing at all, and the power you felt was only amplified. With a stirn, harsh kick, Smeargle collapsed onto the ground. Before he could get up, you let loose another blast of flame, and were proud to see it much stronger than the last time. Smeargle cried out in pain as you blasted him, but you didn’t care.  
As far as you were concerned, this was a fight to the death. It was what he wanted, anyway.  
Suddenly, everything seemed… Fuzzy. You stopped with the flames, and put a clawed hand to your head. Your vision narrowed, focusing on the whimpering Smeargle, and you felt sloshy. Like something hit your head really hard, but there was no pain, aside from a stinging on your leg. You looked down, and saw something purple, and fuzzy, but that was it before you collapsed to the ground.  
You looked around for another second or two before you were driven into unconsciousness by whatever had happened to you.  
. . .  
When you came to, you were in a PokeCenter, and you shut your eyes against the bright, freakishly bright lights. You covered your eyes with an arm, and opened them again, and the light was a bit more manageable this time. Your ears ringing a little bit, and you felt like hell frozen over, and you couldn’t see much. But, at least you weren’t in any danger.  
As your vision focused, the lights became less intense, and you could take your red arm away from your face.  
Wait…  
You looked at your arm.  
Wasn’t it supposed to be orange? Your heart skipped a beat at the realization, and what a powerful realization it was. You had evolved. No longer a small and cute Charmander, you were now a Charmeleon. The horn on your head proved it. It felt… You felt…  
How did you feel?  
It felt like you were happy, unbelievably happy, but nervous at the same time as well. Would your trainer still… still love you like this? You stared at your hands for a long time, looking at the sharp, clawed fingers that made them up.  
No more baby Charmander hands for you, these hands could easily kill.  
It filled you with a nervous pride.  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a figure dashed towards you, and pulled you into a deep, freakishly strong hug. You weren’t sure who this was, or why they were hugging you, but you felt them crying, no, sobbing, on you, and it felt rather uncomfortable. After the figure stopped hugging you, he pulled his face away, and you could see that it was your trainer. You wanted to hug him back so much, but couldn’t bring yourself to move too much. It drained your energy just to look at your hands.  
“Oh fuck, Charmander, I was so worried about you!” He said, wiping the snot from his nose. You wondered what had happened.  
Truth be told, you could only remember getting the shit kicked out of you, everything else was a blur of anger and attacks. You lifted your hands and showed your trainer, trying to smile.  
He took them in his own, his fingers weaving in between yours. He held them close to his chest, and began to cry again. You wished that he would stop, but it felt good to be doted upon. After a second, you were pulled into another hug, and this time, you were able to hug back. It only made him cry more.  
It took awhile, but finally, he pulled himself together. You watched as he blew his nose into a tissue, and threw it into a bin. Once he recovered, he sat beside you and began to explain what had happened.  
“I was just about to recall you when you started to shine. I mean, it was blinding. When the light faded, before any of us even realized what had just happened, you were already kicking the shit out of the Smeargle. It was the coolest thing ever, and I was rooting for you to win, but the gym leader got skeeved out. He said that you had lost control, and when you started to burn his Pokemon, he freaked out.” Your trainer said, seemingly happy about what had transpired. “Before I could recall you, he shot you in the leg with a… Well, I think it was a tranquilizer dart. It knocked you out real well, and real fast.”  
‘So that’s what happened.’ You said, surprised at your now deep voice.  
“Uh huh. Anyway, he told me to take you to the PokeCenter as fast as possible, and I did. He threw the badge at me on my way out, so I guess we’re all set there. And it looks like you’re doing well?” You nodded, and smiled. “Well, maybe we can get out of here once you’ve rested a bit more. We’ll get a good fucking dinner, huh?”  
You nodded enthusiastically.  
“So…” Your trainer said, gazing down at your chest. “I guess you’re not a Charmander anymore.”  
‘Apparently not.’ You said, nodding.  
“I guess… I’ll have to call you something different now.”  
‘Like what?’  
“I’m thinking… Blaze? No… No, too basic. Zippo? Nah.” Your trainer grabbed his chin, a vice he seemed to do whenever he was deep in thought. “What about… Just Char? It works with every one of your evolutions, and…” He shrugged.  
‘Char? I guess it works. Not my first choice, but… It works.’ You said, nodding. You wished your communication with your trainer wasn’t a one way street.  
“Char it is!” He said, happily.  
His hand felt warm on your shoulder, and you couldn’t help but feel happier than you ever felt. Not only were you now stronger than you were a day ago, but you now had a name your trainer could call you. An identity.  
. . .  
It was nightfall when the PokeCenter let the two of you go. They didn’t want to, they wanted to keep you there all night for observation, but your trainer convinced them to let you go, saying that you would be watched as you slept together in the same bed. The staff were eventually persuaded, and let him have the paperwork for release.  
When all was said and done, the two of you found the nearest restaurant and ordered quite a king's meal. Every morsel of food you got, you fervently devoured, leaving nothing but the bones and drippings, and the same went for your trainer, although he was a bit more respectful in how he ate.  
When the time came, the two of you left the restaurant and sauntered around town, window shopping in any store that looked cool, and your trainer even bought a couple of treats for you for doing so well in the battle earlier. When the town's clock struck midnight, he wanted to get to the hotel, and before you knew it, you were inside the cool, air conditioned lobby of the building. The elevator ride up was a fun experience you didn’t get to have often, and when the two of you got to your room, you couldn’t wait to see inside.  
He slid the card into the door, and it swung open. The cool air smacked the two of you, and you took a deep breath, appreciating the smell of the room more so than anything else. The room itself was rather drab; a brown carpet and walls, a plaster ceiling, and your basic accommodations; a TV and dresser, two nightstands with matching lamps on them, an alarm clock, and a queen size bed in the middle of the room.  
You followed your trainer into the room, and hopped onto the bed. It was really comfy, and you sank into one of the best pillows you had ever rested your head on. Shutting your eyes, you began to feel a sense of peace for the first time today, and it felt really good.  
Something was clinking, and you opened your eyes, and looked over to see your half naked trainer stripping his pants off. He had really grown in the five years since you first went down on him. He had small patches of chest hair, a healthy amount of armpit hair, and a bit too much hair in the pubic department. By now, his balls were much bigger than they were the first time, and his cock had grown a lot. You looked over as he threw his dirty pants and undergarments on the floor, and felt a tightness in between your legs.  
He smiled as he got onto the bed, and pulled you close to his naked form. The two of you rested in each other’s company for a while before you felt something stiff on your leg. Smiling, you looked down to see his cock twitching on your leg. The sight of it gave you yourself an erection, and you watched as your cock slowly crept out of its slit, growing bigger and bigger. It seemed that the evolution had been especially generous with your member, as it was considerably bigger now than it had been when you were a Charmander.  
“Wow…” Your trainer said, prodding it.  
‘It’s fucking great…’  
“Should we measure it?”  
You nod, excitedly wondering how much bigger it got. He took a vinyl tape measurer out of his backpack and laid it down at the base of your cock. It was slowly led to your tip, and you watched as inch after inch was rolled out. At the end, it precisely met up with the six inch mark. It was four inches bigger than when you were a Charmander.  
“Impressive.” He said, rubbing it gently. He gave it a small lick, and you tensed up, but he laughed and got up. “Nah, this calls for something special. I’ve wanted to do this with you for a long time, but you were always too small as a Charmander to do it with me.” You wondered what he was talking about as he placed the tape measurer back into the backpack and pulled out a bottle of… something. “But now, your cock is fucking perfect.”  
He turned to you and smiled, popping the cap off the bottle and squirting some on your member. It felt tingly, and as he spread it around your cock, it began to feel numb. The lack of feeling freaked you out, but he just laughed.  
“It has a numbing agent in it.” He said, calming you down. You didn’t know what that meant, but he demonstrated by grabbing your cock and beginning to jerk it off. You felt nothing. “It wears off in about twenty minutes or so, and I have some regular stuff, so if it dries out or we need more…”  
‘But what the fuck are we going to do?’ You ask, not caring that he didn’t understand what you were saying.  
“I want you to fuck me, Char.” He said.  
Oh.  
Um.. Okay. This was new.  
You watched as he pulled something else out of the bag, and he told you that he’d be back in a few minutes. As you waited for him, you prodded your cock again, and felt pressure, but no pleasure or sensitivity at all. It was as if someone was poking your arm. You heard running water and what sounded like him washing his hands. At least your balls felt… Normal.  
You soon grew bored waiting for him, and just stared at your cock. It felt so surreal to see it so large, and you wished you'd had time to play with it before he put that stuff on it. The substance was slippery, and it didn’t dry out when you rubbed it around on your fingers. Once you wiped it on the bed, your trainer came out of the bathroom, the blood drained from his face. He was meekly smiling, and seemed to be in pain.  
“That was a little uncomfortable.” He said, rubbing his butt. “But, it’s all clean in there.”  
What?  
You watched as your trainer pulled a couple of pillows from the bed and placed them under his groin, laying down and presenting you with his rear. You watched as he moved his ass cheeks apart, and you saw that tight, puckered hole just waiting for you.  
You wasted no time, and walked on your knees between his legs. His hole was waiting for you, but you press on it, feeling the warmth of it, feeling how tight it was. He whimpered a bit as you stuck the tip of your cock into the small hole, and the whimper soon turned into a low, pained moan as you slide your cock into him completely. His asshole constricted you at first, but you forced it apart as your cock easily widened it. You pushed your waist against him, and heard him grunt loudly. You looked up and saw him staring back at you, grabbing a pillow with his arms and holding on tightly.  
It was warm in his ass, but you felt as if you were warming it up more than he was. Regardless, you pulled out, and smashed back in, hearing him groaning in pleasure as your cock popped into him. You began to hump his hole, grabbing his waist for support as you drive your member in and out of his small hole, and listened as he panted in pain, as well as a deep pleasure. This was what he wanted, after all. You fucked him hard, and watched as his hand went down to his groin, and saw him start to jerk off, although, since his cock was buried in a pillow, it must have been hard to do. You focused on his rear, pounding it harder and harder. His ass cheeks squished against your thighs as you slapped your balls against his. The bed was rocking and squeaking as you pushed and pulled your cock out of his rear. He was moaning loudly, biting down on a pillow, hoping to keep quiet.  
You pulled out of him, and heard him moan something of a shout. It seems as if he liked that. You were going to try to move him around, so you could gaze at him jerking his member off as you fucked him, but this interested you.  
Carefully, you took your cock and pushed it back into him, all the way to your pelvis, and slowly dragged it out again. For a second time, he moaned loudly. Smiling, you did it a couple more times, each time rewarded with a fierce, uncensored moan from your love.  
You pulled out one last time, and gave his squishy ass cheeks a few pinches. He laughed, and turned, looking at you.  
“What’s the matter? Combee got your cock?” He asked.  
You laughed a little before kneel-walking over to his side, and began to push him. The goal wasn’t for you yourself to move him, but for him to get the hint. He got it pretty quickly, and flipped over onto his back, his exposed cock now twitching in plain view. It seemed as if he was a bit leaky tonight; strands of precum were drooling out of the tip of his cock. A pillow was under his lower back, which pushed his rear closer towards you. As you walked back to that wonderful little hole, you began to feel a bit more sensations around your cock, and realized that the lube had started to wear off. You gave it a few prods and pokes to make sure your assessment was correct, and the more you test, the more feeling came back.  
He watched in curiosity as you got in between his legs. You were drooling at the sight of his stiff, yet not hard, member and lazy, saggy ball sack, and had to snap out of it. His legs were in the way, so you picked them up, one by one, and put them on your shoulders. He moved around a bit as he positioned them better, and, when he was comfortable, you began to poke around his ass with your cock. That tight, young hole was waiting for you, but you didn’t want to rush it, especially now that you could feel more than heat on your member.  
You grabbed your twitching cock, and gently rubbed it up and down his ass, chuckling as you began to feel your trainer tremble. Your cock felt warm as you rubbed it on his hole, and small, delicious prickling needles shot into it as you moved it in an ‘O’ shape around his twitching, wet hole. Content with teasing your trainer, you decided to go the extra mile, and flicked a finger or two around his own shaft.  
He whimpered a bit more, and you could see the fear in his eyes as you pushed against his asshole. You felt bad for continuing, but at the same time, knew that this was what he wanted; for you to please yourself with his hole as hard and as slow as you wanted. After applying a bit more pressure, the feelings exploded in your mind as you pushed your cock into him. When you had been numbed up, it had only felt hot, but now…  
With his flesh pushing and pulsating against your own tender member, trying to force it out as best it could, it felt close to heaven. Your two bodies became one as you pushed completely in, and sighed, legs beginning to shake as he gasped in pain. Every inch you pushed in brought more and more pleasure, and you held your cock there, not wanting to move much, and also to help him get more acclimated to having your cock in his asshole. Around the base of your member, you felt the muscles around his hole constrict around you, moving up and down, as if in an attempt to push it out, and this subtle milking motion that the warm, fleshy hole offered to you was glorious.  
You looked your trainer in the eyes, and saw the want in them. He was giving you the look of desperation you had grown to love when you sucked him off in bathroom stalls, or during boring family events. Now, however, this look was ten times what even the most desperate one had looked like.  
Deciding to give him what he wanted, you wrapped your arms around his thighs, and began to pull out of him. His asshole sucked your cock as you pulled it out, and he groaned in relief as almost all of it came out. With a grunt, you heard your cock squelch into his asshole, and heard him swear. You got into the habit of doing this, and eventually began rocking in and out of his hole. Each time you thrusted into him, he swore, and each time, his cock grew a little harder. After a few seconds of wildly humping his asshole, you saw that he was more erect than you had ever seen him. His cockhead was almost maroon from the blood pressing into its every blood vessel, and precum was streaming out of it. You wonder how much he had to offer, as there was a puddle forming on a sag in the surface of his ballsack. It also didn’t help that you wanted it desperately in your mouth.  
Each thrust brought a warm feeling into your chest, one your trainer had helped you become familiar with. You knew what it was, and began to thrust faster into him, but still remaining gentle with him. Your trainer began to wheeze as you pushed so hard that you pulled his ass a foot off the bed, and you had to swipe his hand away from his cock, which was begging for release with every throb.  
You came rather unexpectedly, but when you began to shoot your load into his ass, you pushed him a foot off the bed as the orgasm made your muscles tense up. The sweetest bliss you had ever known began to make its rounds on your body, hammering you with each spurt of cum you shot into him, and you couldn’t help but scream your name as you shot rope after rope of cum into your new toy. Your trainer moaned loudly as well, and jiggled his rear on your cock, as if wanting to make you feel even more pleasure. Your legs gave out, and you sank down in between his legs, panting for dear life as the orgasm subsided, leaving a gentle kiss on your cock as it popped out of your trainer’s asshole.  
You heard the cum patter out of his hole and onto the mattress as you laid on him, panting like a Herdier. There was something hard, and fleshy pushing into your chest, you suddenly realized. Looking up, you saw that your trainer was looking at you, his lip quivering as you laid on his cock. Looking down, you saw the tip of his cock pulsing on your chest.  
You smiled at him, and got off of it, and made your way down between his legs, the many strands of precum pulling off with you. His cock was right in front of you now, and before he could offer, do, or say anything, you licked from the bottom of his plump, wrinkly, loose ball sack, to the top of his stiff mast, and pushed the length into your mouth. Salty precum was all you could taste as you began to suck on his cock, and almost instantly felt him grab onto your horn to push your face down against his pelvis. You let him use you, allowing him to fuck your face as he panted your name, a swear every now and then, and an occational, ‘Ohhh, yes…’. As his cock jabbed in and out of your mouth, you realized that it felt a bit smaller than when you sucked on it as a Charmander. It felt more manageable.  
You licked his shaft as he wildly fucked your face, and, rather unexpectedly, you felt a hand around the rear of your skull, and one on your horn push your head deep down onto his cock. You gagged slightly as you were pressed up against the hairy, squishy flesh, and began to feel his cock pulse in your mouth. After a few seconds, he nearly screamed as the cum came blasting out of his cock. As his load pelted the back of your throat, you began to rub the belly of his stiff member with your tongue as you sucked on his member.  
He held your head against him firmly, settling on shooting every last spurt of cum into your throat. You helped speed that process along by sucking on him, and you felt him pull his wet, tingling cock out of your mouth. It splated down on his pelvis, and you swallowed what missed your throat as you recovered.  
You crawled on top of him, and hugged his neck, giving him a small kiss as he panted, looking up to the ceiling as he tried his best to not act like that was the best blowjob he’d had in a long time.  
And that was how you fell asleep; on top of your trainer, both your cocks hanging out for anyone to see. You were positive you heard a camera go off in the middle of sleeping, but you weren’t sure.  
. . .  
Charizard sighed as he remembered that moment in his life. Being a Charmeleon had been fun, but he loved being a Charizard even more. And that was the quickest he had ever seen his trainer cum. Try as he might, he could never bring his trainer to orgasm that quick.  
“Watcha thinkin about, bud?” You asked the pondering Pokemon, who’s eyes had by now drifted down to your cock.  
Charizard murred, and you felt his digits wrap around your length. You breathed deeply, realizing that this had been the first time in over five years you had been touched; nobody groped you in the showers, and you didn’t even have the motivation to jerk off during your time in prison. It was odd, usually you would rub one out at least once or twice a day, but in the mornings, you woke up completely uninterested in any sort of activity like that. You heard it was because prisons spike their food with drugs that lower testosterone levels in people, and it might have been why, but you could never be too sure.  
Now, though, as his warm fingers wrapped around your cock, you realize just how much you missed that feeling, that feeling of a warm hand, a warm mouth. Of an enormous dragon cock filling you up, the hot, fleshy warmth of his ass…  
It all came flooding back to you.  
The resulting erection felt stronger and harder than it ever had before. You felt as if the tip of your cock was going to burst from the pressure. Charizard looked up and chuckled in his low, gravelly voice, raising his eye ridges in amusement.  
“It’s been awhile, buddy.” You said, already running out of breath from the excitement.  
Charizard looked down at your iron rod, and smiled. He got down to start to suck on it, but you stopped him before anything could happen. You made him get back to where he was, and you in turn slipped down to his groin.  
This was about to happen…  
You don't know why you wanted to do this, but you heard it talked about a lot when you were in prison. Charizard watched you curiously as you took his aroused cock and wrapped a hand around the warmth, and found what you were looking for.  
His asshole, a tight, cream colored, puckered hole, that was slightly pulsing with his cock. You lowered your mouth, and gave it a long, hard lick, causing the dragon to tense up. It didn’t taste like you expected it to taste, but you still got faint whiffs of… Well, ass.  
Truth be told, you could get used to it.  
You gave another long, drawn out lick around the hole, smiling when he tensed up further, and proceeded to lick again and again around his asshole. Charizard began to grunt with a curious noise each time you dipped your tongue into his hole. It definitely tasted like an asshole would, but for Charizard, nothing was too gross. You started to lap at it like a dog would, and could feel his feet clench and unclench, and he grabbed at the edges of the futon and held on tightly. At this point, his cock was harder than yours was, and a large vein that ran through his cock was pulsing every few seconds. It glistened with precum, and each time it pulsed, a new bead of pre made its way out of the small hole and down his shaft. He started to get a little wild once you sucked on his hole, letting small jets of fire come out from his mouth with each long suck.  
With a grin, you quickly licked from the base of his asshole, the very bottom of his organs, up to his taint, from the taint to the large, hot ball sack, then up his shaft, and stuffed his shivering cock into your mouth, quickly working down it. Charizard screamed, and bellowed fire, pushing your head down with an unheard of force, shoving the rest of his cock into your throat.  
It made you gag slightly, but you never had much of a gag reflex, which definitely came in handy now as your throat was violated. Charizard held your head down, panting heavily as he forced you to choke down his cock, not letting you up for even the slightest breath.  
Not before long, you could tell why he shoved you down; He was ejaculating. Streams of cum pelted your throat as Charizard painted loudly, his hot, moist breath running down your back as he filled you up. You couldn’t do anything, nothing with your tongue, no sucking, nothing but be used as a cum dumpster for this hot mess of a dragon.  
After what seemed like hours of Charizard panting and shooting his seed into you, you felt his hands slightly give way, and just in time too. Your vision was starting to go black.  
Pulling quickly off his cock, you gasped for air as what remained of his load leaked down your chin and onto his groin, and finally being able to breathe felt so much better. Charizard looked a little guilty as you panted for breath, but a cum-soaked smile from you made him smile as well. His cock was slowly shrinking as you watched, feeling a little heartburn from all the cum in your stomach.  
Your prick was still rock hard, and Charizard definitely saw that. He pointed to it, and you looked down, smiling.  
Looking at Charizard’s rear, you saw that his hot, fleshy hole was still pulsing ever so slightly with excitement. It was already lubed up, and you brought your rod close to it, shaking with anticipation at the first orgasm you’d be feeling for over five years.  
Not wanting to waste any time with foreplay, you pushed against his hole, and it easily slid in. He was a much bigger creature than you, which meant his asshole was much easier to push into.  
Charizard grunted as you slid your cock deep inside him, and you stopped once you couldn’t push anymore. The dragon seemed to enjoy you being inside him, which made this feel all the more better. Soon, you craved more action, and pulled your cock out from this confinement of hot, messy flesh until you reached your tip. You rocked forward, and sent Charizard off in a slew of grunts and pants, and began to get back into a groove you’d thought you’d all but forgotten. Each thrust was a personal victory, as if telling the heavens that you were a free man, and would fuck this dragon to your heart's content. His ass might have been a bit too big for you, but that added to everything. Sometimes, your cock would push upwards, and run along the top of his ass, and when you pulled out, it would be dragged along the bottom, yet still enclosed in his ass.  
After a particularly hard shove, you felt his large ball sack on your pelvis, and felt Charizard murr with pleasure. Clearly, you had hit something that felt good for him, so you started thrusting into his hole with an unintended violence and ferocity, and like clockwork, he began to groan more. His deep, stony voice sounded odd when it was an octave or two higher, and each thrust of your cock made him sing like a bird.  
As you pounded away at his hole, you gasped in delight as you saw his shaft slowly returning to life. You grabbed it, and began to jerk him off, wrapping an arm around his leg you had rested on your shoulder for support. Streams of fire began to come from his mouth every few seconds as you pleased him in two different ways, and words couldn't describe how much you loved being able to please him like this.  
You can feel his racing heartbeat in the pulsing of his now erect cock, and felt excited to be able to bring him to orgasm again. His cock had been sufficiently lubed up from your saliva and his cum to where your hand effortlessly glided up and down it, even as you fucked him harder than before. Each time you entered his ass, your pelvis slammed against his rear, resulting in balls that would definitely be sore tomorrow, but it was all worth it.  
He was all worth it.  
Charizard began to squirm in the bed, causing your cock to slip out more than once, and you couldn’t calm him down, so you had to push against his hole and shove your cock back in each time it slipped out. Each time it did, the coldness that contrasted his hot asshole made you shiver a bit, as if you had stepped out of a hot shower on a cold morning.  
You felt him reach around, and place his hands on your ass cheeks, and began to help you in penetrating him harder than before. Now, you couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as he helped you fuck him.  
Looking up, you saw that he was also looking at you. You looked deep into his eyes, and for a split second, you saw that little Charmander that you had fallen in love with all those years ago. You looked back down and pushed in one final time before an explosive orgasm unlike anything you’d ever felt racked your body.  
You screamed in pleasure as cum barreled out of your body, losing feeling in your legs and collapsing quite quickly. Charizard, with a supernatural speed that rivaled a commercial flight, shot around, and quickly stuck your exploding cock into his maw. You began to pant like a dog, sqeaking like a baby as he suckled your member, wrapping his hot tongue around it and beginning to milk it. You placed your hands on his horns and pushed down, gasping for air as his tongue squeezed down your length.  
Every second that went by felt like a million years as you pumped rope after rope into Charizard, and each time your cock spat cum into his mouth, the feeling of ecstasy raced through your veins.  
Each pulse of your cock brought more cum, and more euphoric feelings, and his tongue swirling around your cock made you feel dizzy.  
You weren’t sure when, but you passed out. Your vision quickly faded, and as Charizard’s tongue kept licking, the wide, hot muscle fully covering your cock with warmth and pleasure. You retreated into your mind, lights sparkling as you were driven into the depths of unconsciousness.  
. . .  
It was morning, that was sure.  
An alarm was going off, but for the first time in a long time, it was legitimately hard to get out of bed. Charizard was snoring beside you, his gaping maw drooling besides you head, and the heat he gave off, as well as the blanket he must have thrown over you, and the softest bed you’ve slept in in the past five years, it was a real drag to get out of it.  
You turned the alarm off, and stretched, enjoying the sunlight on your naked body as every ache and pain was pulled out of you. Charizard yawned loudly, and you heard him sit up at the climax of your stretch. The lizard got out of the bed and walked over to you, nuzzling your neck with his large snout, and giving you a small lick.  
It tickled, and you couldn’t help but giggle and push him away, and saw a sly grin on his face when you turned to see him.  
“Well, it’s a new day.” You told him as you looked around for your clothing.  
Charizard grunted, and you heard him rustling around in the cabinets for food as you pulled on the same clothing you wore yesterday back on. You hated wearing the same socks twice, but these were the only pair of socks you had, so…  
You guessed beggars really couldn’t be choosers.  
When all was said and done, Charizard had poured two bowls of cereal, and was gulping one down when you took a seat. It was a decent breakfast, and reminded you of when you were a kid, and you eagerly ate the bowl, drinking the milk when there was nothing left to eat.  
Looking at the clock, you saw that it was already seven fifty, only ten minutes before Jacob’s deadline. You put the bowl in the sink, and found your boots, and quickly put them on. Charizard had found his way back to the bed, and lazily covered himself with the blanket again.  
“Don’t cause too much mischief!” You yelled to the Pokemon as you walked out of the house. A grunt from him was all you got.  
It was pretty cold outside, and you wished you had more in the way of warm clothing. Jacob was walking out of his house with a cup of something, as well as a large lunch box. He smiled when he saw you, and the two of you met up by a truck of his, which was already hitched up with a rather large trailer containing two lawnmowers, as well as all sorts of landscaping equipment.  
“You know how to run one of these?” He asked, pointing towards a lawnmower. It had two handles, and looked rather intimidating, and you shake your head. “All right, no worries, the lady whose house were mowing today has a big field, so you can practice on that.”  
“All right. We’re only mowing one house today?”  
“Yep. Just wait until you see how big it is, though.” He said, getting into the truck. “I brought lunch?”  
The truck was pretty impressive. It was a newer model, pretty top of the line as well. It was maroon, but was covered in a thin film of dust from the work it did. The inside was dark, and the leather seats were in need of a deep clean, but besides that, it was a shining monument of Jacob’s success.  
“Oh… uh, thanks.” You said, realizing that you yourself hadn’t made anything. Didn’t even have the chance to see what was in the fridge. “I didn’t get around to checking last night. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I thought you’d be a bit busy dealing with Char anyway. That is his name, right?” He said, looking proud that he remembered your Pokemon’s name. He started the car up, and took off.  
“Y-yeah…”  
“I came by a bit later in the night, but the two of you seemed to be sleeping, so I left you well enough alone.”  
“Oh… um… Thanks.”  
Last thing you remembered from last night before you passed out was Char’s tongue wrapped around your cock. You didn’t know what time Jacob went over, but you hoped that Char had pulled a blanket over your exposed self before he collapsed into sleep.  
. . .  
Work had actually been enjoyable.  
It wasn’t mopping floors like you had been assigned to do when you were in prison, and it was somehow liberating. You got the hang of using the zero-turn mower quicker than Jacob would have expected, and he rewarded you by letting you mow more than he was going to let you mow. The sense of pride you had felt, however, started to fade as the day wore on and hunger clawed at your stomach.  
Luckily, it was Jacob to the rescue, again.  
His wife, who you had yet to meet, had prepared a large lunch cooler with sandwiches, chips, and other such basic, delicious foods you hadn’t had in a long time. It felt odd actually eating good food, and you felt as if you had to thank his wife somehow. During lunch, you prodded Jacob about what he saw when he went over to your new house, but he didn’t give much in the way of information. He was hard to read, but you could swear that you could see a blush when he turned away from you.  
After the two of you polished everything in the cooler off, it was back to work. It had gone faster than Jacob expected, and the mowing was done in another hour. After that, the two of you weed-wacked and he showed you how to blow the grass off of the gravel driveway as carefully as possible, as to not blow it into the grass.  
Again, you impressed him with how fast you learned, and he sent you to the rental property next door, which was also owned by the same people, and whose grass you had cut earlier. You had just about finished when you heard a rustling in a nearby bush.  
Odd.  
The property had been sprayed with a Pokemon repellent at the beginning of the year, and it usually lasted a year. It kept all but the smallest Pokemon out of the perimeter, and you had been thankful that you hadn’t mowed over any Pichus’ or Murkrows. You walked over to the bush, which was bordered by a wall of trees and other such shrubbery, and cautiously looked around.  
To your complete shock, you saw that there was a large, humanoid Pokemon tangled up in the bush. It’s arms were held apart by vines and thorns, and its legs were a mess as well. It had long, white ears, and a red poof of hair, with a golden crown looking thing above its eyes. It had red irises, and they were full of fear as they looked up at you.  
The Pokemon began to struggle even more as you looked down at it, but cried out as the thorns around its arms dug in and drew blood.  
“Woah woah woah, hold on, buddy, I’ll help you.” You said, stepping on the bushes so they were out of your way.  
The Pokemon seemed to calm down a bit, but still eyed you fearfully as you worked on it.  
And work on it you did.  
It somehow had gotten tangled up real good, and it took a long time to unwrap the vines and thorns without hurting the Pokemon, but you eventually got an arm free. It set to work helping you with its free arm as you started on the next one, which was considerably harder to free since it was the one with the most thorns on it. Once the Pokemon’s legs were free, you picked it up and carried it away from the brush.  
It was a rather heavy Pokemon, and pretty tall for one as well, but it didn’t seem to struggle as you carried it away.  
After setting it down, it stared at you, curious.  
“How’d you get all tangled up like that?” You asked it, smiling.  
“...”  
“No? Nothing?” You plopped down next to it, and looked over. It was grabbing its legs and pulling them into its chest. “Do you have a name at least?”  
“...”  
“Really?” You pointed towards a Pidgey pecking away at the ground. “Pidgey.” The Pokemon looked at the Pidgey for a second, and then back at you. You pointed towards it, and smiled.  
“Cinderace.” Was what if offered up.  
Huh.  
You had never seen a Cinderace up close, and had forgotten that they had even existed, but you thought they looked cool. A lot of questions came to mind, but you realized that work still had to be done.  
“Well, I don’t know if you’re a wild Pokemon, Cinderace, or if you just lost your trainer, but I have a bit of work I need to do.” You said, getting up and picking the leaf blower back up. “If you’re wild, you can go, but if you have a trainer, or something like that, you should probably stay here. They’ll be looking for you.”  
Cinderace just looked at you with its big, red eyes. It didn’t smile, it didn’t frown, just stared, like it was hoping to guess your next move. You walked away, and yanked on cord to start the motor, and got it running.  
There was only a bit more to do, but you felt eyes on your back the entire time you did it. A few times you looked back, and saw that Cinderace was looking at you curiously, seemingly wondering what you were doing.  
After all the grass had been blown off, you walked over to the Pokemon, who was still loitering around by the hill, and turned the blower off. It seemed like it appreciated the motor being turned off, and jumped to its feet, and looked at you, wondering what was next.  
“Well… Cinderace.” You said, setting the blower down. “Are you… um… Do you have a trainer?”  
“Cinder!” It exclaimed, shaking its head in a resounding no.  
“So… you’re wild?”  
“...” It didn’t say yes or no, but just looked at you.  
“Ever been caught?”  
“...”  
“Uh-huh.”  
You hadn’t really caught a bunch of Pokemon, and the Pokemon that you did catch, you released after you had gotten all your gym badges. It had been a long time since then, and you had changed your whole philosophy on catching Pokemon.  
No longer did you find any sport in beating wild Pokemon within an inch of their life and enslaving them to a life of battling foes to unconsciousness, and every single time you saw some unattentive ten year old kid with a belt full of PokeBalls, you felt like doing something bad.  
Char was your only acception to this rule, since you never caught him; he was given to you. Since then, the two of you had become more than friends, and you are okay with the fact that you technically owned him, because it never came up. As far as you were concerned, the two of you were equal.  
“Do you want to be my Pokemon?” You asked Cinderace, smiling.  
It cocked its head to one side, and looked somewhat deep in thought. It didn’t take long for the Pokemon to decide, and quickly smiled, nodding its head affirmative. For the first time in a long time, you felt butterflies in your stomach as the Pokemon nodded and smiled.  
“Well, let’s go home then.” You said, rifling through its dirty tuft of red hair and scratching its skull.  
“Cinderace!” It said, rubbing up against you as picked the leaf blower up.  
. . .  
You got an odd look when you went back to Jacob, what, with a Pokemon in tow. After explaining to him that you had rescued Cinderace, he nodded, but still looked unsure.  
“Cinderace is a starter Pokemon, y’know?” He asked, setting the leaf blowers into the truck bed. “It’s pretty rare if one grew up to a Cinderace in the wild.”  
“I asked it a couple of times if it had a trainer, but…” You looked at Cinderace, who was staring at a birch tree in the middle of the lawn. “Apparently it doesn’t have one.”  
“...All right, if you say so. But if the cops come a’knocking…”  
“I’ll just explain what happened, no big deal.”  
“Maybe not for someone like me, but you were just released from prison. Won’t your parole officer have something to say if he finds out you took a Pokemon, who is very likely owned, home?” He made sense, but… You didn’t know. Something about it was just…Well, you believed Cinderace.  
“There’s nothing that says I can’t catch Pokemon in my… whatever.” You said to him, rubbing your eyes. “Forgot what that agreement is called. Besides, it was tangled up in a bunch of thorns, hell, I saved its life!”  
“Allright, well, you don’t need to convince me. I trust you.”  
“Thanks, Jacob.” You said, smiling.  
“No problem. Anyway, I need to bill her, so I’ll be back. Why don’t you get your new friend in the truck. He looks somewhat clean, anyway.” Jacob said as he left you.  
He? Oh, shit…  
You didn’t even know if Cinderace was a boy or a girl…  
And you didn’t exactly have a PC to check, or even a Pokeball to put it in for the PC check, so…  
You guess you’d have to find out the way you found out Char’s sex.  
Cinderace looked up at you as you stood beside him, and smiled. The Pokemon pointed towards the tree, and called his name.  
“That’s a birch tree. Pretty, huh?” You said, placing an arm on its shoulder. “Well, you feel like finding out where you’re gonna live?”  
Cinderace nodded, and walked with you back to the truck. The Pokemon climbed into the middle seat of the front, and you next to it. The two of you waited for Jacob to finish with the customer, and he laughed when he saw Cinderace strapped into the seat like a human, its hands on its lap, looking straight ahead.  
. . .  
The drive home seemed a lot quicker than the drive to the work site. It might have been because you were so tired, but it was probably because, for the first time since your childhood, you had another Pokemon to train, and a starter, to boot!  
You unlocked the gate, and closed it again once Jacob drove past you, and the three of you drove to the houses.  
Jacob let you go off to your home, saying that it was a special occasion, and that he’d take care of cleaning off the mowers and equipment. After thanking him, you and Cinderace walked to your house. The Pokemon drank in the sights as you led it to your abode, and constantly stopped to look at a tree or a cool pebble on the ground, and you wondered why.  
Surely, if the Pokemon was wild, it would have seen all kinds of trees, and the same with gravel. You stopped with the Pokemon, and tried to answer any questions that it might have had.  
When the two of you finally got into the house, the first thing that happened was that you were blindsided by Char, who pulled you into a deep, crushing hug. You gasped, and chuckled as you squeezed back, and panted a bit as he pulled away. Char looked down at the new Pokemon, and you saw him with a small smile. The two seemed to have a conversation while you undid your boots, and from the sounds the two made, it was friendly enough.  
Char made his way to the futon, and sat down on it, and Cinderace followed. The Pokemon touched the fabric of the futon, running its hands along it as Char looked on with amusement. Char turned the TV on, and you were surprised that he knew how to do that, but shrugged it off. You had left him in the house all day, after all.  
You sat down next to the duo, and watched what Char must have been watching all day, which was some Pokemon League battles. It was pretty gory stuff, and you were glad when a knock came from the door.  
Cinderace shot past you as you got up and ran to the door, pulling on the knob and opening it wide. It yelled its name as it looked up, smiling at Jacob, who didn’t expect such a speedy response to the knock. Cinderace took his hand and pulled him inside, and he laughed at the Pokemon’s initiative, and greeted you.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“I figured you don’t have much in the way of clothing, so you want a ride to the store?” He asked, sitting in the seat that Cidnerace had pulled out for him.  
“Um… I would, but I don’t have any money.” You felt guilty for saying that, but hey, you did just get out of prison.  
“Don’t worry about that, I’ll pay you under the table for this week, or until I get you into the system.” Jacob said, handing you a wad of bills.  
You wanted to count how much you made, but… it seemed impolite, so you took them with a smile, and hid them away in your pocket. Jacob got up, and scritched the Cinderace behind his ears, as if the Pokemon was a dog, and smiled. To be fair, the Pokemon did seem to enjoy that.  
You needed to remember that.  
“Anyway…?” Jacob motioned towards the door with his keys.  
“Oh, um, yeah. Let’s go.” You said, finding your boots and putting them on. “Watch Cinderace, okay, Char?”  
Char looked at you and nodded, and you saw a rather stern look from him, as if he would take his duty seriously. Cinderace was by your waist, looking up at you with those cute, angled red eyes, and they melted your heart.  
“I’ll be back in a few hours, okay?” You said, following Jacob’s own initiative and scratching behind the Pokemon’s ears.  
“Cinderace!” It said, energetically.  
You walked out of the house with Jacob, and the two of you were off to the store. Truth be told, you couldn’t wait to slip a new pair of socks on.  
. . .  
“You can sit down now, he won’t be home for a long time.” Char said, not moving his eyes from the TV.  
A Pincer had just been burnt alive by a Magmar, and holy crap was it a sight to behold. Its trainer had recalled it, and sent out a Pokemon Char didn’t recognize, but from its blue color scheme, it was a water type.  
“Are you sure?” The nervous bunny asked.  
“Yes. Even before he…” Char looked down for a second, a bit…  
Well, he didn’t feel guilty, it wasn’t his fault his trainer had sold and bought drugs, or been thrown in prison. He wasn’t angry, or sad, Char didn’t really know how he felt. He shook his head, and resumed watching the TV.  
“He always takes his time shopping.” He finished.  
“Oh.” CInderace glumly exclaimed, slowly trodding back to the couch.  
“So, what’s your story?” Char asked, looking down at Cinderace, whose legs were hanging off the couch, swinging in the air.  
“Huh? Oh, nothing too dramatic. I outgrew my trainer, and she just… released me.”  
“Really?”  
“Y-yeah. It was a good thing, though.” There was a look on Cinderace’s face, as if to say that he didn’t think it was, actually, a good thing.  
“Doesn’t seem like it. If my trainer let me go, I don’t know what I’d do.” Char said.  
“Well…” The Pokemon shrugged. “You improvise.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You use your strengths to your advantages, and try your best to hide from humans, unless you want to be captured.” Cinderace said, smiling as if they were remembering a fond memory. “That’s how I lost a lot of friends; they all were either captured, or went off with a human.”  
“Did you want to be captured?”  
“Oh… um… your… our trainer, I guess, didn’t capture me.”  
“So why are you here?”  
“Well…” Cinderace said, rubbing the scratches from the thorns that had dug into his skin. “I wanted to… well, I found a bush full of berries, and was eating them… and I guess I got too carried away and… well… got a bit tangled up.”  
“Couldn’t you have just… burnt the vines off?”  
“Not all of us have a flame on our tails.” Cinderace said, smirking. “And the only fire type move I know is one where you have to build up a bit of speed before you can… Well, set yourself on fire.”  
“You didn’t answer my question, though.” Char said, frowning. “Why did you come with him?”  
“Well…” Cinderace grabbed his left arm, and looked down. Char saw the Pokemon blushing. “He offered me a choice. Nobody’s ever done that for me before. He wanted me to either go off, or wait for him to finish up working.”  
“And you waited?”  
“I wanted to go, at first, really…” Cinderace said, looking up. “But he… um…” They blushed harder. “I um… ah… found myself a bit attracted to him.”  
“Really?” Char said with a grin. This little mischievous bunny.  
“It’s not my fault!” The Pokemon said, frowning. “It’s just…” Again, the blush. “He’s so…”  
“Dreamy?”  
“W-what?” Cinderace looked up, and saw Char daydreaming.  
“Yeah. I remember when we uh… when I found myself feeling the same way.”  
“You and him…?”  
“Of course.” Char looked down, snapping out of the daydreams. “I was his starter, I’ve been with him since the beginning.”  
“W---wuh… what’s it like?”  
“Being with him?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Weren’t you ever with your trainer?”  
“Oh… Come to think of it, there were times I hoped that she would make a move, but she always seemed a bit…” Cinderace shrugged. “Anytime we were going in that direction, she always put as much distance between us as she could. Don’t know why.”  
“I’m sorry.” Char said, putting his hand on Cinderace’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t fuck my trainer.”  
“Mhmm…” Cinderace licked their lips. “So… how often do the two of you…?”  
“Fuck?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“We did it yesterday. It’s how I put him to sleep, most nights. His cock in my mouth.”  
“O-oh.” The blush was strong now.  
“Oh?”  
“Well…”  
“Well, what? C’mon, spit it out!” Char said, poking at Cinderace’s ribs.  
“S-stop!” The Pokemon said, laughing.  
Char repeated himself, but Cinderace stammered out something unintelligible.  
“What?”  
“Do you think he’ll want to do stuff like that with me?” Cinderace said all at once.  
“Definitely.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah. And if he doesn’t want to… well, I’m always available.”  
Cinderace looked up into his eyes, and Char saw a deep fear looming within them. Char wondered what that fear was from, and smiled, hoping to take some away. Cinderace’s eyes darted back and forth, scurrying away from Char’s eyes, then back to them.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Anytime you want, we’ll fuck.” Char said, putting an arm around the slouching bunny. He shivered at the touch.  
“I’d like that.” They said, looking up and smiling.  
“What’s under those shorts, anyway?” Char asked, pointing.  
“O-oh… um… my bits.”  
“So your a male?”  
“Yeah… a male.”  
“Can I see?”  
“My bits?”  
“Your bits.” Char said with a laugh. “Never heard that one before.”  
Cinderace nodded, and hooked his thumbs under the red shorts he was wearing. Char watched as he pulled them off, and kicked them away. Without them, he could see the Pokemon’s long, white cock. It had a vein running along it, all the way up to its uncut tip. There was a furry, white ball sack beneath his member, which was rather large and loose as well. Cinderace blushed when he saw Char staring at him, but smiled, and plopped down on the futon.  
“Here they are.” He said, legs spread wide as he showed them off. “My bits.”  
“Awfully big.” Was all Char could say, smiling at how Cinderace referred to his genitals. It just struck him as odd.  
“They don’t get any bigger, just harder.” Cinderace said, poking his shaft. “Ah…”  
“It looks really…” Char grunted, and looked down, surprised to see that he was aroused as well. “Well, well, well…”  
Cinderace got wide-eyed at the sight of Char’s rather large member. He leaned down on Char’s thighs and went in for a closer look. It was longer than his forearm, and almost wider than it as well. He had two huge balls wrapped in a wrinkled, soft ball sack that matched his cream colored belly. Cinderace shivered again, and looked up to see Char blushing.  
“Wow…” Was all Cinderace could say. By this point in time, he had become a lot more stiff, and his cock was slowly twitching between his legs.  
“A bit bigger than when I was a Charmander.” Char said, scratching Cinderace’s back with his claws. His own cock was completely erect as well, but wasn’t twitching as ferociously as Cinderace’s was.  
“I bet…” Cinderace said absentmindedly as he greedily drank in the view from Char’s thighs. He was shivering a lot more as Char scratched, and it confused the Pokemon.  
“Are you cold, or something?” He asked, frowning slightly.  
“N-no… Just excited… This is the first time I’ve… seen one up close.” Cinderace looked up at Char, then back down, then up again, and smiled. “And… well…” He gulped. “I’ve never mated with anyone, or anything, so… It’s kind of a big deal.”  
Char took Cinderace’s head in his hand, running it along his soft, furry cheek, and cupping his chin and smiled.  
“Do you want to mate?”  
“...” Cinderace couldn’t say anything, nodding his head rapidly instead.  
Char could feel the Pokemon’s pulse quickening as he became more and more excited, and he couldn’t blame the poor creature. If he hadn’t been able to use his trainer like he did, well…  
Char didn’t exactly know where he would be.  
Char reached down and pulled a bottle of lube, and handed it to Cinderace. The Pokemon looked at it oddly, and Char realized he didn’t know what it was. He didn’t bother explaining, just took it back, put a dab between his fingers, and moved them back for a while to demonstrate its properties. The tense rabbit got the hint rather slowly, but the look on his face when he realized what it was for was priceless.  
Cinderace got off of Char’s thighs, and sat back, taking the lube back and opening the cap. He looked down at his cock, which was lazily sprawled out on his belly, and put way too much lube on it. There was no sense of moderation with him, and it was something Char should have realized, but he quickly snatched it out of his hands. Char groaned as he felt at least half of the bottle gone, and frowned at Cinderace.  
“Way too much.” Was all he said.  
Cinderace tried his best to apologize, but Char cut him off, and got up. He saw the remorseful look in his eyes, and couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked to the back of the futon. Char lifted the back of the futon an inch or so, and pressed a latch down, and it slid down into a bed. Cinderace didn’t realize what was happening, and slid down with the bed. Char looked over at him and giggled.  
He was just lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands on his chest. The Pokemon looked relaxed.  
Char nudged him a bit to see if the Pokemon was still alive, and was glad to see he was. He got onto the bed, and moved a few of the pillows to the back, and laid down. Cinderace sat up, and looked over to Char.  
“Well?” Char said, presenting his hind quarters to him.  
Cinderace gulped, and walked on his knees to Char’s rear. His cock was dripping with lube, and he was instructed to scoop some off and rub it onto and into Char’s ass. Again, he began to shiver, and did as he was told. He scooped a bunch of lube off with his hand, and touched Char’s ass. Instantly, his cock became harder than he had ever felt it before. The breath was taken from him as he rubbed around the Pokemon’s hole, each inch he felt was an entirely new and exotic experience.  
The hole was hot, emanating heat and he hadn’t even prodded a finger into the puckered ring. Cinderace wondered long he could get away with just rubbing. It was so…  
Just so oddly enjoyable.  
The rubbing seemed to be to Char’s enjoyment too. He had his head resting on the pillows, and was smiling a wide, relaxed smile.  
He loved that.  
Char was definitely someone new in his life, sure, but man oh man had things escalated quickly. It brought Cinderace joy to see that he could make someone feel as good as Char was feeling now.  
He resumed rubbing, and would have been content with messaging the pursed hole, but, with a little encouragement from Char, he pushed a couple of his fingers in the hole. It was warmer than the heat that his asshole gave off, and felt so… so wonderful, so wet… so…  
Cinderace couldn’t help himself anymore.  
He took his cock and rubbed its uncut tip on the hole for a second, savoring the grooves for what little time it was rubbed against it, and pushed in. The rush of feelings he felt made him cry out, but he pushed into the hole, screaming in a voice he had never heard as wave after wave of potent, wonderful pleasure cascaded down his cock and deep into his soul. Char roared contentedly as he was penetrated, but Cinderace didn’t care, this wasn’t about Char anymore, this was about him. He pulled his cock out, amazing, and pushed back in with another falsetto scream. His cock rammed into the back of Char’s asshole, and he stopped for a breath of air, completely enamored with the feeling of his cock resting so deeply in the warm, soft flesh. He felt the ring of muscle in the entrance of Char’s asshole constrict around him, and groaned at the pushing motions the entire organ gave him as he pulled out. He began to work into the most pleasurable rhythm he had ever been in, and grabbed Char’s legs for support as blast after blast of euphoric energy coursed through his veins. He thought he heard Char say something, but was too into fucking him that he didn’t understand what he had said. Cinderace just kept fucking the hole, closing his eyes and arching his head back as his cock slid in and out of Char.  
He didn’t know what was happening, but he felt powerful hands on his waist. Looking down, he saw that Char had him, and was stopping him from thrusting.  
The ringing in his ears was dying down, and somewhat returned to normal, and looked at Char.  
“What?” He said, angrily.  
“I’m turning around. Go a bit slower, enjoy yourself.” Char said, letting go and turning onto his stomach.  
‘I’ll fuck you as fast as I want…’ Cinderace thought.  
Char raised his tail, and Cinderace had to straddle his legs to even get close to his asshole. Char had his legs tightly together, and Cinderace really had to push in order to even get his cock inside the warm embrace. It made him yelp in an even higher pitch as he felt Char squeeze his ass each time he pulled out. His asshole wasn’t really tight before, but now…  
It felt as if Char was a lot smaller than he really was.  
He rammed his cock deep inside again, hugging Char’s thick tail as he pummeled his ass. Each time he rammed in, he felt a spike of pleasure soaring up his body, and began to feel it building up inside of him in a deep, primal place that he had never been to before with another Pokemon.  
He doubled the power and speed at which he fucked Char, yelping so loudly that his ears began to ring again. The more he pumped his cock in and out of the warm, fiercely tight embrace of his hole, the more the sensation built up. His arms began to shake, and his legs quiver, and Cinderace began to fuck even quicker, although he didn’t pull out as far.  
As he humped the dragon’s ass, the feeling he felt soon became an overwhelming sphere of mind-bendingly raphsodic delirium that would shred his mind to pieces. His legs shook even harder, and he couldn’t help but go slower, drooling like a Gloom from the pleasure he felt. Char squeezed his ass tighter around him in one to two second increments, and Cinderace began to move slower and slower, and started to wonder what was happening…  
And then it happened.  
The bubble burst, and Cinderace yelled so hard that it hurt his throat. Cum came barreling out of his cock, and quickly filled Char’s ass. Cinderace pulled it out, and wildly began to stroke it, pulling more and more cum out of his cock and spewing it onto Char’s ass. It was a pleasure unlike any he had ever felt, and he hoped that it would last forever.  
He pushed his cock back into Char’s leaking ass, and groaned at the warmth. The cum was barely flowing out anymore, and with it, the euphoria. Cinderace slowly recovered, pulling his spent cock out of Char’s ass, and sitting down on the dragon’s legs.  
“Fuck…” He murmured.  
Char giggled, and Cinderace was moved aside. His ass was an unholy mess, and there was cum and lube everywhere, as well as a healthy amount of precum where Char’s cock had been pushed into the futon. It hadn’t taken long to destroy the bedding.  
“You… heh…” Char said, his own cock twitching.  
“Yeah…”  
Cinderace looked at Char’s throbbing member, and got close to it again. Char giggled as he touched it, pressing it down only to have it come back and hit Cinderace in the face. It was wet from the precum, and left quite an impression in the Pokemon’s fur. Cinderace leaned over to it, and gave it a long, hard lick. Char shivered as he felt the bunnies warm tongue slide from the base of his cock up to the rounded tip. Again, the tongue went from the base to the top. His tongue was a lot smaller than his trainers, and a lot more… scratchy. It left tingles on the flesh as it slid up it, and it sent shivers up Char’s spine.  
“You really like this, huh?”  
“Y-yes…” Char said, blushing. It had been a long time since he had felt something besides his trainer.  
Cinderace smirked, and resumed licking. Char was fine with him being licked off; he had gotten off more on the Pokemon fucking him as rapidly as he did, and felt really close to shooting his load all ready. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, enjoying the tongue job. Char made no efforts to stop any orgasm, and felt one come on quite quick. He was tired from the days activities, as well as the butt rutting he had gotten, and took his cock in hand and began to stroke.  
Char squirmed as he felt the all-so familiar feeling of a 6/10 orgasm spurt out of his cock, and moaned slightly as Cinderace licked his spurting tip.  
And, just like that, it was over.  
Char sighed, and looked down. To his surprise, Cinderace did have four or five ropes of cum on his face and fur. He guessed he had shot more than he felt…  
“Thanks, Cinderace.” Char said, sighing and laying back.  
“That’s it?” Cinderace said, watching in disappointment as Char’s cock slid back inside his body.  
“That’s it.”  
“Huh. I thought a big ‘ol dragon like you would hav-...”  
Cinderace didn’t get too far. Char grabbed him by his thighs and lifted his asshole to his mouth. Cinderace groaned as his tongue wetted and parted his hole, and pushed into it. It was hot, and… really thick. He couldn’t say anything, it was over so fast, and now…  
Yikes.  
He was in trouble.  
Char had found out that he had been able to control his erection at will a long time ago, and now he was at full mast. Cinderace gulped as Char spat on his cock, and rubbed the saliva on it. It took a couple more globs to coat his cock, but it was soon shiney, and somehow looked dangerous.  
It was throbbing, and Cinderace couldn’t do anything but whimper as Char led it to his ass. He regretted what he had said, and how he had taunted the large Pokemon, but it was too late. The pain wasn’t exactly what he had expected, and the yelp that he was about to yelp had turned into a groan in his throat. Char grinned devilishly, and pushed the rest of his length in, not stopping until their pelvises met. Ah…  
There was that yelp.  
His cock was fucking enormous, and Char had no trouble stretching Cinderace a size or two larger. Char began to fuck the Pokemon, and Cinderace, although a stranger to him, didn’t recognize the look in his eye. Char slowly began to let out deep roars from the bottom of his throat, enjoying the pained yelps of his toy as he fucked it hard. His balls careered towards Cinderace’s plump rear, and plaped into them loudly. Each thrust made Char see the Pokemon in a different light; not as a Pokemon, but as his very own toy. He had his trainer, and now he has Cinderace.  
Char roared as he fucked the frightened Pokemon, and, to Cinderace’s absolute terror, the flames on Char’s tail turned blue. His ass was on fire as the huge member thrusted in and out, and he couldn’t help but scream like the toy he was. Char pushed his complete length in, and held his waist close to Cinderaces’. He paused, and seemed to get a few seconds of clarity. Char looked down, and giggled.  
Cinderace’s belly had a large bulge rising up from it. Char felt it, and shivered when he felt the result of his grip on his cock. Cinderace groaned, but Char was having none of it.  
He picked the Pokemon up, and held him close to his belly, and rose off the futon. Char walked over to a wall, and pushed Cinderace up against it, and smiled when he saw the fear in the Pokemon’s eyes. Char began to fuck him again, burying his face in Cinderace’s neck and sniffing at the soft, white fur. The smell of his sweat and the fear made Char fuck harder, but he could tell that he was close again. He slowed down, and fucked the Pokemon harder. Each thrust was building up to a magical end result, and this time, it would easily be a 10/10 orgasm.  
Even slowing down didn’t help Char much. He maybe got a few more seconds of the bliss from the tight asshole he had been fucking before he felt cum flying out of his cock. The pleasure cut into him deeply, racking him to his core as pulse after pulse of cum was shot into Cinderace’s ass. The pressure of his seed pushed his cock out, and Char groaned as he felt more spurt out and patter onto the floor.  
He very soon realized what had just happened, and, now that he was thinking with the head on his shoulders, not in between his legs, felt mortified.  
Cinderace was shivering and panting when Char laid him down on the futon.  
What was he thinking?  
He was way too big for Cinderace, and he should have used so much more lube, and maybe actual lube, instead of what he had done. The puddle of his cum on the floor didn’t have any blood in it, nor was any on his cock, so at least he hadn’t torn anything. Char walked back to Cinderace, who was just panting and making odd, pained faces and sat down on the bed.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, resting a hand on Cinderace’s shoulder.  
Cinderace couldn’t respond, he just panted.  
Char sighed deeply, and buried his head in his hands, and began to let out a string of curses. Before he could get very far, however, he felt arms fly up and wrap around his neck.  
“Thank you!” Cinderace yelled, repeating the thanks five or six more times.  
“Huh?”  
“That was fucking awesome!” Cinderace exclaimed, straddling Char’s lap. “You were so fucking violent, I loved it!”  
“You… loved it? I didn’t hurt you?”  
“It might just be the shock from what happened, but… not much!” Cinderace said, squirming on Char’s lap.  
“It’ll definitely hurt later on.” Char said, giggling. “I’m sorry, though. I didn’t mean to get so… well, violent, as you said.”  
“I loved it, though. You’re gonna do it to me again.” Cinderace said, hugging Char again.  
Char hugged back, and smiled. He would certainly like doing to him again.  
“All right, let's get this place cleaned up. Trainer will be back any second.” Char said, pulling Cinderace off his lap. He looked at his flaccid bunny cock, and gave it a small lick before getting up. Cinderace gasped, and smiled.  
“Thanks for… um…”  
“C’mon, don’t be awkward. We’ve been inside each other.” Char said, smiling as he got a big towel for the cum.  
“Oh, well… Thanks for the sex, I guess.” Cinderace said, wiping off his groin and his ass with the towel Char gave him. After he was cleaned to his liking, he slid back into his red shorts, and sighed deeply, rubbing his bulge. It tingled.  
Just as Char had finished putting the cum-soaked towels and sheets into the washing machine did the door open. Char turned to see Cinderace rushing over to his new trainer, and embracing him in a hug. The trainer had a bunch of bags full of stuff, new clothing, perhaps, but hugged Cinderace back.  
. . .  
“Man, it smells in here.” You say, setting the bags down and going to a window. Cinderace was already digging through your bags, but thankfully Char had stopped him with a deep grunt. The Pokemon looked apologetically up at you, and you smiled at them, and rubbed its long tuft of soft, red fur. “Well, I’m going to be working a lot with Jacob, Char, so… If you wouldn’t mind watching the new… um… Well, whatever this dude-slash-dudette is when I'm at work.”  
Char blushed slightly, and nodded, sitting down on the oddly barren futon.  
“Oh, and, if you get a chance, he and his wife have a couple of Pokemon the two of you might be interested in meeting.” You said, unpacking the clothing from the bags. “There’s a couple of Machops… um… A Magmar, a Shinx… and ah… Oh, yeah, a Lucario.” You told the two.  
Cinderace gulped at the mention of the last Pokemon.  
A Lucario…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two


	9. Machoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Male Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the notes at the end, dear reader.

Tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock…  
The clock ticked and tocked away as the hopeful was examined. He was standing amongst some of the most powerful psychics ever to grace Kanto, and the pressure of what he was doing almost got to him. Every time his legs felt like gelatin, or prickles were sent down his spine, he reassured himself with a simple phrase;  
I am what I am, and what I am is a Psychic.  
It was a simple mantra, but the one he had said to himself on a daily basis in the school. The school hosted everyone with any inkling of psychic abilities, and it looked like he would be graduating at the top of his class.  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…  
The school hadn’t been cut-throat like he expected it to be, but when he seriously started to apply himself, and found that he was one of the strongest psychics the school had ever taught, well…  
It had gotten a lot more difficult for him.  
Every day was a challenge, both from peers bullying him, to the extremely high expectations of the teachers and his parents. If he hadn’t picked the mantra up, he wasn’t sure where he’d be at this point.  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…  
And just like that, it was done.  
The Pokemon that the boy was in the process of hypnotizing, a small, chubby Espeon that the headmaster of the school kept as a companion, had gotten the tell-tale dull expression on her face. It didn’t register with him, at first, the magnitude of what he had just done.  
He, a human, had been able to hypnotize a psychic type Pokemon, and not a weak one at that. His heart was racing, and he could feel the piercing stares of the review board on his back. Nervous sweat trickled down his neck and forehead as he looked up.  
There were four of them in total; The headmaster himself, a purple haired lady with impeccable fashion sense, and two identical twins. The twins worried him the most, he didn’t know why, and he waited for their response.  
It seemed like forever, but eventually, they nodded in unison, and the headmaster approached the young boy. He looked down at his Espeon, and, with a single snap of his fingers, released the Pokemon from her bondage.  
“Impressive. Most cannot hypnotize a Pokemon as easily, or as quickly, as you did.”  
“I try my best, sir.” The boy said, standing up a bit straighter.  
“Indeed. It has been decided that you will apprentice under me, as my student. I think you’ll find that acceptable?”  
The boy’s heart nearly exploded from the wonderful verbal beatdown that the headmaster had just given him. To be an apprentice under the headmaster of the school… Well, it was unheard of.  
Most psychics that come from the school usually apprentice under a gym leader for however long, and eventually take over that gym. The council standing before him was, in fact, retired gym leaders. The headmaster, however…  
“Y-yes!” Was all he could say, running forward and hugging his new master.  
The old man laughed, and patted him on the head before pushing him away. He told the boy to bring the Espeon back to his chambers, and await further instructions from there. Espeon gracefully bounced off of the pedestal she was on, and led the way. The boy thought that he was supposed to be bringing her back, but as he walked out of the dark hall he was in, realized just who was leading who.  
He followed the Espeon down the winding staircases and long, marble hallways until they came to a dead end. There was a door that she stopped in front of, and looked up at the boy. He opened it, and took a breath before entering the headmaster’s living quarters.  
It was strictly off limits for any students of the school to be in, and he had heard of stories of people being expelled from the school just for going in. He, however, was just walking in.  
Inside the quarters was a large, well made bed, a couple of nightstands on either side of it, and a large fireplace, with a blazing fire inside. There was a small doggy bed for Espeon that she had already occupied, and the boy took a seat next to a table full of candles and papers covered in wax. He wondered how long the headmaster would be, and started to read through the papers on the table.  
They were written in another language, something that looked almost like runes instead of characters.  
‘I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.’ Came a voice. From where, the boy did not know. He looked around for the disturbance, but couldn’t find, or see anything, aside from Espeon’s eyes.  
“Did… um… you just talk to me, by any chance?”  
‘Indeed. There’s nothing for you on that table.’ Came the voice again. It sounded smooth, like a flowing river of honey, but the weirdest part was that it came from inside his own head, as if he was talking to himself.  
“Huh. Guess I’ll have to tell the headmaster I’m going crazy.” The boy said, shaking his head and chuckling.  
‘I’m an Espeon, is it that hard to believe I know how to communicate with humans?’  
Every time Espeon talked inside the boy’s mind, he couldn’t help but chuckle. It really was such an odd thing, to have a Pokemon talk to you as if it were a human being.  
“Well… I mean, I guess not. Can all psychic type Pokemon talk?”  
‘Only those of us who study your language, and are smart enough to form words and sentences.’  
“Wow…”  
Just then, the door was opened, and in walked the headmaster. The boy stood up, and watched as the old man made his way to Espeon, and gave her a few scritches behind her long, purple ears. He laughed when the Pokemon rubbed up against his hand, and got up.  
“So, she talked to you, huh?” The headmaster asked as he took a seat beside the boy.  
“Yeah. I didn’t know Pokemon could do that.”  
“Most can, but, for a lot of them, it’s not worth learning.”  
“I don’t see why not. Wouldn’t it be easier for Pokemon to tell us what’s wrong if they could talk to us?”  
The headmaster chuckled, but nodded. “Indeed it would, but why would they want to? If they’re injured, there’s the PokeCenters, if they’re hungry, then they get their trainers to feed them.”  
“I guess.”  
The boy thought about his own starter Pokemon he had gotten. It was a derpy Totodile that he had loved playing with. Now, it was back home with his parents as he attended this school.  
“Anyway, come, stand before me.”  
The boy obediently rose, and walked in front of the headmaster. He felt the old man’s eyes on him as he was observed, and was told to strip down to his underwear. The boy wondered why, but was too nervous to do anything but obey. He neatly folded his school uniform, and placed it on the table as garment after garment was taken off. When he was down to his underwear, he stood back in front of the headmaster, and tried his best to smile.  
He was shaking really badly, however.  
Truth be told, he couldn’t remember a time when he had been naked in front of anyone; not his parents, not a doctor, not even his Totodile. He had been a remarkably modest person, and this encounter was terrifying him.  
Would the headmaster ask him to take his underwear off? What would he do, what could he do? He really didn’t want to take them off, but realized that he might have to. He didn’t want to be thrown out of the school.  
“Stop shaking like an angry Mankey, it’s just a physical examination.”  
The boy didn’t feel any more reassured as the headmaster began his tests on his body. He wanted him to do certain activities, like walking on his heels to the fireplace and back, and then on the tips of his toes. There was a lot of deep breathing, reflex checks, stretches, and motions that the boy had to complete in front of the headmaster, and, by the time he was done, he was pretty pooped. The headmaster scribbled on the paper for awhile, and the boy sat down on the chair, still shaking a little nervously. The headmaster put the pen down, and told the boy to come to him. The boy obeyed, and walked over to the headmaster.  
He stifled a gasp as he felt his underwear pulled off of him, and taken off. He blushed heavily, and covered his genitals as best he could, but the headmaster was having none of that. At this point, the boy was trembling as his hands were moved away from his manhood. The headmaster sighed, and looked up at him. The boy was looking as far away as possible, and looked like he was about to cry.  
“It’s okay, child, it’s just a simple genital examination.” He said, beginning the exam.  
The boy winced at the cold fingers as they ran around his ball sack. He coughed when he was told to, but it was a little hard to. He didn’t know why, but it felt as if the old man was taking forever. Panic rose in his chest as he felt his cock being touched, and he finally looked down. The headmaster was examining it as well, and he gulped.  
“Wh… What are y-you looking… f-for?” He whimpered out.  
“Anything bad, really. Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“Easy for you to say…”  
“I’m almost done, just take a deep breath, and stop quiver so much.”  
The boy honestly tried to, but even the breathing didn’t help. The headmaster nodded, and turned him around.  
What now?  
He felt a hand on his back push him down, and heard the headmaster tell him to bend over as much as possible. The boy felt a tear run down his cheek, but did as he was asked, and gasped when he felt fingers on his asshole. He tried not to move much, but couldn’t help it, and had to be brought back to in front of the headmaster a few times. Every second dragged by as the shame of exposing himself to the headmaster grew more and more, and he just needed to be over with this.  
He got what he wanted once the headmaster told him he could get dressed again. The boy quickly slid his underwear on, most likely breaking a record in the process, and got dressed, his head awashed with shame and unease. What else would this old man do, he wondered, as he slipped his shoes on.  
He sat down again, and looked down at the floor, his hands on his knees. There was no doubt in his mind that he was still blushing, but he tried to stop shivering so hard. It wasn’t even cold in the room, and he didn’t know why it was so bad.  
The headmaster, after washing his hands and scribbling down some more notes, set his pen down and took his glasses off.  
“Well, I can say that you’re in peak condition, young man.”  
“Thanks…” The boy whispered out.  
“Your reflexes, hearing, vision, and range of motion are incredible, actually.”  
The boy didn’t say anything, but did nod. He didn’t want to be rude.  
“Hrmph.” The headmaster said, leaning back in the chair. “I can tell you didn’t like the examination.”  
“N-no, sir.” Again, a ghost-whisper.  
“You haven't slept with anyone at all?”  
“H-... What?”  
“Sex. From the way you’re shaking, I can tell you’re not naked around others often.”  
“Just nervous, sir. But yeah, you’re right. It kind of… c-caught me off guard when you just…” His mouth was suddenly as dry as a desert. “Pulled them down like that.”  
“Ah, I apologize for that. I should have told you, but from how hard you were shaking, I was afraid you might just crumble when I told you to take them off.”  
“Probably would have…”  
“Do you have any questions about what I did?”  
The boy shook his head, and examined the floor even harder. He tried to look for any inconsistencies in its design what-so-ever, but couldn’t find any. The headmaster got up, and the boy heard him walk to a cabinet. A new, dry-cleaned school uniform was pulled out, as well as a small book. The headmaster gave both items to him, and smiled down at him.  
“I know that being naked in front of someone is unnerving, but I do hope you grow out of it. The human body is nothing to be ashamed of, quite the opposite, in fact.”  
“Huh?” The boy said, leafing through the book. It just contained statues of old Greek statues, all nude, but it progressed further until it was literally just porn.  
“A lot of civilizations valued the human body second to none. That book isn’t all just smut, but it contains a way to help people like you grow more comfortable with their body.”  
“I… I am comfortable, it’s just… It was kind of unexpected. I didn’t think that you would examine me when I woke up this morning.” Nonetheless, however, he took the book.  
“I examined you because of the training you're going to be going through. It's not for anyone with… well, genetic abnormalities, it's not for lazy people, and it can feel physically, and mentally impossible sometimes." The headmaster was trying his best to calm the boy down, but it wasn't working too well. "Having a body such as yours will give you a fighting chance for your education."  
"O-oh. Okay." The boy said, nodding and trying to understand.  
"Alright, why don't you go back to your dorm and rest. Maybe try on your new uniform. See if it fits."  
The boy nodded, and felt like he couldn’t leave the room faster than he did. He strode down the hall, a dark, deep knot in his stomach that wouldn’t go away. It preoccupied his thoughts, gnawing its way further and further into his chest, and it threatened to consume him before a clear, blissfully clear voice appeared in his head.  
I am what I am, and what I am is a Psychic.  
He said it inside his head over and over again, taking large breaths in the middle of the hallway. He wasn’t an awkward little boy, he was a strong, and powerful psychic. Espeon had been hypnotized by him, even if he had been touched by the headmaster. There came a deep well of peace inside his chest, and after another deep breath, he strode forward. He wasn’t as much of a changed man as he would have liked to be, but nonetheless, felt much better.  
He got to his room, and admired the plaque on the door.

Parker

Was what was inscribed on the bronze. He smiled, and unlocked the door, throwing the suit on the bed and locking the door behind him. Most psychics lived in a dorm with each other, but the most powerful were usually given their own, specially insulated room for them to sleep in. It had stemmed, from what Parker knew, from an incident where another psychic had read the dreams of all his classmates, inadvertently, and had blackmailed them.  
Needless to say, he was kicked out, and the rooms had been built.  
The room itself was unremarkable; white cinderblock walls, a glass window that looked out onto an impressive mountain range, a single twin bed with a red blanket, and a desk and dresser. He was glad that the door was so thick and strong, and had a lock on the inside. The best part about this was that the rooms had their own bathrooms, complete with a shower.  
All the more privacy for this little introvert.  
Parker stripped off again, down to his birthday suit, and looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He certainly was…  
Well, he looked healthy.  
His beautiful dark skin had a healthy sheen to it, and he already had small patches of armpit hair. A dark pink tip crowned a somewhat small, brown cock, and two decently sized balls were resting in a shrunken ball sack. He was five and a half inches in length, last he measured, and was thankful he had more to grow. Parker felt around like the headmaster did, and he shivered as the odd experience came flooding back.  
He didn’t like what it felt like, and walked back to his bed, and sat down on it. All he wanted to do was curl up with his phone and watch something, anything, to get his mind off of what had happened, but there was no such luck. His phone was dead.  
After it was plugged in, he reached down to a burning spot on his back, and found that book the headmaster had given to him.  
The cover read, “Expectations Versus the Reality of the Male Body”.  
Huh.  
After flipping to the first page, curiosity got the better of him, and he began to read. The book was definitely interesting, and talked a lot about, well, what the title had been on. It explained the entire process of puberty, including real pictures of the growing children, which weirded Parker out. The last thing he had wanted to see today was a 9 year old’s genitals. After that, though, it began to talk all about the challenges that men face in society in regards to their body, as well as what went on in the bedroom. The more Parker read, the more he realized that the book actually spoke some sense, and he hadn’t even realized that he had read half the book before he heard a text message alert on his phone.  
Parker stretched, marked where he was, and looked at his phone.  
It was a text, from his friend, Jay, wondering where he was. Realizing that he was naked, Parker got dressed as he messaged Jay, and before he could even send the text, there was a banging at the door. Parker walked over, and opened the door. Jay was standing outside, smiling.  
“How was it, man?”  
“Oh… Well…” Parker blushed as he was shoved aside.  
“You got a new uniform!?” Jay rushed over and took it out.  
Jay examined it, and gasped. It was a gray suit, with a white undershirt, and black tie. There were matching gray pants, as well as a couple of pairs of socks and underwear.  
“What… What does this mean?” Jay asked, looking back.  
“The headmaster… I’m his apprentice?”  
Jay looked back at him, jaw wide open. It looked almost comical.  
“No shit…” Jay shook their head, and giggled. “Well, I guess it’s to be expected. You’re the star student, after all.”  
“Why did you want to hang out, anyway?”  
“Can’t hang out with my best bud, the future headmaster of this place?”  
Parker shrugged, and smiled as he took Jay’s arm in his, and led his friend out of the room. The friendship between Parker and Jay had started out nearly instantly; Jay had run up to Parker on the first day and asked to be friends. Through thick and thin, the two were usually always together after classes, each of them defending the other from any bullies that they ran into.  
For Parker, it was simple enough.  
He was the most talented kid there, and people seemed to like to pick on him. Jay, however…  
Well, Jay was a bit of a wildcard. Sometimes, they were picked on because nobody ever saw them in the showers, other times, it was because Jay didn’t look either masculine, or feminine, and, even better for the bullies, didn’t use any sort of pronoun. It had taken a while for Parker to call Jay as just that; Jay, but the friendship was well worth it. He had asked multiple times what was going on in Jay’s pants, but had never gotten an answer. From what Jay had told him, Parker wasn’t ready to find out just yet.  
Jay had led Parker out of the school, and onto the fields. He wondered where Jay was taking him, but learned a long time ago not to ask questions, and he wasn’t about to break this trend now.  
After a long walk, they arrived together at a clearing. Parker could see a bunch of Pokemon fighting each other in the clearing, and sat down next to his friend.  
“Pokemon battles, huh?” Parker asked, nudging Jay.  
“Sshhh…” Jay hushed him, and pointed out a rather large looking Pokemon. “I’ve been here for the past few weeks, and that Machoke always beats the shit out of all the other Pokemon.”  
“Really?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
Parker chuckled, but watched as the Machoke fought his way across the field. Any time a Pokemon got in his way, even if he was at a type advantage, the Pokemon was belted across the field. It did impress Parker, in fact. The two sat together until the Machoke was the only one left standing. After a few victory cries, the Pokemon went back into a cave that seemed to be his dwelling. Jay got up, and dusted all the dirt off the butt of their jeans, and offered you a hand. Parker took it, and got up, but didn’t walk with Jay.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, why don’t you head on back.”  
“Why?”  
“I um… wanna wait around for round two, I guess?” Parker said, smiling.  
“That’s… um… that’s going to take forever, Park.”  
Parker shrugged, and after a few more failed attempts at persuading Parker to leave with Jay, they shrugged and told him to be careful. Parker yelled that he would to the retreating figure of Jay, and sat back down.  
His heart was racing again.  
As the Machoke had fought, Parker had gotten quite aroused. It moved so fluidly, so languidly, that it seemed as if it wasn’t a problem for the Pokemon at all to win the tournament. The front row seats had revealed quite the bulge between his legs, as well. Parker was a sucker for large bulges, especially on beefy Pokemon like Machoke.  
He got up, making sure that Jay was gone, and sighed, relieved. His friend was nowhere to be seen. Nervously, Parker stepped over the grunting, groaning, and moaning Pokemon that were recovering from the beating they had received. Parker walked to the cave, and took out his hypnotizing charm; a small, red jewel on a golden chain, the same one he had hypnotized the chubby Espeon with. Clutching it with all his life, he called out into the cave.  
“H-hello? Machoke?” He called, wincing at his cracking voice.  
A roar from deep in the cave scared him, but he stood his ground. If Parker could hypnotize Espeon, this knucklehead would be no problem. The stomps became louder and louder, and a figure gradually emerged. It was the Machoke, covered in a sheen of sweat. It glistened off of his pecs, and onto his large belt. The crimson lines on his bulging arms pulsed as the Pokemon flexed his arms, and, for once in his life, Parker felt legitimately terrified.  
“Choke.” Was all the intimidating Pokemon offered.  
“Hi… Um… Can you look at this?” Parker said, holding his charm up at arm's length.  
Machoke’s eyes were drawn to it, and Parker could almost instantly see his eyes grow dull, without any mental stimulation or anything. He still influenced his mind, however, just for good measure, and, soon enough, Machoke was completely under his control.  
“Huh…”  
It was a lot easier to do than he thought.  
He thought that, for sure, he would be pounded into a dark red stain in the grass from this Pokemon. Machoke walked a bit closer to Parker, and looked down, a dumb, happy smile in his face.  
“Well, um… uh…” Parker was at a loss for words. Every time he wanted to say something, another thought surfaced, and he got the words confused. Machoke didn’t seem to mind as this boy stumbled about, however. If anything, he seemed amused.  
“B-bring me to where you sleep.” Parker commanded.  
Machoke dumbly said his name, and scooped Parker up off of his legs, and walked back into the cave. He was brought further and further back into the cave until he reached an oddity.  
It was a wooden door. Machoke put the boy down, and Parker investigated. The door was unlocked, and led to a rather odd room. It was furnished, but not clean. There was an overwhelming smell of sweat and musk, which must of come from the Machoke, but Parker loved how it smelled. Best of all, it was dead silent in the room once Machoke shut the door. There were no water droplets falling from any stalactites, and the sound of the waterfall further down in the cave had gone away.  
“Wow. Did you find this place?”  
Machoke nodded dumbly, and smiled.  
“Huh.”  
Parker wondered how far he could take this. Machop certainly seemed… Imperceptive. He seemed as if he could be pushed easily.  
“Do… um… ten jumping-jacks.”  
Machoke easily did them, the sweat returning slightly.  
“Bend over this table…”  
Machoke did, and Parker walked behind him. It felt… well, almost like a violation of his own morals, but Parker cupped the Machoke’s covered ass and gave it a small squeeze. It was firmer than he expected, and didn’t give much leeway, but felt fucking amazing. He ran his hands up and down Machoke’s back, feeling the muscles, those stony, tight fucking muscles.  
Parker could feel himself getting erect quickly, and, without a care in the world, rubbed against Machoke’s outfit. The Pokemon breathed a bit more heavy, and Parker could hear the cracking of the belt being undone. He didn’t say anything to stop him, but as soon as Machoke took it off, and slid his shorts down a bit, Parker snapped at him to put them back on.  
With haste, Machoke obeyed his master.  
Once they were back on, Parker chuckled. He really was in complete control of this Pokmeon. His heart was racing as he felt up the Pokemon’s ass, and wondered about the possibilities that could happen.  
“Turn around.”  
Machoke obeyed.  
Suddenly, he realized that he was in exactly the same position he was in not but hours ago with the headmaster. It filled him with guilt, but only for a few seconds. This was too great an offer to pass up.  
“Take your belt off.” Parker said.  
Machoke obeyed, setting it behind him on the table. Parker began to tell the Pokemon to do what he did when the headmaster examined him, and felt an odd sense of control over this Pokemon, like it was himself that he was commanding, not a wild Pokemon.  
After the exercises were done, he sat down, and commanded the Machoke to stand in front of him.  
And there it was.  
Machoke’s bulge. So tantalizing, so mind-numbingly delicious. He grabbed the black fabric from under the Pokemon’s balls, and pulled it down, and was so fucking happy he did so. Machoke had a rather human cock, but with one exception.  
It was everything Parker loved; Uncut, veiny, large balls, and, best of all, no hair.  
Anywhere.  
It was easily the size of a babies arm, and it wasn’t even hard yet. Parker found this out by taking it in the tips of his hand, and being able to bend it 180 degrees. He felt the large, sweaty ball sack, and the two eggs that lay inside. Trying his best to mimic the headmaster, he cupped them in his hands, and told Machoke to cough. The Pokemon did, but Parker wasn’t sure what he was feeling for. He felt along Machoke’s cock, admiring it more so than anything else in the world.  
Such a perfect cock.  
“Turn around.”  
Machoke obeyed, and Parker was greeted with his tight, muscular ass. He put his hand on the Pokemon’s back, just like what was done to him, and bent the Pokemon over. Machoke didn’t look terrified, however. He looked…  
Happy.  
Parker went back to his new pet’s ass, and felt it up again. So perfect…  
He took his shirt off, tossing it onto the table, and quickly did away with the rest of his clothes. It was very soon before the two of them were equal in terms of clothing. It was pretty nerve racking, being naked around someone again, but he quickly got acclimated to this.  
Parker didn’t feel judged by Machoke, and felt…  
Happy, that the two were naked together.  
“Sit up.” Parker commanded.  
Machoke obeyed, and his eyes were drawn to Parker’s own manhood. The young psychic could see that Machoke was clearly interested in him, from the resulting stiffy that he got. Parker’s chest beat with anticipation as Machoke oogled him. It would have been enough just to jerk off to an online image of Machoke, but here, now, a live one, completely under his control, was standing in front of him.  
“Have you ever mated with any other Pokemon?” Parker asked.  
Machoke nodded, and that dumb smile returned to his face.  
“Ever mated with a human?”  
Machoke shook his head, and looked back down at Parker’s member. His very own sex slave…  
“G-... Get on your knees.” Parker commanded, weakly.  
Machoke obeyed the command, and sunk to the floor.  
Parker walked close to the Pokemon’s agape mouth, and waited for a few seconds. The moisture from the hot breaths that came from Machoke’s mouth coated his now oddly erect cock.  
“Suh… Suck on it.”  
Instantly, Machoke dived down onto his young cock, and Parker yelped as the Pokemon’s mouth pulled on his cock. His legs felt faint, and he leaned on Machoke’s shoulders, but the Pokemon didn’t seem to mind. Parker pulled his wet cock out of Machoke’s mouth a couple of times, just for a break, but each time he got close again, Machoke shoved it into his mouth into his mouth. His tongue skittered down the boy’s cock, erratically rubbing it as he eagerly suckled on the whole thing, and all Parker could do is run his fingers over the Machoke’s head and pull his cock out every now and then. Machoke was something else, for sure. He didn’t have to come up for air, which was mostly Parker’s fault, since he was still growing. Machoke, however, didn’t seem to be too good at giving him a consistent blowjob, and sometimes, his cock would slip out of the Pokemon’s mouth.  
Parker began to feel tense up in his balls, and pulled his cock out of Machoke’s mouth. The Pokemon sat down on his hamstrings, and wiped the saliva from his mouth, and smiled. He looked confused that a fat load wasn’t shot into him, but his mouth wasn’t where Parker wanted to shoot it. He laid down on the table, and beckoned Machoke. He came close to Parker’s groin again, but before he could pick the boy’s twitching, wet cock up in his mouth, Parker asked him to hold off.  
“Just lick it, from the bottom of my balls to the tip of my cock. Once you’re at the tip, put it all in, and suck on it for a few seconds before repeating the process.”  
Machoke eagerly nodded, and began his master’s bidding. He crouched down, and pressed his nose to his ball sack, and breathed the scent in deeply. And then, Parker groaned as a wet muscle ran up from the bottom of his balls, up to his tip, and then yelped at the warm, toothy embrace of Machoke’s mouth. His maw ran up and down the boy’s member a couple of times, before he pulled it off, and repeated the process over and over again. Machoke seemed to be doing a bit better, and Parker was happy that he was learning so fast. His tongue was pretty large, and the fleshy canyon that it formed made his cock scream with delight as it was pulled up his length. Machoke slipped the boy’s balls into his mouth, and rolled them around on his tongue for a bit before resuming his tongue job. After a particularly hard suck, Parker told Machoke to stop.  
The boy panted as he recovered, his cock leaking precum and saliva as he got up. He told Machoke to bend over the table, and grinned. His hole was waiting for him, gently pulsing every few seconds, along with the horse-sized cock that was between his legs.  
Parker spat on his fingers, and rubbed the lubricant around the Pokemon’s hole, and was surprised at just how tight it was. It felt as if he was trying to push his fingers into a clenched fist, it just wasn’t giving way. After a few minutes of rubbing, it dawned on him why.  
Machoke was essentially one big muscle, from what the PokeDex said, so trying to rub inside of his ass would be like trying to win an arm wrestle with a Machamp.  
“Hey, uh, loosen up down there, buddy.” Parker said, gently smacking the Pokemon on his ass cheek.  
Machoke groaned his name, and Parker smiled, and felt between his ass cheeks again. It was a lot more softer, and he was able to sink his fingers deep inside the Machop’s ass. He spat a few more times, rubbing the saliva on the puckered muscle a bit more.  
After a tense few seconds, Parker led his small cock into Machoke, and groaned. It wasn’t tight at all, but damn, was it amazing. His cock was surrounded by soft, warm flesh, that dragged on his cock as he pulled it out, and slowly gave way as he pushed back in. Machoke groaned, and Parker with him. It was a magical experience, fucking this Machoke.  
Parker began to rock into the Machoke, the sound of his balls slapping against the Pokemon’s own large ball sack filling the air. The two were sweating quite a lot now, and it allowed Parker to rub Machoke’s muscles easily as he fucked him in his ass. Parker got an idea, and smiled.  
“Squeeze a bit harder, Machoke.”  
Instantly, the walls around Parker’s cock, which were already pretty tight, tightened considerably. Parker gasped at this development, and pulled his cock back, before ramming it in. He could feel each and every individual texture of the creatures ass as he fucked it, and with the added pressure from the large Pokemon, Parker felt like he was invincible. It was such a wild feeling, and Parker didn’t know where it came from. He was, just a few hours ago, a timid little boy being touched by an old man, but not… Now, Parker was a man fucking a huge Pokemon. Every time he thrusted into the Machoke, he was rewarded with a pleased grunt from the Pokemon, who seemed to be panting with sexual delight. Parker grabbed the Machoke’s waist and used it for support as he railed into his fleshy hole, and his legs began to quiver. Biting his lip in an effort to stop that habit, Parker pulled out of the Machoke, much to the big Pokemon’s disappointment.  
“Turn around and get up.” The Machoke obeyed. “You like that? Being fucked by me?”  
Machoke grunted, and smiled, vigorously nodding his head. Parker wanted to fuck him badly right now, but he couldn’t help but stare at his large, swollen prick. He took it in his hands, and Machoke tensed up. That well of power came flooding back as he began to rub the Pokemon’s cock. It was easy to do, since there was precum coating the cock, and more and more oozing out of his tip as he stroked the Pokemon. His cock was easily a foot and a half long, and was the largest cock Parker had ever seen. From how hard it was as well, he assumed that the Machoke must be feeling light headed as well. The Pokemon began to buck his hips slightly as his cock was rubbed, and Parker waited until Machoke started to shutter, and squeezed the base of his cock as hard as he could. Machoke gave a pained grunt, and looked down at the boy. Parker didn’t want him to cum just yet.  
“Why don’t you lie down on the floor? Or a bed, if you sleep on one.”  
Machoke laid down, and Parker knelt in front of his asshole. He pushed the Pokemon’s legs out of the way, and made Machoke hold them up. After he was able to penetrate his asshole again, Parker lubed his cock up again with his saliva, and shoved it roughly back into the Pokemon. Machoke groaned, and looked desperately at his cock as it twitched and throbbed, devoid of all touch. Parker began to fuck the Pokemon again, harder this time, and didn’t hesitate in teasing the Pokemon by running a finger up his frightingly big member. Machoke would always shutter, and his asshole would constrict ever so slightly, causing Parker to gasp. That surge of power that Parker had grown to love eventually came back into his chest, and he puffed it out as he fucked the whimpering Pokemon. The look in Machoke’s eyes was a desperation Parker had never seen before, and he started to feel a little bad for the Pokemon. Before long, though, the demon that had given him the sexual power over Machoke came back, and Parker couldn’t help but fuck the Pokemon harder. Each thrust into the Pokemon’s ass was a constrictive kiss on his length, squelching as it was pushed as deep as Parker’s biology would allow him.  
The power that he felt, however, almost instantly gave way to embarrassment.  
Parker’s knees buckled under the orgasm he was unknowingly shooting into the Pokemon, and it wasn’t until he had fallen on his ass and saw the cum shooting out of his cock that he realized what had happened. Machoke turned around, but didn’t make a move, just watched as Parker furiously jerked as much cum as he could manage out of his cock. The boy screamed in delight for what seemed like hours, his legs turning to jelly for a second, before another pulse of cum turned them into rocks as he flexed them. Each jet of cum that rocketed out of his cock hit Machoke on his groin, and, by the time he had finished his explosive load, Machoke had accumulated quite a bit of the boy's fluid on his genitals.  
Parker got up, stumbling a bit, and leaned on Machoke’s ass for support. He saw the cum leaking out of the large Pokemon, and got an odd idea. He had seen this be done in some porn he had watched a long time ago, and wondered what it felt like.  
He brought his arm over to Machoke, who expectantly looked up at him, the dumb smile still on his face.  
“Lick it.” He said.  
Machoke instantly began to lick his hand and arm, up to his elbow. He didn’t miss a single speck of flesh as his tongue rolled around. Once there was enough on Parker’s arm, he pulled it away, and walked back to his ass.  
Cum was still leaking out of it, and he scooped it up with his wet fingers, and rubbed it back into the Pokemon’s ass. Then, he gulped, and stuck a finger inside the Pokemon’s hole.  
It was tight, and tried to weakly force him out, but nothing came of it. Parker felt around the hole, grinning at the warmth. He stuck another finger in, and another, and another, until Machoke screamed with delight when Parker’s entire fist was pushed deep into his asshole. Parker laughed, and kept on pushing his arm into Machoke, until he was up to his elbow in flesh. Machoke was quivering, and panting with pleasure as Parker began to fist the Pokemon. He could see that Machoke’s cock was somehow harder than it was earlier, and just begging for release.  
“You may jerk yourself off.”  
Machoke groaned loudly, and his hand rocketed towards his begging member. Parker fist fucked him as he wildly jerked off, groaning deeper and deeper every second. His ass was slowly constricting more and more around him the longer he stroked his cock. It felt like an arm massage, Parker realized. He hoped that Machoke wasn’t going too hard on his cock, however. The precum covered cock being jerked off filled the room with its wonderful sound, and Parker couldn’t help but get somewhat erect as the Machoke started to gasp in wonder and bliss.  
He pushed his fist in deeper than before, and Machoke shuttered, his blueish human cock pulsing harder than ever. Parker began to experiment to see if he could rub him in such a way as to make him scream like a little girl, and it only took a few tries. There was a small bulb of flesh that stood out in his asshole, and he rubbed it. Machoke stopped jerking off for a few seconds, and gave off a fierce shutter, before slowly resuming.  
Parker wondered what it was, but doubled his efforts, and was indeed rewarded with girly screams from the beefy Pokemon. Machoke wildly began to stroke, his arm a complete blue as you rubbed the knot. He slowly began to say his name, before picking up the pace faster and faster until…  
You felt his ass physically push your arm out. It was accompanied by the yelping screams of Machoke as cum rocketed out of him. It flew onto his belly with a loud splat, almost sounding like someone dumping a cup of water out, before it was followed up with two more yelps, and a couple more spurts. He began to cry out as he slowly milked the remaining cum from his cock, and squirmed on the ground like a Magikarp. Machoke kept jerking off, well after he was done shooting his freakishly large load. You told him to stand up, but keep jerking off, and looked in awe at the large puddle of cum that had dripped off of him and fell on the floor. Suddenly, you were glad that you didn't suck him off, because you didn't know if you could eat that much cum.  
Machoke began to whimper as he kept jerking off, and his eyes looked like they were begging you for the order for it to end. To be honest, however, Parker enjoyed this scene. He looked so weak, so vunerable, so fucking hot.  
But, he took pity on him after a few minutes of watching the squirming Pokemon.  
“All right, you can stop.”  
Instantly, Machoke stopped, and tried his best to recover his breath. His cock was slightly pulsing, but growing more and more flaccid by the second.  
“Well then…”  
Machoke nodded.  
“I um… want you.” Parker said, looking down.  
“Machoke?”  
“Like, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Parker rifled through his pants until he found the PokeBall he was looking for. “If I release you from the hypnosis, are you gonna kill me?”  
Machop shook his head no, and smiled. It was a different smile, however. It looked more smart.  
“Oh, Arceus… Here goes.”  
Parker snapped his fingers, and instantly, the dull look that was on Machoke’s face went away. He didn’t look confused, however. He seemed to know what had happened; he just hadn’t been in control of his actions. He sat down on a chair near the broken table, and patted his thigh. Parker walked over to him, and was picked up by the Pokemon, and sat on his lap. Machoke looked down, and smiled.  
“So… you’re not gonna kill me?”  
Machoke shrugged, and looked as if he entertained the idea for a second, but shook his head, no. He took the PokeBall from Parker's hands. Machoke looked into Parker’s eyes, and seemed to be thinking something over for a second. Before Parker could say anything, Machoke gave him a huge kiss on his cheeks, and pressed the Pokeball to his chest. Parker fell over and onto the stone ground with a thump, and cursed the Pokemon. His back and ass hurt like hell, and he had to tell himself that Fighting type Pokemon weren’t usually the brightest Pokemon. He didn’t even hear the Pokeball shaking three times before locking Machoke shut. Parker picked the Pokeball up, and released Machoke. He was still naked, and flexed a bit before turning to Parker.  
“C’mon, you idiot, get dressed.” Parker said, tossing the shorts and belt to Machoke. He got dressed himself after wiping the contents of Machoke’s bowels off on a rag that was laying about, and looked up at the Pokemon.  
“Ready?”  
“Machoke!”  
“All right, you big oaf, carry me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was suggested by a wonderful person in my comments. Hope they enjoy!  
> Yeah, so I have a discord now.  
> https://discord.gg/x4ppb4j  
> That's the link. From now on, I'm not accepting any suggestions in the comments, and for good reason. There's a lot that goes on when I write, and if I need input, then I kinda want to talk to whoever I'm writing the story for. Anything from another Pokemon in the story that the character encounters, to general descriptions of said character. I don't like guessing what people want, since it's their story that I'm fleshing out, not mine. Plus, if you join, you get to read the works before they're published, you easily get to suggest any Pokemon you want, and we can actually have a heart to heart if I decide to write it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the Server.  
> -Kadarchy


	10. Zoroark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Female Trainer

Emma sat down on the porch outside her house, a book in one hand and an icy cold glass of tea in the other. It was a perfect day out; seventy-two degrees and enough clouds to where one could see the sky, but was offered natural shade. The door opened again and her best friend in the world, Zoroark, came outside to sit with her.  
What she liked most about the Pokemon was how calm he was. Whenever there was danger, Zoroark wouldn’t charge head on into the fray like so many of her friend’s Pokemon did instead, he would try to stay out of the fight for as long as possible.  
Luckly, there weren’t many opportunities that Zoroark had to show off his prowess. Up until recently there had been a calm aura about the Pokemon but for some reason, he was just…  
Skittery.  
She never had a problem with being nude around him, he was her Pokemon after all, and he had never made a move on her. But now, whenever she would come out of the shower, or get undressed for bed, she could see discomfort, as well as something else she had a hard time recognizing on the Pokemon’s face.  
It might have been embarrassment, or a little something more devious but, ultimately, she didn’t know.  
And so like any worried parent, she had scheduled an appointment at a local PokeCenter for a check up on her friend. It was today in about an hour and she could feel the unease coming from Zoroark as he paced around the deck.  
“It’s just a check-up, don’t worry so much.” Emma said, taking a swig of the tea and cracking the book open.  
“Zoroark!” He barked, sitting down on the deck.  
“Nobody’s gonna take anything from you, don’t worry.”  
“Ark?”  
“Your…” She closed the book and looked at the Pokemon. “Your balls? Sometimes trainers will do that to Pokemon. I don’t plan on it.”  
Zoroark did look a little relieved, the tense pressure he had held in his shoulders melting away as he slunked down. Unfortunately, however, a few seconds later the pressure was back. Emma watched as the Pokemon got up again, and went back inside the house. She sighed, sipped her tea, and opened her book again, and began to read it. Zoroark was just…  
Ornery.  
Nothing was actually wrong with him, she told herself. It was probably just his instincts kicking in for a good fight that she wouldn’t let him fight. Emma just… Didn’t want to see him get hurt. She loved him too much for something like that.  
Was he really concerned about castration, though? She would never do something like that. She had seen a castrated Machamp before, and… Well, it shocked her to see a flabby, depressed Machamp. Emma didn’t want Zoroark sad, so it was off the table.  
. . .  
The alarm on her phone went off just in the middle of a rather sexy scene in her book. Emma groaned and quickly shut it off, snapping the book closed and getting up. As she went back inside, she had to double back for the empty glass, and mentally kicked herself in the butt for that slight.  
Doors slid shut behind her, and once everything was taken care of, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her keys. At the sound of them jingling, Zoroark came running, which was something that had always amused her. She guessed he liked the sound.  
They got into her newer car and drove to the PokeCenter, neither one of them speaking a word. She didn’t want it to be this awkward; just because Zoroark couldn’t speak English didn’t mean that he couldn’t talk to her.  
It was cold in the PokeCenter.  
That was the first thing Emma noticed. She and Zoroark, hand in hand, went to the counter, where a large, matronly nurse was waiting for them, a broad smile on her face.  
“Hello, there!” She said, looking over Zoroark. “You’re Zoroark, clearly, which must mean that you, dear, are Emma.”  
“Wow. First nurse to ever know my name off the bat.” Emma said, grinning. She just couldn’t help but smile around this lady. Even Zoroark had a slight grin.  
“There’s a lot of downtime here, hun. Most people that come here just want their Pokemon healed in their PokeBalls, not many come in like you do.” She said, handing Emma a chart. “I just need a couple of signatures from you, and a doctor will be with you shortly.”  
“Thank you!” Emma chirped as she walked to a seat.  
Zoroark nervously sat next to her, eyeing other Pokemon in the room. There was a Machamp, upper left arm in a cast, a Pikachu with a bandage around its tail, and just then, a young trainer with a Totodile on his shoulder arrived. The poor water type looked pretty sick.  
Emma wasted no time, and handed the form back to the nurse, who thanked her, and told her to take a seat. She did so, and the two of them waited for a doctor. Emma took Zoroark’s clawed hand in her own, and squeezed. Zoroark was never nervous, but now, his claws were cold, and his arm was shaking.  
“It’ll be okay,” She whispered in his ear, stroking his arm. “It’s just a checkup.”  
“Z-zoro…” The Pokemon whimpered.  
They cuddled for a few more minutes before the double doors opened. Another nurse strode out, a smile on his face as well, and looked at Emma. He beckoned her, and Emma got up, pulling Zoroark out of his chair.  
The Pokemon begrudgingly walked behind her as they stalked the nurse, and frowned when the nurse told him to get on a scale. He fixed the scales a couple of times after taking the Pokemon’s height, and smiled.  
“A hundred and ninety… A bit pudgy, but a little pudge never hurt anyone.” The nurse said, a broad smile as he led the two to a waiting room. “Just take a seat here, a PokeVet will be here in a few.”  
“Thank you!” Emma called out. She looked at Zoroark, and grinned. “A pudgy Pokemon!”  
She poked Zoroark in the belly a bit, and the two of them laughed for a few, brief seconds. The Pokemon returned to his silent, nervous self afterwards, and Emma took out her phone and began a wordsearch.  
Usually, doctors took forever to see someone, but it wasn’t so, apparently, with PokeVets. A large man with a nearly full beard stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him before introducing himself. His name was Dr. Zolaf, and he was, apparently, glad to see the two of them.  
“It’s not every day I get to treat a Zoroark…” He said, admiring the Pokemon’s long mane of hair. “It’s mostly starter Pokemon, you know? Charmanders' and Totodiles…”  
“I bet it is.”  
“Anyway, what seems to be the problem here?”  
“Well, okay… Um… Zoroark here’s been acting a lot different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Normally he’s a calm Pokemon, he never really had a problem with… I dunno, he’s just acting different.”  
“On edge?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Are you often nude around him?”  
“Um… I mean…” Emma blushed. She looked over at Zoroark, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. “When I get changed, or get out of the shower, sure. I’ve had him for so long he’s family.”  
“I see.” Dr. Zolaf took a note or two, and looked back up and smiled. “I assume you’ve been doing this for some time?”  
Emma nodded.  
“And he’s acting up now?”  
Again, she nodded.  
“Uh-huh…” Another note. He looked up, and smiled. “Well, nothing to be worried about. He’s just in heat.”  
“Heat?”  
“Certain Pokemon with more animalistic natures tend to go into a state of near constant arousal during certain months in the year.”  
It all suddenly clicked with Emma. It would explain a lot of stains that she found.  
“So… what do I do?”  
“Well, you can send him off to a Pokemon Daycare, that usually takes care of it after the heat is over.”  
“N...No. He’s my friend, I can’t just abandon him like that.”  
“Well, I would recommend brushing his hair, maybe playing the most calming music you know of. Do you live alone?”  
“I do.”  
“Good. You want to avoid any unnecessary loud noises, kids being the first and foremost. Besides that, just give him space, and invest in a stain removal spray.” He said that last part with a grin. “Is there anything else? Any questions?”  
“N-no, we’re all set.”  
“All right then. It was good to see you two.”  
And with that, Emma and her Zoroark left the PokeCenter. It was even more awkward of a ride home now that she knew what was bothering Zoroark. Neither said a word to each other, even after they got home.  
. . .  
It was at seven PM that she finally broke her silence.  
“Z-... Zoroark, come here!” Emma called from her bedroom.  
She was sitting on her bed, and, just as the doctor ordered, there was calming music playing, she had lit a candle she knew Zoroark liked the smell of, and she was waiting for him to come so she could brush his hair. Emma was definitely nervous. Pokemon weren’t like humans, and if Zoroark decided to…  
Well, do anything with her, she wasn’t in a position where she would be able to offer any sort of fight against him. She believed that it wouldn’t come to that though.  
Zoroark appeared in the doorway, and stood there. He looked at the candle, and smiled at Emma before taking a step forward.  
She looked between her legs, and, thankfully, he wasn’t showing anything asides from his sheath and his balls. Emma patted the bed beside her, and Zoroark followed her directions, and took a seat.  
“I’m… I’m going to brush your hair, okay?”  
“Zoro!”  
Emma took the brush, and gently ran it through her Pokemon’s hair. It wasn’t full of knots or tangles like she expected, and it was easily able to be brushed. She took the green band that tied the huge amount of hair off, and set it beside her. There was a lot of hair to brush, but, after a few minutes, both she and Zoroark were beginning to enjoy it. Every time she ran the brush down his hair, Zoroark shivered ever-so-slightly, and when Emma looked at his face, she saw that he was the picture of relaxation. His eyes were closed, eyebrows raised slightly. He was blushing, and his mouth was open a little as he breathed a bit more heavily. Emma smiled, and kept brushing the mountain of red and black hair.  
After what seemed like an eternity, it was done. She slid the band back around his hair, and patted him on the back. Zoroark looked back at her, blushing heavily.  
“Zoroark…” He whimpered.  
“Hmm?”  
He gave Emma a small peck on the cheek.  
Emma giggled, and shoved him away. She didn’t mean to, but apparently shoved Zoroark hard enough to knock him off the bed. The Pokemon landed on the floor with a loud whump.  
“Crap, sorry buddy!” She said, laughing as she got down with him.  
She helped turn him on his back, and saw the fright in his eyes. He was still blushing, and she didn’t know why.  
Wait…  
Emma gulped and realized why. Looking down, she saw it.  
His red, knotted cock was twitching between his legs. It was maybe as big as from the tip of her middle finger, to her wrist. She looked back up at Zoroark, who had buried his face in his hands.  
“Zoroark…” Emma gently said, nervously looking at her Pokemon’s shaft. “Did any of what the doctor say actually help you? The brushing? Music? Candle?”  
“Zoro…” He whimpered, shaking his still buried face.  
“Fuck…”  
Emma felt this feeling in her chest, as if a tight hand was gently clasping her heart, and was a little surprised at it. Most of the time, she only felt like this when she was turned on.  
Was she?  
Emma didn’t even consider Zoroark a sexual being up until this point. He had never done anything like this, and, while she had always known that he had a cock, but she never saw it outside of his sheath. He had always been more of a friend to her, but, well, now that she got a good look at him, at his long cock, the bulbous knot at the base and large, furry ball sack, well…  
That feeling came up.  
When was the last time she had had sex? Two, three years ago?  
It had been so long that she had forgotten what physically being with another living being was like, but this was wrong, wasn’t it? He was her Pokemon, and… well…  
No good excuses were coming to mind.  
He was her Pokemon. Shouldn’t that mean that, if they both wanted to fuck each other’s brains out, shouldn’t they? It was a bit taboo, but not illegal… She knew friends of friends who did it.  
Her heart was beating quickly now and Zoroark seemed to sense her confusion.  
“Zoro?” He asked, holding her cheek in a hand.  
“I um… uh…” Emma blushed, and Zoroark cocked his head to one side. “Is this wrong? What I want to do to you?”  
Zoroark growled, and shook his head no. Emma was slightly relieved. At least he didn’t mind if she did anything with him.  
“And you’re not just saying this to… well, be with me?”  
Zoroark’s response was more physical than she expected it to be. Before she even knew what was happening, his tongue was already in her mouth, rubbing against hers. It sent lightning bolts down her body, and just then, she threw everything she knew about anything regarding her feelings towards Zoroark out the window, and ran her fingers through his hair until she got a firm grip on his scalp, and pulled him in deeper. The two sparred with their tongues for a few minutes before Emma pulled away. She didn’t recognize the look in Zoroark’s eyes, and it scared her.  
“Can we just… go a little slow?”  
“Zoro…” He whispered.  
Zoroark moved his arm, and leaned back. Emma got another look at his twitching member, and gulped. She was more of a spectator than a participant as her hand moved towards his knotted cock, but that dream became a reality when it connected. Zoroark stiffened, but was smiling when Emma looked at him. He nodded, and looked back down at her hand.  
“Oh… Okay… Here goes it…” She didn’t know why she was so damn frightened.  
She momentarily put her fright deep inside her, and wrapped her hand around his stiff cock. It was warm, and oddly wet, and fit so well around the inside of her hand. She moved her hand down it, feeling it expand slightly before tapering down to the knot. That spread he hand out the point where her fingers couldn’t even wrap around it. Zoroark shuttered, and quickly moved her hands upwards.  
The knot was more sensitive than the rest of his cock, it seemed. She didn’t want to push him, and continued to beat him off. Zoroark started to breathe a bit more heavily, and every now and again, Emma would steal a glance at him. Eyes tightly closed, biting the bottom of his red lip with his sharp teeth, and the quivers his thighs would make every so often melted her heart.  
This was definitely a new way to please him, and she wished that she had done it earlier in their friendship. Precum started to leak out of the tip of his cock, and it became easier for her hand to slide up and down his quivering member. With her other hand, she took his ballsack and began to rub. She didn’t have much experience in pleasing males, since the only real sexual encounters she had ever had were with other women, but it didn’t take much to figure it out.  
Most of what she did was based on how Zoroark reacted; he tensed up when she rubbed his knot, so she didn’t touch it. If she rubbed or squeezed too hard on his sack, she knew not to do that from the whimper that came from him. Emma loved stroking his cock, it almost felt like a hand message, but it was tiring. Her forearm was getting tense each time she went up his cock, so she stopped.  
Zoroark looked down at her, smiling wearily, and bucked his hips a little; he still wanted her to continue. Emma got down between his legs, and pulled them apart. He looked at her, wide eyed, wondering if she was going to suck him off. Didn’t she want to go slow?  
Emma grabbed his cock with her other hand, and resumed the handjob. It was a lot easier down on her knees like this and well, she loved the view. His member was so close to her, close enough to smell the musk from his precum. And there was so much, too.  
When she had repositioned herself, it hadn’t stopped, and before she resumed, there had been a single line in which the rest of the precum that dribbled out of his cock had followed. It made it so wild to jerk him off. Zoroark loved it especially, since he didn’t have hands like Emma did, and it was evident by the amount of pleasure he felt. Each time her hand slid down his cock, it was shocking at just how much euphoria ran through him.  
Emma looked up at Zoroark. He looked completely satisfied. But she wasn’t. Sure, she could bring him to cum all over himself, but what would be the fun in that? Every time she felt a drop of warm, slippery precum drool out of his cock, she wondered what he tasted like.  
The thought, at first, wasn’t something easy to think. His canine looking cock really threw her for a loop, but… well, the more she looked, the easier it became to digest with her eyes. It was a good looking cock, but…  
Aw, fuck it.  
She gave his cock a small lick at the tip. It was slimy, salty, and warm, but tasted like… Him. It was his essence in the purest form she was consuming. Nothing would be the same now that she had gotten a taste of him; no matter if she regretted this when she woke up, or if she would come to regret it, she had tasted him. It was liberating.  
“Zoro?” He called, his cock throbbing.  
“C-can I?” Was he okay with this? Why wouldn’t he be?  
To her glee, Zoroark nodded, grinning. Emma looked back at his cock, his wonderful, gleaming cock, and grabbed it. Her hand slid down to his knot, but she fended his hands off. Using it as a handle, she led his cock to her mouth, and gave it another taste. Whatever feeling of unease was gone; it didn’t taste good, but it was a precum soaked cock, not a breath mint. Emma licked him again and again, her tongue sliding up and down his quivering member, tracing every ridge, every line and every vein as she cleaned the precum off of him and she grew to love the taste of it. She grabbed the top of his cock, and licked around the knot and, much to her delight, felt Zoroark literally shivering at her tongue. She traced the bulbous flesh with laps and licks until it was as clean as the rest of his cock, albeit soaked in her saliva. Zoroark was squirming under her ministrations, and she felt his clawed hand in her hair, trying to tug her off of his knot.  
At first, she resisted, but eventually, let him have his victory. She let him guide her mouth to his tip, and he pushed her down onto his member. A little too hard, and she ended up gagging when his knot pushed against her lips. Zoroark let go, and Emma got to work.  
She grabbed his knot and started to make her way back up his shaft. Zoroark started to whimper like when he was a Zoura, and getting his immune system shots. Each time she sucked upwards, he would buck his hips and drive his cock back into her mouth, and she had to eventually hold his thighs down just so he didn’t fly off into space. His cock was warm, and she could sometimes taste a bit of precum on her tongue.  
Emma kept sucking, and couldn’t help but smile when she felt his hands on the back of her head, gently pushing and pulling on her hair. She wondered if she was able to take his knot in her mouth, and tried to work it in, but didn’t get very far. Emma wasn’t a Ekans, she couldn’t unhinge her jaw to take it in and she was a little disappointed at her biological cock sucking disadvantage.  
Zoroark didn’t seem to mind though.  
From his whimpers and moans, she could tell that he was engrossed with this blowjob to the point of stupor. Emma wrapped a free hand around his member, and with plenty of room to spare, started to jerk him off as her tongue worked around his cock. Zoroark began to gently thrust his cock in her mouth, more of an unknowing reflex than anything purposeful. Each time he pushed into her, he made a small, squeaking moan, and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle as best she could with a cock in her mouth.  
She had never seen Zoroark like this before, and it was so worth it. Seeing him squirm. Hearing him moan and mewl. Tasting and smelling his musk with every dribble of precum. Feeling his cock ram into her mouth, her tongue pressing down on it each time, only for that pressure, that wonderful pressure of his erect cock in her mouth to be withdrawn a moment later. The warmth when he pushed it back in. Emma loved it. She loved him.  
Zoroark seemed close, although Emma wasn’t sure. It’s not like she had ever done this before, so she didn’t know the signs of a nigh hallucinatory orgasm. Each thrust brought her more and more pleasure, and Emma would have been fine with sucking him off for the rest of the night. It’s not like she had plans tomorrow…  
Zoroark began to whimper a bit louder, and pushed her head down on his cock. She felt it pulsing like a bad headache as he yelped, and felt a warm, wet liquid begin to fill her mouth. She began to suck on him more and more, pulling his seed out of him with her mouth as he bucked his hips with each spurt of cum that flew out of his cock. His grip was like iron, and, with his knot pressed up against her lips, she didn’t have any choice but to swallow his massive load before she blew up. It didn’t go down easy, and she felt a sense of dread as her mouth was quickly filled to the brim again with his cum. Before she could get this mouthful swallowed she choked on something - probably cum - and felt it go up her nose. It leaked out of her nostrils, down her lips, and onto his knot as she tried to recover.  
She was somehow able to and quickly swallowed the remaining cum. Zoroark was the gift that kept on giving however, and she very soon found that her mouth was full again.  
‘Fuck, how much does he have in those balls?’ She thought, swallowing his seed again.  
Her answer was resolved quickly. Zoroark seemed finished and slightly pulled his knot from her lips, and gave her two more long, drawn out spurts. Emma pulled his cock out of her mouth, and sat back on her hamstrings as she finally was able to savor her Pokemon in a way few people did.  
His cum was salty, just as she assumed it would be, but there was also an odd quality about it. When it ran over her tongue, it seemingly took her away from where she was, and brought her to a very special place she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She was in her room, sure, but…  
It didn’t seem like it.  
There were large trees around her, the floor was grass, and it wasn’t dark out. She looked around, and was astonished to see a rather old Zoroark next to her. Her astonishment grew more and more when she looked around. There were Zorua around her, the children of the Zoroark? She looked down, and saw that she herself was a Zorua.  
What was happening?  
Before she could talk, she swallowed the cum in her mouth, and the place went away. It faded into oblivion as the seed ran down her throat, and she was back in her room, Zoroark panting on the bed, his knotted cock growing smaller and smaller with each passing second. What had just happened?  
His cum left a sour taste in her mouth, and she got up to wash it down with a glass of water. When she came back into the room, Zoroark had a dreamy look on his face, and watched her as she sat down next to him.  
“Um… What was that?”  
“Ark?”  
“When I… um… tasted you… I saw something.”  
“Zoroark?” He cocked his head to the side as she explained.  
“Yeah, I saw an older Zoroark, as well as a bunch of Zorua. We were in a forest, and when I looked down, I was a Zorua as well.”  
Zoroark…  
Well, she didn’t know what he looked like. Confusion was as close as she could describe the emotion. He leaned back on his arms, and frowned, looking at his cock, then back at her a couple of times. Emma watched as he took a last, remaining poot of cum from his cock, and popped it into his mouth. He curiously sucked on it, swishing it back and forth like someone would mouthwash, before swallowing. He grinned, and nodded.  
Emma asked what that was all about, but he just got up and walked over to her dresser. He pulled a picture of Emma with her family, back when she and Zoroark had moved out, off the dresser and brought it to her.  
“This… is my family?”  
Zoroark nodded, pointed to them, and then at himself. Eh?  
“What?”  
He frowned, and individually pointed to each family member, then back at him. It then clicked with Emma.  
“That was… your family?”  
Zoroark nodded, a spark in his broad smirk. He sat back down next to Emma, and leaned on her shoulder. They looked at the picture together for a bit before she set it down, and looked at him.  
“How’s that possible?”  
Zoroark conjured up an image of the two in the palm of his hand. She remembered his PokeDex entry, since she had studied the hell out of it when she got him.  
“Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished.”  
Zoroark could conjure up illusions at will, so maybe his…  
Maybe his cum could inadvertently do it as well?  
It sort of made sense, but Emma wasn’t entirely too sure she believed in it herself. What she did know was that Zoroark had been sniffing her as she thought about it, and now, she began to pay him some attention. The sweatpants that she was wearing had a slight wet spot on them, and she pulled them off a bit quickly. Zoroark backed up and let Emma have her space as she laid back on the bed, and quickly got into it with her, lying next to her.  
Emma anticipated his claws on her, and hoped that they wouldn’t feel bad. They were claws, after all, and they were known for being sharp. But as his hand felt around, she realized that they weren’t as bad as she thought they would be. She moaned as his hand gently touched her, tickling her slit. He began to gently lick her neck as he touched her, and Emma turned on her side, and pulled his snout into her neck. As his claws gently rubbed her, she felt his kisses and licks get further and further down, until he was inside her shirt.  
Emma gasped at the tongue gently flicking under her bra, running along a sensitive nipple before being withdrawn. She began to squirm as the rubbing got faster and harder, and grabbed his hand. Zoroark seemed to have a basic understanding of what to do, but was being too gentle. She began, with his hand, to rub herself harder, and in a circular motion through her panties. Now they were talking.  
Emma began to moan once Zoroark got the idea and started to rub like she had shown him. She grew used to the claws that lightly rubbed her and if anything, got off on it more so than she would have if they were regular fingers. It wasn’t just his hands, however, that helped Emma get off so quickly; but the feelings in her chest.  
Zoroark had been a part of her life since elementary school, when he was a tiny, cute little Zorua and, even though she had always known that he was capable of something like this… This was the first time she had ever done it. It was exhilarating being rubbed by Zoroark, each rotation sent jolts and warmth through her body. Emma held onto his hand, not because she wanted to help him, but because she wanted to be with him as much as possible.  
She loved him a lot more than she realized.  
Zoroark’s cock slowly grew outside of its’ sheath, and Emma felt its warmth on her leg as she was rubbed, but she soon forgot about it. Zoroark already had his moment, and she would force him to bring her to her very own. She began to gently grind herself on his hand, being careful with those claws, but at the same time, throwing as much caution to the wind as she could.  
His fingers pressed down on her as she moved into them, and the pressure caused her to moan softly. She bit her lip as she drew closer and closer to her own orgasm, but wanted to hold it off as best as possible. Hoping that it would work, she let go of Zoroark’s hand, but it didn’t. If anything, it encouraged him to rub faster.  
She was now at his mercy as he wildly rubbed her, and started to choke up as that feeling came back into her chest. It had been so long since her last orgasm, so, so long, and his claws were so…  
Present.  
Emma let out a growing moan as she felt her entire body awashed with the waves of orgasmic bliss, and eclipsed his hand in hers, and rubbed faster. Zoroark let her have his hand as she climaxed, and couldn’t help but smile at him in her as the spice of the orgasm surged through her. She furiously rubbed herself under her panties as everything in her body was sent into orbit, the moans of pleasure turning into screams of pure joy as every cell in her body quivered in delight.  
Soon, the soft cloud she was riding up to the heavens slowed down, and she began to come back to reality. Images that were blurry soon came back into focus, but they were sharper, more defined. She looked over at Zoroark, and could see each and every individual hair on his head in a different light. Each red tip of his hair was seemingly on fire, moving in unison, but each with their own different personality. She moved her hand through them, disrupting the flow, and changing everything about them. Zoroark giggled, and pulled her hand down, and she felt it be kissed.  
It was as if she had been afflicted with tinnitus, and was recovering, but the ringing that was in her ears slowly went away as she came fully back to reality. She looked over at Zoroark, and grinned from ear to ear. He looked back up at her, and smiled.  
“Fuck…” She whispered. “That was amazing.”  
“Zoroark, zoro!” He protested, sitting up.  
“Huh? What…”  
Before she could say anything, Zoroark had crawled between her legs, and there was a spike in her heart rate as she saw and felt him press his snout to the wet between her legs. She quivered as he sniffed her panties, pressing her nose into them as he took his deep, sensual sniffs. He must have really enjoyed smelling her, because that was all he did for what felt like centuries.  
Eventually, he looked up at her, a devious grin across his face.  
She watched as he brought a claw to the bottom of her panties, and felt him cut them in half with his claw.  
“Fuck!” She exclaimed.  
Instantly, the devient look dropped from Zoroark’s face, and he looked up at her, and then down to what he did. Emma groaned, and moved her legs away from him. She slid her favorite panties off of her legs, and looked at them. Right in half.  
She shot daggers at Zoroark who, for all intents and purposes, looked remorseful.  
“You coulda pulled them down.” She told him, tossing the wet panties in the trash. “I’m gonna run out of underwear if that’s how you get them off.”  
“Zoroark!” He exclaimed in sorrow.  
“Ah, shove it up your rear and get back between me.”  
Emma giggled at what had come out of her mouth as she moved back into position. Zoroark crawled into her crotch, and smiled up at her.  
“Well?” The anger was gone, now, there was only expectation.  
And she got it.  
Emma quivered so hard that she felt physically sick as his tongue ran from the bottom of her slit, up to the top. He parted her lips, burrowing his wet, soft tongue inside her, and gently began to rub as hard as he could on that sensitive little angel above her now wet womanhood. Zoroark gently rolled his tongue in, out, and all around her walls as he rubbed her again, and it felt a lot different from when there was a layer of protection in the form of ruined panties that seperated claw from flesh. Each rub was carefully executed to offer the highest amount of pleasure, with the least amount of pain, and it was actually scary how good Zoroark was at reading Emma. Each time she squirmed a bit harder, he would go after that specific spot for a few seconds, before finding a new one, all the while remembering the other yelp-worthy spots. He would drag his tongue up and around her spot, and it was amazing how much jolting, yet relaxing pleasure he could produce from such a small spot. Emma realized very quickly, as she was lapped at, that she should have done this much earlier.  
She took his hair in her hand, and gently pushed his snout deeper inside her, until his pointed nose was up against her button, and moaned loudly. He began sniffing at her again, but with his nose pressed so tightly against her, each microscopic movement was amplified, and forced her to push him harder against herself.  
Zoroark pulled away slightly and she could hear him gasping for air and let him have it. Before long, he was back down between her legs. Speaking of, she felt lazy just leaving them there. She brought them up behind Zoroark’s neck, and began to pull him deeper and deeper into her womanhood, his tongue and snout making her scream loudly.  
Emma felt that feeling again.  
That surge of adrenaline in her chest that would bring her to her climax. It wasn’t urgent like it was before, but it was the calm before the building storm; surreal, slow, and worrisome. She might faint from this orgasm, but it was a risk she was willing to take. It was a risk she needed to take. She wasn’t depriving Zoroark of air for nothing, after all.  
That feeling rose with each lick, each rub, each nibble, slowly building up. Zoroark, at this point, had memorized where each sensitive spot was, and began to work on each spot and area for seconds at a time before moving on to the next one. Emma was left to wonder where he would go next as she moaned in absolute lust.  
Zoroark licked over to here, and rubbed there, then, back over there, but rubbed in a completely different place, bringing Emma to push his head in, which nearly threw her over as his sniffing nose was pressed tightly against her button. She began to moan his name more and more as he ate her out, and ran her fingers through his soft hair as the rogue wave of pleasure soon turned into a tsunami.  
Emma screamed louder and louder until it hurt her throat, and the dykes overflew, the dam was broken, and, for the first time in her life, Emma ejaculated. She didn’t know how, but she didn’t care. She pulled Zoroark’s snout into her womanhood as she was yanked out of this dimension, and thrown into one of pure sexual bliss. Nothing here in this mortal plane of existance could elate her any further.  
Screams died into moans, moans into whimpers, and whimpers into soft, joyous sobs as she felt the warmth inside her body radiate around her. The very few times she opened her eyes, she swore that there was an aura around her, a warmth that she had never experienced before. It was beautiful.  
Zoroark pulled out from her, and started to gasp for air. Emma was crying, but he should have been. He was convinced that she wouldn’t have let him come up for air until she was done, problem was, she was still going and he didn’t exactly take a big breath before being shoved into her.  
...  
It was hot, though.  
Seeing his trainer sprawled out on the bed, squirming and moaning, tears running down her face. It almost gave him an erection, but he was still recovering from the blowjob.  
What’s this?  
Emma was leaking. Zoroark tongued a bit up, and grinned. He had made her squirt. He lapped the fluid up, causing Emma to gasp as his tongue ran across her wet, pulsing slit. There was a lot to clean up, but Zoroark had nothing but time. She kept squirming, and Zoroark had to be careful not to get stuck between her legs again. He didn’t know if he would be able to pull away if he was caught again. Before long, it became kind of meditative.  
Cleaning his trainer.  
Licking her deeper into her orgasm. Nibbling around her twitching slit. Rubbing that pearl that caused her so much pleasure. He continued along with the motions until his trainer regained consciousness.  
“Wuh…” Emma murmured.  
“Zoro!” Zoroark exclaimed, placing his head on her groin.  
She smiled, looked down at him, and scritched behind his ears. Zoroark’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began to murr.  
“Come up here.” Emma said, pulling on his snout. Zoroark followed directions, and was soon eye to eye with his trainer. She pulled him into a deep, long kiss. “I love you, so much. You know that?” She was licked in response. Emma laughed, and pushed his head away from her.  
“Zoroark…” He loved her too.  
“I know it’s probably wrong to do so, but…” Emma looked down. “We need to do this again. A lot more often.”  
“Zoroark!” The Pokemon bellowed, doing the cutest fist pump she had ever seen.  
“Yeah?” She said through her laughter. “Well, okay then.”  
Zoroark licked her again, but she didn’t pull away this time. His soft, tingling tongue slid along her face, and she smiled afterwards. She really was his.  
And he was hers.


	11. Embers Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon x Male Trainer

Cinderace opened his eyes and frowned, shutting them again. It was too early to wake up but his new trainer, as well as Char, were shaking the futon all to hell. He sat up and winced; his asshole felt like it was on fire. Char’s chuckles came from the table he was sitting at with the trainer and Cinderace shot him daggers as he slid off the futon.  
As he walked to the table, he cocooned himself inside the warm blanket and sat down, resting his head on the table. He pulled his flaccid ears close to his face, obscuring it from anyone. Sleep hadn’t come easily to him last night and now he felt like the walking dead.  
“Someone’s tired.” Char said, elbowing the trainer.  
“Didja get much sleep last night, Cinderace?”  
Cinderace just shook his head. He wished that those two would just leave him alone for a few minutes while he woke up. The two of them were eating cereal, from what Cinderace saw before his head was upon the table, but he didn’t want any.  
He wasn’t really hungry.  
Then, he sat up.  
If he remembered correctly, the trainer had said that his boss had a Lucario running around somewhere. He picked his ears up and looked at the two. The trainer was on a new phone and Char was finishing the cereal in his bowl.  
“Did he say that there was a Lucario?”  
“Huh?”  
“Lucario. Didn’t he say that his boss owned a Lucario?”  
“It might have come up last night. What of it?” Char set the bowl down and looked up.  
“Nothing~” Cinderace said in a sing song voice.  
Char looked at him oddly and placed the dish into the sink. The trainer laced his boots as Cinderace walked back to the bed, throwing his blanket-cocooned self into the fleeting warmth. He heard the door open, the trainer walk out and he was alone with Char. The larger Pokemon sat down next to him and Cinderace felt him touch his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"My butt hurts a lot and I'm tired." Cinderace told him, turning towards him.  
"Sorry."  
Cinderace sighed, nodded and gave Char a slight smile. He wanted to be left alone, but it seemed that it would be impossible for a few minutes alone.  
"What are we going to do today?"  
Char shrugged and got up. Cinderace followed him, leaving the blanket on the futon as he rose and the two of them made their way to a window. It was early, but even now it was very sunny and the thermometer outside the window read "67°F". It was shaping up to be a  
hot day and Cinderace was excited to see a pond in the distance. There was already a figure in it, but it was too far away to tell who, or what, it was.  
"Gonna be hot out today." Char said, looking down at his companion. "I can feel it…"  
"What about that pond? It looks sorta refreshing."  
"Good idea. Maybe later though, since you're still waking up and whatnot. What kept you up?"  
Cinderace thought he felt a little shy telling Char why his asshole felt like it was on fire, but he just changed the subject.  
"I wanna fuck that Lucario he was talking about last night."  
"Really?"  
"I guess I just love them most of all. Their soft fur, those plush butts," Cinderace could feel himself getting stuff just from describing his fetish. "Needless to say, yeah, I want to fuck that Lucario. Bad."  
"You've never even seen them, though"  
"So?" Cinderace said, looking up.  
"Good luck, I guess." Char said with a chuckle.  
"I don't need luck," Cinderace said, looking back at the pond and grinning. "I got the skills to pay the bills, as my...Um… Last trainer used to say."  
. . .  
It turned out to be a bit hotter than both the fire type Pokémon liked. The thermometer was at 90°F at this point and the humidity was rather high. Char hoped that his trainer was staying safe and he was glad that there was a pond on the property. At this point, all of Jacob's Pokemon were either on the shoreline or in the pond and both Char and Cinderace were on their way as well. Cinderaces' heart skipped a beat when he saw her; the Lucario was surfacing, her wet aura sensors dripping water down over two twin, fur covered lumps, down to the lush, creamy belly, then onto the ground. Even the falling water drops that cascaded off her seemed more majestic than those that came off of the other Pokémon.  
Cinderace gulped as he watched her. Truly, she was…  
It was as if she…  
Cinderace loved that…  
Every time he tried to quantify how he felt about seeing her, he drew a blank. Char must have seen the look on his face, because he was elbowed.  
"Huh?" Cinderace looked up at Char.  
"Go on, talk to her."  
"What?! Are you crazy?" He said in a hushed voice. "She'd never even look at me twice."  
Char chuckled and walked over to the pond. Cinderace froze as he walked right up to the Lucario, easy as that and sat down next to her. Char said something out of ear shot and the next thing he knew, Lucario was looking right at him, laughing.  
She waved at him and he felt his cheeks getting hot as he waved back. Char soon joined him again and Cinderace shot daggers at him.  
"What did you do?" He demanded, stomping his feet when the large Pokemon was outside of the Lucario's earshot.  
"What you were scared to do."  
Cinderace groaned. He felt as if something was trying to force its way up his throat and as his knees fell apart, he was glad that he didn't have any breakfast this morning. Char just snickered as he walked towards the pond.  
The Magmar was on the shore, sleeping and the two Machops were both in the water, splashing around. Char joined them and they all began to have some kind of fun. Cinderace wondered where the Shinx was and when he turned to look, he gulped.  
Lucario.  
She was standing next to him.  
Was she just that quick, or was he just blind? Now that she was up close, though…  
Oh man…  
She smelled wonderful, like the love child of a rose and a lavender bush. Her eyes were as red as his were, and there was a serene kindness to them. The spikes on her chest and paws were, unfortunately, ground down to nubs, as not to hurt anyone, which meant that she probably was more of a house pet than she was a Pokemon, but that was fine.  
"Hi,"  
Fuck.  
Her voice was as soft as butter and sent electric shocks down his whole body, each one slithering into the deepest bowels of his flesh before coming back out and attacking more of him.  
He was in love.  
"I'm Karia.”  
“...”  
His mind was firing on all fronts, he didn’t know what to say at all. Cinderace had never been in a spot like this. All Karia did was look at him with her deep, beautiful eyes.  
“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” She giggled.  
“I’m… ah…” He gulped and looked down. “Cinderace.”  
“Pleased to meet you!” She said, holding out a paw.  
“Eh?”  
“You’re supposed to shake it! At least, that’s what humans do.”  
“I’ve never seen humans do that.”  
“Oh? What have you seen them do?”  
Cinderace took her paw in one hand, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.  
‘That was unbelieveable fucking smooth…’ He thought as he held her soft hand.  
“Oh!” The Lucario blushed and took her hand back.  
“Wanna go for a swim?” He asked her, smiling.  
Karia nodded and the two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the pond. Cinderace snuck a look at Char, who gave him a wink. The two of them splashed into the pond and Cinderace sighed at how refreshing the cool water felt. He and Karia played around with each other in the water until about midafternoon, when the sun was at its apex. The two of them left the water and Cinderace wondered where she was taking him. When he asked, all she did was giggle and walk a bit further.  
When they got to the destination, Cinderace was a bit confused. It was a cave and it looked like it led off into nowhere.  
“Where does it go?” He asked, turning to her.  
“You’ll see.”  
Karia pulled on him again and Cinderace happily obliged her tugs. He was led deep into the cave and the curiosity soon turned to fear. Paranoia wasn’t exactly Cinderace’s thing, but what if she was leading him into this cave to abandon him? That was an unpleasant thought.  
“Aaaand… we’re here!” Karia exclaimed, her gleeful giggles filling what sounded to be a large room.  
“Where’s here?”  
Cinderace thought about using some fire type move to light up… Well, anything, but before he could get a pebble between his toes, a bright light came from Karia’s hands. He watched on as she made the sphere of light brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding and, a few seconds after he covered his eyes, she threw it up.  
Cinderace opened them and gasped.  
They were in a large… no, huge cavern. There was a large lake in the middle of it all and mossy rocks interbred with lichin to form an almost wonderful green field of stone.  
“Where… What is this place?” He asked, looking around in amazement. “And how do you know Sunny Day?”  
“A cave. I found it a few years ago.” Karia said, smiling at Cinderace’s awestruck expression. “It’s fun to come here on a hot day. Also, it’s kind of hard to be a landscaper like my master is when it’s raining.”  
“Uh-huh...” Cinderace walked to the shore of the water, Karia in close pursuit. “What did we come here for, anyway?”  
“Well… The water’s nice and cool.” Karia almost seemed disappointed at his reply.  
The fur on both of their bodies was matted with sweat and a swim in the cold water seemed like a good idea right about then. Cinderace poked a toe in the water; it was indeed cool. Karia, on the other hand, got a running start and jumped into it. She splashed deep into the water and Cinderace laughed when she surfaced.  
“Well? What are you waiting for?”  
Cinderace smiled and followed her in, although he didn’t just jump in. The water was pretty cold for him and he had to be pulled in by Karia. The sphere of light shone through the water, down to the bottom. It went on for what seemed like forever and Cinderace wondered if there was anything living down there.  
. . .  
“Man, this is great.” Cinderace exclaimed, floating on his back.  
“Wasn’t it worth the trip?”  
“By Arceus, was it.”  
His body had acclimated to the temperature by this point and it was now freakishly comfortable. Karia seemed to enjoy it as well and every time she squeaked, his heart melted. He wanted to make a move so, so bad, but couldn’t work himself up to. He didn’t have anything smooth to say, nothing at all.  
And so he didn’t.  
He swam around with Karia for an hour or so before they decided to go back. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to tell her how he felt, that she was the only one for him and that he would gladly die for her, but he kept pushing that voice down time after time again. When they got back to the houses, Karia winked at him and walked away.  
“Damn it…” He said, watching her ass as she walked away. So… so beautiful.  
. . .  
“So?” Char said once he was back in the house.  
“Eh?”  
“What happened?”  
“N-nothing.” Cinderace looked down at his feet once he was back on the futon. Char had a controller in his hands and seemed to be playing a video game.  
“Why the fuck not?” He said, playfully.  
“I… I don’t know! Every time I wanted to ask I just… Didn’t.”  
“Well, there’s always tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah!” Cinderace said, his ears perking up.  
He forgot that he was able to stay in more than one place for more than a day now. Worrying about trainers capturing him wasn’t a problem anymore! Cinderace smiled and started to shake with excitement.  
There was a tomorrow!  
He got up and immediately did a few push ups, just to help quell the rabid excitement. It didn’t work.  
He did ten more and it didn’t help.  
Cinderace started doing push up after push up until his arms gave out. He laid on the floor, panting for air, an overwhelming sense of peace in his chest.  
“You okay?” Char said, looking back.  
“There’s always tomorrow.” Cinderace replied.  
“Y-yeah. That’s how time works.” He went back to his game.  
“For you, maybe.”  
“Okay, weirdo.”  
Cinderace got up off the floor and sat back down on the futon. Char was, somehow, good at the game he was playing and he tried to calm himself down as he watched. It didn’t work, though. He got up and found the bathroom. There, he saw his face and smiled. It was a handsome face, for sure.  
Realizing that he stunk from…  
Well, everything, he looked for the shower as he took his shorts off. The trainer was in it for a long time last night, so Cinderace guessed that he had enjoyed himself. Inside the shower was a couple bottles of soap, as well as a new bar of green soap. There was a handle that Cinderace grabbed and turned and water came spurting out of the nozzle. He got into the shower and gasped as he was pelted with freezing cold water.  
Quickly, before he froze to death, he slammed the handle upwards, to the red. He figured that it meant hot.  
He was right, but was a bit too hasty.  
Cinderace yelped as burning hot water scalded his fur and quickly found a safe space in between the red and the blue. It took a while and a bit of a dance so the hot water wasn’t burning just one area, but eventually the water died down to something warm, but not too hot or cold.  
The water felt really good as it ran down his chest, shoulders, stomach, groin and legs. There was a lot of filth that had to be scrubbed off of his fur and, by the time he was done, the bar of soap was half gone, but he felt immaculate. Swimming in the pond, as well as the cave lake helped, but the time he spent in there wasn't dedicated to cleaning himself. Cinderace grabbed his shorts and washed them as well, making sure to get everything smelling good before he hung them out to dry.  
The shower was a bit too small to sit down in, otherwise, Cinderace was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to get out. He turned the water off and got out, his feet hitting the cold tile floor below. It sent a shiver up his back and he quickly dried off, which took a lot longer than he wanted it to.  
Cinderace hung his shorts to dry outside and walked back inside the house. Char looked over and grinned before returning to his game.  
“You’re quite the naturalist.”  
“Huh?” Cinderace looked down and giggled. “Guess I am.”  
“Need anything taken care of?”  
“Not really, not right now.”  
He sat back down on the futon. The excitement in his chest had gone at this point and he was glad for it. It had made him pretty tired, however and Cinderace couldn’t help but lie down. He threw a blanket over his nude body; the air conditioning made it a bit cold and felt the whispers of sleep dragging on his eyes.  
There was no fight left in him, and he was asleep a few seconds later.  
. . .  
It had been a long day at work, probably the longest you’ve worked in a long time. Eleven hours of mowing, weed-wacking and leaf blowing with the harsh sun beating down on you had been a lot to handle, but the one thing you were glad about was the fact that the job was interesting. Together, you and Jacob had gone to over twenty properties in a retirement community and, while the layout of the properties had been the same, there were slight differences that made the jobs a bit more challenging.  
But now, as you got back into the truck after locking the gate to Jacob’s drive way up, you were able to breathe a long sigh of relief as well as satisfaction. People were right when they said that hard work was its own reward, but you were also getting paid well, so it was more like two rewards that you were getting.  
Jacob parked the car and the two of you got the mowers off of the trailer. He showed you the proper way to clean the mower, which was mostly with a leaf blower and when the two of you were done, you followed him into a large shed with the mower to store them for the night. After that, Jacob shaked your hand and the two of you parted ways.  
It seemed like he was just as pooped as you were.  
As you walked up to the front door, you noticed something weird.  
It was Cinderace’s… crotch?  
You picked the fabric up and realized that was what it was; furry fabric. Char hadn’t killed and somehow skinned this specific area of Cinderace, much to your imagination’s relief. The door was unlocked and a sharp change in temperature gently kissed your sun burnt skin as you entered the house.  
Char was on the futon, playing a game on the console. You didn’t know that Pokemon could even play video games, but… Well, there he was. Next to him was Cinderace, curled up in a blanket like they had been when you left, softly snoring as they leaned on Char’s thigh. When you shut the door, Char looked over at you and smiled and you returned the expression as you took your boots off. Cinderace was dead asleep, it seemed.  
To be frank, you were disappointed that they hadn’t run up to you like they did whenever you saw them. You placed Cinderace’s shorts on the table and as you did that, you realized that you still didn’t know if they were a male, or a female Pokemon. That would change now, you figured.  
You walked over to the sleeping Pokemon and gently lifted the blanket that covered his legs. Smiling, you saw a decently long, uncut, white, furry cock and a matching pair of fuzzy white balls beneath them.  
It was a he.  
Char looked over at the exposed Pokemon, then up at you and smiled again.  
“Just wanted to know.”  
Char nodded and resumed his game as you covered the nude bunny up. The game he was playing looked a lot different than the games you played before prison. It looked a lot better and seemed… bigger, somehow.  
You watched for a little bit before you grew a little bored. There was a big difference in playing a game and watching it. You stood up and took your shirt off as you walked to the bathroom. Once inside, you peeled off and tossed your smelly, dirty clothing into the washer and turned the shower on.  
It had been used recently and guessed that it was either Char or Cinderace who had used it. Hopefully, it was that, because you didn’t think that you could deal with someone breaking into your house right now.  
The water was harshly warm, yet, it was one of the most enjoyable showers you had ever had. As you worked throughout the day, you thought about nothing aside from a cold shower and something warm to eat, but you found that the hot shower was better, even if it was the middle of summer.  
Once you were finished with the arduous process of drying off, you walked back into the main room and began closing the blinds. You hadn’t bothered getting dressed and didn’t want to and you were scared that Jacob might come over again and see you naked.  
Plus, you were completely in the mood for a blowjob.  
After the blinds had been closed, you walked over to the futon and sat back down. Char gave you a glance before returning to his game, but quickly did a double take. When he saw that you were naked, he turned the system off and gently laid Cinderace down. The Pokemon didn’t stir, but you wouldn’t have minded an audience, maybe even another participant.  
Char got on his knees in between your groin and you smiled and pet his head as he sniffed your clean, washed cock. He looked up at you as the blood slowly rushed into your member and he smiled again.  
“Would you mind? I’ve been looking forward to one all day.” You said, petting him some more.  
Char grunted and you shuddered as he picked your cock up with his warm tongue. He pulled your flaccid length into his maw and started to suck on it like an utter as you got hard. You grabbed his two horns and pushed his mouth down on your pelvis, groaning when he began to roll your cock around in his mouth, being careful not to bite it with his sharp teeth. He soon brought you to a complete erection and began to suck on it. His tongue pressed on your cock as he went down your shaft and you started to guide him with his horns as he sucked.  
Just then, you heard moving and looked over to see Cinderace already up and watching Char. A glance at his semi-erect cock gave his feelings away at what was happening and when he met your gaze, he didn’t seem to mind the fact that you were staring.  
“He-...” You shuttered at Char’s tongue as it snugly wrapped around your tip. “Hey bud…”  
“Cinderace?” He said, crawling over to you.  
Char made some noises with his throat after he had pulled off your cock and he and Cinderace seemed to be having a conversation. Char had apparently persuaded Cinderace to suck you off, because the next thing you knew, he was leaning over your lap, your cock nestled gently in his mouth. His top most teeth gently, but continuously, scraped the bottom of your cock as he sucked on it, but you couldn’t help groaning. Char had begun to lick your balls and his large, warm tongue caused you to start inadvertently thrust into Cinderace’s mouth. The Pokemon began to grunt as his face was fucked and you felt a little sorry for him, but you couldn't stop yourself; his mouth was otherworldly.  
He was able to completely consume your seven inch length with no problem and his mouth was somehow warmer than Char’s. The seal that his lips made as they wrapped around your shaft was what really made the difference, though. His tongue gently lapped at your cock as he sucked on it like a thumb and you ran your fingers through the back of his hair, before grabbing a bunch and gently pushing down. Cinderace choked as he was pushed to his limit and you felt him pulling off your cock and you let him.  
He looked back at you and you smiled at the death stare he gave you, but he quickly returned to lapping at your cock once it was back inside his mouth. You felt Char pull on you, and laughed as he pulled your legs onto his shoulders. He began to lap at your asshole, gently grabbing and tapping your balls with his hands just so they weren’t forgotten as his tongue moved around your asshole. Cinderace looked up at him, for a brief second, but quickly returned to your cock.  
You squealed with pleasure as Char poked his tongue deep into your ass and laughed after the face. That hadn’t been a sound you heard often and the chuckles from Char seemed to reaffirm that. Sweat trickled down your body as Char sucked on your asshole and Cinderace sucked harder and faster on your member.  
“Fuck me…” You moaned. It wasn’t an invitation as much as it was an expression of your bliss, but you grinned when you saw Char pulling off of your ass.  
He and his foot long dragon cock were completely erect and pushing against your timid hole. You weren’t sure if it was a bright idea, allowing him to fuck you, especially since you had work the next day, but for the first time since prison, you threw caution to the wind and wrapped your legs around his rear, resting them on the base of his tail, and pulled him into you.  
The two of you groaned as his cock parted your asshole and pushed deep into your body. The pain was unreal and it was something that always pissed you off whenever Char fucked you. You wished that you had used a fuckload of lube, because he was a lot to take in but, to his credit, he did pull out. You watched as he squirted some of the bottle on his cock and then on your ass and rubbed it in with the taper of his cock.  
When he thrusted this time, it was so, so much better. Cinderace, at this point, had just been watching the two of you, but once Char started to slowly fuck you, you decided enough was enough. You took his fur in one hand and slowly lifted his head up, before pushing it back down on your cock, which had slowly been getting flaccid. Cinderace choked a bit again, but got the message and you sighed as he began to suck you off.  
It wasn’t for long, however.  
You sighed in disappointment as he pulled your cock out of his mouth again, but he looked back and smiled. He took the lube from Char and squirted it on your cock and your heart began to beat a bit faster as he rubbed it around. He polished off the rest of the bottle, continuing to squirt the remainder of the lube on until it began to sound like an empty ketchup bottle. Char had slowed down to watch, but the pressure of his cock had kept stretching your ass out the whole time. Cinderace laid down on you and scooted his rear towards your throbbing member. He looked behind, at you, as if waiting for approval.  
Char seemed to give that approval, however, when he picked your cock up and parted the Pokemon’s tight, puckered lips with your tip.  
Cinderace physically shook at first, but after a few seconds, you groaned as he slowly, inch by inch, slid down your cock. When his ass was pushing against your groin, he stopped and felt his belly. There was a small indent where your cock was pushing into his belly. He looked up at you, a joyous, yet pained smile on his face.  
You wrapped your arms around his chest and slowly began to pull out, before beginning to fuck him like Char was fucking you; slow and steady. His uncut cock was now completely erect and throbbing as it begged for attention, small strands of precum dripping out of its uncut tip.  
There was something you wanted to use on the Pokemon, but it was in a drawer you couldn’t reach.  
“Char, could you go into that drawer, over there?” You asked.  
Char gave you an exasperated look, but gently pulled out of you. You shuttered as his cock left your asshole and you and Cinderace watched him slowly saunter over to the drawer and pull it open. He looked over at you, wondering what was so important.  
“It’s the sex toy.”  
Char pulled out a large, knotted dildo. It was black and had a suction cup at the base. You had gotten that when Jacob had brought you shopping the other day, but you got something else as well.  
“The other one.”  
Char set the dildo on the counter and pulled a fleshy, jiggly onahole out. Cinderace was lying on your shoulder and you chuckled when you saw him gulp, his eyes wide. You nodded at Char and he walked back, tossing the sex toy at you. It hit your shoulder with a splat before rolling into the futon and you grabbed it as Char put your legs back on his shoulder. As he pushed in, you grabbed the empty of lube and was able to get a large dot or two into the onahole as you fought your groans.  
Cinderace looked up at you and you at him. Smiling, you pushed deep inside him and brought the onahole to his cock. He screamed his name repeatedly as the toy slid down his member and you felt him instantly begin to thrust in it, all the while sliding up and down your cock. You stroked him off with the toy as he screamed and had to cover his mouth with your other hand. He was a loud Pokemon, not that you minded, but you preferred not to be investigated because screams were coming from your house.  
You felt Char pull out of you and you looked over as he began to jerk off. Together, you and Cinderace were pelted with his hot load, with the latter receiving most of the ropes on his white chest. Each time he shot another rope of cum onto the two of you, you saw his large balls contract as they forced more and more of his seed out of his cock. After one last flick of his cock on the two of you, he sat besides you and watched as you resumed fucking Cinderace.  
He groaned loudly, even though you were gagging him, but you couldn’t blame him. You had been in his position not but a second ago and it took a lot not to scream like he was doing.  
“Oh, God…” You murmured, feeling close to an orgasm.  
Cinderace looked up at you with fear in his eyes, but that fear quickly turned to overwhelming pleasure as you continued to stroke him off with the onahole. The Pokemon kept groaning and started to buck his hips into your toy, saying his name over and over again. He slowly said it faster and faster until you didn’t even have to thrust into his hole; he took over and started fucking the toy as well as your cock.  
Before you could give him any warning, you yourself screamed with gusto as your brain was shattered with the overwhelming tornado of bliss that came from the resulting orgasm. Seed shot deep into the Pokemon’s asshole as you whimpered and it only made Cinderace fuck you faster.  
You let go of the Pokemon’s mouth and he resorted to screaming loudly as he was fucked, but it wasn’t for long.  
As you finished your own orgasm, you felt a rope of hot, sticky Poke-cum splatter on your face. It slowly dribbled down as it was joined by two more ropes. Cinderace was shivering in delight as the onahole kept rubbing all around his cock, shooting the seed from his member onto his chest and groin.  
After what seemed like an eternity of your two orgasms wringing your bodies, he stopped cumming and looked up at you. He smiled at the cum on your face, as well as your own stupid, happy go lucky smile and gave you a small kiss on your cheek. Not the cum covered side, though.  
You gave him a kiss back and slowly pulled him off your cock, much to the Pokemon’s disappointment. He seemed to like the feeling of you inside him, but his warm, fleshy hole was causing you to squirm around because of how tender the orgasm had left you. Your cock didn’t splat onto your chest, you were actually semi-erect, so you grabbed it and milked what remnants of the orgasm was left.  
Cinderace got up and, with a shiver, pulled the onahole off of his cock and let it fall to the floor. He jumped between you and Char and nestled in with you.  
This was the second day in a row that the sheets needed to mysteriously disappear, but it was okay.  
You were kept plenty warm from your two friends.  
. . .  
He didn’t think that he’d ever get used to an alarm clock.  
Cinderace actually got up, however, with his trainer and Char. It was piss-early in the morning and the trainer needed to go to work again. They repeated the usual routine of eating cereal, watching the trainer hurry to get dressed and hugging him goodbye. When he was gone, the two watched him from the window until he left with his boss in the truck.  
“Well, he’ll be gone for…” Char sighed. “Too long.”  
Cinderace didn’t know what to say. Sure, he and the trainer might have been new friends, but he had saved his life and… well…  
There was last night.  
“Gonna fuck Karia today?”  
“Definitely.” Cinderace wasn’t taking any chances today. Yesterday was a mistake and one that he didn’t ever want to repeat. “I just wish that, for one day, my ass would stop hurting. Between you and the trainer, yeesh.”  
“Sorry, you just have such a cute butt.” Char said, looking around Cinderace at his plump booty.  
“Guess i do.” He mumbled.  
Char went off to do something, probably play video games and Cinderace thought it best to find his shorts. They were on the kitchen table, not a hard find. After he slid them on, a good workout to jog around the forest line seemed to be in order. Ever since he had moved in with the trainer, he hadn’t gotten much exercise - besides all of the sex - and kind of felt a little… flabby. He didn’t like that.  
When he went outside, the first thing that struck him was that feeling of humidity. It wasn’t too late in the morning, but from the sun poking up and him feeling that humidity, he could tell that it was going to be hotter than yesterday.  
He started to walk around the property, slowly going faster and faster until he was in a comfortable jog. There was very little that Cinderace liked more than a good, long jog and was happy that the field he was running around was so scenic.  
All and all, the backyard was the size of about one or two football fields. Most of it was well maintained, but some of it was growing quite long. In the parts that were well kept, Cinderace could see a vegetable garden, the pond he had swam in yesterday with all the other Pokemon, a few rows filled with vibrant scarlet, gold and ocean-blue flowers being fed on by bees and other pollinators as he jogged by. Further along in the property, there was a large fireplace lined with stones and dug into the ground, with cast iron benches decorated with intricate, neat designs, a large playground for the trainer’s boss’s children, the path that led to the cave that he and Karia had swam in yesterday, as well as a large compost pile. It was further away from the other things and Cinderace kept away from it, lest he smell something he would regret.  
After doing a few laps, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Karia beginning to jog behind him.  
Cinderace slowed down until she was his equal and the two of them jogged together in silence. He was enjoying it quite a lot and savored every second he had with her. After three more laps, Cinderace heard more footsteps.  
They were sprinting and almost a blur, but as they dashed past the duo, he could see that it was the twin Machops, running at full speed. Cinderace stopped jogging, Karia following suit and, as he caught his breath, he pointed at the two running.  
“H-...how?” He asked, looking at her.  
“I’ve seen those twins run around this property from sunup till sundown before. They don’t tire and… It’s actually kind of scary.” She said, arms on her waist as she walked over to him.  
Cinderace swore, before laughing. Karia joined in and, again, his heart was melting from the way she laughed. So beautiful, so fluid.  
“Hey, what are you doing today?” Karia asked after she finished gracing Cinderace with her laughter.  
‘I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard…’  
“N-nothing. Did you have any plans?”  
“Well…” She shrugged. “Now that you mention it, there is this one place we could go…”  
“T-the cave?”  
“What?” Karia looked amused and laughed again. “N-no, silly, it’s an ice cream shop.”  
“Oh…” He blushed.  
“If you wanna go back there, though…”  
Cinderace couldn’t say anything, he just gulped. Why was he like this? Karia literally just offered to fuck him again and he couldn’t bring himself to say yes or no. Damnit…  
“M-maybe…” He said.  
“Great! Wanna do a few more laps?”  
Now she was talking!  
Cinderace nodded and the two took off again.  
. . .  
When Cinderace got back to the house, he was more drenched in sweat than he ever had been before. His fur was matted, he was panting like a Growlithe, and felt lightheaded. Before Karia left him, she said that she was going to get ready for the walk and he had watched her all the way up to the door to the house and smiled at her when she looked at him before entering. Now that he was inside, he couldn’t hold back his panting.  
Karia was a cardio freak for sure. He could tell that she was holding back to let him keep pace with her and it was kind of embarrassing if Cinderace was honest with himself. He was up until ten or so minutes ago, the fastest Pokemon he knew. But with her speed, he wondered if Karia could beat the twins in a race.  
Char was on the couch, same position as yesterday, playing video games. Cinderace felt bad for him and walked behind him.  
“Yes?” Char asked, pausing the game and looking behind him.  
“Don’t you… well… do anything besides that?”  
“Not really.”  
“Would you like to?”  
Char shrugged.  
“Why, you wanna fuck?”  
“N-no! Not like that!” Cinderace exclaimed, walking away. “Like… I dunno, take a hike, or swim or something like that!”  
“There’s a time and a place for everything. I’ll do something later, just after I get past this part…” Char resumed his game. Cinderace couldn’t exactly comprehend what was going on in the game and shook his head.  
He walked into the bathroom and took his shorts off. The water was turned on and he made sure that it was the right temperature; not too hot, not too cold. The shorts came with him into the shower. It was easy to wash them with his body and saved time after he dried himself off. As he showered, there were a lot of instincts telling him to jerk off and, hell, he almost did a couple of times, but he forced himself to see reason.  
If Karia wanted to fuck him later on in the day, it would be a bit better if he had more of a load to shoot on or in her. Cinderace loved seeing the results of himself over his partners.  
So, he got out of the shower and started the long process of drying off. It took what felt like ages, but eventually he was able to slip out of the bathroom and hang his shorts over a rotating fan to dry. He wanted to curl up with a blanket again, but he decided to just watch Char play his games while he waited. Didn’t want to fall asleep, again, after all.  
. . .  
And just like that, there was a knocking at the door. Cinderace jumped up and dashed to his shorts and threw them on. Karia was outside the door, fumbling with her hands as she waited for a response.  
Cinderace opened the door and smiled down at her.  
"Hi." She said, looking up.  
"We all set to go?"  
She nodded and Cinderace closed the door behind him as he followed her. Cinderace and Karia walked down the long driveway together and Karia began to tell him a lot about herself. How she was found by Jacob’s wife when she was an egg and how they incubated her and raised her from the cute little Riolu she had been to the Lucario she was today. Cinderace devoured every word that came out of her mouth, trying to remember as much as he could about her for later. Her backstory was kind of tame compared to his, but she was raised as more of a house Pokemon instead of one that is supposed to defend their trainers with their lives.  
“What about you?” She asked.  
“Huh?”  
“Well? Tell me about yourself, silly!”  
“Oh… There’s a lot to say, I mean, we could be talking all day.”  
“Good thing we have all day.”  
“Guess so… Well, where to start? I’m obviously a starter Pokemon and the brat I was given to was named Heather. She was alright, at first, but somewhere along the line I guess she just…” He shrugged. “Stopped caring for me. It was almost like… Well, I don’t know. One day, it was all hugs and kisses, the next, she… uh… Wouldn’t say even a word to me.”  
“Why was she like that?”  
“I don’t know, that’s the thing! If she had told me that it was something about me, I would have changed it for her. I loved her, still do, kind of. I guess the biggest slap in the face was when her family left for a vacation and she just left me alone. I’m kind of a heavy sleeper and, for some reason I’m still not sure of, she never really kept me in my Pokeball. So, when I awoke and everyone was gone, well…” Cinderace sighed and looked at Karia, who was intently looking back at him. “I just decided enough was enough and took off on my own.”  
“Was it a hard decision to make?”  
“Absolutely.” There wasn’t even a pause. Cinderace still thought about the day he left occasionally and it still stung. “I loved her a lot and just… to leave her like that… I was just…” He gulped. “Hard.”  
“I’m sorry…” Karia grabbed his hand and cradled it in hers. His heart began to race from this contact.  
“Well, I can’t say it was all bad. I met a lot of good friends after I left and sleeping under the stars was always just… Amazing.”  
“Weren’t you scared?”  
“I didn’t have a lot to be scared of. It’s not like anyone could capture me, since I still technically have a Pokeball, and I left when I was a Raboot and maybe a few fights away from becoming the Pokemon I am today, so…” Cinderace shrugged again. “Anyway, I was with a few Pokemon for a while and we’d do stuff like raid berry farms, or… eh, cause all sorts of mischief. Those were nice guys, but eventually, most were either captured, or left and I decided to move on before it got too hectic.”  
The two walked in silence for awhile. It was a real pretty walk, most of it along a sidewalk of the road they were walking on. Not a lot of cars drove by this pretty heavily wooded area and there always seemed to be something to look at. A flock of Pidgeys here, a Ursaring with its cubs there. But what Cinderace liked most of all was his hand in Karias’.  
“So, how did you come to live with Char and his trainer?” She asked after a rather loud car drove by.  
“Oh, um…” Cinderace recalled that day. It felt like so long ago, even though it was just two days. “I was trying to get over a whole bunch of trees and thorns and bushes and whatnot because there was an apple orchard on the other side of the road. I got pretty tangled up in everything, though and well, he found me there.”  
“Were you hurt?”  
“Eh, a little. Nothing I couldn’t handle, though.”  
Karia smirked as Cinderace puffed his chest out and they turned onto a main road that led into the town. Things got a bit more crowded very quickly and soon, they were in the middle of a bustling city. It amazed Cinderace just how big and fast everything was going. There were buildings that just kept going and going, until they went past the clouds, there were cars filling up every square inch of road they could, honking away at each other and the people…  
There were so many people, humans as well as their Pokemon. Machokes, Mankeys, Pikachus, Bidoofs, Meowths, Smeargles, you name it, it was most likely there. He even saw a Lucario here or there.  
“Wow…”  
“It’s a lot to take in, just try to follow me.”  
Karia grabbed his hand a bit harder and led him everywhere. Cinderace followed close behind her and they quickly turned onto a street that was less crowded. The amount of buildings was still mesmerizing and Cinderace couldn’t help but slow down to take a look inside a shop window or two. There was clothing, fancy necklaces and rings, antiques, food, alcohol and even the occasional PokeMart jam-packed with trainers. No matter how much he slowed down, however, he kept a tight grip on Karia. He didn’t know if he would be able to make it out of the city without her.  
After a few more city blocks, Karia turned into another street and another and another before she stopped outside a building. Cinderace was pretty pooped at this point and was glad that they were finally at their destination.  
“Well, here we are.”  
“What is this place?” Cinderace asked as they walked in.  
It was a bright store, with white tile floors, walls, counters and uniformed workers behind said counters. There was glass on a few of the counters and Cinderace could see that there were all sorts of… Something, behind the glass. Some of it was pink, others green, brown, white and some of it had more than one color in it.  
“The ice cream store.”  
“Ice cream?”  
“Yeah, that.” Karia giggled. “Haven’t you ever had any?”  
“Um… yes?” Cinderace didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Karia, but he didn’t fool her as well as he would have liked.  
“You’ve never had any before?” Karia asked in a hushed whisper.  
“N-no… Never went anywhere like this with Heather, or by myself. I always thought that the humans would kick me out.”  
“Damn…” Karia whispered.  
She approached the counter and smiled up at the human behind it. He was more of a boy than anything else, but he seemed bored to be there, almost. When he looked down at the two, he gave a smile, however. At least he was trying.  
“What can I get you two?”  
What? How was he speaking the language of the Pokemon? Nothing about him looked… different?  
“You can understand us?”  
“Yeah, dummy. Over here.”  
Cinderace looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a Kecleon on a chair by the ice cream. He felt like a fool and shook his head as Karia giggled.  
“Hey, Kevin.” Karia said, smiling up at him.  
“Oh, well hello, Mistress Kar.” Kevin greeted her, smirking. “Didn’t see you from down there.”  
“Funny, real funny.”  
“I didn’t know you were ever gonna bring a hot date with you. Where’d you find him?”  
“His trainer lives next door.”  
“Ah… Well lemme tell you something pal, this lady is precisely that; a lady. Treat her with respect.”  
“O-okay...”  
Kecleon nodded and smiled again. “So, what can I get you two love Pidgeys?”  
“I’ll just have whatever, but it’s Cinderace here you should talk to.”  
“Oh? Why’s that?”  
“He’s never had ice cream before, believe it or not.”  
Kecleon looked over Cinderace with one eye, while looking at Karia with the other.  
“You’re kidding me?'  
“N-nope.” Cinderace replied, shrugging. “Never got the chance to.”  
Kecleon looked like he was about to faint. He leaned on the counter and took a deep breath before looking up at Cinderace. Cinderace felt as if he was being judged more harshly than he ever had before in his life.  
“Never… had the… chance to?” Kecleon stammered, looking almost white.  
“No?”  
. . .  
Cinderace didn’t know how a Pokemon was able to move so quickly, but by the time he blinked, Kecleon was pushing him in a chair and placing sample after sample of ice cream down in front of him. A spoon was put in his hand as more and more was placed in front of him, until there wasn’t a single spot free on the table. When Kecleon had finished, he was standing in front of him, literally shaking as he watched Cinderace.  
“Well? Go on!” He exclaimed, pointing to the nearest sample.  
Out of fear more than anything, Cinderace grabbed the nearest cup and took a spoon full. His eyes were glued to Kecleon, but his mouth was alight with sensations and feelings.  
It was sweet, savory and absolutely delicious. It was easily the best thing he had ever tasted and there was so much more in front of him. The smile on Kecleon’s face grew wider and wider until Cinderace thought that his head would fall off. Each sample cup was quickly polished off and Cinderace didn’t even realize just how many people were watching. He blushed when he saw that pretty much everyone in the store was watching him and confusion seemed to be the general consensus.  
Cinderace set the spoon down and wiped his mouth off with a napkin as everyone got back to their own business. He didn’t mind being the center of attention, but usually that was reserved for when he was showing off, not stuffing his face with ice cream.  
“Well? How was it? What was your favorite flavor? Which one did you hate the most?”  
“Woah, slow down Kevin,” Karia said, walking to Cinderace and helping him up. “Let him process it for a second!”  
“Sorry…” Kevin said as he began to clear the table.  
“Wow…” Was all Cinderace could say. All the sugar had begun to make him feel a bit sick to his stomach, but the high he was on from it demanded more. “That’s… that was some of the best stuff I’ve ever eaten.”  
“Really?”  
Kecleon was turning a bright red, puffing his chest out in a prideful manner as he walked back to the table. He handed Karia a chocolate ice cream cone and sat down. “It’s all made in house.” He said, smiling.  
“It really is the best I’ve ever had.” Karia said, licking the cone. “Thanks, Kev.”  
“Any time, brat.” Kecleon turned to Cinderace, smiling. “Want anymore? First cone’s always free.”  
“I think I’ve eaten my fill.”  
“You sure?”  
Cinderace nodded.  
“Well Kevin, it was good to see you again.” Karia said, reaching down and hugging the Pokemon.  
“Hey, good to see you too.” Kecleon smirked. “Make sure to get this guy some actual food. Never had ice cream before, pshhh…” He got up and walked back behind the counter and started to serve more customers.  
“Let’s go, dork.” Karia said, giggling.  
Cinderace nodded and the two walked out of the ice cream shop. This time, Karia followed Cinderace wherever he went. He was mostly interested in checking out shops that had all sorts of trinkets in them, but most of them didn’t allow Pokemon inside, so they resorted to window shopping on the sidewalk. The few times they could go into the stores, it was amazing what the two of them found inside. There were old pocket watches, Pokeballs, artwork and all sorts of coins behind glass that looked shiney. The two of them enjoyed the remainder of the day together, but soon, the sun had begun to set. The two of them heard a clock in the distance ring and, although Cinderace didn’t know what it meant, Karia told him it was time to start heading home. He agreed and the two took off in the direction of home. Karia knew where she was and told him that there was a shortcut that they could take in order for them to get home quicker.  
They walked down the seemingly abandoned alleyway, hand in hand, but something Karia must not have known was that there had been a chain link fence put up on the other side.  
“Damn.” She said, looking at it. “Guess it’s new. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine, should we walk back?”  
“Yeah, lets go.”  
The two turned to go, when Cinderace saw something that made his heart stop. It wasn’t a masked burglar, or a lone gunman, no, it was something worse. Karia noticed that he had stopped and looked back. She didn’t know who stood ahead of them.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Um… uh… Can we climb the fence?” Cinderace murmured, slowly backing up, his eyes glued to the person.  
“N-no, c’mon, let’s just go.”  
“It’s her…” Cinderace whispered, not taking his eyes off of the human, but getting close to Karia.  
“Who?”  
“Heather,” He gulped. “My old trainer.”  
. . .  
It had come to a shock when she saw any Cinderace whatsoever. Whether it be by its trainer’s side, or wild, Heather didn’t take any chances.  
A long time ago, she hadn’t been the best trainer she could have been. In hindsight, she kind of treated Cindy like a servant instead of the companion that she realized he was. It wasn’t surprising that he had run away, but the impact had hit her maybe a day after he had gone and wasn’t by her side when she woke up. Each day Heather spent away from him was one of sorrow, regret and there was a sense of shame whenever she tried to move on from him.  
It had racked her with guilt every day that Cindy had been away from her and she swore to herself that she would find him, would give him the love he deserved. He was her first Pokemon and she hadn’t trained one or even thought of capturing another one unless Cindy was by her side. She had taken his Pokeball he had left and made it into a beautiful necklace and each time she ran into either a Raboot, or a Cinderace, she would try to recall it in hopes that it was Cindy.  
At first, when she had seen the Cinderace in Nimbasa City, she thought that it was another regular Cinderace. A lot of people had them and she was just about to head home when it crossed her path again. Most people would have taken the fact that the Pokemon didn’t pay her any attention as a sign that he didn’t know her, but Heather saw that he was talking to the Lucario next to him, so how could he have seen her? Being that close to the Pokemon, however…  
Heather had a gut feeling that it was him.  
And she was right.  
Heather had followed the two into an alleyway as it got darker and, as if Arceus was smiling down on her, the two had to turn around. When she saw that look, that look of recognition on the Cinderace’s face, she knew.  
It had to be him. Heather herself wasn’t too intimidating and there was no reason for a Pokemon to look at her like that unless…  
Unless it was Cindy.  
He didn’t look too thrilled to see her, but she didn’t blame him for that; he never knew the side of her that was full of love for him. She took the necklace off, expanded the Pokeball and walked forwards, towards them. Cindy walked closer to the gate, his eyes never leaving hers.  
Had he forgiven her?  
Before she could think, she recalled him.  
It was such a satisfying, near orgasmic feeling of awe when he turned red and became jolts of energy as he flew back into his Pokeball. Ten years.  
Ten years had she waited for this, ever since she was an eleven year old girl, had she waited for this. Heather looked at the Pokeball in her hands and found it hard to believe that Cindy was actually in it. The Lucario ran up to her, but Heather was too caught up in herself to notice the small Pokemon and turned away.  
Every nerve in her body was tingling with excitement as she walked back to her apartment. She had found him. Ten long, difficult years of solitude…  
All gone.  
She had him.  
The walk back to the apartment was over just as soon as it started. It didn’t feel like she had been walking for as long as she did, but by the time she got back, it was dark out. Heather carefully slipped the Pokeball into her pocket and took her keys out. The gate was unlocked and locked, then the door to the lobby, a ride up in the elevator, then inside her apartment. The apartment seemed to greet her in a different way now, the smell of it all seemed more pleasant, more… homey. Heather took her shoes off, then went into her bedroom.  
After flopping onto the bed, she looked at the Pokeball. Cinderace was inside it and she hoped that he would know who she was.  
She pressed the button and he came out of his Pokeball. He looked around for a second before Heather ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Cinderace shouted in confusion and the two toppled to the floor.  
He looked down at this mess of a human as she hugged him, sobbing and telling him that she was sorry, but no matter how hard he pushed her away, she didn’t seem to budge. If anything, she just hugged harder. After a while, Cinderace patted her on the back and it seemed to work. He was finally able to get a good look at her face and to his dread, confirmed that it was Heather, although, she looked a lot older. When she let him go, Cinderace kicked back until he was against a wall and watched as she got up.  
“I’m so, so sorry, Cindy.”  
There was that name. That fucking name.  
He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Cinderace flattened himself against the wall as she walked over to him. Heather frowned. Why was Cindy acting this way?  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you recognize me?” She asked him, squatting down.  
Cinderace nodded, but she only saw fear in his eyes.  
“I’ve been looking for you ever since you left, you know? Never took a day off.” She sat down in front of him and began to cry. This had to be Cindy, but why was he acting like this? Didn’t… Did he love her? Or didn’t he?  
It didn’t take a long time for an answer to be given. Cinderace reached over and patted her on the shoulder a couple of times. Heather looked up and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
He did love her.  
No, he wasn’t struggling to get out of her embrace, he was just excited. Heather pulled away from him and saw the absolute panic in his eyes. Was she wrong again?  
“What’s the matter? Don’t you love me?” She asked him, but all she saw was fear. Maybe it was her. She had yet to take a shower that day, maybe he couldn’t stand the smell of her? And... and she had to shave! It had been a week and maybe he didn’t like any hair on his trainer! “It’s okay, Cinderace, I’ll fix it…”  
Cinderace looked confused, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for him loving her. Heather recalled him and placed his Pokeball on her dresser. She quickly stripped all her clothing off and jumped into the shower, furiosuly scrubbing her body with soap and scalding hot water until she felt it was clean enough for Cinderace, her one true love, her one true desire. When she got out, she wasted no time making sure her legs, arms and groin were free of any speck of hair for her paramour, her Romeo. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Was she good enough for Cindy?  
It wasn’t like she was fat, in fact, Heather made sure to keep in shape just for this scenario. Just for Cindy. Her blonde, shoulder length hair went well with her blue eyes… Did Cindy think they were cute? Or… Did he prefer green, or brown?  
Heather walked back to the room, naked and released Cinderace. Again he looked around, as if hoping that this was all some sort of nightmare and then it became worse. He saw Heather, completely naked, standing close to him. He shuttered and tried to look away from his old trainer. He didn’t get too far, though, because she walked up to him and pressed herself against him.  
He had to admit to himself that she had grown quite a lot and, under wildly different circumstances, he wouldn’t’ve minded fucking her, but as it wa-  
Cinderace yelped and physically jumped away from her when he felt her hand wrap around his cock.  
“C’mon, fuck me!” Heather said.  
Cinderace tried to get away from her, but she was holding his cock and one wrong move could emasculate him. He hated the fact that he was getting hard in her hand, but she was able to bring him to a rather strong erection in no time at all. She led him to the bed, hand running down his soft, furry chest and pushed him down. Cinderace looked away as she pulled his shorts down and focused on a photo on her dresser. It was him, as a Raboot and Heather. He looked so happy in that picture.  
Heather, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. His erection was proof that he loved her and she took full advantage of it. She pulled his shorts between his ankles and took a good, long look at his cock. Long, uncut…  
Delicious.  
She got above it and looked at Cinderace before she sat on him. He was looking at the picture of them on the dresser.  
“Hey,” She said, tenderly pulling his head towards her. “I love you, you know?”  
Cinderace didn’t say anything, just rolled his head back towards the photo. Heather slowly sunk down on his cock and groaned loudly. It stretched her out more than any dildo had ever been able to do and it felt so good. It was fitting that Cinderace took her virginity, since she had known him for so long.  
Heather started to slowly bounce on his cock, pressing her hands onto his chest, digging them into its softness as his member rutted her. She wanted to be fucked hard, but Cinderace looked sort of out of it, so she guessed that she was the one doing the fucking.  
The bed creaked loudly as she fucked him and Heather closed her eyes in bliss as that full feeling in her groin entered and left her. Each time she jumped on his cock, she could hear him squeek so cutely and, when she opened her eyes, saw that he had tears running down his face.  
Maybe he was just sad that he wasn’t able to fuck her like he wanted to, right?  
“Hey, Cindy…” She said, sitting on his cock until their pelvises met. He didn’t look, just kept crying. “Cindy…” Again, no response. Heather gave him a slap on the cheek, which caused him to flinch. He looked out of her and she smiled. “You can fuck me.”  
He didn’t say anything, just looked back at the painting. Heather sighed and grabbed a pillow. She threw it at the photo and it connected, sending it flying off of the dresser. Cinderace looked up at her, fear in his eyes. “Fuck me.” She demanded.  
Heather groaned and murmured when she felt him slowly push into her and allowed him to build up speed. When he didn’t, she smacked him, “Harder.” He picked up his pace, but it wasn’t hard enough. Again, another smack. Cinderace began to fuck her a bit more quickly, grabbing her waist as his cock slid in and out. He used it for support as he fucked her.  
“Oh, fuck yes…” Heather said, groaning as she finally got what she had wanted.  
His cock was so big and, now that he was fucking her like he should have, he was reaching places inside her that she never knew existed. Heather was close to an orgasm and she couldn’t wait for Cinderace, her first and only Pokemon, to bring her to one.  
His cock pumped in and out, ramming into her as Cinderace began to pant and Heather began to rub herself as the Pokemon fucked her. Cinderace gave a few more desperately hard pumps, before letting out a soft whimper. Heather felt herself being filled up with his seed and quickly brought herself to her own orgasm on his cock. It exploded into her mind as she realized whose cock had just brought her to orgasm and she loved every second of it.  
After he was finished, Cinderace pulled his cock out of Heather’s snatch. He was pissed off at himself for cuming inside her, but… No matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t resist it. His biology had taken over and led him to one of his most uncomfortable orgasms ever. Heather finally got off of him and he quickly found and got his shorts back on himself, covering his shame.  
Before he could put them on, however, he felt himself being recalled into the Pokeball, where he was trapped with his embarrassment and guilt. Before he was recalled, however, he could have sworn that he heard Heather say something along the lines of,  
“Don’t want you running away, Cindy.”  
. . .  
The room in which Cinderace sat in the corner was like any basic Pokeball; there was a bed specifically designed for him in the middle of the dome and that was about it. He hated the bright lights that he was unable to turn off unless Heather decided to minimize the Pokeball and he hated himself for letting himself get raped. If he had done something, maybe he wouldn’t have been… assaulted like that.  
He sat for what seemed like forever, with one burning objective on his mind; He had to escape this fucking Pokeball.

Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story, and, if you want, why not head over to the discord to see works in progress, offer suggestions, and stay up to date with people who enjoy Pokemon just as much as you do! All you need to do is download the Discord app, hit, "Join a Server," and enter in the code "zktu2Z7" to join! Have a good Earth rotation!


	12. Luxray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Marc, who suggested it in the Discord. Thanks, Marc!  
> Male Trainer x Male Pokemon

I guess if I were to say one positive thing about this day, it would be that the view of the sunset from the mountains that overlooked the Village Bridge, as well as the surrounding forest and civilization as far as the eye could see, was absolutely astounding. I could see other trainer hopefuls crossing the bridge, trying to get their gym badges, or, who knows, maybe become the champion.  
Champion…  
Even though I said it in my head, the word still left a sour taste on my mouth. The more I thought about what had happened the deeper the pit in my chest seemed to sink. How was it possible to be destroyed so quickly?  
I thought that I had a good team; there was Luxray, my first Pokemon and best friend, Gyarados, who was probably the strongest Pokemon I had, my Semisear, Throh and Sawk and finally, the Scolipede I caught just before I went into the Championship league.  
There was no way that I should have lost to Alder; my team, for the most part, countered his, but as soon as his Bouffalant knocked my Semisear out, well…  
That was it.  
I had relied too heavily on one Pokemon and on national television to boot. It had been a stupid move to do so, but…  
I dunno.  
I guess I trusted my team too much. Now, I was pretty much the center of humiliation, a laughing stock. I was the kid who only brought one fire type to a bug fight. Every time I saw someone with a phone, I knew that they probably knew who I was. It was in their eyes, that small, cracking smirk that slowly spread across their face as they realized just who I was.  
Having blue hair didn’t help much.  
The thing is, my team is still very good. Fuck, I mean, I was able to get to the Champion for crying out loud! So what if I lost horribly, all his Pokemon were super fucking strong!  
I sat down on a rock by the entrance to a cave, one of many in the area and put my hands in my head.  
Everything I’ve been working for this past year, every trial, tribulation and adventure I had was all for nothing. If I wanted to reface the Champion, I would have to do the entire process of getting the gym badges all over again. That did bring tears to my eyes.  
Even if it would be cakewalk to do so, since I had a pretty well off team, a lot had changed since a year ago. There were new rules in the Pokemon League that some moron had come up with that restricted the amount of gym badges a trainer could get to one a month.  
One a fucking month.  
At the very least, it would take another year to get where I was now and who knows who would be champion at that point?  
Champions had maybe a month in total before they were beaten by some other runner up, with the longest Champion staying in the spot for just three. Was it really worth it?  
There was a nudge on my arm and I looked up through my tears to see Luxray. I could see the sadness in his downtrodden eyes as well. Had he taken the loss as personally as I had?  
I didn’t think so.  
It was more likely that he was sad because I was. He didn’t understand that now that I had lost, it would be another year on the road to become the Champion. He didn’t know that it would be easier to find a job at a PokeMart or some department store instead of trying to live on the road for another year.  
I don’t think he understood just what I had lost once Alder’s fucking ice cream cone Pokemon knocked my Gyarados out like it was nothing. The more I looked into his yellow and red eyes, the more it just…  
Made me sad.  
I pushed him away and got up. I couldn’t stand to face him, let alone the rest of my team that were nestled inside their PokeBalls. Was I mad at them? Maybe.  
I think I was more pissed at myself more than anything.  
The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked away from Luxray, who I could hear walk close behind me. I stopped.  
“Just… go away, Lux.” I said. It didn’t hurt to say, like I thought it would. Luxray ignored me however and nuzzled my arm as he got close again. I pushed him away again and started to walk away.  
I wasn’t too sure where I was going; all I knew was that I needed to get off this mountain. It was a long hike down and going through the caves would have been easier, but…  
I didn’t have the energy to fight anyone or anything. Pokemon battles had lost their luster. It wasn’t a fight for survival like it was when I first started out. Once Luxray had become overpowered, most fights became formulaic; Throw him out, demolish the opponents Pokemon, collect the winnings.  
It had followed this formula up until the point where it had mattered the most. I had expected to lose one or two Pokemon in my party, three at most, but all six? No, that wasn’t something I had a difficult time comprehending.  
Luxray was once again behind me.  
Not wanting to deal with him, I whipped around. Luxray shrunk back a bit, but held his ground as I screamed at him to leave me alone. He was too much to deal with, way too much.  
He stared back at me with those eyes, those damned eyes, but didn’t move. I groaned and turned to leave. I didn’t want to leave him alone out here, but…  
I wanted to be left alone.  
I would have recalled him into his Pokeball, but it had broken in a rock slide a long time ago and I hadn’t been able to get him one I thought he was worthy of. I was going to buy a Luxury Ball for him with the winnings I would have gotten from the Champion, but…  
As it was…  
I walked along the mountain path and slipped on some gravel. Not enough to cause me to fall, but enough to make me take a pretty giant step forward. Fucking mountain trail, didn’t anyone know that kids routinely walk on it? You’d think that someone would get some sort of government worker out here to fix i-  
Instantly, my world started to tumble around me. It was like someone had thrown me into a laundry machine, just spinning and spinning and the pain? Oh, the pain was fucking unreal. Every degree my body spun was another sharp, jarring ache somewhere in my body.  
It felt like forever, but eventually, I stopped.  
And then the real pain begun.  
Every single spot that had crashed into the ground had lit up with pain unknown and all I could do was gasp for air as I laid on the cold, unforgiving dirt ground. I heard a cry from somewhere above me but it was a bit too faint to recognize who, or what, it had come from. The sky above me was so pretty, you know?  
There wasn’t a cloud anywhere and it was just… the yellowish-orange of the sunset. For as far as you could see, there was nothing but those two wonderful, harmonious colors.  
. . .  
Can’t exactly remember what happened next, even to this day. I don’t exactly know how it happened, but I was left alone after my fall, thankfully.  
Everything seemed to spin when I sat up and I quickly felt myself falling. There was something fuzzy I landed on, however. Looking behind me, I saw the smiling, yet concerned face of Luxray looking back at me.  
“What happened?” I asked, rubbing my aching head. “And where are my glasses?”  
I looked around for them; it wasn’t imperative if I had them, but I would like to see things off in the distance. By an act of Arceus, not only were they close, but they only had a slight crack in the left lens.  
“Lux,” He growled, motioning with his head towards a large, steep hill. Now that I had my glasses, I began to see just how lucky I was.  
The hill, more of a mountain the longer I look at it, was pretty much all just large rocks and gravel. The more I looked, the more I realized that there was no way I should still be alive. Whatever path I fell down must have been picked by whatever guardian angel looked down at me, because there were just too many sharp looking rocks to avoid for me to feel as good as I did.  
“Fuck…” I whimpered out.  
This was it.  
This was rock bottom.  
It’s funny, the first thing that I told myself was that there was nowhere to go but up from here, an old proverb I had heard a long time ago by someone, but it didn’t feel like that. I didn’t want to go climbing back up, I didn’t want to do the whole gym challenging bullshit again and I didn’t want to try and fight the champion ever again.  
I tried getting up again, but my legs quickly gave way and I fell back on Luxray again. Before I could try again, he moved and his large paw was gently, yet firmly, placed on my chest. I looked up at him, about to demand my release, but all he did was shake his head.  
There was another head-splitting pound that racked the insides of my body and turned me into jelly and I decided to stop fighting Luxray, at least for now. I loved him, but it was hard to be around him right now.  
At least his fur was soft.  
. . .  
When I woke up, the aching in my body was still there; would it be an ever present specter to my demise utop this cliff? Luxray was still laying behind me and the soft rising and falling of his chest must have lulled me into a pretty good sleep, because it was morning. Birds chirping, baby blue sky, dew all over the two of us, the whole nine yards. Carefully, I sat up, fighting back any residual dizziness that might have stayed with me as I slept. After a few seconds, I was able to rise and get a somewhat good look around me.  
I had fallen down a large hill, I knew that much, but it seemed as if I had fallen at a dead end. Further along was an entrance to a cave that no doubt led to the Champion and the Elite Four and it seemed as if there was another downwards slope after that. My throat was parched and my stomach was rumbling; luckly, I had refreshments in my backpack.  
Looking around, the knot in my stomach only grew deeper when I looked up and saw it nestled comfortably on the rocky cliff. It hadn’t fallen with me and there it laid. All my food, water, clothing and Pokemon were in that bag with the exception of Luxray and that’s where the situation I found myself really hit home.  
I was going to die here.  
My legs weren’t broken, but everything felt sore. I was too weak, however, to do anything but sit there. I felt like lying down again, so that’s what I did. Luxray was still sleeping and didn’t stir when I laid back on him and it became clear that I might fall asleep on him yet again. He was soft and it wasn’t unlike many other times I had taken a nap with him, but the longer I looked at the blue sky, the more I came to hate…  
Everything.  
My failures as a gym challenger, my inability to raise a team strong enough to beat the champion, the fall that I should have been able to avoid, even Luxray, who I considered my closest friend, I hated with a burning passion.  
He seemed so calm, so relaxed. It didn’t worry him that I was maybe hurt, or maybe it did. Luxray was a Pokemon and I couldn’t talk to him like I could a normal human. I couldn’t understand him and it drove me crazy sometimes.  
Just then, his long, wet tongue licked me, leaving small zaps running across my cheek as it left me. I couldn’t help but giggle and push his large head away. As much as I wanted to be mad at him, sometimes he did things like that that I just couldn’t help but laugh at.  
“Well, bud,” I say, looking up at him. “this is it.”  
“Luxray?” His voice growled.  
“I… I give up.” I said, sheepishly looking away from him.  
“Lux…” He said, batting my chest with his paw.  
“Just leave me here to die, you big oaf.”  
I was licked again and again and again until I couldn’t control my laughter. Luxray licking me helped me in more than a couple of ways, because for the first time since yesterday or so, I had laughed. It came from deep inside me and I laughed! I laughed at losing to the Champion, at falling down this hill, at losing all my possessions and I laughed at the year's worth of effort that went away in the blink of an eye. The tears flowed from my eyes like they never had before, but they soon stopped and I was left with nothing but Luxray and my aching body.  
“Well,” I said, sitting up. My situation still felt hopeless, yet felt as if I couldn’t wait to move on from here. “I think it would be a smart idea to get my bag.”  
I stood up slowly, thankful for the help that Luxray offered and soon stood on my feet. It didn’t hurt as much to do so and I was even able to take a few steps forward before the pain returned with a vengeance.  
It was mainly around my ass and shoulders, and damn, did it hurt. It sledgehammered my back as I approached the rocky cliff and wondered how in the hell I would be able to get the backpack. I could use the cave and walk up there, but then I would have to climb down it and I didn't think I had the energy for that.  
“Stay here.” I said, looking down at Luxray. If one of us were going to do this, it would be me. I had to snap out of this pity party I had been throwing for myself since I lost against the Champion.  
I never considered myself an analytical person, often I took risks and relied too heavily on chance, but this wasn’t one of those occasions. Before I even took the first step, I made sure to find the safest way up this hill, from every rock I would step on, to any path that had the most gravel I could try to aim for if I fell. After the plan was formed, I took the first, trembling step up. My ankles hurt and almost immediately screamed for me to stop, and I almost did. I wanted to stop and sit back down, but after a deep breath, I grabbed another rock that was a bit higher up and used it for support as I climbed smaller rocks beneath it. Progress was being made slowly, but surely.  
There was another rock; it cut my hand a little, but I bared my teeth and pulled myself up. It was almost therapeutic, in a way, to be doing this. Every time I hoisted myself higher, those voices telling me I was trash, that I deserved to fling myself back down this cliff, that I would never become a good Pokemon trainer, those all just gave me strength and I hadn’t even realized that I was able to grab my backpack until I was a foot or two above it.  
I yelled to nobody and everybody on this seemingly abandoned trail, screamed my victory to the heavens and soon heard Luxray roar along with me.  
It felt fucking marvelous.  
I opened the backpack down after I sat down and pulled the water bottle out. Greedily, I drank it all down, all thirty two ounces and placed it back in the backpack. The water helped me recover considerably, and the climb - or should I say, slide - back down the gravel wasn’t as difficult as I would have thought it to be. Luxray was there to greet me and I scratched him behind his ears, smiling when he perked up. I kept scratching him and smiled at the deep, throaty murrs that came from the bottom of his throat.  
“Sorry I was such a pain in the ass, buddy. I won’t be like that from now on.” I promised him.  
Luxray just smiled and the two of us were off. I was still hungry, thirsty and in absolute pain, but stuff like that didn’t seem to matter anymore. I still had my tent, I still had my Pokemon and I still had my life, which was more than I could say for some.  
The entrance to the cave, so foreboding when I first approached it as a younger Pokemon trainer, now seemed trivial. Maybe it was the fall, maybe it wasn’t, all I knew was that there was nothing in there that I feared. Inside the cave was cool, it was dark, but after I had one of my Pokemon use flare, I could easily see any danger, any obstacle, anything that might get in my way, I avoided. I wasn’t looking for trouble, I didn’t want to fight any wild Pokemon, all I wanted to do was put as much distance between myself and the Champion as possible.  
That being said, I was attacked a couple of times as I walked through the cave, but all it was were a couple of bat Pokemon, nothing too bad, nothing that Luxray and I couldn’t handle. I stopped at a small stream that ran through the lake and refilled my water bottle as Luxray lapped at the cool, running water and I couldn’t help but get down on all fours and drink with him. It was certainly an interesting way to drink, but from a bottle was probably easier for humans like myself.  
After another thirty minute of walking, occasionally fighting Pokemon and rechecking my map to make sure we were on the right track to get out of the cave, I felt the wind on my face and sunlight was soon to follow.  
We made our way out of the cave and I scratched Luxray again and sighed.  
Where to go?  
Home? I could, but what would mom think of me? Her failure of a son? I had a couple of friends I could stay with for awhile, at least until I found a good job and was able to afford to move out. Maybe I could see if anyone wanted to take me on as an apprentice somewhere. The world seemed to sprawl out before me the more I thought about it, but in the end, I decided that it would all take care of itself. I have it all up to whatever higher power had saved me from that fall and the first step was taken in my new life.  
Opelucid City was my destination. The hotel I stayed at when I was fighting the gym leader there had comfortable beds and I knew that there was work to be found there. It was a pretty big city, after all.  
Village Bridge wasn’t as pleasant to walk down as I would have wanted it to. It seemed as if people knew my face, they knew me and they knew that I had lost to the Champion and they wanted to rub it in my face. Most were ten year olds with nothing better to do and the those that challenged me to a Pokemon battle realized just how well put together my team was. The Champion had beaten me because he was the best Pokemon trainer in Unova, not because I was weak. There was a bit of satisfaction that I granted myself when I grabbed my winnings from the hands of those I steamrolled and by the time I had made it to the horizon of Opelucid, I had a sizable amount of spending money.  
Who knows, maybe this would be a good way to make money?  
It wasn’t the same thing as taking candy from a baby, I was winning this money fair and square from people who thought I was weak. I was teaching them lessons and, by the rules that the Pokemon League set up, trainers are obligated to challenge each other. The more battles I won, the more money I made, the stronger the Pokemon I called my friends became. It was a win-win, but before I decided to do anything big, I thought that a doctor's visit was in order. My head was still throbbing, and my body was still in pain. The money was nice, but didn't help ease my pain.  
Much.  
When I got into the hospital, it didn’t take long for them to find me a doctor. The doctor I was with did a whole bunch of examinations and tests to make sure I was okay. I was, and they sent me along my way with a couple of painkillers. After they passed my gullet, I took a deep breath and sighed as my body slowly began to tingle. The ache in my bones went away and, while it was all a chemically-induced facade, I felt new. Awake. And hungry.  
Very hungry.  
Luxray and I found a restaurant, a Pokemon-friendly one and went inside. It was pretty packed with all sorts of people and Pokemon and, as much as I didn’t want to eat somewhere I would definitely be recognized, there wasn’t much choice. I was hungry and from the way Luxray was eyeing the platter of food being devoured by a Munchlax, I would have taken a bet in his odds that he was hungry.  
I approached one of the waitstaff and gave my best post-tumble, medicated smile to her. She was nice looking, really my type of woman; my height, skinny, yet not anorexic like society wanted her to be, long, dark hair, golden-brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the poor restaurant lights. There was a cute smile that matched her equally cute, small button nose. She was dressed in typical black waitstaff garb, but it only added to her beauty.  
“Table for two?” She asked, her voice a little off-puttingly high pitched, but still adorable.  
“Please?” I stammered out, realizing that I had been staring at her for longer than I would like to admit.  
“Right this way!” She said, taking two menus and walking down a long corridor of full tables.  
“Pretty busy tonight, huh?” I said, trying to make conversation with the woman I barely knew.  
“Most fridays here are. We’re a little short staffed, as usual, so service might be a bit slow, but the chefs in back are giving out free bread to make up for it!” She said as Luxray and I took our seats.  
“Short staffed, huh?” I asked, looking up and smiling.  
“Yup!” She said and she walked away before I could ask if they were hiring.  
Damnit.  
I looked at Luxray and smiled. He had a menu specifically designed for Pokemon; large pictures of an array of delicious food instead of boring words like my own menu was. He looked back and gave a small smile as he normally did, but I couldn’t help but see the concern on his face.  
Suddenly, I was glad to have such a companion. One that stuck by me when I fell off cliffs, one that never left my side when I wanted him to, one that would even stay with someone like me, a failed champion, a national embarrassment for the time being. I reached over and he leaned forward and I gave his nose a slight boop. The look he gave me seemed to tell me that he had beared no ill-will towards me, and I loved him all the more for it.  
All right… the menu…  
It was your typical budget menu, with easy-to-cook soul food, steaks, burgers, salads, the likes. Most, if not all of the dishes were under twenty bucks and I quickly decided on a large, fat burger that wouldn’t have broken my already small bank, and when I looked over, Luxray rested a paw on a dish. It looked wonderful; turkey, smothered in gravy with stuffing beneath it.  
“Looks good.” I said, taking his menu.  
He just gave his maw a good lick and smirked. God, I loved that smirk.  
It was another few minutes before an exhausted looking waiter came almost jogging up to the table with a glass and a bowl of water.  
“Hey, sorry for the wait.” He said, taking a notepad and pen out from his apron. “Name’s Justin, I’m your overworked waiter,” I giggled at that a little bit, “what can I get for you two?”  
“He’ll have whatever this is,” I said, pointing to the dish Luxray had pointed out, “and I’ll have the Opelucid Burger.”  
“How’s it made?”  
“Chef’s choice.”  
“All right… Any drinks?” He asked as he scribbled our order down.  
“Water’s fine for the both of us.”  
“Great! I’ll be back with your food!” He said.  
“Wait!” I called after him before he left. He turned, eyebrows raised. “The hostess said that you’re short staffed.”  
“Yeah, we definitely are!” Justin said, chuckling. “Kind of an understatement.”  
“Do I apply online, or is there an application here?” I asked, trying to smile.  
“I can get you one.” He said, leaving before I could thank him.  
“Sweet.” I said, looking at Luxray.  
I didn’t have much experience in… well, the kitchen industry in general, but I knew that if I were a Pokemon, my nature would be outgoing instead of anything else, so I hoped that I would fit right in. Luxray didn’t seem to know what was going on, but he loved the scratches I gave him so much so that, when he purred, the glass on the table shook. Before it slid off, I had to stop, and giggled.  
Justin was true to his word and gave me the application rather quickly.  
“I’d apply for the waitstaff if I was you.”  
“Why?”  
“Lots more money.” Was all he said.  
“How much, you think?”  
“Nights like tonight?” Justin said, looking around. “About three, four hundred.”  
I gulped. That was a lot of money, a lot more than I made battling Pokemon. “A-and the chefs?”  
“Most make around fourteen, fifteen an hour and work from twelve in the afternoon until twelve or so at night, so… a hundred and sixty eight?” Justin said, double checking the number on his phone. “Yeah. So, if it’s money you’re after…” He shrugged.  
“Become a waiter?”  
Justin smiled and nodded. “When you get brought in for an interview, make sure you let them know that I sent you.”  
“I will!” I said, smiling. “Thanks!”  
Justin smiled again and walked off. Becoming a chef didn’t sound like it would be that bad, but I wanted to make a living and, come on, three to four hundred a night? That would definitely be more than enough. I didn’t have a pen, so I would have to drop everything off tomorrow; my resume, application and cover letter. You bet your ass I was a professional, if nothing else.  
I looked over at Luxray, who was looking around at the other Pokemon in the restaurant. When our gazes met, I smiled at him again and took one of his front paws. I looked at it, felt its weight, the soft, yet scratchy paw pads on the bottom of his foot and felt the dangerous feeling claws in his foot that he had retracted. I asked him to show me his claws and I gulped. They were easily an inch long, maybe a bit longer, I’m not good at lengths and looked like they wouldn’t have any trouble at all eviscerating anything biological in nature. I set his paw down and watched as he brought them back into his foot, suddenly glad he hadn’t pinned me down with them to keep me from getting up last night.  
It might have been the painkillers, or something else, but for some reason, I couldn’t keep my hands off of him. Whether it was running my hands through his huge mane of dark, black hair, rubbing the golden bands on its front legs and feeling the differences between the two different fur colors, everything about Luxray just enthralled me.  
He gave me a lick on the cheek, but when I looked at him, smiling, he wasn’t looking at me. Instead, he was looking behind me. I turned around, wiping his saliva off of me and came almost nose to nose with what seemed to be a Pokemon Trainer.  
“Hey, you’re that kid, right?” He sneered. “The kid who lost the Championship match? Against Alder, no less!”  
“Yeah, what of it?” I said, realizing now just how dull everything seemed. I'm glad that I didn't get more than one of these pain killers.  
“Just wanted to tell you that you and your team suck!” He said, laughing and walking away.  
“Asshole…” I murmured, frowning with Luxray. I heard his deep, throaty growls that usually came when he was about to fight a Pokemon, and his claws were out and almost gleaming in the light of the restaurant. I put my hand on his chest and shook my head. “No point, let them hate.”  
All he did was growl.  
“Don’t worry about them, Lux.” I continued, giving him a couple of scratches. “He didn’t even know my name, I doubt most people will remember me by the time this week is over.”  
His claws did retract, but I could tell that he still desired the blood of that kid. I did too, if I was honest, but…  
No point in killing someone for an insult. I wasn’t that crazy.  
Yet.  
The food came shortly after and the two of us dug into it almost immediately. I didn’t even have to respond to Justin when he asked if we wanted a refill, he just poured. Before I could thank him through my mouth full of food, he was off and, in hindsight, I’m glad I didn’t thank him with a mouth full of burger.  
It was a good burger, though. A bit too rare for me to give it five out of five stars, but I did ask for the chef’s choice. Each bite seemed to give me a bit of strength and when I was done with it, everything almost seemed all right.  
Justin came by a bit later and handed me the check.  
Thirty five dollars and sixty eight cents.  
Pretty decent amount for the food we got.  
I look up to see Luxray licking the plate clean and couldn’t help yet again to smile. He was like a big ‘ol Meowth.  
After paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, I left the restaurant, thankfully not running into that little insulting shitbird as I walked out of the doors. It was getting dark out and I decided that it would be a good time to find a hotel in this town, maybe fill the application out. Most hotels here had printers in the lobby, and I knew that there was an account I used to write essays and whatnot back when I was in school that definitely have a resume of mine on it. It would have to be updated, but it all would be worth it if I could get a job there.  
I made my way to the hotel with Luxray beside me and sighed when I saw it. Luxray looked up and nuzzled me, as if trying to comfort me. I thankfully gave him a few scratches behind his ears again and walked into the hotel lobby.  
There were a few rooms on the third floor the manager for the night said I could rent out for the night, and I chose one with a couple of numbers I considered lucky. Who knows if it would work or not, but I needed all the help I could get at this point.  
I thanked the clerk behind the counter and left to go to the elevator. Nobody seemed yet to recognize me and it confused me. I thought that it would have been a bigger deal, but…  
“Hey,” I called the clerk.  
He looked up from his newspaper, not saying a word. His eyes seemed to speak for him.  
“Do you watch any Championship battles here? Like, in the lobby?” I asked, trying my best not to smile.  
“Not really. I just read about them. Why, you lose one, something like that?” He asked.  
“Nope, just wondering. Good night.” I called, turning to the elevator.  
The clerk just grunted and flipped the newspaper back open. I was a little offended that he didn’t say anything back, but at this point I think I was a little too exhausted and higher on drugs than I ever had been before to care about a lack of a response. The elevator dinged open and Luxray and I were brought up to the third floor. Once the elevator doors opened, the smell of old carpet hit me and I could tell that Luxray wasn’t a big fan of it either. The two of us quickly made it to our room and I opened the door quickly, slamming it behind me.  
The room smelled a bit better than the hallway and it was a big relief. Luxray jumped onto the bed almost immediately. He circled around it a few times before laying in the middle, his paws hanging off the edge of the bed and his head resting in between his powerful looking front legs.  
I chuckled and tossed my backpack down by a dresser that had a TV on it, as well as a couple of other things. A guidebook for the city we were in, a box of tissues, a TV remote and a couple of magazines. After sitting down, I took my socks and shoes off and threw them clean across the room. I didn’t want to know what the devastation hiking for two days without changing the socks would smell like. The television was turned on and I surfed the channels for what seemed like forever as Luxray softly snored away next to me. Nothing good was on and it was getting a little late in the day, so I decided a shower was in order.  
It was when I saw the giant gash on the back of my shirt that I realized that I hadn’t changed like I wanted to, and was still in my clothing from yesterday. You’d think that I would have had this revelation as soon as I took my boots off, but hey, I fell down a cliff and was on painkillers; that’s a pretty good excuse for not processing things.  
As I stripped off my pants and underwear, I groaned when I saw the outlines of dark purple bruises near my back. Once I got into the bathroom, the lights were turned on and I examined myself further.  
Yikes.  
My back had a pretty large bruise on it, but purple, red and yellow marks were also all over my upper arms, elbows, and legs. It was kind of terrifying to look at if I was honest with myself, and would explain why I was so sore. Well, that and falling down a fucking hill.  
I turned the shower on, wincing as I bent down to fanagle the faucet. It wasn’t hard to find where the hot water was and after I set my glasses on the sink, I was soon shivering from the hot water on my tender skin and muscles. It was painful, but it was a good pain, the type of pain you didn’t mind self-inflicting upon yourself. Scratching a bug bite. Running your poison-ivy infected arm under scalding hot water. Rubbing your eyes too hard.  
I carefully scrubbed my sore body with the hotel-provided soap and my hair shortly afterwards. There were memories and thoughts that came to me in the shower and I tried my best to ignore them. More negative than positive, unfortunately and it threatened to devour me with that dark place I had been in after my fall.  
I quickly turned the water off and stepped away from the warmth onto the cold, hard tile of the bathroom floor. The towels that they had in for my use were a bit too soft for my liking, but I came to realize that beggars which, for all intents and purposes was what I was, could not be choosers.  
After my body had been inadequately dried, I stepped back into the room and collapsed back onto the bed. The application was on the nightstand beside me and I decided that it would be a good time to fill it out. I grabbed it and a pen in the drawer and got to work.  
Let’s see here…  
Relevant job experience? Not really, no. Previous work? Ah, that was easy. Pokemon Trainer. One year. How was I with people? Good, I’d say. Wait… I’m trying to get a job here. I am the best with people. You couldn’t hire someone that was better with people than I was. How do I work under pressure? Well, I was a Pokemon Trainer, so I’d say I can handle all sorts of pressure.  
It seemed to go on and on, but thankfully it didn’t seem like it had been generated by a computer. The questions seemed to be carefully thought out, not just asking me so they can scan it, run a program and see how a software would think I would do working at that restaurant.  
After longer than I would like to admit, it was done. I felt like I was able to breathe for the first time since I started and set it on the nightstand. After I cracked my knuckles and took a deep, relaxing breath, I turned the TV back on and laid back down. I finally found a show I had started to watch back when I was a kid, some animated cartoon, but it was still a classic in my opinion.  
I wanted to drift off to sleep, but Luxray was still hogging the bed. I looked over at him and smiled. He was on his back, paws up in the air and slightly bent, belly exposed and…  
L-legs wide open.  
I wasn’t a stranger to my Pokemon’s genitals, it was like owning a pet, you know? You don’t dress your Meowth just so her slit isn’t visible. Same concept with Luxray, but something about him was just… Especially appealing tonight. The way his sheath gently drifted down with gravity, his large, fuzzy, black ball sack with it.  
For the first time ever, I reached over and felt his balls. Gently, as not to wake him, that it. They were warm. Squishy. I could feel two large eggs inside. My heart was racing and I was growing a bit stiff between my legs. I smelled my hand and almost shivered. It was him that I was smelling. Everything that I liked about how he smelled was currently on my hand; that woodsy, ozoney smell…  
I reached back and touched them again, picking them up in my hand. It was more than enough to fill it and it seemed to weigh so much. Once I let it go, I rubbed in between his sack and his thigh, feeling what must have been the softest fur anywhere on his body. My fingers ran over to his asshole and I touched it as well, not pushing in, just touching. It felt… puckered.  
After moving my hands back to his balls, I gently grabbed them again and just played with them. They were much bigger than my own and the fur just made them so much more fun to play with. I kept fondling them and soon saw a red dot poke out from his sheath.  
I gulped when I saw his cock begin to grow out of the sheath, coming out more and more, revealing all of its beautiful, erect secrets. The slightly arrowhead looking tip, the small barbs that ran all along his cock and the wide knot that popped out of the sheath soon after his length was revealed to me.  
It was long, that was for sure. I didn’t have anything to measure it with, but it was easily bigger than my own length, even with my strongest erection, he still would have been three or four inches bigger than me and I was about average for a human, about five, five and a half inches on a good day. Which meant that… If it was three or even four inches longer than mine…  
I was looking at a cock at least nine and a half inches long, not including his knot.  
Upon that realization, I gulped.  
Would I dare to touch him? If I decided to do anything in return to him, like… anything, I didn't think my body would be able to handle it. My heart began to beat like a drum for the first time in my life as my hand slowly, shakily drew near his length.  
When it connected, when the barbs gently tickled the palm of my hand, I gulped. For the first time since I had fondled his balls, I looked over at him. Luxray was awake and looking at me, a different kind of grin I had never seen before on his face. He looked almost excited, like a dream had come true. It did scare me when I saw him, however and I pulled my hand off his cock.  
“S-sorry, Luxray.” I stuttered out. “I don’t know what got into me.”  
He and I both looked at my cock, and the burning shame that I felt was only amplified. My perfectly average looking member was erect and throbbing between us. His length put mine to shame for sure. I tried to cover myself with a blanket, but before I could get it covered, Luxray jumped up and dove down.  
I yelped as I felt his large, powerful paws on the top of my thighs, so close to my cock. I still had the blanket in my hand, but watched Luxray. He looked at me, his red and yellow eyes seemingly looking through me and into my soul, at the lust I now felt for him and for the want my painfully erect cock showed with each demanding throb. Without saying anything, Luxray bent down and gave my cock the best sensation I had ever felt. I always wondered how his sandpapery tongue would feel on my length, but even my wildest dreams were leagues away from how it actually felt.  
Luxray’s tongue, with just a single swipe, sent me spiraling into a sea of sensations, from the sparkling electricity that ran around my body, to the warmth that his tongue and saliva gave me. I instantly asked for more as he looked innocently up at me and he obliged.  
He began to slowly lap at my cock, dragging me up with every lick as every muscle in my body tensed at his tongue, not because of the electricity, but because of the pleasure he sent me to with every lick. His tongue was warm and wet, and the rough texture gave me a higher degree of pleasure I didn’t know was possible.  
Luxray picked up the pace of his licks, paying special attention to my tip, which I was sure had precum pouring out of it. I began to whimper and ran my hands through his hair as his tongue wrapped around my tip for a second at a time before being withdrawn, only to have it shoot out again and bring that pleasure back. After he was satisfied, Luxray went back to the base of my wet, tingling cock and kept licking its length. I couldn’t help the pants and sheepish moans that came from me as he kept obediently licking, and Luxray must of known just how tight my balls were, just how close I was to shooting a long overdue load onto his snout, because he rammed my entire cock deep into his mouth.  
I screamed as I felt his sharp teeth drive past my cock and his muzzle press against my groin, and began to half whimper, half giggle at what I had just done. Luxray smiled, but kept my cock in his mouth, moving his tongue all around it. He didn’t stop and I put my hands on his head in preparation for what was to come. I didn’t want to thrust in and out, I wanted him to bring me to orgasm as fast as he wanted to.  
It didn’t take long. I moaned louder than I felt as if I ever had before and the tingling I felt in my cock shot out in thick, white ropes into his mouth. Luxray clamped down and I started to grunt rhythmically as he sucked the seed from my cock.  
My legs were trembling and at this point, I didn’t know if it was from the orgasm or the electricity he was licking into me, but I loved every second of it. I don’t know the volume of cum I shot into his maw, but he held my cock in for a long time, his tongue sluggishly licking up every drop of my seed even after I thought I was done shooting my load.  
Once he thought I was done, he pulled off my drooping, tingly, wet cock and gave it one final lick. I shivered with delight and rubbed his head. His paws were still on my thighs, pressing down so comfortably that, if he laid down on my groin, I probably would have fallen asleep, but there was no way.  
I got up and he moved off of me, rising to his feet and watching me.  
“Lay down.” I demand.  
I wasn’t going to take no for an answer, but luckily, Luxray obeyed. He laid down on his legs and I had to push and pull him to that his head was near the pillows, he was on his back and there was enough room at the end of the bed for me to kneel down, so close to his cock…  
My hands were sweaty and I was having second thoughts about this. It’s not like he would mind if I just went to bed now, right? If he did mind, it wasn’t like he could object to it… Maybe.  
His cock looked so… Intimidating.  
Barbs, a knot… The whole nine yards. The more I had my doubts though, the more I began to kick myself in the butt, though. He had licked and sucked me off without any complaints, why shouldn’t I do so to him?  
I wasn’t a greedy person, after all, and what goes around comes around and I had a feeling those large balls weren’t just for show.  
“All right… Here goes nothing.” I said once I got a firm hold of his cock.  
It was warm, and those barbs… What would they feel like? As I held his shaking member in my hand, I look up to see him blushing heavily, a nervous look on his face. I thought that was a bit funny. He had no reason to be nervous!  
I was the one with the smaller cock!  
With the knowledge that this was new territory for not only myself, but for him, I licked from the base of his bulging, throbbing knot, ran my tongue along the barbs which, to my delight, tingled instead of hurt, and up to his narrow, arrowhead looking tip. Luxray almost instantly began to purr as I licked again and again, almost getting used to it. It still felt… Wrong to be doing this, but... This had been the best night of my life so far.  
I gave him another lick and was surprised to taste something salty on my tongue. I look down and, to my amazement, saw that Luxray was already shooting his load. I didn’t think much after that, just instantly plugged my mouth with his cock. I looked up after gulping his seed down and saw that his tongue was out and he was panting heavily as he shot his load into me.  
And then, after a few seconds, the spigot was turned off and the cum stopped shooting. That was a bit… Too easy.  
I swallowed his salty cum and looked up. Luxray was looking down and I could tell now why he was blushing. Maybe it was due to how fast he shot his load, or how fast he knew he would shoot it. He might have the bigger cock, but his instincts seemed to demand him to cum a fuck load quicker than my own biology did.  
This was gonna be fun.  
Luxray tried to struggle away from me, but now I smiled and gripped beneath his knot harder.  
“Oh no, mister, don’t think you’re getting off that easy.” I said, giving him an extra long lick afterwards. Luxray whimpered and stopped trying to wrestle away from me.  
He looked down, whining a bit, but I could tell from the precum that he was enjoying this. I licked him again and again, moving my tongue all around his barbed, knotted shaft, paying special attention to his quivering tip. I would trace lines around the barbs, almost playing a game with myself.  
How long could I lick before I ran into a barb? If I lost, I would try to see how far I could deep-throat his cock. Most of the time I lost and Luxray would lose his marbles when I drove his cock deep into my mouth. I could only get half way in before I gagged and pulled it out of my mouth. With my punishment complete, it was back to tracing the lines.  
Not for much longer, however.  
It was a game, after all. Games were meant to be lost most, if not all, the time. And every time I lost, I would repeat the process of slowly working his length inside my throat, as far as I could manage. His legs tried to trap me on his cock multiple times, but I was able to avoid that. The last thing I needed him to do was fuck my face with those powerful looking thighs and his huge cock.  
To my delight, he began to whimper in a high pitched voice again, and I stroked him off as his seed shot out of him yet again. Every time I stroked up with the pulse of cum, it flew onto his belly. Each time his cock throbbed, I saw his paws tighten together, shaking as the cum shot out of his cock. I didn’t want to have a second dinner tonight -yet- so for his second orgasm, that was all I did; hard strokes along the length of his cock. He lasted a bit longer than the first time he ejaculated, and there were at least ten pulses of cum, ten ropes of cum, that had landed on his belly. He looked down at me, wanting, almost begging me, to stop, but there was no fucking way.  
I was enjoying this too much.  
Luxray roared softly as I sucked the rest of the cum from his cock, savoring the salty aftertaste of a load well shot, and started to suck on his tip. I wanted to see how fast I could get him to shoot another load, his third load, into my mouth. The first one had been unexpected and I hadn’t been able to taste him, his very essence, everything he was and ever would be, as much as I wanted to.  
Luxray began to hump my mouth rapidly, but I held the base of his cock, so he wasn’t able to push into my mouth more than an inch at a time. With my free hand, I began to jerk him off, paying special attention to the knot that rested at the base of his cock. I couldn’t describe the whimpers and cute little murrs that came from Luxray as I sucked his tip and stroked his barbed length. They were just too adorable for such a large, intimidating Pokemon to be making.  
I began to use my tongue more, tracing around his tip with it, feeling the opening where I hoped a huge load would quickly shoot out of, feeling the bottom of it… It was awesome. So warm and the best part was, it was like I was sucking on a finger. His tip was squishy, but it wasn’t gross to suck on. It didn’t taste or smell bad and it was a lot more exciting than I had thought.  
Luxray roared loudly and I grunted as I felt his legs clamp onto my head. His knot unexpectedly pushed out of my hand and he took full advantage of my weak grip. I started to gag as he fucked my mouth, driving his cock deeper and deeper into me, and I felt like I was about to vomit.  
It took all I had in me not to, but Luxray soon stopped. I almost wanted him to continue, but I was glad I had a chance to…  
I felt the first rope slam down my throat and instinct took over. I began sucking and didn’t stop until I was force to swallow a tasty mouthful of his seed. It was somewhat salty, and made my mouth tingle, go figure, but fuck…  
It was like doing a shot of hard liquor. It went down hard and made me feel lightheaded as it slowly made its way down my throat and into my stomach. I felt warm inside, but he was still somehow shooting more cum out and I had to keep sucking.  
Do you know what it’s like to swallow mouthful after mouthful of Pokecum?  
If you don’t seriously, go find the nearest Pokemon and suck him off. Especially if it’s a Luxray, bonus points for that.  
After the third mouthful of cum that traveled down my throat, guess what, I was greeted by a fourth and a fifth. It was getting a little ridiculous, but then I realized; like I had thought earlier, those big ‘ol balls weren’t there for show.  
They packed a punch.  
After the sixth and final literal mouthful of cum, his legs finally relaxed and I was able to pull off his cock. The final shot of this forbidden ichor was creeped down my throat and I started to gasp. My head felt light and my insides were racing with energy. What I knew most of all, was that my prick was especially hard. I looked down and saw a small puddle of cum beneath me.  
Was it mine, or his?  
I didn’t know at this point.  
“Lux…ray…” He panted out, looking down at me.  
“That was a lot…” I stammered out, smiling.  
He didn’t do anything but look at me, grinning like a mad Pokemon. I laid down next to him, pushing my arm under his neck and bringing his head in closer to mine. We laid like that for a long time, heartbeats in tandem as everything in our lives slowly got better with each passing second. I felt a tingly lick on my face and I snorted. It was unexpected and we both laughed a bit before I looked him in the eyes and kissed him on his maw. His wet nose pressed against mine, his piercing red and yellow eyes looking deep into my own dark brown eyes, it just felt so right. So perfect, even though he couldn’t kiss back due to his lack of lips. He did start to lick me, though and I lost it at that. For the second time today, I couldn’t contain myself as he licked and licked and I had to shove him away before I threw up from all the laughter.  
He gave one final lick as I recovered from his tingly lick and I laid down again with him.  
“I love you, you know what?”  
“Luxray…” He murred out as I rested my head on his.  
I hugged him harder and eventually, with a full belly and a full heart, I fell asleep on him. I didn’t turn the lights out, didn’t put the “Do not Disturb,” sign on the door knob, didn’t even pull a blanket over us. I didn’t care who saw the two of us. I had literally nothing to be ashamed of anymore.  
. . .  
The clock read nine when I awoke.  
Luxray had turned away from me as we slept together and I gave the back of his mane a few scratches. He didn’t wake up, so I turned and got up. My clothing was still torn, but luckily, I had another set that I could wear today. A black shirt and hoodie, blue pants and black and white shoes. Not professional, but not sweatshirts and pants either.  
Today, all I had planned was to get hired at that restaurant. I didn’t think it would be easy, especially since I was known as a failure by anyone who watched the Championship League, and I was betting against the odds that nobody at the restaurant watched it. My hope was that, like the person in the hotel lobby, they had watched something else. Football, soccer, tennis… Extreme Ironing?  
Literally anything else, anything that would help me get a job there.  
I shook Luxray awake and laughed at his bedhead. His mane hadn’t been well-groomed yet, and he looked ridiculous instead of intimidating. I double checked my resume on my phone as he groomed himself, making a few corrections here and there before we left.  
I didn’t plan on going back to the hotel and it’s not like I could save my clothing because of how ripped they were, so I decided to leave it for the housekeeper. Everything else I took, however; glasses, obviously, boots, backpack and hotel soaps and shampoos. When the two of us got to the lobby, there wasn't a breakfast there. It would explain why it was only fifty bucks a night. I gave the key back to the clerk and paid for the room in cash before leaving with a still groggy Luxray. I needed to go to the library to print my resume out and make a cover letter. Not a big deal; cover letters were easy to write.

Dear Hiring Manager,  
I am interested in applying for the waitstaff opportunity you are offering. I believe that I would be a perfect match for who you need; I am outgoing by nature and love working with people. While I don’t have much experience waiting on tables, I have a strong memory and am excellent with any type of personality that I would have to deal with, should you decide to hire me. I believe that I would be able to pick the trade up extremely quickly and would be a perfect and necessary addition to your crew. In addition to my memory and coping skills, I have been on the road as a Pokemon Trainer for the past year and even made it to the Elite Four, which I believe is a testament to just how dedicated I can be to a job I believe in.  
In conclusion, I believe that I would be a perfect fit for your crew. I am hard working, dedicated to anything I put my mind to and I know I have what it takes to make it at your establishment.  
Thank you for your consideration,  
Marc H.  
After I spell checked the document, I printed it out, along with my resume. I was pretty proud of the cover letter and after it was done, also made a thank-you letter. I wasn’t taking any chances and I was told by my guidance counselor in high school that thank-you letters were important.  
I got all the papers in order; the resume, cover letter, application and thank-you letter, paid for them, and left the library. My heart was racing as Luxray and I made it to the restaurant from last night and I was glad to see that it was open, albeit dead.  
I opened one of the double doors and was greeted by a different hostess than the beauty from last night. She was pretty old, maybe in her sixties, but looked rather matronly, in a way.  
“Hello!” She said, smiling. “Table for two?”  
“Uh… No, I’m actually here to apply for a job. Justin told me that this place was hiring.”  
“Did he now? Well, I'm sure Ian's in the back, somewhere. Let's go find him." The two of us turned to walk, but after a single step, she turned. "I’m Kathy, by the way!” She said, holding out her hand.  
“Marc.” I told her, giving her a firm, yet gentle, handshake.  
She smiled and I didn’t know fear up until this point. I told Luxray to wait and followed Kathy to the bar. I hadn’t even known that there was one here, I really could have used a drink last night.  
I looked at the bottles for a while and a rather large bartender came over. He was wearing the black that I guessed all waitstaff wore and had slicked back, black hair and a large, yet well-groomed beard.  
“What can I get for ya?” He asked.  
“Little early to be drinking, don’t you think?” I said nervously. I was trying to be funny and to my credit, he did laugh.  
“You look a little young anyway. So if you’re not here to drink, what are ‘ya here for?” He asked.  
“A job, hopefully.”  
“Ah! Name’s Damion! Nice to meet you…” He looked at my resume, “Marc. Yeah, we have a good crew, but people have jus’ been quittin’ left and right.”  
“Any reason?” I was a bit worried.  
“Naw, none that I know. A couple who worked here quit once they had a kid, another decided to become a Pokemon trainer even though he was fifty years old and the last guy quit because he was a disgruntled dishwasher.” Damian explained, counting on his fingers with every person that left.  
“Huh.”  
“Hey! You Marc?” Came a loud, cheerful voice.  
“Yes!” I said, instantly standing up.  
“Aw, no need for that. I can tell you’re a good kid.” The boss, it seemed, also was a rather large person. Larger than Damion, but he was also taller than him, so he just appeared like a giant. He had ginger hair, a long beard and a worn out face that seemed to match his gray chef coat. I took his hand, however and gave it my best shake. He looked down and smiled. “Nice shake!”  
“Thank you, sir!” I said, sitting down once he had sat.  
“No need for that. Call me Ian.” Ian said, taking my resume and my papers. “Let’s see here… Resume… Nice… Elite Four?” He looked me up and down before pushing a lip up and nodding. “I can see that, I can see that…” He read through everything else and it caused my heart to race. I hadn’t felt this nervous in years. “You know, normally, I wouldn’t hire someone for my waitstaff with no relevant experience, but besides the fact that I need more people, you were the second person to ever write a thank-you note.”  
Ian grabbed my papers, held them upright so they all fell in line and smiled. He held out his hand and I took it. “Welcome aboard, Marc.”  
“Thank you!” I said, almost wanting to cry.  
“Can you work tonight?” He asked after letting go.  
“I might. I’m new to town and I don’t exactly have a place to live besides the hotel.” I explained, rubbing my hands together nervously.  
“All right, well, tell you what, you find a place, buy a pair of black pants and then come in. Just make sure it’s by the end of the week.” Ian said, giving me another smile before turning and leaving.  
“Holy shit…” I said, looking at Damion. He was smiling and nodded to me before passing me a cup of… something.  
“Welcome to the crew.”  
“Thanks!” I said, drinking whatever was in the cup.  
It was a coke. No booze.  
I looked back up at Damian, who was smirking.  
“Don’t think I’d be selling alcohol to a minor, no sir!” He said, chuckling as he walked away.  
I realized that I never told Ian about how I knew Justin. I guess it just never came up. I laughed, shaking my head before downing the rest of the drink and headed out. Kathy was petting Luxray, much to his enjoyment, as I approached her. She got up, a broad smile on her face.  
“So, how’d it go?” She asked me.  
“You’re looking at the newest waiter in town.” I said, smiling.  
Kathy squealed and, unexpectedly, pulled me into a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back and she let go. “Don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything, dear!”  
“I won’t!” I said, laughing as I turned to go.  
“Bye, cutie!” She said.  
Confused, I turned and looked back and saw that she was waving to Luxray, not me. I breathed a sigh of relief as we left and laughed. Somehow, the sun seemed brighter.  
“Luxray?” My friend growled up to me.  
“Got the job, buddy.” I said, kneeling down and hugging him. Luxray lent me his head for as long as I needed it, and it was nice to be able to hug someone for as long as you needed to. I got up and straightened out my hoodie. “Time to find a place to stay.”  
Luckily, the wonders of having a phone quickly became apparent. I was able to find three apartments, all within my price range and all within Opelucid City. I chose the cheapest one, because I didn't exactly have the highest standards, and called the landlord. That was a bit of an understatement, actually. I thought about calling the landlord maybe seventeen times, had her number on my phone, just waiting to press call about six times and the only reason I decided to bother her was because I desperately needed a job and, well… no apartment, no job.  
She sounded tired and rough.  
“Yes?” Was all she said.  
“Hey, um… I saw that you had an apartment for rent?”  
“What about it?”  
“Well, I was looking for a place to live immediately.” I hoped she could hear the desperation in my voice.  
“What do you do for a living?”  
“I’m a waiter.”  
“Income?”  
“Based on t-tips, but usually around seven, maybe eight hundred a week?”  
“References?”  
“I’ve… uh… been a Pokemon trainer for the past year. None.”  
“Emmm…” She said, before taking a deep breath. “Are you quiet?”  
“As a mouse.”  
“Alright. Don’t make me regret taking you in.” She said. She listed off the address and I thanked her profusely before she hung up.  
She was a bit of an asshole, but I fucking had a place to live! Luxray and I quickly went across town to where the apartment was; only a thirty minute walk from the restaurant. I buzzed the name she told me to buzz, and I heard a loud, grumpy voice.  
“Who is it?”  
“Marc. We were just on the phone?”  
“You’re fast, kid.” She said. She didn’t sound pleased.  
I heard the gate unlock and Luxray and I went inside. The apartment was maybe ten stories tall and had five rooms on each side of the building. It didn’t seem trashy at all, which was definitely a big factor in why I chose this apartment as opposed to the others. The front door opened and a small, fat, old lady opened the door. She was wearing an warn-down pink dress and had those large, thick rimmed crazy cat-lady glasses I’ve never seen anyone unironically wear before. She didn’t look crazy to see me and jerked a hand inwards.  
I quickly followed her in and tried to greet her, but she just waved me off.  
“Your apartment’s on the fourth floor, room Four H.” She said and held out her hand. “First, last and security.”  
“How much would that be?” I asked.  
“Twenty-one hundred.”  
I took my winnings from last night out and counted them out. That, combined with the winnings from the battles against the Elite Four, were eighteen hundred. I grew pale and she seemed to recognize that.  
“I only have eighteen…” I said, giving her my best puppy-dog eyes. “I can get the rest by tonig-”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure that when I die, I’m sainted.” She said, snatching the money out of my hand and counting it. “I usually don’t allow Pokemon in my building either, but…” She looked at Luxray and smiled. “My dad had one of those so I’ll allow him, and only him," She paused for a second, and looked in my eyes. For some reason, she was really quite terrifying. "to be out of his Pokeball.”  
“Thank you…” I said, not believing my luck.  
“Yeah, whatever. Get me the money by the end of the day, or I’m kicking you out.” She said, handing me the key and leaving.  
“I will!” I yelled after her.  
I looked down at Luxray, completely awestruck. He smiled back at me and I couldn’t hold back anymore. I booped him again on the nose and he sneezed, looking at his nose in confusion. After a small laughing fit, we walked to the elevator and up to the fourth floor we went.  
The hallway had a brown carpet, with nicotine stained white paint, but at least the place smelled a bit fresher than the hotel. It might have had something to do with all the air fresheners out and about, but whatever.  
4H.  
The door was wooden, with a bronze doorknob. The “H” in 4H was falling loose and I decided I would fix it myself once I was situated. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was a little small, but it was still more than enough. There was a short hallway, big enough for a small coat closet, before it led to a large room. It was a studio, so that was it. The kitchen and everything else for food was on the bottom left most wall and I was glad to see I wouldn’t need to be buying a fridge or stove or anything like that. The apartment was completely empty, save for the appliances, however. The walls were brick and white and the floor looked like it was made of very old wood. In the corner of the apartment was a door, which I guessed led to a bathroom. I was right, and saw a small toilet, sink and one-man shower inside.  
“Holy shit…” I said again. I didn’t like swearing, but… this apartment was lit.  
“Lux!” Luxray exclaimed as he laid down in some sunlight.  
I could already see how I would situate everything. A TV here, a bed there… I would store my clothing in the coat closet to save space, especially since all you needed for winter around here was a windbreaker at most. I walked around the apartment for a bit, before looking down at Luxray. He was lying down like he was yesterday, legs wide and open for me to look at. He was smiling. He knew what was up.  
I don’t know why this was, but for some reason, this day was fucking awesome. Be it a cosmic apology for that fall yesterday, or just my past life being one of pious deeds and good work towards the betterment of humanity that had now come back to help me, this day was just…  
Too good for words.  
After my clothing was in a bundle on the floor, I sat down and fondled Luxray a little bit. He wasn’t playing around like he was yesterday; he pretty much instantly got an erection.  
What to do, what to do…  
I could suck him off again.  
That was fun. Maybe he could lick me off…  
Or maybe…  
I stuck my finger in my mouth and slobbered all over it and brought it to his rear. I stuck it in and my heart beat a little faster as I felt it contract around me. Luxray’s cock visibly pulsed and I could tell from the groans in his throat that he was happy.  
I pushed it in and out of his asshole for a little while, getting used to his heat, the strength at which he contracted with and felt around as much as possible inside him. It was amazing how tight he was. Luxray was a big Pokemon and… well, imagining me sticking my cock in his rear just gave me an erection, especially when I thought about what the heat would feel like. I began to imagine that my finger was my cock, which only made me harder.  
I made him flip over and dragged his rear close to my face. It didn’t smell bad at all, just more of that woodsy, ozony essence. I was sitting cross-legged and grabbed his hind quarters and gave his furrowed hole a small taste. My mind must have blocked out any bad tasting thing, because as I licked, I didn’t taste anything I would regret. As I explored his creased hole, I began slowly dipping my tongue into it every now and again. He would give a small groan at times and I felt something drip onto my leg.  
I looked down and saw that he was leaking precum.  
Good. That’ll come in handy later.  
I began to eat his ass out with a renewed vigor, not afraid of anything that he could possibly do to me. My tongue dipped in and out of him, licking him clean and spitting what remained into his asshole. As I licked and poked in, I grabbed his erect cock and slowly began to stroke him off. I expected it and he gave it to me; small little bucks. Nothing too harsh, he was just enjoying himself. I kept pushing in and could feel him contrast on my tongue when I brought it deeper and deeper into him.  
Not before long, as usual, I could feel him rhythmically contrasting on my tongue. Patters of cum fell to the floor and he was panting heavily, as if begging to be fucked by me.  
Only once I decided he had had enough, I pushed him down. Luxray allowed me to move him around until his twitching cock was up in the air with the rest of his body. He looked at me, smiling broadly as I brought my cock close to his asshole.  
I returned the smile as I pushed my cock in and groaned loudly. I thought I was used to his pressure; after all, I had been eating his asshole out for the past five minutes and fingering him before that, but as I stretched him out by shoving my erection into him, he showed me just how wrong I was.  
I grabbed his paws for support as I rammed my cock deep inside him and once our pelvises met fully, I was surprised to see him ejaculating yet again. I started to laugh and grabbed his cock, beating him off further as he yipped in pleasure.  
“We’re just getting started, boy.” I said, pulling my cock out to the tip.  
Luxray grunted as I shoved it back in and began to work into a slight rhythm. As I fucked him, I was mesmerized by the bouncing of his balls as they jiggled up and down with each thrust. He was a lot warmer than my tongue led me to believe, but what surprised me the most was just how tight this gigantic Pokemon was. When I felt around with my finger, I guess it had felt bigger than it really was, but after sticking my cock in and pulling it completely out, I could tell that it wasn’t.  
I leaned on his legs as I fucked him, which enabled me to fuck him harder, my balls slamming into his tail with loud whumps as I dove into him. He started to gently purr as he was fucked and the intense rumbling caused his asshole to start to vibrate. I yelped as it added another whole dimension to this experience and began to fuck just a tiny bit quicker.  
Luxray couldn’t stand it, however and again, more cum spurted out from his cock. I didn’t help beat him off, because as he was shooting his load again, he was contracting and, like a Ekans to its prey, was suffocating my cock in his warm flesh. I caught a groan in my mouth and turned it into a grunt as I tried and failed, to pull my cock out. He was just too tight.  
Whenever I tried to pull out, his muscles just pulled me right back in against my will and it actually felt amazing. It was something I didn’t even know was possible, but fuck, I was glad it was.  
His asshole eventually stopped literally milking my cock and I was able to pull out, much to my dismay. Luxray looked down at me, smirking and I giggled.  
“That was fun!” I said, pushing my cock back in. “Do it again!"  
"?" He didn't understand.  
"Squeeze that booty!" I said, laughing.  
Luxray obliged and I moaned loudly as he somehow was able to exert more pressure on my cock. I couldn’t pull it out more than an inch before he sucked it back into his rear and this was really what got me.  
I tightly hugged his legs together, resting my face on his thighs as he milked the orgasm from my cock. Panting loudly, I didn’t hold back and shot my load deep inside him. Luxray held my cock deep in his rear and laid his front paws around my shoulders as I came inside him. His claws gently scratched my back as ropes of cum blasted into his large intestine, and I couldn’t help but shiver.  
Once the orgasm had died down to a manageable level, I tried pulling my cock out, but no such luck. Luxray looked deviously at me and only squeezed harder. I tried pulling out again and again, but nothing worked.  
“Can… can you let me out?” I said, whimpering.  
Luxray shook his head and the smile was there. That devious smile. I sighed and resigned to dying inside him. No big deal.  
It took a few minutes, but eventually I became flaccid enough to pull out myself.  
“Ha!” I said, my soft cock jiggling as I rose to my feet. “Take that!”  
Luxray got up and walked towards me. He didn’t stop and I had to back up a bit. Again, he offered no quarter and kept moving towards me. I knew the look on his face; he was about to pounce on his prey. I gulped.  
I was the prey.  
My rear hit the countertop.  
Luxray pawed me, gently turning me around. I let him and put both my hands on the countertop. Paws were on my shoulders in a matter of seconds, and his large head was looking at me from my shoulder. I nodded and opened my legs as wide as I felt comfortable.  
I had ever had anything up my rear; I was always too scared to put anything up there. My fear didn’t subside at this point. As his cock poked my frightened hole, I realized that it might have been a bad idea to let Lux-  
FUCK  
Luxray, with no warning, nor any sound at all, shoved his entire length into me, up to his knot. The pain was indescribably awful, feeling like a hot iron had been shoved up as far as I could go. I screamed and my knuckles turned white from how hard I gripped the countertop, but I didn’t move away. I wanted to, but I didn’t, for Luxray.  
I could feel him quivering as his cock rested deep inside me and I looked over at him to see his eyes tightly closed and his teeth gnashing against each other. I gave him a small kiss on his muzzle and nodded when he looked at me.  
Luxray nodded back and began to fuck me.  
Moaning was all I could do to stop from screaming like a girl as his barbed cock dragged in and out of me. It was pain, definitely, but pain I wanted to feel for him. As I was fucked like how I imagine Luxray would fuck one of his own kind, I slightly began to enjoy it. His barbs tickled my asshole as they left and the knot that pushed against my ass gave me something to fear afterwards. I didn’t know if I was physically able to take his knot inside me, but I was willing to try, for him.  
He began to pick up speed and I started to cry a little as his balls smacked into mine. His cock was able to reach places I didn’t even know I had, which was something completely else. I grabbed onto his paws that were on my shoulder and held on for dear life as I was nearly slammed down into the kitchen counter from his weight. This position seemed to give him a better vantage point, because, I swear, he was able to push even deeper inside of me.  
He began to slowly moan his name over and over again and I began to moan it was well. His cock was now slamming into me at what I assumed was as fast as he could, because that was sure what it felt like. I couldn’t feel the tickling of the barbs anymore, only the near constant motion of having a close to nine inch member ramming into my freshly broken-in asshole. I took my member in my hand as he fucked me and wildly began to jerk off. The saliva and cum from my own time with him was more than enough lubrication and very soon, even as he fucked me, slamming, his cock deep inside my asshole, I couldn’t help but shoot my load onto the counters.  
Luxray soon slowed down and I felt him push a bit harder and harder against me. What was he doing? I looked down and saw his large balls dwarfing mine and realized that they were doing that cute little pulsing thing they did when he was about to cum.  
Oh shit…  
With a roar from Luxray that nearly deafened me, I felt him slowly, but surely, push my asshole to its limits. Nanometer by nanometer, his knot was pushed inside me and I began to pant wildly like he was doing. With a final, rough shove, my own biology took care of it and sucked the knot in.  
I kept screaming as quietly as I could; the pain was unreal, but holy shit was it worth it. Luxray began to whimper and fill my asshole up with his seed and I couldn’t help but start to cry as he bit down on my shoulder.  
His teeth were too close to biting into me, but I tried to bear through it. I could feel my abdomen swelling with him cum as he shot more and more into me and I looked down again, watching in delight as his balls pulled upwards, emptying their weight into me, before falling downwards, spent for a few seconds. I couldn’t help but watch in amazement; I thought I had drained him out last night with that blowjob, but apparently not. It felt like my ass was about to burst, but his biology prevented that from happening with that huge knot of his. I gasped in surprise when I felt some of the tension in my ass being relieved. I looked down, but saw that he was still knotted inside my asshole, and realized that his cum was making its way further inside me than I realized.  
Once his massive load was shot into me, he slowly let go of my shoulder, and I whimpered and my hand shot up to it and felt the deep grooves from his teeth.  
“Lux…” He panted, seemingly apologizing.  
I didn’t respond, just pulled him in for another one of those awkward kisses that didn’t seem to work for him as well as they did for me. He licked my cheek in response and, for the millionth time, I giggled.  
“Well, what are we gonna do?” I said, looking behind at him.  
Luxray just looked at me, his red and yellow eyes seemingly not comprehending the question. I sighed and slowly rose to my full height. Luxray held onto my shoulders and baby-walked with me as I went over to the sunlight. It must have been quite the sight to see if there were any peeping toms.  
I got on my hands and knees, working with Luxray the entire time so I didn’t hurt him. Once there, we collapsed as one and I laid with him there, on the floor. One of his paws rested on my shoulder, the other I laid my head on. His knot was still deep inside my ass and, if I was honest with myself, I was scared to try and take it out.  
It was definitely a good thing that Ian told me to come to work when I was ready, otherwise it definitely would have been an interesting shift. Luxray moved his head downwards along the floor until it was resting on mine and I smiled, reaching up and scratching as best I could behind his ear as we cuddled.  
“I love you, buddy. You know that?” I asked.  
“Luxray.” He licked me and I licked back.  
Now it was his turn to laugh and boy, did he. We laughed together, on the floor, as one for who knows how long. I didn’t mind anymore that the Champion beat me so thoroughly. I didn’t mind that I had fallen off a cliff, or had become a failure in the eyes of the public. I didn’t mind that my destiny was waiting tables and serving food.  
I had Luxray.  
I had his long, crazy bed head. I had his deep, wonderful purrs when I scratched him behind his big dumb ears. I had him to live with and to become whatever came after best friends forever. Best of all, though, I had his giant knotted cock deep inside my ass and, at the end of the day, is there anything better than a twelve inch, barbed, knotted cock inside your cum-flooded body?  
This waiter doesn’t think so.

Thank you for reading!  
Just to let you know, I have a discord server. If you want to offer a suggestion - which I'll most likely write - or read the stories as I write them, it would be a good idea to join it! The code to join it is "x4ppb4j". All you do is get on Discord, hit "Join a Server," and enter that code, and that's it! You'll be in!


	13. Samurott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Female Trainer

Hot spring…  
It was all Hilda had wanted since she had started her Pokemon journey. She had dreamt of it as she battled gym leader and Pokemon trainer alike, but an opportunity to go to the Unova Hot Springs never arose. It was a travesty of unrivaled proportions.  
Hilda had seen pictures of it, read descriptions of it, even watched tour videos on it that tourists ate up. She knew the going rates for the spring (two hundred dollar season pass, thirty per-day), knew how the springs were heated (Geothermically heated groundwater), so needless to say, this trip she was taking made her heart leap with anticipation.  
Every step that she and her Samurott took together seemed just…  
Unreal. She was finally going to the Unova Hot Springs. It had been a long journey with her friends and Hilda couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the one walking beside her. His large, pointed horn, his cute whiskers and large, frightfully dangerous looking seamitars she had seen him use on many occasions.  
In fact, he was the reason they were on this trip. About a month ago, Hilda had successfully beaten not only the Elite Four, but the Champion as well. If she had been honest with herself, it was a pushover. If the Pokemon League wanted to make it challenging, they wouldn’t give the information of the Elite Four out like they did. They gave their Pokemon they used, the types they specialized in, the moves they knew, as well as all of their stats.  
Once Hilda had walked into the arena, she already knew everything she had needed to know in order to win. Every single one of her moves had been super-effective against her opponent's Pokemon, and the only time she remotely had a problem was when the Pokemon she needed had a super-effective move, but was at a type disadvantage against the trainer’s Pokemon.  
Nothing a little Hyper Potion couldn’t fix, however.  
In the end, well, it had been fun.  
The looks on the faces of her friends and family when she broke the news (Although, the fight had been broadcasted on every television in Unova, so was she really breaking the news?), the money she had gotten for the wins, as well as the prestige that came from beating the Pokemon League in record time. All in all, it took Hilda twenty minutes. The quickest time before that had been ten minutes longer, and she made sure everyone knew about it. Bragging was one of her favorite activities, after all.  
That, and destroying anyone foolish enough to challenge her.  
It had been quite a long time since anyone had dared to do that however, and most of her Pokemon had been retired at this point. She had caught a lot of Pokemon along the way, but the team she took into the Elite Four weren’t in a computer like the rest of them were. Hilda made sure that they were all cozy inside a Pokemon Daycare, even having to bribe the workers there to take them all instead of just two of them.  
Hilda liked visiting them as much as she could, but during her travels as a Pokemon Trainer, she never really had the opportunity to explore Unova as much as she originally wanted to. She wanted to see the sights and, well, with the money she earned when she defended her Championship title, she was now able to. Hilda would spend at least a week on a route or location, longer if it was a city, before moving on. If there was someone who came to challenge her, the Pokemon League sent a Zebstrika to bring her back.  
Most of the time she didn’t mind, but for the past three days, she fought back-to-back Pokemon battles to defend the title, and it got a little old. Zebstrika was definitely a good, well tamed Pokemon, but he brought dread into Hilda’s heart whenever she saw him.  
After the third day of consecutive Pokemon battles, Hilda had enough, and demanded a couple of days off. Her team could be healed with machines and potions as much as she saw fit, but after something as exhausting as fighting nonstop like they were doing, the strain got to them. She could see it in their eyes; the exhaustion, the need for rest and good food, and, mostly, the need for her to pay attention to them.  
It broke her heart when her Pokemon gave her that look, but… It was part of the job.  
But now it was different.  
Now she had been given a week off; a lot more time than she had wanted, and Hilda was determined to make the most of it. Her Pokemon were all in their Pokeballs with the exception of Samurott, and the two were headed to the Unova Hot Springs. Just saying the name made her get gooseflesh.  
“Rott…” Samurott murmured.  
Hilda looked down, and noticed that he was sniffing around on the ground. She watched him intently, wondering if he would find anything. During their adventure, Samurott had proven time and time again that his nose was second to none when it came to finding things. Gold Nuggets. TM’s. Pokeballs.  
He sniffed a bit, before snorting and looking up at her. Hilda shrugged, and the two continued to walk ever so closer to their destination.  
It was getting colder and colder out, it seemed.  
The sun was in the middle of the sky, yet… What little grass there was crunched under her feet. The dirt was rock hard, and there was always a constant chill in the air. Days like today, well, Hilda was glad she was wearing a coat.  
It was a beautiful thing; a long, white fur coat that ran down to her ankles. The sleeves ended in large poofs of fur, and the buttons were made of ivory. From what, she didn’t know. There were large pockets that always warmed her hands and even though there was a chill in the air, she was cozy. What she loved most about it however, was the hood. It had huge swathes of white fur around it and Hilda thought that she would easily be able to substitute it for a sleeping bag if she was ever in that position. Her friends had judged her, of course, and she didn’t blame them. The jacket had been about five hundred dollars, but it was worth every penny.  
Plus, it was a statement.  
When people saw someone like her with a large, intimidating Samurott in tow, most just smiled at her as she passed them. There was occasionally a Pokemon Trainer who demanded a battle when she passed them, however, and it looked like now would be another battle.  
The trainer was shivering; the idiot was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. When the two made eye contact, he grinned like an idiot and jogged over to her. She knew the feeling well; that had been her naught but a month ago.  
“Y-y-you s-saw me!” The trainer shivered out. “W-we have to b-b-b-battle!”  
“No we don’t.”  
“W-what?” The trainer said, looking at her like she was from another dimension.  
“I said we don’t. What’s your highest level Pokemon?” She really wasn’t in the mood for a battle, and hoped that she would be able to talk the trainer out of this silly game.  
“Forty-eight!” He said triumphantly.  
“My lowest level Pokemon is in the upper sixties.” Hilda said, hoping the boredom she felt was in her voice. “If we fight, here’s what’ll happen. I’ll demolish you. Samurott here is max level. Even if your team is made up of electric types, it won’t matter.”  
The boy gulped as he looked at Samurott. He looked at his feet for a second, murmuring something to himself, and looked back up at her. She hoped that the expression he had on his face was one of realization.  
“We’ll see about that! Go, Munna!”  
Guess not.  
Hilda took a deep sigh, and rubbed her face.  
“Look, kid, what do you want?” She said after a long message.  
“W-what?” He was almost offended. “A Pokemon battle!”  
“Why?” There was no kindness in her voice. Any patience she had was gone.  
“B-... Because…” The boy looked at Munna, unsure how to answer. “Um…”  
“Is it money? Fame? Do you want to strengthen your Pokemon?”  
“Yeah, that!” The boy said. “I want Munna to be stronger.”  
“Fighting me will not do that.” Hilda said, frowning. “I don’t know if you heard it, but you don’t have a chance of winning.”  
“Why are you so sure about that?” He grinned.  
Fine.  
Hilda glanced over at Samurott, and the large Pokemon stepped ahead of her. Hilda didn’t even have to say anything. Samurott dashed forward, using Fury Cutter to demolish the Munna in a single slash of his left sword. Munna let out a faint cry as it was recalled into her Pokeball, and Hilda looked at the boy. He seemed a bit worried, but sent out his next Pokemon. A Simisage.  
This must be the highest level Pokemon the boy had. It was most likely his starter, and a twang of guilt ran through Hilda for a very brief second.  
“Hydro Pump, Sammy.” She said.  
“Rott!” Samurott exclaimed before letting loose a torrent of water towards the Simisage.  
If he wasn’t max level, it might not have one-shot the Pokemon. As it was however, the boy was cherry red with embarrassment as he recalled the fainted Pokemon.  
She hoped that this was the last Pokemon he had. She honestly did.  
The boy sent a Timburr out, and told the Pokemon that he was his last hope.  
“Hydro Pump again.” Hilda said, shaking her head.  
Another one-shot.  
The boy recalled his final Pokemon, and stared at Hilda. He was almost nervous as he approached her, a ball of money in his fist.  
“Here, your winnings, I guess.” He said.  
“Keep 'em.” Hilda said, shaking her head again.  
“But the rules…”  
“Fuck the rules. I have enough money, I’m the fucking champion.” Hilda said, frowning.  
“Of… U-Unova…?” The boy said, giving a pant-pissingly hilarious face.  
“Of Unova.”  
“S-so… I fought the champion?” He said, eyes lighting up with amazement.  
“If you say so.” Hilda said. She noticed that the boy didn’t have a backpack, or anything of the sort to hold anything to heal his Pokemon. “You have any revives?”  
“N-no…” The boy said, blushing and looking down.  
“Why?”  
“Can’t afford them.” He weakly said.  
Hilda felt a little bad for the kid, if she was honest. She could relate to him; a poor Pokemon trainer. He must lose more battles than he won. After digging around in her jacket, she found what she was looking for.  
“Here.” She handed him a Max Revive, the only one she bothered carrying. With the amount of Pokemon she had, and the level that they were, it was counterproductive to weigh herself down with more than one.  
The boy looked wide-eyed at her, and at the thing she was offering. It alone was worth as much money as he had made during the months on the road, and she was just giving it to him.  
“I-... Is this a trick or something?” He said, nervously taking the Max Revive.  
“Nope. Just don’t want you getting killed by a feral Pokemon.” Hilda said, smirking. She turned to walk away, leaving what was surely an awestruck trainer in her trail, when she felt arms around her.  
Hilda yelped at the grasp, and looked down. It was the boy, crying as he hugged her. She removed his arms from her, and frowned.  
“Not a good idea.” She said, turning around.  
“I’m-I’m-I’m s-sorry!” He said, wiping his nose. “It’s j-just the best present anyone’s ev-ever given me!”  
“Okay…” Hilda said, a bit weirded out. “Calm down kid.”  
Finally, Samurott did something. He pushed his way past the kid, nearly making him fall, and started sniffing again. Hilda watched him curiously, wondering just what it was that he smelled.  
“W-What’s he doing?” The boy asked.  
“Sniffing.” Hilda said, shushing him with a hand gesture.  
Samurott sniffed in circles for a bit, before turning to the boy, and sniffing his legs. The boy giggled as whiskers tickled his legs, but stopped when Samurott pressed his nose against his crotch. He gave it a few sniffs before pulling back and sneezing, and looked back at Hilda, almost confused.  
“Find what you were looking for?” She asked, amused at the beet red complexion on the boy’s face.  
“Samurott…” The Pokemon said, also blushing a bit.  
“Sorry about that. Don’t know what’s got into him.” Hilda said, pulling on Samurott’s horn.  
“It’s… It’s okay.” The boy said. “Thank you, again.”  
And with that, he turned to leave. Hilda watched, and grinned when she saw a slight tent in his shorts as the boy turned to go.  
Pervert.  
“Try to not sniff people like that?” She said, looking down at Samurott. “Kinda awkward.”  
“Rott! Samurott!” He protested, sitting on his hind legs. He was wearing that adorably stern, half-smile she almost never saw.  
“Just… watch where you sniff. Not all nuggets are golden.”  
Samurott blushed, and began to walk with his trainer.  
“Barring any more Pokemon fights,” Hilda checked her watch. Twelve-thirty exactly. “We should be there in ten minutes.”  
“Samurott.” The Pokemon sounded almost sad.  
Hilda looked down, and noticed that he wasn’t looking like himself. He looked frustrated, and tired. Normally, one would see a calm, relaxed, yet stern expression from him, but now…  
She didn’t like it, it bothered her.  
Again, Samurott stopped. Hilda watched yet again as he sniffed around, going part way into some bushes before turning back. He sniffed a trail right up to her boots, and stopped. Hilda raised her eyebrows, and caught the look Samurott gave her when their eyes met.  
He looked troubled.  
“You okay?” Hilda asked, scratching his snout.  
“Sam-Samurott!” He said, stammering his words for the first time in his life.  
“You’re not okay…” Hilda said, officially worried. “What’s wrong?”  
She saw Samurott gulp, but before she could do anything, he turned and started to walk on the path. There was a dark knot in her chest. Something was wrong with him, and he wouldn’t say. What could it be?  
As the two of them walked, her mind was blowing up with ideas.  
Was he happy? She’d say so. If there was one thing Samurott loved, it was combat, and with her being the champion, there certainly was a lot of that. Sad? Probably not. He had no reason to be. Both of them were well fed, and something that Hilda noticed was that, if she was happy, then usually he was as well.  
What could it be?  
This was the first time ever that he had a problem, and she wanted nothing more than to help him, but whenever she tried, he ignored her. Or just walked away.  
Hilda hoped beyond hope that a dip in the hot springs would stop whatever this was. Whether it was fear, anger, sadness, whatever, that it would stop. He had been acting like this for a while now, sniffing around. This was the first time he had sniffed someone's… groin.  
C… Could that be it?  
Hilda lagged behind a bit, and looked at Samurott’s rear. Nothing she hadn’t seen before; his small anus beneath his tail, a slit where his penis was inside of. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no throbbing erections, or swollen holes. She shook her head, and caught up with him.  
Whatever it was, the hot spring would help.  
It had to.  
The rest of the trip was completely silent between the two. Samurott didn’t sniff anything else, even slapping himself sometimes when he dipped his nose to the ground. Hilda didn’t like it when he hurt himself, but he definitely seemed to stop after the second or third slap.  
When the two got to the Unova Hot Springs, Hilda’s heart began to beat a bit faster. It was happening, finally, it was happening. The moment she had been looking forward to for eons, it seemed, was now here. She stopped outside the door, savoring every moment of this experience.  
The door was made mostly of wood and cloth; small white rectangles bordered them. The building itself was traditional Kantonese architecture; a tiled, thatched roof and wood walls. Pearl white plaster was above the foot or so of wood on the walls, and every five or six feet was a log that must have held the roof up. There were two gas lamps near the door, each looked imported from Motostoke, from the Galar region, that were lit with calm, blue flames. There were bushes along the building, which led to high, neatly carved walls for the patrons' privacy. Above the door and to the right was a sign that read, “Unova Hot Springs, est. 1953”.  
Hilda gently slid the door open and gasped.  
The inside of the building was warm and looked so awesome. There were waist high tables on one side of the room, with comfortable looking mats to kneel on, and a desk with two doors on the other side. There were a few people and Pokemon in the building eating at the tables, and an older looking man in a kimono behind the desk. His hair was mostly gray, with white spots near his ears. His eyes were narrow, and his old eyebrows made him look almost hostile, even if he was just writing in a book. The kimono was mainly black, but there was a striped blue from the waist, down to his legs, not that Hilda could see it.  
The floor was made out of old wood, and nothing was different about the walls inside. Most of the light came from gas lamps, all with that trademarked Motostoke look. Hilda walked up to the desk, right up to the man, and smiled.  
“Hell-”  
The old man cut her off with a raised finger. She watched as he wrote a few more things down before setting the impressively big feather pen down. He sighed and looked up, giving only what could be described as the most half-hearted smile she had ever seen.  
“Welcome to the Unova Hot Springs.” He said, dropping the smile. “I assume you are here for the day?”  
“No, actually.”  
“Then what are you here for?”  
“I’m here for a season pass and a dip.” She said, taking her wallet out.  
“Aha.” There was an actual smile.  
The man handed her a board with some paperwork on it, as well as a pen. Hilda thanked her, and filled it out at one of the tables. The mats were even more comfortable then they looked.  
“Let’s see here…”  
There was a day pass box, a season pass, and then something called the "Season Pass Plus". The Season Pass Plus guaranteed a personal hot spring that one could use, as well as having other benefits, such as free mud baths, a monthly message, and free Pokemon daycare. Hilda didn’t mind spending money on something she wanted, but she always looked at the other options before committing to anything. The regular season pass was mostly the same as the Season Pass Plus, but the private spring wasn’t an option, and there was only a bi-weekly mud bath, as well as no messages, and Pokemon daycare also wasn’t an option. The trade-off was price, with the season pass being almost twice as cheap as the Season Pass Plus, and Hilda found it kind of funny that the Season Pass Plus was capitalized while the regular season pass wasn’t. Maybe it was lazy writing, maybe it was a marketing strategy.  
Who knew?  
Hilda, however, was more interested in the Season Pass Plus. She wasn’t a private person, but… Well, her heart did skip a beat when she realized that she could be completely nude in her own personal spring. She was comfortable with her body but being naked around others wasn’t really Hilda’s thing.  
Four-hundred dollars…  
It was a lot for privacy, but…  
Hilda checked the box on impulse. After a signature here, a date there, and a few other things, Hilda got up off the mat, which was unfortunate, because it was the most comfortable thing she had ever knelt on, and walked back to the old man.  
She set the paperwork down on the desk, and as he did before, he finished up a few more words, set the pen down, and looked up. He smiled again when he saw the paperwork, and gently took it.  
“Ah… Season Pass Plus…” He looked up. “I thought you wanted a regular season pass?”  
“C’mon, the capitalization was what sold me.” She said, smiling. “Plus, I love supporting small businesses in any way I can.”  
The man smiled again, and filed the paperwork away. Hilda already had the money in her hand, and in return, the man gave her a plain white key card.  
“It’ll get you into the locker rooms, as well as whatever personal spring you choose.” He said, counting the money that Hilda had given him. “It’s not hard to find, just follow the signs. Will you be needing to use the daycare today?” He said, looking at Samurott.  
“Yeah, but he’s staying with me.” Hilda said, taking her Pokeballs out and giving them to the man. “What’s it like for them?”  
“There’s a large space in the back. I let them out there, and most usually like it. There’s a large hot spring, and a deck where they can relax. Battling is strictly forbidden, and I have staff that will break up any fights, so breathe easy, Hilda.” The man said, grabbing her Pokeballs. “And please, enjoy your stay.”  
“I will!” Hilda said, smiling. The man gave a slight bow, and walked into another door.  
Must be where the Pokemon daycare was. Hilda and Samurott walked to the locker rooms, and she scanned the key card for the first time. The light above the scanner flashed green, and the door audibly clicked as it unlocked. Hilda pulled it open, and walked inside, Samurott close behind her.  
There were only one or two other people in the locker room.  
There was a large row of wooden lockers on the right side of the room, and three smaller rows that made an “M” shape. The walls and floor were made of water resistant tile in a decorative pattern.  
Hilda went over to the nearest locker, and took the lock off it. It came with a key and a beaded chain necklace for the key, so you don’t lose it.  
She stashed the coat inside the locker, as well as her shoes, pants, shirt, socks, and watch. After she wrapped a towel around her almost naked body, she locked her stuff up, and put the necklace on, and took Samurott by the horn, and dragged him away from the changing lady he had been looking at. He quickly got the message, and until they were out of the locker room, he looked straight ahead, a stern face atop the blush.  
Once they were outside, Hilda gasped. There was a long, winding trail of concrete that led somewhere, and it was protected on either side with large, thick stalks of bamboo that created a curtain that hid everything from any potential voyeur. The bamboo grew through pearly white gravel, its green stalks shooting up and through it with no problem. Hilda and Samurott walked along the trail, looking over at the hot springs.  
One path led towards the women’s spring, while the other led to the men’s. The paths met up, and Hilda could see the room to the men’s changing room clearly, but the bamboo prevented her from spying any potential dick.  
A shame.  
Hilda walked along the path, giggling as tiny Pokemon ran past her, and eventually came to a bit of a hike. It went on and on and by the time she got to the top of the hill, sweat covered her body.  
It was worth it, though.  
The trail branched off into an impossible amount of gated areas, each with a finely carved gate restricting the view inside. Hilda walked along the path, trying to find a stall that didn’t have the “OCCUPIED” sign on it, and eventually found one.  
Just how big was this place?  
It was the second to last one on the left, and both the springs on either side were empty, but this one was the one Hilda chose. She scanned her key card, and the gate clicked open. After she opened it, again, she gasped.  
The hot spring was inside a beautifully tiled pad, its steaming yellow-green-blue water bubbling gently away. There were two large wooden lounge chairs near it, and even a small bar with what appeared to be alcohol inside. Over the chairs was a large umbrella for shade on a sunny day, but it was a bit too cold to think about that.  
A harsh wind instantly cooled the sweat on her body, and made her shiver. Samurott wasted no time, and dashed into the hot spring, diving into it before poking his satisfied head up. Hilda smiled, and took her towel off, walking over to the chair and letting it lay lazily on the back of it. She looked at Samurott, and noticed that he was looking at her.  
“Look away.” She said, shy for some reason.  
Samurott did, and Hilda quickly took her bra and panties off, bundling them up and throwing them on the chair. She made her way to the spring, and gently dipped a toe in. It was hot.  
Gloriously hot.  
Hilda slipped her nude body inside, and shuttered as she was consumed by the warmth. She sighed deeply, her arms resting on either side of the tile as relaxation consumed her. Every little sore muscle, every aching bone and joint, it all seemed to go away the more she rested inside the spring. It took all that she had just to spoon some of the water over her head.  
“This is great, eh Sammy?” She said, leaning back.  
“Samurott…” He said, seemingly just as relaxed as she was.  
This was good. Maybe whatever was bothering him would stop. That would be great.  
She looked over, and saw Samurott swimming gently back and forth in the spring, moving through it as if he were a ghost.  
They had been on the road for some time now. It started three years ago, when he was a little baby Oshawott, so cute with his little scalchop. Every battle they had, every fight they won, it had all been so worth it. Samurott now was an absolute titan, unstoppable in any way, shape, or form. It would take something like a Zeraora or a Zapdos to make this Pokemon faint.  
Hilda began to gently rub her arms, scrubbing away any filth that might have been on them after that long walk, before moving all around her body. Her muscular, yet narrow stomach, thin thighs, well taken care of legs, and…  
Hilda gulped, and rubbed in between her legs. It felt so awesome, especially in a hot spring. It was a full body warm, but she stopped. Samurott wasn’t looking, but she could tell he knew what she was doing.  
She blushed, and laid her head back on the stone again. Hilda just laid there, not thinking of anything, anyone. Just laid there. The stress of being the Unova Champion slowly went away after coming into her mind, everything she felt about the whole system…  
It all went away, into the waters of this hot spring.  
Most of all, she really wanted to rub one off, but…  
Samurott was right there. Maybe if she had thought ahead and brought his Pokeball, she could be enjoying herself right about now, but…  
As it was…  
That stress didn’t go away with the water. All it did was grow and grow inside her chest, and she had to take a deep breath just to be able to breathe normally. It was smothering; her mom didn’t let her date any boys, or men, for that matter, and she was often left to her own devices when it came down to it.  
Hilda didn’t know why she still listened to her mom as much as she did. Love?  
She did love her mom, but she was the champion! Not the other way around. She shouldn’t be able to control her like that, but…  
It all went away in the spring.  
Such comfort. Such relaxation.  
She hadn’t even had sex yet. Hilda, the girl who easily broke the record and conquered the Elite Four and Champion, was a virgin. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she thought, but… still…  
All her friends were well into relationships with their boy-toys. Sex was a daily thing for them. Wonder how it felt…  
Back into the spring!  
It was amazing just how it sucked all the stress from her.  
Dildos weren’t even close to the real thing. That was something her friend had told her, and Hilda couldn’t help but believe her. Was it the texture? Length? What made it so special?  
Maybe it was the person the dick was connected to. Were they rough? Gentle? Fast? Slow? How quickly did they...  
You know?  
Cum?  
Hilda gave a frustrated sigh, opening her eyes and sitting up. She couldn’t enjoy herself at all in this state. She figured that she would slip a towel around herself, go get Samurott’s Pokeball, take care of her needs, and let him out again.  
She got out of the water, and walked over to the towel, putting it on. She turned to tell Samurott that she’d be back, but he was right in front of her…  
Sniffing.  
He was sniffing exactly where she told him not to sniff; her groin.  
Hilda sucked air through her teeth, before grabbing his horn and roughly shoving him away. “What’s gotten into you?” She asked, frowning.  
“Samu…” Samurott said, blushing.  
Hilda watched as he rose a front leg, and gulped. She saw his length, and fuck… It was massive. Whenever Samurott needed to relieve himself, and Hilda watched, the tip of his cock would stick out, do its business, and go back in, but now…  
It was out.  
Completely. His length was huge; it parted his slit, and easily went down to his hind legs' knees. The base of it was pretty thick, but as she looked up it, it got bigger, until it was almost twice the girth of the base. It slowly tapered down until it got to about two inches before his tip. It then expanded, and flared out, becoming roughly the same size as the base of his cock, and then came down again to a tiny slit. He had no balls; they must have been internal.  
“W-wow…” Hilda murmured, unable to pry her eyes away from his length. “I-is this why you were sniffing all around?”  
Samurott nodded, and set his leg back on the ground. He whined, and walked a bit closer, and Hilda gulped.  
If she had just brought her Ditto with her, she would easily be able to take care of this… well, it wasn’t a problem, but it was something. Truth be told, Hilda almost felt as if she owed Samurott.  
He was the main reason she had even come this far, but the look on Samurott’s face wasn’t demanding.  
It was desperate.  
“Alright… Come here, Sammy…” Hilda said, nervously removing her towel.  
Samurott didn’t move, just started to sniff the air. Hilda beckoned him, and he moved closer, eyeing Hilda’s slit nervously. He started to sniff a bit more around the air, and was drawn to her legs. Hilda held a chuckle back as he sniffed, gently tickling her with his whiskers as he drew closer and closer to her womanhood. Finally, Samurott’s eyes grew wide once he pushed his nose near Hilda’s slit.  
He looked up, blushing heavily, and it almost looked like he wanted to stop.  
“Go on,” Hilda said, realizing that she had given him a command not to sniff that area on people. “You can sniff all you want.”  
“Samu…” Samurott murmured, giving Hilda a small smile as he went back to her groin.  
Hilda sighed in delight when she felt his wet nose gently rubbing her slit as he sniffed. She wasn’t sure what he found so intriguing about her, but she wasn’t complaining.  
Samurott began to take larger sniffs, rubbing her slit as his nose explored a part of her he had never seen before. It was awesome, like finally being able to smell something nostalgic you only had faintly smelled a long time ago. The sensations that he felt as his nose sniffed her slit could only be described as heavenly. Each time his nose went up the length of her slit, he could feel Hilda shudder, and Samurott liked that. He liked pleasing his trainer, and this seemed to do the trick. He felt her gently grab his horn, and Samurott hoped that she wouldn’t shove him away again. That didn’t feel too good, but, thankfully, she didn’t.  
Instead, Hilda held on for dear life.  
It had been so long since she had the time to rub one out, and this was way… way better than using her hands. Samurott’s nose was wet, and almost had the texture that an Emolga’s paw pads had; rough, yet soft and leathery. Each time he sniffed her, it brought her closer and closer to an orgasm, yet she wanted to hold off. She didn’t know when, or if, she would ever do this again, and wanted to make the most of it.  
Each sniff, though, was tantalizing. It sent shivers up her spine, and all she wanted was for this to go on forever. She was working his nose into a groove, and was edging her orgasm ever-so-diligently when Samurott, without any warning, shoved his snout inside her.  
Hilda screamed as he brought her into an orgasm, and held his spike close to her chest as she contracted around his large snout. The powerful orgasm left her speechless as it rocketed through her,  
‘Is this really happening?’ She thought as she finished her orgasm, panting for air that seemed to escape her.  
“Samurott!” He said, looking up.  
Hilda looked down, smiling heavily. His snout was wet with her fluids, and he looked like he had shoved his snout into a water bowl. She was about to say something, anything, when he got an odd look on his face. Samurott reared back, and sneezed all over the ground. He looked up, smiling, but quickly sneezed three more times. Hilda began to giggle as he kept sneezing, but he stopped after the sixth sneeze.  
“Need a tissue?” Hilda asked, grinning. Samurott smirked, and snorted all the mucus down. Hilda laughed. “That’s disgusting!”  
“Samurott!” He said, returning his gaze to Hilda’s slit.  
“You don’t have to…” She said, sitting up a bit more.  
Samurott looked at her, and pushed her back down with his front paw as gently as he could. Hilda almost screamed with delight at this, and opened her legs a bit more, scooching closer to his mouth. She wondered how he would like it, how she would taste. As he drew closer, Hilda was unsure of a lot of things.  
All of those things, however, were whisked away from her mind once she felt that soft, wet lick. Hilda whimpered as Samurott parted her slit with her tongue and began to lick faster, much faster than she thought she would enjoy. Each lap of his tongue made her squirm more and more in the chair, and Samurott had to put his front legs on hers just to make sure she didn’t slip out of the chair.  
It wasn’t purposeful; Samurott was very good at this. His tongue would slide in her womanhood for a few seconds, getting a good taste of it before being withdrawn, licking up to that tender pearl on top of her slit just for good measure. Samurott gently nibbled around her, being careful not to hurt her and was rewarded with a groan from Hilda, and a small pull on his horn. She began to moan a bit more, and she was nervous that someone in another stall might hear her.  
After a long, hard lick from her best friend, however, Hilda decided that other people’s opinions of her didn’t matter, and threw her head back. Samurott doubled his efforts, circling her cunt with his tongue, giving it a small nibble every now and then just to keep Hilda on her toes.  
Samurott had an idea just then. He looked up at Hilda as he ate her out, and saw that he was making her feel good. Samurott liked this a lot.  
He looked back down in between her legs, and that little bead of flesh that gave her so much pleasure, he stuck it in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Hilda whimpered, and he felt her hands on his head, pushing it down into her womanhood. Samurott kept sucking on her, savoring the whimpers that she would let out, and the taste that was between her legs. It dripped down his mouth and ran down his chin; he loved every second of it. Samurott quickly doubled his work on her, licking harder, sucking harder, and even beginning to nibble her a bit more often. He got a kick out of her whenever she felt his teeth on the most sensitive part of her body. Her thighs would constrict around his neck, and he would be pulled into her.  
Whenever she did this, Samurott just began to suck on it, and the pressure from her thighs quickly released. He worked that into a rhythm; sucking on her clit until she let go of his head, then licking up and down her slit - paying special attention to that special little pea -, and then giving it a soft nibble. It was fun to do and, best of all, made her feel good. That was what Samurott was after.  
Hilda began to shove her Pokemon onto her crotch more and more. She began to gently pinch her nipples with her free hands, and quivered at the electric feelings it sent down her legs. She couldn’t believe this, but, somehow, he was easily bringing her to another orgasm. Her pants kept growing louder and louder, until she was almost screaming, and she lost it once Samurott bit her clit harder than he ever had before. As he sucked on it, Hilda moaned loudly, climaxing a second time.  
This time, the orgasm contained a lot more power.  
She gripped his head in her legs and cradled it there, forcing him to suck on her as waves of bliss washed over her. Every second was something entirely different, and it was a train ride of excitement as his tongue kept washing over her pulsing womanhood. He didn’t stop when she did, however.  
Much to Hilda’s excitement, he kept going and going. Judging by the way she was being eaten out, it was like Samurott was rabid or something. His tongue kept licking and licking.  
Just then, however, Samurott stopped. Hilda recovered slowly, and looked down at him. He was panting, seemingly out of breath from the overexertion he had given to her. He sat down on his hind legs as Hilda sat up, and smiled up at her.  
“That’s a good boy.” She said, scratching underneath his maw.  
“Samurott!” He said, chest puffed out with pride.  
“Samurott!” Hilda lovingly mocked, smiling as she reached down.  
She grabbed his length, and laughed as he almost instantly tensed up. Samurott looked at her, worry in his eyes as she felt his length.  
“S-Samu!” He said, backing up.  
“What’s the matter?” Hilda asked, looking at him.  
Samurott shook his head, and started to walk away. Oh, no. This wasn’t going to happen.  
“Samurott!” Hilda said, that voice she had worked so hard for as a trainer coming back to her almost instantly. It was commanding, powerful. Samurott looked back, almost scared. “Come here this instant.” He did. “Lay on your back.”  
Samurott obeyed, but looked frightened. Hilda got down, resting herself on the towel and got close to her Pokemon. He took his snout in her hands, and gave it a small, awkward kiss.  
“Don’t worry. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” She said, gently giving him a small kiss.  
“Samu…” He said weakly.  
“You won’t hurt me, Sammy.” Hilda said, smiling.  
With that, she didn’t discuss it further. His cock was already wet with precum, and Hilda smiled when she began to jerk him off. It was so satisfying to see him squirm like this. Such a serious Pokemon being reduced to a moaning, pathetic mess. It was almost therapeutic.  
His cock definitely was the weirdest she had ever seen. The flared tip, the small slit where he would shoot his seed from, the taper… It was weird, but really fun to play with. She would jerk up to the tip and once she reached it, would give a slight squeeze before sliding her hand back down it. It was so big that Hilda was able to use more than one hand, and she did. Both of her hands slid up and down his length in unison, and made him moan and squeal like he was still a little baby Oshawott.  
Hilda wished that she had some balls to play with, but she just had to be content with his enormous cock instead. When she noticed that Samurott began to pant a bit harder, she slowed down, letting him enjoy this a bit more. His eyes rolled back into his head… Maybe he was enjoying this more than she thought he was.  
Hilda kept rubbing him with one hand, and with the other, began to play with his tip. She would squeeze it, rub fingers along its widest part, and make a circle with her fingers and fuck him with it. She hoped it felt better than it looked, and, to her surprise, Samurott began to thrust. Hard.  
He had powerful legs, and her hand would slide down to his slit as he shoved his cock a foot into the air, groaning his name in sexual bliss with each hard thrust. Hilda wondered how far along he was, but didn’t stop.  
In fact, his thrusts only made her squeeze his cock harder, and gave him a reason to thrust as hard as he did. His tip was fun to squeeze as well, and after a particularly hard squeeze, she felt something warm gush into it.  
Samurott began to yell his name with pleasure, and cum shot out of his cock, quickly filling Hilda’s palm and leaking down her wrist. Hilda began to rub him off faster and squeezed him harder, and was rewarded with Samurott panting harder, thrusting harder, and squirting more and more of his seed into her hand.  
Hilda let go, and kept stroking, and was surprised to see that the waterworks hadn’t yet stopped.  
Or even calmed down.  
She kept stroking him off, mouth agape as ropes of cum shot out of his cock as fast as lightning, and hit his neck and jaw. Samurott kept yelling his name and kept thrusting until an ungodly amount of seed was all over himself. As he panted, Hilda saw him looking up at the sky, smiling broadly. She let go of his cock, and it hit his belly with a wet splat.  
Her hand was covered in his cum, and she wondered what he tasted like. Curiosity overpowered her unwillingness to try it, and she stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth, and sucked his seed off.  
Watery. Salty. Vaguely fishy.  
She wiped the rest of the cum off on the towel, and smiled down at him. Samurott wasn’t panting anymore, just lying there, gently breathing.  
“That sure was a lot of cum.” She said, running a finger up his length. A broad smile came to her face when it made his cock pulse, and a strand of cum shot out. “Still cumming, huh?”  
“Sam…” Samurott moaned, looking down at the mess that was his body.  
“Good boy.” Hilda said, smiling. “Are we ready for round two?”  
Whatever look was on Samurott’s face was dropped, and his eyes grew wide, almost as if he was saying, “You can’t be serious?”. But Hilda was.  
“C’mon, get up.” She said, gently pushing him onto his side.  
“Samurott! Sam!” He protested.  
“Don’t wanna hear it.” Hilda said. Samurott was up, and looking at her, cum running down his neck and pitter-pattering onto the ground. “You still look stressed out.”  
“Samu…” He said, lifting a front paw and looking down.  
Surely enough, his member was still erect, and seemed to be pulsing more than it was when she was jerking him off. It didn’t take long to convince him after that. Hilda moved the towel in front of the wooden lounge chair, and leaned down on it. She looked behind her, and beckoned Samurott over. He came over, but slowly. Hilda wondered if he really didn’t want to do this, but she couldn’t stop now. Look at that cock!  
She patted the sides of the chair, and felt the added weight of Samurott when he leaned over her, and put his arms on it. His cock was so close to her… so hot… warm…  
“C’mon, push in already!” She said, bucking her hips gently.  
“Samurott…” He said, sighing deeply before gently walking a step forward.  
Hilda moaned as she felt his cock press against her slit, and quickly push in. It was a lot of cock to handle; almost too much. But as Samurott kept going and going, she couldn’t help but bite her lip in pleasure as he reached places she didn’t even know existed. He bumped against her cervix, and she told him to stop.  
“That’s as far as I can go…”  
“Samurott.”  
With that, the two of them shared a groan as he almost pulled his cock out of her. His odd, flared head stopped it from coming completely out, and gradually pushed back in. Hilda began to moan and buck her hips, riding her Pokemon as gently as she could as he stayed deathly still. She looked up, and saw him looking down at her, nervous fear all over his face as she rode him like a Rapidash. After giving him a smile, Samurott’s face changed from fear to acceptance, and he closed his eyes, finally beginning to enjoy the tight hole his cock was in.  
As she rode him, he began to buck his hips mere inches at a time, but eventually thrusted a bit harder. It got to the point where Hilda didn’t have to ride him anymore; he finally got into a good groove. She let out a loud moan as his cock was driven deep inside her, and began to rub herself.  
Any day that she could have three orgasms within the space of an hour was a good day, especially when Samurott was involved. The large Pokemon began to moan his name again, thrusting into her tight hole as pleasure washed over him. Being jerked off by Hilda was awesome, and he would never forget it, but this was another level entirely. She was small, tight, and, best of all, wet beyond belief.  
Every thrust he pushed in was accompanied with a grunt, and it got to the point where, as his enormous cock slid in and out of her, all she could do was whimper. She loved the tiny little groans and moans he made as his cock squelched in and out of her slit.  
Just then, Hilda shuttered as she felt his paw on her clit, rubbing gently. She looked up to see Samurott smiling confidently down at her, and she rested her head on the uncomfortable wooden lounge chair as she felt the beginnings of a third climax already building up in her loins. She began to buck into Samurott’s already rapidly thrusting cock, feeling as if someone was jabbing her in her stomach as his cock. Hilda began to gasp each time his cock head pressed up against her cervix, but allowed it. If she was honest, the pain actually felt good.  
Hilda shadowed Samurott’s paw in her own hand, and showed him how to properly rub her off. It was pretty difficult to get him to rub it consistently, so she just rested her hand on his paw, and kept the motion going as he fucked her like a sex toy. Each deep, hard thrust made her toes squirm with pleasure, and that orgasm was so…  
So close…  
The claws that were resting on the wooden lounge chair dug into the wood, and Hilda looked up at Samurott. He was gritting his teeth, eyes tightly screwed shut, whiskers twitching… He was about to cum…  
Just the thought of it brought Hilda to her own orgasm; again, she let loose, and screamed as his cock, pressed tightly against her cervix, began to pump its cum deep inside of her belly. She could feel him filling her up, and loved every second of it. Her world spun around her as his cock spewed his load into her, and contracted around his cock as she was fucked into a mind-blowing orgasm. As she was led through that journey, plats of cum fell to the ground, splashing on her ankles as cum was pumped into her. She could feel that enormous bulge that ran along the middle of his cock expand ever so slightly with each wad of cum that was shot out of it, and it was fucking amazing.  
Even after her orgasm fled from her body, she still felt Samurott cumming inside her. She looked up, and tiredly smiled.  
His teeth were still clenched, and grinding against each other, and his eyes looked even tighter than when last she saw them. He was panting heavily, and she was glad that he was enjoying himself.  
After a particularly huge blast of cum, she felt Samurott’s whiskers on her head, and soon, his own head on hers.  
“You finished, Sammy?” She asked, scratching his maw.  
“Samurott…” He whispered, still panting.  
“That’s my boy… My good boy…” She said, scratching his neck.  
Samurott groaned, and slowly pulled out of Hilda, so he didn’t hurt her. Hilda squealed when his cock popped out of him with an audible pop, and looked down. Cum was pooling underneath her legs, and strands of it were still leaking out of her slit. She sat up, and on the wooden lounge chair, and looked over at Samurott. He was eyeing her nervously, wondering if he had done anything wrong.  
“C’m here.” Hilda said, smiling.  
Samurott obeyed, and she pulled him deep into a hug, grabbing his warm, soft neck. It felt so good right now, she didn’t ever want to leave this embrace, but Samurott pulled away. She looked at him, and smiled, before pulling his snout close to her face, and giving him a soft kiss. Samurott smiled, and looked back at the hot spring.  
“Want another dip?” Hilda said, grinning.  
“Samurott!” He eagerly said, already running back to the spring.  
Hilda got up, and groaned, feeling her stomach. Maybe he was a bit too big for her. Maybe he wasn’t. She slid into the hot spring, cum still leaking down her legs, and shuttered. Again, there were some mystical properties about this spring that just drew all her worries, all her fears right from her. She didn’t worry whether or not anything was anything for her, and just enjoyed her time in the spring with her Samurott on her lap.  
There was one thing she knew for sure, however.  
The Season Pass Plus would definitely come in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This story was suggested by someone in my Discord. If you want to join, the code is https://discord.gg/nQabhXd. It's the only way I'll take suggestions for my work, and if you join, you're also able to read the stories as I'm in the process of writing them.  
> Comments are always appreciated!


	14. Embers Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Trainer x Male Pokemon, Female Pokemon x Male Pokemon

Cinderace sighed deeply as he looked out the cloudy window. It had been raining on and off for the past week, which only made the situation he was in only feel more bleak. Cars, people, and Pokemon went about their own lives, so blissfully unaware of his imprisonment here, and he only wished that he was out there with them. To be lost in a crowd, to be going somewhere, anywhere.  
For the past two weeks, Cinderace had been subjected to the sexual wrath of his first trainer, Heather. Their reunion hadn’t been fluffy clouds and sparkles like he always thought it would be, instead, it was just…  
Methodical.  
Every morning, Heather would let him out, and she would eat breakfast in front of him. She had always given him a plate of food, of course, but Cinderace never felt the urge to eat any. After that, she would lead him to the couch, and the two would watch TV together until the afternoon. Heather would have to go off to work, and Cinderace would be recalled into his Pokeball until she got home however many hours later. Once she came home, Heather would take a shower, release Cinderace, and do all sorts of things with him until late in the night.  
She’d made him penetrate her, usually, until she got off on him, but there had been a blowjob or two sprinkled in as the night wore on, just enough to keep him erect so she could go for round two. After the first night, Cinderace stopped getting off on whatever Heather did to him. Was it enjoyable?  
Kind of.  
Did he like it?  
No.  
The most humiliating thing about constantly being raped by his trainer was that she almost never let him put his furry, red shorts back on. She would recall him without them on, they’d eat breakfast, watch TV, and do anything else she wanted to do with him completely nude. Cinderace didn’t mind being naked around people or Pokemon, but something about being this… revealed… it just made him feel constantly embarrassed. This wasn’t to say that she wouldn’t let him put them on; Cinderace could put his shorts on as much as he wanted to, but they often were pulled off within a minute of being put on.  
Something about pantsing him really got Heather excited, so it was just easier not to give her that satisfaction, and leave them off.  
Something else that started to concern Cinderace was the lack of exercise he got. Normally, he was an extremely energetic Pokemon. Running five miles was just a warm-up for him, but now, Cinderace didn’t believe he could even run a single mile. Because he refused to eat in front of Heather, he had lost a ton of weight, as well as muscle. He could not only feel his individual ribs but see them as well, even beneath his fur.  
The constant hunger that clawed at his chest, however, was worth it. He could tell that it was slowly wearing Heather down; her once beaming smile wasn’t there anymore, and she almost… almost looked worried.  
Good. Let her worry.  
He snapped back to reality once he felt hands on his shoulders. He winced as they went up to his neck, then head, cupping his cheeks. Heather pulled his head back, and smiled down at him. Cinderace looked up, hoping that his misery was easy to read on his face, but that wasn’t the case. Heather leaned down, and gave him a long, and what must have been passionate for her, kiss. He let her feel around his mouth with her disgusting tongue, and just waited for the whole thing to be over.  
She eventually pulled off of him, giggling as she looked down.  
“What a cutie!” She said, pinching his emaciated cheeks.  
“...” Cinderace just looked up at her.  
She had just gotten out of the shower and hadn’t bothered to throw on any clothing, as she usually did. Her round breasts pushed against him once she had pulled him close to them. Cinderace started to whimper as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, and looked away. Heather had grown to ignore his lack of eye contact and continued to tug on his beautiful, white member.  
As she expected, it quickly became hard in her hand. Heather kissed Cinderace’s neck as she led him to the bed, pouncing on him once he was on his back. She pulled his face close, and gently kissed him, moaning softly as small sparks of excitement tickled her lips. Cinderace moaned gently, and pulled away from her.  
“Dear Arceus, you’re so cute…” She said, sitting on his belly. “It’s only been a few weeks, but I feel like we’ve gotten so close…”  
“Cinder…” Cinderace whimpered.  
“Yeah, exactly!” Heather said, giggling. “Anyway, that's how I know you’re not into me.”  
At this, Cinderace turned back, a slightly hopeful expression on his face.  
“So, I got us a few toys. Maybe you don’t like women in general. Maybe that’s it.” Heather said, giggling as she got off him. She stood to her feet, and Cinderace sat up, watching as she left the room. He heard her rustling around in a bag outside the bedroom and wondered what she meant by that. Women were his favorite thing in the world, just not her.  
Cinderace looked down at his cock and frowned. Why was it so eager to get hard for her? It never took much to bring it to a complete erection, which pissed him off. Did he actually like this? Did he want it?  
Heather came back into the room, holding a bunch of…  
Something.  
There was a metal contraption that was bent almost like a banana, with a smaller ring that ran parallel with the bottom of it. There was a red ball with some straps around it, and, finally, a large, human looking dildo. It was purple, with streaks of neon green running all around it.  
Cinderace gulped, and pushed his way back to the headboard, but Heather only giggled as she drew closer. His erection had gone away at this point, much to Heather’s excitement.  
Cinderace struggled against her, but a sharp punch on his ribs stopped him immediately. As he gasped for air, Heather quickly led his flaccid cock into the metal contraption, and, once it was snug against his pelvis, his balls were pushed into the ring, one by one. Once they were in, Cinderace grunted in pain as it was locked shut. It held his cock firmly in place, and the squeezing ring around his balls started to hurt. He started to whimper, but Heather smirked, and shoved the red ball inside of his mouth. Cinderace’s eyes opened wider as she tightened the gag, and tried not to move much. The last thing he wanted was another punch.  
“How’s that feel?” Heather said, laughing as she pushed on his now metal cock.  
“...” Cinderace tried, but couldn’t do anything but make odd gurgling sounds.  
Heather giggled at his discomfort, and slowly crept down the bed. As soon as she got off of him, Cinderace tried to tug at the metal cage on his cock, but Heather was quickly upon him again. She punched him once more and, as he was gasping for air through the gag, he felt his arms being restrained by… something. Rope, maybe. Heather didn’t take any chances, and he watched as she tied his ankles together as well. Once she was all done with her restraints, Cinderace simply stared at her. He watched as she got off the bed, and picked the dildo up.  
It was attached to what looked like an odd pair of leather underwear. She slipped it on, and tightened it around her waist. Cinderace suddenly realized what it was for, but try as he might, he couldn’t free himself from the restraints. He couldn’t even try to call for help; the gag prevented that.  
“I wonder what it’s like to actually have one of these…” Heather said, flicking the fake cock down. She smiled as it sprang back up, and turned to look at Cinderace.  
Cinderace tried to kick away from her, but Heather was a lot stronger than him, and flipped him over on his belly. He started to breathe a lot quicker, the fear finally getting to him as he heard something snap open.  
Something cold was squirted onto his asshole, and he grimaced as he felt it being rubbed around. He felt her fingers push inside of him.  
“Wow…” She said, amazed. “So warm…”  
Cinderace heard a squelching noise as her hand ran down the fake cock, lubricating it. He started to shake as he gave himself over to whatever terror had made a home inside of him. Heather started off gently, at first. She prodded the dildo inside of his ass, gently expanding it as his muscle tried its best to accommodate its girth. Heather grabbed his ass, gently squeezing it as she pushed in some more, and smiled when she heard a groan escape from the gagged Pokemon.  
“You do like this, huh?” She said, pushing the rest of the foot long dildo deep inside his asshole.  
Cinderace grunted, wanting to scream in pain as the dildo pushed further and further into him. His legs were shaking as she pulled it out, and once she pushed it back in, they gave out. Heather went with him, and started to pound away at him, laughing as she got groan after groan from him. Cinderace grabbed the blanket, and pulled it close to his head, burying it inside to try to help ease the pain, but it didn’t work. It had only given him something to hold onto.  
He started to cry, as that was the only thing he could do as he was sodomized by the person he had once trusted more than anything else in this world.  
Not too loud, however.  
He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him whimper. Heather soon moved her hands to his waist, and began to pull him into the dildo as she rammed it forward. It was so odd to fuck him like this, but she was glad that she was finally able to give him what he wanted.  
After one hard thrust, Heather stopped, and pulled out. Cinderace looked behind at her, but was quickly turned around. Heather untied his ankles, and led the dildo back to his asshole once his legs rested on her shoulders. Cinderace squeezed his eyes shut as it was pushed back into him, and with every subsequent push, squeezed them a bit harder.  
Heather wrapped her arms around his legs as she fucked him, and smiled down at him. She looked at his cock, and was pleased to see that it had gotten harder than she had ever seen it before. It pushed against the cage on all sides, bulging out in some places. His balls were swollen, and had a red look to them.  
He must be close to an orgasm…  
Heather began to fuck the Pokemon with a renewed vigor, cupping his tight balls in her hand and gently squeezing them.  
“It’s okay, Cindy…” She said, giving them a small flick. “Just let it all out…”  
She kept rubbing his balls, and pulled up and down on the cage as she fucked him, and Cinderace could do nothing but groan. Heather grinned when she saw him bucking his hips, cum spurting out, and all around his cock inside the cage. Cinderace tried to hold back his moans, but couldn’t.  
Somehow, this had been one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced. Each time Heather had thrusted into him, she poked something that just… set him off. He didn’t even know that it was possible to get off on being fucked by a dildo, but here he was, moaning as best he could under the gag and shooting his load.  
The orgasm quickly died down, however, and Cinderace was relieved to feel the dildo being pulled out of him. Heather got out from his legs, and they fell to the bed. Cinderace watched as she took the strap-on off, and let it fall to the floor.  
“Good job, Cindy…” She said, rubbing his balls. “Let’s get you out of that…”  
She unlocked the cage around his cock, and Cinderace immediately groaned. The pressure was released, and it felt pretty good as the cummy metal slid off his cock. Heather tossed it to the ground, and laid beside him. She kissed his neck gently, and looked up at him.  
“That was fun, huh? You enjoy that?” She asked, smiling.  
“...” Cinderace just shook his head no.  
“Aww… poor baby…” Heather said, hugging him tightly. Cinderace rolled his eyes, and waited for her to be done. She kissed him, and looked back up. “It won’t happen again. Unless…” She grinned. “Unless you want it to.”  
Cinderace just looked back at her, and shook his head again. Heather giggled, and got back between his legs. He watched as she picked his cock up, and, yet again, got it hard in a matter of seconds.  
What was wrong with him?  
She must have seen how he was looking at her, and giggled.  
“It wouldn’t be fun if only you got off…” She said, getting above his rock hard cock.  
Cinderace shut his eyes and moaned softly as she slid down his length. It hadn’t felt any different from the first time she had done it, but his mind was so muddled that he perceived it to be, somehow, much better. Heather began to jump on his cock, moaning loudly as she made him fuck her. Her breasts jiggled as she slammed down on his groin, and she began to rub herself between her legs as Cinderace’s cock pumped in and out of her.  
Thankfully, it never took long for Heather to get off, especially once he started to fuck her even harder. It wasn’t that he wanted to, he just…  
Didn’t want to get punched or slapped.  
Heather began to moan louder and louder, softly biting her lip as she pinched her nipples. She was so… so close to what she believed was going to be a massive orgasm. Each time she felt Cinderace thrust into her, she felt it get closer and closer.  
After a particularly hard series of thrusts and rubs, Heather started to moan wildly as she contracted on his cock. Cinderace grabbed her waist, and continued to fuck her, hoping that this would make her stop hitting him.  
Heather stopped squirming on him as he continued to fuck her, and she told him to stop. Cinderace obeyed, and watched as she got off his wet member, and snuggled up beside him. The gag was taken off, as well as the handcuffs, and the first thing Cinderace did was rub his sore mouth. Heather snuggled up next to him, her leg over his groin as his erection slowly died down.  
“Oh, Cindy…” Heather murmured, rubbing her hand on his skinny frame. “I’m so glad I found you.”  
“...” He didn’t utter a word.  
Heather sighed, and closed her eyes as she felt sleep quickly coming to her. Cindy was just so… soft. Loving. Caring. He made her feel like she had never felt before. It was wonderful.  
Before she could fall asleep, however, there was a sudden realization. If she didn’t put him back into his Pokeball, he would certainly try to escape. It was an awful tradeoff, because she wanted to do nothing else but cuddle with him, but she knew that he hadn’t yet accepted her into his heart yet. She had to earn that from him.  
She grabbed his Pokeball from the nightstand table, and pressed it against his chest. He was absorbed into the Pokeball.  
Cinderace sighed deeply, and started to smile. He sat on the bed, wincing at the pain in his ass, but smiled.  
He knew how to escape.  
. . .  
It was morning.  
Cinderace had hardly slept a wink last night, even though it was dark in his Pokeball, and the bed inside it was extremely comfortable. He had been pacing back and forth inside it all night, eagerly planning and running through said plans over and over again.  
Last night had been a bit odd, since he had been pegged by Heather, but she had still done something to him that she had been doing since she captured him.  
She fucked him.  
The only difference between last night, and every night that came before it was the fact that she had almost fallen asleep with him in her arms. Almost.  
He didn’t know why; maybe she had a long day, or, maybe it was because he had fucked her longer, harder, and faster than he ever had before. All that mattered, however, was that something he did tired her out.  
Cinderace had been kicking himself most of the night he spent awake; why didn't he think of this before?  
Heather wasn’t much in terms of a monster; she just liked it rough. If she wanted it rough, he’d sure as fuck give it to her. But there was another thing. He didn’t know why she had so much power over him. Was it because of the previous relationship they had? Because he felt bad? Maybe it was due to the fact that Cinderace was in complete shock the first night he had spent here, and never recovered.  
Well, no more.  
As soon as he was called out of his Pokeball, Cinderace smiled at Heather. She looked at him oddly, but smiled back.  
“Well, good morning, I gue-”  
Before she could get another word out, Cinderace ran up to her, and pulled her into a deep, loving, passionate kiss. Heather groaned, and wrapped her arms around him as they sparred with their tongues. Cinderace slowly rubbed his cock on her bare legs; she had yet to get dressed. Heather pulled off of him, giggling as she looked down.  
“Someone’s rearing to go today, huh?”  
“Cinderace!” He exclaimed, smiling as he pushed her down on the bed.  
Heather laughed, and hugged him close once he jumped on top of her. Cinderace, at this point, was already hard, and pushed against her slit as the two began to kiss again. She moaned loudly as his cock slowly stretched her walls out, and he started to fuck her.  
Hard.  
He put his legs into each thrust, making sure that Heather knew just how much he wanted this. Each time he met her pelvis, his balls painfully smacked against her. Heather grabbed his ass in both of her hands, pulling him into her as he fucked her. Cinderace could tell that she was already close. She was shaking all over as his rod rammed the back of her, and very soon, she let go of his ass, and pulled him into a deep kiss as she climaxed on his cock. Cinderace moaned with her, not out of an orgasmic bliss, but out of an overwhelming feeling of success.  
Cinderace let her use him for the next minute as she shook. Once she stopped quivering, Heather opened her eyes and smiled.  
“Wow…” She panted. “C-Cindy…”  
Cinderace pulled her into a deep kiss to shut her up. He hated that name with a passion, more than anything else in this world. He pulled away from her mouth, and slid his cock out of her. She groaned, and sat up, a broad smile on her face.  
“I guess I should make some breakfast… Are-are you hungry?” She asked. Cinderace nodded, smiling, and helped her up off the bed.  
The smile on her face made him think back to when the two of them were much, much younger, but all it did was make Cinderace angry. Those days were over now. She was dead to him, and if he was able to escape, he would make sure never to let her find him again.  
He followed her out to the kitchen, and sat down on a chair by the table. If he was honest with himself, he was glad that he was eating something. Between last night and what had just happened, he was famished. Heather finished up cooking, and brought two full plates over to the table, and sat down with him.  
Cinderace quickly devoured everything on the plate. It might have been good, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t in the mood to savor any food that Heather made for him. As soon as he was done, Cinderace got on his knees, and walked on them until he was between Heather’s legs.  
“W-what are you doi… oh…” She began to moan as Cinderace ate her out.  
There was nothing Cinderace wanted to do more than go back to his Pokeball, but it needed to be done. He would bring her to as many orgasms as humanly possible this day, even if it killed her.  
Not a lot of skill went into eating her out. Quite frankly, it was easy to do. He found a specific spot that made her moan like crazy, and, very soon, she was panting like a Rockruff and shoving his face inside of her. Cinderace allowed himself to be used, and again, was rewarded with her moans as she climaxed for the second time this morning. He kept licking, and very soon, felt his head gently pushed away from her waist. He looked up, his mouth and face wet with her climax, and smiled.  
“What has gotten into you?” She asked, frowning.  
Cinderace smiled, and shrugged. He got up, and sat back down on the chair, finishing whatever scraps he left from a few minutes ago. Heather smiled, and finished her meal in silence.  
When the two were done, Cinderace took the plates to the sink, much to Heather’s wonder, and led her to the couch. Before she could turn the television on, Cinderace wrapped her hand in his, and set the remote down. Heather looked up at him, a small smile on her face, and he went in for a kiss.  
. . .  
“Oh, shit! Is that the time!?" Heather moaned, looking at the clock on the wall.  
“Cinder?” Cinderace said, looking up from her waist.  
“Shit, shit, shit shit!” She said, quickly getting up. It was an hour into her shift already.  
Heather frantically ran around the house, getting her work clothing on and getting everything ready to go, and Cinderace got up. He took a small step forward, carefully bracing himself on the wall.  
Since breakfast, he had done nothing but fuck her. Whether it was eating her out, making her climax on his erection, or just fingering her to one, that was all the two had done for four hours. He was a little light headed to say the least.  
Heather was mumbling to herself as she tied her shoes, and looked up at Cinderace. He looked back, and smiled. After a few seconds of eye contact, he reached down and grabbed his cock, giving it a wiggle as he smirked. Heather’s eyes were drawn to it almost instantly, and he could see her literally drooling from the sight of it.  
She looked up at him, at the clock, at his cock, then back to the clock, and groaned, frustrated.  
“Damn it…” She said, taking her cellphone out.  
Cinderace watched as she dialed a number and called it. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up, and she began to talk.  
“Hello, this is Heather. Just wanted to let you know that I’m calling out for the next few days, I was in a pretty bad car accident. If you have any questions, please give me a call.” She said, hanging up shortly after that.  
Heather set the cellphone down, and looked up at Cinderace. The Pokemon smirked, and, as seductively as he could, walked over to her. Heather looked up at him, and he picked her up, leading her to the bedroom.  
. . .  
Cinderace let out a low, explosive moan as he shot his load deep into her. It was the fourth time today he had done so, and somehow, it was still as powerful as the first. Once he felt done with her, he pulled out, and laid next to her. Heather was panting, and sweating like crazy as she recovered. She, as well as the bed, were soaked in their juices, and even now, cum leaked out of her pulsing, swollen slit.  
Fourteen times.  
It was crazy to think that someone could climax fourteen times in a single day, and even crazier to think that he could do it to her, but he had. Fourteen times. Wow.  
It was late in the evening.  
The sun had set a long time ago, and as the day wore on, he could see that Heather was becoming more and more exhausted. Cinderace, however, didn’t feel this way. He was ecstatic that she was now snuggling beside him, her hand around his neck as she kissed his chest.  
It was almost time.  
Cinderace pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm and a leg around her, and pulled her head into his chest. Heather said something about always loving him?  
Who knows, he wasn’t paying attention.  
His eyes were on his Pokeball resting on the bedside table. So close that he could touch it, yet… Now wasn’t the time.  
He heated up his fur with the fire that raged on inside him and covered her with a blanket.  
“Wait…” She said, sounding half asleep. “You have to go back in-”  
Cinderace kissed her, and that was the end of that. Heather buried her face in his warm chest, and he very quickly heard her go to sleep.  
It worked…  
Cinderace smiled, his eyes glued to the Pokeball on the table as Heather fell deeper and deeper into dreamland. His heart was racing; if he was honest with himself, Cinderace was quite nervous. What if she woke up?  
He kept thinking about what he would do as the night wore on. His eyes started to droop when Heather moved. Instantly, he sprung into action. She wasn’t on him anymore, and he carefully, silently rose out of the bed.  
During the day, he moved them all around the room to see where the floorboards would creak and now that the time came, he easily avoided any such boards. He carefully, step by step, made his way over to the night stand, and grabbed his Pokeball. Heather was facing him, but was softly snoring away as he grabbed it.  
Victory had never felt so amazing…  
Cinderace walked over to the dresser, and grabbed his folded up shorts. Setting his Pokeball on the dresser, he got his shorts on when an icy spike was jammed into his heart.  
There was a large crash as his Pokeball fell to the ground. Cinderace froze when he heard Heather stirring on the bed. He looked back to see her looking back at him.  
“C-...Cindy?” She said, frowning. “What are you doing?”  
She got up off the bed quicker than he thought she would, but he was quicker. Cinderace grabbed his Pokeball and booked it out of the room. Heather was in close pursuit, but he grabbed a chair as he ran past her and flung it down. He heard the end result of a trip, a sickeningly wet crunch once she collided with the floor. He himself nearly fell to the ground as the door was almost pulled off of its bolts and ran out into the hallway, Pokeball pressed closely against his chest. Heather recovered quickly, and yelled after him as he ran down the hallway to a red “EXIT” sign. Cinderace burst through the door, and quickly shut it behind him, leaning back on it so Heather wouldn’t be able to open it.  
She smashed against the door with an immensely powerful force, and it almost knocked him over, but he recovered quickly and held it firm. Heather screamed at the top of her lungs as she bashed on the door, demanding Cinderace let her in.  
Where to now?  
Before Cinderace could make up his mind, someone quickly ran up the stairs, and looked at the Pokemon. The burly man only had a flight to go before he was beside him. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Cinderace made his move. He wasn’t sure if the man would help him or not, but didn’t want to take the chance. As Heather barreled into the door again, Cinderace opened it and jumped out of the way.  
Much to his pleasure, Heather sprinted into the stairwell, and couldn’t stop before she slammed into the wall.  
She collapsed, holding her nose as red blood came gushing out of it.  
The burly man exclaimed something in horror, and quickly made his way up the stairs, but Cinderace was already a floor above him when he got to Heather. Cinderace dashed up the steps, hearing that Heather had already recovered, and that she, as well as the man, were both now after him. At the top of the stairwell, there was a door that led outside. Cinderace dashed through it, and shivered at the night air as he took in his surroundings. He was on the tallest building around him, and any which way he turned, there was no way to make it to another roof of another building without killing himself.  
He was trapped.  
The door burst open, and his naked trainer, as well as the random stranger, came running out. Cinderace only held his Pokeball tighter to his chest as he was cornered, and almost tripped over the edge.  
“Please, Cindy!” Heather begged, the blood from her nose running down her naked body.  
The look in her eyes spelt death, however. She was putting on a good performance for this man, whoever the hell he was, but he knew that, if she got ahold of him again, she would probably never let him out of the Pokeball.  
The Pokeball he was now holding…  
Cinderace looked down at it, then quickly back up at the two. He gulped, and stepped up onto the ledge. Heather began to scream in sadness and fury as the burly man tried to talk him down from it. He told Cinderace that he had so much to live for, yadda yadda yadda…  
The Pokemon took a deep breath, and jumped.  
He laughed as he saw Heather nearly fling herself off the building after him, but was caught by the burly man at the last second. Wind was whipping all around him, but it didn’t matter. His life slowly flashed before his eyes as he fell; the moment he had been picked by an eager, happy, young Heather. The first battle the two had. The first time they had camped together. Battling gym leaders. Evolving into a Raboot. Being abandoned by her. Surviving on his own. Finding his new trainer, and Char. The virginity he lost to the dragon. Swimming with Karia…  
Karia's eyes were the last thing he saw as he pressed his Pokeball tight against his chest. Red. Beautiful. Full of life.  
. . .  
There was a knock at the door.  
Char looked up from the TV just before a large, brown animatronic bear jumped up and shook the screen. He looked back at it and grimaced. One more night and he would have beaten the damn game. Who was even knocking at this hour? His trainer was asleep on the bed, snoring away, and he himself was going to join him in bed after he had finished the game, but no… no that would have been too easy.  
Char tossed the controller down, and got up, already pissed off at Karia. He knew it would be her at the door; she had come by the past week to bitch and moan about Cinderace, and he had gotten tired of it. What didn’t she understand? He left. He wasn’t interested in her, or them. He decided to live on his own again.  
“Yes?” He asked grumpily as he swung the door open. He looked down, and his heart melted, much to his annoyance. Karia was many things, but she mostly was adorable and when she was crying like this…  
Well…  
“C’mon in.” He said, standing aside.  
“Thanks…” Karia sniffled, looking around. “He still isn’t back?”  
“Nope.” Char said, walking back to the couch and sitting down.  
“Can’t we go look for him? You can fly!” Karia said, walking over to him. “We’d find him in no time!”  
“Nope.” He pushed the controller, and the game started again.  
“Why not?” Karia begged, smacking the controller out of his hands.  
Char shut his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling his hands into fists. What didn’t she understand? He rose to his full height, and looked down at Karia. He was almost two feet taller than her. The flame on his tail grew a bright shade of blue as he started to speak.  
“The rabbit found his trainer over two weeks ago. You can say that he was Pokenapped as much as you want, but I won’t believe you.” He said, crossing his arms. “Cinderace stayed with us for a few days, and then found his trainer.”  
“That’s not true!” Karia exclaimed, stomping her foot. Char furrowed his brow.  
“I’m sorry you don’t believe so. But, Karia…” Char said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve been over this a thousand times. I’ve been there for you whenever you needed me, I’ve listened to your wack-job theories about why he was…” Char grimaced, “pokenapped… but enough is enough!”  
Karia looked up at him, tears quickly running down her face.  
“He’s gone. It was nice while he was here, but he wasn’t here for a long time.” Char continued. Karia started to sob, and hugged Char.  
“What the fuck…” The trainer said, sitting up.  
Char met his eyes, and the trainer shook his head, swore, and fell back down onto the futon. Karia kept sobbing, but Char pulled her off of him.  
“Go home, Karia.” He said as he led her to the door. “It’s late. It isn’t right to be obsessing over someone like him this late.”  
“But I just… miss him so much!” She whined, wiping the snot from her snout.  
“I do too. But you have to appreciate the real time you had with him, not the fake time the two of you could have had.” Char said, giving her one last hug. “It’s not healthy.”  
“And you should talk about being healthy!” Karia retorted, frowning. “All you do is play video games!”  
“And?” Char asked, raising his eye ridges.  
“And it’s bad for you!”  
“Oh well. Goodnight, Karia.” Char said, shutting the door as he walked back inside the house.  
He heard her walk away as he made his way to the futon. The trainer was hogging up most of it, and he gently rolled him over and joined him.  
Why would Karia want to take this away from Cinderace? Having a trainer was wonderful.  
Still, though… He could have said goodbye.  
. . .  
Cinderace groaned as he laid upon the sidewalk.  
His Pokeball had shattered into two pieces upon the impact, effectively releasing him from the clutches of it. He got up, a little dazed, but alive. Cinderace felt all around his body for anything broken, and was thankful to feel no sharp pains anywhere. It had been a close call, though. If he was a second late recalling himself, he would have been a stain on the sidewalk instead of a Pokemon.  
His spirits soon became more and more uplifted as he realized what he had accomplished. He was alive. He escaped Heather. He was free…  
Cinderace screamed in victory, which weirded out any passers by, but what the fuck did he care about them? He quickly scooped up his broken Pokeball, and ran down the street with it clutched to his chest like it was a baby.  
The city was large, however.  
For every street he turned down into, there were ten others along it that he could veer off into. Cinderace felt the strain of the exercise on his body, and quickly took a break, panting like he never had before. There was a sharp pain in his chest, and he didn’t know why, but it hurt to breathe. After a few minutes of panting, Cinderace walked out onto the street, and looked around.  
He recognized nothing, but at least he was in a well off neighborhood. There were a lot of shops, most of which were closed, and a few groups of people and their Pokemon out and about, and an occasional car drove past the empty street. Where was he?  
Cinderace looked down the street, and smiled when he saw a small, red roofed building with a Pokeball for a logo.  
A Pokemon Center.  
Cinderace made his way to it, being careful not to get hit by a car as he crossed the street. As he approached the double doors, he began to get a little nervous. What if they returned him to Heather? What would they think about his broken Pokeball?  
He thought more and more about what they might do, and was so enveloped by his worry that he didn’t even hear the doors slide open.  
A soft hand was placed upon his shoulder, and he jumped back, screaming his name from the fear that the touch brought to him.  
“It’s okay!” A voice called.  
Cinderace looked at the source, and breathed easier. It was a nurse. She had light green, shoulder length hair, round glasses, red lipstick, and wore typical Pokemon Center scrubs.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you.” She said, holding her hands out.  
“Cinder-...ace?” Cinderace asked, looking down.  
“Are you hurt? You were standing outside the doors, and I couldn’t just ignore you.” She asked, walking a bit closer.  
“Cinderace!” Cinderace exclaimed, shaking his head.  
“You look… thin.” She said, poking at his ribs. “It would make sense for you to be this thin if you were wild, but… then why are you holding a Pokeball?”  
“...” Cinderace looked down, and gulped. He hid the broken Pokeball behind himself, and looked up at the nurse.  
“Did… your trainer smash it?” She asked, a bit puzzled.  
Cinderace looked down, then nodded.  
“Huh...I see…” She said, sighing. “Well, let’s get you in here.”  
She put a hand on his shoulder, and led him into the Pokemon Center. Cinderace was a little shocked at how it felt like he could escape from her grip, but at the same time, couldn’t. She led him to the counter, and called the Chansey that was on duty. The large pink Pokemon came out from the double doors, along with a small Happiny that bounced beside her. Chansey gave Cinderace a once-over before turning to the Nurse.  
“Make sure Cinderace here is all set. I don’t really know anything about him, so I’m depending on the two of you.” She said, smiling down at the two.  
“You got it, boss!” Happiny said, cheerfully looking over Cinderace.  
“Hey, c’mon now, who’s training who?” Chansey scolded as the nurse walked away.  
“S-sorry.” Happiny looked down.  
“Sorry about that. You don't mind if she tags along?” Chansey asked, turning to Cinderace.  
“N-no… Quite frankly, I don’t even know if I should be here.” Cinderace explained, nervously shifting his weight between his feet.  
“Why’s that?”  
“I um…” Cinderace looked down at the Happiny.  
“What is it?” Chansey asked, waving her arms to get his attention.  
“I just… there’s a lot of stuff that happened, and I don’t want to scare the kid.” Cinderace explained.  
“She’s gonna have to learn one way or another.” Chansey said, patting the young Pokemon’s head. “She may be young, but she knows a lot about what goes on between Pokemon and their trainers.”  
“Um…”  
“Follow me,” Chansey said, walking past the double doors. “Let’s get you somewhere a bit more… Private.”  
Cinderace nodded, and followed her and Happiny. He was led into a room with an examination bed, chair, scale, sink, and an array of medical instruments. Chansey directed him to the chair instead of the bed, and pushed a seat beside him as he sat down.  
“So, what happened?”  
“...” Cinderace looked at the Pokeball in his hands. Should he tell them what happened?  
“Don’t worry. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” Happiny chimed in, sitting on the bed.  
“Like what?” Cinderace asked, looking between the two.  
“Give you back to a trainer. You’re holding that Pokeball quite close.” Happiny said. A glare from Chansey shut her up real quick, however.  
“Well…” Cinderace began, not sure where to begin.  
. . .  
“And that’s how I came to be here.” Cinderace finished up as he stroked the Happinie’s ponytail thing. About halfway through explaining his story, she had jumped up onto his lap, and there she stayed.  
“That’s…” Chansey stammered off, looking at the ground. “I’ve heard of Pokemon and their trainers…” She looked up, and then back down. But never that.”  
“Y-yeah. So what happens now?” Cinderace asked, setting Happiny down.  
“D-do you want us to examine you to make sure you’re alright?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Alright. I assure you, you are safe here.” Chansey told him, smiling. “Even if Heather comes here, I won’t allow her to take you.”  
“Really?” Cinderace said, his eyes lighting up. “That… Thank you!”  
Chansey just smiled, and looked at his broken Pokeball.  
“What are you going to do with that?”  
“Throw it away? I don’t know.”  
“We could repair it here, if you wanted. It’s not safe for a Pokemon to walk around without being registered to a Pokeball.”  
“I… eh…” Cinderace looked down at the device. “What… what do you think?”  
“We can fix it, and keep it here if you want.” Chansey explained. “That way, you’ll still be registered, but you won’t have to deal with lugging it around.”  
“If I agree… Will-will you put me back in it?”  
“Only to make sure it works. You’ll be out in a second.”  
“Uh…” Cinderace looked at the Pokeball, trailing off a bit. He really didn’t want to spend even that amount of time inside the ball, and worry clung at his chest with its icy sharp claws. What if they recalled him, and Heather came in at that second and demanded the Pokeball? What if they never let him out? He just couldn’t take that risk, as much as he wanted to.  
“N-no…” He shook his head. “Please, no.”  
“Well… Okay.” Chansey said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. “We can still feed you and offer you a bed for the night, then.”  
“I’d like that very much.” Cinderace said, smiling.  
The three of them got up and out of the room. Chansey told her assistant-in-training to bring Cinderace to the guest room, and walked back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, most likely to talk to the Nurse. Happiny had an odd walk, he noticed. It was almost like she wasn’t as affected by gravity as he was. It was weird.  
He followed the Pokemon down the hall and to the right, and at the end of that hall, there was a room that he was led into. Inside was a single bed, a dresser, and a door that led to a bathroom. It was small, definitely quaint, but cozy at the same time. Happiny turned to him, and smiled as he sat down on the bed.  
“I’ll bring some food back for you in a flash!”  
“O-oh, thanks!”  
With that, she hopped out of the room, and Cinderace was finally…  
Alone.  
He looked around the dreary room, taking note of everything that was inside. The waste bin in the corner was something that he hadn’t seen upon first glance. It was empty, with a tight fitting liner inside it. Upon further examination, he saw that there was a roll of spare trash bags under the clear liner. Once he saw everything he needed to see from the bin, he opened all the drawers on the dresser.  
Nothing but dust bunnies.  
He shut them with a huff, and walked into the bathroom. There was a large, white toilet, a shower and tub combo, and a small faucet that jutted out of the wall to wash your hands with. He looked at himself above the sink, and stared deeply into his red-orange eyes, and just... spaced out.  
Was he still the same Pokemon he was the last time he looked into a mirror?  
Had he since been replaced by a clone, or something worse? Now that he looked a bit harder, his eyes didn’t seem to be as… full as they once were. His vibrant red hair had dimmed a little bit, and he just seemed…  
Wrong.  
Cinderace took a deep breath, and washed his face off. What was he thinking? He was a different Pokemon? Nah. He was the same as he always had been.  
There was, unfortunately, nothing inside of the room to entertain himself with. No toys, or video games…  
Char liked playing video games. He wondered if the large dragon still sat in front of the television for hours on end trying to beat them. Probably.  
Cinderace laid down on the bed, and looked at the wall.  
‘Did you like Heather?’  
‘Huh?’ He thought. ‘No, I didn’t.’  
‘But you got off on her.’  
‘And?’  
‘I didn’t know Pokemon could get off on people they didn’t like.’  
‘What do you know? You weren’t there!’  
‘I am you. I lived through that just as much as you did.’  
‘I guess that’s true. Do I like her?’  
‘Well, you did get off on her, and today was certainly…’  
‘Good?’  
‘I was gonna say awesome, but yes, good works.’  
‘I don’t know, though.’  
‘What don’t you know? That you enjoyed eating her out? That each time you shot your load deep into her dripping wet pussy, you enjoyed it?’  
‘N-no…’  
‘So what is it then?’  
‘I just…’  
‘What?’  
‘...’  
‘You know you enjoyed it.’  
Cinderace started to cry, turning around and hugging the pillow as he slowly lost control of himself. Did he enjoy it? Did he want it? Had it been a mistake to leave Heather? To even think of leaving? He tightened his grip on the pillow, burying his waterworks and shivering from both fear and anger.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Cinderace flinched, and turned to it.  
“It’s open!” He exclaimed.  
He didn’t know how, but Happiny was the one who opened the door. She wasn’t tall enough to even reach the handle so… How?  
She bent down and picked the tray of food up, and walked over to the bed.  
“Oh… Are you alright?” She asked, looking almost uneasy.  
“I am now. That looks really good.” Cinderace said, taking the tray from her and sniffling.  
“Y-yeah. It is! Chansey made it herself!” She said, forcing herself to lighten up.  
“Alright. Can’t wait to eat it then.” He said, then, “You need anything else?”  
“Do I?” Happiny said, giggling. “I think I’m supposed to ask you that…”  
“Do you have anything I can…” Cinderace looked down, grabbing an ear and running his hands down it. “P-play with?”  
“Huh? O-oh, this room is kind of…”  
“Boring.”  
“Yeah! There aren’t many toys here though… maybe…” Happiny looked down, and smiled. “Here!”  
She took whatever that thing in her chest was, and held it in her outstretched hands. Cinderace took it, and was surprised to feel that it was a lot heavier than he expected it to be. It looked like a Pokemon egg, minus any markings, and was extremely smooth.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a rock!”  
“O-oh…” Cinderace said. That explained the weight. “Why are you carrying a rock around?”  
“Well…” Happiny shifted her weight between her feet and looked down. “When I see the egg in Chansey’s pouch, I guess I get a little jealous. So, I found that rock, and put it in instead.”  
“O...kay?” He set the rock down, and smiled. “Well, thanks, Happiny!”  
“Mhmm!” She said, returning the smile and walking out of the room. “If there’s anything else you need, let me know, okay?”  
“Alright.” Cinderace called after her.  
Well, it was something, he guessed. He sighed, and ate the dinner. It was… alright. Not the best he’d ever had, but he did wolf down the entire plate in a minute. Not eating much for these past few weeks really took a lot out of him. Once he was done with the plate, he set it down, and hiccuped. Drowsiness started to overtake him, and he laid back on the bed. After a great yawn, he turned over, and somehow, for the first time in a long time, sunk into a deep, dark sleep, where nothing could get to him, nothing could hurt him, and nothing could even touch him without his permission.  
. . .  
When Cinderace awoke, it didn’t feel like the morning. He got up and yawned, stretching his sore muscles as his brain started to work. After relieving himself, he looked out at the sky, and was surprised to see that the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon, not the morning.  
He walked over to the bed, and frowned.  
The plate was gone, and his Pokeball was there. It looked almost new; polished to a shine, dent free, and, what scared him most of all, functional. He gulped, and was just about to touch it when there was a knock on the door.  
With his heart beating a mile a minute, he opened it, and looked out.  
It was Chansey, looking back up and smiling.  
“H-hello?” He said.  
“Hello, Cinderace. Do you mind if I come in?”  
“S-sure.”  
He opened the door wider, and the Chansey strolled in. She made her way to the bedside table, set a plate of food down, and turned.  
“You saw the Pokeball?”  
“Y-yes. I thought I said not to touch it, though.”  
“Sorry, the Nurse demanded we fix it. It works now, and we did catch and release you while you were knocked out.”  
“I-I wasn’t…” Chansey smiled, which made him frown. “You drugged me?”  
“Well, not me. The Chansey that helped you yesterday is a different one. I’m the morning shift aide.” This new Chansey explained.  
“Uh-huh.” Cinderace frowned, and walked to the table. “When can I go?”  
“Any time you want. I assume you have somewhere to go?”  
“I do. I just… Don’t know how to get there.”  
“We’ll find out, don’t worry.” Chansey said, smiling. “We have a resident here that’s good at finding homes for lost Pokemon. But you worry about that later. Eat up.”  
Cinderace obeyed her, and she left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. The breakfast was a lot better than the dinner last night was, but he ate it a bit slower than the last meal. When he was done with it, he picked his Pokeball up, and walked out of the room. He walked up and down the halls trying to find Chansey, and, luckily, didn’t have to look for a long time.  
She was attending a Pokemon whose arm was in a cast. Cinderace waited patiently for her to finish up with him, and told her that he was ready to talk to whoever could help him reunite with the trainer. He wished he knew a name, but…  
As it was, all he knew was that Char was his starter.  
And… he worked with someone who owned Karia… and… Karia had said when the two were in the cave together that he was a landscaper, that’s why she knew Sunny Day. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he did know a bit about his new trainer and his boss.  
Chansey brought him into a room with a table, and two chairs. Sitting in one of them was an Alakazam, his spoons floating through the air as he wrote on a piece of paper.  
“Zam?” Chansey called, poking his shoulder. Alakazam turned around, and looked down at the two.  
“Yes?” He sounded old, ancient, almost, and smelled like an old book collection that had been left in a room on a hot, sunny summer day.  
“Cinderace here needs you to find someone.” She said, pulling out a seat for Cinderace to sit in. She beckoned him over as Alakazam watched, and gently pushed him towards the Pokemon. “I’ll leave the two of you alone.”  
“Thank you, dear.” Alakazam said, smiling at her as she left. “Now, my malnourished friend, you’ve been separated two weeks from your new trainer, can you describe where he lives?”  
“W…”  
“I hate bragging, but I have an IQ of five thousand.” Alakazam said, chuckling. “I know pretty much everything, I just need information to piece what I know together.”  
“O-okay…” Alakazam was pretty scary. “I don’t know much, but what I do know is that he works for a landscaping guy.”  
“A business?”  
“I think so. They had lots of equipment.”  
“Alright, what else?”  
“He lives with his boss.”  
“You seem to know more about his boss than you do your own trainer.”  
“Well… they worked a lot. I only lived with him for a couple of days.”  
“I didn’t say that that was a bad thing. Describe your trainer’s boss more."  
“Um… His name was Jacob, I think?”  
“Any Pokemon?”  
“Yeah! A Lucar-”  
“All right, so the person you’re talking about is Jacob Aarons. He owns Precise Cuts, and has owned it since he graduated high school. He has ten employees on record, but submitted paperwork for a Silas H. Thomsen, who I assume is your trainer? Mr. Thomsen owns a Charizard, and was just released from prison a week ago, sounds familiar?”  
“...” Cinderace gulped. How did he know all th-  
“IQ of five thousand.”  
Okay, this is ridiculous, was he in his thoughts or someth-  
“I am also a psychic type. Yes, I am.”  
“Dear Arceus…” Cinderace said, gulping.  
“I was right, wasn’t I?”  
“Silas H. Thomsen…” Cinderace said, digesting the name of his new trainer. “Y-yeah, obviously.”  
“According to the reports his parole officer filed, he lives with Jacob Aarons. Is this correct?”  
“Yeah.” Cinderace said, a bit shook.  
“Take my hand, Cinderace.”  
Cinderace didn’t offer up any potential arguments; he took the damn Pokemon’s hands. He felt odd, like he was being twisted inside and out, and slammed his eyes shut. It felt like an eternity, but once he opened them, he gasped.  
He was home.  
Cinderace looked up at Alakazam, who was smiling as the sunlight beamed down on his skin.  
“Where… how…”  
“Teleport.”  
“How did you know where he lived though?”  
“IQ. Five thousand. I know this world inside and out.” Alakazam explained, smiling.  
“That’s terrifying.”  
“Maybe for you.” He turned, but before he could leave, Cinderace grabbed his arm. He looked down, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”  
“C-can you thank everyone for me?” He asked.  
“I will. Is there anything else?”  
“Um… Just for laughs, what’s the meaning of life?”  
“Ha!” Alakazam laughed, grinning at Cinderace. “There isn’t just one meaning for a life. One could dedicate themselves to helping the poor and downtrodden, while another could steal and harm the same people. Life is what you make it, not what you believe was given to you. Choose your own path, and, whether it be good, whether it be evil, that is the meaning of your life.”  
And with that, he was gone.  
Cinderace shrugged, and turned around, breathing deeply.  
This was it.  
The moment he had been waiting for since he had been abducted weeks ago. It seemed like so long, but… here he was. Home.  
He walked up to the door, and knocked on it. There wasn’t an answer after a few seconds, so he knocked again. And again.  
Finally, the door swung open.  
It was Char.  
At the sight of him, Cinderace immediately broke down, and dashed into him, hugging him tightly as he sobbed.  
“Oh… Woah…” Char said, a little taken aback. “Decided to come back?”  
“I never wanted to leave the two of you!” Cinderace exclaimed, hugging even tighter. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s uh… Okay. What happened?” Char asked, pulling Cinderace away.  
“Can we go inside?” Cinderace squeaked.  
Char nodded and the two walked inside of the house. It was refreshingly cool inside, thanks to the air conditioner, and he was glad to see that it hadn’t changed much since he had been here. The futon was barren, no sheets, blankets, or anything. Char looked like he had sat on the couch most of the time, go figure, and overall, the place looked clean.  
Char made the futon into a couch, and sat down on it, patting next to him. Cinderace sat down, his legs hanging off the futon as he leaned back on it.  
“So, what happened?” Char asked.  
“Do you remember when I told you about my last trainer?”  
“Yes?”  
“She found me again.”  
“Oh, shit… So she wasn’t lying.” Char said, color draining from his face.  
“Who?”  
“Karia. I was under the impression that she was lying, since you told me that you were a wild Pokemon, essentially.”  
“Well… I wasn’t entirely honest.”  
“Go on.”  
“I ran away from her. Heather, that is.” Cinderace didn’t feel right saying her name. It made him feel… dirty. “My old trainer.”  
“And she kept your Pokeball around?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And recalled you.”  
“Yes.” A tear formed in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away before continuing. “She did a lot of um…” He shivered, “bad. Bad things to me.”  
“How bad?”  
“I… just… bad.”  
“All right. I won’t push you to talk about it. How’d you come back to us though?”  
“Oh. I um… escaped her.” Cinderace said, holding his Pokeball up. “Threw myself off the building, recalled myself, and then ran away with this once it broke.”  
“What then?”  
“I kept running and running, but eventually, I guess I got a little tired, and stopped. I found a Pokemon Center, and stayed there for the night.” Cinderace explained, fingering the Pokeball. “After I woke up, an Alakazam teleported me home.”  
“Quite an adventure, I must say.” Char said, leaning back on the futon.  
“Not a good one.”  
“Yeah. Anyway, can you go talk to Karia? She’s been getting all over me to help find you and um… It’s getting old.” Char said, crossing his arms.  
“Oh…” Cinderace said, grinning. “Karia…”  
“Yeah. Go get her, loverboy.”  
Cinderace smiled widely, and playfully punched Char before getting up. He raced to the door and flung it open, but before he could dash out, Char called to him.  
“What?” Cinderace asked, turning.  
“I’m uh… I’m glad your back. I bet Si will be as well.” Char softly said, smiling.  
Cinderace grinned back, and raced away. He was still out of shape, but that didn’t matter now. The house Karia resided in was so close, he could almost smell her. He dashed up the stairs, and pounded on the door rapidly, his heart racing a mile a minute. Someone screamed for him to stop from the inside, and he complied, bouncing on his heels as he waited for a response.  
“Yes?!” A woman exclaimed once she swung the door open.  
“Cinderace!” Cinderace exclaimed, radiating happiness with his smile.  
“Oh, you’re back!” She said, pinching his cheeks. “Glad to see you!”  
“Cinder! Cinderace!” He said, looking inside the house.  
“Alright, calm down!” She laughed, and put an arm on his shoulder. “Karia! You have someone here for you!”  
Cinderace smiled, and kept bouncing on his heels, even with the lady holding him down. There was a loud crashing noise in the house, and Cinderace laughed as Karia jumped down the long stairwell, and ran to him. The lady backed off as Karia shoved past her and embraced Cinderace so hard that the two almost fell off the entryway together. She began to cry as she squeezed him tighter than he had ever been squeezed before. Cinderace hugged back, breathing her scent in deeply, and slightly moaned.  
“Oh… how touching!” The woman said, placing a hand over her chest as she leaned on the doorway. “I’ll give you love birds some space.”  
With that, she left. As soon as she did, Karia looked up, and immediately kissed Cinderace. Butterfree’s flew around in his stomach as their lips met, and he quickly pulled her in for more and more. Each second that went by felt like a year for him, and it only got better once he started to prod into her mouth with his tongue.  
It was warm, and very wet inside her mouth. Her tongue recoiled as he brushed it but quickly met his, and lightning bolts were sent down his spine. He wanted more of her, and pulled her closer than she was before. Everything about her enthralled him; her scent, the kiss they shared, the way she pressed against him…  
She was the one to pull off, however.  
Cinderace looked at her as she gasped for air, and was grateful for the air that he breathed as well, especially since it smelled like her. She took his hand, and led him to the steps, where the two sat together.  
“I knew you didn’t leave…” She said, kissing his hand.  
“Aw, don’t worry about Char. He’s kinda lazy.”  
“Yeah!” Karia said, snorting. “To say the least.”  
“Well…” Cinderace said after a few seconds of blissful silence. “I’m glad to be here with you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. You were all I could think about while I was…” He blushed and looked down. “Away.”  
“It’s okay.” Karia told him, kissing him again. “You can tell me later.”  
He rested his head on her shoulder as they watched nothing in particular. For Cinderace, he was just glad to be in her presence. Every second spent with her was worth more to him than spent anywhere else. He brought her hand up, and kissed it just like he had when the two had first met. It felt like so long ago, but somehow, only two weeks had passed.  
He was going to enjoy this life spent with her, Char, and Silas, that much he knew for sure.

. . .  
The End  
. . .

Prologue  
“C’mon, silly! Did you forget how to walk or something?”  
“It’s… just dark!”  
“Stop complaining, we’re almost there!”  
“Okay…”  
Cinderace followed Karia as best he could, but even with her holding his hand, he struggled to keep up. It wasn’t his fault, the cave was covered in a blaky ink that restricted his view to a foot ahead of him!  
Finally, he was led to the wide open space that he had been to with Karia not two weeks prior. He looked away this time as she used the move Sunny Day, and was glad he did. The resulting ball of light that she flung up to the top of the cave was twice as bright as the last one. He moved his arms away from his eyes, and looked around for Karia.  
She was gone.  
She wasn’t in the pool of cave water, she wasn’t in front of him, or on either side of him…  
Cinderace gasped as he felt her kiss his neck from behind, his arms instinctually rising to his chest from the fright. He turned around, smiling down at Karia, and led her snout up to his mouth, and kissed her again and again and again. The two of them walked over to a small clear spot of ground, and he gently took her in his arms, and carefully manuvered the two of them to the ground.  
Once they laid together, he wrapped a hand around the back of her head, and pulled her in for another kiss. He began to explore her mouth again, his tongue tracing her sharp teeth as they brushed against him. As the two kissed, Cinderace slowly felt around her body, her soft, wonderfully soft cream-colored fur belly, her slim waist, and finally, in between her legs. Karia whimpered softly as she felt him poke around down there, and smiled, pulling away from his mouth. She herself felt him; that odd golden crown, his shaggy, scrawny chest, and down to his shorts.  
Cinderace shivered when he felt her paw reach down and grasp his member, but kept rubbing her. The small, frighteningly wet slit felt better than anything he had ever touched before, but he had to stop after she began to tug on him.  
“Let’s get you out of these…”  
Karia pulled the shorts down to his ankles, and grabbed the growing eye-candy again, gently pulling up on it. Cinderace propped himself up on an elbow, and smiled as he watched Karia, the love of his life, jerk him off for the first time. His cock was rock hard as she stroked, and every second she touched it, it only seemed to grow harder. He kicked the shorts off of his ankles, and smiled down at her.  
“What… what do you want to do?” He asked, giving her a soft kiss afterwards.  
“I have a few ideas…”  
Karia got on her knees, and turned around so that her slit was close to his face, and his cock in turn, was close to her mouth. Cinderace gulped as he grabbed her leg, gently laying his head on her thigh. He groaned, feeling his member slip into the Lucario’s soft, wet mouth, and didn’t do much for a while. The warm snout fit his cock perfectly; he could feel the roof of her mouth, and his cock squished her tongue down more than he expected it to. Karia eventually pressed her other leg on his head, and pulled him into her slit. Cinderace smiled, getting the message, and gave the wet folds a small lick. He was instantly enamored with everything about her, from the way it smelled, to how it tasted. Each time he went in to lick her, he came back satisfied, but that craving of his tongue on her pussy quickly came back for him, and he had no choice but to return to her.  
He grabbed Karia’s head with his own thighs, and rolled himself on top of her. It was much easier to do what he needed to do to her in this position. He dipped a tongue into her the next time he slid it across her slit, relishing the groan she gave as he explored her depths. Cinderace began to push his cock slowly into her mouth, and pushed his head further into her groin. Karia moaned loudly, and started to suck on his cock a bit harder, delving deeper and deeper onto his shaft. He began to push down gently with both of his hands on her slit, sucking gently on her clit. He smiled when he heard a choked moan from her, but moaned like a young Scorbunny himself when he felt her gently bite down on his tip.  
Karia started to gently roll Cinderace’s balls around in her hands as she took more and more of his cock into her mouth. She licked up his iron rod of a shaft as he thrusted it into her mouth, and groaned as it hit the back of her throat after an unusually hard thrust. After another hard thrust, she pulled his cock out of her mouth, and choked down any lingering saliva.  
“Time out for you…” She said.  
Cinderace wondered what she meant by that, but smiled once he felt her give a long, cupping lick on his ball sack. He kept licking at her, and started to slowly push into Karia with a couple of fingers. Every moan she gave him was a personal victory, and it was what he strived for most of all as he ate her out. Once he had made her groan a couple more times, Cinderace lifted his waist, and brought his cock back into the warm embrace of her mouth. He whimpered as it surrounded him, enjoying how perfectly she sucked on it. How her lips so gently sealed around his cock, pressing into it in such a way that he felt every single microscopic movement; from quivering as he slowly pushed it in, to the relief, the lax that overtook them when he pulled out. He felt his balls slowly mold around her nose once his pelvis met her snout, and how they gently kissed the wet, leathery organ as he pulled himself out of her.  
Her fur was so… so soft between her legs. It felt almost silky as he ran his tongue down her slit, savoring whatever deliciousness came once he went back to wet it. Each time he licked, it seemed as if there was something else to explore on her.  
He started to shove into her a bit harder. He felt close, and realized that this would be the first orgasm he would share with her.  
Cinderace pulled off of her, and plumped to the ground, slightly panting as he wiped her juices off of him.  
“What’s the matter?” Karia asked, sitting up.  
“I just… I want to go slow.” He said, smiling wearily. “And you’re not making that easy.”  
“Ooh, poor baby…” Karia said, scooching next to his throbbing member. “We’re gonna be here for a long time,” she said, taking his cock in one paw and starting to jerk him off rapidly, “you better get used to me not making it easy.”  
Cinderace groaned, and threw his head back as cum was pulled out of his cock. It was the best orgasm he had ever felt, bar none. Cum rocketed out of him, and shot Karia multiple times as she quickly licked the base of his shaft. His whimpers echoed around the cavern as the orgasm slowly died. He looked back at Karia, and smiled.  
“W-wow…”  
She pawed her way close to his mouth, gently kissing up his furry chest and leaving small wet marks. Cinderace kissed her, feeling his cum on her face smear into his, but it only made the kiss better. She pulled off of him, gently laying him down on the ground. Cinderace watched with bated breath as she moved her waist close to his mouth, and, once it was there, he was in heaven.  
She began, slowly, of course, to grind on him. It didn’t take much for Cinderace to start licking and prodding her slit with his tongue. and it was an especially effective way of making her moan. He began to softly nibble it, being careful not to hurt her as she ground herself on him harder and harder.  
Cinderace loved it when her slit passed over his nose. It was an odd thing to like, but it was out of this world to be this close to her. It was the softest touch he had ever gotten, and each time she left him, his mind begged for more, but, unfortunately, it was a vicious cycle.  
Whenever Karia left his nose, she would plant herself above his mouth, demanding his tongue to continue to participate in her pleasure. It would render him unable to speak and after she was satisfied there, again, it was back to his nose. This however, would also make him unable to utter a single word as he was lost in the sea of emotions that came with the wet hole being slid up and down his button nose.  
Before he could work up the courage to stop her, he felt her begin to grind against his mouth a bit harder. It made his jaw ache, but he let Karia use his mouth for whatever she wanted to use it for. She began to pant loudly, too loudly.  
Cinderace looked up, and saw that she was almost laughing as her loud breathing reverberated through the cavern. The two locked eyes for a second, before Karia closed them, grabbing two stalagmites with her paws as she trembled on his mouth. It didn’t take long for Cinderace to figure out why she was doing this, and he started to push his tongue into her, lapping at her as she quivered. Her pants turned into moans, and moans into unreasonably loud screams of utter, total wonder as she climaxed on his mouth. Cinderace continued to explore her as she murmured and moved, and smiled to himself once she slid off of him.  
He had gotten Karia to climax on him.  
“Fuck me…” Karia grunted, clawing at him.  
W-woah… Okay.  
It wasn’t much of a problem for Cinderace, who was already rock hard again. It seemed as if he liked eating her out more than he thought. A few tugs and touches, and whatever flaccidity was in his cock went away. He grabbed Karia’s leg, and led it over his body, before grabbing her other leg and moving her close to his throbbing cock. He rubbed his stiff member on her almost puffy slit as she moaned, and smiled.  
Karia’s hand soon overshadowed his own, and he looked down. He could almost see the love in her eyes as she pushed it an inch into her slit. Both moaned loudly once he shoved it all the way down into her. She started to beg for him to fuck her, and he obliged.  
He grabbed Karia by her waist, and slammed deep inside of her. A loud, pleasured scream escaped her as his balls smashed into her rear, but Cinderace didn’t care. He began to fuck her hard, and fuck her fast. Each thrust in was something else entirely; her wet folds seemed to suck him back inside her as soon as he pulled out to his tip. Karia began to rub in between her legs quickly, much quicker than Cinderace thought was possible, and he tried to match her pace with his stabs into her.  
It was quick. It was frantic. And it was over almost as soon as it started. Cinderace didn’t give her a whimper in the way of warning; he held his breath as the powerful grip of orgasmic pleasure squeezed the cum from his cock, and shot it deep into Karia. She herself got off from her own frantic rubbing, her walls tightly squeezing the last few drops of cum out of him.  
Once he felt her let go of him, Cinderace pulled out, and laid beside her, panting heavily. The two laid together for a few minutes as they recovered, neither one saying a single word to each other. Cinderace, quite frankly, didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, or happy. He had made her climax, but… he didn’t enjoy the sex as much as he thought he would. Cinderace looked over, and the two locked their eyes on each other before Karia looked away.  
“That was…” He began to say, but fell silent.  
“I think it was just too…”  
“It was too fast.”  
“Yeah!”  
“I think… I would like to take my time. Go a bit more gentle. Is that okay?”  
“Yes, please…” Karia whined, smiling at him.  
All right…  
Cinderace took his cock, and began to rub himself erect. The past few days had been something completely else, but now that he was with Karia, he didn’t have a problem getting his shaft hard again, even though he had just shot another load inside her. Karia licked her snout as she looked at his member slightly pulsing.  
“Fuck, you grew fast…” She said, gazing in awe.  
“Well…” Cinderace said, giggling. “I have a good reason to.”  
Karia smiled, and got up. Again, she brought a leg over him, but this time, sat down on his cock, slowly sinking on it until they met. Cinderace moaned weakly, grabbing her waist and holding on tight as she started to slowly ride him. He guessed that Lucario tired much less than his kind did, so when she said that they’d be up all night, maybe she was serious.  
This time around, he didn’t try to fuck her. Instead, he was more focused on controlling his breathing, and trying not to squirm as much as he noticed he was. Each time she sunk down on his cock, it was pure joy.  
Even though he was making sure not to pant too hard, controlling his orgasm was hard to do. It might have been just a few thrusts inside her, but he was already feeling close to another orgasm. He began to fuck her regardless of how he felt after he realized that, well…  
She loved him; he knew this because… because of how she looked at him as his cock stretched and pushed her out.  
Plus, she did say that they would be here all night, so…  
“I’m… gonna…” Cinderace began to whimper out.  
Before he could finish saying that last word, Karia took his head in her hands, and pulled him down into a kiss. He screamed through it, shooting his load deep inside her with hard, powerful thrusts. The world seemed to slow down as the two became one.  
Cinderace began to whimper, and hugged Karia tighter when he felt her pull away. Karia smiled, and hugged him back. That was all they did for what felt like years. Hug.  
She pulled off of him, and looked down, smiling.  
“I think I love you.” She confessed, leaning back on his shrinking cock.  
“I know I love you.”  
Karia smiled, and slowly rose off his dick. It fell to his chest, and laid there like a limp noodle. She had milked every drop of cum his balls could produce, but for some reason, she still kept going, throwing said balls into maximum overdrive.  
Karia slid down between his groin, and took his cock into her mouth. Cinderace wasted no time, and once it was in, he shoved her head down on it. Her tongue gently licked life back into his member, and soon, she was able to gag herself on it, pushing it deep into her throat. Each vein, line, and detail was paid close attention to, and she made sure that his tip wasn’t forgotten about. She pawed at his shaft with one hand, the other being put to use on his ball sack, gently rubbing and caressing it. Hands were put on her head, and she felt him begin to push down. It wasn’t hard, or demanding, however, just appreciative.  
Karia began to suck harder, being careful not to hurt him with her teeth as it slid around in her mouth. Just as a little payback for him nibbling on her clit, Karia began to nibble on the tip of his cock. She thought that it would make him feel what she felt, but it didn’t. If anything, it only made Cinderace groan louder, and the hands that were once pushing her gently down were now rough. She started to bite softly every now and again as his wet member was pulled and pushed out of her, and actually laughed when Cinderace’s voice cracked at the start of a groan. His cock was shoved deep into her throat, and Karia obliged him, pressing her tongue on it and moving around his member.  
Cinderace grabbed her head, and started to thrust ever so gently into her mouth. He was very close to shooting his load, dangerously close, in fact. Edging was a concept that he had never understood before; why stop when you can cum?  
But as he was finding out now, there were a lot of reasons to edge. It made the blowjob last longer. The pressure in his loins seemed to build up more, and he just seemed to enjoy everything more.  
He figured he was doing well, until Karia grabbed his rear, and started to pull him deep into her throat. He couldn’t pull out of her at all, and, now that she was sucking harder than ever before as her tongue swirled all around his cock, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it off.  
Karia seemed to know this, and as soon as Cinderace started to pant, she rammed his cock into the back of her throat and kept it there. Cinderace grabbed her head, and pushed her back even further as the orgasm started to dribble out of his cock. It wasn’t impressive at all, in fact, he wa-...  
Cinderace’s legs buckled, and he fell to the ground, holding his cock deep inside Karia as he screamed, wildly shooting his load deep into her stomach. It was as if someone had flipped a switch; his cock pulsed heavily with each fat rope of cum he shot into her. He held her close, and began to squirm, gently humping her snout as he felt more cum than ever shoot out of his wildly twitching member and into her stomach. The orgasm left him with one final kiss, one final spurt of cum, and it stopped.  
Karia kept sucking him off once he was finished with her, but didn’t fight him when he pulled her off. Cum leaked off his cock and dripped onto the ground as Karia wiped him off of her muzzle.  
“...” Cinderace couldn’t think of anything to say.  
He found the words, however, and was just about to say something when Karia pressed a paw against his mouth.  
“No talking.” She said, smiling. “The time for talking is over.”  
Cinderace nodded, and his eyes grew wide once Karia presented him with her pulsing, dripping slit. He grinned, realizing that she was easily the hottest, sexiest Pokemon he knew.  
And he got to spend the rest of his time here on Earth with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed it and left a kudos, thank you as well! If you want to find out more about what I am going to write in the upcoming months, or read the work as I write it, or submit your own ideas for me to write (I do write almost every idea someone suggests to me), then join my Discord! It's a small, but awesome community of the best people in the world, with the same interests in Pokemon as you!  
> All you do is download the Discord app, hit, "Join a Server," and enter the code, "rFFBBm5," and hit join!


	15. Noivern x Flygon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for RecordKeeperType0. Hiatus is over. Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

There’s nothing better than hitting an updraft when you fly.  
It breathed life into his wings, it allowed him to take a small break from flying, and, best of all, it allowed Noivern to glide downwards for a few minutes. A powerful one like this would help him either find something, or someone, to mess with, or his dinner for tonight.  
Usually, Noivern didn’t like to antagonize people or Pokemon, even though it was his nature to want to do so. Something about it just seemed so… immature, but there were certain occasions. An obnoxious Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon that were louder than what Noivern considered reasonable. The best times, however, was when Noivern was hunting. Whenever he would hunt, all barriers that stopped that usually antagonistic nature of his were overthrown, and he would, for a very short time, become one with that jackass inside of him.  
Now was one of those times.  
Noivern had already messed with a few creatures and humans; coming down from the updraft and grabbing camping supplies, lifting a smaller Pokemon hundreds of feet into the air, dropping it before diving down and grabbing it, letting it splash into a river or lake once he was bored with it, and, his personal favorite activity, barreling towards Pokemon and humans at incredible speeds and forcing them to dive out of the way before he smashed into them. All of it was off-puttingly enjoyable, but not before long, his stomach began to rumble quite harshly and he remembered the reason why he was even out here.  
Hunger.  
With his wits slowly returning to him, Noivern flew up high, high enough to see a lot of the surrounding area. Most of it was either forest or empty field, but there was a lake scattered about with rivers that connected them. Let’s see…  
Humans were out of the question.  
They were stronger and smarter than Noivern was, and he knew that, if he went after one, he would certainly either die or be captured, which was a fate worse than death, in Noivern’s opinion. Larger Pokemon, rock type Pokemon, or other dragon type Pokemon were also off the table. Either too strong, too hard to eat, or too large to carry back into his den.  
Noivern eyed a large lake, but his stomach quickly turned sour. He had eaten nothing but Magikarp for the last week, and, besides the fact that it was getting old, the lake with all of them in it was also home to quite a bit of Dragalge. Usually the Dragalge left him well enough alone, in fact, most of the time they stuck to the bottom of the lake or in clusters of weeds, but now, for reasons Noivern wasn’t sure of, they were coming to the top of the lake more often. They broke his no dragon type rule, but he also didn’t eat Dragalge because of their type.  
Their taste could only be described as twice-eaten shit that was given to a Trubbish to bathe in.  
With fish ruled out, Noivern decided on a land dwelling Pokemon. Flying types were a greater challenge, which wasn’t what he wanted for a quick meal. Let’s see…  
Noivern silently soared down to the treeline, circling the field once… twice…  
There was a rather plump looking Raichu. A couple of bug types that made Noivern’s stomach turn. Yuck. A family of Watchog eyeing him from their burrows. They knew all of his tricks; natural selection had seen to that. A Rattata or two running around, but Noivern knew that he would have to eat tens of those little guys until he was full.  
He was just about to go to a different field to look for food when a large Linoone rushed out of the treeline. The Pokemon had decided to go after one or two of the Watchogs that currently had their eyes glued to Noivern. Now that was a meal.  
Noivern, with the speed and grace his species was known for, dove down towards the Linoone. When the Watchogs saw him coming, they all scrambled down into their burrows, which confused the Linoone. It looked up just in time to have its back broken by Noivern landing on it and smashing it into the ground.  
It kept struggling, somehow, and Noivern quickly finished it off with a quick bite into its neck.  
As the Pokemon bled out, one of the Watchogs poked its head up out of its burrow, a thankful look on its face.  
“T-thank you, Master Noivern!” She said, poking her head out a bit more.  
“Eh?”  
“He had been raiding our den for weeks now, we didn’t know what to do!” She said, rising out of her burrow a bit more, that wide, happy, thankful expression still on her face.  
Noivern quickly flapped his wing, sending the Watchog flying out of her den. He quickly pounced on her, tearing into her neck as well, much to his satisfaction. Watchogs were delicious.  
“Don’t think that I won’t raid your den either,” Noivern said to the red eyes that shone in the burrows. “You’re still my prey.”  
With that, he took the Watchog in his mouth, the Linoone in both feet, and he was off. Noivern’s cave wasn’t too far from here, maybe a minutes flight, but the Watchog he had tightly gripped was making his mouth water. When it came to self-restraint, Noivern wasn’t too big on it.  
He dropped the Linoone and landed, grabbing the delicacy from his mouth and tearing into it. Noivern moaned in bliss as blood and other such wonderful juices flowed down his chin and it wasn’t much longer until the Watchog had been consumed to the bone. Noivern shuttered, grabbing the Linoone with his feet. He was just about to take off when a large Flygon fell from the bushes about ten feet from him. Noivern watched as it struggled to get up and fly away, one of its wings clearly broken, but it fell rather quickly, rather pitifully. Noivern looked down at the dead Linoone clutched in his feet, then back up at the Flygon.  
Flygon was a rather large Pokemon, sure, but… look at that wing. Broken. He would be able to feed off of him for days if not an entire week. But…  
As much as his instincts demanded him to hunt this Pokemon, something about it just seemed… wrong. Mental clarity started to come back to Noivern.  
No.  
As much as he wanted to, he wouldn’t kill Flygon. Maybe he would come to regret his decision, but… he found Flygons, for whatever reason, incredibly attractive. Maybe it was the similar egg group demanding they reproduce, maybe it was some other reason, all Noivern knew was that he wanted to fuck this Pokemon.  
Noivern yet again looked down at the Linoone, a bit frustrated. This was his meal, but there was no way he’d be able to carry it, as well as the Flygon. He had to make a choice; leave the Flygon, who will surely be killed and devoured by some other Pokemon, or leave the Linoone, who would suffer the same fate of being eaten.  
It didn’t take long for this horny Pokemon to decide.  
Noivern took the Linoone and flew up a bit, finding a large tree. He hid it within the confines of a rotted out knot, doubting it would stop anything that wanted it, and circled back for Flygon. The Pokemon hadn’t moved much, and didn’t offer up any struggle when Noivern picked him up by the base of his tail. Noivern huffed, flapping his wings quickly and even though he struggled to gain any sort of air, he was able to get above the treeline with Flygon. The Pokemon easily weighed as much as he did.  
By the time Noivern had flown back with Flygon, he was panting heavily, sweat running down his face and chest. The flight had taken three times longer than what he had expected it to, but he had finally made it. He gently sat Flygon on the ground, landing in front of the Pokemon and beginning to drag it by its tail deep into his lair. Noivern had made sure that he had dragged Flygon belly-side down, so that its wings didn’t get further damaged, and rested the Pokemon on a rock.  
Finally, the moment he had been waiting for.  
Noivern bent down to Flygon’s waist, sniffing the slit that was there.  
Because of their dragonic nature, internal genitalia made finding out the sex of a partner a guessing game. He gave the slit a small lick, tasting the caked on sweat and dirt, something poking his tongue back when his tongue explored deeper into him.  
A male.  
Noivern grinned and rose, looking at the knocked out Flygon. Whether he was passed out or heavily sleeping, Noivern didn’t know. He looked back at his broken wing and grimaced. Doubt about the chances of Flygon’s survival circled in his mind, which led him to a very uneasy thought.  
There was a human in a nearby village that he knew he could go to. She would help him but… as always, the payments she wanted were weird to give.  
Flygon let out a painful, pitiful moan, his stubby arms reaching back to his wings unsuccessfully. He opened his small black eyes underneath that large, red oval brille that protected it from dirt, dust, or other such obstacles, and looked around.  
“I-I can’t see!” Flygon cried out, panic consuming his voice.  
“You’re in a cave, stop worrying.” Noivern said, placing his wing’s taloned claw on his chest. Flygon cried out, but when he tried to move, he screamed in pain. “Stop. Struggling.”  
“A-Are-Are you going t-to kill… m-me?” Flygon stammered out, the fear growing in his voice.  
“Only if you continue to fight me.” Noivern said in a dark, menacing voice. Flygon whimpered, nodding, and stopped fighting him. Noivern took his talons off of him and got a good look at the terrified Pokemon.  
“What… hap-happened?” Flygon asked, trying not to move.  
“Don’t know. You broke your wing, I carried you back here.” Noivern explained. “I was just about to leave to get help when you woke up.”  
“W-what?”  
“Stop talking.” Noivern commanded. Flygon obeyed, shutting his gaping, stammering mouth. “Stay here, don’t move. I’ll be back soon. Understand?”  
Flygon nodded quickly, fearfully.  
With that, Noivern made his way out of the cave. Groaning, he stepped into the moonlight and took off. He was soon soaring towards the village with the healer in it, his heart racing. Noivern wasn’t a nervous Pokemon by any means of the definition, but there was something about this lady that forced an exception. It wasn’t that she was ugly or old or mean or anything like that; she was, in fact, quite attractive - in Noivern’s opinion, but…  
Once he landed, he let out an uneasy sigh and shivered.  
Before Noivern could ring her doorbell with one of his talons like she always wanted him to, the door swung open, and there she was. Rahels Rusu, or, as she was known to the villagers, Rah, was a freakishly tall, gorgeous woman who Noivern could only guess was around forty human years old. She had a sea of golden, blond hair that ran down to her knees, streaks of red, green, blue, purple, and other such wild colors intermittently braided into odd areas. Rah was wearing a long purple dress that showed off her cleavage so well it was hard not to look at.  
“Ah, my favorite bat friend!” She said, bending down and taking Noivern’s head in her hands. Noivern blushed as she kissed him deeply, her tongue trying to push into his mouth. He knew from experience that, if he didn’t let her into his mouth, they could be here for years.  
Noivern grimaced, and let her into his mouth to do whatever she wanted to do. Her tongue quickly darted to his, getting a good taste, before pulling out. Noivern watched, slightly disgusted, as she rolled their combined saliva around in her mouth before swallowing. Rah looked down and giggled, wiping her mouth.  
“Someone had a good meal tonight.” She said, stepping aside as she ushered Noivern into her home. Her house was odd; it looked large from the outside, but from the amount of junk, trinkets, skulls, books, and clothing that were scattered all around in it, everything seemed much smaller. Rah took a seat in front of an odd table - A large, age-yellowed Charizard skull with sapphire eye inserts, candle wax lazily making its way down and pooling on the cold metal of the tabletop - and beckoned Noivern.  
He uneasily made his way over to Rah, sitting down on his rear and looking up at her.  
“What brings you here?” She asked, smiling as she linked her fingers and rested her head on them.  
‘I found a Flygon, its wing is broken.’ Noivern explained. He had gotten over the fact that Rah understood him a long time ago.  
“And… how can I help?”  
‘Can you come with me? Use some of your medicine to help him?’  
“A he?” Rah said, smirking.  
‘Y-yes. Can you help or not?’ Noivern asked, frowning.  
“I can, but you know my price…” Rah said, getting up.  
Noivern nodded, gulping. He got up and followed her into an odd room that didn’t look like it belonged in the house. Unlike the cluttered mess that was Rah’s house, this room was immaculate. Every instrument that was laid on stainless steel medical tables shone in the harsh artificial light, the floor was an immaculate white tile, the walls the same. This wasn’t the first time Noivern had been here, and he doubted it would be his last. With a deep breath, he got onto the chair in the middle of the room, folding his wings and rotating himself so that he was laying down on his back, and slid his feet into some stirrups at the bottom of the chair.  
Rah looked over at him, putting gloves on.  
Noivern knew what would come next; Rah would collect a specimen of his… well, semen. He didn’t know why she wanted it so bad, but as it was… he closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. Noivern unwillingly shivered as Rah ran a hand over his slit, his cock already poking out of it. Just as he thought she would start jerking him off, however, small snipping sounds reverberate in his ears.  
Noivern opened his eyes, a bit confused, and looked down. Rah was…  
Giving him a haircut?  
He watched as she cut away bloody strands of hair on the main of fur that surrounded his neck, wisking each follicle into a wide-mouthed jar. Rah met his eyes, smiling and apparently on the verge of laughter.  
“I’ve needed Watchog blood for quite a while, my horney friend.” She said, cutting a few more strands away. “With this, I will have more than enough.”  
‘I-I thought…’  
“Not today.” Rah said, screwing the lid to the jar tightly closed. She gave him a few pats on his shoulder after disposing of her gloves. Noivern got up, a slight blush on his face as he watched Rah put the jar away. “So, where is this Flygon lover of yours?”  
‘I never said we were lovers…’  
“And yet, that Linoone blood on your talons tells a different story.”  
‘Linoone bl-’  
“Deary, I’ve been around this world for quite a long time.” Rah said, grabbing a bag from a drawer. “Clearly, you gave up a rather fat meal to save this Pokemon.” She went on, helping him off the table. “Now, please bring me to your lov-... erm… to Flygon.”  
Before they left the house, Rah took a Pokeball from her wall. Noivern was ready to give her a ride to the cave, but apparently she was against that. When they got outside, Rah let the Pokeball go, and to Noivern’s surprise, Rah had a Corviknight. A Corviknight in and of itself wasn’t too unique; many trainers could catch them as easily as they could a Pidgey or a Bidoof, no, what surprised Noivern about this Corviknight was its color. Whereas a regular Corviknight would have inky navy black feathers, Rah’s Corviknight had much lighter, almost gray feathers, and the large poof of feathers on its chest was pure black.  
It was a shiny Pokemon, and it was the first one Noivern had ever seen.  
The Corviknight bent down, allowing Rah to get on its large back and rose up to its full seven foot height once she was snug.  
‘Lead the way.’ Corviknight said, its voice deep, dark, and gravelly.  
Noivern didn’t say anything, if he was honest with himself, he was a little scared of Corviknight. He spread his wings out and silently took off into the air. As he flew, Noivern had to look back to make sure that the two were still following him. Corviknight seemed to be almost as silent as he was, and even Noivern’s large, impressive ears had a hard time picking up the graceful sweeping of his wings.  
Getting back to the cave wasn’t a problem whatsoever, especially because Noivern didn’t have to lug Flygon with him as he went. When the two landed in front of the cave, Rah got off of Corviknight, scratching his breast and looking over at Noivern.  
“This is where you live? Interesting…” Rah said, scribbling down something on a notepad.  
‘I feel like I’m going to regret showing you.’ Noivern said, shaking his head as he walked into the cave.  
Corviknight didn’t follow the two as they made their way further into the cave, which was good. Noivern didn’t really like the Pokemon all that much, plus, the cave did get pretty small in a few places, and Corviknight was a big Pokemon. Very soon, the two of them were upon Flygon, who had since either passed out.  
Rah opened her bag, taking out an odd stick. Noivern watched as she snapped it, quickly shaking it, and had to almost shield his eyes as it grew brighter and brighter. The cave was soon lit up, and Noivern was just barely able to stand it. He wasn’t a nocturnal Pokemon or anything, but his eyes weren’t able to get adjusted to light that fast.  
“Hold this.” Rah said, handing the stick of light off to him.  
‘It hurts my eyes…’  
“You’ll get used to it.” She said as she began to dig around in her bag. “You weren’t kidding. Multiple fractures… broken scapula… membrane is torn a bit… well,” Rah looked over and up at Noivern. “It’s a good thing you came to me. He probably wouldn’t have survived the night.”  
‘So he’ll be okay?’ Noivern said, gulping.  
“You’ll get your dick wet.” Rah said, chuckling.  
‘We’re not a couple!’  
“Mhmm, do me a favor, shine the light a bit over here… yup…” Rah took out a few splints and bandages and got to work on Flygon. There were a bunch of horrible cracking noises as she reset bone, which caused Noivern to be thankful he had never suffered an injury like this before.  
. . .  
Hours had passed and the light stick was growing dim when Rah wiped the sweat from her brow. She tied one last thing close to Flygon’s chest, nodded, and looked back at Noivern.  
“Done. Your strictly platonic companion will be able to fly in a few month’s time.” Rah said as she packed up. “He’ll wake up soon, and I’m guessing that he’ll be hungry.”  
‘I’ll find something. Thank you.’ Noivern said, walking with her as they left the cave.  
“It’s my pleasure. Just remember, if you need anything,” Noivern tensed as she reached down and felt around his slit. “You know where to find me.”  
‘Y-yeah. I’ll see you around.’ Noivern said as she got onto Corviknight, who looked like he hadn’t moved a muscle since landing.  
“Farewell!” Rah yelled as Corviknight blasted off of the ground and into the sky. The two of them were gone in mere moments.  
‘Creep.’ Noivern thought as he himself rose into the air.  
It was early morning out, the smaller bird Pokemon were chirping loudly, and no doubt many Pokemon that slept during the night would be coming out of their dens. Noivern had never hunted this early into the morning before, and he hoped that his prey wouldn’t expect him.  
He went back to the field with the Watchogs, but they were all in their burrows. There weren’t any Linoones this time around. Noivern flew around a bit more before he spotted a Pokemon he set his sights on. It was a Lopunny, a Pokemon that almost every human seemed to have with them, gracefully drinking from a stream.  
As silent as death itself, Noivern swooped down, using the same technique he had used to kill the Linoone to crush the neck of this Lopunny. It didn’t even offer up as much as a groan as its life left its body.  
Noivern scooped his prey up by the waist with his feet and took off, flying back to his cave, back to Flygon.  
He landed, the Lopunny carefully being dropped before he did so. After he was on the ground, he dragged the Pokemon back into the cave, back to Flygon. It seemed as if Noivern was just in time, Flygon opened his eyes as soon as Lopunny was in front of him. He looked down at Lopunny, then up at his savior.  
“What… what is this?” Flygon asked.  
“Breakfast.”  
“I don’t eat… erm…” Flygon stopped short when he saw Noivern’s look. “T-thank you then.”  
Noivern smiled and dug into the Lopunny. He had to admit that this Pokemon did taste pretty good, not unlike Watchog. As Noivern ate, he occasionally looked up at Flygon, who seemed to be having trouble eating his food, almost looking sick to his stomach.  
“What’s wrong?” Noivern asked, licking his maw.  
“N-nothing!” Flygon stammered, sitting up straighter. To prove his point that nothing was, in fact, wrong, he took a large bite out of Lopunny, quickly swallowing it and smiling. “See?” He said, his mouth full.  
“I see that you hate it.” Noivern said, frowning. “Tell me what you usually eat.”  
“Oh… um…” Flygon blushed, looking outside. “Berries. Leaves. I don’t have a stomach for… well…” He picked the Lopunny’s thigh up.  
“I’ll be back soon.” Noivern said, sighing and getting up.  
“No, it’s oka-”  
Flygon’s objections were cut off with a fierce gaze from Noivern. He got really close to Flygon, who legitimately thought he went too far and was now about to die, but to his surprise, Noivern just sniffed once, and left. Flygon watched as Noivern left the cave, somewhat glad he was gone. If he was honest with himself, Noivern scared the living shit out of him.  
Flygon looked around the cave, grimacing slightly.  
Bones littered the ground. There was a comfortable-looking bed of straw in one corner. A typical Noivern dwelling, Flygon guessed. He looked back down at the Lopunny, feeling a bit bad that Noivern had killed this Pokemon for him. Flygon wanted to just…  
Her eyes kept staring into him. Into his soul.  
He flipped her corpse around and looked away, wondering what had happened that made him wind up in this situation. Last night was a pretty long blur, however; whatever he could think of was mostly gray and pain. He tried, and failed, to flap both of his wings, that was something he remembered; he had broken his wing somehow. It didn’t rise from his body, however. Upon further investigation, he saw the bandages and braces holding his wing down.  
How’d… how did those get on there?  
Flygon sighed and sat back on the rock, being careful not to rest on his wing. His stomach rumbled a bit, and he hoped that Noivern would be back soon. Why did he even save him in the first place? Not that Flygon minded, of course, but why?  
If Noivern wanted to eat him, why would he have put him into this cast, and, most of all, how did he put him in this cast? He didn’t have opposable thumbs like humans did, so these knots and whatnot would have been impossible for him to tie. Had he gotten help? Where was the help? Why did Noivern do this act of kindness?  
Flygon stopped thinking as soon as his rescuer or captor came back. Noivern had made multiple trips, the end result being a wingful of food. He dropped it off next to Flygon and made his way back over to the Lopunny.  
Without any argument, Flygon tore into the various berries and roots that Noivern had somehow found. The two ate their fill of the wildly different foods. Flygon watched as Noivern dragged the Lopunny away from the two of them, which he was thankful for.  
“Why’d you save me?” Flygon asked, setting a half-eaten berry he had every intention on returning to later on. “More importantly, how did you do this?” He motioned towards his broken wing.  
“There’s someone I know that healed you.” Noivern said, sitting beside him.  
“A human?”  
“A human.”  
“Did… why didn’t they capture you? You look like a pretty strong Pokemon.”  
“I don’t know why she didn’t capture me.” Noivern said, sighing in boredom. “I work out deals with her. She gives me something in exchange for something of mine.”  
“What… what could you possibly have to give?”  
“That’s um… personal.” Noivern said, quickly changing the subject. “How’s the wing?”  
“Well, I can’t move it.” Flygon tried again, yet failed to move his wing.  
“Good. Don’t.” Noivern said, placing a taloned hand on Flygon’s shoulder. “You’ll hurt yourself.”  
“O-oh. Okay then.” Flygon said, blushing a bit. Just how much did Noivern care about him? And why? “You never answered my question though. Why?”  
“Why’d I save you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Noivern didn’t respond just right then. He looked at Flygon, this cute Flygon, and thought about what he was going to say. About how he wanted to tell him that he wanted to fuck him. How he wanted Flygon to suck his cock. How he wanted to suck Flygon’s cock. He gulped, and leaned over, his wing pressing Flygon’s large antennae down before pressing his lips against Flygon’s.  
At first, Flygon didn’t resist. He was too shocked; why was Noivern kissing him? He pulled away from Noivern, frowning slightly.  
“What… what the fuck?” Flygon asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do… things… with Noivern, it’s just that the kiss was a little unexpected. “Why’d you do that?”  
“I’m… um…” Noivern blushed, sitting on his rear. “Not too good with words. But that’s why I saved you.”  
“You saved me… just to fuck me?” Flygon said, grinning.  
“A-among other things!” Noivern said, frowning slightly. “It gets boring here alone all the time and well…” He glanced down at Flygon’s slit. “I could use some company.”  
“Well, I mean…” Flygon giggled, seeing that Noivern was already poking out of his own slit. “A-alright! What are we going to do?”  
“You let me worry about that.” Noivern said, gently pushing Flygon back.  
Flygon nodded, his three fingers balling up into nervous fists as Noivern made his way down to his slit. Noivern pushed on either side of the fearful Pokemon’s slit, giving the little tip that appeared a small lick. Flygon shuddered as Noivern licked his growing cock more and more, each time that wet, hot tongue ran up his shaft, it seemed to grow bigger.  
Noivern couldn’t believe just how large Flygon was. Sure, the Pokemon was a bit bigger than he was height wise, but his member was much thicker than his was, maybe an inch or so longer as well. Impressive.  
He was just about to see how it tasted when Flygon stammered out an objection.  
“W-wait!” He panted. Noivern looked up, a sour expression cemented on his face. He followed Flygon’s eyes to Lopunny, grinning slightly. “Have you ever done something like this before?”  
“A couple of times.”  
“Did… did they live to tell the tale?”  
“Some…” Noivern said, giving his full mast a lick. “Some were just so cute I had to gobble them up.”  
With that, he stuck the tip of Flygon’s thick, tapered shaft into his mouth and gave it a small suck. Flygon yelped in fear, quickly grabbing Noivern’s head in a vain attempt to get him off of his member. The more he pulled, however, the more Noivern sunk down on him. Flygon stammered something out, but Noivern wasn’t listening, he was just appreciating the cock that was in his mouth. It was, by far, the biggest he had ever had before, and as his tongue traced a rather bulbous vein that ran up it, those hands that tried to force him off suddenly began to push on him.  
He began to have his face carefully fucked by Flygon, his massive shaft pushing deep into his maw before he pulled off of it, sucking and licking it on the way up. Each time Flygon ran his length into his waiting mouth, Noivern made sure to keep that constant source of fear that Flygon felt from him by softly biting him occasionally. Every time he did so, Flygon would tense up, his shaft throbbing in between his teeth, but he never tried to pull out of him. Flygon panted as Noivern’s tongue ran around his member, licking down and around everything that could be licked. He began to thrust in a bit harder, his hands carefully pushing down between Noivern’s large ears. Each push into Noivern seemed almost expertly maneuvered within his mouth; his tongue would slide around in a spiral as his length pushed deep into Noivern’s throat.  
Noivern began to suck harder and faster on his member, his tongue darting around and leaving wide, fat trails of saliva that ran down his length. His sucks soon turned into slurps, long strands of Flygon’s salty, earthy precum mixed with his saliva sticking to his chin as he went up and down his cock. Flygon started thrusting, which Noivern was somewhat glad for, but he stopped very soon; it was causing his wing to hurt.  
It wasn’t that big of a deal, though; Noivern just started to suck again. Every suck down his length tickled the back of Noivern’s throat. Not that many Pokemon could reach that far and it was a feeling that Noivern enjoyed, and Flygon seemed to love it as well. His eyes were shut, a harsh red blush on his face, his mouth open and panting as his cock was sucked so well by Noivern.  
Flygon began to grunt, thrusting mere inches at a time, but Noivern could tell that he was close. He wondered that, if Flygon’s wing hadn’t been broken, would he have thrusted deeper? Harder?  
“I’m… I-I’m…” That was all he said, beginning to grunt and quietly squeak, but Noivern quickly pulled off of him. He watched as Flygon’s cock throbbed harder than he had ever seen one throb, which brought a grin to his face. Flygon looked up at him, a shock and a sense of disbelief that Noivern loved so much.  
“Not yet.” Noivern said, pulling at his own erect length.  
Flygon looked down at it, his eyes growing wide with fear. Noivern prodded his lips with his length, frowning when he wasn’t able to push in. He looked down and saw that Flygon had an almost terrified look on his face.  
“Open up.” Noivern said, prodding yet again.  
“It’s just that… I’ve never done this before.” Flygon said, looking up.  
“Ever?”  
“Yea-”  
As soon as he opened his mouth, Noivern shoved his cock inside of him, groaning as he felt the warm wetness of Flygon. The Pokemon coughed a bit as Noivern pushed deeper in. Once Noivern’s pelvis met Flygon’s mouth, he sighed, chuckling and rubbing Flygon’s head.  
“Now you have. Suck.” Noivern commanded.  
Flygon closed his eyes and gently started to suck on the cock inside of his small mouth. Whereas Noivern had a rather large, wide mouth, Flygon had a mouth that was pretty small, and it made Noivern see stars as he pulled his length in and out of it. Flygon wasn’t exactly good at this, but his small wet tongue more than made up for it whenever he ran it down his cock in an ‘s’ shape. He constantly had to be reminded to suck, which was a bit of a pain however.  
His mouth was worth the effort of reminding him, however. It was tighter than any he had ever had his cock in, and Flygon’s antennae really did help to push him deeper onto his length. The best part was his tongue though. Flygon was really good at reaching areas Noivern didn’t even think he was possible to reach, which made him moan. Noivern began to hump Flygon’s mouth, the delicious sounds of is cock sliding deep into Flygon’s throat making his length throb.  
He saw Flygon trying to jerk off and quickly wrapped his tail around his wrist.  
“Not yet.” He said, much to Flygon’s disappointment. He moved his arm back to his side, unwinding his tail when he got an idea. Noivern pulled his cock out of Flygon’s mouth - although, it was hard to do - and moved his tail up to his quivering lips. “Get it nice and wet.”  
“W-why?” He said, fearfully taking it in his mouth and doing what he was told.  
“You’ll feel why in a minute.” Noivern said, trying to hold back a giggle. That was one of the most ticklish spots on his body. He pulled it out after one final suck, saliva strands falling off and down onto Flygon’s chest as he moved it back close to his groin.  
Noivern moved his length - which had been begging for relief ever since he had taken it out - back into Flygon’s mouth, who eagerly accepted it. He moaned in pleasure as Flygon finally began to suck on his rock hard cock, his tongue winding around and touching wonderful places. It took a few seconds to get his mind back from the mouth of Flygon, and he found his fuck toy’s asshole with his pointed tail.  
Flygon screamed an odd scream; it was a mix of sheer terror, pain, and bliss as Noivern pushed his tail further into him. For Noivern, it took a lot not to laugh, but, even though it tickled, he had to admit that it felt wonderful. His ass was tight, it was warm, it seemingly begged to be defiled by his tail, which Noivern obliged as he thrusted his cock in and out of Flygon’s warm mouth.  
Flygon began to grunt as his mouth was penetrated harder and harder by Noivern’s length. Noivern wrapped his talons around his head and began to push deeper into his throat, causing Flygon to gag. He pulled off enough for him to regain his breath, but quickly continued the assault on his warm mouth. Noivern gritted his teeth and stopped when his cock rested completely in Flygon’s mouth, and demanded him to suck. Flygon obeyed, slowly moving his head up and down Noivern’s shaft as he sucked on his throbbing length. He wondered what Noivern tasted like, what his cum tasted like, and began to lick around as best he could with a member as big as Noivern inside of him. Noivern was pushing and pulling his tail in Flygon’s tight hole, diving deeper inside of him to find what he was looking for; a walnut sized organ that would make this Pokemon scream. He prodded and searched, but got a little concerned when he couldn’t find one. Noivern was just about to pull out when he felt Flygon clench up, inadvertently biting down on his shaft.  
There it was.  
Flygon’s prostate was a lot smaller than he thought it would be, but Noivern did nothing but gently attack it with his tail as Flygon sucked on his cock. As he expected, Flygon began to grunt, his breathing getting quicker and quicker as Noivern lazily thrusted and rubbed his prostate. Each time his tail glanced it, Flygon would tense up, his mouth sucking tighter on Noivern’s cock, which thrilled Noivern to bits.  
One thing was for sure, after this, he was going to fuck the shit out of Flygon.  
“S-suck… harder…” Noivern grunted, rubbing his prostate harder.  
It got the desired effect he had hoped for; Flygon moaned a blissful moan deep from within his throat and clamped down harder than he ever had before, sucking Noivern’s cock as best as he could manage. Noivern began to pant, thrusting in and out of this tight, warm mouth as fast as his biology allowed him. He quickly let out an ear shattering screech as he came, warm cum barreling out of his cock every time it throbbed. Noivern was in utter bliss; it had been so long since someone else brought him to an orgasm, so... so long.  
He brought his pulsing, throbbing tip up to Flygon’s lips. Flygon looked up at him, but quickly got the message and began to suck the cum from his cock. Noivern shivered as his orgasm left him one last, blissful kiss before it went away, and pulled out of Flygon.  
He sat down, panting.  
Flygon looked like he wanted to say something, but Noivern was having none of it. He began to rub the Pokemon’s prostate, smirking at the cute little moans and whines he got from him. Precum was leaking out of his cock, running down to his legs before pattering on the ground.  
“Turn around. On your hands and knees.” Noivern commanded, pulling his tail out of Flygon, much to his disappointment.  
The Pokemon obeyed, but took his time so as to not hurt his wing. Noivern watched him as he struggled to roll over, almost feeling bad for him. He wanted to help, but at the same time Noivern really enjoyed this domineering personality he had brought out just for Flygon. Once the Pokemon was all set, Noivern got close to him, lifting his large tail up and resting it on his chest. He bent Flygon over more and more until he collapsed onto his elbows, but it was a necessary pain. Noivern rubbed his tapered shaft on Flygon’s slightly pulsing asshole, relishing the feeling of his puckered hole against himself. Flygon was panting now, looking back every now and again wondering why Noivern wasn’t fucking him yet. He needed this, he realized.  
“Fuck me, please!” Flygon begged, trying to buck Noivern’s shaft deep into his asshole.  
Noivern pulled away, laughing cruelly as he toyed with Flygon. He reached down and pushed a talon into his waiting hole, causing Flygon to gasp in delight. When he pushed it in, however, Flygon got the most adorable, confused look on his face.  
Noivern pulled his talon out, causing Flygon to frown, and tasted it. It tasted of his prey.  
Finally, to answer Flygon’s prayers, he angled his cock towards him, and roughly pushed his entire length in. Flygon screamed in delight as his cock rocketed into his prostate, grabbing a rock and holding on tight as Noivern began to fuck him.  
Every single push into him was a completely different, albeit pleasurable experience. Noivern grabbed onto Flygon’s thighs and roughly began to pull him on and off of his cock, each thrust in sending shivers down his spine. He began to smack into Flygon’s rear, sending stars into the vision of the Pokemon as his cock rocked back and forth in his tight little hole. Each thrust seemed to bring Flygon closer and closer to an orgasm, yet any time he reached for his throbbing member, Noivern growled at him to stay away.  
It got to the point where it actually became a bit fun to yell at him.  
He was so obedient and Noivern was taking away any pleasure he might have gotten from stroking himself off. He felt bad for doing this, of course, but at the same time, every wince Flygon winced when he yelled at him was worth it.  
Noivern gritted his teeth and began to thrust in even harder, groaning as his cock pushed against that bump that was Flygon’s prostate. Each thrust caused the Pokemon to groan in pleasure, shuddering harshly as Noivern’s meat rammed in and out. Noivern was content fucking Flygon for the rest of this day, maybe even all night as well.  
Noivern laid his talons on Flygon’s waist, his wings resting on his thighs, and pulled him close. He held Flygon close against him for a few seconds, breathing heavily as his ass squirmed on his cock. Flygon inadvertently shifted his tail around, hitting Noivern in the face, but he didn’t seem to notice. Noivern frowned, finagling the tip of his tail into his mouth, and nipped on it.  
Flygon yelped, an incredulous look on his face as his eyes met Noiverns’. Noivern smirked, and nipped a bit harder as he began to thrust into him again. Flygon got used to his playful nips as he was fucked, and began to groan loudly again, yipping each time his tail was bitten. Every thrust into Flygon’s tight asshole caused him to squirm in pleasure.  
Noivern’s plan was to edge this poor Pokemon until the sun went down. It was going pretty well already, but what Noivern didn’t realize was just how close Flygon was already to an orgasm, and him pounding his cock deep inside of his asshole and abusing his prostate was sending him over the edge.  
Flygon went deathly silent, tensing up rhythmically, causing Noivern to groan loudly. He looked down and saw that Flygon was quivering, breathing faster than he ever had before as his cock spurted hot, thick cum all over the ground. His eyes were tightly screwed shut, each pulse from his cock making him audibly grind his teeth as rope after rope spewed out of him.  
“You may jerk off.” Noivern said, continuing to ram his throbbing asshole.  
Flygon screamed his name as his hands rocketed towards his member, wildly beginning to stroke himself. He was, apparently, able to revive his orgasm, because as he stroked, more and more cum began to splat on the ground. His ass tightened with each rope that flew out, which made Noivern begin to pant. It felt much better than he expected… much better.  
He wanted to pull out, but lost the motivation to a second later as he pounded Flygon’s asshole. Noivern had become a slave to this orgasm, and it was demanding that he push into his asshole harder, faster. With another ear piercing screech, Noivern’s seed began to blast into Flygon’s asshole. He kept fucking his prey as wave after wave of utter and absolute glory shot through his body, every pulse causing him to moan loudly. After three harsh thrusts into Flygon, Noivern careened into this warm hole and stayed there, shuddering and gasping for air as cum flew from his cock with each throb. His seed filled the deepest crevices of Flygon’s asshole, eventually putting enough pressure on his cock to begin to push it out.  
After the last remnants of bliss left his body, Noivern caught his breath as he looked at Flygon, who was, somehow, still seemingly in the middle of an orgasm. Noivern pulled out, his cum gushing and falling out and onto the ground with loud splats. He collapsed next to Flygon, who was shivering, and watched as his orgasm continued. Flygon moaned and cried and panted as his seed continued to flow from him, tensing up every few seconds, a fat rope of cum flying out of him.  
Hot, white semen ran from his cock down to his ankles, where it pooled with Noivern’s own load. Noivern was just about to say something when Flygon’s eyes fluttered open, his mouth quivering as he took long, deep breaths.  
“S-sorry…” Flygon stammered out, looking down at the mess the two had made. “M-m-my k-kind… sh-shoot a-a lot…”  
“I think it’s adorable.” Noivern said, making Flygon giggle as he ran a talon down the length of his cock.  
The two rested there as Flygon recovered, but something happened that sent Noivern on high alert. His ears picked up laughter.  
He got up, looking towards the cave entrance, his ears twitching as the unmistakable sound of laughter came from the entrance. He was just about to go investigate when the laughter ended in a harsh trill that was, without a doubt in his mind, from Rah. With a hefty blush, Noivern laid back down next to Flygon, who looked a little confused.  
“It was nothing.” Noivern said, wrapping a wing around Flygon.  
He pulled his new friend close, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. Flygon buried his head into Noivern’s fluffy neck, taking a deep sniff before looking up. Noivern blushed as Flygon kissed back, and looked down at him.  
“Thanks for saving me.” Flygon offered, smiling.  
“The human that saved you told me that it’ll take tw… four months to recover any form of flight.” Noivern said, smiling.  
“I’ll stay for longer than that.” Flygon said, lazily burying his head back into Noivern’s fluff.  
. . .

This story was suggested and written for RecordKeeperType0, who suggested it on my Discord. Thanks for waiting while I made “I Choose Me!”! If you, dear reader, want to suggest a story, offer feedback, or just have an overall great time, why don’t you join my Discord? The code to join is “x4ppb4j”. I hope to see you there!


	16. Lycanroc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male human x Male Pokemon  
> Suggestion by Don_Oryx, on my Discord

The sand was cold, squishy, and tickled my toes as I stood up on it. Every few seconds or so a wave would come and bash me in the back of the head with its warm waters and I would occasionally get a mouthful of its saltiness. I had stood up a bit too early, it seemed, but I don’t think that I could do another breaststroke if my life depended on it. As soon as my arms were out of the water, I began to stretch them, getting odd looks from other swimmers and beach-goers.   
Little did they know that I had just come from Akala Island, which had been close to a four hour swim. The swim had been long, hard, even delayed due to bad weather in the past, but this day, everything had been perfect. Warm temperatures, calm oceans, not a cloud to be seen. I had woken up at around five in the morning at a hotel in Konikoni City and had been swimming ever since then.   
Whenever I tell people that I choose not to take a boat or fly a Pokemon across the four major islands of the Alola Region, most usually look at me like I’m an idiot, but swimming is something that I’ve enjoyed since childhood, and it didn’t seem right to take a boat when I had beautiful, warm water to swim in. Swimming across the islands is always a time consuming challenge, but that’s not to say that it didn’t pay off.  
I had become extremely fit.  
By the time I was fifteen, I looked like most of the fat tourists that came to Alola only dreamed of looking like; well toned, wonderfully tanned, and my body had given me a sense of confidence they only dreamed of. Now that I’ve grown up a lot more, it’s only become better. I’d say that I’m used to the eyes on me by now, but it’s always odd catching people glancing at me for an uncomfortably long time.   
Just like now.  
I wasn’t sure if the stares were due to me swimming in from the open ocean, or my body, but I was a bit too tired to care. I still had a long journey home and the last thing I had time for was worrying about them.   
Once I got onto proper pavement, I found a public restroom that lined the beachline for tourists to change, went into the family changing room - A dick move, I know, but I never said the stares were from women alone - and locked the door. After sitting down on a bench, I put my tired head in my arms and sighed.  
It felt so good to rest that I thought that I might legitimately fall asleep here in this changing room. Hell, I was tempted to lay down, but I knew that my family was expecting me soon, plus, I didn’t want to get the cops called on me. I took out the waterproof swimming bag that had been on my back for the entire swim and took out some clothing, a towel, my Pokeballs, and a couple other things. It had been, no doubt, the best present my family had ever gotten me.  
Once dried and dressed, I clipped my Pokeballs on, cupping my Lycanroc’s Pokeball as I looked in a mirror. The sun and salty air had turned this once maroon and snow white ball into something that was in desperate need of a good polishing and refinishing. I let him out, covering my eyes from the bright red flash, giggling once I felt him embrace me in a hard hug.  
I hug him back as he says his name over and over again, eventually prying this Pokemon off of me. The devious grin of this Midnight Lycanroc that worked in tandem with those glowing red eyes had scared me, at first, but I had long since gotten over that fear and saw this Pokemon for what he was; a battle-hungry companion.   
“Lyc!” He said, his deep voice raising an octave from his happiness. Lycanroc was always like this when I let him out. I smiled and scratched under his chin, causing him to let out a pleasure filled whine, which brought me back to the time when I first found him.  
. . .   
It had been a long day, filled with all stupid types of chores my parents had made me do around the house. From the time I woke up to now, around midnight, I had been put to work doing all sorts of stuff, but now was my time. Not my mom’s, not my dad’s, mine.   
I had been walking to my special spot when I heard a whine coming from some nearby bushes. Of course, I wasn’t an idiot; in this world, children like me shouldn’t be exploring without Pokemon, particularly this late at night, and especially not in long grass or bushes, but…  
I dunno, something about the whine sounded like it was in pain.  
When I got to the bush, I saw that it led into a small opening, maybe ten feet in diameter, and in the middle was a Rockruff, who was being attacked by two other Rockruffs. I watched as this odd Pokemon was attacked, trying to work up the courage to do something. This wasn’t a playful tiff between siblings, no, the two Rockruffs struck the one in the middle with deadly intent.   
After one of the attackers had the Rockruff’s neck in its mouth, that’s when I acted. With a shout I’m not too sure how my prepubescent voice had managed to shout, I ran up to the two Rockruffs and delivered a strong kick to the one biting. It cried out as it flew through the air, landing with a crash as I turned to the other Rockruff. I puffed my chest out and let out another barbaric roar, which instantly caused it to flee in terror. As the two Rockruffs ran, tails tucked between their legs, I turned my attention to the other Rockruff, the one they had been attacking.   
It wasn’t too badly hurt, but he might have been for all I knew. I was too awestruck with his fur.  
Instead of a normal brown coat, this one must have had some kind of genetic defect or something, because it was a light blue. Little did I know that this particular Rockruff was a shiny Pokemon, but as it was, I thought that it was the coolest thing I had ever seen. I scooped the Rockruff up, quickly getting out of the dangerous clearing, and finished my walk to my secret place with him.  
Once I was there, I looked him over again, found out that this Rockruff was indeed a ‘he,’ and was thankful to see that the only real injury he had were a few scrapes that had since healed over. Rockruff didn’t say much, but did agree to be my Pokemon.   
. . .  
“Lycanroc!” Lycanroc said, poking my chest.  
“H-huh? O-oh, sorry, just spacing out.” I pinched his cheek, much to his annoyance, then, “Just remembering when we first met.”  
Lycanroc pushed my hand away, scowling, but quickly dropped the look.  
“Anyway, ready to go home?” I say, smiling.  
He nods, sitting next to me as I tie my shoes, watching intently. This behavior had always brought a smile to my face; he was always fascinated with close to everything I did, even menial things like tying my shoes. We got up and I packed the rest of my wet clothing in the bag, walking out of the changing room soon after.   
I breathed the sea air in deeply, sighing afterwards and looking over at my partner. He smiled at me and we made our way to the house. I had swam to the shore near Ten Carat Hill and, with any luck, I could make it to Hau’oli City by one or two in the evening. It left me with an hour or so to nap, but around five or so I had an actual date with an actual girl, which was the main reason I swam over to Melemele Island today. There were other reasons, sure; seeing my family, celebrating my completion of the challenge on Akala, and a couple others that I failed to remember. Even though I was exhausted, the prospect of a date did put a pep in my step.  
. . .  
When I got to the front steps of my home, I took a deep, shuddering breath and looked over at Lycanroc. His grin seemed even more devious than usual, which I got a chuckle out of, and together, we walked up the steps. Last time I was here, Lycanroc had been the cute little Rockruff. It had come to a shock to my family when I told them I was taking him, and it did break my heart a little to see my younger sisters and brothers crying as I left, but… Well, he was still my Pokemon, right?  
I opened the door, breathing in the smell of my family as I quickly slid my shoes off. It didn’t take long for my mother, who was in the kitchen, to call out, but I didn’t answer. I saw her frown and look over, grinning as her frown turned into an overbearingly delighted smile. She screamed my name in joy, running over to me and embracing me in a tight hug, which drew the attention of the rest of the family. I was quickly swarmed with screaming children, each hugging me tight around my legs as my mother squeezed the air from my body.   
Lycanroc soon drew the attention of the kids, however, who all soon started to play with him, poke him, even pull on his fur, and I wasn’t too sure how he’d react to them, but thankfully, he didn’t eviscerate them all right then and there. Mom yelled at the kids, telling them to leave the poor Pokemon alone, which they all unwillingly obeyed. I had six siblings in total; four boys, two girls. From oldest to youngest, there was Apikai, Hoku, and his twin, Huku, Ano, and the girls, Amana and Hali. I’d describe them all in detail, about how Hoku and Huku have their own language that only they can speak, how Apikai is the smartest of the bunch, or how Ano prefers hanging out with his sisters as opposed to his brothers, but it would take forever, plus, I was already exhausted.  
“A-are you my little boy? Who left home so long ago?” Mom said, tears in her eyes as she pinched my cheeks.  
“I’ve only been gone for a year.” I say, blushing.  
“Oh!” She said, putting a hand on my chest and leaning in. “Too long. Too long.”  
“Mom, c’mon.” I said, hugging her back.   
“What do they feed you trainers?” She said, feeling my biceps. “You look like a movie star! How did you get so big?”  
“I… um… swim?” I said, smiling nervously. When I told my mother of my intention not to use boats or Pokemon to get around the islands, she had nearly had a heart attack right then and there, making me promise to take those methods of transportation I despised so much.  
“Not across islands? Not across open ocean?” She said, frowning.  
“Yup.” I smiled.  
“Are you trying to kill your mother?” She said, smacking me lightly on the head.  
“Wait, you swim across islands?” Ano, who had been the only one to stick around, asked.   
“Sure do.” I said, smiling and looking down at this obnoxiously tan child. He was somehow tanner than I was, which scared me a little. Just how much time did he spend outside?  
“Woah! Cool!” He said, but I could tell his attention was on Lycanroc.  
“Anyway, Rockruff evolved.” I say, stepping aside and presenting my companion.  
“Lycan!” He gruffly said.  
“Oh!” Mom exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest. “Our little Rockruff?”  
She reached out, touching the fur on Lycanroc’s face, which the Pokemon leaned into, closing his eyes in glee. I guess he missed mom more than I thought.  
“He’s so cool!” Ano said, running up to Lycanroc, his hands buried in his soft fur.  
Lycanroc picked Ano up, assaulting him by licking his face over and over again, causing the boy to shriek and laugh, pushing the Pokemon away. Lycanroc eventually got a hint, setting Ano down and looking up at me, his eyes conveying his want to play with the kids.  
“Just don’t hurt them too much.” I said, stepping aside.  
Ano grabbed Lycanroc by his paw and the two dashed past me, running out of the house and into the yard, joining the rest of the siblings. I followed mom back into the kitchen, setting my backpack down on the floor and leaning on the counter.   
“Across open ocean…” She said as she stirred a pot of something delicious. “Fool boy…”  
“It’s not that dangerous.” I say, smiling. “I make sure to check the weather and whatnot. Perfectly safe.”  
“Tell that to your uncle.”   
That gave me a bit of pause. The uncle she was referring to, Uncle Steve, had done what I do; swim across open ocean, but one time, he went out to the ocean and never returned. It was pretty recent, and it did hurt to have her say that, because he was my favorite uncle. It was why I swam across islands; to honor his memory. The fitness was just an awesome benefit.   
“Y-yeah.” I said, looking down and scratching the counter. All that was in my mind was Uncle Steve’s smile.   
“You finished the challenge?” She asked, carelessly changing the subject.  
“Yeah.” I said yet again. I shook my head and looked up, seeing mom still stirring the pot. “Anyway, I’m home for a bit. Gonna take a nap.”  
She said something to me, but if I’m being honest, I didn’t really hear it. I just ‘Uh-huh’ed,’ and went up to my room. The house wasn’t too big for a family of eight, which resulted in the five of us boys sharing a single bedroom together. It had been annoying growing up and not having a second to myself, but it was something I had, for some reason, come to miss as I went about my business becoming a Pokemon Trainer. I opened the door to the bedroom, and was surprised to see that my bed had disappeared. That might have been what mom was talking about; they must have sold my bed, figuring that I wouldn’t be coming back for a while, so what was the point? Anger rose up, but just as quickly died down in my chest. I was too tired to care.  
I fell on the bottom bunk of one of my sibling’s beds, I think it was Hukus', set a two and a half hour long timer on my phone, and was soon embraced by the clutches of sleep.  
During my nap, my siblings came and went from the bedroom, Huku actually waking me up and asking me why I was sleeping in his bed.  
I grumpily explained that I didn’t have a bed to sleep on, told him to go away, and fell back asleep. I don’t know if it could be called sleep, though. That’s the one of the perks of living in a big family; you always have something to do, and never any privacy to take a decent nap. I somehow managed to have a good few chunks of sleep, though, and the timer went off in what seemed like a flash.  
I pulled myself up and off the bed, tiredly rubbing my eyes and stopping the alarm. Well, that was the time. Five thirty. I was supposed to meet my date, Mel, at six, but I had time. I wasn’t planning on wearing anything fancy; it would just be the two of us walking along the pier, not sitting down to a fine dining restaurant or anything. I threw on a fresh layer of deodorant, put on a fresh shirt, then sprayed some cologne I had hidden in the closet before I had left.  
Once I felt well prepared, I walked out of the room and to the front door, where I put my shoes on. Lycanroc walked up to me, scratching my back a bit as I rose.  
“Hey there.” I said, smiling. “I’m going on a date,” He looked shocked at the news, “do you want to go in your Pokeball, or stay out?”  
Lycanroc still had that dumbstruck expression on his face, but eventually gulped, nodded, turned, and left. I watched as he went, a bit weirded out by how he reacted to the news. Oh well.  
I told mom that I’d be back, then walked out of the house, more ready for this date than anything ever before in my life.   
. . .  
When I finally got to the pier, I was maybe five minutes late, but it was fine, because Mel, my date, had arrived at the same time, luckily. My first impressions were mainly disappointment. It was clear from how freakishly tan and sunburnt she was that she wasn’t a native Alolan, which wouldn’t have been a problem in and of itself, but… well, I don’t like to stereotype, but she struck me as someone who fit perfectly into that dumb blonde motif that haunts people with lighter hair.   
Hopefully that dead looking expression was just boredom or something.  
“Hey Mel!” I cheerfully said, smiling as I shook her hand.  
“Oh, hi.” She responded, looking up at me.   
“Glad to finally meet you. Sorry I’m late, guess I overslept.” I went on and on, describing in detail how I had come to Melemele Island, all the time still shaking her hand.  
“Yeah, cool.” Mel said, frowning as she removed her hand from mine.   
“O-oh. Sorry.” I grinned, and the two of us started walking down the boardwalk.  
During the walk, I learned a lot about Mel.  
A lot.  
For the most part, I couldn’t even get a word in. All she did was talk and talk about her life back in Kanto, how she didn’t like Melemele Island as much as she thought she would, about how certain kinds of Pokemon were inferior to others, yadda yadda yadda. We went to a street vendor, and, of course, I paid, but before I could even pay the guy, Mel had eaten what she had gotten. As I ate, she constantly picked at my food as she continued to talk, but I played the part of a listener. After all, she was pretty hot and whenever I caught her looking at me, most of the time she was looking at my biceps.   
We walked to the front of the boardwalk, which had the most impressive view of the sunset this world had to offer above crystal blue water. I could see all kinds of aquatic Pokemon swimming around, but when I looked over at Mel, she was on her phone. I buried my disappointment, sitting in silence with her and appreciating the sunset as she obnoxiously tapped away. What a drag.  
“So, you wanna get out of here?” She said, not looking up from her phone.  
“Where to?”  
“Well you live here right? I wanna see those muscles…” She said, her hand running over my shirt. I tensed up as it drifted down to my groin, gulping as she laughed.  
“W-we just met though.” I stammered out, shifting my waist away from her.  
“So?”  
“I-it… it’s… uh…”  
“You a fag or something?” Mel asked, widely smiling.  
“W-what?” A fag?  
“I’m asking if you don’t like what you see.” She said, squishing her breasts together. “I wanna fuck you, but clearly you like cock more than me.”  
“N-no, it’s just that you caught me a little off guard.” I explained. “And I’m not gay.”  
“So are we going to fuck or not?” Mel demanded, frowning a bit harder.  
“Not on the first date, for Arceus’s sake!” I said, half laughing half smiling.  
Mel tisked, shaking her head as she looked me over. “What a shame. Enjoy the dick in your ass then, homo.”  
With that, she left, leaving me utterly flabbergasted. I leaned against the railing for what seemed like forever, trying to process what had just happened, but my mind didn’t want to work. It wasn’t me, was it? What the fuck had happened?  
I left the pier just as confused as when she had left me, thinking over the events that had just transpired. I walked along the sidewalk until it broke off, leading to the dirt road that led to my house, the confusion finally leaving my brain. It had been me, not Mel. She had been very clear with what she wanted; my dick, but I hadn’t reacted properly, I guess.   
I kept beating myself up as I entered the house, surprised to see that the kids were in bed this early in the evening. After sitting down on the couch, Lycanroc joined me. I laid my head onto his, zoning out the noise from the TV, as well as mom and dad going back and forth about something. After a few minutes, they finally noticed me, mom asking how the date went.  
“Poorly.” I said, looking over.   
“Oh, what went wrong?” Mom asked.  
“He was probably being a drama queen.” Dad said, smirking.  
“N-no, she was just…” I said, sitting up a bit straighter.   
“Smarter than you?” Dad chimed in again.  
“Let him talk.” Mom smacked his arm.  
“It’s okay, I think I’m just going to take a walk, clear my head.” I said, getting up.   
I quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to deal with my parents anymore. It had been a long, confusing day and the last thing I needed, or wanted, was to be belittled, even if it was in good spirits. I could barely focus on walking on the trail that had become all so familiar to me during those late-night walks during my childhood. All the scenery blended in with the dirt, but eventually I came to what I was headed to.  
My secret place.  
It was an enormous, ancient banyan fig tree on top of a cliff that overlooked an abandoned beach. I navigated through its odd, yet beautiful system of aerial roots, climbing up the hollowed out pathway I had dug into it as a child. As an adult now, I had come to regret my actions. This tree had been here for millenia, and I had pretty much killed it, but even now, it seemed as if it was doing alright. Once I climbed to the top, I sighed.  
The top of the tree had become a little overgrown, as one would figure, but it was, for the most part, the same as I remembered as a kid. There was a wide open space surrounded by the wood of both the banyan tree, as well as the gargantuan host tree it had grown off of, which had long since become rotten. Overall, the top of the tree was maybe ten or so feet in circumference and had the most amazing view of the beach that I would have been fine with living here for the rest of my life.   
At one point, I had tried to bring a seat up here, but it didn’t pan out too well, and, to my amazement, it hadn’t moved from its sandy grave on the beach when it had fallen from this tree ten or so years ago, although, it was very hard to make out its shape in the darkness. I cleaned the tree up, removing the leaves and bark that had fallen inside, throwing the mess over the side of the tree and off the cliff once it had all been centralized to a big pile.   
After taking a deep breath, I knelt down where the bark opened up to the ocean, resting my head in my arms as I tried to forget everything that had happened today. Walking across the island to sleep in a bed that wasn’t even mine. My obnoxiously loud family. Mom bringing up Uncle Steve. Mel.  
Especially Mel.  
Melemele Island was a very warm place on most days and nights, and this night was no different. I checked my phone, seeing that it was a rather humidity free seventy-two degrees F, which was a bit cold, but overall, a decent temperature for sleeping under the stars, which was what I planned on doing tonight.   
Again, I didn’t know why I didn’t just take Rockruff and live here as a kid. Plenty of space for a sleeping bag during the colder months, plus, how many kids could say that they lived in a tree house?  
There was a scraping noise that came from the bottom of the crawlspace I had dug, which honestly shocked me. I thought it was a wild Pokemon, which scared me quite a bit. It made sense that a creature would inhabit this tree. I looked over the tree, but it wasn’t a climb I had the courage to make, not with that fifty or so foot drop to the beach.   
After a few seconds, I saw an odd red glow, which materialized into eyes a second later. It was Lycanroc. I breathed a sigh of relief as he scurried his way into the tree, growling his name and giving one final push. He tumbled into the tree and I quickly went to his side, helping him up.  
“Roc?” He asked, looking around.  
“O-oh, yeah… I do suppose you never came here that often.” I said, scratching the back of my head. “W-welcome! My secret place.”  
Lycanroc looked around, but his attention was quickly drawn to the view of the beach. He walked past me and looked down, his face losing the devious grin and adopting one of appreciation for the beauty that was in front of him. The sun had long since set, and inky darkness had blanketed the sky, the stars and a crescent moon the only thing illuminating the crashing waves. I knelt close to him and the two of us watched as wave after wave plummeted down onto the black sands of this abandoned beach.   
“Lycanroc…” He whispered.  
“C’mon, you’d think you were a tourist or something.” I said, chuckling. It was true that, in the Alolan Region, beaches like this were everywhere. There was nothing special about this particular one, but it held a special place in my heart because of the tree that I had spent so much of my youth in that overlooked it.  
Lycanroc looked over at me, that devious grin back on his face.  
“Lyc!” He barked, giving my face a large lick. I giggled as I shoved him away, and got up. He followed me to the back of the tree, laying against my shoulder once I had sat down.  
“What a shit day, huh?” I said. I looked down at Lycanroc, who was looking back up at me, confused. “Probably not for you. You got to play with the family all day.”  
“Lycanroc. Lyc!” Lycanroc nodded energetically.   
“Whatever that means.” I laughed, sighing.  
“Lycan…” He said, pushing on my chest.  
“Huh?” He looked up at me, trying to communicate something. “Do you… wanna know how the date went?” To my dread, he nodded, but I felt comfortable telling him anything, so… “It sucked, bud.  
“Started off… eh… good. She talked my ear off, which I didn’t really mind, because she was a bit more interesting than I gave her credit for. We ate some food, she talked more, then we… uh… went to the pier, to the front of it.” I explained, looking down for the next part. “And then she wanted to go somewhere.”  
“Lycan?”  
“To… erm…” I looked up at him, and those glowing red eyes reaffirming that I could, in fact, trust him. “Humans have different words for it, but you’d probably know it as mating?”  
Lycanroc’s eyes grew wide and he quickly nodded, looking concerned.  
“I told her ‘no,’ and, well, she didn’t take too kindly to being rejected and stormed off.” I finished up. “So that’s how the date went.”  
“Lycanroc…” He said, leaning on my shoulder.  
“Y-yeah, it does kinda hurt, I guess.” I said, sighing as I ran my hand through the mop of fur on his head. I think it was mainly from being rejected too quickly. First date and she calls me a faggot? Yikes. “Just glad you’re here with me.”  
Lycanroc let out a comforting growl before leaning further onto me. I sighed, looking at the moon as it lazily hung in the sky, shining its brilliant white cresent all over the waves and land of Alola. It didn’t have any problems with horney women, nor an obnoxious family.  
I felt the whispers of sleep softly speaking into my ear, commanding my eyelids to droop when I felt something rest on my groin. Looking down, I see that it is Lycanroc pawing at me. It felt… oddly good, but nonetheless it scared the shit out of me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin once I fully realized what he was doing.  
“Woah!” I said, nervously scuttering to the other side of the tree.  
“Lycan!” He said, crawling over to me.  
“D-don’t touch there!” I stammer out, frowning. He cocked his head to one side, that grin being replaced by a look of confusion. “Lycanroc, I love you, but we can’t do that.” I explain, taking his head in my hands. “We… I could go to jail if… if anyone saw.”  
We were in a tree… pretty high up…  
“Lycanroc!” He said, placing a paw back on my groin.  
“N-no!” I said again, pushing him away.   
Nobody would see…  
He looked up at me with those eyes, seemingly begging me to… to fuck him.  
Didn’t I love Lycanroc? Wouldn’t this be the ultimate expression of that love?  
“W-why do you want to do this?” I nervously stammered out, my lip quivering a bit.   
Instead of saying his name like he always did, Lycanroc turned his head and pressed his snout against my lips. I felt his tongue poke out a bit before returning to his mouth and, even though this was an awkward way to kiss, I didn’t… didn’t really mind it. Wasn't it illegal in Alola to… to do this to a Pokemon?   
Sure, but we were out of sight.  
I didn’t fight Lycanroc as he went down to my shorts, I didn’t stop him when his clawed digits slipped under the band of both them and my underwear. He gave me one last look as he pulled them down and just like that, he was seeing something I had never let him see before. There had been plenty of chances to, of course, but I had always been so nervous of someone catching me showing myself off that it had never happened.   
Until now.  
He pressed his wet nose against my flaccid shaft, giving it a few sniffs he had undoubtedly wanted to sniff for a long time. I started to shiver out of both fear and anticipation as his nose moved around my groin, suddenly and painfully aware of his maw full of sharp teeth, but even my fear couldn’t stop my erection. As Lycanroc sniffed around, I grew to my full length, which surprised him. He looked up at me, that grin back on his face.  
“Gue-... guess it’s been a while.” I said, trying and failing to stop shivering.  
Lycanroc went back down to my length, giving it a few small licks along its shaft, causing me to begin to breathe a bit heavier. The nervous shivering stopped as his tongue lapped at my cock, getting it decently hard. The large stone spike that ran out from the fur on his head did tickle my abdomen as he licked, and it was definitely something I would have to be careful about. Lycanroc stopped giving me small licks, instead beginning to lick up the entire length of my shaft and paying special attention to my tip. I started to gently thrust upwards with his tongue, somehow doubting that this whole thing was actually happening. I mean, I had never considered that Lycanroc had a side of himself like this, so with each lick he gave, it just…  
Excited me.  
Each lick sent jolts of lightning inside of me, my length begging for the pressure and rough texture of his tongue each time it left it. A small bead of precum spat out of my tip, which he eagerly lapped up. Lycanroc began to focus more on my tip as he licked, as if demanding more of it, which he certainly got as I squirmed under his tongue. I wasn’t close to an orgasm or anything, but this was the best I had felt in a long time, and he must have known that, because he left my tip and began to lick up and down my length again. He went down to my balls, making sure to pay attention to them as well every now and then, but I wanted him back on my tip more than anything else. I was fine with him licking my cock for as long as he wanted to, however, I needed to know what the inside of his mouth felt like. The more he licked, the more desperate I felt this urge to ram my shaft right in his mouth become.  
This urge finally gave way once he made his way back up to my tip. I grabbed his snout, causing him to look up. I tell him to open up, a command which he obeyed. I gulped as I looked at the rows of sharp teeth meant for tearing apart Pokemon and carefully slid my cock onto his tongue. Once my entire length was inside of his warm, wet mouth, I let go of his snout.  
Lycanroc looked up at me, unsure of what to do. I wasn’t sure if it was a game or what, so I slowly began to hump his face. That large stone spike poked into my chest with each complete thrust in, but it wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be. After the sixth or seventh push into him, Lycanroc finally got the message of what I wanted him to do, and began to move his head up and down my length. He closed his mouth as best he could without biting my dick right off, which I rewarded with a shuddering moan. It must have inspired him, because the next thing I know, he’s moving faster and faster up my throbbing member, his tongue rubbing the underbelly of my cock.   
It felt much better than when he was licking me, and I made sure to let him know this by scratching behind his ears as I moaned quietly. His paws began to gently trace my balls, causing me to shudder harder as they pressed against them. Lycanroc wasn’t the best at keeping my length inside of him, but each time it slipped out, it was a reward in and of itself to guide it back into his waiting mouth and feel him try his best to completely envelop it.   
I began to rock in and out of his mouth, feeling much closer now. Even though his teeth had terrified me, at first, I had to admit that it did feel pretty good when they gently scraped along my length. It helped that I completely filled his mouth, feeling his warm tongue on the underside of my shaft and the warm, rigid roof on the top, teeth on either side gently scraping away. I placed my hands on either side of his head, beginning to pull and push him off with each gentle thrust, and he genuinely surprised me by not batting my hands away. Normally, Lycanroc was a pretty dominant Pokemon, and I never thought that he’d let me do this.   
He began to push against my balls a bit harder, his claws gently running down them. His wet nose pushed against my groin every time I sunk my cock into him, but he didn’t seem to mind yet, which was good, because I was only a few seconds away from blasting my load into him. I tried to murmur something out as I transcended this world, but I don’t think anything came out of my mouth as I began to cum. Lycanroc’s eyes grew wide as I filled his mouth with my seed, but he couldn’t do anything, as I was holding his head down on my throbbing length. I gasped as silently as I could as I shot my spunk deep inside of him, but eventually I was pushed off. I watched as Lycanroc began to lick the tip of my cock, fervently lapping up each rope of cum that blasted out of it. Some of it hit his nose, others were shot directly onto his snout.  
Once the last of my seed was lapped up by him, Lycanroc licked a few more times, cleaning me off, then sat down on his haunches and licked the cum off of his snout. I gasped in wonder as I recovered, still feeling his teeth running up and down my length even though my cock wasn’t in his mouth. He watched me, grinning as he sat beside me. He leaned against me as my cock slowly shrunk, pulsing every now and then. Lycanroc licked my cheek, forcing a giggle from my throat as I pushed him away. I kicked off my shorts and took my shirt off, pulling him close to me. His fur was warmer than I would have thought, softer too.   
“Thanks for that...” I said, hugging him close. Lycanroc looked up, grinning. Truth be told, I was pretty tired, but… I had to reward him somehow. At the very least he deserved a blowjob.  
I got on my knees and shuffled in front of him, leaning him against the tree and spreading his legs wide. He and I looked down at his groin, but I was pretty confused. He wasn’t aroused at all; not even the tip of his cock poked out of his sheath.   
“Do… do you want me to do this?” I asked. Lycanroc eagerly nodded, his eyes wide and expectant. “But… where… where is it?”  
The two of us looked back down at his sheath, his large pair of furry white balls hanging limply below it. Well, maybe I could play with them for a bit.  
I softly grabbed them, rolling them around in my hand. They were warm, the skin underneath his fur seemed to be loose and sink into my hand. Lycanroc began to pant a bit heavier, which made me feel like I was doing a good job. His red tip poked out of his sheath and I wasted no time giving it a small lick. Lycanroc howled his name, and genuinely surprised me by having his entire length blast out of his sheath. I backed up, a bit scared, but quickly remembered why I was doing this, and grabbed it. Even by grabbing him I could tell that he was still pretty flaccid, and had a lot more to give.   
Lycanroc began to hump my hand as I wrapped it around his growing knot and I leaned my weight on his legs as I brought his length close to my mouth. It was warm, hot, even, as my tongue ran up his shaft. I was getting a better taste of him with each lick; salty, at first, but it kind of tasted like how he smelled. Musky.   
His large knot finally grew to its true size, bulging around my hand as his cock began to throb. He had such a look of eagerness in his eyes that I couldn’t hold out on him any longer. I got one last look at this typical canine cock before prodding his tip into my mouth; a large bulbous, veiny knot, long, red shaft, and a pointed tip just as red as the shaft.   
His cock somewhat easily fit into my mouth, and I very soon found his knot pressing against my lips and nose. Lycanroc was a bit taller than most of his species, but not enough to make people mention anything about it, but this wouldn't have been the case if they took one look at his cock. I had looked up something called a DickDex when I had gotten my phone; it had anatomically correct charts of all Pokemon’s genitalia, including pictures of most of them and a description of the individual Pokemon’s mating habits. I had looked up Lycanroc’s entry, of course, and had found that most Midnight Lycanrocs had lengths of around six inches, not including the knot. I wasn’t really good at guessing lengths, but I could tell that my Lycanroc was a bit bigger than that.   
Considerably bigger.  
Lycanroc began to hump my mouth and I let him, enjoying the feeling of his shaft running up and down my tongue. I tried my best to suck on him, but I didn’t think I could manage very well. The longer I let him use my mouth, the more my mind began to wander. What did his cum taste like? Would he shoot a lot? Would he knot my mouth, and if so, how long did it usually take to shrink? Would his biology not stop him from cumming when he knotted something?  
I kept thinking until I felt his paws on my head. I looked up just in time to be rammed back down on his cock, grunting in surprise as he began to fuck my mouth. This was much different from those gentle humps he had been doing; this was him fucking me with a purpose, as if he wanted to breed me. Excited at this, I began to go along with his pushes, needing a taste of his cum more than anything else in my life right now. More than sleep. More than the goal of fighting Professor Kukui, the current Alolan Pokemon League Champion.   
His balls began to smack into my chin with ferocity as he fucked me. Lycanroc roared his name and, just as I was expecting him to shoot his load, just as I was expecting to taste him, he pulled me off of his cock. I tried diving down on his twitching member, but he pushed me away with his hind legs. His cock was throbbing, begging for release, which left me confused. He wanted this, why couldn’t he let me go through with it?  
Once he had recovered, he looked up at me, the trademark grin gone from his face, replaced with unbridled lust as his eyes looked all over my naked body. Lycanroc got up, his cock pulsing in the night air as he moved closer to me. At first, I thought he wanted to fuck my face on the ground, but he pulled me up to my knees, forcing me down. My heart began to race, my face pressed up against the bottom of this tree as my rear was exposed to the air.  
I did my best to look back.  
Lycanroc stuck one of his claws into his mouth, coating it with his warm saliva. He pulled it out, looking at my asshole and grinning, gently beginning to press it in. I relaxed as best I could as I cried out, my hole beginning to, for the first time, expand as it had something pushed inside of it. My legs began to quiver, but I held firm as he explored my hole, gritting my teeth at times to get through it. He pulled his clawed finger out, and I could hear him suck on it some more before pushing it back in. Luckily, his claws weren’t sharp, just pointy.   
He murmured his name, scratching right above my asshole, commanding me to get ready. I nodded, grabbing a firm, small stick and putting it in my mouth. Once firmly in place, I rigidly wrapped my hands around a large root, and tried my best to relax my asshole. Lycanroc, seeing that I was ready for him, rubbed his wet tip against my asshole. I felt… odd… as he gently pushed it in.  
His large cock went in much easier than I thought, a lot smoother as well. I was prepared for hell incarnate, but what I got was actually a lot better. There was pain, sure, but as he pressed his knot against my hole, the pleasure I felt overrid any pain that might have been there. I spat the stick out and let go of the root, propping myself up on my elbows as the two of us got used to each other.  
I look back, seeing Lycanroc’s lip quivering as he held me firmly against his knot, and I couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Eventually, his eyes opened, glowing red as he moved his length out of my asshole. I groaned as soon as his cock began to move, knowing that I was in for a good time. He pulled out to his tip, pushing in quickly and causing the two of us to groan in unison.  
Lycanroc finally began to fuck me now, slamming his cock into my asshole as hard and fast, or as gently and slowly as he wanted to, and I was powerless to stop him. The only thing I could do as he fucked me was moan in pleasure as his cock slid against something wonderful. I didn’t know what it was, but what I did soon realize was just how quickly he was getting me hard by pushing against it. I couldn’t resist wrapping my hands around my throbbing cock as he fucked me. Lycanroc grabbed my waist and used it for leverage as he slammed my asshole against his knot, his balls smacking my own with each powerful thrust. I wasn’t really scared of that large knot at the base of his cock; I needed to know what it felt like inside of me.   
Lycanroc began to pant quicker, forgoing the grip he had on my waist and slammed his cock into me, falling on my chest and hugging me. He stood on my calves as he mercilessly fucked me, and I began to grunt in slight pain as I felt those claws on his chest dig into my back, but it was worth it. I had never felt better before.   
I began to jerk off faster, my cock begging for release as he flew in and out of my ass. Each thrust made me see stars as I rubbed faster and harder on my poor member. Precum lined the tip of my cock, causing my pointer finger to rub harshly against it, but this is what sent me over the edge.  
With an unmuffled shout, I began to shoot my load, jerking my length off faster and faster as my asshole contracted against Lycanroc’s mast. He howled in pleasure, slowing his thrusts down as his legs shook against mine as I shot my load all over the bottom of this tree.   
I finished my orgasm, dropping back down to my face as he languidly thrusted in and out of my ass. I was fine with him just finishing inside of me and pulling out; I was pretty spent, after all. To my utter surprise, however, I felt him begin to hump my ass a bit harder. His cock began to press against that wonder spot again, causing my length to throb. Lycanroc got off of me, grabbing my waist again as his thrusts got harder and harder.  
I began to cry out with him as his knot was slowly, but surely, pushed into me. It stretched my asshole out to unholy proportions as he slid it in, but with one harsh shove, it popped inside. It made me scream in both pain and ecstasy as he collapsed back onto me, his arms hanging limply as his cock pulsed, shooting fat strings of cum deep into my ass.   
The two of us collapsed on our sides, panting in unison as Lycanroc filled my ass up with his seed. He occasionally nipped my ear, causing me to tense up, but whenever I looked back at him, that grin was back on his face, which made my heart melt.  
“Guess Mel was right…” I laughed, grabbing his paw that he had thrown over my shoulder and pulling him tight. Lycanroc barked his name, a bit confused. “O-oh, well, she called me a… um… Let’s just say ‘gay,’ guess she was right.”  
Lycanroc said his name gently, laying his face over my shoulder, and I could tell that he was tired. I tried not to talk much more as he slowly fell asleep on me. Once his breathing became slow and heavy, I realized that this was what it meant to be a Pokemon Trainer. Loving your Pokemon.  
After a few minutes of me cuddling with my sleeping Pokemon, I felt his knot slowly begin to shrink. I wanted it to stay in forever, but I guess he was spent. After a few more seconds in bliss, I pushed it out and shuddered as the rest of his cock followed. It felt like I was taking a crap, and I thought I was, at first, but a quick look down told me otherwise, and I sighed in relief. Lycanroc woke up when his length slid out of me, but quickly fell back asleep.  
I reached down, grabbing my shorts in between my toes and brought them close, grabbing my phone out of my pocket. Lycanroc was sleeping, and I was a bit tired, but I wanted to check if mom had texted me, wondering where I was. She hadn’t.  
After checking out the social media sites I had an account on, I opened up a news app and scrolled through the articles until I found one that made my heart freeze. It was something about a man, who had since been sent to prison and become a registered Pokephiliac, who had somehow given birth to a Pokemon egg. It had been enough proof for the courts to send him to prison for five years.  
This news caused me to freak out a lot, and I quickly looked online on close to every page that had anything to do with Pokemon related pregnancies. There wasn’t much outside of the occasional news page about those who had given birth to a Pokemon Egg going to prison, which scared the shit out of me. I was a dude, how could I get… pregnant?   
I hoped that they were just joke articles, and turned my phone off. I turned around, hugging Lycanroc as I fell asleep on his light blue fur, realizing that nobody had to know, even if I was somehow pregnant. I’d deal with it when my ass didn’t hurt as much as it did, and when my cock wasn’t buzzing with pleasure.

. . .

Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading!  
This was a suggestion that Don_Oryx, in my Discord server, wanted fleshed out, and how could I resist? Lycanroc’s just such a cutie.   
Anyway, if you want to join my Discord, go on the app and enter the code, “rFFBBm5”. You can suggest stories that I’ll eventually write, see the stories that I’m in the process of writing (if you can stand spoilers), and overall have a great time. The server’s growing a lot faster than I ever expected, so I wanted to give a hearty thanks to anyone who’s in it!


	17. Rillaboom x Infernape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

Rillaboom grunted as he heaved the woven sack full of fish, fruit, and other such food for his children. Ever since he had evolved into a Rillaboom, all he had wanted to do was raise his own kids, it had been his dream for the longest time. After a few late-night encounters with other Rillabooms, his wish had finally been granted. He was the proud father of six little Grookeys, all of which were just adorable.   
That being said, it hadn't been easy to get them.  
Female Rillaboom didn’t enjoy having children in the slightest. He didn’t know why, but half of the females he asked, even upon the conditions that he’d raise them without their help, just outright rejected him, and the other half hadn’t been easy to convince.   
But that was all over now. Rillaboom had gotten what he had wanted. He turned to leave the clearing and go back to his kids when he heard what sounded like a Pokemon crying. This wasn’t a particularly safe area for younger Pokemon; there were some pretty tough creatures out here, so Rillaboom, his paternal instincts fully kicking in, decided to investigate.   
After hiding the basket of food, he began to listen hard for where the sound was coming from. He moved towards a bunch of trees, where he thought the sound was coming from, seeing a bright, flickering orange light inside one of them. The glowing tree looked almost ancient, rotting away to the point of being just a gigantic, overgrown stump.   
Rillaboom was easily able to tear away the bark; all it took was a good handle on it to tear half of the stump apart. He looked inside, frowning, and saw a small Chimchar, a terrified look on its face as it looked up at him. This was the crying noise. The Chimchar looked gaunt, hungry, and small for its kind. Its blue eyes were dull, red and puffy from crying for so long.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked the Chimchar.  
“H-hiding…” It whimpered out.  
“From what?”  
He didn’t respond, instead, with a shaky finger, pointed at Rillaboom. His eyes grew wide with terror, his mouth opening in fear, but unable to utter a single word. Rillaboom looked behind him. His own eyes grew wide at the sight.  
Standing and hissing before him were two Scolipedes, their small, poisonous arms twitching with malice. Rillaboom frowned, turning to face them on his hind legs, roaring his name as he beat the drum he had on his back. Each resulting blast from the drum became louder and louder until the soundwaves from them tore through the dirt, yet the Scolipedes held their ground.  
Rillaboom could see that intimidating them wasn’t enough, so he gave one final, explosive blast that sent the one on the right flying off into a tree. He raced towards the other dazed Scolipede, placing the drum back on himself, and jumped onto the creature’s chest, grabbing onto his horns and pulling him down. Scolipede fell onto Rillaboom, the digits on his arms beginning to flail around, trying to sink into him. Rillaboom held Scolipede’s body up with a leg as he tugged at its horns, roaring his name as he felt something give way.   
With a sickening tearing sound, the Pokemon’s head was ripped clean off of his body. Rillaboom kicked his thrashing corpse away and was able to dodge the other Scolipede, which had since recovered from the blast, as it charged at him, enraged. He got up, the head of the first Scolipede in his grip as the other one charged at him yet again, its horns aimed directly at his chest.  
Rillaboom threw the head at the Scolipede as hard as he could, grinning and yelling his name in satisfaction as it connected with the Pokemon. He was about to charge the Scolipede and try to take its head off like he had with the other one, but it recovered much quicker than he thought. All that stopped him from being impaled were his reflexes; he grabbed the Scolipede’s horns, holding them mere inches from his chest as he was pushed back.  
He was slammed into a tree, his arms shaking as the Scolipede used its weight against him. The horns drew closer and closer to his chest, and he knew he had to do something quick. Rillaboom bellowed his name as he pushed the Scolipede a foot away from him, quickly dashing to the left of the tree. Scolipede slammed its horns directly into the wood, bellowing and hissing its name as it tried to free itself, but it was too late. Rillaboom bolted to its rear and grabbed the two horns, bellowing his name again as he began to rip the Pokemon in half. Scolipede tried in vain to free itself as its body was ripped clean in two, Rillaboom grabbing more of its torso as he worked his way down it.  
It was already dead when he got up to its head, but he didn’t care. He pulled the half torn head from the tree and finished the job, panting as he stood between two halves of the corpse, covered in its green, purple, and brown entrails and vicera. Rillaboom roared his name, smashing the drum as he made his dominance known to whatever Pokemon might have been watching.   
Once he was finished, Rillaboom went back to the tree stump, happy to see that the Chimchar was still cowering inside of it.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” He said, holding out an arm. Chimchar cried out in fear and curled himself further against the tree stump as he looked at the entrail-soaked fur. “They’re dead. You don’t have to worry about them anymore.”  
Chimchar looked nervously at him, trying to poke his head out of the stump to see if what he was saying was really true. Rillaboom backed up, letting the Pokemon see his handiwork, grinning when his eyes grew wide, a broad smile on his face. Chimchar looked back at him, then back at the Scolipedes.  
“You did that?” He fearfully asked.  
“I did.”  
Chimchar silently mouthed, ‘Wow,’ before crawling out of the tree stump. He made his way over to the corpses, poking the one that wasn’t ripped in half with a stick.   
“Where are your parents?” Rillaboom asked, frowning. Why was this Chimchar all alone, especially in somewhere as dangerous as where they were now.  
“These two killed them.” Chimchar responded, frowning and giving one of the corpses a rough kick. “Chased me all the way here.”  
“I see. I’m sorry to hear that.” Rillaboom said, getting closer to Chimchar.  
“You sure showed them, though!” He said, grinning.   
“I did. It’s dangerous in these parts for someone like you. Why don’t you go somewhere safe, I won’t be around to save you if you get stuck like this again.” Rillaboom said, turning and walking back to the basket of food.   
There was a tiny Emolga nibbling away at an Oran berry, which he shooed away. The Pokemon yelped its name in disappointment as it ran away, clutching its treasure close to its chest. Rillaboom heaved the sack up, yet again, on his back, and began to make it back to his pack when a tiny voice called out.  
“H-hey! Wait up!”  
Rillaboom paused and looked back, the Chimchar dashing on all fours towards him. The Pokemon overshot his destination and went crashing down in front of him, which made him chuckle a little bit. He went over to Chimchar, picking him up and frowning.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I live with you?” He sheepishly asked, looking down.  
“Erm…” Rillaboom raised his eyebrows, scratching his chest. “No.”  
“What? Why not?!” Chimchar whined as he followed him.  
“I have enough kids.” He told him, looking ahead.  
“What’s one more? C’mon!”  
“No.”  
“Please?”   
Rillaboom stopped, looking down at the Pokemon. He was giving him very cute baby doll eyes, and he felt bad, but…  
“I’m sorry, little one, I am b-”  
“I can help you!” Chimchar nervously shouted, almost on the verge of tears.  
“How so?”  
“Look!”   
Chimchar raced towards a tree before grappling up it in an instant. He looked down, as if proud he could climb a tree.  
“So? Climbing a tree isn’t exactly hard.”  
“Can you do this, though?” Chimchar said, beginning to make his way on a rather thin branch.   
Rillaboom watched as he went to the very edge of it, picking a few very ripe, delicious berries off of it. Chimchar tossed it down, smiling once Rillaboom caught and looked at it. Rillaboom looked up, thoroughly unimpressed.   
He set the heavy basket of food down and made his way over to the tree. With a grunt, he began to shake the large tree, ripe berries raining down. Chimchar cried out as he lost his footing, but right before he smashed into the ground, Rillaboom caught him in his hand.  
Chimchar looked up at him, lips quivering as he began to softly sob. Rillaboom set him down and picked the basket up, beginning to walk away. He walked for a bit before grinning, putting on a serious face and turned around, looking the Chimchar in the eyes.  
“You coming?” He asked after a few seconds.  
The joy that came from the Pokemon’s eyes was almost tangible, and he held out an arm as Chimchar bolted towards him. He set Chimchar on his head and walked back to his Grookeys.  
. . .  
Ten years later  
. . .  
Time hadn’t flown by, no, that was too slow of a word to describe how fast it went. Rillaboom looked over his children, all of which had grown up into strong, smart Thwackies in what only seemed like a few days. He had taught all of them everything he knew, and, now that it was time to see them off, Rillaboom didn’t know if he could handle it. But as it was, the call of nature was echoing in their ears, and they had to follow it, and it had to happen today.  
“I guess…” He started, eyes suddenly stinging. “I guess the last thing I can tell you is to stay safe.”  
Rillaboom frowned as the six Thwackies stood before him, each looking at a wide open expanse of jungle, their jungle. He was just about to turn and go when the youngest of his children dashed towards him, slamming into his arm and pulling it close. Rillaboom couldn’t help his laughter as the rest of his children dashed towards him, hugging every part of him that could be hugged. He hugged them all back as best he could, eventually shaking them all off with a loving shout. The Thwackies all yelled their goodbyes as they ran off, and, very soon, Rillaboom was alone.   
He sat down, taking a deep breath.  
It was done. He was a father only in the sense of the word that he had biological offspring. It brought a tear to his eye that he quickly wiped away as he got up. Now that his kids were gone, all Rillaboom wanted to do was…   
Well, do it all over again.  
He walked back to the clearing he had called his home for the past…  
How many years was it now? He didn’t know, but he sat down under the shade of a tree and looked over the area where he had spent so much time raising his children. The fights they had. The joys they experienced. Those nights spent together.  
Rillaboom felt a little tired and was just about to close his eyes to sleep when an orange and red blaze came from the entrance. It was the Chimchar he had saved all that time ago, now a proud Infernape. He had been able to evolve into his final form before even Rillabooms own kids had, which was something Rillaboom was proud of. It looked like he was back from one of his long outings into the area he had been nearly killed in.   
“Save anyone?” He asked as Infernape drew close.   
“Just a Pikachu.” Infernape grinned, sitting beside him. “They left without me?”  
“Eh, they’ll all go their separate ways quickly. It’s just how our kind is.”  
“Still… I would’ve liked to say goodbye.”   
“Hey, I told you to hold off on that expedition, but you were the one that had to go.” Rillaboom said, frowning.  
“Yeah.” Infernape muttered, frowning. The two of them sat in silence for a while, but just as sleep clawed at Rillaboom’s eyes, Infernape spoke up again. “What are we going to do now?”  
“Huh?”  
“Well…” He looked down, nervously grooming his tail.  
“I’m leaving.” Rillaboom said, sighing. “Going to go find others of my kind and see if they want to mate.”  
“More children!?” Infernape asked, shocked.   
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just…” He sheepishly looked down, focusing harder on cleaning his already immaculate tail. “It’s a good idea.”  
“You’re welcome to stay here and help, if that’s what your kind does.” Rillaboom said, looking down. “You are a big help, even if you’re gone for weeks at a time.”  
“T-thanks!” Infernape said, blushing. “When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow.” Rillaboom said, leaning back against the tree.  
It would be weeks before he could get as many children as he had the first time. The road towards his second fatherhood would be long, hard, yet rewarding in the end, and he couldn’t wait to go, but he figured, why not spend one more night here before he leaves?  
. . .  
One month later  
. . .  
Rillaboom picked the stick off the ground, handing it back to the sobbing Grookey. This was one aspect of fatherhood that nobody liked; constantly crying children. He picked the Grookey up and set him on his head with his brother and sister, wondering how much more there was to go before they were back home.   
Rillaboom had been able to mate with four females, three of them producing eggs that he was able to take with him. They had all hatched on the way back, and, while he secretly wished for a couple more, Rillaboom was glad that he was even able to get as many as he did.   
He pushed past a large bush before stepping into a clearing he recognized. It was the one he had saved Chimchar from. Thoughts of how the Pokemon was doing now flashed in his mind as he made his way through the clearing. He wondered if Infernape had stayed at the home, or if he had left, off to go save some Pokemon or something like that.   
It took maybe ten minutes for Rillaboom to get back to the slightly overgrown clearing to see that Infernape had chosen the first. He was sitting beside something new; a large circle of rocks, burning wood in the center of it. When Infernape saw Rillaboom, he noticed that he didn’t look the same.   
He almost looked angry.  
“Infernape!” Rillaboom called out, the Grookies jumping off of him and dashing towards him.   
“You’re back.” Infernape said, looking down at the Pokemon jumping at his legs.  
“I am… is everything okay?” Rillaboom asked, frowning.  
“Follow me.” Infernape said, walking away from the Grookies.  
“I can’t just… leave my kids here.” Rillaboom said, walking over to them. He looked over at Infernape, a recognizable look on his face. Rillaboom nodded, scooping the Grookies up in his arm. He placed them under the tree they would be sleeping under for who knows how long. “Stay here. Don’t explore, don’t do anything. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
He hoped that his children would obey him, and turned. Infernape was by a path he must have made when he was gone. Rillaboom followed him through it until the two of them were in a clearing. It was smaller than the one they called home, and cleared of vegetation right down to the dirt. Infernape turned to face him, nearly snarling.  
“You spent quite a bit of time on this.” Rillaboom said, taking the drum off his back and setting it by the entrance. “Why do you think you can lead my family?”  
“I’m faster, stronger, and smarter than you.” Infernape said, getting down on all fours.  
“We’ll see about that.” Rillaboom said, growling as he walked menacingly towards Infernape.  
It didn’t take long for Infernape to launch himself at him. He was an extraordinarily fast Pokemon, he had been truthful when he said that. Rillaboom grunted as his feet slammed into his head, knocking him back a bit before Infernape backflipped from the momentum and delivered a strong punch to his jaw.   
Rillaboom reached out, trying to grab him, but Infernape feinted just a second before he was grabbed, spinning and kicking Rillaboom yet again across the face. Infernape jumped on Rillaboom, wrapping his legs around his neck and choking him as he smashed his fists against his head again and again, grinning as he slowly chipped away at Rillaboom.  
He was just about to jump off of his opponent when a powerful hand wrapped around his ankle, clutching it tightly. Rillaboom bellowed his name before unwinding Infernape and slamming him against the ground. The Pokemon tried to get free, but Rillaboom held on tightly, winding him around and slamming him against the ground yet again. Rillaboom grabbed Infernape by the shoulders and hammered him against the hard soil before taking his ankle in his hand yet again and flinging him into a tree as easy as one would a basket of fruit.  
Infernape connected with the hard wood with a smash before falling to the ground, struggling in vain to get up. Rillaboom was on him in an instant, his large foot firmly holding the Pokemon down. Infernape gasped as he clutched at it, but again, it was all in vain.  
“Why… How did you think you could beat me?” Rillaboom asked, frowning as he looked down. “Do I look like a pushover? Do you not remember what I did to those Scolipedes?” Infernape nodded, terror in his eyes. “Why then? Why did you want to fight?”  
“Because…” Infernape gasped as he writhed on the ground. Rillaboom could see that he was in pretty bad shape, but as far as he was concerned, he gave as good as he got. “Because…” Infernape looked up at Rillaboom, tears in his eyes. “Ever since you… raised me… all I can think about is how much I need to be with you.”  
“What?” Rillaboom said, slightly off-put. Infernape… really felt this way?  
“I can’t… can’t help it. Every single time I look at you I get Butterfrees in my chest.” He explained, sitting up. Infernape tried to wriggle out from under his foot, but failed. “I’ve wanted to tell you for… for so long, but I wasn’t sure you’d…” He trailed off.  
“So you decided to challenge my position in my own family?” He growled, pressing down on the Pokemon a bit harder.  
“Well if I-” Infernape coughed, pushing against the foot on his chest. Rillaboom let off him, but not by much. “T-thanks. If I beat you, then I could’ve had you all to myself.”  
“Not the brightest idea.” Rillaboom said, frowning. “I raised you better than this.”  
Infernape choked, nodding. His face was turning an odd shade, so Rillaboom all but took his foot off of him. The Pokemon gasped for air, coughing hard as he recovered, but continued to nod.  
“I-I can’t… can’t help my f-feelings towards you.” He said, taking deep breaths of air. Rillaboom frowned at the blush on the Pokemon’s face. He followed Infernape’s eyes to his crotch, frowning again.   
Rillaboom stepped off of Infernape and looked down at him, equal parts shocked and disgusted. Infernape was erect, his rather large cock twitching in the air as the two of them looked at it. If Rillaboom was   
honest with himself, it did kind of look like his; long shaft, veins running up it, an uncut tip throbbing in the open air, the only difference being color and size. Rillaboom’s was a lot thicker, and had maybe three inches on Infernapes’, and it was light brown, like the skin on his hands. Aside from being smaller, Infernape’s member was more of a pinkish-orange color.  
“You don’t say.” Rillaboom muttered. “I swear by the skin on my back…”  
Thoughts were swirling in his mind as Infernape looked up at him. This… this was his son; he had brought him into his herd when he was a little Chimchar, but now… well, the Pokemon’s erection made his feelings towards him blatantly apparent. He looked over Infernape again, at how weak he looked, how exposed and uncertain he appeared. It was turning him on a little.   
Rillaboom leaned over, picking Infernape up and carrying him over to a large tree, placing him down. Infernape watched him as he sat down spreading his legs wide. Rillaboom tugged at his cock from the confines of his fur, causing Infernape’s eyes to grow wide.   
“W-what are you doing?” Infernape asked, nervously watching Rillaboom.  
“What do you think? Come between my legs and suck me off.” He said, his thick cock gently pulsing to life. “Get me hard, then we’ll have some fun.”  
Infernape was a bit hesitant, at first, but a throb from his cock let him know what he truly wanted. He got down on his knees and shuffled towards Rillaboom, leaning on his muscle-ridden thighs as he looked at his flaccid member. It was massive, much bigger than his own, throbbing gently in his hands once he picked it up. He guessed it was maybe a foot in length, thicker than the tip of his tail.   
At first, all he did was hold it. Infernape wanted to obey Rillaboom, wanted to put it in his mouth, but its size alone was intimidating him. He was just about to back away, just about to run as far from Rillaboom as he could when he felt the entire back of his neck become engulfed by Rillaboom’s hand. His face was pushed into this massive member, causing him to gag.  
“I told you to suck.” Rillaboom said, letting go of his head.  
Infernape nodded once the cock was out of his throat and grabbed the base of it. He could take maybe half of it in his mouth before he gagged, so what he could suck on, he sucked on. Rillaboom began to grow more as he was sucked, stifling moans as Infernape worked his tip around his tongue. His mouth was much warmer than he had expected it to be and with each suck, he could feel the blood rushing into his length.   
He began to slowly push Infernape’s head down his cock, making the Pokemon suck further down than he wanted to. He began to gag, but Rillaboom kept pushing. His mouth was so warm, his tongue so wet…  
“Suck on me!” Rillaboom commanded, almost shouting.  
Infernape nodded, tearing up as his mouth wrapped around the shaft. He began to suck as Rillaboom fucked his mouth, grunting with pleasure as his cock worked deeper and deeper down Infernape’s throat. He took Infernape’s hands, pressing them against his balls, and the Pokemon quickly got the idea, gently rubbing them as he sucked. Rillaboom held Infernape’s head to his groin, beginning to move his cock in and out of him.   
With each thrust, Infernape gagged, but was somehow getting over it. It made Rillaboom push him deeper onto his cock, all the way to his groin. Once Infernape’s mouth was pressed against his waist, he held him there, grunting slightly at the heat this Pokemon was giving off. Infernape began to move his tongue around the underside of his shaft, sealing his lips around Rillaboom’s length and sucking hard. Rillaboom gently, inch by inch, began to move Infernape up and down his cock, grunting with each shove in. After a few small thrusts, he began to go faster, pounding Infernape’s throat, his balls smacking against the same throat his cock was pushing in and out of.   
Rillaboom began to say his name over and over again as he fucked this Pokemon’s mouth, groaning every few seconds at his wiggling tongue. He shivered as his cock scraped against Infernape’s teeth, wondering why he hadn’t done this a long time ago. Strands of saliva fell from Infernape’s mouth and onto his balls, which the Pokemon was still rubbing. Infernape rubbed it into his sack, massaging each of the massive balls with his cupped hands as Rillaboom moved his head up and down his enormous shaft.   
Infernape coughed a bit as Rillaboom began to fuck him faster, slamming his face against his groin. He wondered if Rillaboom was about to cum, which excited him. This was what Infernape had wanted for so long. It made him suck on his cock harder than before, move his tongue all around his length faster than before. Rillaboom roared, Infernape eagerly awaited his reward, but, to his shock, Rillaboom roughly shoved him off of him. Infernape looked up in confusion at the panting Pokemon, wondering why he did that.  
“You want to have some fun?” Infernape nodded. “Do it yourself. Make me cum.”  
Infernape grinned, nodding again before jumping back on Rillaboom’s cock. He grabbed his thick shaft with his hands, wildly jerking him off as he sucked on his tip. His tongue swirled around Rillaboom’s tip as he moved up and down his length, his hands often running into each other as he jerked him off. He moved his hands down to Rillaboom’s groin and began to move them up his length as one, causing Rillaboom to yell his name in pleasure.   
He was just about to suck all the way down Rillaboom’s shaft again when his voice exploded, bellowing his name louder than Infernape had ever heard him before. Cum flew into his mouth, coating his tongue with its salty-sweet taste, quickly filling him up. Infernape gulped the cum down as more and more was shot into him, realizing that this was better than he ever could have thought.   
After another large mouthful, Rillaboom carefully picked Infernape off of his cock, that angry expression gone, replaced with a smirk. He got up and onto his knees, Infernape falling under him. Rillaboom turned him around, pulling his rear close to his throbbing length. He had feared that any resulting orgasm would turn him off from this, but it was quite the contrary.   
He was harder than he had ever been before.   
“Wuh… what are you doing?” Infernape asked, looking back.  
“Having fun.” Rillaboom said, rubbing his wet, pulsing cock against his tight asshole.   
He pushed his tip in, causing Infernape to cry out in pain and moan slightly. Infernape’s hot, fleshy ring of muscle was easily the most pleasurable thing Rillaboom had ever pushed his cock into, even beating the other Rillabooms he mated with. He pushed his length further into Infernape, causing the Pokemon to scream his name in pain. As Rillaboom worked himself further into this hot, warm asshole, he closed his eyes, his lips quivering slightly from the pleasure. About halfway inside of Infernape, the Pokemon cried out for Rillaboom to stop.  
“Y-you’re too far in!” He cried out, grasping at the dirt.  
“I think…” Rillaboom murmured. “Someone needs to be…” He pushed his length in further, causing Infernape to cry out louder. “More honest with their body!”  
With that, Rillaboom slammed his groin against Infernape’s waist, causing the Pokemon to scream out in a pleasured, yet pained, shout. His cock bulged against Infernape’s stomach, and he could feel so much of the inside of this Pokemon’s body. Speaking of which…  
Infernape’s asshole was clenching rather tightly and repetitively against his cock. Rillaboom looked down to see the Pokemon, a lax, pleasured look on his face, his length throbbing as cum spewed out of it as he panted. He grinned, taking his shaft in a few fingers and jerking Infernape off rapidly. It caused him to buck his hips back and forth on Rillaboom’s mast, making the large Pokemon jerk him off faster. After one last, shuddering poot of cum, Infernape could do nothing but shiver as his ass was impaled by Rillaboom.   
Rillaboom grabbed Infernape’s round asscheeks, rubbing them as he got used to his tightness, his warmth. The saliva from Infernape had made it easy to push inside of him, and now, Rillaboom didn’t want to pull himself out. He was fine with leaving his cock inside of Infernape for the rest of his life, but Infernape looked behind at him, his face expressing the want, the need that he felt, and Rillaboom suddenly felt a keen sense of obligation towards him.  
He grabbed Infernape’s waist and slid his cock out until all that remained inside of him was his tip, and slowly pushed it back in. As he pushed past Infernape’s warm flesh, he moaned, instantly pulling out. With a grunt, he pushed back in, grinning at Infernape’s moans. With a firm grip on his waist, he started to thrust in and out of him, his balls gently smacking against Infernape’s own.   
Each thrust made Infernape moan loudly, squirming in pleasure as he was fucked. Rillaboom’s massive length pressed against his stomach with each thrust, his tip rubbing against his prostate as he slammed it back in. His tail instinctually wrapped around Rillaboom as much as it could, beginning to tug him into his asshole. Rillaboom reached down, grabbing Infernape’s hands, and pulled him back. He started to fuck Infernape faster now, the Pokemon sliding off of his cock, only to be pulled back on it a second later.   
He fucked Infernape roughly, letting go of his hands in his lust and grabbing his waist, beginning to slam his cock inside of him at near light speed. Infernape cried out in pleasure as grabbed at whatever was close to him, his face pressed against the ground as Rillaboom’s cock rapidly slid in and out of him. Every time his huge shaft rammed into him, Infernape saw stars.   
After he slowed down, Rillaboom held Infernape close to his groin. His asshole was trembling now, pulsing from the pleasure. Infernape just panted as Rillaboom held his ass close.   
With a grunt, Rillaboom picked Infernape up. The Pokemon cried out, confused as he was placed against Rillaboom’s chest. Rillaboom pulled Infernape close, smiling down at him as he laid back against the tree. He placed Infernape’s legs on his own and grabbed his erect cock, beginning to jerk him off yet again as he started to fuck him.   
Infernape cried out in bliss as his ass was rammed with Rillaboom’s cock, squirming in pleasure as he was jerked off. He began to buck his hips on his length again, Rillaboom not moving his hand anymore. His cock was slick with precum, so he pushed it into Rillaboom’s hand, falling down onto his member with a cry. Rillaboom didn’t want to do any work in this position, this Infernape knew, and took advantage of. He began to slide his rear up and down his cock faster, pushing his own stiff, throbbing member into Rillaboom’s hand with a grunt.   
It didn’t take long for Infernape to cum, Rillaboom realized. The Pokemon was screaming his name, and he felt warm liquid gush into his palm, Infernape’s asshole clenching tightly against his tip. Rillaboom moaned slightly before slamming Infernape back down his length.  
He was still shooting his load, bucking his hips into a non-existent hand and sliding down Rillaboom’s cock. Cum spurted onto his chest, leaving his fur matted and wet.  
Rillaboom grabbed Infernape by the waist and began to slide his length in and out of him as the Pokemon’s orgasm induced gaze wore off.  
He would fuck this warm asshole for a minute or so, slamming his balls into Infernapes before he let the Pokemon take over. He would moan his name as his ass slid up and down his length, clenching tightly around it as he went up to the tip.   
Rillaboom suddenly pushed his entire length into Infernape and spun him around, so that his cock was resting on his belly. He wrapped a hand around Infernape and pulled him close, getting up. Once the two were up, he slammed him against the tree they had been fucking under, looking down and grinning.  
Infernape’s legs were on either side of his rear, grabbing and pulling Rillaboom close. His wet, throbbing, erect cock squished against Rillaboom’s stomach, and his arms and tail were wrapped around Rillaboom.  
Rillaboom began to thrust into him yet again, his toes digging into the dirt as the two of them grunted in unison. Infernape wrapped his tail around Rillaboom’s leg as his cock pumped in and out of him, his lips quivering as he breathed his musk in. Rillaboom’s length kept pressing and moving against his prostate, resulting in, yet again, another erection. With his member pressed against Rillaboom’s chest, Infernape began to buck his hips, moaning loudly in pleasure as his ass was fucked and his length moved in between his and Rillaboom’s chest.   
Rillaboom began to pant louder, his thrusts becoming heavier, quicker, as his cock slid in and out of Infernape’s asshole. The Pokemon’s hole was much tighter than he had expected it to be, Rillaboom realized. He thought that, once his length was inside of it, that he would be able to stretch him out, make the Infernape his, but as it was, his legs were trembling from the bliss that the hole was rewarding him with. Rillaboom took one more deep breath before yelling his name, his cock throbbing with bliss as he pumped his seed deep into Infernape.   
Infernape gasped in surprise as warm cum filled his asshole, beginning to moan his own name loudly as the pressure in his asshole, now unbearably tight, made him begin to shoot his own load all over the two of them. While his orgasm was over in a few seconds, Rillaboom kept shooting his own inside of him, cum spurting out of his asshole and down his legs.  
Infernape felt him tense up for a second, grunt, then felt his cock pulse inside of him, no doubt shooting more inside of him. Rillaboom began to tremble, if only for a second, before he took a deep breath. Infernape looked up, tangible bliss in his eyes as this Pokemon looked down at him.  
“Next time,” Rillaboom said, taking a step back, “tell me that you want me to fuck you, instead of trying to fight me.” With that, he pulled Infernape off of him, letting the cum-covered Pokemon fall to the ground, a writhing, euphoric mess.  
“Rilla!” A tiny voice called.  
“Eh?” Rillaboom turned around, tucking his cock away.  
It was one of his herd, a young Grookey that - if he was honest with himself - was his favorite out of the bunch. The Pokemon ran up to him before climbing up his arm, resting on his head. He took the stick from his head and smacked Rillaboom twice on it before putting it back, looking down and grinning.  
“Yes, little one?” Rillaboom said, beginning to walk away.  
“You were gone for a long time!” Grookey said, looking back at Infernape.  
“I just had to teach that Infernape over there a lesson.”  
“Did you win?”  
Rillaboom looked back at Infernape; he was covered in their cum, panting, and was just looking up at the sky.  
“I did.”  
“But what’s on him?”   
“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Rillaboom said, grinning. “Now, let’s go get something to eat.”  
“Yeah!” Grookey said, taking the stick out yet again and hitting Rillaboom.

. . .

Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading!  
If you want to join my Discord, go on the app and enter the code, “rFFBBm5”. You can suggest stories that I’ll eventually write, see the stories that I’m in the process of writing (if you can stand spoilers), and overall have a great time. The server’s growing a lot faster than I ever expected, so I wanted to give a hearty thanks to anyone who’s in it!


	18. Milotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Female Pokemon

“Emily, c’mon, we’re going to be late!” Matthew said, leaning his forehead against the bathroom door, eyes clenched tightly closed. He was about to scream his new wife’s name in a high-pitched, playful voice when the door suddenly opened. Matthew braced himself against the doorway, grinning a mere inch away from her face. “Hey there, sweet stuff.” He said with a grin.  
“Mhmm…” Emily said, pushing past him, eyebrows raised. “How can we be late to a fair?”  
“The gates open in thirty minutes!” Matthew said, hurrdly throwing on his coat, jumping up and down on his heels as he waited for his wife to put on her rather expensive fur coat. She took one look at him and giggled, buttoning up her own coat.  
“You’re a little kid, you know that?” She said, grinning.  
“Doesn’t that make you a pedophile, then?” He said, taking her hand in his as they walked out of the house they were renting for their honeymoon. Emily tisked, frowning at him as he walked her to his car.  
“Just drive, lover boy.” She said as he got in.  
“Yes, princess.” Matthew said sarcastically.  
He started the car, throwing it reverse before driving back out of the driveway. Once they were on the road, Emily turned the radio on, switching it to some obnoxious music that Matthew hoped was just a phase. He didn’t know what it was about the music, it was just something he hated, and it certainly made the drive to the fairground a lot longer.   
While they were on the road, Matthew thought of his Pokemon. It was something he did often, as he hadn’t seen her since he and Emily were dating. It had happened almost on their first date; he had taken her to a restaurant that allowed humans, as well as Pokemon, to dine there, and it had taken a lot of effort to hear back from here after that. He had been confused, of course, but when she told him that she didn’t like Pokemon, it had all clicked into place.  
Separating from his Pokemon had been pretty hard for him; Matthew never got a starter Pokemon when he was a young child, adopting one on his eighteenth birthday instead. It had been a small, punky Umbreon that had given him quite a bit of trouble, but she was cute enough to keep around, until Emily came along.   
Instead of keeping her in her Pokeball until Emily eventually came around to the idea of actually living with a Pokemon, Matthew had just given her to a good friend. He wondered if that Umbreon, even though close to seven years had passed, would remember him if he was ever able to come back for her.  
He guessed not.  
The fairgrounds soon came into view, large tents, rides, and other such attractions looming in the golden horizon as they drew closer. Matthew could hardly contain his excitement, but Emily, on the other hand, was on her phone, not even paying attention to the glory that was the fair. Matthew wanted to say something, but… well, he wasn’t her dad.   
He drove up to a long line of idling cars, sighing and opening a window as they slowly crawled forward. An attendant came into view, handing out tickets and taking wads of money in return. Matthew grabbed his wallet, grabbing some money out of it as he drew closer. Once he had paid, he was directed to an open field nearly filled with vehicles, and followed the attendants to his designated parking spot.  
“We’re here!” Matthew said in a sing-songy voice.  
Emily put away her phone, smiling up at him. The two got out of the car, locking it behind them, and made their way to the front gate, which had apparently been open a lot longer than Matthew had been told. He paid for the two of them, taking his wife’s hand in his as they walked into the fairgrounds.  
“Where to first…” Matthew said to himself, looking at the map he had been given.   
It was more of a country fair, so there were all sorts of different, more rural activities than typical fairs in the city. Tractor pulls, seeing who had grown the largest pumpkin, and there were old farming machines on display almost everywhere, but there were also more modern fair rides that would more typically be at a regular fair; ferris wheel, a pretty small, yet fun looking roller coaster, even that one ride where you strapped yourself in a cage no bigger than your body, proceeding to be flipped over and over again for however long the sadist running it allowed you to.  
Emily hadn’t, of course, been one for something like this. The rides, sure, but maybe the more tame ones, and the rest of the attractions?   
Forget about it. She did try to appear to be having fun, however, for her husband’s sake. For him, even if he was a dope sometimes, she would go to a boring fair once a year.   
If she was honest with herself, though, all she wanted to do was find someplace secluded, hidden from view, and fuck this man. Matthew might not have been the smartest, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was making love. She looked down at his groin, desperately wishing that they were at the home as he looked at the map.  
“What do you say, hun?” Matthew asked, holding the map closer to her. “I kinda want to see the pumpkins, but if you were thinking more along the lines of a ride, we could do that too.”  
“Whatever you want.” Emily replied as she stood on her toes and kissed him.  
His eyes lit up as she kissed him, even if it was just a small one, and a wide grin spread across his handsome face.   
“Pumpkins it is then!” Emily said with a faux-smile.  
She wrapped her hands around Matthews own, and the two of them followed the map to where the pumpkins were. Emily didn’t know much of the simple life; old 1930 Farmalls, mechanical reapers that looked over a hundred years old, even the impressive walls of scythes, saws, and sling blades were just as alien to her as her books of sheet music was to Matthew.  
Well, for Matthew, as goofy as he might be, she’d suffer through this.  
When the two of them arrived at the pumpkins, it took a lot for Matthew to hold his jaw up. There were only three gigantic ones, but all around them were others that were absolutely huge. Matthew gave his phone to a stranger, thankful that they’d take his and Emily's picture next to a large orange pumpkin that was easily twice as big as him. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw the picture, nearly hugging the stranger, but after a stern look from his wife, he resorted to a boring handshake.  
“So big…” Matthew said, hands on his hips as he looked at one of the pumpkins. “Emily, what’d you think?”  
“Eh?”  
“How do they get ‘em so big?” Matthew exclaimed giddily.   
“Um… I don’t know. You’re smarter than I am when it comes to this stuff, dear.” Emily said. “You sure like your pumpkins, huh?”  
“Just imagine…” Matthew said, drooling, a small balustrade that came up to his knees preventing him from leaning against the pumpkin. “The amount of pie you could make from this.”  
“You wouldn’t want to make a pie out’v her.” Someone said. Matthew swung around, almost offended that someone wouldn’t want to eat a two thousand pound pumpkin pie.  
“Why not?”  
“Lass is a Bill’s Pacific Titan.” This old man said. He was your typical farmer; busted, old overalls, a red flannel shirt, dingy truckers cap, shit-encrusted boots, and a gleam of wonder in his eyes whenever he looked at the pumpkin. “She’d be pretty tasteless, bitter, even.”  
“A Bill’s… Pacific Titan?” Matthew said, taking his phone out and writing the seed type down on a notepad app. “Do you know some good ones for pie making then?”  
“Winter Luxury’s the only seed I’ll eat.” The farmer said, taking an almost snooty attitude towards the question. “But Bill’s seeds are the best for pumpkins this big. Planted her pretty early, but man alive, did it pay off.”  
“Y-y…” Matthew was almost at a loss for words as he glanced back between this farmer and the Pacific Titan. “You’re the owner?”  
“Yes sir, I am.” The farmer said, grinning. “Owen Huges,” He said, holding an old, callused hand out, which Matthew eagerly shook.   
“Matthew St. Onge,” Matthew said, letting go. “The missus is Emily.”  
The farmer held out a hand, but Emily shook her head, smiling apologetically. The last thing she wanted to do was shake the hand of someone who played around in the dirt with pig shit and worms as much as Owen did. Owen smiled and withdrew his hands, adjusting his overalls before sniffing loudly, almost a snort, before looking at the gigantic Bill’s Pacific Titan, admiration in his eyes.  
“Yup, she’s a beauty. If you want, I could give some tips on how to grow one, if you’re interested.” Owen said, looking at Matthew. “Jessie Ersten over there’s trying to dethrone me, can’t have that happening, now can I?”  
“Guess not.” Matthew said, trying to play it cool. Something about this farmer just made him need to impress him, and he didn’t know why. A firm throat clearing from his wife, however, made him glance over. She didn’t look too happy discussing pumpkins with a bumpkin. “Erm… well, how about I give you my phone number, we can talk later?” Matthew asked, taking his phone out.  
Owen agreed, taking out an oddly new model of a relatively popular brand of cell phone. It didn’t really match the aesthetic that Owen seemed to be exuding, but… well, Matthew wasn’t really one to judge. Owen, with a nod, walked away from Matthew and Emily, Matthew sighing as he left.   
“Alright.” He said, turning to his wife. “Where to?”  
“Let me see the map?” She asked.  
Matthew gave it to her, taking one last look at the enormous pumpkin before turning back to his wife. She took her sweet time looking over the map, her eyes lighting up for mere fractions of a second before that bored look overcame them again. Matthew was about to wander off to the other pumpkins when Emily finally spoke up.  
“It says here on the map that there’s a fortune teller.” She said, pointing on the map. Matthew looked at it, nodding slightly, wondering if he hid his fear as well as he hoped he did. He wasn’t a superstitious man in the slightest, hell, ghost type Pokemon were everywhere, no, it wasn’t ghosts, it was the concept of fate. Matthew didn’t want to know when he would die or what would happen in his life, and fortune telling was one big spoiler alert. “Aww, c’mon you big baby!” Emily teased.  
Matthew laughed uncomfortably, but nodded, taking his wife’s hand as the two of them began to follow the map. He had to put on a brave face for his newly wed, but, as hard as he tried to, he couldn’t stop his heart from racing when he saw the tent.  
It was a rather small tent, maybe as tall as he was, only as wide as his arms completely outstretched. It had large mulberry and maroon stripes leading up to the top, growing smaller and smaller until they reached a flagpole that had an odd flag on it. It was a simple, tiny design, that had nine golden-white lines that spiraled and wound around each other until they formed a stiff peak.   
“It’s pretty small.” Matthew said, nervously looking over at Emily.   
“We’ll fit, don’t worry.” She said as she took his hand in hers, opening the tent before grimacing.  
Sitting inside of the tent was a Pokemon Matthew had only seen once or twice in his life before; a Ninetales. Sitting next to the Pokemon was an elderly man, his dark, cracked skin contrasting heavily with his nearly pure white eyes. He was dressed in a beaten up, old vest and torn shorts that looked no better. The man was in a dire need of a shave, haircut, and better clothing, but the one thing he didn’t seem to skimp on was jewellery. He had a large chain on his neck, an odd pendant set with an iridescent, skillfully carved gem hanging down near his belly button. His fingers were adorned with rings of all metals and jewels, giving off an almost rainbow appearance as every digit was lined with three or four of them.  
“Ah, come in, please, my honored guests!” He said, giving a toothless grin and spreading his arms wide. Well, it wasn’t completely toothless; he had three or so old, yellowed teeth.   
In the middle of the small tent was an odd, ancient metal sheet, intricately carved with old runes. Bones were sprawled out around a large ball made either of foggy glass, or extremely expensive crystal. Candles were lit on the five corners of the metal sheet, which presented a fire hazard to the unknowing observer, but for as long as Matthew looked around the tent, not a single drop of melted wax dripped down the candle. There were two pillows in front of the table, one red, one purple.   
“C’mon Matt, let’s go.” Emily said, turning and walking away.  
“Hey, wait!” Matthew said, frowning and grabbing her gently by the arm. Emily sneered at him before tearing it away.  
“What?” She nearly snarled.  
“Hey, you were the one that wanted to go to the fortune teller, not me!” Matthew said, frowning. “I don’t like them, but I would go for you. Do the same for me.”  
Emily scowled before rubbing her creased brow, shaking her head and sighing.   
“Fine.” She said, walking past him.  
Matthew shook his head, a little agitated at his wife. She could be a real bitch sometimes, but most of the time Emily was actually fun to be around. She was smart, witty, even, not to mention she was great in bed. With a patient sigh, Matthew joined his wife in the tent, kneeling down in front of the imposing table.  
“Hello.” Matthew said, looking at the man.  
“You’ve dishonored us.” The man said, his smile gone.  
“Sorry?” Matthew was starting to get nervous. Was he going to cast a spell on him or something? Turn him into a fish or bug or something? “She’s just… not a big fan of Pokemon.”  
“We know.” The man said, running his hand across one of the Ninetale’s nine tails. “And we accept your apology.”  
“We appreciate it, really.” Matthew said, holding a hand out. The blind fortune teller smiled widely, making Emily grimace at his lack of teeth, but he didn’t go for Matthew’s hand. He withdrew it, blushing a bit from his embarrassment.   
“What can I do for you, friends?” He says, slowly gathering the bones. “Knuckle bone readings from an ancient, long dead race of dragons? Mayhaps a glance into the crystals of a region that has since been swallowed by the crashing waves?” The old man took out a golden case, opening it up and pulling out a long, thin wrapper. He held it up and the Ninetales blew a small flame onto the top, and it was in the man’s mouth a second later. He took a long puff from it as it hung from his mouth, seemingly about to fall out of it at any second now. “Maybe a card reading? Nothing ancient about them, but sometimes, they work better than old knuckles or crystal balls.”  
“What do you say, Emily?” Matthew said, looking over to his wife as the stench of old, exotic tobacco filled the tent. Emily coughed a bit, before looking back and forth at the man and the Pokemon that was snugly cuddling with him.  
“How about you go first, dear?” She said, a devious grin on her face.  
“Oh, um… alright.”  
“Ninetales…” The Pokemon said, looking over at the old man.  
“Eh? Oh, of course.” He says, putting a hand under her snout and lovingly rubbing it. “She knows you’re nervous, Matthew.”  
“How do you know my name?” Matthew said, his face going white.  
“When you travel the world as much as I have, when you live the life that I have lived, the spirits come to whisper things in your ears. Secrets. Motivations. Sometimes they’ll tell a story, how they died or lived, their hopes and dreams.” He said, looking at Matthew with his dead eyes. “Also, your wife called your name when she so rudely barged out of our tent.”  
“O-oh.” Matthew smiled, chuckling nervously. “I see.”  
“It doesn’t take a wiseman such as myself to hear things,” He says, laughing. “Now,” He composes himself, but the grin stays on his face, “Dragon knuckles, maybe?”  
“Um… S-sure. Never done this before so… yeah, I guess.” Matthew stumbled, looking down as the man picked them up.   
“A wise choice.” The man says, nodding. Once the yellowed bones were in his hands, he shook them for a few seconds before blowing into them, proceeding to toss them onto the metal sheet. The candle flames grew a bit higher as they clinked on the table and, even though the man had tossed them pretty hard, each knuckle never even came close to falling from the table. He waved his hand over them, mouthing something neither Matthew or Emily could hear before he turned and looked at Ninetales.   
The Pokemon looked down at the metal table, her eyes narrowing as she examined them. After a few seconds, she bobbed her head and said her name a couple of times and looked over to the old man, who nodded.  
“She tells me that the bones say that change will come into your life very soon.” He said, holding out his hand. “Take my hand.”  
Matthew obeyed, watching as the man grabbed his wrist. He held his palm up towards the Ninetales, who surprised the couple by leaning down and giving a soft, hot lick up his fingers and palm. He laughed a little as it tickled.  
“Don’t wipe it off.” The man said, giving his palm back. “Unless you want that change she saw to be the death of you.”  
“O-okay.” Matthew stammered, frightfully looking at his palm. He placed it far from his body, leaning over and resting his elbow on his knee just for good measure.  
“And what, my dear Emily, is in the future for you?” The wiseman said, looking over at her.   
“The crystal, I guess. I won’t have her licking me, though.” Emily said, frowning at the Ninetales.  
“The crystal it is,” He said, either ignoring her comment, or just not hearing it. He was pretty old, so Matthew chalked it up to his hearing.  
The man took a puff from his cigarette before taking the butt out, making both Matthew and Emily grimace as he rubbed it on the skin on his knee before flicking the butt away. He grabbed the ash from his knee, what little there was, in between his fingers, and gently blew it onto the crystal sphere. Matthew and Emily stared in amazement as the cracks inside of the ball took form, swirling and twisting and moving all around inside of their confines, each crack seemingly alive. The crystal shone with a million different colors as the man moved his hands around it, again silently mouthing words. After a few seconds, the colors moved faster and faster, nearly shaking the metal sheet, the flames on the candles booming with their fire as the Ninetales observed the man. With a shout that scared the ever-loving-shit out of Matthew, everything seemed to stop.  
The colors were now tame, gently swirling around the ball, almost playing with each other. The candles had long since gone out, leaving the tent shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the glow of the ball. If Matthew wasn’t so concentrated on the ritual going on before him and looked behind him, he wouldn’t have even seen the daylight from outside.  
The man nearly collapsed onto the Ninetales, panting heavily as his Pokemon observed the colors inside of the living ball of crystal. The four of them sat in silence for what seemed like the longest time.  
After a few minutes, the Ninetales slowly, proudly sat up, looking directly at Emily. She said her name in a hundred different variations before leaning back down on the man’s lap.  
“My dear, oh my…” He said, clutching at the pendant on his belly. “She… saw collapse. Burnt buildings and scorched flesh, winged demons and serpents eating children. She saw you chained up against a rock, rusty chains tormenting you from escape. They are doubt. Malice. Ignorance. Greed.” The man grabs one of the tails, an almost frightful expression on his face. “These are the demons you must overcome, else you suffer any consequences.”  
It was silent in the tent.  
Matthew looked over at Emily, shocked, and saw that there was an odd expression on her face, one he had never observed before. It honestly looked like she was about to kill this man. He held out his hand, beckoning for Emily to take it, but she slapped it away.  
“What utter Tauros shit!” She screamed, the dam breaking. “Demons? What a pitiful fucking excuse for a fortune teller you are! I could get a better fortune from a psychic Pokemon, and they can’t even speak!”  
“...”   
Matthew, the old fortune teller, even the Ninetales looked shocked, but Emily went on.  
“And consequences? Are you threatening me? I’ll let you know, you freak, that my dad’s the Kanto District Attorney, I’ll sue you for everything you fucking own!” She shrieked, panting from her rage. “And you!” She said, turning to Matthew. “You country fucking bumpkin! How could you bring me to a cesspit like this tent?”  
“I… um…”  
“I, um,” Emily mocked, frowning. “You’re a dumbass, you know?”  
Matthew wasn’t sure how to process his wife's outburst. Ninetales said something, but Emily quickly glared at her.  
“Oh, can it, you!” She said, shaking her head. “Pokemon are fucking stupid, you’re not an exception because your with this fucker.”  
Just then, Ninetale’s eyes glowed a dark, angry shade of red. An odd smoke covered Emily; a stormy red and black that covered her completely. Matthew cried out, panicked, but a stern look from the Ninetales shut him up. Ninetales began to speak again, the man translating as she did so.  
“Because of your arrogance, your surly and repugnant behaviour, your lack to embrace the change that was offered up to you, I have decided to force you to learn this lesson, vile woman.” The man said, tears running down his face. “Your beauty, your opulence, your elegance and charm will be no more appealing in this form. You have one year, one year to learn the lessons of old, to shed the abominable attitude you feel towards living creatures. I curse you with the powers of the Old Ones to confine you to this form until the vile black in your heart has been lifted.”  
The smoke went away just as fast as it appeared, turning what was once Matthew’s beautiful wife into the ugliest Pokemon he had ever seen; a Feebas. Her eyes were dark, and far set into either side of her speckled body, blue fins moving and twitching as realization suddenly came into her large eyes.  
“And with that, the curse has been finished.” The man said, turning to Matthew.  
“T-turn her back!” Matthew demanded, holding his new wife close to his chest.  
“Not possible, my dear Matthew.” He said, wiping the tears from her face.  
“Why the fuck not?!” He nearly screamed, but a stern look from the Ninetales calmed him down in a second.  
“A curse invoking the Old Ones, done by this Pokemon, is…” He took out another cigarette as he shook his head. “Irreversible. Only two things can help your wife now.”  
“What!?” He said, on the edge of his pillow.  
“Do as it commanded; make her learn the lessons of old.” He said, puffing on the cigarette once it was lit.  
“What does that even mean?” Matthew said, groaning.  
“Respect. Honesty. An appreciation for all life.”   
“And the other cure?”  
“Death.” He said, shaking his head slowly. Matthew gulped, looking down at his wife. She stared up blankly at him.  
“N-no, this is stupid. This is fucking stupid.” He said, shaking his head. “Where is she? I-is this some stupid prank or something?”  
“No pranks here.” The wiseman said, raising his hands.  
“No, this is… it’s fucking stupid! Where’s my fucking wife!?” Matthew said, trying to stand up.  
Ninetales growled, her eyes glinting red. As angry as Matthew was, the last thing he needed was to be turned into a Pokemon. He sunk back to the pillow, trying to accept his defeat as he looked at his new fish wife. He pulled her close, holding her to his chest.  
“What are we going to do?” He whimpered.  
“Feebas!” She angrily said.  
“What did she say?” Matthew asked, looking up.  
“She’s not happy, let’s leave it at that.”   
“Wait… something I wanted to ask you when I had my fortune read, how the hell can you understand Pokemon?” Matthew said, letting go of his wife. “I-is this some trick? There was smoke, and I don’t see any mirrors, but… maybe a trap door?”  
Matthew pulled the pillow his wife had been sitting on up, but was only greeted with cold, hard ground, which he pounded on. He frantically looked up at the wiseman.  
“How?”  
“It isn’t anything demonic, dear Matthew, it-” Ninetales interrupted him. She said her name a couple of times before the old man sighed. He nodded, pulling a ring off of his middle finger, handing it over to Matthew. “Wear this.”  
Matthew was hesitant, at first. His wife had been turned into a fish by these two, after all. He looked at Ninetales for a second, unable to get even a glimmer of impishness from her regal, reserved gaze, and slipped the ring on his middle finger. He didn’t feel any different, at first. After a few minutes of patient listening, however, small whispers came from his wife. He looked down, seeing her lips move, but hearing English.  
“Help me…” She begged, looking at him.   
“What the fuck…” Matthew said all at once, eyes growing wide.  
“The ring helps you understand Pokemon,” The old man said, grinning as he showed off his massive collection. “The one that I’ve given you only helps you understand water type Pokemon, however.”  
“Help me, Matt…” His wife said again.  
“I… I will!” Matthew said, pulling his wife close.   
Ninetales says her name once before resting her head on the wiseman’s legs. Matthew looked up, his gaze alone asking for a translation.  
“She bids you and your wife farewell.” The wiseman said, snapping his fingers. The tent suddenly opened, making Matthew wince as sunlight stung his eyes.   
“Wait!” He said, squinting at the wiseman.  
“Yes?”   
“What happens if… if she can’t learn the lessons?”   
“Then she will remain a Feebas until the end of her lifespan.” He said.  
With that, the tent suddenly disappeared. Matthew was confused, as, one second, he was kneeling down on the pillow, the next, on the grass. He looked around, feeling for the old man and his Pokemon, but nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.  
“He’s… gone…” Matthew said, leaning back on his hamstrings.   
“What are we going to do?” Emily asks.  
“Gah!” Matthew exclaimed, falling backwards. He forgot he was wearing the ring.  
“C’mon, Matt, I need you to not be an idiot.” She said, frowning as she floated above him.   
“How… how are you flying like that?” He asked. “Aren’t fish supposed to swim?”  
“We… I… I was just turned into a Feebas, and that’s your question?” She asked incredulously. “Whatever.”  
She began to fly away, but was only able to make it six or so feet before she fell to the ground. Emily hit the hard soil with a grunt, causing Matthew to nervously chuckle. He got up, picking her up by her triangular dorsal fin and bringing her close to his face.  
“Looks like we’ll be stuck together.” He smugly said.  
“Whatever. Can we just go back to the house?” She said, frowning.   
“Sure we can, fishy.” Matthew said, letting go of her and grinning.  
. . .  
It was a few months before Matthew had realized that Emily had learned one of the first lessons. They had moved back to his home in the city after the whole ordeal at the fair, and, surprisingly, Emily had adapted relatively quick to her new form. It wasn’t easy, of course, but she had accepted her fate on the very first day, it seemed. During the time they spent together, Matthew had brought up his Pokemon with her, his Umbreon.  
“All I’m saying is that… maybe it would help to have another Pokemon around the house. It might help you with the lessons.” He told her, pulling her fishy form close as they watched TV.   
“Absolutely not!” She said, angrily looking up. “Pokemon are just… disgusting.”  
Matthew looked down, raising his eyebrows.  
“I’m not a Pokemon! I’m a human!” She said, venom in her voice.   
“Respect, honesty, and an appreciation for all life.” Matthew said, frowning as he counted the lessons the old wiseman was forcing her to learn. “None of what you said was that. Do you even want to be a human again?”  
“Of course, you idiot!” Emily shrieked. “It’s just I… I can’t…”   
“You’ve never told me why you dislike Pokemon. Maybe this would be a good place to start.” Matthew said, pulling her close. Emily looked down at the ugly tan carpet on the ground for a long time, not saying a word. “It’s the only way you’ll get this curse removed.”  
She looked up at him, her near soulless, wide Feebas eyes digging into him. There wasn’t any anger, sadness, fear, or anything that Matthew could recognize in them, just… empty.  
“You wanna know why I hate Pokemon, Matt?” Emily asked, her voice growing cold. He nodded, turning the TV off and looking down. Emily took a deep sigh before letting a small shiver run through her body.  
“It wasn’t like I always hated them. When I was younger, well, you know how crazy rich my parents are. They made sure I only had the most purebred, beautiful Pokemon out there. There was a Lucario who… well, I loved.” Emily explained, looking down. Matthew wasn’t particularly shocked at her admission of Pokephilia, he himself had been with one or two Pokemon in his time. No, what surprised him more was that she admitted to loving a Pokemon. “I was around twelve, thirteen or so. My parents, as usual, were gone on some business trip. My butler had sent me off to bed, but I decided to confess my true feelings towards the Lucario.  
“It was awful. I was shaking like a ragdoll as he looked at me once he was out of his Pokeball. He didn’t know what was wrong with me, he thought I was hurt. He was so surprised when I kissed him that he pushed me against my bed.” Emily went on, beginning to shake a little. Matthew hugged her, feeling a little silly with a fish against his chest, but he reminded himself that this was his wife, and this was an actual thing that happened to her. “I must have passed out, and that’s when he…”   
Emily gulped, a tear running down her face that Matthew wiped away.   
“Arceus…” Matthew cursed under his breath, holding her close. “I can’t even begin to imagine.” Emily didn’t say anything, just quivered in his arms as he held her close, gently stroking above her eyes. “I’m so sorr-”  
“Don’t finish that. Please.” She said, looking up. “There’s nothing you could have done anyway.”  
Emily abruptly scrambled out of his grip, floating beside him. Matthew looked down at her, wanting to hug her, wanting to be there for her. After a deep, nervous breath, he turned the TV back on and gently rested an arm on her. She didn’t move, which he was glad for.   
The two of them sat together, not saying a word to each other as they watched the television. Matthew was wondering what was going through her head, wanting to know so desperately, but he also knew it was important to respect what little boundaries she had.   
“I think…” She suddenly said, breaking the silence with her quivering voice. “the worst part about it was that I never saw him again.”  
“He ran away?”  
“N-no,” Emily said, looking up. “I think the butler came into the room either during or after and, um… I don’t think that Lucario is alive anymore.”  
“And… that’s something you didn’t want?”  
“No.” Emily whispered out. “Even though he did what he did, even though it was… wrong, and fucked up, well…” Her eyes drifted down back to the carpet. “I loved him. I guess… I dunno.” Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She looked up at Matthew, completely horrified. “A-and… I-I did the s-same thing… to you…”  
“What?”  
“I never gave you a choice, Matt!” She said, diving into his stomach, staining his shirt with her tears. “I never gave you a choice, I just told you to get rid of her!” She was sobbing now, shivering in his arms. Matthew remained silent, just gently rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried and cried. He was fine with letting Umbreon go; it had been a small sacrifice to be with the woman he loved. Emily, on the other hand, well… he was kind of glad the Pokemon was dead. Emily took a few quivering breaths before composing herself, looking up at him. “Go get her, Matt. Please, for me!” She said, looking like she was about to cry again.   
“A-alright, just can the waterworks, missy!” Matthew said, teasing her as he poked her side.   
“R-really?” She said, her eyes lighting up. “You’ll get her?”  
“I’ll do anything the fish lady wife thing says.” Matthew said, gently kissing her on her fishy forehead.   
“That’s Ms. Fish Lady Wife Thing to you, you country bumpkin.” She said, smiling and sniffing.   
Matthew pulled her close, grinning as the two resumed watching the television. He messaged his friend, the person he had given Umbreon to all those years ago, and from what and how quickly he got a response, Matthew could tell that his friend wanted nothing more than to get this Umbreon off of his hands.   
They went to pick the Umbreon up later on that day. Matthew was, at first, concerned that she wouldn’t recognize him, but as he stepped into the Pokemon Daycare and saw her sitting proudly next to the clerk, he could see her red eyes light up before being tackled to the ground by her. He laughed hard as his face was licked all over, eventually having to softly push the Pokemon down. Matthew sat up, petting the Umbreon as it sat in his lap, licking his neck and chin.   
“She seems to like you a lot more than she does me.” Matthew’s friend, Linus, said with a frown. Umbreon looked back at him, her red eyes growing narrow, the golden rings on her ebony body glowing faintly.   
“Aw, it’s okay girl,” Matthew said, rubbing the Umbreon’s head. He got a wonderfully high-pitched mew before the Pokemon fell back on his chest. “he’s just cranky. Doesn’t know how fun you are.”  
“Oh believe me, I do.” Linus said, frowning. “I should charge you for it, but…” He shrugged before taking a deep breath. “Just take her, never bring her back, and that will be payment enough.”  
“Will do.” Matthew said, grinning. He got up, scooping Umbreon up in his arms. “See you next time I see ‘ya, Linus!” Matthew waved back at him.  
“Just don’t bring that black bitch!” Linus shouted after him, frowning.   
“You’re not a bitch, are ‘ya?” Matthew said as he scratched under Umbreon’s chin. “Awfully fuzzy. Might need to give you a haircut.”  
“Umbreon!” Umbreon mewed, looking into his eyes.  
“Fat chance." Emily translated, grinning. “Guess she’s going to be fuzzy for a while, huh?”  
“Guess so.” Matthew said, rubbing his nose against hers. “I missed you so much, you know that, girl?”  
Umbreon didn’t say anything, just squirmed against his chest until she was comfortable in his arms. Matthew smiled before looking over at Emily.  
“Thank you.” He mouthed, giving her a wide smile.   
. . .  
The second lesson came a month later.   
Emily had been home alone with Umbreon for some time now. Matthew had set a small pool that she could swim around in while he was at work and she was currently in it. He had told her before he left that he would have to work a rather long shift, well into the evening, but he’d lock the doors and windows and whatnot so nobody could get in, and left the television on before he rushed out of the door.   
She had spent most of the time watching it with Umbreon, who wasn’t much for conversation. Emily had to admit that it was interesting being able to talk to Pokemon, since all humans could understand was just different iterations of their name. The snippets of opinions and comments she got from the Umbreon were mainly relating to the show, how she didn’t like certain characters or plot points; it really opened her eyes to the fact that Pokemon were just as smart, if not smarter, than humans.   
“It just makes no sense.” She said in her smooth, midnight voice. “What would he gain out of killing her when he could just make her his slave or pet?”  
“Sometimes humans are just…” Emily waved her fins. “Ignorant.”  
“To say the least.” Umbreon nearly sneared.  
Emily looked at her. Umbreon wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with her, since it was Emily's fault that she had spent so much time away from her master, but she had been able to, so far, hide her malice rather well. Today was not an exception. Even after that comment, Umbreon looked calm, collected, hell, she almost appeared friendly.  
Almost.  
“Look, Umbreon, I can’t say that I’m sorry I told Matt to get rid of you,” She said, looking up at her. “I really just…”  
“Can it, he told me the story.” Umbreon said.   
“The… story?”  
“About how the Lucario took advantage of you.” Umbreon said, looking down from the TV. “I don’t really see why it's a big deal to you humans. It’s a big deal when we do it to your kind, but when you do it to us? No, that’s fine, it’s natural, even.”  
“W-what do you mean?” Emily asked, frowning a little.   
“Oh please, I’ll admit that some Pokemon love their trainers enough to do something like that to them, but all Pokemon? Just because you consider us animals doesn’t mean we don’t have feelings, lady.” Umbreon said, frowning. “You think curious little baby Pokemon like taking gigantic cocks in their asses? Or that Pokemon who’ve lived free for all their lives are all of a sudden massive subs to their owners?”  
“Rape is rape, Umbreon.” Emily said, scowling.   
“No, hun, it’s not.” She said, her rings glowing a little. “You humans use us as cumbags or a thick, relieving shaft, but the second we try to do something like that to you without your permission, it’s one of two things. We’re either released, which is a death sentence for Pokemon that don’t know anything about surviving in the wilderness, or we’re killed. No ifs, ands, or buts.”   
“That Lucario used me as a cumbag.” Emily said, tears stinging her eyes.  
“And gallons of cum from that dumb-fuck store owner that Matthew handed me off to has flown out of me.” Umbreon retorted, snorting. “If it was just the one time, I wouldn’t have cared. He was nice, even made sure I could barely stand at the end, but you know what happened?”  
“...What?” Emily said, suddenly a bit uncomfortable.  
“Cumbag. Every morning, every time he took a lunch, even once or twice more in the evening, that perverted fuck would shoot his load into me.” Umbreon explained, her voice growing venomous. “So tell me, could I have done anything? Could I have used my poisonous sweat to kill him? Rammed into him, knocked him out?”  
“You could have done that.” Emily said, frowning. “You could have fought for your freedom.”  
Umbreon erupted in laughter, pure and sincere. It wasn’t sarcastic or spiteful, no, it was as if Emily had just told her the funniest joke in her life.  
“Oh…” She snickered a bit as her laughter died down. “What a human concept. Freedom.”  
“You could have, though.”   
“Only if I wanted to be hunted down and killed. Or worse.” Umbreon said, shaking her head. “Do you know what they do to cute Pokemon like myself that they don’t immediately kill? Wanna take a guess?  
“Cumbag?”   
“Cumbag!” Umbreon said, grinning. “All day, all night, for the rest of my life. The fucker that ran the store I had to live in had a Pokemon up for sale. It was… I believe it was a Ralts. You couldn’t tell from how deformed it looked, however, no thanks to your kind.”  
“How do you know it was us, though?” Emily asked.  
“I spent a lot of time near the store owner.” Umbreon said, lying down on her front paws. “She went on and on about how and what they did to her. Wasn’t pretty.”  
“So… what hope is there for your kind, then?” Emily said, feeling an urge to help once she was a human again.  
“Lie down and accept it. If you got a trainer who actually loves you, well, good. If not then… there’s not much you can do.” Umbreon said, glancing back up at the television.   
“M-my dad’s a district attorney!” Emily suddenly said, perking up. “I’ll make him write a law or something to help you, once I’m a human again!”  
“Oh, can it.” Umbreon said, furrowing her brow a bit. “I’m trying to watch this.”  
Emily obeyed her, but the burning desire to help the Pokemon was still in her heart, making her think of all sorts of ways she could help Umbreon and others like her. It was true that her dad could, most likely, do something about it, but… well, it wouldn’t be easy, and it might be political suicide. It wasn’t like sleeping with Pokemon was taboo or frowned upon.  
The more she thought about it the more her heart bled for these Pokemon. She, unknowingly, came to respect them for dealing with all the shit the human’s gave them. It was then that she realized that the lessons of old were suddenly making sense to her.   
Respect.   
Honesty.  
All she could say is that she looked forward to the last lesson; an appreciation for all life.  
. . .  
There was one more month of the curse left.   
Emily had been trying her hardest to try to find out what an appreciation for all life actually implied. Was it really all life? Every germ, every bug, murderers and kidnappers? Why should she appreciate those things? They didn’t help out anyone, or anything, it didn’t make sense for her to do so.   
What was worse was that there was only one more month left. If she couldn’t figure this out, she’d be a Feebas for the rest of her life, which was definitely something she didn’t want. Even Matthew, who had been so helpful, couldn’t figure it out and even when he asked around, nobody was able to tell or explain it to him.   
Nobody except for one person.  
Matthew didn’t know how this person had heard, all he knew was that, one day, after coming home from work, there was a letter right at the front of his threshold. It had the fanciest handwriting he had ever seen, penned in a silvery-gold ink, and written on what seemed to be handmade paper. The letter explained that the author had overheard what had happened, and that she was coming to visit in a fortnight - Matthew had to look up how long that was -, and that they’d better be prepared.  
Well, now that those two weeks had passed, Matthew, Umbreon, and Emily were patiently waiting on the couch for this guest.   
They had been sitting and talking for a few hours now. Matthew was kicking himself in the butt, did he actually believe that this person would show up? Actually help them? The paper was neat, sure, but that just added more insult to the injury. It had made him take the prank seriously.   
“C’mon, let’s just go to bed.” Matthew said, getting up.  
“N-no, can we just wait a few more minutes?” Emily had asked. Umbreon mewed, looking up at Matthew. “She agrees!”  
“Fine.” He said, frowning as he looked at both of them. “Only for a fe-”  
There were a few sharp raps on his door. Matthew looked over, frowning at the door, before his eyes grew wide. He looked back and forth between it, and his wife and Pokemon.  
“Do… you think it’s her?” He asked, his heart racing.  
“Go on!” Emily said, pushing her head against his back towards the door. “Go open it!”  
He did.  
Matthew swung the door open and was greeted by a pair of rather large breasts right in his face. The dress the lady was wearing was barely holding them in place, it seemed as if one wrong move would push them out of it. It was, however, a beautiful dress, he could only describe the color as a sparkling plum. He looked up at the figure, giving a small smile.  
“Hello, dear.” The figure said, holding a hand out. Matthew gripped it, his eyes growing wide. It was much bigger than his own hand, a large gold ring with an onyx inset on one finger, another with a beautiful, shimmering sapphire on the one next to it. They seemed to almost glow on her hand, which was smooth, not a wrinkle in sight, despite the fact that the woman looked to be in her forties. “If you’re done gawking, my dear, why won’t you invite me in?”  
“O-oh, s...sure.” Matthew said, stepping aside. “I’m Matthew, by the way.  
“Rahels, dear. Rahels Rusu, but please,” Her stride was incredibly long, she was able to make it to the loveseat opposite of Umbreon in just a few steps. “call me Rah.”  
“R-Rah, right, okay.” Matthew said as he sat across from her. He got an even better look at her; she had a crazy amount of hair, golden blond, that would have ran down to her knees if she was standing, yet there was almost every color conceivable braided into it. Vibrant reds, verdant greens, royal purples and azure blues.   
“You seem awfully collected for a man with a cursed wife.” Rah said, taking out a nail file from her hair and beginning to file away. As she pulled it out of the colored section of hair, the color slowly faded back to the golden blonde its surroundings, which scared Matthew a bit. Just how much was she hiding in that head of hair?  
“It-... I… We’ve…”  
“Go on, go on, spit it out!” Rah exclaimed, sighing obnoxiously.   
“We’ve lived with it for a long time.” Matthew said, frowning a little. “We just need help with the last bit of the curse.”  
“Oh?”  
“An appreciation for all life.” Emily said, looking at Matthew.  
“Ah, indeed, a tricky lesson indeed.” Rah said, giggling.   
“You… understand her?”  
“Look familiar?” Rah said, flicking out her hand and leaning over. Matthew saw the rings, his eyes growing wide. The blue one looked exactly like his own, but the stone was set in gold, not silver. “Mine’s a bit better than that hacks, but…” She went back to filing her nails. “Yours does the trick, I guess.”  
“That… hack?” Matthew asked.  
“Oh?” She looked up, grinning. “What else do you call someone who works three days out of the year?”  
“You know him!?” Matthew said, standing up.  
“I do, I do.” Rah said, making a downwards flicking motion with her hand. Matthew sat back down, leaning forward on his knees. “His name is Gespardo, and he’s a bit of a… well, pardon my language, but a bit of a jerk.”   
“What… how many others has he cursed?”  
“Oh, honey, he doesn't curse anyone, he just has it in good with that Ninetales of his.” Rah said, tapping her fingernail with the rasp. “Without her, he’s just someone that can understand Pokemon. No, that’s not a good description of him…” Tap, tap, tap… “He’s like… oh, how do I put this in terms you’d understand…” Tap, tap, tap… “Ah-ha!” She exclaimed, grinning. “He’s like a Ditto. Gespardo seems all-powerful and scary, yet, if you take one hard look at him, he’s just a fraud. A trickster, even.”  
“Can you lift this curse?” Matthew suddenly asked, his eyes lighting up. “You seem to know a whole lot of this kind of stuff.”  
“If I could, your wife would be in your arms by now, dear.” Rah said, putting the file back in her hair. “Now, dear fish wife, please,” She flicked her hands towards herself. “Come here.”  
Emily glanced over at Matthew, a nervous look shadowing her eyes. She timidly swam over to Rah, who grabbed her right as she was about to fall to the ground. Rah held her in her arms almost like a child before smiling down at her. Emily was firmly pressed against her breasts, and seemed to be rather uncomfortable.   
Without uttering a word, Rah worked her magic. Her pinky finger began to glow an odd color, almost like a blue, but more resembling a red, as she swirled it around in the air. After a single word Matthew couldn’t understand, Rah poked Emily’s forehead, the color running from her finger and dripping into her. It hit her forehead, seemingly as if it was a drop of water, before becoming a million other droplets and making a wide bow towards her forehead yet again. When all of the energy, color… whatever it was, went away, Emily shut her eyes, seemingly in a trance, but for all Matthew knew, she could have been dead.  
“Oh, not more magic!” Matthew said, groaning. “What’d you do to her now?”   
“Just a little adventure, dear.” Rah said, cuddling Emily into her bosom and leaning back against the loveseat.  
“Motherfucker…” Matthew exclaimed, leaning against the couch.  
. . .  
And just like that, Emily was a human again. She felt her fingers, her toes, her arms and legs, but couldn’t see anything. The inky blackness that she saw when she closed her eyes was a stark, brutal contrast to the blinding white that was waiting for her when she opened them. Emily didn’t think that she would ever be able to get used to the light, but her need to know if she really was a human far exceeded her aversion to this light.  
She opened her eyes yet again, squinting and sitting up. Surely enough, she could see her legs, her breasts, her arms and hands! Emily cried out in glee, feeling her human skin all over, feeling her nose and mouth and everything she had taken for granted as a human. If only it wasn’t so bright…  
“Enjoying yourself, sweety?” A familiar voice called. Emily jumped from the sudden noise, but squinted up into the face, well, actually the bosom, of Rah. Why was she naked? Emily looked down, her eyes growing wide. Why was she herself naked?   
“D-don’t worry, dear,” Rah called, laughing. “There cannot be any clothing, anything that can hide any shame or disgust or anything in here.”  
“Where am I?” Emily asked, her eyes slowly growing accustomed to the light. “Who are you?”  
“Please, honey, you know who I am, we just met!” Rah said, taking her hand and pulling her up. “But if you need a reminder, I’m Rahels Rusu,” She said, bowing. “Rah, for short.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know that bit.” Emily said, squinting a bit less. “But where are we?”  
“Why don’t we take a look?” Rah said, presenting their surroundings with the sweep of an arm.   
Emily looked around, frowning. All she could see was… a television screen? It was all white around them, she couldn’t even see what she was standing on, only white, glowing mist surrounded them. The sky was normal, if that was the sky. It was a pretty baby blue, but that was it. The television screen, white, and blue.   
“Am I dead?” Emily asked, looking up. How was Rah so tall?  
“Not yet, dear.” Rah said, giggling as she walked towards the television.  
“What is that?”  
“So many questions,” Rah said, tisking three or four times. “Just come sit down, dear.”  
“Stop calling me that.” Emily said, frowning, yet obeying her instructions.   
“Whatever you want.” Rah grinned, taking a remote out of her hair and flicking the screen on. “Tell me, fish wife, what do you see?”  
Emily glared at Rah, but turned her attention to the screen. It was… impossibly big. Every which way she looked there was more of the screen, the whiteness was gone, the blue was gone, all that there was was her, and Rah…  
Wait…  
Rah was gone.  
Emily nervously looked around, calling her name for what seemed like hours before she heard anything.   
“I’m right here, Emily.” Rah said. Emily blushed, feeling the weight of her breasts push down on her head. “Don’t worry, just watch.”  
Emily looked, actually looked, at the screen, and figures and colors, shapes and noises, it all suddenly came to life. What was all around her seemed like a growing, yet heavily polluted city. Sludge was being poured into a large river that ran through it, large chimneys bellowed and vomited thick, black smoke, trash was everywhere along the streets and alleyways. Emily was nervous that someone would see her, completely naked, but Rah suddenly spoke up.  
“This is Kanto, Emily.” She took a seat next to her. “Don’t fret, we’re just observers.”  
“Why am I seeing this? What’s the point?”  
“Would you like to live here?” Rah asked, looking down at the gross view.  
“N-not really.”   
“Neither would anyone who lived here at this point in time.”  
“You still haven’t explained a point to this, though.”   
“You see the trash? The smoke, and the sludge?”  
“Yes?”  
“These are byproducts of a successful society.” Rah said, looking down. “Well, successful in human terms. Regardless, how would one clean this up?”  
“I… I don’t know? Trashmen?” Emily shrugged.  
“But that job won’t be thought of until far in the future.”  
“Then what?”  
“What about Pokemon? Trubbish eat the trash on the roads. Weezing absorbs the smog. Even Muk eat the crap you humans pollute the rivers with.” Rah said, leaning over and pointing to one of them. Emily watched as the Muk went to work consuming the sludge that poured out of a specific grate. “These Pokemon you despise so much help us in so many ways.”  
“Y-yeah, I guess you’re right.” Emily said, suddenly squinting, realizing that, maybe Rah did have a point. The brightness wasn’t as potent as it was when she first opened her eyes, but it was still enough to make her squint. “What’s going on?”  
“You’ll see.” Rah said, grinning. “Now, look.”  
Emily focused on the screen yet again. The old timey city was gone, now replaced with new shapes and figures that were taking their sweet time to form. This new place was much more familiar, so much so, in fact, that it caused Emily to gasp.  
Her home.  
It might have been off in the distance, but it was her home.  
“Where are we now?” Emily asked, looking around at the field they were in. To her slight annoyance, she saw that she was nearly surrounded by Mareep.  
“We, Emily, are in your family's backyard. Or, well, part of it. You own a lot of land.” Rah said, whistling.   
“We do.” She said, proudly. “I’m not afraid of my wealth.”   
“So it seems, but what about these little fuzzballs?” Rah said, stooping down and grabbing one of the Mareeps by its blue face and nuzzling it.  
“Wait, we’re actually here?!” Emily frantically exclaimed, covering her womanhood as quickly as she could.   
“I said we were spectators, observers, not that we couldn’t interact with something so cute.” Rah said, booping the Pokemon on its nose before standing again.   
“So gross.” Emily corrected, sneering at the Pokemon.  
“Why do you think that, de… Emily?”  
“Look at em. They’re stupid. All they do is eat grass and shit.” She said, pointing to one Mareep that was, in fact, doing both of those actions at the same time. “Why wouldn’t I think they’re gross?”  
Suddenly, the view of the field and the Mareep and everything else went away. They were teleported to a stormy, windy coast. It was foggy, pouring rain, and, every now and again, a bolt of lightning would arc through the clouds off in the distance.  
“Why are we here?” Emily shouted through the wind as the rain pelted her naked body. It didn’t make her cold, no, it almost felt refreshing.   
“Look off into the distance. What do you see?” Rah said, pointing off into the ocean as her soaking wet hair clung to her back.  
Emily strained her eyes, looking off into the foggy sea, but couldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary; just crashing waves. She looked, and looked, and looked, but just saw more of the same.  
“Nothing?” She yelled over the wind.  
“Exactly.” Rah said, grinning. “Nothing at all!”   
“So why are we here?!”   
“Emily, do you know how your great-great-great-grandparents came to live where you are now?” Rah asked, slowly dancing in the rain.  
“Boat, I’d assume!”  
“Correct! Any other assumptions, my dear?” She said as she twirled on the soaking wet grass.  
“They arrived today!”  
“A genius in the making!” Rah said, laughing as she tumbled into the mud. “Tell me, my dear, do you see a tower?”  
She indeed saw a tower. It was made out of brick, seemingly the one thing able to withstand this whipping storm on this otherwise flat and barren island. Emily was about to give Rah an affirmative when there was a devistatingly powerful flash from the tower. It blinded Emily, causing her hands to rush to her eyes as she screamed in terror.  
“What just happened!?” She yelled, looking around, but only seeing the tower burned into her retinas.  
“That, my Emily, is an Ampharos.” Rah said, pressing fingers into her eyes. Emily jumped and batted her hands away, but a firm slap from Rah convinced her otherwise. She let the woman rub her fingers into her eyes, suddenly seeing Rah’s naked form yet again. “And it, whether you know it or not, is the only reason you’re alive.”  
“What?” Emily called, quickly looking away from the tower. Just in time, too, because not a second later, the entire island was lit up in the bright, white light.  
“Ampharos, which are what those Mareep you hate so much grow up to be, were used in the stead of light bulbs, which your family wouldn’t invent for another hundred or so years.” Rah said, towering over Emily. “Your great-great-whatever grandparents would have killed themselves if they continued to head towards this area. The rocks would have shredded their boat and they would have drowned very quickly.”  
“O-okay!?” Emily yelled through the wind.  
Suddenly, everything stopped. Her hair was instantly dried, which was the weirdest feeling she had ever experienced - even weirder than being turned into a Pokemon. Rah stood in front of her, smiling down. They were back in the field. Mareeps were crying their name as they ran from their Ampharaos parents, which were trying to wrangle them back into the barn for the night.   
“I still think they’re gross,” Rah scowled, “but… but… they are the only reason I’m here. The only reason my family is as rich as it is.” Emily said, smiling as the Mareeps were finally locked inside of the barn. “Maybe they’re not as bad as I thought.”  
“Indeed!” Rah said, grinning. “Well then, my Emily, it seems as if we’re in the last area.”  
“The last area?”  
“The last area!” Rah exclaimed, grinning and throwing her hands in the air. “Take a look around.”  
Emily did, but couldn’t see much. All she could see was a Feebas. The blinding white light had returned, again rendering her unable to see her surroundings. Nothing except for this Feebas.  
“It’s a Feebas.” Emily said, looking at the distant form of Rah. Or, was it Rah? She could barely see.  
“Indeed it is!” Rah said, getting close to the fish and hugging it. “Anything notable about this specific one?”  
“Your tits are on it?” Emily retorted.  
Rah broke out in laughter, rubbing the Feebas’s triangular dorsal fin. “True, true, but look a bit harder!” Rah shoved the Feebas towards Emily, who caught it in her hands.  
She looked at the fish, only needing a few seconds to figure out that she was holding the form she had spent the last eleven months in. The Feebas didn’t drop when she let it go, just stood there, dumbly floating. Ugly as ever.  
“You still don’t understand the irony of your predicament huh?” Rah said, shaking her head. “Maybe I gave you more credit tha-”  
“I get it, alright? It’s just that…” Emily grimaced, looking at the Feebas. “It’s so…”  
“Unhelpful? Unproductive? Unworkable?”  
“You done?” Emily said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Rah, who shrugged and grinned.   
“Whenever there’s a chance for alliteration, my dear, whenever there’s a chance.”   
“But what does… there’s no point to it. It’s useless.” Emily said, beginning to point out its many flaws. “It’s ugly, it doesn’t make a large enough impact on its environment to be studied by anyone, it can’t be used in a Pokemon battle without failing miserably, and I mean… just look at it! It’s hideous!”   
“All true, all true, my Emily. But would the world be better off without it?”   
“...”  
Would it? Sure, all of what she said was true. The only thing that was remotely interesting about Feebas was that they could survive in both salt and freshwater. But extinction?   
“Nobody, nothing, deserves to…” Emily said, clutching at her chest. It had suddenly begun to hurt quite a bit. “Ow…”  
“Finish the thought, dear!” Rah encouraged, squatting down and holding her hands as she looked into her eyes.  
“Deserves to be…”   
The pain felt akin to a sharp spike being driven into her heart. It was thorny, tearing flesh out of her as it dug in and out of her chest, but she continued.  
“Forgotten!”  
Light suddenly blasted out of her eyes. It blinded her before wrapping, twisting and contorting around her body. The pain soon went away as she underwent this metamorphosis, confused and scared as her body shifted and changed, growing longer. Emily didn’t know how much more of this she actually took; she blacked out rather quickly.  
. . .  
When Emily awoke, she felt different.   
Bigger. Mobile. She looked at her body and cried out in fear, but her voice was different. Liquid and smooth, not rough, gravelly like her voice had been when she was a Feebas. Her eyes hadn’t left her new form, however.  
She was a lot bigger now, beautiful, as well. There was a beautiful section of her body that had blue and pink diamond scales on it that led down to a wide, beautiful tail. She counted four fins that connected to the tip of her tail, each as blue as the scales on it, a wide, pink oval stretching inside of the blue, leaving a border about an inch or two thick. The rest of her body was a wonderful cream color, which led to her new head. Emily was in her and Matthew’s bedroom, so she was able to see herself in the mirror, which made her mouth drop with awe.   
Two beautiful, long, pink antennae curled up and over, almost forming a heart, which were above… well, the best she could describe them were almost eyebrows. They were very large, pink as her scales, and felt like fins, almost, big enough to run down to her midsection. Her eyes were now beautiful and red, slanted in such a way that she appeared almost like royalty.   
“What am I?” She asked as she looked in the mirror. There was that silky smoothe voice again.   
“My dear Emily,” A familiar voice called. Rah. Emily turned, looking over at the large, thankfully dressed, Rah. “I believe a congratulations are in order!”  
“What?”  
“The curse you’ve lived with for so long is able to be broken.” Rah explained, sitting down on the bed. “The ugliness in your heart is gone, replaced with only the lessons of old.”  
“Why aren’t I a human, then?” Emily asked.  
“Well, you’ll have to go back to the Ninetales, deary.” Rah said, grinning. “You didn’t just expect to be magically turned back into a human once you think you learned the lessons, right?”  
“Kind of.” Emily said, nervously shifting around. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to go back to the Ninetales. She was mortified at how she had talked to, how she had treated the Pokemon.   
“Just go to the fair when it’s time, Emily. If your desire is to become a human again, I believe she’ll turn you back.” Rah said, grinning.   
“I… what do you mean, if I desire?”  
“Oh, forget it.” Rah said, standing up. She walked over to Emily, reaching up and grabbing her antenna. It didn’t hurt, it just felt like she was taking a very comfortable piece of clothing off. Emily looked in slight disgust as Rah pulled two clear, almost flesh-like clones of her antenna off of her, taking out a small purple bag from her hair and putting them inside of it before returning it.  
“Wh-”  
“The baby skin from a Milotic’s antenna is… well, something I’ve been needing for quite a long time now.” Rah said, smiling. “Don’t worry, it’s akin to an Ekans shedding its skin, the only difference being that it doesn’t grow back.”  
“Is it important?” Emily frantically asked.  
“No.” Rah shrugged. “Just a bit of important nutrients for any Milotics out in the wild. You’re not a wild Pokemon, so what would you need them for?”  
“A… alright?” Emily said, a little skeeved out.  
“Anyway, dear hubby is asleep on the couch. It might have only seemed like minutes for us, but it was an all night event for him and Umbreon.” Rah said, beckoning Emily to follow. It took a few minutes for her to get used to movement after nearly a year of not physically moving in water, but she was able to get the hang of it. Emily followed Rah out to the living room and, surely enough, Matthew was on the couch, snoring away, Umbreon sleeping in his lap. “I’ll leave the two of you to discuss matters. It was wonderful helping you, my dear.”  
Emily looked down at Rah, whose hands were suddenly on her head. She was pulled down into her lips and was kissed, quickly pursing her lips together. Try as she might, she wasn’t able to break out of Rah’s grip, so, upon the demanding presses of her assailants tongue, opened her lips up slightly. Rah’s tongue darted into her mouth, making Emily shiver as it explored. It must have been ten, twenty seconds at most, before Rah let her go.   
“Ah, a lesson learnt… such a marvelous taste.” Rah said, grinning and putting her shoes back on.   
“What the fuck…” Emily murmured as Rah gave her one last wave, leaving the apartment. She was a little confused as to why she had kissed her so, but shook her head. What a weird creature.   
“Matt,” She said, gently nudging his shoulder with her nose. It was a little annoying to still not have hands. He didn’t stir, however. “Matt!”  
“Mhmm… Mmwhat the fuck!?” Matthew screamed, falling behind the couch, sending Umbreon flying into the air. He crashed down behind the couch with a thump, the Pokemon landing on its feet, seemingly more angry that she was woken up by her trainer than she was by Emily’s appearance.   
“What the… who the…”  
“Calm down, drama queen, it’s me, Emily.” Emily said, slithering closer towards Matthew.  
“Huh? Wait, where’s Rah?” Matthew said, still eyeing this new Pokemon in his house. “And where’s Emily?”  
“Right in front of you, dummy!” Emily said, grinning. “My curse is gone!”  
“Why… why aren’t you a human then?”  
“We have to go back to the Ninetales next month, Matt.”   
“So… it… worked?” His eyes were lighting up with each word, the grin growing wider and wider.   
“It did.” Emily said, a tear running down her face.  
Matthew wasted no more words; he ran towards his wife, pulling her new, beautiful form into a tight hug. Emily coiled herself around him, resting her head on his shoulder before he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. She nearly died right there; during the time she was a Feebas, she didn’t want Matthew to kiss her, let alone do anything… sexual… with her, but now… now was a different story.  
“C’mon lover boy, follow me.” Emily said, uncoiling from her husband and slithering into the bedroom, Matthew close behind her.  
He nearly jumped on the bed, burying his face in hers as she wound around him. Emily liked being long like this, it allowed her to give the best hugs. It started at his left foot: she wound up and around his leg, over his waist and across his stomach, under his neck and down his torso again, finally resting her head on his right shoulder, where she had full access to that wonderful mouth, that mouth she had missed for so long.   
The two sparred with their tongues for some time, only breaking to come up for air and whisper heartfelt, loving compliments into each other’s ear. Emily had no problem telling him how she felt, what she wanted to do, but she also didn’t have any ears. No, like most Pokemon, Emily had a rather sensitive patch of skin on either side of her head that she heard out of. She had to guide her husband to it, and the things that he whispered in her ear made her quiver, shake, even, which she hadn’t done for so long. Emily kissed Matthew time and time again, their tongues working on each other as they got a good taste for her new form.   
“Um… babe…” Matthew suddenly said, blushing.  
“Yes?” Emily responded, raising her head a bit.  
“I’m… ah…” His face only grew more red.  
Emily looked down, seeing his erection pressed against his jeans. She looked back at him, eyebrows raised a bit, a sly grin on her face.  
“Someone’s excited, huh?” She said, slithering her body over his lump.  
“It’s just… uh… been a long time.” He said, pitifully smiling.  
“For the both of us.”  
“Can I be honest with you?”  
“Of course, you know that.” Emily said, nuzzling his face.  
“I… didn’t cheat on you, or anything.” Matthew said, looking away from here.  
“O-oh… that’s… good, right?” She said, a bit puzzled.  
“Yeah, it is. But I haven’t really… well, jerked off, either.” Matthew said, his face growing an almost incomprehensible shade of red.  
“Oh?” Emily said, giggling.  
“Mhmm…” Matthew murmured, nervously smiling.  
“So you’re a little… pent up, huh?”   
“T-to say the least…” He said, gulping as Emily rubbed harder on his bulge. “It’s just the pressure and the… you… on it.”  
“The pressure?” She raised her brows.  
“You’re gigantic!” Matthew cried, laughing. “Not a tiny little Feebas anymore, dear!”  
Emily grinned, winding her tail under his legs. His face turned white as she pulled them together, then upwards, making his legs bow, exposing his covered erection. She slithered from under his neck to below his chest, looping under him again to constrict him. Matthew cried out, but a devious grin from Emily set him at ease. She made her way close to his throbbing cock, undoing his jeans with her mouth before letting his arms loose a bit. He pulled them off, and was about to pull his boxers down as well, but Emily quickly tightened around him again.  
He suppressed a cry as she looked down at his length, licking her lips. From the pictures he had sent when they were dating, Emily knew that her husband was around seven and a half inches long, far bigger than anyone else she had ever dated before. There was a dark, wet spot where his tip was throbbing under the fabric, a little bit of precum bleeding through.   
She leaned down and tasted him for the first time in a year, shuddering in bliss as his cock pulsed from under the fabric. His cock was quickly soaked with her warm saliva as she mouthed his length from over his underwear, slowly pressing down and bobbing up and down with her head.  
He began to pant as Emily worked with his cock, squirming in her grasp as her tongue flicked his tip. Every few seconds she’d bite down, but the fabric would dull any pain, instead making him groan in bliss. Emily started to suck on his length, moving her tongue around the rough fabric of the underwear, around the base of his cock. Matthew began to hump her as best he could, but she didn’t let him get too far.   
He began to pant, squirming as her tongue traced around his rod, never sticking in one place for too long. He couldn’t have been this close, right? Emily was a little skeptical as she sucked. There was no way he could be so clos-  
He screamed his wife’s name, causing Emily to frown a little, but surely enough, she felt the cum bleed through his underwear, its salty, wonderful taste on her tongue as she licked. Emily loosened up a little, allowing him to buck into her as he shot his load for the first time in close to a year, and she was amazed at just how massive each wad of cum was as it went through his underwear. She coiled around him a bit tighter, relishing the beating drum that was his heart. It was pounding as he gasped for air, his load finally shot, that after orgasm bliss finally setting in.   
“H-holy… holy shit…” Matthew gasped out, clenching and unclenching his fists and toes. “Through my…” Emily looked back, smirking. “Holy shit…”  
Matthew fell back on the pillow, panting as he recovered. It had been so long that he didn’t even know if his young heart could handle another orgasm.   
“My turn…” Emily said, singsongidly.   
“W-wha?”   
All of a sudden, there was a very large slit in front of his face. It was a lot larger than it was when Emily was a human, maybe about the size of his hand instead of just his pinky finger. He took a small, curious lick up her slit, grinning when she shivered with glee. Emily unwound a bit and he took advantage of it, gently prodding a finger into her, spreading her slit open and revealing a rather human looking organ.   
Matthew wasted no time licking her large clit, grinning as he felt her start trembling all over him. He pushed a finger into her, moving it in and out of the warm, almost hot, squishy hole. Again, he was rewarded with moans and high pitched groans from his wife.  
He kissed up her large slit, giving her clit a small lick once he got up to it, before licking back down and massaging her with his fingers. After a few licks, he began to work his tongue inside of her, rubbing that sensitive marble sized organ the way he knew she liked. Emily began to tremble as his tongue explored this new, wonderful organ. She didn’t think that he’d still know how to do this, but she was sorely mistaken. Emily tensed up hard when she felt her clit get pulled into his mouth, gently being suckled on. She felt like such an idiot as her body trembled, but she couldn’t help herself.   
After a few more good sucks on her, Matthew continued to rub her with two fingers, going in rough, yet gentle, circles, gently licking up her slit and tickling her with his tongue before he went back down it. Emily began to physically shake, which he took as a sign that he was doing a good job, and he continued to rub and lick and tease. Emily cried out, suddenly constricting his head onto her slit, forcing him to suck on her as she experienced her first orgasm in this new body. It was overpoweringly wonderful, almost as if she transcended this realm and was led into one of pure pleasure and bliss. She moaned something unintelligible as she rubbed her slit against Matthew’s lips, only able to constrict around him tighter and tighter. The only reason her orgasm didn’t kill him was because he secretly enjoyed it.  
Emily unwound after the orgasm left her with one more gentle kiss, allowing her husband to gasp for air as she laid all over him, the feeling of his wet tongue slowly, ever so slowly, leaving her womanhood. The two of them laid together for a while, Matthew smoothly running his finger up and down her slit.   
“My Matty….” She said, slithering over to his wet mouth and kissing it, tasting her orgasm on his saliva. She broke off of him, a strand of the hot drool falling to his chest.   
Emily went back to his groin, seeing his prick already standing at attention. She slid his boxers down his legs, allowing him to kick them, and his jeans off. Finally, she saw that dick again. So long, uncut… a thick vein ran up the side of it, webbing off and around his girth as his tip gently throbbed in the open air. So big… part of her wondered if she still would have liked being with him if he was average. She looked back at him, at that goofy, loving face, and realized that, even if he wasn’t as well endowed as he was, she still would love the shit out of him.   
The big dick was just a small perk to what they had.  
“Why don’t you…” Emily gently slithered her slit close to his mouth. “And I’ll…?” She licked his tip.  
Matthew’s eyes grew wide, nodding quickly. He grabbed onto her body again, pressing his face against her large womanhood, beginning to explore her slit yet again with his tongue as she slowly sunk down on him. His toes curled as her long, wet tongue explored his twitching member. Emily’s mouth felt much, much tighter now that she wasn’t a human as she bobbed on his rock hard length. What was the best feeling, however, was the lack of teeth. Matthew could feel small amounts of scraping, sure, but it wasn't like the bony teeth she had when she was a human, and the feelings from her was seriously paying off as she sucked harder and faster on his cock. He felt as if he wasn’t giving as good as he was getting, so he started to lick her faster, exploring her deeper as he rubbed her clit harder with his fingers.  
Emily kept sucking on him, her lips tracing his cock before she went up to his tip, which she gently suckled in her mouth, her tongue rolling around it and matching the speed at which he rubbed her clit. Matthew lapped at her large womanhood, his tongue sending up jolts of wonder and bliss as she deepthroated his cock. Apparently, her new form didn’t have any sort of a gag reflex, which only made sense.   
Matthew began to slowly push in and out of her, so she worked herself down to his groin and allowed him to use it as he pleased. In return, she pressed her slit against his mouth, grinding against his soft lips and warm tongue. He seemed to get the message and licked harder, wrapping his arms around her girth and pressing her clit into his tongue. Emily began to moan through the cock in her mouth, which Matthew had to say was a beautiful, erotic sound that made him throb inside of her throat. He kept exploring her large slit, pressing his nose into it and taking deep breaths of her as his tongue lapped. Matthew began to thrust in harder, his length moving in and out of her mouth rapidly as his balls slapped against her nose. He felt close to an orgasm, but to his surprise, his wife beat him to it.   
Emily began to moan, constricting around him and ramming his cock deep into her throat as she quivered, grinding her large slit against his face, covering it with his saliva. She transcended this world yet again as he licked and sucked, causing her to squeal with joy and shake as her mind was blown to pieces from the pleasure. As she was constricting and inadvertently choking Matthew, he couldn’t hold back anymore and grunted, feeling the cum shoot out of his cock and into her throat as his tongue was rubbed against Emily’s pulsing groin. Emily grunted in surprise, but drank down his load nonetheless as she gently wound down, her grinding getting less fierce as he licked. She sucked the cum out of him as her thoughts and body returned to her, sloppy wet sounds from both her saliva and the cum forcing Matthew only shoot more into her.   
The couple was soon reduced into a quivering, shivering mess as they gently lapped at each other’s genitals, neither one of them wanting to move, just embrace each other.   
“I… really… like that…” Matthew said, looking down at her.  
“B-...blowjobs?”  
“You w-wrapping around… me.” He said, blushing.  
“Kinky boy…” Emily grinned, chuckling a bit. “That’s something I can do, for you.”  
“Thank you…” Matthew panted, laying back on her body.   
So comfy.   
. . .  
One month later  
. . .  
“Ah,” Matthew said, breathing in that wonderful, fresh rural air. It smelled of manure, diesel engines and unhealthy fair food. It had been a year since the two of them had come here, and fuck, what an adventure it had been. They had both learned a lot about themselves, about how much they could deal with as a couple, how much they could learn about themselves. “You excited?”  
“Huh?” Emily said, looking up. She seemed a bit distracted, as if she was somewhere else. “O-oh, yeah, I guess.”  
“I am. Can’t wait to have my wife back in her equally beautiful human form.” Matthew said, grinning.   
“Y-...yeah.”  
The two of them made their way inside of the country fair. It was very similar to the last one, but still, somehow, held such an appeal to Matthew that it wasn’t even funny. If his wife hadn’t turned into a Pokemon last year, he was sure that the fair would have been on his mind for weeks, if not months. And now, not only was he here with his beautiful wife, but there was no chance they would be cursed again, she would be a human again, and it was just all awesome, making him giddy with excitement. As much as he wanted to go see the pumpkins, however, Matthew wanted to do the responsible thing, and, after paying for their tickets -he thought it was bullshit that he had to pay for two for his wife, but whatever- he found where the fortune teller was on the map.  
They made their way to his tent, Matthew frowning at the slight line in front of the mulberry and maroon tent. The line was slow, the people going in all nervous like, only to leave either looking ecstatic, anxious, or almost looking like a little part of them had died. Matthew looked up at Emily as they waited in line, wondering why she wasn’t talking to him. Was she nervous? Did she truly believe that she had learned all of the lessons of old?  
“Hey, Em, c’mon.” Matthew said, holding the small tent flap open for her.  
He didn’t think that this tent could hold close to a twenty foot Pokemon, but somehow, the more Emily slid in, the easier it seemed to be for her to coil up. Questions were in his mind, but what was the point?  
“Ah, Emily, Matthew!” There was the old man again. He was wearing better pants, but still had that rag-tag vest on, his face still in need of a makeover, but again, immaculate jewelry. Ninetales was on his lap, seemingly sleeping. Besides his new pants, everything looked exactly the same as it had when they had teleported away.  
“Hello, Gespardo, we’re back.”  
“I can see that.” Gespardo said, grinning.  
“Ah… y-yeah.” Matthew nervously replied, not wanting to bring up the fact that he was blind.   
“Ah, yes…” He said, taking a whiff of air. “I can smell it, someone’s heart is filled with the lessons of old.”  
“So you’ll turn her back?!” Matthew said, beaming.  
“If the lady wants it, but…” He sniffed a bit more before grinning. “What do you think, Lady?”  
“Ninetales!” The Pokemon said, not stirring from his lap.  
“Oh? Indeed!” He said, petting her head and grinning.  
“What… what do you mean?” Matthew said, looking between the three of them, confused.  
“Have you talked at length with your wife about this?” Gespardo asked, grinning his toothless grin.  
“N-... not at length. I just kinda assumed… Hon?” Matthew looked over at his wife, who wasn’t looking back.   
"..."  
“I just…” She said in a small voice.   
“It’s okay,” Matthew said, putting a hand on her. “tell me what you want.”  
“I… like… how I am.” Emily said, her red and black eyes piercing his soul. “I just… being a human was nice, but…”  
“...” Matthew leaned forward, giving his wife a kiss. “You don’t have to go back for me to love you, Em.”  
Emily blushed, recoiling a bit as a wide smile spread across her face. A small tear rolled down her eye as she looked at him, which he wiped away before they kissed again.   
“Ninetales…” The Pokemon said, grinning.  
“Shush, you.” Emily said in a condescending voice. She looked over at Matthew before giving him another kiss. “I’m fine as I am. I love what I am.”  
“So be it, my dear friends.” Gespardo said, moving his hand towards Emily. Emily looked at him, a little confused. “Please, your head.”  
She obeyed and was tugged towards Ninetales, who smugly licked up her forehead. Emily recoiled, surprised, but there was no disgust in the action.  
“Please don’t do that again.” She said, frowning. Ninetales snickered before resting her head on Gespardo’s lap again.   
“So, my two, would you like your fortunes read today?” Gespardo said, grinning as he played with the cards.  
“N-no, I think we’ll be all set.” Matthew said, grinning and almost shoving Emily out of the tent. “Thank you, though!”  
“Wait!” Gespardo called, leaning forward and grabbing Matthew’s jeans. Matthew froze, looking behind him nervously.  
“Ye-yeah?”   
“If the lady changes her mind, do come back.” He said, grinning and letting go of his jeans.  
Matthew fell forward, into the dirt. He groaned, rubbing the filth off of his face as he got up, frowning at Emily, who was giggling.   
“Not funny.” He grumpily said, standing to his feet.  
“Look behind you.” She said, eyes suddenly wide.  
“Eh?”  
The tent was gone.   
“At this point, nothing surprises me.” Matthew said, taking his wife in his arm and hugging. “As long as I have you, everything’ll be alright.”  
“I think something will surprise you, Matty.” Emily said, smirking.  
“Eh?”  
“Come with me.”  
Matthew obeyed, holding onto one of the fins that ran down her head as she quickly made her way through the fairgrounds. He didn’t know where she was taking him, but she seemed excited. The two of them raced through the crowds until they slowly died down, it made Matthew wonder how big this fairground was anyway. After a few minutes, they were in a seemingly abandoned part of the grounds. It was filled with mediocre equipment entries, none of which had even won a participation ribbon.  
“Where are we?” Matthew asked as he looked around.  
“Somewhere nobody comes during these type of events.” Emily said, grinning. “Take off those pants.”  
“What?!” Matthew replied, grinning and nervously looking around. “Here? Now?”  
“If you had any idea how wet you made me in the tent, I wouldn’t question it. Your pants. Off. Now.” Emily demanded, frowning.  
Matthew grinned as he felt his cock growing inside of said pants, which were off in mere seconds. He kicked them onto some dumb rust-bucket of a tractor before he was quickly swarmed by Emily. She coiled around him, bringing him down to the ground with a fierce kiss as her wet slit slowly found his cock. He groaned as he felt his slowly growing member slip into her huge organ. Emily groaned in pleasure as she milked his cock to its full mast, beginning to hump him with ferocity.  
Matthew couldn’t do anything as his cock was pushed and pulled into her slit, only able to pant and clench himself all over. She was tightly wound around him, just barely giving him enough room to breathe as she fucked him, just as he liked. His erection throbbed as her large slit devoured it, squeezing him hard as she went up his large rod, getting slower and slower until she was up to his tip, before letting go of the pressure and sinking down on him. Emily continued to do this, relishing his groans as she fucked him.  
Emily let his hand go, commanding him to rub her as she fucked him and Matthew, not an idiot, quickly obeyed. She began to groan louder as she bobbed up and down on his length, squirming tighter around him as she was rubbed. Suddenly, they collapsed onto the dirt, slipping from the wheel of the tractor. Matthew wanted to say something, but didn’t, just moaned as Emily fucked him harder.  
He took her girthy body and began to slam it down on his cock, at the same time thrusting into her, causing Emily to moan in bliss. Every few seconds they’d kiss, but currently, they weren’t focused on that. This was love making in the truest sense of the word.   
His cock slammed in and out of her, his balls against her clit as he fucked her, not giving her a moment to rest. Emily began to quiver and pant, a warning that she was dangerously close to an orgasm. He took full advantage of it, his cock moving all around in her wet, warm walls as she squirmed all around him. She began to constrict around him, her breathing getting faster and faster as she entered into the threshold of an orgasm.  
“Matty… I’m about…” She moaned, looking him in the eyes.   
She couldn’t finish her thought before she took a deep breath, trying not to scream too loud as an orgasm washed over her. Matthew grinned, his eyes nearly crossing as she squeezed his body and his cock inside of her, her walls almost milking him as they contracted. It felt so good that he would have busted a load right then and there, but he gritted his teeth, a resolve to bring her to one more orgasm alight in his chest.  
Each thrust into her was now a powerful, wonderful victory. His cock made a happy squishing sound as he thrusted into Emily’s quivering, shaking slit, causing her to moan loudly with each hump. Emily let his other hand go and he quickly took advantage of it, beginning to press her down on his rock hard, throbbing prick. She didn’t withhold her screams now, so Matthew pulled her mouth onto his, giving her long, passionate kisses as he slammed her slit onto his cock.  
He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he pushed her girth on and off of his length, causing Emily to squirm even harder. It seemed as if, with each push, she was growing tighter and tighter. He let go, telling her to take over as he panted, not even the precipice of an orgasm energizing him anymore. Emily nodded, beginning to hump him faster and faster, squeezing his cock with her groin. Matthew started to moan, his hands feebly being restrained to his waist.  
“If you're too weak, leave it to m-me, Matty.” Emily said through pants, grinning deviously.  
“Yes… Ma’am…” Matthew groaned, his body already being squeezed tightly.  
Emily quickly began to rub her groin into him, grunting in pleasure as his cock reached those deep places inside of her that made her cry out in bliss. He admitted that he loved being constricted when they first fucked, so that’s what Emily did; she slowly tightened her body around his as her groin pushed and pulled on his mast. With each inch he was constricted, he began to groan harder. Blood was squeezed into his cock, making it slightly bigger as he was fucked.   
“Cum for me, Matty… cum for me…” Emily repeated as she fucked her husband.   
Matthew groaned loudly, gritting and gnashing his teeth as he weakly squirmed in her embrace. He didn’t want to cum, if he was honest, he never wanted this to end. But she was just too quick, too wet and warm for him to resist any longer. With the manliest scream of pleasure Matthew could muster up, he began to shoot fat ropes of cum into her.  
Emily grunted in surprise, suddenly doubling over and shaking. To Matthew’s delight, she began to clench on his cock, screaming in bliss as she herself experienced an orgasm. He squeaked like a mouse each time a rope of cum shot out into her incredibly tight, big, warm pussy, unable to do anything but clench his hands and feet as he came. Emily panted heavily as she rested her head on Matthews, cum drooling out of her pulsating, throbbing cunt, shivering as he shot one last, powerful strand of semen into her.   
The two of them panted on the dirty farm ground for what seemed like hours. Emily tried to wrap him as tight as she could, but it wasn't much. She was exhausted.  
“Em…” Matthew panted, looking over at her.  
“Shh… don’t speak Matty.” She said, kissing him.  
Ohm… Em, wait." Matthew said, pulling away from his wife. "What about your father?"  
"My father?"   
"Won't he be… I dunno, won't he want his daughter back?"   
"I'm still his daughter, Matty." Emily said, snickering as she kissed him.  
"But you're not." Matthew said, frowning. "And he's the DA of Kanto. I could… we could get in deep water if he doesn't believe me."  
"Well… oh! Just give him the ring. Let him try it on next time we meet with him, we'll explain it to him then. Until then…" Emily said, pulling him into a deep, wonderful kiss.  
The two of them started to kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other’s tongue in their mouth. It was a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss of acceptance, of want and relief, soft, yet rough at the same time. Once this eternal kiss was over, the two of them laid together, looking into each other’s eyes, surprisingly not being stumbled upon by anyone.  
If he did nothing but cuddle with his wife, his love, like this for the rest of the day, that would be fine.

. . .

Thanks for reading!  
This was a suggestion by one of the wonderful people on my Discord! If you wanna join, you’d be able to offer suggestions, read the stories a week before they’re published (gonna start publishing every week on Wednesday), even read them as they’re being written! Here’s the code, if you’re interested!  
“rFFBBm5”


	19. Umbreon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon

Umbreon stretched his front legs as his master woke up, yawning as he arched his back and did the same to his hind legs. Once finished, Umbreon looked over at his master, who’s eighteenth birthday had only been a few days ago, and smiled. The boy, whose name was Aaron, smiled, before scratching him on the head and getting off of the bed. Umbreon watched him get dressed, wondering if he’d ever make a move on him. He was terribly in love with Aaron, but, being a Pokemon, couldn’t confess how he truly felt without any physical actions. As much as Umbreon wanted to, he didn’t want Aaron to reject him, maybe even get rid of him if he did something, so, like most days, Umbreon watched as he slid his boxers up that small, delicious looking cock, tossing some shorts and a shirt on quickly afterward. He didn’t know why humans wore clothing. It wasn’t like they lived in a cold or rainy climate that would warrant such coverings, but as much as Umbreon wanted to see him walk around naked like he was, it didn’t seem to be a thing his master could do.  
Umbreon followed Aaron to the kitchen, where the boy’s mother was doing something, either cutting vegetables or cleaning, it was all the poor woman seemed to do. As he got two bowls out, Aaron made conversation with her, but Umbreon quickly grew bored and walked into the living room, hopping up onto the couch where his master would join him with food in a few minutes anyway.  
It was just the three of them, it seemed. Aaron’s older brother and father were out working, he would’ve been out as well, but he didn’t have a job yet, so he joined Umbreon on the couch, flicking on the television after resting a bowl of PokeKibble in front of him. The two of them ate their food together, watching whatever was on. He climbed up on Aaron’s lap once they were done eating and relished the gentle, lax pets the distracted boy gave him as they watched the television. His hand was warm, almost making Umbreon murr as he continued his loving assault.  
They sat for a long time, enjoying each other’s company. Aaron didn’t have any plans for the day, just like most days, so Umbreon, it seemed, had a lot to look forward to. Mainly just cuddling with his master.  
Umbreon perked his ears up, the unmistakable sound of Aaron’s mother walking through the hallway making him raise his head, just to check. Surely enough, a second later her form appeared in the entranceway to the living room.  
“Hey, Aaron.” She said, leaning against her arm.  
“Yes?” He replied, looking over at her.  
“Mary needs some help in her greenhouse, said she’s willing to pay someone to help her out part-time. Seems like something you’re interested in?”  
“Umm… yeah. Yeah, sure. What time though?” He asked, picking Umbreon up with a grunt and moving him aside.  
“She said you could start today, if you wanted. I’d drive you there in thirty minutes or so, you’d be home in three, maybe four hours.”  
“What do ya’ say, Umbreon? Should I go?” Aaron asked, looking down at his Pokemon companion.  
“Umbreon!” He called out, bobbing his head in approval.  
“Alright!” Aaron said, grinning as he scratched his head. Umbreon pushed his head against his master’s hand, relishing the feeling of his fingernails digging and itching his skin. “Now… what to do with my last thirty minutes of freedom?” He asked, looking over at his mom and grinning.  
She smiled back, shrugging before turning back and going into the kitchen. Umbreon definitely had an idea what they could do for a whole half hour, but again… Aaron never seemed too interested in that kind of stuff with him. No, as it turned out, all he wanted to do was cuddle with him, gently petting and scratching before tiring, leaving his warm hand on Umbreon’s neck. So much for one last hurrah.  
“Ready?” His mom asked, leaning on the doorframe again.  
“Guess so.” Aaron said, pulling Umbreon’s head into his face, taking a deep whiff of his musky fur before giving him a slight kiss. Umbreon could feel the blood rushing to his face before he was pushed off of his trainer. “Let’s go.”  
And with that, Umbreon watched as he got his sandals on, grabbed a lunch his mother made him, and leave the house, leave him, no less. He watched as best he could through one of the windows in the kitchen, his heart sinking as they went into a car, driving away moments later. They were gone. Aaron was gone.  
Umbreon could do four hours.  
Sure. No problem. He sighed before jumping off of the chair, walking to Aaron’s room. The door was open, and he roughly shut it by kicking it with his hind legs before walking across the plush carpet, jumping onto their bed, and burying his face into Aaron’s pillow.  
“Aaron…” Umbreon moaned after he took a deep breath, growing a bit sad.  
Was he not good enough for his trainer? Was it his gender, did Aaron prefer women Pokemon? There wasn’t anything Umbreon could do about that, but he had his own hole, right? He wanted, no… the more Umbreon thought about it, he needed Aaron inside of him. He had been tormented so long by Aaron’s nude sleeping habits, unable to make a move even though he was almost begging for it every night. Just begging for Umbreon to lick his small, flaccid length to a full erection before sucking him off.  
It didn’t matter that he had sharp teeth; he’d be careful. Sure, he didn’t have a hole like women did, but what he had should've sufficed! The more Umbreon thought about licking his master, the more heated his head grew, blushing as he smelled the boy’s pillow, smelling his head, his sweat, the shampoo he used, everything. Before he knew it, Umbreon felt his cock pressing against the blanket and his own furry body. He looked down at it, grimacing slightly.  
“Why couldn’t you be a pussy?” He asked his throbbing member. He felt a little silly, talking to his cock. All he wanted was Aaron inside of him, but this length was preventing it.  
It pulsed in response, a dollop of precum spurting out of it and onto Aaron’s pillow. Umbreon panicked, quickly licking it off the pillow, hoping he got the drop so that it wouldn’t stain the pillowcase. With a mouthful of saliva and precum, Umbreon frowned, tasting himself. It didn't taste half bad.  
He leaned down, able to lick the pointed tip of his fully erect, knotted cock, getting another taste of the slimey, mucus-like liquid, rolling it around in his tongue as he imagined it was Aaron’s own precum. It made his cock throb yet again, giving him another dollop, which he quickly lapped away with his rough, sand-papery tongue. He moaned slightly before realizing just what he was doing.  
Umbreon sat up, frowning at his shaft as it twitched.  
“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He asked himself. “I can’t… do that on his bed.”  
As it seemed to love to do, his rod throbbed again, another spurt leaking out. Umbreon groaned, blushing as he went down yet again to clean himself off. Would it be so bad too, though? It wasn’t like he was getting any action with Aaron, and he had his needs. Unlike his trainer, Umbreon couldn’t just lock the door and jerk off to a sexy Vaporeon, no, it was moments like this when he was alone that was his only chance, and he was a little… pent up.  
“You don’t mind, do you, Aaron?” He asked, taking another whiff of the boy’s pillow. He imagined Aaron as he sniffed.  
“No, please, Umbreon, go ahead. I want to see you do it, to cum in your mouth.” This faux-Aaron said.  
“Yes, master…” Umbreon said, shivering before looking back to his length. Was he really going to do this?  
His cock was pretty big, in fact, Umbreon was more endowed than Aaron was, the large knot at the base of his length that had swelled to its full size by this point was the biggest factor in that. His long, thick, tapered shaft stretched maybe five or so more inches after the two inch or so long knot, his furry ball sack resting behind it, gently contracting with each throb, wanting to spew their contents all over Aaron’s bed. Umbreon took a deep, nervous breath.  
With a shudder, he leaned down, his tip throbbing against his lips, coating them with precum as he smelled himself. He licked his lips before opening his mouth, gently taking his tip in before his eyes grew wide with the sudden realization. It was warm, wet, and his mouth was incredibly small. It hurt to take more than the tip in, but the more he worked down his length, shivering in pleasure, he realized how much that wasn’t beginning to matter. Umbreon was a pretty flexible Pokemon, thus not having much problems as he worked down himself. His cock throbbed heavily on his own tongue, coating his mouth with his precum, making itself slick, easily able to be gently bobbed up and down on.  
‘Okay, it’s in.’ He thought, groaning as he began to lick.  
He imagined it was Aaron’s, running his tongue along his length as he slid it in and out of himself, giving a few sucks on his tip before he pushed his cock back into his mouth. Moaning, Umbreon began to hump his own mouth, feeling its hot, wet length slide in and out of him. It was such an odd feeling, to be sucking your own cock. Anything you did, you did to yourself, not to someone else. Every buck you bucked made your cock go further into your own hot, wet mouth. He enjoyed every second of it.  
Umbreon began to thrust faster into his mouth, his knot pressing against his lips with each push as his cock slid in and out. He didn’t know if he could take it, but it was something he was willing to try, so he began to prepare himself, giving the sensitive bulb of flesh a few licks each time it was close against his lips. Every push made him grunt, his back beginning to hurt a little, so he used his neck, pressing his mouth down on his cock. Umbreon began to moan slightly, the sounds being muffled from his length in his mouth, but he could tell he was close.  
As much as he wanted to shoot his cum into his warm, soft maw, Umbreon pulled out, shivering as his wet cock pulsed, its glistening, precum soaked appearance making him almost cum right then and there. He needed it back in his mouth, his lust demanded it, but his jaw was aching too much, he needed a break more than anything.  
Umbreon took his cock in his front paws, beginning to hump his paws slowly, groaning Aaron’s name in pleasure as he imagined that it was his master jerking him off. His hand was so warm, so soft and pudgy, wrapping around his length with ease as he tugged on it. Umbreon believed that he’d squeeze his cock rather hard, wanting him to cum, needing him to cum all over his hand, so that’s what he did with his front paws.  
Again, he brought himself dangerously close to shooting his load all over his master’s bed, so he stopped. Luckily, his jaw was feeling a bit better, so he dived down on his member after giving it a small break, beginning not only to work down it with his head, but also hump himself. Umbreon groaned as he sucked himself off, his tongue tracing and licking his many veins, warm, salty precum preparing him for what was to come in the future. He reached down with his front paw, beginning to rub his furry balls, groaning as his wet beans kneaded and pressed against them.  
“Alright, time to knot yourself.” He imagined Aaron saying.  
Umbreon nodded, grunting in the affirmative as he pressed it against his lips. He pushed and pushed against his bulbous knot, unable to make much headway, but it was making him moan in pleasure.  
‘Master, I can’t, it’s too big…’ Umbreon thought, explaining his lack of oral knotting to his imaginary Pokemon Trainer.  
“Just go slow, take your time, you’ll get it in before you know it.” Aaron said encouragingly.  
Umbreon nodded to this imaginary master again, and doubled his efforts, opening his mouth as wide as he could as he slammed himself against it. His cock was wider than his mouth, so this knot was something else entirely. His length pressed against and ticked all the edges of his throat as he took an impressive amount of the knot in, trying his hardest to push more of it in before he gave way, the flesh sliding out. Umbreon imagined Aaron’s constant encouragement as he rammed his swollen knot against his mouth, and it really helped him.  
With a surprisingly easy thrust, Umbreon suddenly took more in than he had ever taken in before. Without thinking, without hesitating, he bucked his hips, and the knot slid right into his mouth. Umbreon groaned loudly in delight, sealing his lips around the tie, shivering in bliss as his cock bulged against his throat. He throbbed each second, his balls rapidly contracting, but he was okay with this.  
Umbreon started to give rapid, small pushes in his mouth, his knot unwilling to move more than an inch backward or forward. His tongue squirmed all around as it was pressed against the floor of his mouth, licking at the throbbing knot and causing him to squeak in bliss. So sensitive, so wonderful, so tight…  
He sucked against the tie, rubbing his furry ball sack, encouraging the cum to flow freely as his mind so desperately begged for an orgasm. The humps that he took in his mouth made his back hurt, but it was so overpoweringly pleasureful that it was worth it. To Umbreon’s confusion, his knot seemed to be swelling more, nearly forcing his mouth open. This had never happened before, but he loved it, loved his large knot growing inside of his own mouth. After a few more licks, it happened.  
Umbreon moaned as best he could, but as the cum shot out of his cock, coating the back of his throat with its sticky, salty, white goodness, all he could manage to do is hold his breath and tense up with each spurt as the rings on his body began to glow a bright golden yellow. His eyes were pressed tightly shut as he came, but he opened them once, seeing his balls massively contract before a hot rope of cum flew into him, causing him to screw them shut yet again. He drank his liquid obediently, not wanting a single drop to leave his mouth, which his knot thankfully prevented. The salty taste of his semen filled his maw, forcing him to swallow, squeaking in pleasure as the contractions of his throat pulled against his cock. After a few more draughts of his seed were drunk, Umbreon finally felt that wonderful, blissful feeling go away.  
His cock throbbed in his throat, leaking what remained from the orgasm, depositing it into his stomach. With each pulsing quiver, Umbreon grunted in delight. His mind slowly, lazily returned to him, and he wondered how long it would be before he could pull this massive knot out of himself. It would have to deflate a bit before he could even try, but with this amount of pleasure coursing through his veins, would he even be able to? Umbreon took a deep breath, realizing he’d be here for a while when something happened that made him jump out of his skin in fear.  
The door opened.  
“Hey Umbreo...n?” A familiar voice called. Aaron’s voice. He walked into view, confusedly looking at Umbreon. “What… what are you doing?”  
Umbreon couldn’t do anything, couldn’t say anything. His cock was still firmly knotted in his mouth, rendering him unable to utter even a single word. All he could do was look away in shame.  
“Holy shit that’s hot…” Aaron said, getting down on his knees and looking at his Pokemon. Umbreon looked up, surprised, but a faint beeping got Aaron’s attention. “Fuck… fuck…” He swore, looking at the window before looking back at Umbreon. “If only I didn’t have to go to work… fuck that’s hot… we’re gonna have a long, hard talk once I come back, okay boy?” Aaron said, rubbing Umbreon’s head, causing him to grin.  
With that, Aaron grabbed a pair of jeans out of his drawers, taking his shorts off before laughing a bit. He turned back to Umbreon, grinning.  
“I’m so fucking hard… You wanna see?” He asked. Umbreon nodded as best he could before Aaron exposed himself, causing his eyes to grow wide. Aaron was… well, he was more of a grower than he was a shower. His cock was easily as big as Umbreon’s was. He walked his cut length over to Umbreon, bringing it close to his nose.  
The smell alone made Umbreon throb, a large dollop of precum spurting down his throat. He smelled like the pillow, only so much better, so much more like him. If only he didn’t have his knot in his mouth.  
“Heh, you like that, don’t you?” Aaron said, tucking it back in his underwear before pulling his jeans on. “Be ready when I get back home, okay, bud?”  
Umbreon nodded as best he could, and, with that, Aaron left him yet again, but this time, all he felt was bubbling excitement. He sure hoped that the conversation they’d have would be very long, very hard, and very… very enjoyable.


	20. Legendaries, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Multiple Female Pokemon

You sit down, excessively expensive glass of whisky in one hand, looking over the view of the city. It was such a jewel in this region that you had to buy the penthouse of the tallest building in it, even though it was a bit more costly than you would have liked, but hell, you deserved it! The past five, six… maybe seven? The past seven years of your life had been nothing but nonstop Pokemon League battles, you could almost taste the blood, sweat, and tears as you nervously sipped on this two-hundred dollar whisky.   
It tasted like death.  
With a groan, you set the cup down and take your phone out, immediately going onto a popular social media site to check on a law that you had been an avid, emphatic supporter of ever since one of the many politicians that ruled this world had suggested it. Its name was “The Kanto-Sinnoh General Statutes Title 53A,” which sounded boring, at first, but the main purpose of the law was to legalize Pokephilia, or, in layman's terms, human-Pokemon relationships, everywhere. Even though only two regions were named in the law, it would take effect for all of them, not just the two, and it was something you couldn’t wait to get legalized. It was why you bought the crappy, yet expensive, whisky; the politicians were signing the law off this very hour.   
Once they were done with it…  
You couldn’t help but shudder. For the past how many years you had wanted to do stuff like that with your Pokemon? How many times has your Goodra given you bedroom eyes? When was the last time the twins, your Leafeon and Vaporeon, hadn’t trapped you between a rock and an awkwardly erect place? Absol and Luxray licking themselves clean, oh how you wanted to see those tongues licking something else clean. And your Infernape? Those powerful legs, strong body, hell, just thinking of her would keep you up at night. And your dreams would soon come true.   
Many times did you think of just letting loose, fucking your girls to your hearts content, but you had an image to maintain. Being the champion of six out of the eight world-wide Pokemon Leagues meant you had more obligations than to just your cock being wet. It had, unfortunately, taken a pretty big toll on your life, though. Between defending those titles for weeks on end and attempting to conquer more and more, your love life was reduced to quick sessions in a nearby bathroom, lusting after some sexy Pokemon online. Any relationships with friends you made along the way were all but gone, save for a few dinner parties your handler - who was a bad story in and of himself - threw for you. And time alone?   
Forget about it.  
You tapped on the video link to a livestream of this law being signed, impatiently waiting as those fat cats took their sweet time, picking the glass of whisky up and taking another tentative sip. More bitterness, more fire, but… it was two-hundred dollars, you couldn’t just… throw it out, could you?  
With a grimace, you took another sip, watching your phone with eager eyes. After what seemed like hours, a recognizable face showed up by the bill; old, tired eyes, gray, disheveled hair, a somewhat new, yet well-worn suit, and thick, horn-rimmed glasses. This man had taken so much flack for introducing this law that it had almost been political suicide for him, but fuck were you glad he did. You saw a brief glimmer of happiness in his smile as he signed the bill, and once the pen was down, you felt your heart drop to your feet, feeling oddly cold.   
You gulped down the rest of the whisky, feeling it burn as it rushed down your gullet, slowly getting up, slipping your phone into your pocket. The evening sun cast an orange glow into the penthouse as you walked to the table, where your six brilliantly polished Pokeballs were waiting. You could see your hand’s reflection on the first one as you picked it up, its coldness only making you shiver more. Why were you so… shaky?  
You let the first Pokemon out. Goodra. She ran to hug you, but you stopped her, pointing to the couch.  
“Please, sit down. There will be time for that later.” You said, giving her a small smile.   
Goodra seemed slightly annoyed, crossing her arms and walking over to where you commanded. She plopped down on it, slime coating the protective sheet as you released two more Pokemon. Leafeon and Vaporeon. Each cried their names and pressed themselves on your leg, curling around them lovingly. You told them to sit down, and they obeyed, giving you a forlorn look as they left your jeans.   
You began to shiver more, releasing Absol and Luxray. Again, both Pokemon lovingly called their names, but as you pet Luxray, you couldn’t help but notice Absol looking at you, eyes seemingly wide, a nervous, excited look on her face. You wondered if she knew what was going on, but told them the exact same thing you told the other three. Go sit down. Finally, you released Infernape. This Pokemon was pretty small, maybe up to a little above your belly button, but needless to say, as she moved towards you, giving you that… look…  
You almost unbuttoned your pants right then and there.  
“G-go sit down. With the rest of the team.” You stammered, shakily leaning against the counter.  
It had been so long since you had gotten your Luxray from your Uncle. She had been an adorable little Shinx back then. Now, as you looked at them, you couldn’t help but see your team, your girls, the reason you were here, looking over at you shaking from your nervousness. Would they even feel the same way? What if what you interpreted as foreplay or bedroom eyes were just them playing around? What if those looks Absol and Luxray gave you were just that: looks?  
You grabbed the bottle of whisky, pouring another glass and quickly downing it, grunting in discomfort as it ripped through your throat again. The liquid came up quick, flooding your face with heat as you sighed. The shaking seemed to stop, for now, and you slowly made your way over to the couch, where all the Pokemon had been sitting, staring at you expectantly. How long had it been since they were all together like this? Last time you could remember was when you wanted to discuss doing the next Pokemon League after you had won the Kanto League. Close to four or so years ago, back when you were seventeen.   
“Time sure has flown by, huh girls?” You said, standing in front of them, your back to a fake fireplace that was currently on. Each of the Pokemon said their name all at once, making you smile. “I um… have some news. Obviously.” You said, eyeing Absol, who looked smug, as if she knew what was going on.  
“Leaf!” Leafeon squeaked, sitting on her rump. You had such a good view of her slit that it almost made you drool.  
“Uh… ye-yeah.” You gulped, shaking your head. “So… you all know that I love you all, right?” The group nodded, looking at each other with odd expressions. All except for Absol. “Well there’s been a new law.” You couldn’t believe that you were saying this. “And… eh…”  
Just then, Absol got off of the chair she was snugly sitting in, sauntering her way over to you. You, as well as your Pokemon, looked at her as she approached you. With a grunt, her front paws pushed you against the brick fireplace, her face right next to yours. She cooed her name for a second before licking your face, but you surprised her, as well as the rest of the group, when you grabbed her horn, roughly shoving your mouth onto hers, giving her a firm, wonderful, fulfilling kiss. You grinned as feelings blasted through your body; wonder, joy, excitement. Absol was the first to pull away, strands of saliva falling onto your shirt, which had six new holes in it from her claws poking in. Your lips were quivering as she walked back to the chair, making sure to give you a good view of her slit, which of course you couldn’t tear your eyes from.   
“Absol!” She said, happily grinning at you.  
“Y-yeah, yep.” You said, nodding and gulping. “So um…”  
Your Pokemon were looking at you curiously. Did they know what was going on? You didn’t want to waste this moment with words anymore; you walked over to Luxray, taking her maw in your hand, diving down for a kiss. Her eyes grew wide as you left her, giving her a few scratches on her chin before moving to the twins. You tried to kiss one, and then the other, but before you could, you were covered in kisses by the two of them, gentle licks all along your face and neck. You laughed, nearly shoving them off to stop their assault. Once composed, you made your way over to Goodra, who was blushing heavily, twiddling her slimy digits as she looked down.  
“Hey,” You said, gently grabbing her gooey chin. She looked at you, her green eyes growing large. “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I can put you ba-”  
Before you could finish your sentence, Goodra’s lips were against yours, seemingly sucking the life from you. You felt her tongue ram into yours, quickly exploring your mouth as if it was something she had wanted to do for eons. What was worse was that you couldn’t pull yourself from her, as she had covered you in slime. You tried to struggle from her, but you quickly felt hands around your waist, tugging your pants down.   
It was Infernape. Apparently, she didn’t want to wait for a kiss.  
As Goodra kissed you, you felt hands on your cock, then tongues. Small tongues, one larger than the other two. You guessed it was both of the twins and Infernape as Goodra moved your hands to either side of your waist, pulling you tight against her body with her free arm. You felt your fingers slide into warm, wet flesh, causing your cock to throb as, on either side of you, Luxray and Absol got themselves off on you. You tried your best to satisfy them, but you were quickly pulled into another gooey kiss from Goodra, one arm tight around you, her other arm rubbing a sensitive place on her body.  
The night dragged on, but not in the sense that it was unbearably boring, no, in fact, you couldn’t recall a day in which you had ejaculated more. After showering Infernape, Leafeon, and Vaporeon in your seed, Goodra had nearly demanded your cock inside of her as Luxray and Absol quivered on your hands, being helped by either the twins or Infernape. Each Pokemon needed a turn with your length; Goodra was slimy, a bit big for you, but tight nonetheless. Absol was next, she was a bit tighter and the slime from Goodra seemed to help as you fucked her oddly canine slit. Both of the twins were after her, you put one on top of the other and fucked away until they were both panting, cum covered messes. Infernape and Luxray were both seemingly impatient, so as you fucked Infernape, Luxray sat on your face, shivering as you lapped away at her. After a while, they switched, and you could taste not only your cum, but the smell of all your other Pokemon as you ate Infernape out.  
After the two of them had both gotten off, Goodra curled up next to you, Absol was almost a pillow for you, Luxray rested her head on your lap as the twins licked your tender balls, and Infernape was on your other side. You made out with your Pokemon for the rest of the night, suddenly wondering why you had feared this so much. Goodra’s warm, wet embrace. Absol’s fluffy, soft body. Infernape’s warmth, her tail coiling around your arm. The twins and their soft tongues. Luxray, her fur nearly as soft as Absols’, giving off a wonderful ozony smell. These were your Pokemon, not the Leagues, not your handlers, not your friends, they were yous, and you bet you fell asleep on them this night, and every night after that.  
. . .  
Two months later  
. . .  
There was a knock at your door.  
You cursed silently at the harsh raps, gently pushing Vaporeon’s quivering cunt away from your mouth, your cock popping out of her mouth as you stumbled up. The blood rushing to your head made you woozy, but after a few seconds, and another fucking knock, you were able to get your senses about you.  
“Coming!” You yelled, throwing on a bathrobe and wiping Vaporeon’s juices off of your face.  
You flung the door open, giving a death glare to this poor Pokemon messenger. It was a Tyrogue, letter in hand. He said his name, his gaze falling towards your bulge. You wondered if he had seen many like yours and grinned, opening your robe to reveal your length. His eyes grew wide as he looked at your above average, uncut length, wet with Pokemon saliva before shaking his head, blushing terribly and holding out the letter. You took it, backing up and slowly closing the door, grinning as you saw him look into your apartment.   
Once the door was shut you flung your robe off, walking over to the kitchen counter. You opened the letter as Vaporeon walked over to you, gently pulling your shrinking length into her mouth and giving it a few good sucks. After giggling a bit, you gently pushed her away.  
“Go wait for me on the couch, I’ll be there in a minute.” You said, flopping your cock on the counter and standing on your toes so she got the message. Vaporeon begrudgingly obeyed, allowing you to read your mail.   
It was a plain white letter, typed in a boring font, however the message inside was anything but.  
‘You have been invited to test your mettle at the Hall of Origins, League Champion! You were selected because of the bond you share with your Pokemon, as well as your prowess as a Pokemon Trainer! Transportation will be at the Kanto Docks, waiting for you on the sixth of this month, don’t be late, else you miss out on the riches that the Pokemon League only dreams of offering you! -V’  
You guessed that, whoever V was, they were pretty well off. The Pokemon League offered a salary of around forty-thousand dollars per year, and, even though the turnover rate was really high for Champions, it was a good way to save up enough money for a college education or a business, something along those lines. Up until you, nobody had managed to be the League Champion for more than one League, and you were elated to find out that the incomes stacked, meaning that, as it is, if you could get all eight Championship Titles, you were going to be making around three-hundred and twenty thousand dollars a year, before taxes, of course. So if V could offer up more than that…  
Damn.  
Even though you hadn't drank since the night the law was signed, two hundred dollar bottles of whisky didn’t seem like that much of an expenditure anymore. You folded the letter up. Kanto Docks, eh? That was in the city you lived in, maybe an hour away. In fact…   
You walked out of the sliding glass doors and onto the balcony, squinting. With a grin, you saw them; large shipping containers stacked on top of gigantic boats. The Kanto Docks. You leaned on the railing, taking a deep breath in before you heard the plaps of Vaporeon’s paws on the tile.  
“Vap?” She asked, sitting down next to your legs.  
“O-oh, yeah, c’mon.” You said, snapping out of it and laying down on a lounge chair on the balcony.  
Vaporeon walked up, turning around on your legs and planting herself on your cock again, gently sucking away as you did the same to her shaking slit. As you lapped away, you thought about the invitation. Just who was V? How affluent were they? What did they mean by the bond you shared with your Pokemon?   
You kept thinking about this strange letter, realizing that the sixth was tomorrow. The more you thought, the harder and faster you licked, not even realizing that Vaporeon was shaking, trembling, as you brought her to a second orgasm. After a while, you just leaned back, looking up at the golden sky as it was setting, enjoying the feeling of her wet tongue on your cock.  
You wondered what V wanted with you, unable to stop your mind from wandering until Vaporeon rammed your entire length into her mouth, sucking hard. Your mind exploded with bliss as you shot your seed, gently pushing the Pokemon down on your lap as she breathed heavily, greedily gulping down your cum. The wisp of an orgasm soon left you, causing you to pull her off, bringing her close to you and hugging her deeply.  
“Why don’t you go get something to drink, okay?” You told her, letting her go.  
Vaporeon nodded, giving your chest a small lick before hopping off of you. You watched her as she went, seductively moving her hips side to side as she walked back inside of the penthouse, giving you quite the show, but your mind was still on the letter. You had already made up your mind that you were going to go, but, as it had been for a very long time, you weren’t always necessarily in control of your own life. Better check with the handler.  
With a grunt, you got up, scratching your groin as you walked into the penthouse. The phone was where you had left it, in fact, this whole oral session with Vaporeon had been a pretty spur of the moment kind of thing. You picked it up, unlocking it and dialing the number to the handler. It rang once… twice… after half a ring, the annoying voice of Jeremy Sparks, your handler, picked up.  
“Yeeellow?” He said, a hint of surprise on his voice.  
“Jeremy, it’s me.” You said, leaning back.  
“Ah’yup. I know. It’s why I picked up. Watcha’ need, bud?”   
“I got a letter in the mail, it’s for some Hall of Origins challenge or something like that. Do you… know anything about it? Did you get me invited?” You asked as Vaporeon snuggled up beside you.  
“Hall of whatnow?”  
“Origins.”  
“Nope, sorry, but if you want to send it off to me, I’ll make sure it isn’t a prank, or anything. In fact, I’d prefer you sent it to me.” Jeremy said, slight worry in his voice. “I don’t want you messing up your own schedule, huh?”  
“Nah, it’s okay, I’m going to go anyway. Just clear my schedule for a week, maybe less, I’ll let you know.”  
“Ha! N-now, I know you want to, but you have a League Title you have to defend this week, three, in fact!”   
“Yeah, just have ‘em reschedule.” You said, grinning. If you were honest, making Jeremy squirm was what you lived for.  
He sighed for a long time, you could tell that he was kneading the bridge of his nose with his fingers, a tell-tale sign he was very annoyed, maybe pissed off. Jeremy was silent for a while, so much so that you checked if he had hung up, but he was still connected. You were just about to say something when he spoke up.  
“Look, kid, you're a pain in my ass, but you make me shit loads of money, so fine. Enjoy your island vacation or whatever the fuck your doing.” Jeremy snapped, hanging up afterwards, much to your shock.  
Jeremy was fun to aggravate, sure, but he had never spoken to you like that before. Your first instinct was to call him back and yell at him, but a sudden wave of exhaustion suddenly overcame you, and, before you knew it, you were off in dreamland.   
. . .  
The shrill alarm drove nails into your ears as it pulled you from the cotton comfort of the dream. You quickly turned it off, stretching as you squeezed the sleep from your eyes, getting up soon afterwards. Today was the day you were supposed to go to the Kanto Docks, right?  
After making your way to the counter and reading through the letter, you realized that, yeah, it was today. Getting dressed had never been harder, especially with Vaporeon giving you that look. You gulped, realizing that she wanted your dick more than you knew.   
“Sorry, girl, we’re taking a field trip today.” You said, slipping on socks as you sat to the side of her. “Later on.”  
“Vaporeon…” She whined, laying on her back and presenting herself.  
“Aww…” You said, chuckling and grinning, running a few fingers up her slit, making her tense up. You looked at the clock, realizing that it was pretty early in the morning, and it wasn’t like the letter had given you a specific time…  
You looked back to Vaporeon, smiling as you quickly rubbed her slit. Her legs began to shake as you wormed your finger inside of her slit, rubbing around the warm, wet hole as you thumbed her clit. She quickly took to moaning her name as pleasure rolled through her body, her front paws coming to rest on your arm as you worked on her. You picked up the pace, rubbing faster and faster, grinning as the little Pokemon began to pant, her legs shaking harder than ever before. It was a bit of a shame, but before you could pull your finger out and go down on her, you felt her contract around your digit, screaming her name as you fingered her through an orgasm.   
As she panted, you gently moved your finger in and out of her, relishing her squeaky moans, the way she bit her lower lip, everything about her as pleasure ran through her. You pulled your finger out of her, giving her clit a few more gentle rubs before looking down at her pleasured face, smiling warmly.   
“Va-Va-Vaporeon…” She panted as she looked up at you, her bright blue eyes relaying her thanks.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later.” You said, giving her a small kiss. She weakly kissed back before you recalled her, slipping her Pokeball onto your belt. You gave your finger a deep sniff as you slipped some flip flops on. It smelled like…  
Unbridled lust.  
It was a good smell.  
. . .  
The ride to the docks left a bit to be desired. Usually, you took a limo to any places you needed to go, but those had to be scheduled by your handler, Jeremy, and since he was being a pissy little bitch, you had to hail a taxi instead. The ride over, for the most part, was spent on your phone, occasionally sniffing the finger that had, just a while ago, been deep inside of your Vaporeon, and listening to music. There luckily wasn't much traffic, so you were able to get to the docks in an hour, however.  
Once you paid the driver you stretched your bones, looking around for V, or whatever they meant by transportation. There were quite a few workers around here, as well as their Pokemon, but none of them seemed to be what you would consider transportation. You were about to hail the same taxi driver when you felt a tugging on your pants.  
You looked down, immediately blushing when you saw Tyrogue, the same one you exposed yourself to, looking up at you. He didn’t really seem to want to talk to you, that blush on his face made it more than apparent, but after you followed him to a rather nice looking yacht, you realized that he was either V, or the transportation.  
“You… um…” You said, stopping before getting onto the yacht.  
“Tyro?” He called, looking behind him, a questioning look on his face.  
“You’re taking me to the Hall of Origins, right?” You asked.  
He nodded, avoiding eye contact with you before turning and walking onto the yacht. You followed soon after, impressed at the craftsmanship of this rather small, yet modern, yacht. After following Tyrogue to the cabin, you took a seat, trying not to look at him as he started this beauty up. You didn’t question how this Pokemon knew how to drive such a vessel, far from it, in fact. You were amazed that he could do something like this.  
As the boat went off into open waters, you took one last look at Kanto, your home off in the distance, and felt…  
Excited.  
. . .  
You didn’t say much to the Tyrogue as he brought you to this island. It just felt… weird, awkward, even the quick looks the Pokemon shot at you made you blush. Maybe doing what you did the other day was a bit of a mistake, but hey, he was the one ogling you bulge, not the other way around!   
Irregardless of who was at fault for the awkwardness, the calming blue of the ocean set you at ease and thoughts quickly formed, making you wonder what this Hall of Origins was. Was it just an actual hall, or a large building with a hall in it? Would it be like any challenge you’ve ever faced before? Most importantly, what was in it for you?  
“Tyrogue!” The Pokemon suddenly yelled, pointing to a far off bump in the horizon.  
“Are we there?” You ask, getting up and joining him by the wheel.  
“Rogue!” He said, the eagerness tangible on his voice.   
You looked down at him, grinning, but all you saw was a red blush on his face as he nervously looked up.  
“Hey, um…” You began, nervously scratching at your pants. “About yesterday… um…” He looked down at the ground, gulping. “I’m… uh… yeah…”  
This was bad.  
“Tyrogue?”   
“Well… you kind of interrupted me in the middle of something, but… how I acted was-wasn’t… wasn’t how I was supposed to. So… sorry.” You stammered, holding out your hand.  
“Rogue!” He replied, grinning and shaking it firmly.   
Once he had let go of your hand, you look back up at the island, which was slowly getting bigger and bigger as the boat neared. Nothing could be made out yet besides a tall, green mountain and even trying to see that, you had to squint. Reassuring yourself that your team was strong, you’d be able to do this, you sat back down, taking your phone out. There was no cell reception, which meant no news, music, or really anything else to do. You leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath and resigning yourself to just watching as the island grew before your eyes.  
. . .  
The Tyrogue expertly moored the yacht to a dock, jumping on and off the boat as he tied the stern, bow, and spring lines to posts, jumping on once more to let a small walkway down.   
You look back at him, waving goodbye as you made your way to what must have been the Hall of Origins. Tyrogue blushed once more, waving back before retreating into the cabin of the yacht. Now that you were alone on this island, you were tempted to release Luxray, only if it meant calming your nerves. It was scary, to be honest. What if this was all some game to get you killed? No doubt you had made some powerful enemies as you challenged region champion after region champion, so maybe the Pokemon League didn’t want the competition?  
That would be ridiculous, right?  
Well, there it was.   
The Hall of Origins wasn’t, in fact, a single hall, no, instead it resembled a cathedral; two large towers with pointed tips, a circle of exquisite metal work and stained glass between and beneath the two, two doors made out of dark, almost black wood with round studs that ran up every board that made up the door nailed in every few inches or so. The entire building was made out of hand-carved stone as gray as a gloomy day, however the time and the salt water from the ocean had taken its toll. It gave the Hall of Origins an almost worn down, ancient look to it; cracks caused by salt crystals spiderwebbed around the porous stone, large spots were chipped away, revealing the innards of the carved rock.   
You walked up the dark, slate stairs, looking up at the stained glass, but unable to see any design other than the reds, blues, and yellows that made it up. There were two large, cast iron knockers on either door, you decided to go for the right door, slamming it against the wood one, two, three times before taking a step back. After a minute or so of silence, you stepped forward again, knocking three more times. The Hall of Origins was a real place, this wasn’t a joke. Was it?  
Just before you made your mind up to go and knock three more times, you felt a tapping on your shoulder. Whirling around, you stared at the perpetrator, genuinely shocked.  
It was Victini, the Victory Pokemon, a Pokemon so rare that ancient drawings of it were the only known recording of it. Professors and scientists had debated for centuries if it was even a real Pokemon, and here it was, floating in front of you.  
“Wuh… what…” You murmured, looking at this grinning Pokemon.  
“Hello!” It suddenly said, causing you to cry out in shock and nearly fall over. As you leaned on the railing for dear life, Victini giggled. “You’re that Pokemon trainer, right? The one I invited?”  
“Y-... You’re V?” V for Victini?  
“Mhmm!” The Pokemon nodded, grinning.   
“How can Pokemon write letters though? W-wait, how can Pokemon even talk?” You asked, suddenly aware that you weren’t understanding this Pokemon, it was talking your tongue.  
“Oh, your language was easy to learn.” Victini said, giggling. “I just hung around in schools and other places until I got the hang of it.”  
“C-can all Pokemon speak?”  
“Maybe.” Victini said, shrugging. “I guess it depends on how much they want to. As for the latter, well, you’re not the first human I’ve met, y’know?”  
“O-oh, um… I guess not.” You stuttered out, attempting to control yourself.   
“But anyways, welcome! Welcome!” Victini said, holding their tiny hand out. You felt odd shaking such a small hand, unable to shake with more than your middle, index, and thumb, but the Pokemon seemed satisfied. “I suppose I should explain my challenge to you, but first, come in!”  
With that, the two dark doors swung inward, revealing a relatively broken, overgrown sanctuary. It seemed as if the only glass that was intact in this building was the stained glass above the entrance: all the other windows, which lined the walls, were broken. The reds, greens, blues and yellows gleamed in the sunlight as you walked further into the bowels of this building. Any pew that was in here was broken, overgrown with grass and moss, hell, the only thing that wasn’t on the ground or destroyed was the podium at the center, where no doubt a long dead bishop had given sermons to his equally dead congregation.   
“Why a church?” You asked as you followed behind the Victini.  
“Why not? It’s as good a place as any, besides, the main part of the Hall of Origins is behind those doors, anyway.” They said, pointing to two more large, dark doors behind the podium.   
“Uh-huh…” You said, stepping up onto the raised platform that held the podium. “So… the challenge?”  
“Oh! Right!” Victini said, laughing. “So the whole reason you’re here is because you impressed some pretty powerful Pokemon.”  
“Pokemon? I thoug…”  
“Nope, Pokemon. The Pokemon League has nothing to do with this.” Victini said, grinning. “Anywa-”  
“Were you also lying about the whole reward for winning, as well?” You suddenly snapped, frowning.  
“Eh? What?” Victini looked back, a bit shocked. “I never lied about anything! There might have been things I didn’t specify, like who’s running the show, but lying?”  
“Okay, fine, then who's running the show?” You said, putting a heavy emphasis on the who in your sentence.  
“Oh, um… Well, I was the one who had discovered you, but bringing you to the island was mainly due to Mewtwo and Giratina.” Victini said, rubbing its chin.  
“What?” You stammered, your jaw nearly dropping.  
“Yeah! Those two were the ones that really wanted you here, but once Palkia and Reshiram got on board, that was what really cemented your arrival here.” Victini went on, causing your jaw to fall more and more. The Pokemon was just throwing out the names of some of the most powerful Pokemon out there like they were nothing.  
“A-are there any other Pokemon here? Dialga? Zeraora?”   
“Ha!” Victini snorted. “Dialga is on a bit of a time out, and Zeraora wishes he could be here. No, the only other Pokemon here are Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf. Those girls really wanted you here, like…” Victini’s eyes grew wide as they giggled. “really badly.”  
“What… what are you… what do you mean, what are you getting at?” You stammered, frowning.  
“O-oh, right! I still haven’t explained the challenge!” Victini said, slapping their forehead. “Well, I don’t know what it was, but around a month or two ago, everyone just started fucking their Pokemon like it was going out of style! So, naturally, some of us stronger Pokemon wanted… in… on the action, so I went out to look for someone that would… um…” Victini looked between the ground and your groin.   
“I was the one you chose?”  
“Well… yeah.” It said, looking up at you.   
“You spied on me?! In my own home?”   
“Y-yes…” Victini said, holding its arms together, blushing and looking down.   
You sighed before crossing your arms.  
“That’s a little fucked, but…” Again, a deep sigh as you collected your wits. “what’s the reward?”  
“Huh?”  
“What. Is. The. Reward?” You slowly asked, about to turn around and go if Victini offered you anything short of something amazing.  
“O-oh, well… we decided that the one you… please… the most… will stay with you.” Victini said, gulping nervously. “Please don’t go!”  
“...”  
“I’ll call Tyrogue.” Victini dejectedly said, floating past you towards the doors.   
“What is this challenge? Just fucking a couple Pokemon?”  
“Really?” Victini said, eyes lighting up as the Pokemon dashed back in front of you, even more so once they saw your grin. “A-ah, well, let me explain the rules, first!”  
“Go right ahead.”  
“Okay! Rule one! No clothing! Strip all that off right now!”  
“Really? You haven’t even explained th-”  
“Clothing off!” Victini sternly exclaimed.  
You frowned for a bit before complying, easily peeling your shirt off and tossing it onto the podium before your sandals, socks, pants and underwear followed. Once the two of you were equal in terms of clothing, you crossed your arms, frowning and tapping the cold floor.   
“Now?”  
“A-ah, um… yes, r-rule two should have come before rule one, but… it’s no Pokemon are allowed.” Victini gulped, trying their best not to glance down.  
“What about you?” You asked, grinning at the nervous Pokemon.  
“W-what?!”  
“Are… you a part of the challenge?” You slowly said, wondering just how pent up this Pokemon was.  
“A… um… n-no, only the ones I told you about.” Victini said, not stopping her gaze from looking at your groin.  
“Aww, are you sure?” You said, flexing your length a bit. Victini gulped, but quickly shook their head.  
“I am. Third rule is that you must satisfy all the challenges before you move on.” They finished up, suddenly looking back up at you. “But… um… thanks for offering. Whenever you wanna get started, just go through those doors. They’re open.”  
“You’re not coming with?” You asked, a bit sad. It was fun to torment Victini.  
“I… well, yeah, but more as an observer to make sure you fulfil rule three.”   
“Alright, well, let’s go!” You proclaim, stepping forward and opening the doors.  
“Right now!?” Victini said, grabbing and holding onto your shoulder as you moved into the odd room.  
“No time like the present to get my dick wet.” You say as you look around.  
Even though this room was inside of the cathedral, it appeared as if it wasn’t. The sky was out, sun shining above you, not a cloud in sight. There was grass all along the floor, cut in half by a small stream. Trees and shrubs littered the arena, the only sign that anyone had even been here since its making was a small dirt trail that led to the other set of doors, winding all around the meadow.   
“Where is this?”  
“This is where Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf will be for this part of the challenge.”  
“Any advice?”  
“T-to?”  
“To satisfy them. I mean, the basics I know, obviously, bu-”  
“Oh, yeah, just make sure that they all get off at the same time, it’s a little weird, but it’s some…” Victini made quick circles around its ear. “weird psychic thing.”  
And with that, Victini leapt off your shoulder, disappearing before your very eyes. One second they were there, the next, an odd blue, pink and yellow shimmering came from the sun. Right before your eyes came the three lake guardians, as clear as day. You suddenly realized that this wasn’t actually an illusion, wasn’t a game, this was real shit.  
“Wow… would you look at him?” Azelf said, floating close to your twitching member. “How big are you?” She said, looking up.  
“He’s seven and a half inches, obviously.” Uxie chimed in, but you wondered how she could have known that, since she never opened her eyes.  
You looked over at Mesprit, but she was just quivering, looking you all over with an unbelievable lust.   
“This is really happening, huh?” You said, looking down as Azelf prodded your cock, giggling when it throbbed.  
“Obviously.” Uxie might have rolled her eyes, if they were open.  
“What should we do!? What should we do!?” Mesprit exclaimed over and over again, looking at your length, almost drooling.  
“I’d say we need to get him hard first, wouldn’t you think, girls?” Azelf said, moving closer to you.  
You moaned as she slipped under your length, taking it all in her mouth in one motion, giving it a few gentle, warm sucks before she left your slowly growing member. Uxie was next, generously taking your tip in her mouth, running her tongue all around it as she gave tight sucks, but again, left rather quickly. Mesprit smashed into your waist, causing you to fall over with a cry before consuming your cock, rapidly bobbing her head up and down your length as you recovered from the fall.  
It didn’t take long for you to put a hand on her head, beginning to grunt and push her warm mouth down on your growing length as Uxie and Azelf made their way down to your balls, licking and sucking on them. Once you were as hard as a rock, Uxie pulled Mesprit off your cock, taking your tip in her mouth as Azelf began licking and worshipping your length, the last of the triplets dejectedly sucking on your balls. You couldn’t help but begin to groan as Uxie’s tongue circled around your throbbing tip, but no matter how much you wanted to, she wouldn’t let you push down. All you could do is moan as she licked and sucked. Their three warm, wet little tongues made you see stars as they worked their way over you. Uxie was suddenly booted off of you, Azelf taking her place. Mesprit leapt at the opportunity and began to lick up your length as Azelf took your cock in her mouth, sucking much further down than Uxie did. The golden Pokemon resigned herself to your balls, taking one in and giving it a few rolls around in her mouth, working all around the tender skin with her tongue. Azelf occasionally bumped into Mesprit as she sucked your length, causing her to frown, the annoyance making her do so even harder.   
Azelf was much more generous than her sister, allowing you to push down on her head, but not enough to make her gag. Apparently, even some legendary Pokemon couldn’t take you in completely. Every few pushes, Azelf would give an honest try to go deeper down your cock, but she always ended up gagging, almost pulling off of your length. You wanted to say some words of encouragement, but between the ministrations of these three Pokemon, you were left speechless. You tried to not think about how much cum you’d shoot into these ladies mouths, but as their tongues made you theirs, you couldn’t help it.  
Suddenly, Azelf was bucked off of your cock and Mesprit quickly dove down on it with an uncharacteristically loud roar, slamming it deep into her throat. She didn’t stop until she was pressed tightly against your groin, her tongue wiggling on your base as she sucked hard. Azelf tried to say something, but Uxie pulled away from your balls and held her back, whispering a word or two into whatever she heard out of, but it didn’t matter. Mesprit was so eager for this and, ever since this morning when you had fingered your little Vaporeon, you had been extremely horny. You grabbed her head, quickly slamming your length in and out of her mouth, grunting loudly as she sucked hard.   
With a loud, fierce moan, you began to feel the cum shoot out of your cock and deep into Mesprit’s stomach, making her squeal with delight. She sucked harder, forcing more and more of your seed out of your dick until she was satisfied, which, luckily, happened to be right when your orgasm slowly left your body. You gently let go of her, moaning as your length slipped out of her mouth, wetly slapping your chest, one last spurt of that white stuff dribbling out of it.   
“Fuck…” You murmured, feeling almost lightheaded. You tried to get up, but weakness took your legs, making you believe that it was a good idea to sit down.   
Uxie and Azelf were muttering to themselves as Mesprit panted on the ground, a small strand of cum on her cheek. You wondered if this was it, if you had really just failed the challenge, but, to your amazement, you felt yourself getting hard again. Frowning, you looked down to see your prick glistening and throbbing in the open air.   
“That’s new.”  
You poked it, but it didn’t feel any different. Chalking it up to a severely fast second wind, you rose to your knees, beckoning the two Pokemon over as you grabbed Mesprit, moving her close to your cock. Her eyes grew huge as a wide grin appeared on her face as the other two joined you.  
“Uxie, c’mere.” You said, laying her down on Mesprit. Azelf got the message, and you laid her gently onto Uxie, gently pressing down on this Legendary Pokemon sandwich before rubbing your cock on all three of their small, wet slits.   
You look down at the three Pokemon, each of which expectantly awaiting your length inside of them, grinning as you realized how lucky you were. It was hard to decide who to fuck first; Mesprit would definitely enjoy it more than the other two, but Uxie and Azelf didn’t taste of your cum as Mesprit did. You enjoyed their nervous shivers as you trailed your tip on their slits before deciding on Uxie, who just so happened to be the one your cock was on.   
She cried out in amazement as you began to rock back and forth into her wet, extremely tight hole, her moans causing the other two Pokemon to drip with anticipation. As you buried your member inside of her, you gently began to rub Azelf’s clit, grinning as she squirmed at your touch. After a few more hard, slow thrusts, you pulled out of Uxie, grabbing your length and moving it to Azelf. A few firm pushes against her slit, but nothing came of it. You looked at her, the nervousness in her eyes telling you everything.  
“Is this your first time?” You asked, gently stroking the side of her head. She nodded, leaning into your hand. “We’ll come back for you, how about I just keep rubbing? Maybe try out a finger?”  
Azelf nodded again, blushing hard, turning a brighter shade of pink than Mesprit was. You moved down to Mesprit, easily pushing into her tight, oddly textured pussy, beginning to rub Azelf, as well as Uxie. It took a lot not to focus on Mesprit’s hole as it seemed to wind around your cock, somehow almost pulling and milking your tip. She screamed in delight, holding onto Uxie as tight as she could as you fucked her, and you would occasionally look at Azelf who, aside from squirming in delight, also looked a bit hesitant whenever a passionate shriek came from Mesprit. After a few more hard thrusts into the squealing Pokemon, you pulled out and immediately crammed yourself into Uxie, rubbing Azelf a little harder. After a few more good rubs, you gently prodded your pinky finger in, causing her to shout her name, trembling and panting as you slid up to the very first joint. It was only your smallest finger, yet it was seemingly more than enough for her.  
Reaching down, you prod a couple of fingers into Mesprit, who instantly took to moaning and bucking her hips, taking more and more of them in. Uxie began to shake, apparently dangerously close to an orgasm, so you pulled out, bringing your cock back down to Mesprit as you pulled your fingers out of her. You teased Uxie, rubbing her cunt quickly, harshly, causing her to throw her head back - almost hitting Mesprit in the process - and pant, before you’d stop, grinning at her quivering legs as they shook. You looked at Azelf, who, even though she was squirming and moaning just as loud as her sisters, looked nervous.  
“It’s okay,” You whispered into her, gently stroking her cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
“I-I think…” She shuddered, “I want you in me…”  
“Are you sure?” You asked, placing the hand you had been using to finger her on her chest. She nodded.  
With that, you pulled your cock out of Mesprit, who groaned in misery, and gently picked Azelf up off the two quivering Pokemon. Uxie and Mesprit rose up, their juices dripping down their legs and pattering onto the ground as you gently laid back, leading Azelf to your throbbing, soaked member. You pressed her into your tip, shivering at the tightness before looking at her.  
“Last chance, Azelf.” Uxie said, a hand on her triplet’s shoulder.  
“It’s nothing to be scared of!” Mesprit chimed in, floating behind her, looking down at your cock pressed against her slit.   
Visibly shaking, Azelf shook her head, gulping as you led her down your length mere centimeters at a time. As you pushed in, her sisters helped her, gently pushing her shoulders, pressing her further and further onto your cock as she moaned. You felt a little lightheaded as she was worked down your length; without a doubt, no other Pokemon, no matter how small, would be this tight. Odd ribs in her pussy spiraled around your cock, making it seem like she was rotating around your member as she was pushed down, and it made your head spin. Azelf began to moan in a high-pitched, pained voice as she finally met your groin, straddling your cock as a strand of drool ran down her mouth. With hands on her waist, you began to lift and push her gently on and off your cock as Mesprit and Uxie came towards your face.  
In a matter of seconds, they presented their dripping genitalia, timidly floating by your face as you gently fucked their sister. As much as you wanted to please Uxie, who, to be honest, intimidated you, it was only fair that you start to eat Mesprit out, as Uxie was the first to be fucked. Mesprit wasted no time, hugging your face and grinding against your mouth. You took a hand off of Azelf, whose hand tried to tug yours back on her, and gently corralled Uxie onto the crutch of your elbow, beginning to rub her clit, which was a bit hard because your face was a little preoccupied with a horny Pokemon, but you managed.   
Mesprit suddenly slowed down, the grinding on your face getting much slower as she physically shook, gasping for air, and you suddenly realized that she was in the midst of an orgasm. Uxie was, surprisingly, soon to follow, crying her name out as you picked the pace up, rubbing faster and faster. You gently laid the two Pokemon by each other, looking back down at Azelf, whose eyes were tightly screwed shut, small strands of sweat running down her face as she quivered. You grabbed her hand, causing her to suddenly open her eyes, looking at you inquisitively.   
“Let’s do this together.” You said as you ran your hands down her body and to her waist.  
Azelf nodded, holding onto your hands as you began to fuck her. She cried out loudly, sobbing in pleasure as you drove her down on your rod, already feeling lightheaded. It had felt awesome when you had been finishing off Mesprit and Uxie, but now that you could actually focus on Azelf, fuck was it amazing. Every throb into her tight little pussy made her stomach bulge, the wet slapping of skin on skin as you humped into her, every cute little moan and whimper Azelf made drove you off the deep end.  
And then she came.  
Her walls contracted around you, making it nearly impossible to slide her up or down your cock as she screamed her name, throwing her head back in sheer bliss. You didn’t last much longer than she did, the cum flying out of your cock as you were hit with one of the most intense orgasms you had ever experienced. The bulge on her stomach seemed to grow ever so slightly as cum filled her to the brim, spraying out of her slit and splattering on the ground.  
With one final huff, Azelf grew limp in your arms, and you rested her on your stomach, the orgasmic contractions she was still experiencing forcing your cock out with a wet pop. Warm liquid ran down your pelvis, looking down you found it to be a mixture of blood and cum, which grossed you out a bit, but wasn’t surprising. You took Azelf in your hands, giving her a small kiss before letting her lay by her sisters, which had somehow fallen asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.   
With a shaky resolution, you waited until your legs didn’t feel like jelly before standing to your feet. You slowly made your way over to a river, scooping some of the abnormally warm water onto your groin, shivering as you washed away the bloody semen, before washing your face and hands off as well. They had been getting a bit sticky.   
After ladling a few handfuls of water into your mouth, you got up again, making your way to the two doors, taking one last look back at the Legendary Lake Trio, all of which were cuddling in each other’s arms. With a grunt, you swing the doors open, that fear that you hadn’t passed the test going away as they opened. Once you took a step inside of the room, you realized that something was going on, as this room was wide and open, a vast, sandy desert stretching out for as far as the eye could see. The only thing that stood between you and the two large, black doors, were sand dunes and a rather expectant, horny Reshiram.  
As you stepped in, the doors closed behind you, and there was Victini, suddenly on your shoulders again.  
“Hey, pal, good job with those three!” Victini said, chuckling. “That was… certainly something. Now, Reshy over there might be the most dangerous Pokemon to fuck.”  
“More so than Giratina?” You ask, gulping as you wondered how you would please a being who revealed in sending people to the Distortion World.  
“Well, as long as you don’t piss Giratina off, I doubt she’d be much trouble. Reshiram, however, tends to… well, ignite when she’s being pleasured.”  
“What the fuck?” You asked, suddenly looking over at the white Pokemon in the distance.  
“Just her tail!” Victini clarified, laughing. “Just… be careful, okay? So far you’ve impressed the higher ups.”  
“Great.” You said as Victini floated off of you, turning invisible again.   
While you didn’t really like the ideas of voyeurs, either visible, or invisible, Victini might have been an exception, since it was kinda cute. It? He? She?  
You’d have to check once you passed this trial, if you passed this trial. Fire tail, huh?  
By the time you made your way over to Reshiram, a thick sheen of sweat was coating your body, but as you looked at the large, white dragon, you suddenly shivered. Reshiram was leaning on her side, gently playing with her large slit as her fierce blue eyes gazed upon your sweaty, naked form.   
Reshiram left her slit, a strand of excitement coming up with her claw, which she stuck in her mouth, sucking it off before motioning towards her slit with the same claw. You wondered if she could speak, but it wasn’t that big of a deal, you still made your way between her legs, looking at her dripping wet slit. Had she also watched you have your way with the three Pokemon triplets? Reshiram was easily twice as big as a normal human, so it only made sense that her slit was just as big. You timidly ran your tongue up her to her cunt, getting a taste for her warm, smoky, saltiness. There was a deep, mellow noise that came from her chest, and you quickly realized that she had really liked what you had just done, so you began to clean her, lapping at her, swallowing all of her moisture, dipping your tongue into her and feeling around the hot inside before coming up for air, swallowing your prize. The talons on her paws began to clench at the ground and the air as you gave hard, firm sucks on her clit, prodding most of your hand into her slit.  
You made it up to your wrist before Reshiram let out a cry, a deep, sensual moan of her name as your tongue traced around her cunt, your hand moving in and out of her. It was starting to get a bit hotter, you were sweating a lot, and quickly found the culprit. Her tail was a fiery red, the sound of wind whipping through flames beginning to surround you.  
“Hey, don’t burn me to death before I finish…” You said, looking over at her before going back to her clit, giving it a few sweet, tender kisses before sucking on it.   
Reshiram said her name before moving her tail further away from you, seemingly agreeing with your wish. It made it a lot more comfortable as you worked on her, occasionally licking your hand clean of her wetness before you pressed it into her again. You reach up to her asshole, gently tickling around the pink lump, causing the Pokemon to tense up, squeezing your hand harshly. Apparently, that spot made her a bit nervous, so of course you occasionally teased her by running a finger around the sensitive zone.  
You kept up the sensual assault on her clit for a few more licks before pulling away, beginning to lick up her slit. As you licked her, even licking into her, you rubbed that marble sized organ, causing Reshiram to deeply groan her name. After a few more long, hard licks on her, you felt a heavy force push your face against her cunt, forcing you to lick. When you got the chance to look back, you saw that she was pressing you against herself, biting her lip and nervously looking down at you. Was she really getting off as much as she looked?  
With an ear splitting roar, you were smashed against her pulsing groin, your tongue being pressed against her salty, smoky flavor as she brought herself to an orgasm. She softly roared as she shook, giving one last push before letting go, but you stayed on her, licking and sucking her clit as you breathed heavily through your nose, getting the much needed oxygen into your lungs. Reshiram began to squirm, her tail strongly glowing as you kept at it, roaring softly as your tongue made her see stars. You were content with licking and sucking until the end of time, but it was Reshiram, gently pushing you away, that made you stop.   
She panted, her slit quivering as you watched her, grinning, but you weren’t done with her just yet. Your prick had, at this point, become painfully hard, and was begging for release, even after the threesome you had maybe fifteen minutes ago. That feeling in your chest had just come up; you needed to get off on something, and, hell, there was a big, inviting pussy just waiting for you.  
You stepped forward, ducking under her powerful, soft thigh, and began to rub your cock on her slit. Your tip easily slipped in, causing you to moan softly, the sudden lust you felt in your chest making you push the rest of your length in, slamming against her waist with a grunt as fire swirled around your mast. Reshiram might not have been as tight as Azelf, but fuck was she wet, and very, very strong. Her walls contracted around your cock as you fucked her, squeezing it tightly. You angled yourself so that, with each thrust, your wet, hot member rubbed against her clit and with that, Reshiram began to moan in pleasure. You leaned against her thigh, fucking her quickly as your tip poked and prodded further and further in, moaning softly as the precum and the juices from Reshiram made wet plaps each time you pushed in. She groaned loudly, moving her clawed hand to your rear and beginning to harshly push you into her. You cried out in bliss as she shoved you inside of her, the feeling of her cunt rubbing against your length and the shivers of bliss that followed from said rubs.   
The fire on her tail began to heat up again, the wind from it causing the sand to be blown away as she pushed you harder and faster into her. From how hard she seemed to be shaking, you guessed she was close to yet another orgasm, and from the feeling of your knees growing week, you knew you were too.   
Just as you were on the precipice of an orgasm, just as your tip throbbed harder than before, Reshiram roared yet again, her tail now blasting fire out of it at insane speeds. You screamed in terror as you ejaculated, trying to escape from the fire. It warmed up considerably, but Reshiram kept you firm in her hole as the two of you shared an orgasm. The ropes of cum that were shot into her couldn’t be felt as you shook for dear life, the pleasure a mere afterthought. Finally, Reshiram let you go and you collapsed, falling to the ground, a thick rope of cum spraying up and onto your chest as you recovered.  
The two of you stayed like this for a considerable amount of time, Reshiram too pleased to move, you too scared to. You got on your elbows, squinting over at the Pokemon’s leaking slit, a bit confused as to how you had shot so much cum into her. It dripped out of her in three streams, plattering onto her thigh with wet drops. That, combined with the fat strand of cum that was on your chest, it was, in your opinion, the most you had ever seen yourself shoot.  
You looked behind Reshiram and gulped, seeing the devastation that had frightened you so much. Reshiram had glassed the sand behind her, leaving black, foul smelling clumps that all led to her tail which had lost its glow at this point. With a grunt, you rose to your feet, walking over to her head and smiling.  
“Did…”  
You didn’t even finish before she nodded, smiling a regal, majestic smile even though she was full of your cum. She lazily pointed to the doors before collapsing on the sand, breathing slowly, blissfully. Wasting no time, you made your way to the doors, even though the sand was so hot that it hurt to walk on. A familiar weight was on your shoulder as you opened them, Victini was back.  
“Hello Victini.” You said, smiling as the sandy desert was locked behind you. The room now wasn’t as much of a room as it was an open expanse of stars, galaxies, and celestial formations. Upon first glance, you were in the vacuum of space, but your blood wasn’t boiling, you weren’t freezing to death, you were living and breathing. You looked down, seeing odd blue shimmering light about three or four inches around your feet, each time you lifted or stepped down, the light was always there.   
“Where the fuck am I?” You asked, looking back at Victini.  
“Oh, the open expanse of space, silly!” Victini said, grinning. “Three-million, six-hundred-ninety-three-thousand, one-hundred-and-eleven lightyears from your planet.”  
You gulped.  
“Don’t worry!” They said, breaking out in uproarious laughter. “You’re safe, if you wanna give up now, I think I can talk Palkia out of sex with you.”  
Everything you knew, an impossible distance away. Your Pokemon. Family. P  
The Pokemon League. Everything. Gone.  
“I just have to satisfy Palkia, and I proceed, right?” You ask, looking frantically up at Victini.  
“Yup! Although, I should warn you that Palkia is kind of picky.”  
“What do you mean!?”  
“Just… easy, alright?” Victini said, frowning. “If she judges you worthy, you’ll have a hell of a time, if not well…” A shrug. “She loves it when those she deems unworthy lick her.”  
“O-okay…” You said, nervously looking around for her. “Where is she?”  
There was nothing but silence, and you looked all around, but Victini was gone, the dickhead. With an exasperated groan, you walk forward into the open void of space, hardly even paying attention to your surroundings. All you were focused on was finding Palkia, the third challenger. The more you thought about it, the more you realized just how similar this was to the Pokemon League; four tough individuals you have to get through before facing the champion. This league, however, was especially delightful.   
An odd growling, almost clicking noise made your blood run cold, goosebumps sending shivers down your spine as the noise reached its zenith. A gigantic Pokemon floated around you, looking you all over. This was, of course, Palkia; her glowing red and black eyes were a sharp contrast to that white and purple body of hers. The orbs on either side of her shoulders were glowing a faint yellow as she moved, but stopped their shimmering once she rose to her full height in front of you. As you strained your neck to look up at her, things started to grow on your body. It felt like someone was tugging on your cock, but when you looked down, you were horrified to see that your length was at least twice as big, if not bigger, than it should have been.   
“What the fuck?” You asked, looking at your enormous member in disbelief. You look up at Palkia, suddenly seeing a hungry look in her eyes.  
“As the fire rodent said, I am picky.” Palkia said, her voice seemingly consisting of thousands. “And I have chosen you.”  
“You did this?” You asked, slightly nervous. You were worried that getting an erection might draw all the blood from your body and kill you.   
“Indeed, so far your performance has been more than impressive.”  
“And this is my reward?” You asked, looking back down. Having a big dick was delightful, sure, you could put everyone in the locker room to shame, but hell one this big was more of a disability than anything else!  
“You’ll be back to normal once I’m finished with you.” Palkia said, suddenly taking you in her arms, carefully lifting you up.  
You whimpered as she opened her mouth and led your cock inside of it, but the whimpers soon turned to excited moans and grunts. Palkia, being the Spatial Pokemon, wasn’t restricted to her biology in any sense of the word; one second, her tongue was rough like a Mewoths, the next, it was hundreds upon thousands of tendrils that wrapped around your enormous member, pulling and milking any flaccidity away. Every time she sucked your cock you couldn’t help but moan, wondering what was next. Spiraled ribs of flesh, somewhat like Azelf’s broken-in slit. Smooth, wet, soft. Differing chambers that your tip poked into each time she bobbed her head on your mast.   
“Stick your arm out.” You heard a voice command. It wasn’t Palkia, as her mouth was currently bobbing on and off your waist, but you obeyed nevertheless.  
A shimmering portal appeared, quickly swallowing up your arm to your shoulder and at the same time, you felt something press against your asshole. Your cock throbbed as Palkia spread your ass, and you knew what she wanted you to do. With a grunt, you easily pushed your middle finger deep inside of your own asshole, surprised at the lack of pain you felt.  
You chalked it up to Palkia and her powers, beginning to rub your own prostate as she sucked harder, faster, on your length. With each press, each gentle graze of that tender organ in your rear, your cock throbbed hard, each pulse sending a glob of precum out and into Palkia’s throat. You already felt close to shooting your load inside of her mouth, and as you rubbed yourself, as those tendrils, that rough or soft tongue, those hidden chambers, you dared to reach over and place your hand on her head.   
A soft growling from Palkia warned you, but it wasn’t enough for you to decide to take your hand off of her. You rubbed your prostate faster, throbbing heavily as she sucked. With a final, powerful grunt, you began to cum, shooting strand after strand of cum inside of her throat. The orgasm was a bit unexpected, you had expected to last a bit longer, but there was just something about her mouth that pulled the cum from your groin. She kept sucking as you finished, relishing your squirming as you tried and failed to break yourself from her grip. Palkia ultimately afforded you a smidge of pity, pulling off of your imposing length, giving one last lick to your engorged tip before setting you down, pulling your arm out of the portal and closing it soon after.  
“Human seed is…” She shivered, looking down at you and grinning. “a guilty pleasure.”  
“Glad to be of service!” You replied, shivering as your erect length nearly touched the top of your knees. Even though it was much bigger than any cock you had ever seen, it certainly didn’t feel like it. Even when you picked it up in your hands, it still felt like it was a little over seven inches long.   
“Enjoying it?” Palkia asked as she sat down, spreading her legs open wide.  
“Why is it so light?” You asked, letting it fall against your knees with a wet plap. “A-and yes, I am.”  
“I am glad to hear.” Palkia said, toying with her purple slit as she lustfully gazed at you. “All I did was change the size of your member, not the weight. Now come.”  
You gulped, nodding as you walked over. Palkia laid down and you straddled her tail, scooching up until you were pressing against her wetness. Without hesitation, you walked yourself inside of her, all the way up to her groin before you stopped, shivering at just how well she fit on your large cock. Palkia moaned loudly as you pressed against her, and you quickly joined her as you began to softly rock back and forth on in her. She might have been two or even three times taller than you, but as you fucked her, the soft quivering moans she occasionally let slip from her throat made you feel just as big.   
You couldn’t get enough of this pussy, beginning to hammer away at it as you reached down, rubbing her small clit. It was much like fucking Reshiram, but your member was able to stretch her out, able to make her moan without touching that sensitive bundle of nerves. Now that you were, however, massaging her as well as roughly fucking her, Palkia didn’t bother holding back her screams of bliss. Her legs shook as your enormous length rammed into her, wet slapping noises as your balls smacked into her tail filling the quiet space around the two of you.   
Each thrust had brought you closer to yet another sweet orgasm, but you didn’t even try to stop it. As soon as you felt close, you sped your thrusts up, smashing into her slit with fervor, your balls tingling, your cock throbbing. With a loud, blissful groan, you felt your seed spray out, Palkia’s slit growing warm as your cum flowed out and down her tail. When your thrusts plateaued, you looked up, seeing the disappointed face of the Pokemon you were trying to impress.  
“I-I’m just getting started.” You nervously said, rubbing her clit again, beginning to fuck her.  
Palkia nodded and laid her head back again, soft moans beginning to escape again as you picked up the pace. If you ever wanted to get this Pokemon off, you’d have to fight through this overwhelming pleasure you felt each time you thrusted in. It was a good thing that you were straddling her tail, because you didn’t think that you’d be able to support yourself as you fucked her. Your thumb grew a little sore so you quickly switched, causing her to clench up as a spike of pleasure drove itself in. As your thumb recovered, you rammed into her, your cock begging to be taken out, but you knew what you had to do.   
You began to massage her clit with both thumbs as you humped her pulsing slit, your smile growing wider and wider as Palkia panted harder. At first, you only ran each thumb up her clit before quickly following it with the other one. Once you believed she grew bored, you pressed down and traced circles around it as you slid in and out of her. Palkia quickly began to whimper, and it was oddly satisfying having such a large, powerful Pokemon making such noises because of your efforts.   
Before you even knew what had happened, Palkia grabbed your rear, pressing you into her as she screamed in bliss. It was reminiscent of your time spent with Reshiram, but a lot less dangerous. Her slit wildly contracted around your length as she came, moaning her name loudly as she shook. You were content with being used by this Pokemon, only rubbing her cunt harder and harder as she experienced what must have been one hell of an orgasm.  
As her panting slowly died down, you felt your cock begin to shrink. It felt like you were pulling your member out of her, but you weren’t moving. Once it stopped, Palkia let go, allowing you to fall back, your throbbing cock quickly growing flaccid and, thankfully, back to its normal length. You looked over at Palkia, who was looking over at you, a disinterested haze spread over her face.  
“Alright, human. You’ve impressed me. You may go on.” She said, flicking a door into existence. “Be warned, you’ll have to work hard to impress the next Pokemon.”  
“Noted.” You said, quickly sliding off of her and standing to your feet.   
The last thing you wanted to do was annoy this Pokemon any more than you had to, and you quickly opened the doors, stepping in and closing them behind you just as quickly. You turned, looking into this room, and your heart nearly froze.   
You knew that the next Pokemon you’d be facing is Giratina, but what you didn’t expect was that it would take place in the Distortion World.

To be continued

. . .  
Thank you for reading!  
If you enjoyed the story and want to read works as they’re being written, offer suggestions for future stories, or just talk to people who like Pokemon as much as you or I do, you can join my Discord! Code’s down below.   
rFFBBm5


	21. Arcanine x Ninetales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Female Pokemon

“Mother fuc-!” The trainer stopped himself short as he recalled Arcanine, taking a deep, angry breath as he approached a much younger Pokemon trainer.   
He wondered what he did wrong as he forked over the three-hundred or so Pokebucks, why he had lost a fight against this literal kid. It wasn’t because of a type disadvantage or underleveled Pokemon. It wasn’t due to any incompetence on his part, no, the blame fell squarely, solely, on Ninetales and Arcanine.   
From the moment this double battle had started, the two of them had done nothing but, seemingly, fight against each other. Between nips at the fur on Arcanine’s hind legs perpetrated by Ninetales, or the occasional Flamethrower that got a bit too close to the Ice/Fairy type, they had been the reason he had lost the battle.  
And he was done with it.  
The trainer was fed up with those two. Neither one of them wanted to get along with the other one. It had been fine at first, the playful nips that weren’t well received by Arcanine did not interfere with battles. The deep, menacing growls that were directed at Ninetales, but sent shivers down his spine, hadn’t made either one lose focus in a battle or gym. But now, now he was losing money, respect, and time because of the two.  
After he spritzed the two of them over with a Revive and a Hyper Potion, the trainer commanded them to sit down. Again, Ninetales tried to cause a bit of trouble, but a stern warning from him stopped her real fast.  
“What the fuck was that back there?” He said, frowning. Both of the Pokemon immediately understood just how deep the water that they were currently in was, and neither one of them made another move at each other, let alone say a word to the trainer. “Do you two have anything to say for yourselves? For the bullshit you two pulled back there?”  
There was naught but silence from the remorseful, repentant looking Pokemon. The trainer put his hands on his furrowed brow, taking a deep, almost shaky breath before looking back at them.  
“You two need to get your shit together. I can’t have Pokemon on my team that fight each other like you two do. I can’t.” He said, shrugging. “I’m going… I’m going somewhere to cool off. You two get your act together, get along, or I’m putting the both of you in a daycare.” Ninetales whimpered, but the trainer cut her off with a grunt. “I don’t want to hear it, and I’ll only repeat myself once. Get. It. Together.”  
With that, he left them.  
He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere away from the two of those Pokemon would be good. The last thing he needed was to deal with them, hell, even looking at them pissed him off. There was a sauna maybe ten or so minutes away from where he was now, maybe he’d go there, sweat the bullshit out, then come back for them. And if they weren’t back when he came for them, well, as far as he was concerned, it would save him the trouble of putting them in the daycare.   
. . .  
“This is… all your fault, you know?” Arcanine said coldly, glancing over at Ninetales.  
“My fault?!” She snorted, rolling her icy blue eyes. “Keep telling yourself that.”  
“I will! If you would just… knock it off, we wouldn’t be in this situation! He’d be back with us, we would have won that battle!”  
“Me? Knock it off?! What about you?!” Ninetales retorted, frowning at him.   
“What about me!?” Arcanine exasperatedly moaned. “I’ve done nothing to you! From the moment he adopted you, all you’ve been is trouble!”  
“Oh, is that what I’ve been to you and him? Trouble?”  
“Yes!” Arcanine half shouted, half laughed.  
“You’re a… you…” Ninetales snarled before collecting herself. “You, Arcanine, are an unreceptive, blunt, idiotic, socially-inept mouth-breather!”  
“And you’re just an ass-”  
“No! Shut the fuck up and listen for once in your fucking life!” Ninetales nearly screamed, which indeed shut Arcanine up. Ninetales panted for a few seconds as she glared at him. “I don’t know if those balls back there actually work, I just assume they don’t, because the amount of times I’ve tried to get you to fuck me has just been…” She shook her head. “Ridiculous.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me!” Ninetales snarled, her voice venomous and icy. “Do you even know what it’s like to be in heat and around such a gigantic Pokemon like yourself, only to constantly be rejected? To spend more time with the root of a tree than an actual dick?”  
“You want to fuck me? You want me to fuck you?” Arcanine said, a look of distaste washing over his face.  
“Is it that… fucking… obvious?” Ninetales said, frowning.  
“And… instead of just asking, you’ve just been an asshole for as long as I can remember?”  
“No, Arcanine. I haven’t been an asshole, I’ve been trying to get your attention. Your cock’s attention. It’s how Pokemon like us form some semblance of a relationship before we fuck.”  
“You do realize I’m not a Ninetales, right? I don’t find that hot, I find it fucking annoying.” Arcanine explained, shaking his head. “Besides, you’re not my type.”  
“When has type matchups ever mattered?” Ninetales asked, frowning.  
“N-no, not like that.” Arcanine said, blushing. “It’s just… I’m uh…”  
“What?” Ninetales pushed after a few moments of silence.  
“I don’t really like female Pokemon whatsoever.” Arcanine bluntly said, looking at her in the eyes.   
“What-what do you mean? You’re a male…”  
“Who prefers the company of other males.” Arcanine cut her off.  
“W-what? Why?” Ninetales asked, frowning, looking at him in disbelief. “Is-is it me?”  
“N-no, not you, you dummy.” Arcanine said, grinning. “Just females in general.”  
“Why?”  
“I… um… well, I had…” He looked down at the ground, blushing. “I just don’t want to be with another female, alright?”  
“Why not!?” Ninetales whined, getting a bit closer to him.  
“Can we just drop it? I don’t want to fuck you, go find a root or something.” Arcanine replied, frowning.  
“I’ve never heard of a Pokemon who would want a males’ ass instead of what I have to offer.”   
“Well, you have now. Go away.”  
“Why don’t you like me? Don’t like this?”   
Ninetales laid on her back, presenting her slit to him. Arcanine’s eyes were instinctively drawn to her slit, causing him to gulp before he looked away, slightly disgusted.  
“It’s just… gross, alright? Please sit up…”  
Ninetales obeyed him, sitting beside him and rubbing against his strong, powerful legs. Arcanine was a bit hesitant as she rubbed, but didn’t send her away.  
“Can we be friends, then?” She asked, looking up. “I won’t be annoying anymore.”  
“Promise?”  
“I do.” Ninetales said, grinning.  
“Fine. I won’t be an asshole then.” Arcanine replied, taking a deep breath. “When do you think the trainer will be back?”  
“I don’t know. We have some time to kill until he does, though.”  
“What… what do you want to talk about?”Arcanine asked, looking down at her.  
“Hmm… maybe… why don’t you like females?”  
“I don’t want to fuck you!” Arcanine snarled, getting up and frowning at her.  
“And I didn’t ask you to!” She replied, returning the frown. “It’s just something I’m curious about. Now sit down.”  
Arcanine obeyed, but didn’t sit down next to her again. He took a deep breath before frowning and opening his eyes.  
“I don’t like females because… because the one time I fucked one, it was awful. Gross. Disgusting.”  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know!” Arcanine replied in a tone of voice that conveyed that he was just as confused as Ninetales was. “It was something I had been looking forward to for most of my time as a Growlithe. Mating with a female. But… well it wasn’t a Pokemon female that I did it with.”  
“A human?”  
Arcanine affirmatively growled, looking down at the ground.  
“I don’t know why she didn’t decide to capture me, but… it was maybe a few weeks before the trainer we have now caught me. I was pretty lost, and it was raining and dark and… just not a good situation to be in. There was a campsite I found, a human one. I went by the tent and said my name until someone looked out, and they took me in, dried me off, even fed me.  
“I would have been happy with just going to sleep next to them, but… the female had other plans.” Arcanine was silent for a while.  
“What happened next?” Ninetales asked, shifting closer to him.  
“Well, I guess she wanted me, because the next thing I knew her clothes were off and she was presenting her rear to me. I didn’t know any better so yeah, I mounted and fucked her, even knotted her with my little Growlithe cock. I figured that that was all she wanted but… well, once I pulled out she wasn’t done with me.  
“She just kept sucking and sucking my dick which… well, it didn’t really feel too good anymore after thirty or forty minutes. Once she was done, she held my dick behind my legs and rode me for I don’t even know how long. It hurt. A lot. But she didn’t care, she just kept at it for hours.  
“Once she was done with my… me… she stuffed my face in her cunt and made me lick and lick and lick and…” Arcanine shivered, that look of disgust on his face returning. “I spent a lot of time getting acquainted with her nasty snatch. I’ve never found pussies to be a beautiful thing, and even if she wasn’t as old as she was, I don’t think my opinion would have changed much. That’s why I don’t want to be with you.”  
“Arcanine, I’m sorry to hear that.” Ninetales said, looking up at him. “Really, I am, but I’m not her. I won’t make you do anything you won’t want to do if we-”  
“I don’t want to hear it, Ninetales.” Arcanine said, frowning. “Just shut up.”  
“C’mon, what’s the worst that can happen? An orgasm?”  
“Did you not just hear my story? Like, were you listening at all?!” He was starting to get mad.  
“I was, calm down. Just… just humor me this once?”  
“No.”   
“Look, I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen if you don’t.” Ninetales said, sighing in slight annoyance. “I’m going to go into heat, and I’m not going to be able to control myself around you. We’re going to get sent to the daycare. And then, we’re going to fuck each other’s brains out.”  
“N-no!” Arcanine said, frowning. “Even if we do, there’s no way I’m sticking my dick in you!”  
“...” Ninetales was silent for a second before grinning. “You’ve never been to a daycare, have you?”  
“I haven’t.” Arcanine agreed with her.  
“Oh boy…” Ninetales snickered. “Maybe I should just get us both sent there then, instead of just this one-time deal like I was offering.”  
“What… what do you mean?”   
“Daycare is a special hell, especially for female Pokemon, you know that?” Ninetales said. “Whatever they feed you there makes you hornier beyond belief.”  
“And how do you know this?” Arcanine asked, frowning.  
“Because, my dear, ignorant Arcanine, you’re not the only one with a tragic, cringy backstory.” Ninetales laughed. “Before the trainer we have now adopted me, the other trainer I was with, an ass named Henry, wanted me to give him a shiny Pokemon.”  
“A what now?”  
“It’s like… me, but a different color. Human’s really, really want them, and Henry wanted one so bad that he put me in the daycare with a Ditto to make sure I gave him one.”   
“How long did it take?” Arcanine asked.  
“I don’t know. After giving him five hundred or so eggs, Henry gave up, just gave me to a Pokemon adoption center and never came back.” Ninetales explained. “And then… well, you two came along.”  
“Is that true?”  
“Why would I lie about that?” Ninetales nearly snarled. “Yes, it’s true.”  
“I’m-”  
“Can it.” Ninetales said, frowning. “Now, I’m going to tell you how this is gonna be. You’re going to fuck me. If you don’t, I’m going to be an asshole, the biggest asshole this world has ever seen, and we’re going to be locked inside the daycare. Either way, I'm going to get what I want, but you have the decision to make. Just this once, or as many times as your biology demands until the trainer comes back for us? If he comes back for us.”  
Arcanine gulped, nervously shuddering a bit before looking at Ninetales. As much as he didn’t want to, as much as he hated even thinking about her in a sexual manner, she was right. The trainer was really mad at them, and he doubted that it would take much to set him off again. Arcanine could play the victim card, but the truth was that Ninetales got under his skin in a way nobody else could. It wouldn’t be long before the two of them were fighting again, and once they started up again, well… Arcanine was afraid of his body. She was right.  
A shiver ran through Arcanine’s entire body as he realized what he was going to do, and he began to shake.  
“H-hey, calm down!” Ninetales said, rubbing up against him. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”  
“I really don’t want to do this.” Arcanine whined, looking down at her.  
“And I am sorry, but I can’t control myself when I’m in heat.” Ninetales said, looking down at his sheathe and his large balls.  
Arcanine gulped, following her gaze and lifting his front paw so she could get a better look.  
“I… I’m a lot bigger than you, you know that, right?”  
“So?”  
“I might hurt you. I’ll probably hurt you.”  
“I’m not worried about that.” Ninetales said, smiling. Arcanine groaned a bit before finally accepting his fate.  
“What do you want me to do?” He dejectedly asked.  
“I’m glad you came around!” Ninetales said, grinning. “Just lie on your side.”  
Arcanine obeyed, first lying down before moving to his side. With the legs on the left side of his body in the air, his sheath hung as low as his balls did. Ninetales walked close to his groin, looking at it with glee. It was everything she could have hoped for; large, furry, orange balls, and a likewise big sheath, no doubt concealing something wonderful.   
She put a cold paw on his large ballsack, grinning when she felt him quiver, and gently played around with them for a bit. Even his sack warmed her paw up more than she would have thought, so Ninetales moved her way over to his sheath, gently rubbing that. Arcanine began to pant a bit heavier, looking down nervously as she did, and couldn’t stop his flaccid, pointed tip from poking out. Ninetales quickly went down on it, giving small, oddly wonderful, cool licks, causing him to grow more and more.   
Arcanine moaned as Ninetales managed to lick his cock to a complete erection, his knot the only thing inside of his stretched out sheath, but even that didn’t last long. With a gleeful moan, Ninetales stuck his length deep inside of her mouth, sucking on it hard and pulling, demanding his knot to come and join the party. Arcanine felt his sheathe slip down his knot very quickly, beginning to grow bigger as the seconds went on. Ninetales kept on sucking him off, her cold tongue running all along his length as she moved up and down him, bumping into his swollen knot each time she worked down him. Arcanine’s instincts took over, and he couldn’t stop himself from beginning to hump her mouth, which surprised Ninetales enough to pull off of him. She was going to tease him, say how she thought he wasn’t into her, but she thought better of it.   
Instead, Ninetales walked over to his face, bending downward and lifting her large, fluffy tail, presenting herself.  
“Alright hot stuff, you’re nice and hard, but you haven’t impressed me yet. Get me a little wet before you fuck me.” Ninetales said, shaking her hips.  
Arcanine grimaced, rolling over and looking at her slit. It wasn’t as bad as the first one he had ever seen, that was a given, but it was still just… ugly. Gross. Arcanine knew just what he would be getting into once he spread it open, but gave her a gentle, slightly disgusted lick. Ninetales moaned softly, she was apparently into it, so… good for her, Arcanine guessed.  
He licked again, this time going a bit deeper into her pussy, closing his eyes as his tongue worked into her, not wanting to see any more than he had to. There was another pleasured moan from Ninetales as his tongue traced up her.  
“Go faster…” She whined, shaking her hips.  
Arcanine grimaced, yet obeyed. He picked up his pace, lapping at her slit like he would a bowl of water. Female anatomy was alien to him, so Arcanine relied on her moans and grunts to find out what she liked the most. There was one specific spot closer to her belly that made her take a sharp breath in, and a quivering sigh out, so he focused on that, his large, wide tongue moving up it as fast as he could. She told him to continue, so he did, beginning to slowly lick up her slit, pausing at that sensitive bit and paying special attention to it before moving on. Ninetales slowly rubbed herself against his snout, but Arcanine growled softly, making her stop.  
He kept running his warm tongue along her slit, curiously poking in a couple of times to taste what a female was really like. Ninetales happened to taste much better than the sourness that the other female tasted of, no, she was much more reminiscent of fresh snowfall and ice. Not the worst taste, but still nothing he’d ever want to come back for. How long did it take to get her wet, anyway?  
He began to focus on her sensitive area, lapping hard at it, grinning at her squirms and gasps for air. It wasn’t too long after that when she stopped him, taking a few steps forward, leaving Arcanine licking the air for a few moments before he looked up.   
“Was… did I do something wrong?” He asked.  
“N-no, just… going… too quick…” She said between gasps for air.   
“But that’s what you wanted?”  
“N-... that’s right, you really don’t know much about females, don’t you?” She asked.  
“No?”  
“You were licking my clit pretty hard. It’s like… it’s very sensitive, like the tip of your cock but much smaller.”  
“O-oh, okay. What now?” Arcanine said, a little grossed out on the topic of her anatomy.  
“Why don’t you mount me?” Ninetales said, presenting her dripping slit to him yet again.  
“O-okay?”  
Arcanine walked forward, over Ninetales, feeling a little odd. There was a fire in his chest, and he felt… oddly right with a Pokemon under him like this, specifically, a female. He didn’t know why, but there was just something about this pose that made him feel… powerful.  
Arcanine angled his cock against a hole and took a few tentative pushes against it, immediately stopping once Ninetales cried out for him to.  
“Wrong hole!” She nearly screamed, the fear thick on her voice.  
“Which one is the right one?!” Arcanine retorted, feeling that anger welling up inside of him again. It wasn’t his fault her anatomy was so fucking confusing and gross.  
“Lower… yup… no, that’s still too high… oh, for the love of Arceus…”  
He felt Ninetales grind her rear against his tip, feeling it separate her slit and slide in an inch. Arcanine tensed up, shivering in fear, while Ninetales was the exact opposite. As she had sucked on his length, she realized that he would easily be the biggest male she would ever be with. His cock was easily able to fill her snout, even poking into her throat when she pressed against his knot. That large, almost scary knot that she hoped he wouldn’t try to ram into her, she didn’t know if she could take it in.   
As for now, she would enjoy herself, and worked down his length, bearing her fangs both in pleasure and in pain as he filled her up. Arcanine might not have been the longest when it came to his species, but what he lacked in length, he made up for in width. He easily filled her up, stretching her walls further than any Ditto ever could, and she wasn’t even half way down his rod yet. She was genuinely surprised when Arcanine started to hump into her, not knowing that his instincts were kicking in.   
Ninetales began to moan her name loudly as Arcanine fucked her, his thick cock sliding in and out of her wet slit, his knot kissing her pussy with each thrust. It wasn’t real easy to fuck her like this, though, so Arcanine found a rock nearby that would lift her up a bit and pulled out of her, much to her disappointment. Ninetales was just about to say something when Arcanine walked over to the rock, motioning for her to hop on.   
She obeyed, gracefully landing on the rock before presenting herself yet again. Arcanine jumped up a bit, his large, powerful paws on either side of her head, and walked himself back against her groin. Ninetales was, again, in charge of getting him in, but once his tip was in, she didn’t even need to work down his length again, he took over. It was much easier now, Arcanine realized, to fuck her, and he even set aside his typical disgust for female genitalia and was actually able to find pleasure from ramming his knot against her groin.   
Ninetales continued to moan, her snout pressed into her paws as his cock slid in and out of her. She had been right; Ditto paled in comparison. Each thrust into her made her see stars, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly as his balls smacked against her legs. She tried to raise her head up, but Arcanine quickly snarled, quickly sending her back down to her paws. Clearly, he was showing her who was boss, and it only made her wetter as he fucked her. Arcanine gave a few more hard pushes before slowing down, panting heavily. He lazily slid his cock in and out, not making much effort, but before Ninetales could say anything, Arcanine howled his name loudly, beginning to slam in and out of her.  
With each thrust her body moved up the rock, gravity pulling her back down as he slammed in again, right against his knot. It made Ninetales scream in both pain, feeling his knot bash against her waist, his balls following a moment later before he pulled out, repeating the process over and over again. He placed his paws over hers, and they easily covered them, quickly growing warm as he kept up his assault.   
Ninetales murmured her name in bliss as she was fucked, each hump in making her squeal in pleasure. His cock was so perfect, so warm, so thick and big, and he was fucking her hard like she liked, not slow or gently. She offered words of encouragement, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears, as nothing made Arcanine react. Nothing until she teased him just one time.   
Afterwards, she didn’t remember what she had said that set him off, but she would be able to feel it for weeks afterwards. Once whatever had triggered Arcanine had left her mouth, he snarled, walking forward just a bit more and fully using her own weight against her, slamming his knot deep inside of her. The first time caused Ninetales to shout in horrible pain, but he quickly pulled it out of her with a suck, forcing her to whimper as he continued this cycle of knotting and unknotting her. Each time his cock slammed deep inside of her, his knot was close to follow, forcing its way inside of her, stretching her out to her limits, before it was pulled out a second later.  
“S-stop!” Ninetales begged, her face flush with a cherry red blush.  
“Oh shut up, you wanted this, so we’re doing it my way.” Arcanine snarled as he roughly fucked her.   
Ninetales did indeed shut her mouth, but moaned loudly through her teeth as his knot continued to stretch her out. Arcanine roared his name as he pushed and pulled his throbbing erection out of her, hoping that she would have an orgasm soon, because if she wouldn’t, he definitely would. He didn’t know just how tight, just how good she actually felt, how wet. Her pussy might have been rather cold, but his member and the friction had warmed her up considerably, making it a rather enjoyable experience.   
He continued to beat her down with his knot, her slit now easily opening up for it whenever he pushed it in. It surprised them both and quickly made Ninetales cry out in absolute pleasure as it popped in and out. She started begging him to leave it in and thrust with it, but Arcanine was still driven by his instincts, ignoring her as he fucked deeply, harshly. With a quivering jaw, Ninetales realized just what a ride she was in for, and threw her head back, screaming her name in bliss. If she couldn’t get through to him, she didn’t know just how much longer she would be able to last. Each time she tried to talk to him, try to get him to slow down, she was ignored. Her objections soon fell away from her as she squirmed on his cock, beginning to gasp for air more and more as he continued to pop his knot in her. Her groin began to tingle, a wonderful, sparkly feeling that spread to her legs and paws, to the tips of her tails until she could take no more.  
Arcanine sensed what was going on and rammed his knot deep inside of her as she clenched around him, Ninetales grunting her name in such agonizing euphoria. He bit his tongue, frowning harshly, painfully as to keep himself from shooting his load right then and there. If he wanted to make a point, he couldn’t do it if Ninetales had this to hold over his head, but it was hard not to cum. She squeezed so hard against him, her warm, wet slit contracting every few seconds as she moaned her name loudly. He held firm, focusing on anything else.  
After what was an unreasonable amount of time, Arcanine looked down, seeing that Ninetales was panting, her tongue rolled out and moving with her pleasured, post-orgasmic bliss. She was done.   
Arcanine began to tug at her, and, even though she objected at first, because of how he had fucked her, it wasn’t too hard to free himself from her loose cunt. Ninetales fell onto the rock as Arcanine moved away, but didn’t feel anything running out of her abused hole. She looked between her legs to see that, aside from his saliva and her own wetness, there was nothing, no sticky white goo.  
“You didn’t cum in me?” She asked, looking up at him.   
“I told you, but you don’t really like listening. I’m not into females.” Arcanine said, craning his neck and cleaning his Cock.  
“But… you knotted me? At the end?”   
“And?” He said, looking up from his twitching member.  
“Well… I-I thought you’d…”  
“I didn’t get much out of it. You’re tight, sure, but you’re not what gets me off.”   
“So what does get you off?!” Ninetales suddenly shouted, frowning. “Be honest or I won’t stop.”  
“Won’t stop what?”  
“Picking fights.”  
“But you said you would!” Arcanine snarled, looking up from his member.  
“Tell me what you like, and I will.” Ninetales demanded, frowning.  
“Fine!” Arcanine said, going back to his dick and taking a few more licks. “You know that Lycanroc, the one master takes out every now and then?”  
“The Midday one? You’re into him?” Ninetales asked, grinning.  
“Fuck off, I am.” Arcanine said, returning to his cock.  
“Lay back down.” Ninetales commanded.  
“N-”  
“You know what happens if you refuse.” Ninetales frowned, motioning with her paw for him to get on his back.  
Arcanine didn’t say anything, just obeyed, laying on his back. His groin was, yet again, so wonderfully exposed, yet as Ninetales looked at it, it seemed to be throbbing. Was he lying about enjoying himself? She straddled his chest, covering her slit with her tail so he didn’t have to look at her, and gently lapped at his tip. She was surprised when she almost immediately was pelted on her nose with a strand of precum.  
“Someone might have lied…” She giggled, licking the saltiness off. “Now, shut your eyes.”  
“What?”   
“Shut 'em!” She commanded, looking back. Arcanine frowned, resting his head against the ground and obeying her. “Now, imagine that I’m that Midday Lycanroc, alright? That the mouth on your cock isn’t the mean old Ninetales’ mouth, but the small, sexy mouth of that Lycanroc, alright?”  
“Fine.” Arcanine muttered.  
It was an odd command, sure, to imagine that he was actually with his crush. But feeling Ninetales’ tongue on his cock, licking down and around the knot, it started to become more of a reality. He didn’t open his eyes, no, he kept them shut, imagining that the brown and white Lycanroc was running his tongue along his shaft. That the Lycanroc was the one picking his cock up with their teeth, slipping it inside his warm, wet, tight mouth.  
Arcanine began to hump into Lycanroc’s mouth, moaning his name softly, weakly as his tongue expertly traced all around his member, all around his knot and his tip. Lycanroc easily took it all in, took it into Arcanine’s knot, his soft nose pressed against it, his tongue darting out and lapping around the base of it, around the large bulb before he pulled off, sucking Arcanine’s tip between his sharp teeth. He lapped at the precum that spurted out of it, demanding more with each suck, needing more with each suck.  
He felt Lycanroc’s paw on his balls, gently toying with them, gently running his claws along the soft, tender flesh, tickling him. It caused Arcanine to moan loudly as his crush sucked him off, tongue and claw forcing him to hump again. He needed release, he needed to fuck this warm, small mouth, his crush’s mouth. Each thrust made him see stars as his knot slammed against Lycanroc’s wet nose, and he grabbed the Pokemon’s head with his thighs, working his cock deep inside his throat.   
Lycanroc moaned loudly, but it didn’t matter, his voice was a bit higher pitched with a dick in his mouth, but that only made Arcanine fuck him harder. His cock crashed against Lycanroc’s mouth, his balls hitting his knot hard, but it didn’t matter. Arcanine began to slowly say his name as he pushed against the snout, forcing it open with his knot. Lycanroc screamed in disbelief and fear, but he didn’t matter anymore. Arcanine didn’t see anything besides his cute face covered in his cum, a full belly and a wet snout as he pressed his knot further in, shivering as his teeth roughly scraped against it.  
He gave one last, hard hump, and it was it, surrounded by his tight, warm mouth. Lycanroc’s tongue tried, and failed to move around his length as Arcanine’s knot pressed it against the floor of his mouth. The Pokemon began to hump, only able to move a few inches at a time, each subtle movement causing rough, hard teeth to scrape against his knot, but it was worth it. With each minimal hump, Arcanine was getting a feeling inside of himself more and more, realizing that he was about to ejaculate inside of his crush’s mouth, inside of Lycanroc’s mouth.  
“L-Lycan… Lycanroc, I’m…” He muttered, humping faster than he ever had before.   
Each time he did, he felt his member go deeper into Lycanroc’s throat, felt the Pokemon’s tongue all around him, even though it was pressed against his mouth. Arcanine gave a few more desperate humps before screaming Lycanroc’s name in bliss, shooting his cum deep into the Pokemon’s throat.   
Each rope of his seed that left his tip gave him such a sense of fulfillment that it made him feel like he was on top of the world. He kept up the rapid pace as he shot his load, grunting each time a rope shot out of his tip. Never before had an orgasm felt so good, never before did his imagination take him on such a ride. He wanted to feel like this forever, but the spigot of cum slowly turned itself off, and he was left panting, his cock deep in the throat of…  
Ninetales.  
A deep pit welled in Arcanine’s stomach, and he, as gently as he could, pulled his knot from Ninetales’ mouth. Once his cock was out, Ninetales began to cough up cum and saliva all over his cock and fur, but Arcanine could do nothing but watch. By the time she had recovered, a lot of his length had returned to his sheath, leaving a cummy mess at the front of it. She hopped off of him and he immediately went about cleaning himself off, shivering whenever his tongue glanced his tip.  
Once he was clean, really clean, he looked over at Ninetales, who was smirking at him, a knowing expression on her face.  
“Alright, maybe you were a bit better than I gave you credit for.” Arcanine said, rolling his eyes. “Thank you.”  
“I know of a few ways you could thank me.” Ninetales said, snickering.  
“No.” Arcanine almost snarled. “We’re done.”  
“Fair enough, fair enough.” Ninetales replied, nodding. “I’m just glad you did what you did, even if it did hurt.”  
“It’s what you wanted.” Arcanine said, sighing deeply, a post orgasmic bliss still gently kissing his mental faculties. “So…?”  
“Lycanroc, huh?” Ninetales asked, grinning.  
“Stop.” Arcanine said, smiling and blushing.  
“You know, he owes me a pretty big favor.”  
“What are you getting at?”  
“Well, if you want to help me out tw-three more times, maybe he’ll take an interest in you all of a sudden?”   
“No.” Arcanine said, shaking his head as best he could. “I want to go after him by myself. You got what you wanted, so can we just… get along?”  
“Fine, fine you big gay oaf.” Ninetales said.   
Arcanine smiled a bit before an all-so familiar sound of a groan from his trainer. The two of them looked over, seeing the easily recognizable face of their trainer coming back from wherever he went with not a moment to spare. He walked over to them, taking a seat on the rock Arcanine had used to fuck Ninetales not twenty minutes ago and looked at them.  
“You two are… different.” He said hopefully. “Did the two of you work things out? Or is it daycare time?”  
“Ninetales!” Ninetales said, rubbing up against Arcanine, licking the bottom of his snout. Arcanine huffed.  
“Well, good. Now, let’s go find that little shit the two of you lost to and beat him up.” The trainer said, grinning.

. . .

Hello!  
Thanks for reading! This was a suggestion given to me by someone in my Discord. Feel free to join, as long as you’re 18 (You shouldn’t be reading this story if you’re not, but c’mon, it’s the internet), you can suggest stories or ideas, read them as I’m writing them, and I’d love to have you there! Code to join is down below!  
rFFBBm5


	22. Vaporeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Female Pokemon

Kai didn’t know why his body did this to him, but for the past few days or so, he had been waking up earlier than his alarm. It wasn’t panic, because school had ended a few weeks ago, and it wasn’t like he worked that often. No, this sixteen-year-old had more free time than anyone else he knew, working only once or twice a week at his grandmother’s garden for big money. He had been able to save up enough to buy a beaten up junker of a car, as well as a better Pokeball for his Pokemon, Vaporeon. Speaking of…

He looked beside himself at the weight he felt.

Surely enough, it was the Vaporeon, snoring away on her back, her legs splayed wide open, giving him a wonderful view of something he had never made a move on. Her small, almost invisible slit. 

Seeing it so close to him made his heart skip a beat, but he quickly swallowed his lust, reprimanding himself. This was his Pokemon, his friend, not some human-compatible fuck toy that he could use and abuse whenever he wanted. 

With a sigh, he threw the blanket off himself and onto Vaporeon, covering her slit as he rose. As the sleep left his eyes, he got dressed, ignoring the wood pressing uncomfortably tight against the jeans he wore daily. How he longed to recall Vaporeon, to take care of the wonderfully explosive need in his loins before he started his day, but as it was, the Pokemon was already awake and looking at him, yawning heavily as she stretched. 

“Hey, girl!” Kai greeted, smiling as Vaporeon smacked her lips.

“Vapor!” She lazily said, lying down soon afterward. Vaporeon was, usually, an active Pokemon, but Kai guessed that she was feeling a bit lax today.

“Lazybones.” He grinned, slipping a shirt on, and beckoning her to follow.

He heard Vaporeon gracefully jump off his bed and she was beside him in a second. The two of them walked into the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast before they made their way back to the room after eating. Kai had only said a few words to his parents; they knew he was a bit cranky in the morning, so most of the time they only said good morning to each other. 

Kai leaned back on his made bed, on his comfortable pillows as Vaporeon leaned over his groin. He really wished she wouldn’t, but he realized how comfortable it must be for her, so he didn’t blame the Pokemon, just moved her once his cock inevitably stiffened. Right now, however, he was fine, so he took out his phone and watched a few videos; nothing interesting, just more of the same.

After a deep sigh, he put his phone away, looking down at the sleeping Vaporeon. If Kai were honest with himself, really, truly honest with himself, he wished that she would make a move on him. If she did, he wouldn’t have any trouble dealing with his urges anymore, because it would mean that Vaporeon wanted him. As it was, though…

He gently pushed her down his legs, away from his stiffening member. What a pain. 

“Hey, Vaporeon?” Kai asked, running his hand down the dark blue, spikey ridges that ran down her body and tail. The Pokemon looked up, a questioning expression plastered on her face. Why had he woken her up? “I was thinking, you know? We never really go anywhere when I’m not in school or at work.”

“Vaporeon?” She asked in her beautiful voice, which sounded akin to flowing water.

“I know you don’t mind lazy days, or having a lazy trainer, but what if we went on a hike today?” Kai asked, showing Vaporeon a picture of a large, local, national park. It was called “Lunenden Mountain National Park,” and stretched around one of the biggest mountains in the country. It is home to a lot of endangered Pokemon, although they lived within the mountain, not around the surroundings, which was where visitors were allowed to go. There were plenty of trails one could hike, as well as lakes and springs to swim in, and cliffs to climb on.

Vaporeon gave a skeptical look at the phone, looking at the mountain on the screen before glancing back up at Kai.

“Vaporeon!” She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up, a gleeful look on her face.

“W-woah! Okay!” Kai grinned, scratching behind the white fin that encircled her neck. 

It seemed as if she was a lot more excited about this than he thought she would. She jumped off the bed and raced out of the room, running to their parents. Kai chuckled to himself when he heard his mother scold the Pokemon for jumping up on her. Deciding to get ready for it, Kai found his school backpack and dumped its contents out on his bed, stuffing it with a change of socks, a multi-tool, and other such necessities he would need. He didn’t know how long the trail that he wanted to take was, but it wouldn’t hurt to have, at the very least, a change of socks. 

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Kai made lunch for the two of them, packed two or three large water bottles, as well as enough energy bars to keep them going all night. 

“Why’s she all riled up?” Kai’s dad asked.

“We’re going to Lunenden.” Kai replied, zipping the bag closed. “Going on a hike.”

“It’s pretty early for a hike, don’t you think?” Now his mother assumed the role of the interrogator. 

“Nah, we’re both up. Might as well, not like I had anything else to do today.” Kai shrugged, slipping his car keys in his pocket as he went for his work boots. They weren’t exactly meant for hiking, but Kai had spent enough time with them that they were the most comfortable pair of shoes he owned. “Alright, ready girl?”

“Vapor! Vapor!” Vaporeon said again and again.

“A-alright!” Kai laughed, scratching her chin. He looked up to his mother, who was seemingly amused by the display. “I guess she doesn’t care how early it is.”

“I guess not. Enjoy the hike!” His mom said, smiling that loving smile as Kai left.

“Love you!” Kai called as he flung the door shut behind him.

Vaporeon was already at his old, beat up car, waiting for him and pawing at the door handle. Kai chuckled as he jogged to the car, opening the door for his Pokemon, and getting in after her. She obediently sat down, leaning back so he could put a seatbelt on her before he himself clipped his own on, pressing down on the clutch and starting the car on the third or fourth turnover of the engine.

She weakly growled to life as Kai took the break off, shifting into first before slowly getting her up and running. It had been a pain in the ass to learn, but Kai was always smug with his friends about the fact that he knew how to drive a standard, and they didn’t. It was just… so much more fun than driving an automatic. 

He turned on some music, nothing he hadn’t heard before, but hit him the same way as it did the first time he listened to it. Stillwater, the town Kai lived in, was a tranquil little tourist attraction due to Lunenden Mountain. It had its fill of artsy shops and grandiose restaurants, but there was some legitimate culture there, something besides the traps for tourists to spend their tax returns on. 

Once Kai left the unusually congested Main Street, he took a few shortcuts on roads small enough to just barely meet the criteria of what a road could be, and missed out on all the traffic that led to the road to Lunenden Mountain National Park. During the ten- or so-minute drive there, Kai occasionally looked over at Vaporeon, looking at her as she tried to follow every tree that whizzed by.

Vaporeon started to look a bit dizzy and began to gag slightly, which scared Kai.

“Don’t look at all the trees, focus on one in the distance, girl!” He cried as he opened her window. She gagged a few more times, trying to hold her breakfast in, looking straight ahead at Lunenden Mountain. It took a few minutes, but eventually her calm deposition returned to her, and she looked over at Kai rather embarrassed.

“Vap…” She shamefully murmured.

“It’s okay, just… don’t make me to rent a carpet cleaner again.” Kai grinned, rubbing the fin closest to him. First time he had to do that it was just… devastating. Second time wasn’t as bad, but he hoped there wouldn’t be a third time. 

It was moments like this he wished he could put Vaporeon in her Pokeball without feeling like a complete piece of shit. It wasn’t a matter of it being inhumane for them or not, Kai just didn’t like the feeling of being without her. She went with him everywhere, inside her Pokeball or not. She was by his side at work and, even though he hated doing so, he kept her close to himself in school in her Pokeball. 

“Vaporeon?” She whined, looking over to him.

“We’re almost there, you car-sick wreck.” Kai joked, giving her a few more scratches.

That was a bit of an understatement, as it turned out, because the parking lot for the park was within eyeshot. They pulled up and past the gate - Kai paid a special tax that gave him unlimited access to the park whenever it was open - and drove a few more seconds to find a parking spot, shutting off the car and cranking that parking brake upwards. 

“Look at that, we’re here and my car’s still clean!” Kai joked as he held the door open for Vaporeon to crawl out of. The Pokemon shot him a snooty look as he grabbed the backpack, shutting the door behind him.

The only real thing of value in the car might have just been the platinum in the catalytic converter, he didn’t keep anything he valued in it, mostly so he didn’t have to pay to get the locks fixed. The two of them walked up to a large notice board by the entrance of the park, where all sorts of maps and information about local flora and fauna. Battling to capture a Pokemon or fight another trainer was not only illegal here, but even bringing an empty Pokeball here could get you in a lot of trouble. 

Luckily, Kai wasn’t one of those try-hards focused on catching as many as he could. He preferred adopting Pokemon over catching them and although he only had Eevee, Kai wanted many more. He looked down at Vaporeon as she walked, a fond smile making its way on his face when he realized just how much he loved her. Even if his darkest desires with her never went fulfilled, it wouldn’t hinder what they had. The little trot she did when she was excited. Her dark, black eyes that shimmered a deep sapphire when they caught the light. How she was so oblivious to his desires.

‘Stop it, idiot.’ Kai scolded himself, frowning as he looked up from her rear. Vaporeon’s tail covered everything, but oh, how he could imagine. ‘She’s not a fucktoy, and you will not treat her like one.’

Guilt flung itself against his stomach as he sped up a little, walking beside his friend. Why was he so… perverted? He tried to stop being so hard on himself, telling himself that it was natural to think this way, that he would be wrong not to have thoughts like this. After all, he was a healthy, single male, and she well… she was Vaporeon. One didn’t have to look hard to find his dilemma. 

The two of them walked up a worn down, yet well maintained stairway and onto the Red Trail, a seven-mile hike one way. Kai chose a hike as long as he did because many tourists typically avoided actual physical activities on their vacations here, which meant he wouldn’t have to deal with them. 

And what a day for a hike it was.

Low humidity, a fair temperature and the trees rustled and shook in the wind, hiding the sun that relentlessly bore down on them from the cloudless sky. The trail was, as one would expect, well maintained. Any weeds or sticks were typically picked up and thrown into the woods by the large crew of park rangers. Some of the smaller trails were even paved, but larger ones like the one Kai and Vaporeon were on now were typically dirt. 

The two continued along their way, neither one saying a word to each other as they enjoyed the beauty that the surroundings of Mt. Lunenden had to offer. As it was the middle of summer, the flora around the mountain was blooming, and everywhere one looked, there was green grass sprinkled with the whites and yellows of wildflowers, and Pokemon such as Oddish or Bellsprout sauntered around the forest with impunity. They knew that nobody would attack them and, as time wore on, grew so comfortable with their surroundings that many times, a Pokemon would just walk right up to you to beg for berries or treats. 

While it always skeeved Kai out to see Pokemon so close to him without the context of a battle going on, he had to admit that there was a certain charm to such a relaxed way of life. Even when a Pokemon like Beedrill buzzed up to them, it made no move to attack. Kai was even able to touch one of its large stingers it had on its arm. The Pokemon said its name once before flying off, back to wherever it called home.

The trail was simply amazing, and he didn’t know why he hadn’t gone on it before now. Besides the absolute, raw beauty of nature in its most tranquil state, nothing big happened. They weren’t challenged by any kids to a Pokemon battle, they didn’t have to defend themselves against wild Pokemon, the hike was just the apotheosis of serenity. Nothing big happened until they reached the three-mile mark, a small red square reflector nailed to a tree. 

Vaporeon was the first to hear it.

She said her name a couple of times, curiously cocking her head to one side as she veered off the path. The trail had gone on either a natural dam or a hill, and it worried Kai a bit when she left him, not coming back for longer than any bathroom break would take. He called for her as he leaned against a tree, scanning where she could have gone before spotting her split, blue tail hidden by a bush. When she didn’t respond, Kai nervously shuffled down the hill, pulling on her tail a bit.

“Vaporeon!” She suddenly yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin.

“Hey, why’re you down here?” He asked, squatting down.

“Vapor! Vap!” Vaporeon whispered, nodding with her head towards the bush.

“What do you see?” Kai asked, getting down on his hands and knees and following her. 

Kai joined Vaporeon as she poked her head out of the bush and his eyes grew wide upon the sight. The cliff they were on dropped twenty feet or so, maybe more, Kai could only guess, on a sandy beach. Brownish-blue water lapped at the waves, depositing weeds, and other gunk at the toes of two humans cuddled up with each other. Curses and moaned names filled the air, and the wet sounds of waist slapping against waist could even reveal to the blind what they were doing;

Sex.

“Vaporeon?” She whispered, looking between Kai and the couple.

“We-we shouldn’t be watching them, Vaporeon.” Kai stammered out, blushing a bit. “It’s private.”

“Vapor!” She whined, looking down at the two again.

“It-it-it’s something humans do to each other when… when they love each other, okay?” Kai was beet red as he looked at the two.

The man pulled out right then, jerking his rather impressively big member off as he grunted. Both Kai and Vaporeon watched with bated breath as he rubbed himself off for only a few seconds before gasping loudly, cum flying out of him and onto the woman, who gleefully squealed in pleasure. Kai gulped, feeling a slight stir in his pants as the man collapsed next to the woman, seemingly spent, and shook his head.

“That-that’s um…” Kai gulped as Vaporeon looked up at him with her big black eyes. He didn’t exactly know how to say what just went on, what had just happened, so he didn’t. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

“Vaporeon…” Vaporeon whispered, looking back down at the two. Kai joined her and blushed even more as he saw the woman had made her way down to his cock and was now sucking him off.

“Let’s… let’s go.” Kai said, tugging on Vaporeon’s tail.

She never liked people touching her tail, but Kai realized that there was nothing else that would be able to pry her attention away from the two… lovebirds. He scaled the hill, helping Vaporeon up before nervously looking down at her. 

“Yeah, so um… yeah.” Kai said, blushing as he looked down at her. “Do-do you know what they were doing?”

Vaporeon shook her head no.

“Okay… huh. Well, let’s keep it that way for now, it’s not really a conversation for right now.” Kai said as he began to walk forward, motioning for Vaporeon to follow him. 

Did she not know? Was she playing with him, or was she just… unaware? Unaware of what having sex meant? He supposed that it would be mating, not sex, with Pokemon, but all the same, it wasn’t like… wasn’t it biological? Everyone knew what their… bits did, even if they didn’t know everything about them. Did Vaporeon know what hers did? 

Kai strained his mind trying to remember a time that Vaporeon ever seemed to be in heat or interested in other Pokemon but realized that she had always been this clueless. He looked down at her, but she was mulling over what she had seen. Surely, he should talk to her, explain to her what she was capable of, what she could do? It would be wrong to leave her with questions about her own body, given what they had seen. 

It would definitely be an awkward talk for the two, since Kai couldn’t think of a time since he had adopted Vaporeon - back when she was an Eevee - where they had spent more than a day away from each other. He thought of her as more than just a pet or a Pokemon, she was a partner in his life, an individual that meant a lot to him, not just something that should be left in confusion.

He’d try to make it as barebones, brutally honest as possible. No stammering, no awkward pauses, none of that, no, he would make sure she knew everything there was about being a female Vaporeon. As much as he knew, that was. He had taken health classes at school but hadn’t really retained much knowledge of what he learned, only the basics of pregnancy and the horrifying demons that were STD’s and drugs. Most of what he learned he found online by himself as many pubescent boys do; unrestricted internet access. Maybe he’d even just look up facts or information about female Vaporeons. 

That might be a better idea than just talking about her as if she was a human.

Kai wasn’t hungry yet, so the two walked a mile or two more through the verdant forest trail, thankfully not finding any other couples lazy enough to get a room. Overall, the trail was more of the same; grass, Pokemon, flowers, trees, Kai couldn’t take in any of the beauty he could when he had first arrived here. He was too preoccupied with thinking of how to explain what he was about to explain to Vaporeon.

It wasn’t until his stomach roared in defiance that he realized they should stop for lunch. Just in time, too, because there was a wooden picnic table that they had passed a minute ago. Kai called Vaporeon over to the table, unzipping his backpack and taking the lunch he had made earlier, as well as one of the energy bars for himself, and the two of them dug right in. Vaporeon was happy eating her assortment of granola and berries, occasionally looking up to see Kai on his phone, a slight blush warming his face. After the two had eaten, he called her over and picked her up, placing her beside him.

“So… about what we saw.” He began, scratching one of her fins. “Pokemon, humans, all living things have to mate in order to have children or lay eggs.” Kai took out his phone, showing her what a typical Eevee egg looked like. “When you mate, you’ll lay one of these, and an Eevee will pop out of it.”

“Vaporeon?” She asked, frowning at the screen.

“We-well, mating is…” He flicked to a different tab, showing her the picture he found. In it was a male Vaporeon showing off his tapered, aquatic looking length. Vaporeon blushed, looking between him and the picture. “Mating is when a male like this gets on you, and that…” He pointed down to her slit. “he puts himself in there.”

Vaporeon looked down at herself, pawing at her slit, wondering what Kai meant and frowning a bit in confusion. 

“A-anyway!” Kai suddenly raised his voice, leading her paw away from her slit. “It’s called mating.”

“Vapor?” She looked at Kai’s groin, pointing with her paw.

“O-oh, no, I’m a human, we ca-can’t mate.” He stammered, blushing heavily. 

“Vaporeon!” Vaporeon pointed to his phone, and then at his groin again.

“You want to see what a human looks like?” Kai asked, shivering a bit.

“Vap!” She affirmed, nodding.

“O-okay.” He said as he looked up pictures of a typical human male. After finding one he deemed worthy, he tilted the phone over to the curious Pokemon. She looked over at it for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on her face. “That’s what humans look like.”

Vaporeon nodded, looking back to her slit after getting one more good look at the picture. Again, she pawed at a bit, wondering what it was for, but her paw was led away from her groin. Kai scratched behind her fin again, smiling down, blush slowly leaving his face.

“What those two were doing, though, they weren’t doing it because they wanted a kid.” Kai explained, feeling a bit lightheaded. “Mating for everything, I think, can be fun as well as serious. Let’s see here…”

Kai looked up some facts on the mating habits of Vaporeons and was surprised to see that the community of people that discussed them was a lot bigger than he thought. The specific website he went on was pretty thorough in their examination of not only the love lives of Vaporeons, but their mating habits, the best time to breed one, how to tell the signs of when one is ready to mate, even the viscosity of the fluids they produced while mating. 

“Vaporeon?” She asked, looking over at the phone.

“Oh, sorry, there was a lot more information than I thought there would be.” Kai said, putting his phone away. “It seems that Vaporeons also mate for pleasure, not just for offspring.”

“Vapor!” She whined, putting her head between her paws.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m not doing the best job of explaining it to you.” Kai said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. “Let’s finish the hike, we’ll go home, and I’ll do some more research, give you an actual explanation on what all this means.”

Vaporeon didn’t say another word, just blinked once, got up, and started walking down the trail. Kai kicked himself in the rear as he finished the energy bar, throwing the trash away before jogging a bit to catch up to Vaporeon. It wasn’t his fault he was bad at explaining this kind of stuff to her, he didn’t even know if she understood him! The only surefire way for her to understand either him, or her body, was for her to mate with a compatible Pokemon and there was no way Kai wanted that to happen until he was ready for another Pokemon. 

Although the prospect of rearing another Eevee, letting it decide on what it wanted to be, Kai couldn’t deny that it made his heart skip a beat. Maybe he would see about finding another person with any one of the multiple offshoots of an Eevee. What would the baby Pokemon choose to evolve into, though? He could, as it was his right not only as a Pokemon trainer, but an owner, to force an evolution on the Pokemon. It wouldn’t be hard, there were many guides online to do it, but… it just didn’t seem right.

If he were in the Eevee’s place, he would want to choose for himself. 

Kai looked down at Vaporeon, wondering if she’d ever be up for mating with another Eeveelution, but gulped when he saw that she was looking directly at his groin. Vaporeon almost tripped over a tree branch, she was so preoccupied with her view. Did she want him? Did she want to see him, to touch him, to fuck him? To mate with him, to suck him off and drink his cum?

Kai took a deep breath, pushing that inner voice away from his thoughts and strode a bit faster, looking ahead and concentrating on… anything but that. Why was… why was it so easy to think like that? It might have been because he hadn't relieved himself this morning, as a young, growing boy, not doing stuff like that hindered him more than it helped. He could feel himself getting stiff just thinking about jerking off. His mind was a whirlpool of degeneracy and thoughts of fucking Vaporeon now, he couldn’t escape it. 

As he was lost in the sea that was his horny mind, Kai didn’t see the rather large rock at his feet until he tripped on it and hit the ground, and he hit it hard. He swore viciously, clutching his knee as pain ripped through his mind. Kai had fallen right onto it, but try as he might, he couldn’t see the extent of his injury. He tried to pull his pants up past his knee but couldn’t; they just bunched up by his thigh, causing more pain to shudder through his body.

“Damn it…” Kai said, unbuckling his belt. Vaporeon watched calmly as he undid his jeans and slid them to his ankles, getting a good look at the gash. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t too deep, dirty, or bad to require a phone call for an ambulance, Kai realized as he washed the filth from his knee with a bottle of water. He took a potion out of his backpack, a preparation for the contingency of a wild Pokemon attack, and sprayed it on, unable to help the shiver that coursed its way through his entire body. It felt like someone was dumping ice water on his wound, but the feeling didn’t go away. With a sigh of relief, Kai leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes, and taking another deep breath as his knee continued to tingle. 

His eyes quickly widened once he looked down at Vaporeon, who was sniffing his groin curiously. Kai usually wore form-fitting underwear, but last night had been more of a boxer type of night and now he was regretting it. He watched as she got a good sniff of his low hanging ball sack, as scooching forward had pulled his boxers up and exposed himself. As tempting as it was, Kai shuffled back, hiding himself as a wide blush spread over Vaporeon’s face.

“T-that hurt.” Kai laughed as he got up, trying to ignore her intrusion as he pulled his pants back up. “We should get going, the trail ends in a mile or so.”

“V-Vaporeon!” She protested, motioning towards his knee.

“I-I’ll be fine, plus…” Kai sniffed the air, the faint, ever so distant smell of a waterfall in the air. “We’re close to a surprise.”

“Vap?” She said, her attitude surprisingly eager and enthusiastic instead of worried or fearful. 

“You’ll see.” Kai said, winking and giving the fin on the top of her head a scratch. “C’mon, let’s go.”

With that, they continued the hike. Kai knew that it wouldn’t be a surprise much longer for Vaporeon, in fact, he wondered if she knew that there was a waterfall nearby. Vaporeon’s tail twitched whenever it was going to rain, so maybe some other part of her body knew when there was an abundance of moisture in the air? 

After a rather steep incline, they walked onto an empty, grassy plateau, the waterfall seemingly appearing out of nowhere. All there was for what seemed like miles above them was sheer rock, snow, and mist from the waterfall.

They were by the base of Mt. Lunenden.

“H-here we are, girl.” Kai said, kneeling on his good knee and scratching Vaporeon’s neck. 

“Vapo!” She mewed, in complete awe as she looked between Kai and the waterfall. 

“Why don’t you go for a swim, I’m going to sit down, okay?” He said, getting up and making his way over to another picnic bench. 

Even as he sat down, Vaporeon was beside him, protesting, wanting him to join her in the pool of water below the waterfall.

“C’mon, I don’t have a towel or a change of clothes.” Kai said, shaking his head.

“Vaporeon!” She suddenly said, jumping her front paws to his lap. Kai gulped as he felt her paw press down on his groin, looking into her demanding black eyes.

“You uh… you’re really curious, huh?” He asked, gulping. She nodded, pressing harder against him. “You really want to see me?” Again, a nod. “Naked?” A vigorous nod. 

Kai sighed, feeling the butterflies in his chest. He tried not to act like he hadn’t wanted this for years as he took off his shirt. Vaporeon jumped from him as he undid his boots, and Kai looked around just to make sure they were alone before he undid his belt, slipping his pants and underwear off in one swoop.

“Happy?” He said as he sat back down, shivering a bit.

Vaporeon immediately jumped up on him again, giving his groin more sniffs, prodding his human cock with her snout. Kai closed his eyes as his heart beat a mile a minute, taking deep, shaky breaths as she explored him. If she really, genuinely wanted him, he’d be a little prepared, at least. He had multiple girlfriends before, but recently had relied more on his hand than he had them. 

She got off him without another sniff and sat down on her haunches, looking between him and the waterfall. 

“Vaporeon!” She cried, taking his hand in her mouth, and pulling him up.

“W-what?” He stammered out as she motioned towards the waterfall.

He followed behind her, taking nervous glances around them as they walked, each as naked as each other for the first time ever. The mist gently clung to Kai’s skin, making him shiver as he approached the waters, nervously poking a foot in. As Vaporeon jumped in, Kai was surprised to find that it was warm, hot, even for being water from melted snow. It must have been a hot spring or something like that, he didn't know.

Kai slipped in, sinking down to a slimy, mossy rock as the water embraced him, sighing as that tickling in his knee slowly faded away until it was nothing at all. It was weird that nobody else was on this grassy plateau, let alone in this spring. His face was eventually covered in mist and he had to splash himself with the warm water before leaning back on a rock again. He opened his legs wide, that feeling of utter and complete comfort one can only feel when swimming nude overtaking him, forcing a deep sigh out from the bottom of his core.

There were suddenly legs on his chest and thighs, Kai quickly opened his eyes just in time to see Vaporeon lick his face repeatedly. Her warm, scratchy tongue caused him to lose it, laughing heavily as he tried in vain to push her away from him. For her to stop, he had to grab and cradle her like a baby in his arms, but she still licked his neck.

“Cut it out, girl!” He laughed, pushing her snout away. 

“Vaporeon!” She whined, cuddling up to his bare chest.

“Yeah, Vaporeon.” Kai said, scratching under her chin. It was one of his favorite ways he knew how to make her happy. “What a hike.” Kai said after a sigh, shaking his head.

Vaporeon shifted around, giving him a small lick before falling back on his arm, and he realized that, how she was positioned, the underside of her soft tail was pressing against the belly of his length. It made him gulp, but Kai quickly grew stiff, and the brain between his legs took over.

He grabbed her tail, gently running it up and down his length as he slowly grew harder and harder, his heart beating a bit quicker. Vaporeon said her name a few times as she looked down, not knowing what was going on. Kai suddenly jumped, letting go of her tail, and she quickly moved off him and swam between his legs. He couldn’t see her that well under the water, so he got up, carefully sitting down on a rock, his feet the only part of his body that was still hugged by the warm embrace of the water. Vaporeon was soon to follow, again standing on her hind legs, resting her front ones on his thighs.

“I-I guess…” He tried to say something, but words failed him. 

“Vapor?” She asked, eye level with his length. Vaporeon recoiled in surprise when it twitched, looking up between Kai and his length.

“C-can I tell you something?” He asked, nervously scratching his thigh. She bobbed her head up and down before looking back at his length. “I’ve… I’ve wanted to mate with you for a long time now.”

“Vap?” She asked, looking up. Her eyes betrayed her lack of shock.

“W-well, it’s just that… I didn’t want you to… I didn’t want to force myself on you. I needed this to be something that you wanted. Guess I failed, hu-... ngh…”

Vaporeon cut him off by gently giving his tip a small lick, her small, rough tongue making Kai shiver. He gently pushed her away, but she came back just as fast, licking him again and again with her oddly textured, hot organ. Kai offered no more resistance as she continued her labor, giving long, wet licks each time, giggling at the moans Kai made. Whatever softness had left his cock at this point, and his average sized, cut member began to throb in the open air. Vaporeon smiled at the sight of it, looking between him and his member.

“Vapor…” She murmured, licking his hilt.

“S-sorry it’s not bigger, but…” He shrugged. “Not much I can do about that.”

Vaporeon’s eyes grew wide as she looked between him and his member, wondering why he would ever want it to be bigger. She went back to licking him, relishing each moan she pulled from her trainer as she licked. Vaporeon might not have known much about Kai’s… whatever this fun thing was, but what she was feeling now made it all the better. The burning curiosity. The odd attraction she had only begun to feel for him. The stirring she felt between her legs. 

She noticed that he really liked it when she licked the large, odd, squishy tip on his cock, especially the underside of it, so that’s where she focused most of her time licking him. A hand was placed around the back of her head, but Vaporeon just went with it. It must be something humans do. Once she felt he was satisfied enough with his tip, she began to take long, hard licks along his shaft, pressing his length hard on his stomach as she went up him. Kai really seemed to like this, pushing her snout down on his belly when she moved up his length. 

“Wuh-wait…” Kai said softly, holding under her jaw. Vaporeon looked up, curiosity on her face as she obeyed. “O-open your mouth.”

She did and frowned slightly as she felt him push his cock into her mouth. It was a weird feeling, to have her mouth full of something that she wasn’t going to eat, but as Kai began to push in and pull out, it all suddenly clicked with her. He was mating with her!

Well, her mouth, anyway.

Vaporeon couldn’t do much, Kai realized. Her tongue wasn’t like his, it was mainly utilized for drinking water or eating food, but fuck did it feel good as he ran his cock up and down. For the most part, only the front of her tongue was rough and scratchy, once he pushed himself as far as he could go, it started to get extremely squishy and sticky. He didn’t know why it was sticky, his best guess was that the liquid was mucus or something, but as he pulled out, the harsh roughness was soon gone, leaving him pushing onto a soft, yet scratchy, runny tongue.

“Close your mouth, girl, suck as best you can, okay?” He said, scratching her fin as she looked up, a bit confused. 

She did as she was told, however, and Kai nearly doubled over as she began to suck. What she lacked for movement with her tongue, she more than made up for with how well she could suck him. It wasn’t anything special, no magic or anything, she just sucked on his cock like it was an udder, but that, combined with the quickening thrusts he pushed into her, made Kai squirm and moan loudly. 

Kai could feel the orgasm building up in his groin, begging to be released, and he wasn’t exactly stopping it. He grabbed her by the head and began to quickly move her up and down his length, grunting louder and harder as he fucked her mouth. He bit down on his lip, giving one last hard grunt before he pulled her off his cock and wildly began to stroke it.

Kai gasped as he shot his load, his hand a blur as it ran up and down his slimy cock, cum shooting out onto his stomach. Vaporeon quickly went to him, lapping at his tip and it only took a second before Kai let her at it, jerking himself off with his index and middle finger and thumb as he angled his cock towards her mouth. He still had one or two more fat spurts of cum he could give and give he did. Vaporeon eagerly lapped it all up, and when he was done, went to his chest and licked him clean.

He laughed as her scratchy tongue ran up his belly, but didn’t interrupt her until she was finished, seemingly satisfied with her job. Kai shivered as she met his gaze, gently running his hand along her head. She didn’t stay for long, instead going back to his cock and licking it. Vaporeon pulled away, frowning, and licked harder. Kai watched, moaning slightly whenever she licked his quivering member. With an angry call of her name, Vaporeon looked up at him.

“You… you want more?” He asked, grinning.

“Vap!” She said, going back down and licking him.

“Woah, girl, calm down!” Kai laughed, pulling her head from him.

“Vaporeon!” She said, looking down.

“Look, I won’t be able to do that again for a while, alright?” Kai said, grinning. “It’s just biology. Believe me,” Kai said as he scratched her chin. “I wouldn’t mind giving you as much as you want. But…” He said, reaching down and feeling her slit. 

“Vapor?!” She fearfully cried.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Kai said, rubbing her head. “You made me feel really good, so how about I make you feel good?”

Vaporeon looked at him for a while, seemingly wondering what he meant, but out of sheer curiosity, nodded. Kai smiled, picking her up and placing her on her back on a rock. She looked at him as Kai pulled her legs apart from each other, but moaned her name loudly, without abandon as he rubbed something that made her almost instantly see sparkling lights. 

Kai chuckled as his fingers pressed down and circled her virgin clit, spreading her lips apart and smiling. Vaporeon was already giving him another erection as he explored her slit, but he said that he’d pleasure her, not the other way around again. He kept rubbing that sensitive nub, running his free hand along her belly as she squirmed and shouted in euphoria. 

Vaporeon began to physically shake as Kai continued to rub, pushing down on his hand with her front paws as he traced wide circles on her belly. He felt the rush of her heart, its hard, heavy beating as he rubbed up and down her slit, circling her cunt before going back down. He was surprised when she began to leak, eagerly scooping some of the slick liquid up, bringing it up to his mouth and tasting her, groaning as soon as he could process it. 

She tasted wonderful, better than anything else that had ever gone into his mouth before. He went back to rubbing her, using her liquid to glide up and down her slit. Vaporeon screamed loudly, causing him to look up. Her eyes were tightly clenched shut and she was biting her lip hard. Kai suddenly realized what was going on and quickly went back to her clit, rubbing her harder and faster than he had before, making her squirm on his finger. She said her name repeatedly, pressing down hard on Kai’s hand as she went through her very first orgasm, making the boy grin. She was so sensitive, so curious, so cute.

He rubbed her for as long as she needed it, but Kai realized that, even though he had brought her to an orgasm, there was no way that it had felt as good as she had made him feel. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to get his hand from under her paws, pulling her rump close to his face.

“Va-Vaporeon?!” She said, nervousness in her voice. 

“Don’t worry,” Kai said, giving her a lick right up her slit. Vaporeon shuddered as she looked at him. “It’ll feel really good.”

With that, he went down on her, licking up her slit repeatedly, kissing her cunt when he got up to it before workings back down. Each time Kai went up her, he dipped his tongue into her slick, hot warmth, getting another wonderful taste of his lover as he went up.

Vaporeon’s legs were around his head in a matter of seconds, pulling him onto her wet groin, demanding more and more of his tongue as she gasped her name in utter bliss. Kai couldn’t resist slipping a finger into her wet confines as he played special attention to her button, making her squirm. Vaporeon gasped as she felt his finger enter him, her lips already beginning to quiver as she shook. He began to drift in and out of her as he licked around his finger. 

He grinned when she began to buck her hips into his finger, her soft wetness sliding up to his knuckle before rapidly falling back down. With a gentle suck, Kai kissed her cunt repeatedly, wet kisses being given to her as fast as he could manage. It did exactly what he wanted it to; made her scream in pleasure. As she fucked his finger, he took her into his mouth, sucking a wide circle around her clit and rubbing it down with his tongue, causing her to squirm more and gasp for air.

Vaporeon said her name louder and louder, even screaming it on occasion as Kai kissed her blue groin, the warmth from her thighs on his cheeks making him feel fuzzy. She was so soft, so warm, and fun to lick. 

Vaporeon didn’t give one final hurrah, no, she could only manage to squeak the first two letters of her name as she was brought to yet another mind shattering orgasm. She continued to rub herself on her trainer’s face as her mind went to another place entirely, her entire body awash with the feelings of complete bliss. Tingles went throughout her body, making her legs twitch and shake, quickly turning into squirms and pants as he continued to push his finger in and out of her, as he continued to lick and suck on her. 

After letting go of his head, Vaporeon pushed on Kai, hoping that he’d get the message to get off her and, luckily, he did. He pulled off her, giving one last suck before looking at her, a smug look on his face.

“Va… Va… Va…” She panted, looking up at him.

“That was an orgasm.” Kai said, rubbing her belly. “It’s normal to feel that good.”

She nodded, sucking in air as her body returned to normal. With each pant brought the realization that her trainer loved her enough to mate with her, and that sent tingles all throughout her body. Vaporeon tried to sit up, but quickly fell over again, too dizzy to move.

“Woah, don’t worry, just enjoy it.” Kai said, grinning as he rubbed her belly. Vaporeon nodded again, listening to her trainer. “Speaking of enjoying it,” Kai pulled her off the rock and onto his lap. The two looked down at his throbbing prick. “do you want to do something even better than that?”

Vaporeon’s eyes grew wide as she looked at his stiff member, looking up at him and then back down. She eagerly nodded, making Kai grin as he rose, kneeling over her tail. He moved Vaporeon, turning her belly side up and pulling her wet slit to his length, gulping afterwards.

Before he could lose his erection - something he feared would happen, and something that did happen whenever he was as nervous as he was - Kai pushed against her, holding his cock at its hilt, taking one last nervous gulp before he dove into her. Vaporeon screamed her name as Kai scratched an itch, she never knew she had as her trainer drove the rest of his rod into her. 

The slow, gentle thrust in might have only lasted two or three seconds, but for Kai, it was heaven; the soft warmth, the tight ridges pressing around him, the slick wetness from her past orgasm, it made him shudder, and he was only just beginning. With his body so close to her own softness, Kai gently kissed Vaporeon, giggling as she licked his lips back, and pulled out to his tip, biting his lip as she squeezed herself around it in anticipation. 

“You ready?” He asked, giving her a small peck on her cheek. Vaporeon licked her lips hungrily, her dark sapphire eyes revealing her want. He fulfilled her wish a second later, beginning to push himself in and out of her, kissing her neck with a passion he didn’t know he had. 

Vaporeon began to say her name each time his member filled her, pressing hard against her cervix, leaving slightly painful kisses each time he pulled off it. It was a discomfort that she quickly grew to love as they explored each other, and Kai was careful not to hurt her too much with each thrust. 

The mist of the waterfall coated Kai’s body, making him wish that Vaporeon was bigger, that he could wrap himself around her warmth and make love to her for the rest of the day, however, he was more than happy warming himself up with each push into her. The waterfall wasn’t loud enough to drown out the sounds of their cries and moans of pleasure as they fucked, not even the rough sound of his sack slapping on her tail. Vaporeon was so… so perfect, Kai realized. It was as if her pussy was made for him; it was a perfect, perfect, fit. 

She wasn’t a small Pokemon, not like a Pikachu or an Emolga, but that hadn’t stopped him from worrying that he still had the potential to hurt her. The more he fucked her, hand around the base of her tail, other hand holding onto her paw, the more he realized that he could go even harder, fuck her quicker, but decided against it.

Slow and steady wins the race, right?

Plus, he was running out of air, gasping for it helped, but his body still required more. Kai slowed down, maybe thrusting into her half the rate that he had been as he breathed heavily, wishing his stamina were up to par with some of the porn stars he watched. 

Vaporeon looked down at him, a confused look on her face, but she seemed to get it. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t like it, however. With a few calls of her name, she made Kai get off her. Vaporeon longed for his cock to be deep inside of her again, and didn’t want to take any breaks, so she got on the rock she had sucked him off on, jumping up with her front legs on another rock behind that one, looking back at Kai.

“Vapor!” She commanded.

Kai nodded, gulping as he walked forward. Vaporeon’s dripping slit was at the same height his length was, so he went into her rather easily, grabbing her thighs after he moved her tail up on his chest and over his shoulder. With him inside of her, Vaporeon began to bounce on his cock at her own rate, biting her lip in pleasure as she looked back at her shaggy haired trainer grunting and moaning as he tried his best not to shoot his load into her wet pussy. 

It was hard not to; she was so… so freakishly soft, yet the ridges that ran up her walls squeezed his cock hard enough that it made him shiver, and the wetness that was in her made it easy to be fucked. Kai helped Vaporeon by pulling her down on him, but it was clear who was doing most of the work here, and it was kind of embarrassing that it was Vaporeon, who, up until this hike, didn’t even know what her slit was used for. He tried not to think about how much she was making him moan her name in a higher pitch than he had ever heard, tried to not to think about how he was her bitch as she fucked him, not the other way around. 

Kai leaned forward a little, lightheadedly grabbing her haunches and beginning to ram himself into her, making the both of them cry out as she fell hard against his groin. Neither one gave anything less than one hundred and ten percent now that they fucked each other, and Kai could tell that they both were close. Something about how Vaporeon only said the first two letters of her name over and over again clued him in, and, well, if the stirring in his groin wasn’t enough to tell him that he was about to shoot a fat load into her, then the shaking of his legs and the lightheaded pants were. 

Vaporeon fought through her lust, her desire to be led to that wonderful place again, and called her name again, forcing Kai to stop. She turned around, hopping off of the rock and headbutted him onto it. He fell on it with a wince and a laugh, crying out in surprise as Vaporeon jumped up on him, throwing her front legs over his shoulders, looking down as she positioned herself right above him. Kai held his throbbing, begging cock by its hilt as she sunk down on it, moaning loudly as their groins met. 

He grabbed above her tail, lacing his fingers between the spikey line of ridges that ran along her back, roughly beginning to push into her. Kai pressed her down each time he rocketed up inside of her. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was getting a bit winded, but lust and hornieness quickly stole his mind, forcing him to thrust harder, penetrate her faster. 

Vaporeon surprised him by pressing her snout against his mouth, giving small licks on his lips as she nuzzled him. Kai licked back, unsure of what to do, since any other time he kissed someone like this, they had lips, not snouts. He found it to be rather easy, however, and gently ran one of his hands up her soft, warm body, pressing her head against his and feeling the thin membrane of the fin on her head. As he fucked her, he felt her rapid heartbeat, her shallow breaths, her shudders each time he rubbed against her hard, rigid cervix. 

Kai grunted one last time before giving a heavy sigh, quivering, and squirming in delight as he shot his load deep into her waiting pussy, holding her down and kissing her. Vaporeon’s eyes grew wide with surprise as she was held down, feeling a spurting warmth fill her. Kai moaned loudly as he finished inside of her, his cock pulsing as cum spurted out. 

The two of them kissed for the longest time after that, until Kai’s erection slowly shrunk and his cum fell from her, dripping down her legs and into the water. Kai grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and sinking into the warm water. They laid there together, looking up into the waterfall. Kai’s hand drifted down to her wanting slit, beginning to rub her again.

He had realized that she hadn’t gotten off on his penetration, and he wanted to change that. Vaporeon called her name in bliss as he roughly fingered her, her legs moving on their own accord from the pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to make her scream her name again, she was already ninety percent of the way there, all he did was throw her over the edge. 

Vaporeon mewed her name as her head swam in bliss yet again, squirming as Kai rubbed around her clit, giving her soft, gentle kisses on her forehead. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he shushed her, stopping his rubs, and pulling her close. The two held each other, kissing once or twice more, but mainly laid together in the warm water. Kai knew that he could ask if she enjoyed herself, if she wanted more or if she wanted to go home, but for now, he was okay with what they had. They were cuddling. They had fucked. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted, and the best part?

He could easily do it again tonight.

. . .

Hello!

Thanks for reading! This was  
a story I’ve had on my mind for a while now.

I have a Discord! Feel free  
to join, as long as you’re 18 (You shouldn’t be reading this story if you’re  
not, but c’mon, it’s the internet), you can suggest stories or ideas, read them  
as I’m writing them, and I’d love to have you there! Code to join is down below!

rFFBBm5


	23. Salazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Female Pokemon

Male Human x Female Pokemon

. . .

Brock undid the seat belt and pulled himself up to the top of the Jeep, resting his elbows on one of the roll bars as he watched his friend undo the straps that held their surfboards. He caught the ratchet strap and undid the hook on his side, tossing it on the backseat as Wyatt undid the other one. Brock always had problems with the ratchet straps his friend owned; they always got either tangled up or snagged on something. Once the straps were off, Brock shed his shirt, tossing it on the seat as he grabbed his board and headed for the beach while Wyatt locked the steering wheel up.

The beach they were on, Hano Beach was, for whatever reason deserted, which was odd. It wasn't cold out, it wasn't raining, hell, there wasn't a cloud in sight! Yet as Brock scanned up and down the beach, there might have only been one or two other people there.

He checked his watch, which read twelve-oh-two. High tide would be there in about a half hour, yet the water was empty.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as he joined Brock.

"Nothing, just… I guess we have the beach to ourselves." He replied, shrugging.

"I'm not complaining." Wyatt motioned with his head towards the water and the two took off towards the lapping waves of the ocean.

It was a hot day, somewhere in the nineties, and what better to do on a hot day than go to the beach? It wasn't like Brock had any plans; he had the day off from his job at the Hano Grand Hotel and he would be damned if he didn't make the most of it. Wyatt had been the first friend he called, and of course he was always down for a beach trip. Even though Brock lived a stone's throw from the hotel, and thus the beach, Wyatt had still picked him up about ten minutes ago. Any excuse to ride in the Jeep, Brock had guessed. His friend loved it to death, even though it was an old CJ-7 model, he polished and vacuumed and wiped windows and nearly made love to it daily.

Now that the two were paddling on their surfboards out into the ocean, Brock was glad he was here. The water was warm, warm enough that he hadn't needed any time to get acclimated to it, and clear, so wonderfully clear. Besides the ocean floor, he could see all sorts of corals, brilliant blues and oranges, littering as far as the eye could see, and all sorts of tropical water type Pokemon.

Finneon, Tentacool, Staryu, even a couple of Pyukumuku lazily clinging to rocks, sucking the nutrients off the surfaces. Brock wished he had the money to raise a Pokemon, it would make his life a lot less dull.

"I'm so glad I moved here, y'know that, Brock?" Wyatt called, sitting up on his surfboard.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I think everyone on Akala knows you're glad." Brock replied with a grin. "That fact is one-half of your personality."

"That's cruel, dude." He responded, shaking his head. "Cruel."

Brock shrugged.

"Where are all the waves, man?" His friend asked, splashing some of the warm water up on his face. "I checked before we left, should be some around this time."

"Just be patient." Brock replied. "You're still living like a city boy, take it easy."

"Fine." Wyatt said after a deep sigh.

The two sat in relative silence for a while, only the Wingulls and the lapping of the far off waves could be heard. Brock looked over at his friend, watching as he rhythmically tapped his surfboard.

"What's it like there?"

"Eh?"

"In the city, I mean. All my life I've lived in Alola." Brock said, looking down at the annoyingly calm waters.

"It's… eh, busy." Wyatt replied, leaning back on his board. "Always something to do, y'know? Go here, do this, bring this thing to there, stuff like that."

"Sounds chaotic."

"It is, but it's a good chaos." Wyatt said, chuckling as he looked at the sky. "Shops line the packed streets, not like the one single shop we have here. Traffic can be so bad sometimes that walking is faster. And the connectivity of the city is just…" He shuddered, then, "It's unrivaled. Anywhere you want to go, anywhere at all, you just jump on a train and you're there. No Lapras rides or boats or anything."

"Hmm." Brock grunted, nodding. "Can I… can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Wyatt almost immediately replied, vigorously nodding.

"I'm thinking of leaving Akala. Alola."

"And you're going to go to a city?"

Brock nodded, unable to make eye contact for some reason. Wyatt broke out in laughter, almost doubling over on his board as his body shook. He eventually recovered and glanced up at Brock, grinning heartily.

"Sorry, just… imagining a kid like you in somewhere like Eterna or Jubilife makes me laugh."

"You don't think I could handle it?" Brock sharply retorted, frowning.

"No, I don't." Wyatt simply said. "It's… cities aren't like anything you've ever seen before. Too fast, too complicated."

"You know where I work, right? The amount of dumb fuck tourists I deal with on a daily basis?"

"Heahea City has like, what? Ten thousand people? Eleven?" Wyatt said, shaking his head. "Jubilife is the sixth most populated city in the world. Last time I checked, there was close to two or three million people living there. Can you even think of seeing that many people?"

"I still wanna go." Brock replied, continuing to frown, as if it would help Wyatt believe that he'd make it in a big city.

"Why? Humor me, what makes you think it would be a good idea to leave a paradise like this and move to a city?"

"Well… Money, for one. Aren't there hundreds, even thousands of jobs in a city?" Wyatt nodded. "And um… secondly, I guess I'd like to do the Pokemon League there. In Sinnoh."

"Don't you have something like that here? Why not work on that instead?"

"It's… from what I've heard, it's not the same." Brock shrugged. "More of a rite of passage instead of something you can do for a job. Hell, we didn't even have a champion until a few years ago."

"I see, I see… Well, Sinnoh would be a decent place to start a career, I guess." Wyatt shrugged. "Do you have a Pokemon to start, at least?"

"N-no." Brock said, blushing a bit. "Can't afford it. Between the cost of rent, food, bills and whatnot, I can't afford a Pokeball right now."

"But a plane ticket to Sinnoh?"

"I'd take out a small loan or… something."

"Why not a boat trip?" Wyatt suddenly perked up after being lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. "It's a lot cheaper, you can enjoy a small ocean vacation before you hike to Sinnoh! Catch a Pokemon or two and battle along the way! You'd be unstoppable once you get to the first gym!"

"Maybe I could but…" Brock really didn't have a reason he couldn't go by boat. Wyatt was right, too, he could hike, raise a team… make some money along the way… "Do you know how much a regular ticket is?"

"Not off the top of my head, silly." Wyatt said, slipping off of his board. He sighed deeply as his body submerged in the warm water.

'Good idea…' Brock thought as he followed suit, shivering in pleasure as he held on.

"God, where are all the waves?" His friend whined, impatiently tapping on his board.

"City boy." Brock chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go back to shore, go to the cafe or something."

"Good idea, it's hot as balls out here."

Without further ado, the friends hopped back on their boards, making their way back to shore. Before they left the water for good, Brock splashed some of it on his face, wiping away the sweat, which felt wonderful. A towel was thrown at his face once he got out, making him smile at Wyatt as he dried off. The two were just about to get back in the Jeep when there came a commotion from further along down the beach. Brock frowned, looking at what appeared to be a rather one-sided Pokemon battle; two Cramorants pecking and screeching their names at a poor little Salandit, who was desperately trying to flee from their assault.

"That's nature, man." Wyatt said, shaking his head as he watched on.

"That's fucked, is what it is. HEY!" Brock shouted after he threw his surfboard down and took off running towards the Pokemon.

He made it over as one of the Cramorants was half-finished swallowing Salandit. With a swift kick to the groin, the Salandit was retched up, and the other Cramorant was on him in a matter of seconds. It pecked and scratched at him with fury as the other one recovered. He fell to the ground with a crash and felt the Pokemon pecking at his hands that were defending his face. Brock was just about to call out for help when he felt a large creature run over his chest, smashing into the attacker.

He held his face in his hands for a few more seconds, but when the sounds of an attack came from behind him, Brock looked up and towards it. The two Cramorants were in a battle with each other, pecking, scratching, and yelling their names in their shrill voices. It didn't take long for the two to fly off, bloody from the infighting.

"You're an idiot, you know?" A voice called. Again, a towel was thrown in his face, causing him to sputter and jump in fright.

Brock looked at Wyatt, who had since made his way to the scene. His friend had a dumbfounded look on his face as he squatted down next to the Salandit. Salandit screamed in fright as he tried to poke it, and quickly dashed into Brock's chest, fearfully whimpering as it buried its head on his belly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It was almost just eaten…" Brock said, frowning. He looked down at the quivering Salandit, gently running a finger over its saliva covered head. "Let's get you dried off… poor thing…"

Brock shook the sand off the towel, reaching down and wiping the mucus and saliva off of its head. The Pokemon looked up at him as he gently took its arms, one by one, and dried them off. He cleaned off its belly, legs, and groin when he noticed the slit the Pokemon had. A sneaking suspicion arose in his mind that this was a female, but without physical proof, it was unlikely. Most Salandits were male, but this one wasn't as scrawny as their counterparts were. With a shake of his head, he ran the towel down the Pokemon's tail, giving its snout a boop before placing it beside him.

"Go on. You're free."

"Salandit?" The Pokemon asked, cocking its head to one side.

"Alright," Brock said, getting up and wiping the sand and salt water off. "Let's get to a changing room or something."

"You're just gonna leave it here?" Wyatt asked, squatting down, but again, before he could touch the Salandit, it dashed towards Brock, climbing up his leg and wrapping itself around his neck.

"Wha-!?" Brock jumped, but instead of recoiling in shock, he calmly took the Salandit and placed it on the sand. "Go, shoo!" He said, motioning with his hands.

The Pokemon frowned, walking on all fours over to him and sitting down on its rear, balancing itself with its tail. Brock raised his eyebrows in silent surprise, looking up at Wyatt.

"I think it likes you~" Wyatt said in a sing-song voice. "Maybe you should… well, you don't have a Pokeball, that's right…"

"And I can't afford one, remember?" Brock replied, looking into the purple half-moons that were Salandit's eyes. It looked so scared, yet comfortable, in his presence. "Well… I guess you don't technically need one…"

"What would be the harm?" Wyatt encouraged, squatting down. This time, Salandit snapped at his finger, almost nipping him.

"Fierce, too." Brock chuckled. He looked down at Salandit, smiling warmly. "You wanna come with me? I'm leaving the island soon, gonna make my way to Sinnoh and become the Pokemon Champion there."

"Salandit!" The Pokemon exclaimed as it launched itself onto his arm, crawling up it and winding around his neck, lazily resting its head on his shoulder.

"I guess that's a yes." Wyatt said, laughing.

"C'mon, let's go." Brock said, taking the Salandit's paws in his hands, gently rubbing the warm, scaly digits.

The three made their way over to the sandboards scattered on the beach, Wyatt showing just how much of a champion he was by carrying both of them. They made their way to the Jeep, where Brock grabbed his change of clothing. Wyatt would be putting the boards up, since, again, Brock didn't know how to work ratchet straps. It worked out in their favor anyway, since, by the time Brock was out of the public shower and changed, he would be done securing the boards, and he could watch them as Wyatt changed.

Brock and Salandit made their way to the shower as Wyatt worked. He set the Pokemon down, placing the bag down next to it.

"Watch this for me, okay?"

The Pokemon nodded, making Brock smile. He walked to the wall of shower nozzles, turning one off and beginning to wash the sand and salt water off. It didn't take long, maybe all of thirty seconds before he turned it off and walked back to the Pokemon, grabbing his bag and making his way to the changing room.

At first, he wanted to leave the Salandit outside, since he had just met it, and didn't exactly want to get naked in front of it, but he remembered that it was a wild Pokemon, so if anyone wanted to catch it, it would be quite easy to do so. He walked into the changing room, locking the door when the Pokemon scuttled in, sitting down near a wall, watching curiously.

Brock, although extremely nervous, didn't have a problem with nudity, at least when he was by himself. He would have preferred leaving the Pokemon outside, but didn't have any concerns with dropping his swim suit and toweling off. Of course he felt the eyes on his groin, and it did scare him a little, but he did have to admit to that little voice in his head that he liked the feeling of being watched. It made his heart race in a way it never had before for a Pokemon, it beat so fast and hard that it almost hurt.

When he was done, he got into a comfortable set of light clothing, bundling the swimsuit with his towel, and opened the door. Before it closed, the Salandit dashed out and up his leg, again coming to rest on his shoulder.

"You like it up here, huh?" He asked, scratching under the Pokemon's black, scaly chin.

"Salan…" It said with a shiver as it leaned into his fingers.

Brock grinned, scratching all the way to the Jeep, smiling at Wyatt as he leaned on the spare tire.

"Enjoy." Brock said, tossing his stuff in the back seat.

"Mmm…" Wyatt grunted, heading to the changing room.

He sat down in the passengers seat, taking Salandit off and placing it on his lap. The Pokemon looked up curiously, smiling.

"So…" Brock started, shrugging. The Pokemon shrugged back, causing him to chuckle. "I'm Brock."

He held out a finger, which the Salandit grabbed. Unable to hold back a grin, Brock shook the Pokemon's hand. The poor creature looked confused, grabbing his other hand's finger and moving it around as well, almost playfully. Brock played along, moving them up and down, left and right and back and forward, giggling like a child as he played with his first Pokemon for the first time.

"This is so cool." He said, trying to withhold his feverish giggling. "You're my first Pokemon, you know that?"

Salandit smiled as it looked up at him. It made Brock's heart melt.

"So," He said, taking his fingers from the Pokemon. "Do you have any questions or anything? I know you can't speak my language, but I'll try my best to understand you."

Salandit gazed up at him with its crescent purple eyes, curiously looking at him as it thought. Not before long, it nodded, looking down and poking his groin before glancing back up.

"O-oh, yeah, I suppose you did see me there." Brock said, blushing and gulping. "That's just my-my dick. I use it to mate with... humans."

Salandit nodded, looking down at it again. Brock watched uncomfortably as the Pokemon prodded it again before poking her own slit, looking up at him curiously.

"You… want me to mate with you?" He asked, eyes a bit wider. Salandit nodded, grinning widely. "Well… um… I… I suppose I could, if you wanted, but… well, not now. Are you a female or something? In heat?" The Pokemon eagerly nodded, looking down and spreading its slit, her slit, with her hands. Brock gulped, blushing heavily as he got a good view of her. "Y-you're… pretty…" He said, scratching her head.

"Salandit!" She cried, again leaning into his hand.

"Hey!" Wyatt was suddenly there, hopping into the Jeep. Brock was glad he hadn't come a few seconds earlier. He again tried to touch Salandit's snout, but again, the Pokemon snapped at him, causing him to cry out in fear.

"I… I think you better stop." Brock said, laughing a bit as he scratched Salandit.

"One day…" Wyatt muttered as he keyed the Jeep to life. "One day I'll boop that snoot."

. . .

Wyatt drove off, honking the horn repeatedly as Brock waved. When his friend left, Brock sighed, turning to his apartment complex. It wasn't an ugly thing, but some of the neighbors could be extremely inconsiderate at times, and it was something he was glad he was leaving behind. The trip home had been short, but he had made up his mind a while ago.

Sinnoh was in his horizons.

"Well, this is it." Brock said, unlocking and opening the door to his apartment. Salandit hopped off of him and scurried out of view, making him chuckle.

He emptied his backpack's wet contents into a hamper he most likely wouldn't be using after this day, and began to pack. During the ride home he had quickly searched the price for tickets to the mainland, and was surprised at just how cheap they were, so surprised that he had bought one that left tomorrow.

Rent wouldn't be a problem; he paid by the month, and had been able to secure the place without a security deposit or anything. The furnishings wouldn't be worth much, most were cheap imports, hell, the most expensive thing he owned was a laptop he'd be taking with him. It had frightened him, at first, just how easy it was for him to just up and leave.

It didn't take long for him to neatly fold and pack the clothing he knew he needed, the toiletries and other such gadgets, hell, it took him around a half hour. Brock sat down on the futon, taking his laptop and going over the itinerary for his journey. The journey to Sinnoh would be almost a straight shot across the Sevii Islands, much unlike Wyatt had thought. That meant no camping, no hiking, no traversing across the continent to get to his destination. If Brock was honest with himself, it filled him with relief.

He knew nothing of camping, hell, it was the biggest reason he hadn't wanted to go. Now, though… now he had no reason to. The ship would drop the guests off at Canalave City, and from there he could make his way to wherever the first gym was. He had plenty of time to figure that out on the boat ride over.

Salandit jumped up and onto his legs, curling up in a ball and almost immediately going to sleep before he could do anything. Brock smiled down at her, gently stroking her soft, black skin. Why was she here? Why did she want to come with him?

"Whatever." He said, ignoring his thoughts and turning back to his laptop as he laid his hand on her warm back.

Brock checked his bank account, an odd, liberating sense of freedom when he saw how much he had. The boat ticket had taken money out of his balance, sure, but now that it wasn't all dedicated to an airplane ticket well…

He looked down at Salandit, wondering if she'd want to be captured. She was, technically, already his, but a Pokeball would make it official.

Nah.

Too much money for something as unnecessary as a Pokeball. As he looked at the screen, he wondered just how much he would spend on the first day in Sinnoh. Camping equipment, food, potions and maybe even a revive or two, it all added up. He wished he didn't worry so much about money, but he was never in the position not to.

Brock took a deep sigh, kneading his tired eyes afterwards, and closed his laptop.

His head hit the pillows with a whump when he fell on them, pulling Salandit close. Within minutes, he was asleep, finally finding the peace of mind in his dreams that reality couldn't offer him, all the while the little Pokemon gently, softly snoring away in his arms.

. . .

Gentle slaps on his cheek were what woke him up.

Brock opened his eyes to the grinning, devious purple eyes of his Pokemon, who said her name a few times, pulling on his shirt to get him up. Yawning, he stretched hard for a long time, grunting once done and grabbing his phone. The time read half past ten, he guessed he had overslept.

"Salandit!" The Pokemon said, tapping on his knee.

"What now?" Brock sluggishly said. Why was his mouth and throat so dry in the mornings?

The Salandit said her name a couple of times before pointing to his groin. Brock nodded, sighing a bit, before moving to hide himself.

"It's just morning wood, Salandit." He said, shrugging. "Happens to humans every day."

"Salan!" She said, pointing to it.

"Yup, yup I know." He responded, nodding. Sleep was rubbed out of his eyes as he rubbed Salandit's head. "Nothing I can do about it. C'mon, let's get some food."

He got up, hiding the bulge in the folds of his loose basketball shorts, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but he just felt awkward and bad whenever he exposed himself like this to her.

Let's see here…

Cereal or oatmeal? Neither one seemed appealing, if he was honest with himself, but going to a cafe was out of the question. He wouldn't have minded going to one if the price of a cup of coffee wasn't eight or so dollars. Oatmeal would have to suffice until they got on the boat, he guessed.

After the meal they shared, Brock walked back to the futon, getting his laptop and opening up his email. Surely enough, the ticket for the boat was there. He clicked on the link to the website as Salandit crawled up and made his neck her home.

Accommodations were nice; they fed you, gave you a nice looking cabin, and there was even a pool on the deck for the guests to enjoy. It wasn't like a cruise liner, more of a large ferry with a place to eat and sleep. Clicking back to his email, Brock checked the time he was supposed to leave: Twelve-thirty.

He had a few hours to kill, might as well spend them donating or selling his stuff to people he knew.

. . .

With the heavy backpack strapped tightly against his chest, Brock gazed in wonder at the ship. The website hadn't done the vessel justice; it was gigantic, looking more like a cruise liner more than a ferry. He had to triple check he was at the right port as he walked up the ramp to the innards of the boat. There was a bit of a line, but nothing too bad. Salandit gave him more than enough company.

"Ticket, please." Someone that looked as old as him asked. Brock handed the ticket over, one human plus Pokemon. He stamped it, handing it back, but held his hand up. "You have a Pokeball for him?"

"I… I don't? I just got her yesterday, no time to get one." Brock said, reflexively reaching up and grabbing Salandit's hand.

"Look, if it were up to me, I'd let 'ya up, but rules are you need a Pokeball if you want to board." The man said, handing the ticket back.

"But the ship leaves now?" Brock questioned. "Can't you make an exception?"

"Sorry." He shrugged. "There's a Pokemart close by, just go run in and get one."

"I… I don't think I can afford one." Brock said, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm trying to get to Sinnoh, start my life, y'know?"

"I do, but…" Another shrug. "Rules are rules."

"Oh, leave the poor boy alone!" Someone behind Brock called.

He turned around, looking at a short, old, bald man with an impressively long goatee. There was a typical, ugly tourist shirt on his sweaty body, khaki shorts, and flip-flops that indeed flipped and flopped as he made his way up the ramp. He rustled in his bag for a few seconds as the boat worker stammered some kind of response out, and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" He said, holding up bright pink Pokeball, a heart above the release mechanism. "Here, take this my boy." He held the ball out, a wide smile twitching on his face.

"I'll just… I'll go get one, really…"

"Oh, stop being so modest and take it." The man said, nearly shoving it in his arms. "I have a million of these things and I don't appreciate false modesty."

"O-oh, okay…" Brock responded, taking the Pokeball. "Thank you? This is… it means a lot to me."

"Well? Go on!" He said, waving his arms. "Capture the nice lady so we can get on the boat!"

"O- yeah!" Brock nodded, looking over at Salandit. She looked between him and the Pokeball before giving a small nod. He grinned and touched the ball to her snout, not willing to admit the weight off his shoulders felt quite good.

The Pokeball shook in his hand a few times before clicking shut with an audible snap. Brock couldn't withhold a grin as he held the ball up to the attendant, shaking it a bit. He nodded towards a staircase, taking his ticket back. Brock waited by the staircase to thank the man again, looking at the Pokeball, absolutely entranced by its suitable beauty.

"Kinda pretty, ain't it?" The old man said, grinning as he walked over to Brock. "It's called a 'Love Ball,' pretty nifty gadget."

"Isn't it like a regular Poke Ball?"

"Oh, heavens, no!" He said, laughing. "It strengthens the uh… bond... between a female Pokemon and a Male trainer, or the other way around."

"Good thing it's a 'she,' then!" Brock said, grinning. "Anyway, I just wanted to-"

"If you want to thank me, son, just carry my bags up these stairs." He said, grinning. "You've said your thanks, but I've always believed that actions speak louder than words so…?" He set the bags down in front of Brock.

"O-oh! Of course, Mr…?"

"Just call me Levi." He said, holding out a hand Brock shook.

"Okay, Levi. I'm Brock." Brock introduced himself by hefting Levi's bags up, beginning to walk up the stairs. Levi must not have been joking when he said he had a million of these… Love Balls in his luggage. Sure felt like it.

When they got up the stairs, Brock could feel the sweat forming an embarrassing 'V' shape on his back, and he couldn't say that he wasn't relieved when he saw a small luggage cart he could put the bags in. Levi joined him a few seconds later and Brock was secretly glad to see that he was out of breath and sweating as well.

"Well?" Levi said, leaning on the cart. "Let's see her!"

Brock smiled at the request, wiping sweat off his forehead before pressing the button to let her out of the Pokeball. That unfamiliar, odd red light formed her body, dispersing in a second or two, and, just like that, Brock was a bonafide Pokemon Trainer.

Salandit called her name as she looked around, but when she spotted Brock, she instantly rushed towards him, dashing up his leg and around his shoulder. It made him laugh as he gently scratched her chin.

"Salandit, this is Levi." Brock introduced, pointing towards the old man. "Levi, Salandit."

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Levi said, getting close and scratching under her chin. Brock was a bit worried she'd try to snip at him, but she either understood what he had done for them, or Levi was really good with Pokemon. Either way, he felt her toes curl on his neck as he scratched. "Well Brock, I wish you good luck! Enjoy the Poke Ball!"

With that, Levi was off, tugging the cart behind him before Brock could shake his hand. He called a goodbye after him, to which the man flung up a hand to. With that, they were alone.

Well, as alone as you could be on a boat like this.

"Brand new Pokeball, huh?" Brock teased, looking up at Salandit as he showed the pink ball off.

"Salandit…" She called in an unusually sultry sounding voice.

"You okay?" He asked, frowning in confusion. Salandit nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Okay? Well… let's see what the ticket says… 4H… so floor four, room H. Alright, we got this, Brock…"

If he was honest with himself, Brock was kind of nervous. What he was doing was crazy, awesome, and insane at the same time. Leaving his life, his job, his apartment and friends. Now he was trying to find his cabin on this crazy-ass ship, no income, no friends, no permanent place to live.

At least he had Salandit. The clothing on his back and in his backpack. The meager funds in his bank account.

He'd never been on a ship this big before, but it was surprisingly easy to find where his floor was; he just climbed stairs until he found floor four, and made his way down the hallway until 4H was on one of the doors. It reminded him of his apartment, in a way, but much better looking.

He slid the keycard down and opened the door, taking in a deep breath of the room. It smelled like a hotel would, which was a nice change of pace from what he had smelled in the apartment complex. The room itself was decently big, big enough for a queen sized bed, two bedside tables, a desk next to a dresser, a closet, as well as a bathroom, complete with tiny shampoo and conditioner bottles he'd definitely steal when he left.

With a grunt, he took the backpack off, throwing himself on the comfortable bed. How did something this awesome cost so little? The ticket had been around three hundred dollars, unlike a plane ticket, which would have easily been twice that amount. Here he got a nice room, meals, even a shower that worked.

Wait…

Brock jumped up, quickly walking next to the shower and cranking on the water. It was cold for a few seconds, but warmed up to blisteringly hot within a few moments. A wide smile stretched across his face; hot water had always been an issue in his apartment. Most of the time it just produced lukewarm water, but he always wanted heat, heat, and more heat.

"What's the point of hot water showers on a tropical island?" The apartment handyman had said to him when he had called. Needless to say, this would be the first hot shower Brock would have in a long time now.

Come to think of it…

Brock sniffed himself and recoiled, his own stench getting to him. He left the water running, walking back into the main room and sitting down. Salandit crawled over to his lap, but he picked her up and placed her beside him.

"Gonna take a shower." He said as he nervously stripped. "W-wanna join?"

Salandit cocked her head to the side, watching him, almost drooling as he got undressed. Brock snapped his fingers a couple of times before motioning towards the shower. Salandit nodded, getting up and scurrying over to the room. Brock chuckled as he watched her go, removing his underwear and tossing them in the pile of clothing he had made.

He didn't know exactly how or when Salandit would want it, want him. It wasn't a taboo or weird thing, he reasoned with himself. Salandit was interested in him. He wanted her to fuck him. It seemed as if the two had something in common; a need to feel the relief of an orgasm or two.

Or three.

Just thinking about what the Pokemon could do to him made him stiff. Brock looked down, a warm feeling sputtering in his chest. Personally, he believed his dick was perfect; a darker, healthy shade of tan until an inch and a half below his tip. From there onward, it got much pinker until one reached his tip, absent of any foreskin. And inches he had, measuring in at seven of them; Brock had realized early on in the school locker room that he had it good.

His heart was a beating drum as he walked into the bathroom, turning the water down just a little before stepping in. He still had skin, after all. Salandit was lounging in the heat and humidity, seemingly at home, however. She opened her eyes when she saw him step in the shower and moved to climb up him, but the water made his skin slick, and she slid down his leg.

Brock laughed a bit, the nervousness slowly going away as she tried again and again. No, it wasn't weird that he was naked in front of her, hell, she was naked in front of him all the time! It wasn't sexual or erotic, just… natural.

'It's just natural…' Brock thought, calming himself as he picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.

"Might not be the best place to be, try to hold on." Brock said as he scrubbed his body clean with the provided soap. No point in using his own.

Salandit was able to hold on quite well, only slipping off of him once, and that was when he washed his hair. When Brock was done cleaning himself, he sat down, crossing his legs and pulling Salandit off.

"Wanna wash off? You smell kinda funky." He said, grinning and holding the bar of soap up.

Salandit nodded, walking up his legs and sitting on his groin, right on his member. Brock gulped as he felt his weight push against his length, but she seemed oblivious to his discomfort. After a while of not moving, Salandit looked up, her eyeridges raised.

"S-sorry, let's get you washed." Brock said, beginning to rub the soap over her wonderfully soft skin, a slight shiver running through his body. He wasn't used to this pressure, wasn't used to skin-on-skin contact like this.

He washed her arms, nervously thinking of how they could be used, washing off her snout, thinking of how hard she could suck. Her legs, how long could she jump on his cock? How would that belly feel when pressed against his? Could her tail wind around him and jerk him off?

"Salandit?" She called, pushing herself up on his belly.

Brock took a sharp breath in as his cock sprung up, hitting her on her groin. With a hard gulp he met her eyes, but was surprised to only see a grin.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He repeated time and time again, trying to pick her up, but she just kept slipping out of his soapy hands. Salandit landed on his cock and smacked his hands away. She was pretty much straddling the thing.

"Salandit!" She angrily said. She wanted him to stop.

Even though he was shivering, even though everything told him not to do this, he obeyed her. Salandit, finally getting her prize, grabbed his large tip with her hands, barely able to wrap them around it. His member was much bigger in comparison to her size than Brock had realized.

With her legs splayed across his length, it came up to the opening of the small black marking on her skin. Brock held his breath as her hands worked down his shaft, wrapping around them and pulling upwards. Salandit knew just how to make him moan, despite barely knowing him. She ran her small hands up and down his length, tickling and grabbing areas, pulling them up and down as fast as she could. Brock began to squirm, his toes clenching and unclenching as she worked his length in her small hands like it was nothing at all.

He was unbelievably hard, as well. Painfully hard, almost. Every time she grabbed as far down as she could and pulled upward, she was rewarded with a hard throb or a curse from her trainer. Brock leaned back on the tub, moaning and squirming in her grasp. He stopped tensing up as much, just relaxed and enjoyed this more than he knew.

Brock blushed hard, grunting as quietly, shamefully, as he could, causing Salandit to cry her name in surprise as she was shot in the chin with a small rope of cum. Lasting long had never been his stong suit and now, well, fuck if he could last more than a few minutes. She kept jerking him off, milking him for all he was worth, getting a few more decent ropes of his seed before he stopped.

"Salan…" She said, looking back at him. She looked disappointed.

"Sorry, its… its been a while." Brock said, blushing and covering his face.

Salandit shrugged, turning back to his shrinking member and washing the sticky white cum off of her. She stayed on him for a bit, looking and occasionally touching his member. If Brock hadn't been so obsessed with beating himself up, he would have stayed in the shower for hours, but as it was…

He couldn't bear showing himself to her anymore.

"C'mon," Brock said, getting up and putting Salandit down.

He turned the shower off, quickly stepping out and drying off as Salandit crawled out. Why did he cum so fast? Why couldn't he have held it for just a few more minutes? Was there something wrong with him? He was dry soon, smelling good, and had comfortable clothing on, yet he was still burning with shame. He didn't even realize that Salandit was still soaking wet until she poked her head out of the bathroom, calling her name twice.

"O-oh!" Brock said, getting off the bed, walking over to her with a towel. He scooped her up, bundling her up in the towel and made his way back to the bed, drying her off for the second time this week.

When he was done, he threw the towel in the bundle of clothing that was forming in the corner of the cabin and leaned back on the bed. Salandit scurried on his lap, looking up at him.

"I'm uh…" He blushed. "Sorry. Again."

"Salan?" Salandit asked, pressing on his bulge.

"It… I don't normally… happen that fast." She nodded, looking back down at him. After a few moments, she shrugged, looking up and smiling. Brock smiled back and scratched her as she curled up in his lap. "Thank you, though. That's the best I've felt in a long time."

"Salandit…" She sleepily said.

If Brock was honest with himself, he himself felt a bit tired.

. . .

When he woke up, the sun was gone, it had departed well off into the horizon. It was dark in the room, all he could see was the red digital clock on the nightstand next to him. It was seven-thirty-two.

"Hey, Salandit…" He said, shaking the lump on his lap.

"Sa?" She yawned, smacking her jaws.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sa…" She murmured, getting off of him.

Brock turned on the light on the table, which flooded the room with bright, tan light. He stretched a bit before he got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wait, what?!" He said, frightened as he looked at the clock.

Seven-thirty-four.

He had slept for close to seven hours. What. The.

"Fuck." He finished his thought, shaking his head. How was… how was he that tired?

"Salandit?" She asked, looking at him from the door.

"Just… just slept a lot longer than I thought we did." Brock said, shaking his head and walking towards her. Before they left, Salandit crawled up on his shoulder. "Let's just get some food. Maybe a pound of melatonin gummies."

There was a map Brock had snatched from below the television, which showed exactly where he should go for food. The main dining hall. It wasn't difficult to navigate to the hall, but before they could walk through the doors, an arm was in front of him, all of a sudden. He stopped, instinctually frowning, and a smug looking woman stepped in front of him.

She wasn't much of a woman, no, she more resembled a girl the more he looked at her. Her breasts were more of a cutting board than anything else, her hair was short and had pink highlights streaking through it, and the overall way in which she was dressed just screamed spoiled brat.

"You! Battle me!" She said, holding out a PokeBall.

"Eh… what?" Brock said, an incredulous look on his face.

"You have a Pokemon, I have a Pokemon! We battle, it's what we do!"

"We?"

"Pokemon Trainers, idiot!" She said, giggling.

"Trai…" Brock looked back at Salandit, realizing his new title. He was, in fact, a Pokemon trainer. "Y-yeah, I guess we could. I just don't have any potions or anything, is there like… a health station anywhere?"

"You'll have to battle me to find out!" The youngster cried out, tossing a Pokeball. "Go, Lilligant!"

Brock watched as a rather large, yet manageable Pokemon materialized out of the red haze. It was an odd plant looking Pokemon with a large red sprouting flower on her head, wearing what looked like a dress of leafs, its eyes as red as the flower on its head.

"Um…" He looked over at Salandit. The Pokemon rolled her eyes before jumping to the ground, menacingly getting on all fours, growling her name. Before they began, Brock took his phone out, quickly looking up the stats and whatnot of Salandit. She had quite the arsenal.

"Lilligant, use Synthesis!" The girl cried.

Brock was ready to watch his Pokemon take damage for the first time, but as the Lilligant glowed, singing her name sweetly, nothing happened. She said her name one more time, a shrill, well rested tone to it, and swayed back and forth. That was it.

"Um… hello? Genius? It's your turn!" The trainer called.

"Really? That was your move though?" Brock called in disbelief. "O-okay? Eh… Salandit use um… eh… Poison Fang?"

"Salandit!" She cried, dashing over to the Lilligant, biting the flower bud on her head and holding on tight as it shrieked its name. After a few more seconds of snarls and bites, Salandit kicked itself off of Lilligant, scurrying back to a few feet in front of Brock. Lilligant looked a bit woozy, and clear fluid was running from its flower. Brock could only assume it was what it had for blood.

"Lilligant, use…" The girl built it up, as if it was a game or something. "Use Synthesis!"

"Lilli…" The poor Pokemon said, suddenly alight with the shimmering light Brock assumed was the move. The shining dulled after a few seconds, and the Pokemon was swaying happily again, the wound closed, but she did look a little pale.

"O...kay?" Brock said, looking at Salandit. "Poison Fang."

Again, the Salandit raced towards the cowering Lilligant clenching tight on its flower, biting down again and again as the poor creature shrieked in pain. Brock felt bad for it, wanting to stop the fight, but… wasn't this what it meant to be a Pokemon trainer? Before Salandit was finished with Lilligant, it collapsed backwards, its face whiter than its usual cream complexion. Salandit hopped off of it, racing back towards Brock, who was almost in tears. It had been so brutal, so harsh…

He looked up at the girl, but saw nothing on her face. No anger, fear, sadness or disappointment. Just that same smile she had when she first challenged him.

"A critical hit!" The trainer suddenly said, recalling Lilligant. "Go, Vespiquen! Use Fury Swipes!"

Before Brock could even think about what the move meant, the large insectoid Pokemon flew towards Salandit, swiping across the Pokemon's back with the two claws on the front of her arms. Salandit recoiled in pain, dashing away, but Vespiquen followed her, slashing hard at wherever she was. She hit the walls, the floors, even a light, leaving deep gashes and breaking the light. As glass shattered around them, Vespiquen was able to get one more good swipe on Salandit, who cried her name in pain.

It hurt to hear his Pokemon suffering so, but Brock was happy to see her come back. Vespiquen returned to the youngster, patiently awaiting the next attack. It was Brock's turn.

"Motherfucker…" Brock cursed, blushing as he looked around. There was quite a crowd around them, but nobody stepped in, not even the boat security. He looked back at his phone, seeing a move called, 'Incinerate,' that sounded terrifying. Vespiquen was also a bug type, and he knew off the top of his head they were weak to fire, so… "Salandit, Incinerate!"

Salandit reared back, standing on her hind legs and balancing with her tail as her maw lit up with a bright orange glow. Brock watched in astonishment as the ball of flame grew in her mouth until it enveloped her snout. With a cry of her name, Salandit launched the ball and it went flying across the make-shift arena, hitting Vespiquen square in its weird bug chest. The Pokemon cried in pain as a large scorch mark was left on its chest, clutching it.

"Hmm… Vespiquen, use Fell Stinger!" The youngster cried, pointing at Salandit.

"Vespiq!" She said, rearing back.

It was over in a second; a small, almost invisible projectile flew through the air and dug itself right into Salandit's snout, causing her to cry out and claw at it. It came out rather easily, but it still looked like it had to hurt.

"Salandit, use Incinerate again!" Brock said, believing that this would, for sure, knock the Pokemon out.

He was shocked when it didn't. The Vespiquen looked like it was barely clinging onto life, but it was still ready to fight.

"Hmm…" The youngster said, rubbing her chin. "I use a Hyper Potion!"

With an unreal speed, she took an odd pink bottle out and spritzed the contents all over the Pokemon. The char on her flesh fell off as it repaired itself, and when all was said and done, it looked like another Vespiquen had come out of the woodworks.

"Um… Incinerate?" Brock said after a few seconds of silence.

That Hyper Potion hadn't been the last one the youngster had used, however. Every time Salandit got the Vespiquen down to nearly fainting, the lady used another one, time and time again. After nearly twenty minutes of battling, Brock had had enough.

"Stop!" He cried out, frowning. At this point, most of the spectators had left, seemingly bored of this rather dangerous charade.

"Do you surrender?!" The youngster said, a beaming smile on her face.

"What? No!" Brock replied, frowning harder. Was she serious? "You're not making any headway, none at all! All you're doing is wasting your Hyper Potions!"

"Uh… Yeah? It's called, 'strategy,' ever heard of it?" She sarcastically called.

"You know what? Fine. Fine! Use Incinerate, yet again!" Brock yelled, throwing his hands up in anger.

"Salandit!" She suddenly cried.

Brock looked down, confused a bit. She sounded a lot more aggressive than she had before, much more so. He watched on, a bit curious, as flames enveloped her maw again. This time, however, it didn't stop at her maw. Flames enveloped her, surrounded the spot she was on, and a good two or three feet in any direction. They took on a violent, purple hue, blazing just as strong.

"Salazzle!" A deeper, feminine voice came from the flames, and with that, they were launched forward, enveloping the Vespiquen, leaving a taller, more curvy Salandit. She squatted down, leaving one hand on the ground, ready to charge, but it was all over for Vespiquen. The Pokemon couldn't have recovered from that, even with a hundred Hyper Potions.

Brock watched this new Pokemon rise up to its full height, maybe four and a half feet? She was pretty tall for a Pokemon that was barely up to his shins not a minute or two ago. She turned around, smiling broadly at him.

"Salazzle!" She exclaimed, running and hugging his waist.

"W-woah!" Brock exclaimed as he shoved her off. "W-wai-wait a second…"

He held the Pokemon at arms length as he looked her over. This wasn't Salandit anymore, no, this was something completely different. She was taller, had oddly beautiful, pink markings on her chest that ran down to her groin, and no longer did she crawl on all fours, walking upright like a human would.

Was this still the same Salandit?

"Here, take this." A voice interrupted his thoughts as a wad of money was held out.

Brock snapped out of his observations and looked down at the youngster as she held the cash out.

"Wh… why?"

"You won the battle, moron." She said, turning her nose up as she flicked the money in her hand. "Pokemon Trainers who lose are supposed to give the winner some cash."

"Erm… o-okay?" Brock said, taking the fat stack of bills in his hand. "Thank you?"

"Freak." The youngster muttered as she walked away.

Brock looked down at the cash before stuffing it in his pocket and glancing back up at Salazzle. She was standing upright, grabbing an elbow with the opposite hand, looking down, seemingly embarrassed. After rubbing his eyes, Brock walked over to her, poking her shoulder. Salazzle recoiled a bit before looking up, a twinge of nervousness on her face.

"You… you're Salandit, right?"

"Salazzle!" She cried, frowning and pointing to her chest.

"But you were Salandit?"

She nodded, again pointing to herself. It suddenly clicked in Brock's head that she had evolved, and he could barely withhold his shouts of joy as he pulled the Pokemon into a deep, loving embrace. Her arms pulled him tight as she buried her snout in his chest, saying her name over and over again.

"Well," Brock said, chuckling. "I guess my shoulders are off limits, huh?"

Salazzle grinned before nodding and pulling him into another hug. Brock would have been satisfied with just standing there and embracing his new Pokemon until the night was over, but a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by a loud growl got his attention.

"Oh, jeez…" Brock said, grunting as he rubbed his stomach. "I guess we never did eat, huh?"

Salazzle shook her head and let him go, taking him by the hand and bringing him into the main dining hall. Luckily, nobody else challenged him or got in his way, and the two were sitting down, eating a delicious meal within minutes. Brock couldn't tear his eyes away from Salazzle as the two ate. Even though, up until a few minutes ago, she had walked on all fours, she was an incredibly fast learner, being able to easily use her digits to rip and tear into the food in front of her. She didn't have a problem walking or balancing, which Brock found odd.

He didn't know if he'd be able to walk like her if he was in her situation as easily as she was.

When the two finished their food, Brock hailed a waiter, pulling out the wad of cash he had won from the trainer. His eyes bulged when he saw just how much the mere child had given her; somewhere close to five-hundred dollars. All he could do was look at two weeks worth of what his job paid him, wondering if it was really there. The only thing that got him to look up was the waiter clearing his throat, a bill in hand.

Brock apologized, taking it and paying. The meal, which had been twenty dollars, had scared him when he ordered it, as he forgot about the money in his pocket. Now, though…

He left a twenty on the table, as well as another for the waiter, leaving the dining hall shortly afterwards. The two of them took in the beautiful sight of the moon's reflection on the cold, salty water of the ocean as they slowly made their way back to the room. Brock wondered just how much money was in his future as a Pokemon Trainer. His chest tingled with anticipation and wonder as he thought about it until he couldn't hold the chuckling back.

Salazzle looked over at him like he was insane, putting a nervous hand on his shoulder to make sure he was okay. Brock started to laugh, looking up at her with glee and pulling her into another hug, jumping up and down. No longer would money be a problem, not if every trainer gave him half a grand to work with! It was the biggest load off his shoulders that he had ever gotten off, so much so, in fact, that Brock felt ten, even twenty pounds lighter.

"Holy shit!" He cried as he laughed, throwing himself on the messy cabin bed. Salazzle shut the door behind him, making her way over to the bed and sitting down beside him. Brock's manic chuckling eventually died down as he looked at her calm smile. He smiled back, rubbing her arm. "This changes…" he pulled out the wad of cash, then, "this changes everything! Everything!"

"Salaz?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Don't you see, 'ya silly Pokemon?" Brock said, pulling himself onto his knees. "We got this from one battle," He fanned the cash out in front of her, "One. Battle." Salazzle looked at him like he was overreacting, shaking her head and smiling. "Fuck, this is amazing!"

Salazzle nodded, putting a hand under Brock's chin which quickly shut him up. He looked up at her, meeting her sultry, narrow, purple eyes, giving a small smile. Salazzle pulled him forward, giving his lips a long, slow lick before pressing her snout against his mouth. Brock's eyes grew wide as he kissed her back, chuckling deep in his belly before he closed them, getting more into the kissing, awkward as it was. He felt her hands on the back of his head, pulling him inside her as the two fell back on the mattress.

Since Salazzle didn't have lips like he did, Brock tried to kiss wherever he could, her neck, under her mouth, her cheeks, anything. Salazzle, in turn, just nuzzled him, moaning her name softly as he worked around her. While they kissed, Brock could feel himself getting unreasonably hard, the faint smell of… something… in the air. His length pressed hard against his jeans, pulsing and throbbing, begging to be released. Salazzle rubbed her groin up and down his bulging member, teasing him as she nuzzled him.

When Brock went to undo his belt, he felt his hands get slapped away and firmly grabbed. He let Salazzle lead his hands up to his head, pressing them down and giving him a firm look. With that, she went down to the tent between his legs, grabbing it and squeezing tightly. Brock grunted softly as she felt him up, massaging and poking his bulge, almost as if she was teasing him.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt he undo his belt, the button to his jeans, the zipper… slowly pulling his jeans down his legs, taking them off and tossing them on the floor. Salazzle moved back to his erection, seeing a dark wet spot at the top of the tent of underwear. Brock must have been much more excited than he thought, but…

What was that smell?

Any thoughts of it went away as Salazzle wrapped a hand around the hilt of his throbbing length, squeezing hard and pulling upwards. Brock shuddered as she began to jerk him off through his underwear, that wet spot only growing bigger and bigger as she pulled the precum from him. Up and down she went, leaning on her free hand and looking at him as she jerked him off, an almost amused look on her face.

Brock began to squirm a bit, but any time he moved a hand down to free his cock from her slow, wonderful embrace, it was slapped away, slapped away hard. He muttered to himself, beginning to gently pinch his nipples as he squirmed, however his hands were quickly slapped away. With a frown, Brock looked down only to see Salazzle reach up with her free hand, harshly pinching him.

"F-fuck!" He moaned, bucking into her hand as she squeezed him, biting his lip. This would be the second time she would bring him to an orgasm with just her hands. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…" Brock whimpered, squirming as he felt that wonderful-

Her hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock, squeezing freakishly hard, and the squeezing, pinching fingers went away. He bucked his hips a few more times, his rod pulsing harder and harder, but nothing flew out, nothing made his underwear wetter than they already were.

When he finally settled down, he opened his eyes and saw Salazzle grinning, a humorous look in her purple eyes. She quickly resumed rubbing him off, pinching and squeezing him, that spot on his underwear growing darker and bigger as time went on. His member begged for release, and he couldn't stop bucking his hips, they instinctively bucked into Salazzle's hand, she even had to stop for a few seconds at one point, pressing his groin down onto the bed.

Salazzle rubbed under his tip with her thumb, beginning to stroke him off with her other one in a circular motion. Brock whimpered, shaking his head as, again, the urge to cum the strongest thing he felt.

"Please… please, Salazzle…" Brock whined, looking over at her. She looked up, continuing to rub him, eyeridges raised. "L-let me cum, please! I'm so c-close…"

"Salazzle!" She harshly said, again grabbing the hilt of his member and holding tight, holding firm.

He didn't cum.

He looked down, seeing Salazzle yawning as she looked at him. Was she bored? She certainly seemed bored. Salazzle took her hand off of Brock's cock, a strand of precum coming up with it that she licked off as he breathed a sigh of disappointment filled relief. She wiped her hand off on his leg before hooking her fingers under the band of his underwear, pulling them down, off of his legs with one quick motion. Brock grunted as he felt his cock spring up, wet with his own fluids and throbbing hard.

Again, she reached down, thumbing below his tip. Was this what he was doomed to? A Pokemon obsessed with hand jobs and edging? Brock almost thought about getting other Pokemon he could actually fuck when he felt a warm, wet tongue slide up his member. He yelped in surprise, almost busting his load right and there, but Salazzle squeezed him hard, making sure he didn't. He grunted in pain, trying to shoot his load as hard as he could, but nothing happened, nothing at all.

When he finally recovered, Brock looked at Salazzle, nodding, trying to hide the disappointment he was sure his eyes held. Salazzle grinned and went back down on his length, beginning to suckle on it once she reached his groin. It wasn't surprising that she was able to; her snout was pretty long, but it shocked Brock nevertheless. Nobody had been able to take him in that fast, so of course his hands rocketed towards her head, wanting, no, needing to push her down further, harder.

Like the times before when he tried to take control, however, they were swatted away. He looked down, seeing his Pokemon menacingly looking at him. Salazzle hissed her name before she looked back down at him, opening wide, and diving down. Brock moaned as she began to suck on him, her tongue licking the belly of his member in a zig-zag pattern every time she went up or down him. Every few seconds he would move down to push on her, but had to stop himself as she noisily sucked on him.

Any time Brock was about to cum, every time he was about to shoot what he knew would be close to a gallon of his seed inside of her warm mouth, Salazzle somehow knew, grabbing his hilt and squeezing hard. And every time he would be left with an explosively unfulfilled desire. It hurt his soul each time she didn't let him cum.

One time, Salazzle was really laying it on hard. She wasn't sucking his entire length, just his tip and maybe an inch or two below, but slowly beating him off in that circular motion as she pulled up, fingering his ball sack with her other hand, clenching and unclenching for seconds at a time. Her tongue was swirling around his tip as she sucked, making Brock suck in air as he trembled under her handiwork. He murmured something about cum, holding his breath and screwing his eyes tight. She was letting him cum! Finally!

He was just about to shoot his first rope when she quickly, roughly squeezed him with both hands, pulling off of his throbbing member as she choked the life out of it. Brock cried out in agony, looking down at her. Even though she had stopped his orgasm, a small bead of cum ran out and down his cock, followed by another, and another.

Was this it?

Was this his reward? Brock flew down to his trembling, pulsating mast, but Salazzle snapped at him, biting his hand and screaming her name. As much as Brock wanted to, he resisted the urge to slap the shit out of Salazzle.

"Please," He begged, looking down at the Pokemon. "Please, I need to… so bad…"

"Sala." She shook her head, giving one last good squeeze before letting go of his member.

Salazzle made her way on the bed, cuddling up beside him, giving his sweaty neck a small lick. The two of them watched as his sticky, wet length throbbed for a few minutes, slowly growing smaller and smaller. Brock was a little dismayed, but didn't dare touch himself. Not with Salazzle so close to his neck.

When he was completely flaccid, Salazzle said her name, getting off of him and moving down to his groin. Brock frowned, unknowingly pouting as she grinned, picking his limp length up with two fingers, squishing his wet tip a couple of times between them. She gave the underbelly a soft lick before pulling him inside of her mouth, sucking on him like he was an udder, making Brock gasp in bliss.

Again, there came that stench. What the fuck was it?

He couldn't muster up coherent thoughts after a few seconds, however. She worked his erect mast in her mouth for a bit, until it was hard as a diamond, and pulled off. Salazzle gave him one last lick before getting up, crawling up to his belly and straddling him, giving a long, tender lick up his chest, circling around his nipples and giving them a small suck before making her way to his mouth. She drove her tongue into him, giving him a taste of what she was sucking on before pulling out, smiling as she looked down at him.

Salazzle turned around, showing off her plump, delicious looking rear, but before Brock could do anything, she scooted down to his throbbing prick. He held his breath as he felt a hand grab it, leading it to something between her legs. With a gentle call of her name, Salazzle sunk down on his length, groaning her name as he filled her up. Brock tensed up as he felt her warmth wrapped around his cock, stretching her tight pussy out. She wasted no time as she began to jump on him, her tail wrapping around his waist from the pleasure.

Brock wanted to grab her waist so bad, so, so bad, but he didn't. He was a good little trainer and kept his hands off as loud plaps filled the room each time Salazzle's groin collided with his own. He couldn't stop his groaning as she rode him, his wet dick squelching in and out of her warm, freakishly warm, tightness. It suddenly dawned on him that Salazzle was part fire type, so no wonder it felt so hot inside of her.

Every time she went up him, Salazzle squeezed hard, almost milking his member with each lift. She knew just how close Brock was to ejaculating, but he was just… so wonderfully big. She considered just allowing him to let it all out, but wanted to ride him until she satisfied her own gigantic itch, she was already so, so close…

Salazzle snapped out of it when she felt Brock grab her waist. She hissed her name, jumping off of his length and quickly turning around, whipping his hands with her tail. Brock yelped in pain, holding his injured hands close to his chest, looking up at her with a guilty expression on his face.

"Salazzle!" She angrily cried. Only when she let him, would he cum, would he put his hands on her. If the shower they took together taught her anything, it was that she needed to take control of when and where he could climax.

"Sorry, sorry." Brock stammered out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sala!" She commanded, pushing him upwards.

Brock followed what she wanted, sitting up and against the headboard, splaying his legs wide. Salazzle frowned, turning around again and positioning herself, but before she sat down on him, before she penetrated herself with his length, Salazzle wrapped her tail around his neck, squeezing somewhat tightly. Enough for Brock to know that she was serious, that she wasn't playing any more games.

Salazzle uttered her name in joy as she felt his slick length easily part her slit, pushing deep, so wonderfully deep inside of her. He easily filled her up, with an inch or so to spare, even, and she took advantage of that, leaning back against his sweaty body as she began to jump up and down on that wonderful member. Salazzle closed her eyes as she made the human hers, wishing she had gone with a human a long time ago as she rode him.

His large tip that pushed her walls apart. The girth that stretched her out. The cute moans and choked cries of the man. Salazzle, even though thoroughly wet when she went down on him, wouldn't have even needed her own wetness. He produced enough for the both of them.

And there it was.

Salazzle shivered as she pressed hard against his throbbing cock, squeezing his neck a bit tighter. That spare inch or so had rubbed against something that made her gasp her name; it was easily ten times better than riding him when it had connected. She sunk down even further, her snout quivering as a tingling sensation began to make its way all over her body.

As she rode his hilt, it spread to her toes, her fingers, the tip of her snout and the tip of her tail, sending small jolts of pleasurable lightning reverberating all throughout her body. She sped up, wrapping her tail even tighter around his throat, feeling so fucking close to an orgasm. Right there…

Oh fuck…

Salazzle screamed her name louder than she had ever done before as her groin exploded in bliss, everything tensing up as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed against her, showering her with the warm, tingling waters of an orgasm. As she went through this unique heaven, she could faintly feel hands on her tail, but paid them no mind. She was a million miles away, her body tingling as she gasped for air, saying her name whenever she could.

A few rough shoves brought her back to reality. Salazzle was finished, anyway, but was still a little angry. She whipped around, seeing her trainer's face taking a deep shade of blue as she choked him. He was grabbing at his neck, trying to get her tail off of him, and she quickly unwound herself, worriedly saying her name over and over again, but Brock was having none of it.

He got off the bed and leaned on the dresser, hand on his throat as he coughed, gasping in the air he so desperately needed. After a minute or so and one final cough, he looked back at Salazzle, who was kneeling on the bed, looking nervously at him.

Could he even blame her?

Of course he could, she was the one who almost choked him to death! But the more he thought about it, rubbing his tender, sweaty neck, the more he realized it was his fault. If he hadn't touched her so much, there wouldn't have been a reason for her to wrap her tail around his throat.

"Not c-" He coughed a bit, rubbing his sore throat. "Not cool."

"Sal…" She said, looking down.

"Way too hard. And what the fuck is that smell?" Brock said, taking a big whiff.

It wasn't a gas leak or something like that. It wasn't the awful smell of sewage or the pleasant smell of flowers. He sniffed more and more, aware of his cock getting harder and harder. Whatever the smell was, it was easily able to get him hard at a moments notice.

"What the fuck is that?" Brock asked, looking at Salazzle.

"Salazzle!" She said, reaching behind herself, grabbing one of her tails and running her hand up it. She presented it to Brock, who gave it a hesitant smell, groaning as his cock throbbed hard. That was the smell, though.

"What?" He asked, his mind cloudy and airy.

"Salazzle, Sala!" She said, pulling him down on the bed.

"Mating gas or something?" He said, lying down, his prick spurting precum out every few throbs. "What's it called… thermostats? Hemolymph? No, no… oh shit…" He looked over at her, eyes wide with realization. "Pheromones?"

Salazzle nodded, sheepishly smiling. Brock wanted to complain, wanted to break down and cry, to… to fuck the shit out of her.

"Can I cum now?" He asked, looking at her dripping slit.

"Salazzle!" The Pokemon cried, nodding her head and leaning back on the pillows.

"Fuck yes…" Brock grinned, getting into position.

It didn't take long for him to ram himself into her waiting slit, grunting with each push into her. Salazzle wrapped her arms and legs around him, curling her tail around his leg as he smashed into her, each push making the headboard slam against the wall. Fuck his neighbors, though, all Brock was focused on was pounding the ever-loving shit out of her.

Her slit had become even hotter as he buried his length in her, kissing her neck as he fucked it roughly. It was a bit tighter at the front, but opened up wonderfully after he pushed in past that delicious little obstacle, fully able to accommodate his length. Each thrust into her made his balls hurt, but pain wasn't registering in his mind, just absolute pleasure. Every hump, every thrust, every push into her tight little pussy made him moan louder and louder.

Salazzle cried her name over and over with each ram into her, pulling herself tight against Brock as he fucked her, but Brock couldn't hear her. He was in a world of his own, a tight, wet world.

"F-fuc-... nghh…" Brock's lips quivered and his eyes slammed shut as he felt the full force of an edged orgasm hit him like a semi-truck.

He grunted with each throb, feeling his cum spew deep into her walls, deep inside of her belly. With what little energy he had, he pushed deeper inside of her, his groin hard against hers as his seed flooded her warmth. His legs trembled as he collapsed on her, moaning as his entire body tingled from the bliss.

Brock stayed in her warmth for who knows how long, even after he was done with the orgasm. She just felt so perfect, so tight and hot. He kissed her neck gently, looking up and into her deep purple, satisfied eyes.

The best part was that he didn't even care he shot his load within minutes of fucking her. Maybe if he hadn't've been edged for… who knows how long, he would be, but as it was, he had suffered greatly for this relief. That voice inside of his mind was shoved well enough aside as he made out with Salazzle, rubbing the back of her head as he kissed her.

After a few more minutes, he began to get a bit too warm, and pulled out of her, flopping to her side as his dick slowly shrunk back down, tingling all the while. Salazzle called for him and he looked over, seeing a literal flood of cum ooze out of her held open slit. It left a large wet spot as it streamed out of her slit, thoroughly covering the area she was in. He was impressed at himself, flopping back down on the pillows.

Brock felt rather…

Well, not tired. They had slept for like, seven hours, after all, but he was spent. Brock believed that he couldn't get it up if he tried to. Salazzle nuzzled against him, gently licking his sweaty neck, throwing a leg over him as she cuddled. He pulled her into a small, gently, yet passionate kiss that seemed to last for ages as he ran his hand over her thigh.

"Love you." He said once they separated, booping her on the snout before giving her another small kiss. He was just about to turn on the television or take a shower or go get something else to eat when he smelled something.

He looked over at Salazzle, a devious grin on her face as she looked down at his growing member. They were going to be up all night, Brock realized.

. . .

Hello! This was a suggestion from someone on my Discord! You should join, it's a good place to read the stories a week before they're published, suggest potential stories, and to make new friends who share similar interests! The code to join is rFFBBm5


	24. Buizel

Male Pokemon x Male Human  
. . .

“Mrph…” Carter grunted, looking at his chin in the mirror.  
Nothing. It was just as smooth as the rest of his skin, no hair, not even any peach fuzz. He knew that having facial hair for someone his age would be rare, impossible, even, but every ounce of him wanted some. His friends at school had hair on their armpits, and he had maybe one or two poking out there, but overall… smooth as a peach. His chest was just as bare, go figure.  
One place that was growing hair, however, was right above his junk. Right at the base of his thing, there were a few spots of dark blondish-brown hair poking their way out, which gave him at least some confidence that his body was like everyone else's.   
With a grunt, he hopped off of the stepping stool he was on - maybe one day, he wouldn’t need one to see himself in the mirror, but as it was, he was only just above four feet tall or so.   
He pulled on his pair of blue boxer briefs when they got caught on something hard. With a small sigh, Carter pulled them down again, looking at his member as it throbbed hard in the open air. It seemed like just a few days ago it had started doing this, but he didn’t know why. Had he done something wrong? He had eaten all his vegetables, done all his homework, done everything his parents and teachers had told him, yet…  
It throbbed again.   
“Go down, will you?” He angrily exclaimed, flicking the tip of it.  
He grunted in pain after his finger connected, grimacing, and shaking his head. It always came up at the worst of times, too. Car rides with his mum or dad, during lunch at school, it even got hard like this when he was talking to his grandmother. His grandmother. What was wrong with him?  
With a sigh, he pulled his boxer briefs up and over his hard thing, shoving it down as he pulled up his jeans, which were thankfully a size too big for him. The one thing that saved him on multiple occasions have been the jeans he wore now, their bagginess the key to his salvation. They had become his favorite pair, and he’d wear them for weeks before his mum got around to washing them. The best part about them, however, was that they unzipped at the knee, turning into shorts whenever it was too hot, or too wet, to wear jeans.  
With his jeans and socks on, he pulled a plain, soft, gray t-shirt on, unlocked the bathroom door, and was immediately stopped in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a rather tall Pokemon staring back up at him with his black eyes. When Carter tried to move past him, he leaned in the direction he was going. He did the same in the opposite direction, too. Carter frowned as he looked down at this creature.  
He feigned going to his right, twirling around his left and dashing past him, down the hall and down the carpeted stairs as he giggled in delight, the Buizel, his best friend in the whole wide world in close pursuit. Just as he made it on the last step, the Pokemon crashed down in front of him, his tail slowing down to a quick wag; the cheater had flown down the stairs!   
“No fair!” Carter pouted, faking a frown as he walked past him.   
“Bui?” The Pokemon questioned as he watched Carter storm into the living room.   
He flung himself face first into a pillow, not moving from that spot as Buizel jogged over to him. He had to keep the pillow close to his face to ensure the Pokemon didn’t see the wide smile that was spread across his face.   
“Bui? Bui? Bui? Bui? Buizel!” He said, sniffing Carter’s neck with his wet nose in very ticklish spots.  
“Cut it out, Finn!” Carter choked as he laughed hard, pushing Finn away.   
He sat up, looking at the Pokemon as it gave a smug looking smirk, crossing his arms. The Buizel certainly looked victorious, but something inside of Carter wouldn’t let that stand. Finn was only half a foot shorter than him, a gigantic specimen of his species for sure, and they weighed around the same, but Carter tackled the Pokemon all the same, digging his fingers into the Pokemon’s armpits, tickling him there as he convulsed with laughter. After a few seconds, he moved over to right below his neck, above the large yellow collar around his throat, tickling him mercilessly.   
He was roughly shoved off, landing on his belly, thankful that there was a carpet there to cushion his fall a bit. Carter wasn’t alone for long; Buizel crawled on top of him, digging his own little fingers into the boy’s neck. He had his trainer right where he wanted him; straddling his chest, hands making him cry from laughter. After he felt Carter had learned his lesson, Finn sat up and back on him, that smug look still on his face.  
“Okay, okay, I give up!” Carter squeaked as he gasped for air.   
“Buizel?”   
“Okay! Fine, you win!” He muttered, crossing his arms, and looking away, smiling like an idiot.   
“Bui…” Finn murmured as he laid down on the boy, snuggling under his chin as he hugged him.   
“Aww, you big idiot.” Carter murmured as he hugged the Pokemon back, running his hand on the top of his bright rust colored tuft of hair.   
“You two are so cute sometimes, you know that?” A wonderfully familiar voice sang.   
Carter looked up to see his mother, a woman he loved considerably. She was the tallest person he knew, always wore the prettiest dresses, and had long, dark hair that draped and flowed down to the middle of her back. The thing that Carter loved most of all, however, were her incredibly sharp blue eyes, and the fact that she was once a skilled Pokemon Trainer.   
It was something she told stories of when he was younger, her adventures with her Pokemon, the battles she had with them and the things she went through before meeting Carter’s father. They had put him and Finn to sleep many times at bedtime.  
“It’s his fault! He cheated!” Carter said, pushing Finn off of him and sitting up, pulling his legs into a cross legged arrangement. Finn said his name a couple of times before getting on his lap, sitting right on his thing.   
“Any idea what you’re going to do today?”   
“N-not really.” Carter said, uncomfortably aware of his growing hardness.  
“Buizel!” Finn exclaimed, looking back at him. Had he felt him? Oh, shoot… he had to get him off quick.  
“O-oh, yeah, me and Finn were gonna go to the river.”  
“More swimming?” His mother bemusedly asked. “Didn’t you go yesterday? And the day before?”  
“And the day before that, and the day before that!” Carter exclaimed, hugging Finn, and rolling back on the ground with him, giggling wildly. “I wish I was a Pokemon, I could swim all day!”  
“Buizel!” Finn eagerly shouted, wiggling out of his grip.   
He scurried up on his hind legs before sitting down, glancing down at Carter, who met his gaze. The two made eye contact for what felt like ages before Finn reached down, booping Carter’s nose before dashing away. Carter yelped in delight as he gave chase, nearly toppling over his mother as he ran after the Pokemon. The two ran around the halls for tens of seconds before they bolted out of the door and into the back yard.   
His mum yelled something about being back before the sun set, they had maybe an hour or so to swim, maybe more. The time they had didn’t matter to Carter, he was too focused on catching Finn to boop his nose to worry about something like that. The Pokemon was quick, however, dashing round and round trees and bushes until it made him dizzy. It didn’t help that his jeans were a size or so too big, and he’d constantly have to stop to hike them up before running back after Finn.   
After a few minutes of giving chase, Carter stopped, finally winded. He rested his hands on his knees as he panted for air, sweat dripping off his forehead and onto his shirt. Summer was certainly upon them. Finn waddled back to him, cautiously keeping his distance as he made sure Carter was okay.   
“Bui? Buizel?” Finn asked, poking his head in Carter’s direction.   
“It’s okay, I just need a second.” He said, wiping the sweat away again. “Too hot. Let’s go to the river now.”  
“Bu!” Buizel exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement. He waddled over to Carter, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him along.  
The two made their way to the small hill that led down to a rushing, gushing river, maybe thirty feet across, and breathed in the smell of river water. It wasn’t bad, but a little stinky, in Carter’s opinion. The water was a brownish-yellow, and once you got in, you couldn’t see much, and there were certain areas that were no-go zones due to the rusty fish hooks lazy fishermen left behind when they got snagged. The river was close to home, though, so he couldn't complain much.  
They half walked, half fell down the hill, eventually making their way to the small shore, maybe a foot wide. Carter took his shirt and his dirty socks off, wincing at the reprimands he knew his mother would be giving him later on. After unzipping his pants at the knee, he pulled the extra fabric off and ran into the water, catching up with Buizel, who didn’t need to take clothing off to swim.   
The water was warm, almost hot today, which was awesome. It let Carter, who didn’t have much in the way of body fat, to swim for a longer time without being freezing cold after a few minutes. It was up to his belly button, maybe an inch above in the deepest spot, and flowed rather quickly, but Finn had proven long ago that he’d be there if Carter ever got in trouble. The sand and dirt below squished between his toes whenever he stood up, and Carter always had to be careful for rocks or other sharp things he could cut himself on, but it was some of the best fun he could have, and the only way he’d want to spend this summer. Swimming.   
Carter noticed that he was alone, Finn had swam off somewhere further downstream. Or was it upstream? He looked around the water for a few minutes before finding a rock and sitting down on it, wiping his face off and sighing. His mind went back to the living room when Finn was on his lap.  
Had he felt him? It would have made that wide eyed, gawking expression a bit easier to understand. It had been easy to act like nothing had happened, but the two of them knew what went on. The mere fact that it had gotten hard so quick when Finn had sat on him had scared Carter more than he knew.   
With a grunt, he stood upwards, and almost immediately went down again. His world became brown and fast, he couldn’t breathe. Carter grunted in pain as his back scraped against a rock but was unable to cry like he so desperately wanted to. He was pushed into a fallen tree by the quick water and grabbed it with all of his might. His head was just above the water, but every few seconds or so, whenever he tried to scream for Finn, a gush of its foul taste filled his mouth, causing him to spit and sputter.  
Suddenly, he felt hands on his feet pushing him upright. The help made it possible to hug the tree even further up, enough to be able to gasp for air and scream in sheer panic. Even when he was upright in the chest-high water and standing on his feet, Carter couldn’t do anything but shake and cry out for Finn, tears streaming down his face.  
“Buizel! Buizel!” Finn cried out, surfacing next to him, grabbing onto the tree.  
“Finn!” Carter cried, grabbing the Pokemon and pulling him tight as he held on to the tree with the other arm. Finn hugged him back as Carter sobbed, saying his name over and over again as he soothed the poor boy. “I-I-I thought-thought I w-was g-g-gonna die!”  
“Bu…” Finn soothed, rubbing his shoulder. “Buizel!”  
Carter looked down as the tears stung his eyes. Finn was pointing down the tree, towards the shore. He looked down at Finn, nodding and sniffling.  
“Can you help me?” He asked, smiling when Finn nodded.   
Carter took little baby steps along the squishy sand and dirt that had brought so much enjoyment to him mere minutes ago, holding onto the tree so hard that his arms and chest ached. Inch by inch the two of them went, Finn under the water of the rushing rapids, holding his ankles and helping him walk. When the two made it onto the shore, Carter hugged his legs close against his body, shivering as he looked out at the river. Finn leaned against Carter’s chest and was quickly hugged tight.  
“Buizel?” He asked, looking up at Carter, who was trying his best not to cry in front of his best friend.  
“O- y-yeah?” Carter asked, wiping his runny nose on his arm when he looked down.  
“Bui?” Finn rubbed Carter’s shoulder as he gave a kind look.  
“T-thank you…” Carter hugged him tighter, taking a deep, shuddering breath, and let go.  
“B-Buizel?!” Finn suddenly exclaimed, wriggling out of Carter’s grasp, giving him a scared look.   
“W-what?”   
“Buizel! Bui!” Finn pointed to Carter’s waist, and the boy followed his pointing digit to see that he was without clothing.  
Completely. He was naked in front of Finn.  
“I-I guess the-they came off when I…” Carter looked back at the water and shivered. After a few seconds he looked back, smiling worriedly. “Do you think you can go in and find ‘em?”  
“Bui?”  
“Well, they gotta be somewhere in there!” Carter motioned towards the rushing water. “A-and you can swim a lot faster than I can.”  
After a few seconds of thought, Finn nodded, walking over to Carter, and giving him one last hug before he dashed into the water. With a slight, throbbing pain in his back, Carter sat up and leaned against a small cliff of dirt, but quickly winced, getting up. He pulled his legs on top of one another, sitting cross legged and covering his groin as he watched the water flow by. There was some splashing off in the distance, he hoped Finn was okay.  
The Pokemon was the best swimmer he knew, no doubt about it, but something about this water made Carter weary. It would be a long time, he figured, before he would be able to swim in it again without being scared of falling. At least Finn was there for him. At least he had that.  
Carter waited for what seemed like hours for Finn to come back. He wondered just how far his clothing was down stream, come to think of it, how did they come off in the first place? His jeans were loose, sure, but his underwear? The more he thought of it, the more it didn’t make sense, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Finn surfacing from the water, wet clothing bundled in his arms.   
Finn approached him, but Carter made no move towards reaching out. He was too scared that Finn would see him to even think about moving his hands, which were clutching and hiding his thing. The Pokemon approached, confusedly cocking his head to one side as he held out the clothing.  
“Bui?” He asked, holding them out and giving them a good shake. Didn’t Carter realize he had his clothing?  
“C-Can you close your eyes?” Carter asked, his breath shaking.   
“Bu...Buizel?” Finn asked, giving him an odd look before obeying.   
With some hesitation, Carter reached out to grab his clothing, keeping a watchful eye on Finn. He was just about to take them when his Pokemon opened them, and they were instantly drawn to his member.  
“Keep ‘em closed!” Carter frantically screamed, his voice cracking as his hands shot back to his groin, cupping and hiding his stuff so hard that it hurt him.  
“Bui! Buizel!” Finn exclaimed, frowning. He dropped the wet bundle of clothing, walking over to Carter once they plopped to the ground.  
The boy was shaking, obviously it had something to do with his dick, Finn realized. He sat down on the clothing as Carter watched and motioned towards his entire body, trying to convey that he was naked, so Carter shouldn’t have a problem with his nakedness either.   
“W-what?” Carter asked, holding his groin even tighter to his body.  
“Buizel!” Finn exclaimed, standing, and putting his hands on his hips, thrusting his pride out into the air for him to see.   
Carter’s eyes were drawn to something he had always known of, but never tried to see; Finn’s privates. He looked away, at first, but as he held his own, they started to get a little hard. Some odd feeling in his chest made him want to look, and he didn’t stop his eyes from drifting down to his stuff again.  
Finn had this odd little mound of flesh, kind of like a small orange tube that ran up from his nuts, which were equally as orange. They weren’t as small as Carter expected them to be. As he looked, he felt himself getting harder and harder, but he kept shoving it down. Finn didn’t seem to have the same problem he was having.  
“Umm… they’re nice?” Carter offered, looking up at the confident Buizel.  
“Bui?” Finn asked, pointing to Carter’s groin.  
“You um… mine?” Finn eagerly nodded, getting on his knees and leaning on Carter’s leg. It felt like his eyes were boring holes in his waist. “O-okay, here goes.”  
Carter apprehensively let his length go, watching as Finn’s eyes lit up. His thing bobbed up and down, getting harder than he had ever felt it as Finn watched it, whose mouth was in a shocked “O,” shape. He began to feel uncomfortable, and covered himself again, looking down as Finn questioned him.   
“I just… it feels… weird. You looking.” Carter murmured, a shiver running up his back.   
“Bui?” Finn asked, leaning back on his tail, and pointing to his own hidden member.  
“You-you… you’d let me see it?” He asked, his heart beating quicker.   
Finn nodded, a small, warm smile stretching across his lips.  
“O-okay, yeah. Let’s see it!” Carter said, giggling.   
“Buizel.” Finn pointed to his groin.  
“O-oh, um…” Carter blushed a bit as he removed his hands from his throbbing length.  
Finn smiled at him before looking down, beginning to rub his balls again. Carter watched, completely embarrassed, as a small, red tip poked out of the bundle of orange fur. His eyes grew wide as Finn’s member rapidly grew; the fur being stretched out of the way as it got hard. It was so red, so odd looking. As Finn rubbed himself, Carter looked down at his thing, then back up at Finn’s own. So… weird.  
After a minute or so of being stared at, Carter watched as Finn sat back down on the soaking wet clothing, his legs spread wide open, his odd member twitching in the air. Carter’s heart was racing; he knew this was wrong, he knew that he shouldn’t be doing this, but something about it was just… well, it wasn’t a bad thing he was feeling. Just a rush as his heartbeat.  
“I-It’s pretty um… why is it so red?” Carter asked, pointing.  
“Buizel.” Finn responded, shrugging.  
“Huh…” Carter murmured, unable to look away. “Can I… can I t-touch it? Please?”  
Finn smiled, quickly nodding, and getting up. Carter’s eyes grew wide as he walked over, sitting on his knee, and spreading his legs wide open. At a snail's pace, Carter reached over, his thing throbbing harder as he looked at Finn, as he thought about what he was going to feel like. Something inside of him really liked this, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was so, so wrong.   
He made contact, grabbing Finn’s member in the palm of his hand. It was warm. Wet. Slimy. It even shook in his hand. Carter looked up to see a heavy blush on Finn’s face, no, his thing wasn’t shaking, Finn was.  
“Does… does it feel good?” He asked, looking back down.  
“Bu…” Finn whimpered as Carter held him.   
“Huh.” Carter said, letting go. He wiped his hand on his thigh before looking up at him. “Can you… maybe touch mine?”  
Finn nodded, reaching down, and putting a paw on his throbbing tip, gently moving down his small length. Carter was hesitant, at first, tensing at the touch before a fierce shiver spread throughout his body. It was weird, he felt weird, this was weird. The soft touch made that voice in his chest throw him over the edge, and panic overtook him. With a grunt, he pushed Finn off of him, pushing away with his legs until he was a few feet away from him. He sat up, looking a little hurt.  
“Buizel?!” Finn exclaimed, frowning a bit.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Carter shook his head, looking down. “I… I don’t… know. Let’s just go home.”  
“Bu.” Finn muttered, crossing his arms, and looking away from Carter.  
He pulled on his soaking wet pants, grimacing as they clung to his legs. Finn must have gone back to the shore they had arrived at, because his shirt, thoroughly sandy and wet, was also there, as well as his two pant legs. The shirt clung to his back, making him shiver and wince from the slight pain he felt.   
There was no way he was going to cross the river, none at all, but the surrounding woods was just that; trees, trees, and more trees, and this river led to who knows where in Galar. He’d have to cross at one point.  
“Finn?” Carter asked, suddenly aware of just how small his voice sounded.  
“Bui?” He didn’t look mad at him, just… sad.   
“Is there any calm water around here, maybe downstream?” He asked, looking down. Something about looking Finn in the eyes just… felt wrong.  
“Buizel, Bui!” Finn cheerfully said, waddling up to Carter and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the water.  
Carter resisted, at first, fearfully looking at the water as it rushed by, but Finn’s calm, reassuring voice never left his ear, his warm, tight grip on his palm never loosened, and before he knew it, the two were on the opposite side of the water, but he was soaking wet and shivering in fear.   
He looked down at Finn, who was happily looking up at him. Carter wondered if he was still mad at him. He hoped Finn wasn’t, the Pokemon was his best friend, but… something about what they were doing had just felt wrong. It felt… off. They had been friends since Carter was six years old, and it just… hurt him to think Finn was mad at him.  
“H-hey Finn?” Carter asked once they were at the top of the hill.  
“Buizel?” He responded, whipping around, and smiling up.  
“I’m uh… I’m sorry.” He pulled Finn into a deep hug, even if he didn’t want it, even if he never wanted one again, he hugged him. Carter almost began to cry again when he felt Finn wrap his arms around him, hugging him back tightly.   
After a few more long seconds of the wonderful embrace, Finn pulled away, looking at Carter as he held his hands. With a call of his name, he jumped up and booped Carter on the nose, quickly dashing back towards the house. Carter was left in the dust as he grinned, surprised that Finn still wanted anything to do with him, and it wasn’t long before he gave chase.   
That bad feeling that had filled his chest minutes ago was gone, replaced by the wonderful, absolute joy as he ran after Finn, laughing and giggling as he followed the Pokemon. Finn was only a half foot shorter than he was, and was easily able to run away from him, but not for long. Carter tackled the nearly out of breath Pokemon, bringing him to the ground. He held his arms down, laughing triumphantly as he straddled his belly.  
“Gotcha.” Carter smugly said, leaning down and pressing his nose against Finn's own wet nostrils. He sat up, sputtering after a long, wet tongue licked his lips, wiping the saliva away with a grimace. After looking at the perpetrator, his heart grew soft; as much as he wanted to yell at him, to scold him, those innocent eyes, that sly smile, that hardness against his rear…  
Wait…  
Carter looked back, his eyes growing wide when he saw Finn’s arousal. He quickly rolled off the Pokemon and got up, looking at him as he sat up, a fierce, ashamed blush on his face. The words wouldn’t, or couldn’t, leave his mouth, all he could do was gawk. This was the second time he had seen Finn’s thing, yet it made him just as nervous, even more so now that he was in their backyard.   
“Hey, um… let’s go see if mum made something to eat, yeah?” Carter nervously chuckled as he walked backwards.   
Finn sadly nodded and got up, his excitement slowly leaving him as he walked beside Carter. He opened the door and made room as Finn walked past him, shutting it behind and swallowing the saliva that the literal mouth-watering smell of the ramen his mother made assaulted his senses. It was probably the best dinner his mother could make, in his opinion. A rich stock, chicken and pork that had been soaked in a marinade, green onions, garlic, and ginger, half-boiled eggs, also marinated in the marinade, tender, delicious noodles…  
It was a perfect dinner in every sense of the word.   
“Hey, look who’s back!” His mum’s cheerful voice rang out. “Dinner’s gonna be ready soon, why don’t you get changed and come back down?”  
“O-okay.” Carter quietly said as he shuffled past his mum.  
Something about this day just… didn’t sit right with him. The dinner was definitely awesome, but a lot had happened that he needed time alone to process, time alone from Finn and his parents. Time with himself, so he could find out, or at least process, the day’s events.  
Finn was on the couch, either sleeping or pretending to do so. Carter didn’t want to wake him, so he quietly slipped past him and went up the stairs. It was easy to be quiet when the floor was carpet, and he was able to slip into his room without the notice of the Pokemon.   
Once inside, he took his wet shirt off, flinging it next to the laundry hamper - his mum would be sure to yell at him later on - and proceeded to remove his jeans, shivering a bit. It was cold in his room, and certain areas were still pretty wet a d sandy. Certain stupid areas…  
“Why are you… just… stop, will ‘ya?!” Carter angrily half screamed, half whispered at his groin. It softly throbbed in response. “Whatever.”  
He took a towel out of the hamper, drying himself off, scrubbing that annoying area off harder than other areas to punish it. If it weren’t so eager to pop up whenever he wasn’t in his room, maybe he’d like it more, but as it was, it was a pain in his butt.  
And… and it had gotten him in a bit of a pickle with Finn. Everything that had happened was an accident, sure, but if his thing hadn’t been so eager to spring up when Finn was hugging him, then they’d probably still be swimming! As it was now, though, Carter was tired, hungry, and his back was quietly throbbing in pain. All he wanted to do was eat bowl after bowl of ramen and go to bed with Finn, no funny stuff at all. Just sleep.  
But…  
But… he had liked it, hadn't he? That soft, silent voice in the deepest recesses of his mind, that subtle pressure he felt pushing against his chest, that warm, fuzzy feeling that flashed across his face, his racing heart… all of it had been fun, right? Not bad, not uncomfortable, heck, when Finn had put his hand on his thing, those voices were screaming at him to let the Pokemon have his way with him, to let him touch where only doctors and his parents were allowed to touch. To rub him, even though he didn’t know why he wanted to be rubbed.   
Carter’s heart began to race a bit faster, he checked the door to see if it was still locked; it was. He slid his shorts and boxer briefs down around his ankles once he had sat on his bed and got a good look at… whatever this thing was called. None of his friends at school talked about it, and he didn’t want to ask his parents what the whole deal with it was.  
What it was, was annoying. It was hard again, gently throbbing in the open, cool air of his bedroom. He reached down, touching it like Finn had; it was soft, soft like his belly on the underside, and a bit rougher on the top, like his arm or a finger was. There was skin the color of the rest of his thing covering his tip; he knew to make sure to wash under it when taking a bath, but never took a good hard look at it. He pulled the skin down, revealing a tip that was a bit bigger than the surrounding flesh. It was a different color, a whole lot more soft and sensitive, and squishy. A small, tiny slit that his pee came out of could be stretched apart a bit, but he couldn’t look down it a whole lot. Carter put his hand under it, and it came up maybe an inch above his middle finger.   
Finn’s wasn’t anything like his. His was a lot bigger than Carter’s was, it was a deep shade of red, almost like an apple, or a strawberry, and didn’t have the tip like he did. It was stored in what looked like a bundle of flesh, and popped out pretty quickly, getting hard in a matter of seconds, almost like his own did. In terms of balls, Finn was also the victor, with his looking like they'd snugly fit in his hand, while Carter’s own barely filled up half of his. Finn’s thing was also warm and very slimy, while his was dry and just a bit cooler.   
If he was honest with himself, Carter really wanted to call Finn up in his room, wanted to see him again, wanted him to touch his thing, even though it felt odd, even though it felt wrong. He got up, walked to his door, and opened it, but just stood there, looking out into the hallway, unable to say anything, unable to call his best friend. All he managed to do was stand there, mouth open, forming words his voice wouldn’t give volume to.   
With a nervous, shuddering sigh, Carter shut the door, leaning against it. The stiffness between his legs was gone now, his thing was a lot smaller, more manageable, almost like a noodle. He hiked up his underwear and shorts, taking another deep breath before he opened the door. Thankfully, Finn wasn’t there this time around, wasn’t around to tease him or block his way.   
Carter thundered down the stairs, unable to bring himself to look to see if Finn was lazily lounging around on the couch. The table was all set with four bowls of the delicious ramen, two bowls on each side of the table. They were filled with the aroma and product of the hard work and love his mother had put into them, but Carter knew better than to dig in before everyone else was sitting down.   
“Finn!” His mum called as she pulled out a seat for the Pokemon, the seat beside Carter.   
The clattering of the Pokemon could be heard as he jumped off the couch, running on all fours to the table and almost slamming into the chair headfirst. Carter was going to help him up the chair, but Finn was up before he had a chance to. It made him a little sad; helping Finn up was something he had done since he was six or so. It was their thing.   
The backdoor opened, and Carter could hear his dad, a short, portly man thirty-six years of age, enter and kick his large boots off. His dad worked at a Pokemon breeding center, where, according to him, he helped the Pokemon make eggs. His smiling, bearded face always made Carter chuckle to himself; his shiny bald head made it look like someone had slapped the hair off his head and onto his face.   
“Hey hun.” He said, sitting down and giving his wife a kiss.   
Gross.  
“Did they make a lot of eggs today?” Carter asked, fork in hand.  
“Oh yeah.” His dad answered, picking up the fork, impaling a discolored egg, spinning it around. “Hundreds, if not thousands. Millions, even.”  
Carter laughed a bit, but his ravenous hunger overtook him, and he quickly dug into the meal like a boy possessed. The pork, the chicken, the egg, the everything just… he couldn’t help the shudder as he set his fork down on the empty bowl. He preemptively nodded when his mum began to speak, asking him if he wanted another bowl. The second one went down just as fast as the first one, but this time, he was stuffed. Looking over at Finn, he saw that the Pokemon had eaten maybe half of his food; he didn’t look too hungry. His mother also noticed, motioning with her fork once she had eaten its contents.   
“Is everything okay with the two of you?” She asked, setting the fork down.  
“Yeah! I just um… we - I fell in the river today.”  
“Oh! Are you okay?”   
“I think so, but it was pretty scary. He saved my life.” Carter said, looking over at Finn and smiling.  
“Well, thank you, Finn.” His mum said, smiling over at the Pokemon.  
“Buizel!” He said, puffing his chest out pridefully.  
Once dinner was finished, Carter and Finn headed upstairs to his room, where the two cuddled up in bed with a story book. That feeling, that deep pit in his stomach, that wasn’t there anymore. What they were doing - Carter reading to Finn - was an almost sacred ritual the two did every day and had done every day since he could read.   
It might have been just some book, but to him, it was everything. It was time he was able to spend with his best friend without worrying about what others thought of him, without worrying of school or homework, or bullies in school. All he did was read and point at pictures as he snuggled with his best friend in the whole wide world.   
After the chapter had been read, Carter closed the book, looking down at Finn, who was sound asleep on his arm, sucking on his paw softly. It got a small smile out of him, and he carefully leaned over, putting the book on the bedside table, and turning the light out. He laid back with his friend and shut his eyes, snuggling tight against the warm Pokemon.  
The more he tried to go to sleep, however, the more his mind kept him awake. Thoughts of what happened replayed through his young mind, of slipping and falling, of the heart-sinking feeling that came from being under the water. He grew cold just thinking about it, how much he struggled for air, how his struggles rewarded him with more rushing water. He wondered what would have happened if Finn wasn’t there. Would he have died? Drowned?  
It scared him to think about that.  
He had to think of the gasps of air that came once Finn had saved him, however. How that wonderful feeling spread through his body, even as water rushed past him, wanting to push him down the river further, wanting to swallow him up. Looking over at Finn, he couldn’t stop the sting of tears that welled up in his eyes.   
“Thanks, buddy.” He whispered, hugging him.  
Finn stirred, but was still soundly asleep. He rubbed his fur, his soft, warm fur, and his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Carter didn’t know why, but he ran his hand down further and further until he felt Finn’s lump, felt his balls. They were warm, hot, almost, and incredibly soft. The Pokemon stirred again, causing him to remove his hands in a flash.  
What was he thinking!?  
This was wrong, so, so wrong! Finn was asleep, he couldn’t be doing this! Carter kept his curious hands where he could see them, pursing his lips in disappointment when he felt that thing between his legs grow stiff again. Touching Finn must make his own thing stiff, which was a little… odd?  
Finn was his best friend, his Pokemon, hell, Finn was his brother in a sense. Yet the prospect of touching him didn’t make him feel bad anymore, didn’t make him feel apprehensive or alarmed. He… wanted Finn? He was fairly sure, at least, that he wanted to do something with him, but doubt still raced around his mind. Would Finn still want him? Would he freak out again, or try and accept his Pokemon’s gentle touches? Carter leaned back on his pillow, hand on Finn, and thought about it until he couldn’t think about it anymore.  
. . .  
A harsh beam of sunlight was what awoke Carter.  
He frowned, looking around in his tired delirium as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Finn wasn’t in his arms anymore, in fact, he wasn’t even in the room. Carter was a little glad, getting out of bed and was immediately greeted by a large dark spot on his boxer briefs. What?  
“C’mon, really?” He angrily scolded himself, frowning.  
He hadn’t pee’d in the bed for a long time, maybe five years or so. Finn had really helped him out back then, somehow always knowing before he had an accident and waking him up. But now… wait…  
There was no way this was pee. There was no foul smell in the room, there was way too little of it, and his sheets were dry. Carter’s eyes grew wide as he wondered what this was, quickly going to the door, shutting, and locking it. He took his underwear off and held them up, giving a hesitant sniff to the wet spot; it didn’t really smell like much, he was barely able to make out a metallic smell, like pennies. He looked down at his thing, seeing that it was also wet and slightly sticky looking. When he touched it, he tensed up; it felt extremely sensitive.   
“Well… huh.” He shrugged slightly, burying the underwear deep in his laundry, hoping his mum didn’t see it when she washed it.  
Carter slipped on a fresh pair of underwear, more boxer briefs, as well as the shorts he had been wearing last night at dinner. They were comfy, fit him well, and there were no fussy zippers or buttons he had to undo when he relieved himself, just a tug down.  
Once he finished in the bathroom, Carter made his way downstairs, quickly polishing off a bowl of cereal, and joining Finn on the couch. He was watching the television, specifically a documentary on Buizels and Floatzels. Documentaries weren’t really Carter’s thing, but Finn seemed really into it, and he couldn’t blame him.   
In the wild, both Buizels and Floatzels were super cool; Floatzels were considered guardian angels, hanging around ocean and lake ports. They would follow the boats out to open water and, if disaster struck, rescue the crew, either by bringing them to the life rafts, or by bringing them each back, one by one, to the shore. In return, they were given fish or other treats.   
Buizels, on the other hand, usually just observed people and Pokemon, inflating the sac around their neck and going along with the water to conserve energy while they hunted. Whenever they spotted prey, or something of interest, they would use their tails to close the gap within seconds, catching it nearly every time.   
Finn seemed especially interested when they talked about Buizels, getting off the couch and standing mere inches from the TV’s screen and rocking on his heels as he watched. The documentary started to discuss families, about how, typically, female Floatzels would mate with male Buizels, but Carter’s attention wasn’t on their mating rituals and behaviors. No, his eyes were glued to the small Buizel wildly humping a Floatzel as the larger Pokemon carried him on her stomach, lazily floating down a river. She had such a relaxed, pleasured look on her face that it made Carter a little stiff.   
There was an infographic that popped up, showing the anatomy of a male Buizel, all sorts of labels that Carter quickly read. Penis. Scrotum. Testes. Prostate. Not before long, the graph was gone, replaced with the female Floatzels anatomical chart, and there were more words. Vagina, genital slit, clitoris, uterus, ovary, and many others he couldn't understand.  
After that infodump, the narrator jumped to something else, much to Carters, and, apparently, Finn’s, disappointment. As the voice droned on about eggs, Finn turned around, a small blush on his face.  
“Well, I um…” Carter began, nervously chuckling. “I guess that’s some good information.”   
“Buizel…” Finn murmured, nodding as he walked back to the couch.   
The two finished watching the documentary together well into the afternoon. It had already been pretty late in the morning when Carter had woken up, but it was easily two in the afternoon when they finished it. If he had been honest with himself, Carter had really wanted to see more Buizel on Floatzel action, but what he got was what he got.   
Something else was just about to play when his mum walked into the living room. The two looked up, watching as she furrowed her nose in slight disgust. She bent over, giving Carter a quick sniff, nodding, and turning to Finn, who smiled innocently as she looked at him.  
“Carter?” She asked, looking over at him.  
“Bath time?” He asked, grinning.  
“Oh yeah.” She agreed, nodding. “Like, now.”  
“Okay, okay. C’mon Finn.” Carter said, getting off the couch with a huff.  
Bathing Finn had been something that had been his responsibility ever since he had first gotten him as a six-year-old. It hadn’t always been easy, but up until a year ago, Carter had always taken baths with the Pokemon. He didn’t know why exactly, maybe it was just something about wanting privacy, but he still bathed Finn. That much hadn’t changed.   
He went into his room really quick, grabbing a bottle of Pokemon Shampoo and a hairbrush and walked into the bathroom, where Finn was eagerly waiting in the tub. He was bouncing on his heels, grinning widely as he waited for Carter to turn the water on. Finn called his name gleefully as water poured, quickly filling the tub, and giving him something to swim around in. Carter watched with a grin on his face as Finn made small laps, energetically swimming back and forth in the tub.  
After a few minutes, Carter called him over, thoroughly soaked from his splashes. He sat on a small stool as Finn hung over the side of the tub, and gently massaged in some of the soap. It smelled pretty nice, kind of like flowers and berries. This was, Carter assumed, the reason Finn loved baths so much; the full body rub down.   
“So.” Carter said as he ran his soapy fingers through Finn’s scalp, scratching him softly.   
“Bui?” He asked, his eyes still shut tight.  
“I um…” Carter gulped. How was he going to tell Finn his dirty little secret?  
“Buizel?”  
“About yesterday…” Finn grew quiet, the smile on his face dropping. “I don’t want… I don’t want… um…” Fuck, how was he supposed to say something like this? “I… You… Me… Um… Can-canwedostuffagain?” He said in one extremely fast blurb.  
“Buizel? Bui?” Finn asked. He looked a little silly raising his eyebrows with his eyes closed, but that was the last thing on Carter’s mind.  
“Like… you know?” He pleaded, his heart thumping in his chest. “T-touch me again?”  
Finn didn’t say anything, instead slipping down into the murky water. Carter’s heart sank as his hands fell slowly to the edge of the tub, and he looked down for any sign of life. Finn couldn’t stay in the water forever, could he? It felt like an eternity of being judged by him, Carter could hardly stand it.   
Suddenly, Finn dashed out of the water and up to Carter’s lips, giving him a quick, loving lick before diving back down, splashing the murky water all over him. Carter laughed and yelped in surprised confusion, wondering what the lick exactly meant. Finn surfaced again, leaning on the tub, and looking up at him with a sparkling light seemingly glimmering in his eyes. He beckoned for Carter to get in the tub.   
“You… want me to get in?” Carter asked, under the impression that they wouldn’t be doing stuff in there. Finn, however, nodded. “Um… alright.”  
He stood up, taking his soaking wet shirt off and tossing it into the sink with a wet splat. His heart was racing as he slipped his shorts and boxer briefs off with one fell swoop, kicking them off and across the small bathroom. Carter realized the door was still open and quickly shut it behind him, locking it as he breathed a sigh of nervous relief.  
“Bui?” Finn asked, making him jump slightly.  
“Y-yeah, I’m coming.” Carter responded. He looked at the water and grimaced a bit.  
It was murky white and didn’t really smell all that good. He knelt down, flipping the switch to release the water. As the water drained, he felt eyes on him, eyes on his rear. He looked over at Finn, nervously smiling as the last of the murky whiteness left and nodded. Carter plugged the drain again, turning the water on full blast. As it barreled out of the drain, he stepped in the tub, thankful for the wide berth Finn gave him as he sat down, leaning down on the incline as warm, almost hot water filled the tub.   
His feet were maybe a foot from touching the other side of the tub, giving Finn enough space to sit down, looking at his nude trainer. Carter nervously looked at Finn, unsure of what to do. He could already see his friend’s arousal poking up out of the water, small, slight, taut throbs making ripples in the water. Just looking at it silently made Carter’s own thing get stiff, uncomfortably so.   
“I just… before you do anything…”  
“Bui?”  
“Do you…” Carter blushed hard, his hands instinctively covering his shame. “Do you really want to do this kinda stuff?”  
“...” Finn didn’t say anything, he just gazed at Carter, an unrecognizable look flashing on his face. Confusion, annoyance, maybe?  
He made his way through the water, slowly and silently, pushing Carter’s legs apart as he grew close. He began to shiver as Finn put his hands on his own, reassuringly saying his name as he looked at him in the eyes. With a nod, Carter let him take his hands off his groin, and his stiff member stood at attention, softly throbbing in the air with every few seconds that looked by. At first, Finn just stared at his master, his friend, getting a gander of the prize he had hidden from him all these years.  
It was smaller than his was, not by much, but there was a noticeable difference. His length was smooth, and, unlike Finn’s own, was the same color as his belly and his legs, up until the tip, which was larger than the surrounding flesh, and hidden beneath a tight looking cowl. Finn gave one last look up at his timid trainer before he put his hand on the member, gently pulling the skin down his tip. Carter took a shivering, nervous gasp of air in as Finn gently rolled his length up and down in his palm.   
At first, that voice in his mind came back much stronger than before, nearly demanding that Carter get out of the tub, and he was just about to. He had a hand on the side of the tub, about to pull himself out when Finn slowly worked his member into his mouth. Carter froze as he made his way down him, nuzzling his groin with his wet nose once there. It all suddenly clicked with Carter as he felt the warmth, felt the slimy wetness, felt all the pressure around his member. This was good, this was so fucking good.  
“F-Finn…” He murmured, unable to stop the shaking in his legs as Finn held his member deep within his mouth.   
If warmth alone was good, then what Finn did next was out of this world. Carter couldn’t stop a squeaky moan from escaping his throat as his tongue began to explore the belly of his thing, tracing small spirals as he went up it. Finn clamped down on his length, gently beginning to suck on it like he did his paw, making Carter tense up, unsure how to process the bliss he was feeling. Finn looked up at his trainer, looked into his eyes as he worked on his length, and realized this was it. This was the ultimate expression of his love for him.   
“Y-you’re… so… so warm…” Carter squeaked out, placing a hand on Finn’s head.  
The Pokemon let him begin to thrust in and out of his mouth, and Carter took full advantage of it. He would tense up when he felt Finn’s tongue flick the underside of his tip. Each thrust in made him grunt softly, and he couldn’t wait until the next thrust in as he pulled Finn off of his thing. The Pokemon’s tongue constantly worked around in circles, around his tip when it was there, around his hilt when Carter pushed his face deep against his groin.   
Carter immediately jumped in fright when he felt Finn reach down, stroking his balls with his paws. The circular paw pad made him laugh a bit, it felt a bit tickly, but Carter couldn’t deny that it added to Finn having his thing in his mouth and sucking. One thing was for sure; he never wanted this feeling to end. The urge to push harder and faster into Finn’s open, sucking mouth. The need to have his tongue roll all around his thing. The awesome pressure and feeling of Finn’s paws on his balls. This was all so much better than he ever could have thought.   
Finn closed his eyes as he began to move his head up and down Carter’s length to the point where his head was being slammed against his groin with each thrust. He hoped his teeth weren’t too rough on his little member, but if they were, Carter certainly didn’t mind. The boy was enjoying his mouth more than he knew, Finn realized. The softness of his length on his tongue, the filled feeling that it gave him, the odd, slightly salty taste that filled his mouth…  
It made Finn want to beat himself off as he sucked.   
“Feels so good…” Carter whimpered, his eyes tightly screwed shut as he bit his lip, shaking in the warm water of the tub as Finn sucked.   
A small upwelling of unbridled need began to push the bliss and pleasure he had been feeling away. His thrusts weren't slow anymore, not like they had been. Each and every second he was in Finn’s mouth, he needed more of him, needed more of his tongue and his heat, needed him, he needed him he needed himheneededhim…  
Carter screamed, pressing his friend’s mouth tight against his thing as he was beaten and thrashed by something that felt so good, so indescribably wonderful that all he could do is hold Finn tight against him. Every second that ticked by was an eternity, a life sentence of pure, unadulterated bliss. His ears began to ring, he grunted, his head felt empty, yet sparkly, small kisses of joy caressed his entire body as he gasped for air, gasped as his brain felt numb.   
When he couldn’t hold Finn’s head down any longer, he collapsed, slipping downwards on the tub, feet pressing against the bottom and just barely holding his head above the water. Carter began to squirm as Finn continued to suck him under the water, his tongue flicking and rubbing against his tender thing, pulling it up and into his mouth like an udder. His face flushed with cool relief as Finn continued his work, never letting go, never giving him a moment of rest or comprehension, no, there would be no reprieve for him. Finn made it his goal to make his trainer feel as good as possible, and what was better than when someone kept sucking on your tenderness? And if his squirms and cute little moans were anything to go off of, Carter really enjoyed this.  
“F-Finn…” Carter squeaked out, beginning to push the Pokemon away. “S-stop…”   
Finn could just barely hear him under the water, but reluctantly obeyed his trainer, giving him one last, hard suck before pulling off of his length and surfacing. He looked at Carter, whose face was almost pale, and smiled.  
“Buizel!” He cheerfully said, grinning.  
“Uh huh.” Carter offered, nodding as he looked up at the ceiling. "What… what the fuck was that?"  
Finn made his way up to his friend, giving him a few licks on his cheek before lying down on his belly in the crutch of Carter’s arm. With his need open and throbbing in the air, Finn reached down, beginning to pleasure himself. Carter wouldn’t be of much use right now, he figured. The boy needed to recover. He let out a small, squeaky moan of his name as he beat himself off with his paws, but he was quickly stopped when Carter pushed off from the end of the tub, sitting up a bit and holding him.  
“What… what are you doing?” He asked, looking at Finn as the Pokemon touched himself.  
“Bu?” Finn said, humping his own stroking hands as he looked up at Carter.  
“Can I… can I try?” Carter nervously asked.  
Finn eagerly shook his head, letting go of his throbbing length and sitting up a bit more, spreading his legs a bit wider and pushing himself up a bit for Carter’s sake. The boy didn’t waste much time; he was timid, nervous even, sure, but whatever barrier that feeling inside of his chest had erected was gone, replaced now with only a thirst for more of this, more of whatever they were doing.   
He grabbed Finn’s odd Pokemon length, feeling its warmth in his hand, feeling it pulse and shiver slightly. It was slimy, odd clear stuff was running down his tip, oozing out with every few pulses. When a rather large dollop of the stuff spurted out and onto the front of Carter’s hand, he pulled away. He looked at it, wondering what it was, what it felt like. Slimy… really slimy. When he scooped it up with his pointer and thumb on his other hand, it almost felt like soap. A long strand connected his fingers when he opened them, making him laugh a bit.   
Carter looked down at Finn, a wide grin on both of their faces.  
“W-what is this stuff?” He asked, looking back at it. “It’s so slimy, like… like that soap over there.”  
“Buizel!” Finn eagerly said, scooping up a fresh bit from his throbbing length and sticking it in his mouth.  
Well… if it was good enough for him…  
Carter sucked his fingers clean, shuddering a bit. It tasted salty, reminding him of fish, but also a little metallic, like pennies. The stuff clung to his fingers, even after he gave them a few sucks, and made his tongue really slimy. It wasn’t that bad, but he didn’t think he’d like to taste it again. Not for a while.   
With a smile, Carter reached back down, grabbing Finn’s thoroughly slimy length, and holding on tight. Finn sucked in air as his thing was grabbed, looking up at Carter, his eyes wide like they always were when he was begging for food. Carter smiled, letting go of his length and grabbing it again, repeating this a few times until Finn called his name.  
“W-what?” Carter asked, looking down.  
“Buizel!” He exclaimed, reaching down to his length, and moving his hands up and down with gusto.   
“What?”  
“Bui…” Finn said, frowning and shaking his head a bit. He reached down, grabbing Carter’s stiff member. He grabbed it, holding on tight, looking at Carter. The boy nodded, unsure of what was being communicated. Finn then began to rub him, moving his paws up and down the boy’s length, making him squirm almost instantly. “Buizel.” He firmly said, looking up at him and leaning back into the crutch of his arm.  
“D-do that?” Carter asked.  
“Bu.” A firm nod, and an encouraging smile.  
Carter looked back down, still a little unsure of what to do, but grabbed Finn’s length, his wet, gooey length, and began to do what Finn had done. In a matter of seconds, it clicked with Carter; movement was enjoyable, not firm grips. He began to run his hand up and down Finn, squeezing tightly. The Pokemon began to squeak his name, instinctually thrusting into his hand with each pass.   
That liquid came out of Finn with each pull upwards now, leaving Carter’s hand thoroughly soaked, but it was a lot easier to move his hand. The sounds, too, the sounds that his hand made as he rapidly moved it up and down, the moans and grunts from Finn… it made Carter stiff as a rock, but he wasn’t too worried about his length poking up from the water. Now was the time to focus on Finn, on his needs.  
The Pokemon began to hump his hand now, going so fast that Carter didn’t even have to move it anymore, just hold it in place and squeeze. The water was splashing as his body rose and fell from it, and he was soon soaked in it. Finn grabbed onto Carter’s hand with his own paws, desperately humping into his grasp as he grunted his name over and over again. Carter wanted to touch his balls like he had done for him, but as they slammed against the back of his hand, he figured it wasn’t that good of an idea. Buizel got deathly silent as his thrusts got harder and harder, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he took quick, shallow breaths.  
There suddenly came three sharp raps at the door, which made Carter freeze, panicked beyond all belief. He tried to get Finn to stop humping him but wasn’t able to.   
“Y-yes?” He nervously called. He whispered to Finn to cut it out.  
“You were screaming a minute ago, are you okay?” It was his mum. Finn was still smashing into his hand. “What’s that noise?”  
“It’s just… Finn, he’s splashing around.” Finn suddenly cried his name loudly, and before he could scream again, Carter’s hand was instantly around his mouth, tightly holding it shut as odd white stuff spurted out of Finn’s length.  
“What was that?” His mum called, sounding a bit nervous. “I’m coming in.”  
“No!” Carter screamed in terror. Finn’s thing kept shooting the white stuff, shooting it all over his hand and his belly. “I-I mean… We’re okay! Finn was just… he came up out of the water and hit his head on the faucet. We’re okay.”  
There was a small pause outside, but it felt like an eternity to Carter. At least Finn wasn’t thrusting anymore; they were soaked in this white stuff, and he was breathing rapidly, but he wasn’t making any noise anymore. He thought for sure his mum would open the door, open the door, and find the two of them covered in Finn’s stuff. How long would he be grounded for?  
“Okay, okay.” His mum suddenly said, making him take an enormously deep breath. “Just… wrap it up, okay? I have a doctor's appointment I need to go to in a half hour or so, and you’re coming with me.”  
“Aww… c’mon, I can stay home!” Carter whined, rubbing Finn’s softening length, causing the Pokemon to tense up. There was another tense silence as his mum stood, thinking. “I’m eleven years old, I can watch myself for an hour! Plus, I have Finn!” Another pause. “Please?”  
“Alright, alright. Fine, young man, but this is your chance to prove to me that you can stay home by yourself.” His mum said, sounding strict. “Don’t mess it up, and who knows, maybe I won’t hire the babysitter anymore.”  
“Yes!” Carter whispered, doing a small fist pump. “I won’t, I promise!”  
“Alright, just… just make sure to listen and follow Finn if anything goes wrong. He’s a smart little Pokemon. I’ll be back in an hour, make sure not to burn the house down!”  
And with that, the specter of his downfall left him and Finn. He didn’t know how his mum hadn’t come in, didn’t know why she left him alone, but he wasn’t complaining.   
“Holy shit…” Carter cursed, feeling a bit like a grown up. He let go of Finn’s mouth, and the Pokemon looked up to him, his eyes wide with fear and excitement. “She… she didn’t come in…”  
“Buizel! Bui Bui Bu!” Finn eagerly said, laughing a bit afterwards. Carter also chuckled a bit, shaking his head in disbelief.   
He suddenly realized he was holding Finn’s thing tightly in his hand, much tighter than he normally had, most likely due to the panic of almost being caught. When he let go, a small spurt of the white stuff dribbled out of the tip, and it made him frown a bit.  
“What is this now?” He asked, holding up his hand. The watery, white liquid dribbled down him, getting thinner as it fell off in thick dollops, right onto Finn’s belly, which was absolutely soaked with the stuff.  
“Buizel…” He said, pointing to his balls.   
“It… came from there?” Finn nodded. “Huh… I wonder if I can do that.”  
He played with the stuff a bit; it was slippery, kinda like the other stuff Finn had, but there was a lot more of this, and it was much warmer. He tried his best to grab a handful, but it easily slipped from his palm. When he clenched what little he had in his fist and opened it again, it spiderwebbed all around his palm and fingers, causing Finn to chuckle a little bit. Carter gave a smug smirk, booping Finn on the nose with his stuff, leaving a small clump of it hanging from the wet organ. Finn licked it off of his nose, grinning and looking up at his trainer. He grabbed his hand, pressing it against Carter’s face, making him yelp as he facepalmed himself. Finn broke down, laughing his name as his trainer pulled his hand away, strands of the white stuff sticking to his nose, his forehead, his mouth.   
“Gross.” Carter said, grimacing a bit as he looked down at the laughing Pokemon.  
It did give him a bit of a pause, though, and he scooped a bit off of Finn’s chest, popping it in his mouth and curiously sucking on it. The white stuff was salty, for sure, and… oddly fishy. It wasn’t half bad.  
“Hm.” Carter murmured, looking over and shrugging. “Not bad.”  
“Bui…” Finn softly said, pointing down to Carter’s throbbing member.  
“O-oh, yeah, don’t worry about that, it’ll go down soon.” He said, pulling Finn tightly against his chest, hugging him.   
“Buizel!” He protested, slipping out of his grip, and making his way down to Carter’s member.   
“I-it’s okay!” Carter said, moving back a bit and covering himself. “Really, it will go down soon!”  
Finn grinned, moving closer to him until Carter was against the wall, standing and nearly slipping. Finn reached up a bit, grabbing his hand and spinning themselves around, so that he was against the wall, and Carter’s rear was facing the faucet. He pulled down on his hands, making Carter get on his knees, his bony rear resting on the heels of feet.   
“W-what are you doing?” Carter asked as Finn pushed his legs apart.  
“Buizel!” Was all he was given.   
Finn hopped out of the tub, running over to the drawers underneath the sink and opening one up, digging around for something. Carter watched as he knelt down, not wanting to move, it might annoy Finn, and after the sucking he had gotten from the Pokemon…  
That was the last thing he wanted to do.  
After a few seconds of digging around, Finn found what he was looking for, pulling out a small yellowish container with a blue lid. It was the petroleum jelly his mum used whenever her skin was dry, but… Carter’s skin wasn’t dry? He was in the tub!  
Finn clambered back in the tub, leaning against the incline, and tried to open the lid. After failing to do so, he looked at Carter, handing the boy the jelly. Carter popped it open easily, handing it back and tossing the cover out of the tub.   
“What… what are you going to d-do with that?” He asked, looking as Finn grabbed a large blob of it.   
“Bui…” He soothed, looking at Carter with a smile. The boy nodded, and he reached down, rubbing it all over his throbbing thing.   
Finn coated it with the jelly, not leaving a single nook, not a single cranny, free of a thorough coating. Carter watched, taking the jelly, as Finn turned around, leaning on the edge of the tub. He looked back, a grin on his face as he lifted his tail, presenting his small, puckered, pink hole.   
“Buizel!” Finn called, shaking his rear.  
“W-what?” Carter asked, unsure of what Finn wanted.  
“Bui…” He shook his butt a bit.  
“You… you want me to put my thingy in there?!” Carter exclaimed, laughing. “Eww!”   
“Buizel!” Finn said, a bit offended.  
“That’s where ‘ya poop, silly!” Carter laughed.  
“Bui…” Finn said, rolling his eyes as he got off the tub.   
He stood on Carter’s lap, grabbing one of his fingers and poking it inside of the jelly. After leaning over the tub and exposing his pink hole again, Finn led the finger to it, pressing it against him. He took a deep, breathy gasp as Carter’s finger worked further inside of him, squeezing the digit with his walls as he looked behind him. Carter’s eyes were wide as he looked at him, slowly nodding.  
“O-oh… I see.” He said, his length giving an affirmative throb.  
Finn got off of him, again leaning on the side of the tub, and looking back, his tail raised. Carter rubbed a bit more on his hole before scooching forward a bit. He was right underneath Finn’s butt, and, after tossing the jelly out of the tub, grabbed the Pokemon’s waist and led him down on his thing.   
Carter gasped in utter surprise as his tip parted Finn’s tight ring of muscle. The Pokemon lazily worked himself down his length, stopping once he was flat against his groin. Carter was shaking hard as he felt Finn’s tight warmth surround him, feeling how he was much tighter the further he pushed in, how the jelly made him easily slide in more and more. It wasn’t like the white stuff was, or whatever had come before it; it was much thicker, much more fun to slide with.   
“Buizel?” Was he asking if Carter was ready?  
“O-okay, g-go.” Carter murmured, weakly nodding his head.   
Finn nodded, smiling as he began to lift his rump up before pushing back down. Carter instantly cried out, having to cover his mouth as Finn began to bounce up and down on him, his warm tightness was just as good, if not better than his mouth. He couldn’t help but grab onto Finn’s waist, but it was clear who was working who as Finn rode him. His hands were merely clinging onto him, unable to do anything but hold as pleasure made him grunt.   
Every few seconds Finn would slam himself against Carter’s groin, making the boy whimper. His length was extremely manageable, enjoyable, even. Every time he’d slam back on it, it would hit his prostate, making him groan his own name as his cock throbbed. Carter might not be too experienced, if at all, in this field, Finn knew, but he’d change that. As he rode him, he made up his mind that he’d change that.   
“So…” Carter whimpered, holding his waist tightly.   
“B-B-Bui?” Finn stammered out, biting his paw as his asshole was stretched in such a wonderful way.  
“Nhg… fuck…” He squeaked, grabbing onto the base of Finn’s tail.   
The two split ends of his tail wrapped around his wrist, holding him tightly as he was ridden, as Finn straddled his thing with his tight butt. Carter kept muttering swears under his breath, things he’d heard from his parents or his friends at school as Finn jumped up and down on his length. The Pokemon said his name before slamming down onto his groin, making Carter tense up. Finn slowly grinded his hole against him, making the boy shake from the pleasure.   
Each time Finn worked himself down, Carter would always grunt; it was something Finn worked for. His cute little grunts. Every time he went up, Finn made sure to squeeze his tight little ring of muscle, making Carter almost rise up with each pull upwards. The wet whumps of naked, smooth groin meeting his furry rump, as well as the squeaking moans and splashing of the water filled the room, making Finn harder than he ever felt before.   
“Oh nh… ah… F-Finn…” Carter squeakily moaned, his grip getting even tighter. “I-it’s… it’s h-happening… a-again…”  
Finn smiled, quickly beginning to slam his rear on Carter’s shivering, throbbing body. The boy was mere seconds away from shooting his load into him, he had been able to bring him to two of them! Carter’s arms wrapped around Finn’s waist as he was ridden, and he wildly began to thrust deep inside of him, moaning and grunting louder and louder. He was close, so close… so close…  
“Ffffuck!” Carter shouted, his voice cracking and breaking as he felt that pleasure overwhelm his young body again.  
This time, it was a lot different; Finn’s mouth wasn’t nearly as warm as his butt was, wasn’t nearly as tight as it was. He doubled over with his Pokemon in his arms, eyes tightly screwed shut, moaning weakly as his thing throbbed. Finn kept squeezing his butt, making him shiver from the feelings that it brought.   
With a gasping breath, Carter let go of his friend, falling backwards into the waters, painfully grunting once his rear connected with the white ceramic bottom of the tub. His thing pulsed and throbbed with utter wonder, making him shiver. Carter leaned against the side of the tub, breathing heavily as his body recovered from what had just exploded inside of it.   
“What… how… Eh?”   
Finn was in front of him, licking his face and lips and nose, making Carter laugh. He pushed the Pokemon away, giggling as he wiped the saliva off of his face.  
“Gross!” He giggled, looking at Finn and seeing a wide grin on his face. “That was… that was awesome, buddy.”  
“Buizel!” Finn happily said, taking a cute little bow.   
“Oh, fuck…” Carter murmured, leaning back against the side of the tub. His body felt too weak to even support itself, a fact that Finn seemed to pick up on.   
Carter watched as Finn grabbed a loofa, spurting some soap on it. He rubbed the jelly off of his groin, making Carter wince slightly as he swiped it over his tender thing.   
“Thanks.” Carter offered once Finn tossed the soapy loofa down.   
He turned around in the tub, pushing Finn aside playfully, and laid down, hugging his friend tightly once he snuggled up against him. The two boys were tired, and neither one was glad the other made a move, especially Carter. His thing was tingling, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to make it stiff again.  
“That was fun.” He said, looking down at Finn.  
“Bui!” Finn energetically said, nodding with him as he buried the back of his head in Carter’s armpit.  
“Can we…” Why was his heart racing right now? “can we do that again? Maybe… maybe later on?”  
Finn looked in his eyes for a few seconds, as if searching for something. Once he found whatever he was looking for, he eagerly nodded, smiling widely. Carter chuckled in relief, booping Finn on the nose and taking a deep, shaky breath. The two laid in each other’s arms for another minute or so, but the water was getting uncomfortably cold. Carter got up, hitting the drain release with his toe as he stepped out, and found a towel hiding in a cabinet that he used to dry himself off as Finn watched, still wanting to stay in the tub, even though the water was all but gone. Once Carter was satisfied with how dry he was, he looked over at his friend, beckoning him over. Finn objected, at first, but a stern look from Carter made him hop out of the tub, frowning as he crossed his arms, standing defiantly in front of him.  
“C’mon Finn!” Carter said, trying to dry Finn off. He kept dodging and twisting around him.  
“Buizel!” Finn laughed, dodging under his legs, and running behind him.   
Carter whirled around, only to be misted with water as Finn shook it out of his fur. He sputtered, holding the towel up as the Pokemon dried himself off the way he knew how to, cursing under his breath. When he heard the noise stop, felt the mist stop, he peeked out from under the towel, but didn’t see Finn.  
“C’mon…” Carter said to himself, looking around for him.  
There weren’t many places for him to be, he was just doing this to be playful, Carter knew that, but… but after what had just gone on, that playful spirit wasn’t in his mind. All Carter wanted to do was more… more of whatever they had done. He found Finn hiding behind the wall that the tub was built into, sandwiched between the wall and the toilet.  
“Finn.” Carter said, frowning and holding the towel out.  
“Bui…” Finn muttered, hanging his head low as he walked out from his spot.   
Carter sat down on the toilet, rubbing Finn’s head dry with the towel. Luckily, he wasn’t too wet; his shaking had seen to that, but he was still in need of a wipe down. As he dried him off, Finn poked and prodded his thing and his balls with curious paws. Carter giggled at the touches but didn’t tell him to knock it off. In retribution for the pokes and prods, Carter made sure to dry Finn’s groin off more than anything else, scooping up his balls and rubbing them with the towel, rubbing that weird bundle of flesh that housed his thing, even moving it up and down like Finn had shown him. He laughed when Finn’s tip poked out of the flesh and looked up.   
“Someone must like being dry.” Carter said, poking the red tip.  
“Bui…” Finn muttered, frowning, and crossing his arms, looking away from Carter.   
“Boop!” Carter said, poking his tip before standing up. “Alright, let’s go. I need to get dressed.”  
“Buizel!”   
Carter wrapped the towel around his waist, folding it in on itself to keep it snug around him, and walked out of the bathroom.   
“Mum?!” He called, checking if she was gone.  
“...” Silence.  
“Mum?!?” He nearly screamed.   
Again, silence. Carter grinned but jumped in fright as he felt his towel get yanked down and carried away by Finn, right into his room. He normally would have been annoyed, scared even, of his nudity, but hey, nobody was home. Carter walked to the doorframe, leaning on it and grinning when he saw Finn, a playful look on his face.  
“Hey, wait here, I’ll be back in a second.” Carter said, walking away and down the steps. It was such a weird feeling being naked in his house, alone, without anyone to see him. Anyone besides Finn, but he was okay with that.  
He made his way into his mother’s office, unplugging her laptop and holding the cold device against his bare chest, shivering a bit as he carefully brought it upstairs. Before he left the office, he grabbed one of her rulers. He needed to see how he and Finn measured up. If his mother knew what he was about to do, she’d be really mad, but… Carter didn’t care. His mum’s anger didn’t even register with him as he walked into his bedroom, plopping onto the bed. He opened the laptop up and was glad to see it was unlocked.  
“Hey Finn, c’mere.” He beckoned as he opened up a browser.  
“Bui?”   
“It’s time we got some answers, dontcha think?” He said, wondering what to type in. “Hmm…”   
Balls.  
Ads for rubber balls and a definition. What about… ‘Thing between legs’? Some article from someone that talked about dead babies and vaginas. Gross. Ehh… Wait… hadn’t that thing, the movie, hadn’t that had definitions? About Buizel’s bits? Carter typed in, ‘Buizel thingy,’ but only got different movies. Why was this so fucking difficult?   
…  
Wait!  
Carter’s friend, Alex, had said something about catching his parents “fucking,” maybe that was something? He typed the curse in and was immediately greeted by three or four sites. ‘Fucking videos,’ ‘fucking porn videos,’ ‘fucking - search.’ What was… porn?  
He gulped, feeling a little nervous as he clicked on the second result, and his eyes immediately grew as wide as saucers as he looked at what the site had to offer. A glance over at Finn revealed that he was just as nervous.   
On the site, there were eight or so videos that he saw first, mostly of humans on other humans. Carter saw a Lucario or a Gardevior here or there, but for the most part, it was just humans on humans. The first video had a male with his hand around his large thing, white stuff - like the stuff Finn had sprayed out on him - being shot onto a rather cute looking woman. The second was a guy on a girl, but he couldn’t see anything, so continued. The third had a guy behind a woman, but she was hiding under the couch? There was another person vacuuming a rug, which was a little weird. Didn’t she see them? The fourth was nice; it had a naked girl, her legs pulled up and squished together, a large, weird looking thing being pushed into her. The blue and cream-colored fur made him assume it was a Lucario. The last three videos weren’t that interesting: a guy on top of a girl, someone with their hand under a naked woman, and another Pokemon behind another woman.   
Carter clicked on the video with the Lucario and hit play.  
The video had the site logo pop up with an annoying tune before the screen became alive. There was the woman there, wearing nice looking gym clothing, but he could see her boobs. The Lucario appeared on the screen a while later, reaching over and squeezing her, rubbing her large breasts with his paws. He did this for a long time, kneading and massaging them, and the two watched on in silent wonder. Lucario eventually got a little excited, and his tip poked out of that bundle of flesh, kind of like what Finn had, but a lot longer. The woman giggled before hopping off the counter they were on and getting on her knees, rubbing his flesh. His length grew more and more, much to Finn and Carter’s astonishment, until it was easily a foot long. It had a narrow point at the tip of it, unlike Finn’s, and the base of it had swelled considerably.   
Carter was a little grossed out by how it looked, how it was all red and veiny, so he skipped forward. The two were now on a bed, and the Lucario was hammering away at her, her leg over his shoulder as his odd thing squelched in and out of her slit. They really looked to be enjoying themselves.  
“Buizel!” Finn called, poking Carter on the shoulder.  
“H-huh?”   
‘Oh, fuck me! Fuck me with that gigantic cock, Lu!’ The woman called.  
Carter frowned and paused the video, looking over at Finn, who was blushing. His thing… his… Carter looked back at the video, then back at him. His cock? Whatever it was, it was out, and stiff as anything else he’d ever seen. Carter giggled a bit, finding Finn’s obvious arousal amusing, but it wasn’t long before his own cock throbbed, revealing that he liked watching this as well.  
“Oh, wait!” Carter suddenly remembered.  
He grabbed the ruler, holding it to the side of his length, measuring himself from there. His tip throbbed just above the three-point-eight-inch length, right near the nine-and-a-half-centimeter notch. He didn’t know if that was big or not.  
“Bui?” Finn asked, looking down at him.  
“O-oh, just measuring. I wanted to see how big we are.” Carter explained, giggling. “Can I measure you?”  
Finn eagerly nodded, thrusting his hips out a bit so his stiffness was as hard as it could be. Carter repeated the same process, but his eyes bulged when he saw where Finn was. His odd, tapered tip was right at the four-and-a-half-inch mark, right at the eleven-centimeter notch. Finn was a lot bigger than him, he knew this, but he didn’t know that he was this big!  
“Woah…” He said, grinning and looking up. “You’re huge!”  
“Bui.” Finn said, puffing his chest out pridefully.   
“Let’s watch a bit more.” Carter said, giggling and tossing the ruler aside.  
He clicked play and skipped forward a bit again. At this point, the woman was behind the Lucario and…  
Oh, ew!  
She was licking his butthole!  
“Gross!” Carter giggled, but before he could skip it, Finn’s paw was on his own. He looked over, and the Pokemon was staring at the screen, his hand slowly working his own member. The lady continued to lick as the Lucario moaned his name, his gigantic cock throbbing every few seconds. “You… you like that?”  
“Bui.” Finn offered, nodding, and not looking away from the screen.  
“Hmm…” Carter wondered…  
He shut the laptop and placed it on the floor, much to Finn’s disappointment. Carter turned around and stuck his butt up in the air, looking over at Finn.   
“Why don’t you lick mine if you like it, huh?” He smugly offered. There was no way he’d do it. Right?  
Finn’s eyes grew wide as he grinned, and got up, walking on his knees over to Carter’s rear. The boy took a deep breath in when he felt Finn’s small, wet tongue lick up his asshole, tensing up immediately. He grabbed a pillow, holding it tight as Finn continued to lick him over and over again. The worst part about it all?  
It didn’t feel too bad.  
He felt Finn kissing his butt, licking, and even sucking gently on it, leaving soft sparks of odd pleasure as his tongue left him. Finn was really into this, lapping at him like there was no tomorrow, kissing him like he wouldn’t ever be able to do this again. His tongue tickled a little bit as he licked on and around his rear; Carter was glad he had just gotten out of a bath.   
By this point, he was already hard as a rock, but he didn’t have the ability to rub himself like he had done with Finn; both of his arms were tightly hugging the pillow. He couldn’t do anything but moan as Finn continued to lick and lap his puckered, tight little hole. It made him shiver slightly, feeling so odd. He looked back, or at least tried to, and saw the top of Finn’s head between his ass.  
Something deep inside of him really enjoyed this, so… maybe… maybe Finn could also put his cock inside of him, like the woman did with the Lucario? She certainly seemed to enjoy it, and if it was good enough for her…   
“H-hey, Finn…” Carter moaned out as he kept getting licked.  
“Bu?” Finn said before quickly returning to his hole.  
“Do you wanna try what they were doing?” He nervously asked. What if Finn didn’t want to-  
“Buizel!” Finn suddenly screamed, nodding his head faster than he had ever seen him nod.   
“O-okay!” Carter laughed, turning himself around and laying on his back.  
His arousal was painfully apparent and twitching in the air as he put his left leg in the air for Finn while his right leg hung almost off the bed. Before Finn pushed himself in, Carter watched as he spat in his hands, rubbing the thick, viscous saliva over his throbbing cock.   
Finn looked down at Carter, giving his asshole a nervous prod with his length. The boy nodded, gritting his teeth, and closing his eyes fearfully. He thought that it would hurt, that it would feel like someone stabbing him, but when Finn slipped his length inside of him, when that gentle pressure filled his rear, well…  
It was awesome.  
“Oh… fuck…” Carter moaned, flinging his eyes open as Finn worked the rest of himself in, his body shaking as his groin met the boy's own.   
“B-Bui…” Finn grunted, hugging Carter’s thigh as he rested.  
“It feels… I…” Carter gasped, moaning softly as he felt Finn’s cock twitch inside of him. “W-well?”  
“Buize..el?” Finn stammered, looking up with one eye tightly screwed shut.  
“Yo-you gonna do it? H-heh…” Carter whimpered, playfully grinning.  
Finn shut his eyes and leaned his head into Carter’s thigh, gently pulling himself out of his tight, hot ass. There was a sense of emptiness that Carter felt as Finn withdrew his length, but as he slowly worked the rest of his length in, it came back. Finn moaned his name once he was back in and held himself there. Again, he just shook, unable to move much.  
“F-Finn?” Carter asked, reaching down, and placing a hand on the Pokemon’s shoulder. It was hard to do, but Finn seemed to appreciate the gesture.   
“Bui?” He whispered out so silently Carter barely heard him.  
“A-are you okay?”   
Finn nodded, his nose rubbing against Carter’s thigh as he pushed his face into it, burying it. Was he embarrassed? Annoyed? W-was Carter’s butt too big for him? He didn’t seem so playful anymore, the Pokemon was just shaking, his thing throbbing inside of his butt. He started to get a little scared; why wasn’t Finn moving? Carter desperately wanted to ask him if he was okay, if he had done something wrong, but before he could, he felt Finn pull his cock out with one quick motion and slam it in just as quick.  
Finn began to pound away at him, his ball sack slapping onto his plump rear with each thrust in. Loud moans escaped from his throat as Finn pushed so far inside of him that it made him see stars and made his thing throb uncontrollably. As Finn leaned into him, Carter heard him taking in shallow, quick breaths. Every few seconds, the Pokemon would jump a little bit, making Carter’s body lift up a few inches.   
Finn was all in this now; every thrust made Carter giggle, he didn’t know why, it just tickled him. At the sounds of his giggling, Finn opened his eyes, a wide grin spreading across his face. As he pounded away at the boy, Finn reached over with his twin tails, gently winding them around Carter’s small, throbbing length. He immediately tensed up, causing Finn to moan his name as he jerked him off with his tails.   
One was wrapped around the hilt of his length, pulling up and down, while the other one touched and squeezed and tickled his tip, his balls, even that really sensitive area between his balls and his butt. Carter took after Finn and began to thrust into his working tails, subsequently falling back on the Pokemon’s rock hard cock, making the two of them loudly groan. Both the boys began to squirm on each other, feeling utter, mind blowing pleasure as they fucked, and were fucked.   
Finn’s tails felt utterly amazing, Carter realized. They were wound tight around his length, tighter than his mouth, tighter than his butt, and every time they went up or down his length, Carter couldn’t do anything but give a soft, wanting grunt as he was fucked. Speaking of, Finn’s pushing and pulling length was something that made Carter extremely glad he had taken that tumble yesterday. It was warm, he was gentle, yet quick with his pushes, and even though he was big, bigger than anything Carter had ever seen before, Finn made sure not to hurt him, not to thrust too hard in or at an awkward angle.   
He felt his face begin to flush again, that new, yet oddly familiar feeling in his loins building up, growing stronger and stronger. It made Carter squirm as he laid on the bed, that constant feeling of pressure filling, then leaving him, combined with the squeaking moans from Finn, the soft whumps that his skin made as it was hit by Finn’s furry balls…  
Carter threw his head back, clenching his toes and his rear as his mind exploded, as pleasure bulldozed through him. He felt warm liquid dribble onto his chest, and all of a sudden, Finn cried his name as well, giving him three more rough shoves before he pushed in so hard it lifted Carter off the bed. His tails eagerly stroked him, milking him for all he was worth as Carter’s entire body shook from the pleasure. The two of them panted as Finn tightly hugged his thigh, again burying his face into it. Carter felt his thing pulse and quiver deep inside of his butt, and it made him giggle a little bit. Finn looked so cute like this, hugging his thigh, and hiding his face from his view.   
Carter looked at his belly, his eyes lighting up with surprise. On it was some liquid, not a whole lot, and it wasn’t even white like Finn’s was. It was clearer, like some of the stuff that had been on Finn’s thing when he was rubbing him, but there was a lot more. He wondered what it was and brought a finger up to his mouth. Pennies…  
Wait…  
It suddenly clicked with Carter; his underwear from this morning had that same taste! Metallic, kinda like pennies! That means that… whatever he did last night… but he hadn’t felt anything like this? Hadn’t woken up to Finn's tail around his cock. Why did everything have to be so confusing, so weird?  
“Bui?” Finn called, tapping his thigh.  
“Is someone done?” Carter asked, grinning. Finn nodded, smiling weakly.  
Finn let Carter’s thigh fall to the bed, and with a call of his name, he pulled out, causing Carter to gasp. It felt like he was pooping when Finn pulled himself out like that, he even had to double check to make absolutely sure that he hadn’t soiled the bed. Luckily, he hadn’t, all that came out was more of that whitish-clear liquid.   
Finn hopped off the bed, going over to Carter’s laundry hamper and wiping himself off with a towel before tossing the same towel over to his friend. Carter got the point pretty quickly when he saw the large dark spot on his blanket, and quickly wiped the liquid off of his butt, tensing up a bit when he wiped his small little puckered hole off. Finn joined him back on the bed and Carter threw the towel back, narrowly missing the hamper.  
“That was fun.” He remarked, hugging Finn close as the Pokemon snuggled up next to him. Finn just nodded, yawning a bit. He was getting a bit tired, wasn’t he?  
Carter wasn’t, that much he knew.   
He grabbed the laptop, opening it up again and going back to that site. He scrolled through the videos again as Finn watched in a warm silence. ‘Cheating milf mom fucked by son teacher in hotel.’ That was… it couldn’t be real, right? It made Carter think of his own mum, made him shiver in disgust. ‘try not to cum (HARD)’. What… what was cum?  
Carter clicked on that video, and the two watched through it. Mostly, it was just women sucking other men’s things, most of which were far bigger than his own was. There was an annoying beat to it, like someone was playing music, and the words ‘Easy,’ ‘Medium,’ and ‘Hard,’ appeared on the screen at certain times. If he was honest with himself, it was pretty easy to get through. He just didn’t touch himself, not that he could if he wanted to. Right now, he was so tender that even a soft breeze could make him shake.   
Nothing much happened in the video until the end of it. There was some text that said ‘Cum in 3… 2… 1…’, and, all of a sudden, there were quick scenes of men rubbing their things, white stuff spurting out and oozing onto the faces and tongues of the women in the video.  
They were… cumming? The moans they made were certainly familiar, Carter realized. He had also done that, but his wasn’t nearly as white or as large as some of the cum that those men had shot out. He wondered why, and looked up ‘Cum,’ on the same search engine. It brought up a dictionary result that said it was slang for the liquid that comes out of the penis during ejaculation. What was that word? Carter, unable to even say it, looked it up. There was a Wikipedia result for it that he clicked on, and his eyes grew wide.   
There were four pictures of a man in a white shirt, his penis had gotten pictures taken of the white cum flying out of him. He read about it and found something about something called a ‘Nocturnal emission.’ His curiosity couldn’t be sated; he read the article, realizing that was what had happened last night. It referenced puberty, what the hell was that? Click.  
Oh. Oh, shit…  
It all suddenly made sense to him. “...boys generally begin puberty at ages 11-12, and complete puberty at ages 15-16.” Carter was going through this, going through puberty, or at least starting it. It explained everything; the awkward stiffness, the orgasms, the few small hairs sprouting on his groin, the fantasies he had thought of during the school year about fellow classmates.   
“Bui?” Finn asked, poking him.  
“Huh? O-oh, yeah, I just… I’m going through puberty, apparently.” Carter said, unsure of how he felt about it. “I’m turning into a grown up.”  
Finn looked at him, at the old, black, and white pictures of the progression of genitalia from boyhood to manhood, and back up at Carter. He looked nervous, scared even. Finn said his name, resting his head on his belly and hugging him tightly. Whether he was eleven, or one hundred and eleven, Finn would still love him, still want to be with him. He just wished he could communicate that with him.   
Carter clicked back to the porn website and began to browse through it again, apparently moving on from his crisis. Finn looked up oddly at him but smiled and made his home in the crutch of his arm again. So comfy.  
He scrolled through a couple more pages of videos, not really wanting to commit to any single one until he found something in particular. In it, there were two males, a Quilava, and a Riolu. The Quilava was on top of Riolu, his cock deep inside of his mouth, sucking away, and the Riolu?   
The Riolu was underneath the Quilava, his mouth being assaulted by the Pokemon’s member ramming in and out of him. Both were making such cute squeaks, such wonderful moans, such adorable little humps into each other that Carter soon found himself getting hard again. Getting an erection, like a big boy.  
The video was short, unfortunately being only four or so minutes long, so he hit the replay button, and the two of them watched it again. And again. And again. Something about it just made Carter shiver.  
He looked down at Buizel, whose member, his penis, was already hard as a rock. Finn stole one glance up at him and nodded, immediately getting up and rolling on his body, knocking the laptop off in the process. Carter giggled a bit before shutting the device and tucking it between his bed and the wall, hiding it until he could close all the stuff that would get him in trouble.   
Carter pulled Finn’s ankles up a bit, making the Pokemon squeal his name in joy, and scooched back a bit himself until he was lying on a comfy pillow. He could see Finn’s arousal, its tight and throbbing redness making his own thing throb. Finn wasted no time, immediately sucking down Carter’s length and making him grunt softly. He had to fight through the pleasure he felt from the little Pokemon’s mouth gently licking and sucking to even think about reciprocating the action.  
Finn’s length pressed against his lips, twitching every few seconds and coating them with the slimy goo. It was Carter’s first time even doing anything like this, and he was kind of nervous about it, but with everything the two had done the past few hours, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to suck Finn, it was because he didn’t know how to.  
An idea popped up in his mind, suddenly. Just suck on it, suck on it like Finn was doing to him! Carter felt what the little Pokemon was doing to him for a few seconds; lazy, slow sucks up and down, tongue making an ‘s’ pattern as he went up and down. Every time Finn went up to his tip, he’d give it a tight squeeze with his lips, licking underneath it, sometimes moving his tongue around under his foreskin. Finn didn’t have any foreskin or a tip, but Carter assumed it was just as easy to suck on him.  
With a gulp, Carter opened his mouth and gently guided Finn’s eager cock into his mouth. It was salty, making him grimace slightly, and it made Finn stop sucking for a few moments as he shuddered. He moaned softly as Finn began to suck again and started to work the Pokemon’s thing deeper into his mouth. Carter wasn’t easily able to get it all in, he gagged slightly when the tip pressed against the very back of his tongue, but if he steered clear of that, then sucking him off was actually fun. He had grown accustomed to his taste, his salty, almost fishy taste, by this point, and really wanted to taste more of him.   
Finn’s odd tapered shaft was something else entirely, and it was something just… completely awesome. The heat he gave off. The almost overwhelming feeling of having his mouth full. Tasting the small beads of precum that spurted out of his tip, coating his tongue. It was an overwhelmingly awesome thing he was doing.   
Carter began to move his tongue all around Finn’s shaft as the Pokemon slowly began to buck his hips, his thing going in and out of his mouth much quicker now. Finn began to pant a bit harder, his breath becoming more shallower as Carter sucked. He put a hand on the nervous Pokemon’s back, gently stroking his fur to calm him down, but he didn’t know if it worked that well. Finn was just nervous when they were sucking each other, he guessed.   
Carter realized he wasn’t sucking or licking his friend’s length as much as he could be and tried to work him over more. This was fun to do, but it was kind of… eh… repetitive. There was only so much he knew how to do, only so much he could do that, after sucking up to the point that made him nauseous, Carter grew a little bored. He was still getting sucked off by Finn, which was making him squirm, but he wanted to give just as good as he got.   
With his free hand, he felt around the furry ball sack nestled snug behind his member, feeling around, and groping the soft fur as he sucked. Each small, little orb was only a bit bigger than his own, but they were much more fun to play with. He began to grope the sack like that Lucario had done to that woman in the video he watched earlier, but instead of a boob, it was something much more fun to play with.   
Finn’s humps became a lot more demanding, all of a sudden. Carter relocated his hands onto the Pokemon’s waist to keep him from slipping off his body as his face was fucked, trying to keep up with the sucking and licking as his shaft pounded him. He felt Finn’s legs clamp around his head as he pounded away, holding Carter in place. As he did this, though, Finn also began to suck him much harder, his tongue digging around in every nook and cranny he could find; Carter wasn’t too sure how much longer he could last like this.  
Between the mouth on his cock, and Finn’s own member slamming into his mouth, Carter was in the apex of pleasure, he couldn’t ever feel any better than he was right at this moment. His toes opened and contracted as he pushed his legs up and down the blanket, moaning his best as his friend humped his face.   
Finn screamed his name just then, his voice muffled with the dick in his mouth, but it was just as loud, and Carter felt a thin, watery blast of liquid shot out of Finn’s tip. It easily coated his tongue, spreading out as Finn shot another, and another. He only shot one more spurt of the liquid out before he grew still, panting heavily, quickly.   
Carter swished the stuff around in his mouth when Finn withdrew his dick; it was much saltier than he expected it to be, and had a strong metallic, fishy taste to it. It was slimy, too, and didn’t go down his throat too easy.   
He looked down at Finn, who was still panting, his mouth wrapped around the hilt of his length, eyes shut as if he was in a dream. Carter had been so close to that feeling on his own when Finn had stopped, and he wanted to feel that release more than anything right now. He took Finn’s head in his hand, beginning to push and pull him on his dick, the wet, hot tongue licking and swirling under his tip, his dull teeth softly scraping his underside, the soft sucking that pulled him back up…  
Carter got maybe five of six thrusts in before he clamped down on Finn’s head, closing his eyes and softly grunting as his stuff pulsed out of his cock. He wasn’t sure how much he shot into him, that wasn’t important, no, all he could focus on was the pleasure that pounded against his mind, bringing him somewhere deep inside of him that cared nothing about anything but what he was feeling. He began to shake as Finn eagerly sucked the cum from his dick, gasping for air as the last of it left him.  
He collapsed, his body growing limp and warm as Finn sucked up his thing for the last time that day, a loud popping sound coming from it as it left his lips. The Pokemon rolled off him, breathing a bit heavier than usual as they looked up at the ceiling, each in a daze. Neither wanted to move, neither wanted to do anything but recover from what they had just done to each other.   
“Bui?” Finn was the first to break the silence.   
“W-wha?” Carter asked, looking down at him.  
Finn shakily got up, moving along Carter’s legs and belly until he fell beside him, softly curling up with him. The Pokemon began to lick his lips slowly, softly, his wet, warm tongue leaving small trails of his saliva on his mouth. Carter sputtered a bit before pushing him away, smiling as he looked into his friend’s eyes. He didn’t know why kissing was such a big deal, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his hand around Finn’s head and pulling his lips onto his own. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he just held his friend close, lips pressed against lips. After what seemed like a reasonable amount of time for a kiss, Carter let go, smiling and hugging Finn into him, the warmth of the Pokemon, as well as the sleepiness that was hammering his eyes shut, well… Carter couldn’t stop himself from falling into a deep, wonderful sleep next to his Pokemon.   
. . .  
“Carter? Finn?” Mum called out, shutting the door behind her. “I’m home!”  
“...”  
Uh-oh.  
In her experience as a mother, silence was never good. She looked around the house, calling her children’s names over and over again, but didn’t get any response. Storming her way up to his room, she opened it, looking inside and gasping. Carter was there, cuddling with Finn on his bed, completely naked, sleeping deeply. She saw his little developing genitalia pressed against Finn’s furry body as he softly snored away.   
‘They must have worn each other out or something.’ She thought as she lovingly threw a blanket over the two. ‘He’s too young to be able to do stuff like that, anyway.’  
With that, she silently shut the door, leaving the two alone to sleep in their room.

. . .

Thanks for reading!  
This was a suggestion from someone in my Discord server, it’s the only way to suggest a story, read the stories as I write them, even participate in neato writing prompts that I’ll be posting next month. It’s a wonderful community of people I love, so shout out to them for joining!   
The code to join the server is “6zhYNEB”


	25. Legendaries, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x A whole bunch of female Pokemon

You turned, looking into this room, and your heart nearly froze.   
You knew that the next Pokemon you’d be facing is Giratina, but what you didn’t expect was that it would take place in the Distortion World.  
“W-what the fuck?” You say, your voice taking on an odd reverberating effect that seemed to echo in your ears. It almost sounded like you were speaking a foot ahead of yourself.  
Upon looking around, you noticed that this area you were in was much bigger than the space you had been in when you had been with Palkia. Most of it was gray, foggy, dark in some places, swirling light in others. There were floating islands and other debris in the sky, if that was the sky, and more below the small platform you were standing on. Everywhere around you was the same; odd, nonsensical islands, floating M. C. Escher-esque waterfalls that led down before turning forty-five degrees, odd, leafless trees that looked like a thick, frayed rope on either side.   
The worst thing about it though, was the silence.  
Sure, Palkia’s room had been quiet, but there was quite a bit of background noise from cosmic wind or other things you didn’t know about, but this world was shrouded with utter, totalitarianistic, horrifying silence. You had to take to humming a tune, some odd thing that had been stuck in your head for the past few days to keep from hearing your own heart beat, your own blood flow. The waterfalls were quiet. The strong wind you felt on your face was quiet.   
“Hello?!” You called out, looking around for Giratina, who was supposed to be here.   
You assumed that, like most of the other “challenges,” she would find you, but as it was… you were stuck in the Distortion World with only your thoughts and odd surroundings. With a hesitant step forward, you raised your eyebrows in surprise when stones turned up from nowhere, making a path that you could easily walk on. There was no doubt in your mind that these Pokemon, however evil or however benevolent they were, would allow you to die. It didn’t make any sense.   
“Hello!?! Giratina!?” You cried out, your hands around your mouth to amplify your already astoundingly loud voice.   
Nothing.  
You look back, but didn’t see anything. The island you had been on was gone, replaced by the empty gray void. With a nervous shrug, you kept up the tune and began to walk forward, hoping that, with time, the legendary Pokemon would show itself. The walk soon turned into a slight jog, that jog into a run, run into a sprint. As you dashed forward, running as fast as your legs could carry you, as fast as your body could manage, and the stones caught you, but as you frantically looked back and forth, you couldn’t tell if anything had changed.   
After stopping and falling to your knees, you panted hard, unable to do anything but look up, wondering if you had, in fact, failed the challenge. If you hadn’t actually satisfied Palkia. Was this your punishment? Your own personal hell?  
‘It is, mortal…’ An eerie voice called from the bowels of your mind. It was dark, black, and you wanted it back there immediately, but it only laughed. Hard. It took over your mind, making you clutch desperately at your head, tear and scratch it out. Warm, hot blood ran down your face, but you didn’t care, didn’t feel it, you felt the voice, that worm, that snake that made you scratch and rip and tear.  
With a pained scream, you flung yourself over the edge of the stone path, but other stones quickly joined their cohorts, making escape from this voice impossible. You stumbled to your feet, again trying in vain to fling yourself off, fling yourself over, rolling on the stones in agony as you tore at your head, tore at that thing deep inside.   
Nothing worked, nothing helped, there was no break, no reprieve, no mercy. Stones appeared under you, always catching your flying body, always making sure you suffered, no break, no reprieve, no mercy. Just laughter, just more dark, oily, humiliating laughter. All you could do now was shake, shake in horror, in pain and in such agony. Why had you come here? Why have you taken this challenge?   
Then, your mind cleared for a second, and you immediately knew what to do. You were just about to bite into your wrist, to rip and tear and finally be able to embrace the peace that came with death when you were suddenly in front of something utterly terrifying.  
It was big. It was red, it was gold, it was black. It had nightmarish, ghostly wings, three red cones on each of them, and six large golden claw-like appendages ran down its neck. The Pokemon had six legs, each adorned with more gold, and sharp looking claws. This was Giratina.  
“What the… f-fuck?” You asked, craning your neck to look up at her face.  
‘Humans… such meager creatures, so easy to manipulate, so easy to control.’ The voice came. Giratina’s voice.   
“That was you?” You ask, rubbing your head, expecting to find it soaked in blood, aching, deformed, maybe, but there was nothing, it felt fine.  
‘If you like, the pain can return.’ She said, looking down at you.  
“N-no!” Nervously chuckling, you threw your hands up in defense. “It’s… I’m all set. No more, please.”  
‘Good pet.’ Shame flushed your face, but you didn’t argue. ‘Now, get to work.’  
With that, the massive beast turned around, and you were greeted by her gigantic tail, which she lifted for your sake, revealing a very, very large, dripping slit. It ran a few inches below her puckered, dark gray asshole, running down to right above her legs, soft beads of her excitement running down her slit and onto her belly. Had she seen your previous encounters, like you thought Reshiram had? Whatever the case was, the last thing you wanted to do was touch her in any way, shape, or form. You knew that refusing to pleasure this Pokemon would most likely get you kicked out of the challenge, but you didn’t care. You hadn’t signed up for this, to be in such utter pain as to attempt suicide, to be in so much pain that you craved death, and now this thing wanted you to pleasure it?   
Hell no.  
You were just about to turn around and walk away from her slit when you felt yourself get frozen in place. Nothing could be moved, nothing at all. That voice came back, Giratina’s voice.  
‘Not kicked out, mortal,’ She nearly sung, as if taking great pleasure in your torment. ‘Killed.’  
‘What is she talking about?’ You thought, looking up at her as she turned around, getting almost face to face with you.  
‘You think I’d let you go after seeing what you did to the others?’ She laughed, actually laughed at you. It was terrifying. ‘No… no, mortal. No.’  
‘What do you want?!’ You begged in your mind, hoping that she’d take pity on you.  
More laughter.  
‘All I wanted from you is a good rub, maybe a few licks, mortal.’ Sadly, this time, that voice echoed in your mind. ‘But alas, you don’t seem up to the challenge.’  
‘I’ll lick you!’ You screamed in your mind. ‘I’ll lick and rub the shit out of you!’  
‘You must, mortal. But now, you’ll have competition.’  
From the golden bands around her neck came shadow; swirling and dark, chaotic and evil. A form emerged, taking the general shape of a human, it wasn’t until it absorbed the smoke that it resembled something that could be considered human. It’s eyes were sunken in the back of its head, which was devoid of all but thin strands of wiry, gray hair. His skin clung to his ragged, gaunt form, every single rib could be made out, his pelvis could be seen just as easy. Around his groin was a bundle of pubic hair, untamed and messy, a thin, limp member hung down, past his sunken ball sack. He must have been quite the stud back in the day, but as he stood before you now, all you saw was a husk, something former.   
“What is this?” You ask, looking up at Giratina, who must have allowed you to speak again.  
‘Your competition.’ She said, again turning around and lifting her tail. The withered man immediately went to work, rubbing, licking, sucking, pushing in. As Giratina slightly began to moan, you heard her voice call out to you. ‘Your freedom depends on my pleasure. He who wins me over wins his freedom.’  
Competition? Oh, shit!  
You quickly ran to her like the dog you were, your own large hand dwarfing the frail man’s own, quickly beginning to rub circles around her large clit, cursing your arrogance. With each nervous, hard touch, Giratina moaned more, an odd sound to be sure. You reached up with your other free hand, pushing inside of her warm, soaking wet slit, grinning as she tensed up as you entered. The man beside you groaned a hollow, weak groan, and you felt a little bad for him, but kept up your pushing. Her walls seemed to narrow and get legitimately tighter the more you arm worked into her; you got up to your shoulder, but she still had more to give, more warmth, more wetness.   
‘Good…’ Her voice whispered.  
You smiled, nearly shouldering the man out of the way as you rubbed her large clit, which had become swollen with her excitement. Giratina had one of, if not the warmest pussies you had ever had your hand inside. It radiated heat, making you begin to sweat a bit due to how close you were, even Reshiram, who released a fiery, sand-glassing blast of flame when she was brought to an orgasm wasn’t as hot as Giratina was.  
In addition to her heat, she was also very wet. Strands of her excitement clung to your arm whenever you pulled it out to your wrist before pooling up at her clenching, open slit when you squelched your arm back in. If only you were big enough to fuck this Pokemon, if only, it would be amazing, of that there was no doubt.   
You knew from touch alone that penetration wasn’t something Giratina did often. Her walls were squishy, kind of what you felt a jellyfish would be like after a day spent in the sun; fleshy, with some give when pressure was applied. It only made you wish more that you were inside of her, slowly pushing in and out of what would be the tight, soft embrace of, for all you knew, a virgin Pokemon.   
Had she ever been fisted like this? Had she ever been fucked by something? The deep, almost menacing groans she gave seemed to say otherwise, her soft shuddering seemed to give away the fact that this was new territory for her. With each push in, her walls would clench up, as if not used to this, as if needing more, craving more, and you weren’t about to let up, not with your freedom on the line.   
With a cautionary glance, you looked down at the wrinkled husk of a human being, seeing him sitting cross legged, his head resting in his arms. He didn’t scare you, but hell, if he wasn’t doing anything, you might as well put him to work.  
“Hey, you.” You called out as your arm slid in and out of Giratina’s walls like a piston.  
“Ehh?” His horace voice moaned out as he looked up.  
“Get up here, rub her clit.” You offered him your other arm and picked him up once he had grabbed a hold. It scared you how easy it was to do. “Nobody’s going to be trapped in this realm anymore.”  
Your honesty, your will for the both of you to escape this realm made the husk’s eyes light up with a light you doubted he had seen in a very long time. He instantly went to work, rubbing and massaging and caressing Garitana’s clit in ways you hadn’t even thought of, even after having what seemed to be nonstop sex with your Pokemon for months now. This man was skilled, of this you were sure. His scrawny fingers rubbed all sorts of shape, patterns, lines, circles around her, applying just enough pressure to make the gigantic Pokemon almost squeal in pleasure.   
Somewhat of a plan was forming in your head; if Giratina didn’t agree to let the both of you go, you wouldn’t bring her to an orgasm. Risky, sure, but you had realized over these past few months that the desperate need for release that one feels on the precipice of an orgasm typically overpowers their mind. The pleasure, or expectancy there of, typically enslaves them.  
‘You like this?’ You thought in Giratina’s general direction.  
‘Heh… heh… heh… I am p-pleased, morta-al.’ Giratina responded, the voice on the inside of your mind a bit more fuzzy, a bit hazier.   
‘Good, you just enjoy yourself.’ You thought again, pushing deep inside of her and making her tense up so hard you felt like your arm was going to break, all the while the husk rubbing almost frantically, making Giratina shiver.   
She was close, of this you were sure. The husk might know how to rub a female off, but you were somewhat of an expert when it came to predicting orgasms, female or otherwise. You kept up your piston-like pushing, feeling a little sore but getting over yourself; the last thing you could afford to do was stop pushing inside of her.   
Giratina began to let long, drawn out moans come from her throat. It was interesting to see how this Pokemon, this intimidating, powerful Pokemon, would experience an orgasm. Would she let out a billowing scream? A whimpering moan? Did she need to be led through one, or did she know how to make the most of it? Thoughts spiraled in your mind as you kept rubbing her, your own hand finding your way down to your uncomfortably erect prick, grabbing it in your fist and beginning to stroke it with fervor. You stroked in tandem with your arm pushing in and out of Giratina, needing to imagine it was your length inside of her, your length making her moan like this, not your entire freaking arm.   
Precum soaked your hand as you pleasured yourself, and you softly began to moan, biting your lip as that all so familiar feeling welled up inside of you. It surprised you that you were so close to shooting your load, since you had just started jerking off, but with each pull upwards, you felt yourself getting more and more into it, this warm pussy engulfing your arm, the squelching, squishing noises it made when it dove back into her, Giratina’s terrifying moaning, even just looking at the rubbing the husk man was doing, it all made you want to cum.   
With a few orgasmic grunts, you shot your seed all over Giratina’s leg, somehow still amazed at the sheer quantity of cum you were able to spew out. It geysered out as you shook and shuddered inside of Giratina when you felt something awful. Giratina, with a weak, whimpering moan, fell forward and onto her knees, pulling you down with her, and began her orgasm.  
You tried not to scream in utter agony as her walls clenched up on you, feeling so tight that you were convinced they were crushing your entire arm. Giratina’s orgasm was rhymithc, every few seconds grunting, contracting, releasing, grunting, contracting, releasing. She continued her orgasm for what felt like hours, but might have only been seconds, only releasing your arm from her tight grip when she got up and walked forward a bit.   
You fell to the stone ground, gasping in pain as you clutched your arm, which was on fire from the pain. Spikes seemingly tore into your joints, into your bones, even, as you writhed. Giratina turned, watching you on the ground for a very long time, seemingly amused with your display of agony.  
‘Your suffering brings me close to another, mortal.’ She said in your mind. ‘I know everything that goes on in this realm, every emotion, every feeling, every thought.’  
You looked up at her, wondering if she kne-  
‘Even that you wonder if I could hear your treacherous scheme within the deep recesses of your mind. I can, mortal.’ She said, seemingly grinning.   
“I-if you k-knew, why didn’t you say-say anything?” You snarled through the pain.  
‘Oh, it was too fun to let you believe your silly little plot would work.’ Giratina said, moving past you and walking to the husk. You tried your best to watch as it was turned back into that black smoke from which it had come before materializing back into Giratina’s neck ring things. She turned again, looking at you. ‘I could keep you here forever, you know that?’  
“I do.” You gritted out, frowning. Giratina looked a bit forlorn, taking a large, deep breath before shaking her head.  
‘I did that to the last challenger, when he passed, I kept his form.’ She said, walking back in front of you as you writhed. ‘He’s certainly a handful at times, but isn’t good at taking the lead.’  
“Why… are… you… telling… me…”  
‘Because, mortal,’ Giratina suddenly said, interrupting you. ‘Mewtwo might not like it if I take her toy away again. So go, leave this realm, but know that I am allowing you to proceed, not that pet of yours.’  
“P-pet?” You said, not that it mattered.  
Within what seemed like a millisecond, you were out of that gray realm, out of the shadow and silence, and in a plain gray room, something that reminded you of a padded cell, without the pads. Giratina had, apparently, been so eager to get you out of her realm that she had just teleported you out of it.   
With a groan, you sat up, rubbing your tender arm, your aching joints, and, as you looked around, saw something that immediately made you frown. It was Victini, looking happy, cheerful as always.   
“Hey, friend!” They said, flying close to you, seemingly out of your grip, which was good. You kind of wanted to strangle this Pokemon right now.  
“What the fuck dude!?” You cried out, still leaping to catch Victini, even though you knew you couldn’t reach. Just as you expected, the Pokemon flew out of harms way while giggling.  
“Aww, did someone not enjoy the Distortion World?” Victini said, smirking a bit.  
“Hell fucking no!” You cried out, trying not to wince at the pain you felt in your arm. “She did all but kill me there!”  
“Y-yeah, Giratina is kind of an asshole.” Victini said, shaking their head in agreement. “Don’t worry, if you hadn’t satisfied rule three, you… uh… you’d still be there with her.”  
“I’m so fucking done with this.” You muttered, shaking your head. “So fucking done.”  
“W-wait!” Victini almost shouted, flying over to you and putting a hand on your shoulder.   
“What?”   
“Don’t go, please?” They said, smiling warmly. “It’s just this last Pokemon, and then you’re done! Don’t you see? Nobody before you has even gotten past Reshiram!”  
“I thought I was the first one? That I’m here because you spied on me, people fucking the shit out of their Pokemon? Remember?” You said, shaking your head. “I guess that was another lie.”  
“N-not a lie,” Victini said, rubbing her other arm nervously. “I just… didn’t tell you everything. B-but I will now! Tell me anything, anything you want to know, and I’ll do my best to answer!”  
“Hmm…” You murmured after thinking for a few seconds. “Is this the last Pokemon I’ll face?”  
“Mewtwo? Yes, then you’ll get your reward.”  
“No tricks? Nothing like before?”  
“Well… eh, Mewtwo is a… well, she likes it rough.” They explained, smiling. “Not like Giratina, but em… be ready.”  
“For what?” The frown was quick to return to your face.  
“N-nothing bad! Maybe just some… I don’t know, okay? Like I said, you’re the first to come this far, all I know is what I’ve heard, and that’s that she likes her sex rough.”   
“Fine, fine, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Or… are they underwear?” You asked, looking at the Pokemon’s legs.  
“W-what?” Victini stammered, eyes growing wide.   
“Last question, Victini; are you a boy, or a girl?” You said, smugly smiling. Finally, the answer you had been waiting for for such a long time.  
“Oh… uh… why do you care?” Victini nervously asked, closing their legs a bit more.  
“Because I,” You started, scooping them up in your hand and cradling them like a baby. “want to know.”  
Victini looked up at you for a few seconds, mouth quivering in nervousness, but nodded, opening…  
Her legs.  
Unless she had an internal cock, like a lot of Pokemon had, this was most definitely the smallest, cutest slit you’d ever seen. Oh, how you longed to caress it, longed to taste it or see if even your finger would fit inside of her, but Victini quickly flew out of your arms, again making her way out of arms reach. You looked up at her, smiling with the newfound knowledge you had.  
“See? That wasn’t so hard.” You said, smiling as you got up.   
“Just embarrassing.” She whispered, shaking her head.  
“I don’t see how. You said you’ve seen me in action, right?” You ask, shrugging. “I don’t see why it’s embarrassing for you, and shouldn’t be for me.”  
“Yeah I… I guess not.” She said, blushing.  
“Unless…” You said, beginning to grin. “Unless you’re embarrassed for another reason.”  
“What? N-no, no other reason.”   
“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”   
“No!”  
“C’mon, admit it! You’ve never been with a human before!”  
Victini looked down with her pupil-less eyes.   
“No… Really?” You said, mouth almost agape.  
“I just… haven’t had the time.” She pouted, crossing her arms.  
“No time to even find a horny Lucario, or a Mightyena in heat?”  
She shook her head.  
“Damn.”   
“Let’s just go on, please?” Victini asked, frowning and pointing to the door.  
“Fine, fine… virgin.” You said with a grin, getting up and walking towards her. “You know…”  
You suddenly put your hand against her, pushing her against the door. Victini whimpered as you held her there, looking up at you with her big blue eyes, nothing but fear inside of them. You caress her small chin with your free hand, slowly moving down to her tight little slit, feeling her warmth, her sudden arousal.  
“I could help you.” You said softly into her ear.   
“N-no…” She quivered, shaking her head a bit.   
“C’mon… You’ll enjoy it a lot more than you know…”  
Victini looked like she wanted nothing more to do than be held down and fucked like the Pokemon she was, to have your intimidatingly big length rearrange her insides. After a few more seconds of thought, you saw that lust fade into oblivion. She looked up and you and shook her head no.  
“Alright,” You said, letting go of her, but not moving your hand from her quivering wetness.   
“Thanks.” She squeaked, flying off your touch and looking back at the door.   
The two of you walked through it, but she didn’t cling to your back this time. As you entered, you were side by side with her. The room you were in resembled a pristinely clean, white lab with all sorts of gadgets and equipment. Gigantic cylinders of glass, some filled with odd liquid, some not. Test tubes and ventilation chambers. Sinks and tables that had that were made of that material most school science tables were made of.   
“Hey, um…” Victini started, flying ahead of you.  
“Yes?”  
“T-thanks for offering.” She said, holding an elbow as she looked down, a nervous smile on her face. “But it’s just not… I’m not… Ngh…”  
“Go on, take your time.” You encouraged, placing a few fingers on her shoulder which she winced away from, at first.  
“I’m not ready yet.” She said, looking up.   
“Okay, it’s fine, really.” You responded, chuckling a bit. “Sex isn’t a race, it’s a marathon.”  
Victini looked up at you for a few seconds before a great big smile broke out on her face, uproarious laughter coming from deep within her. You felt a little stupid as she laughed, taking your hand off her and frowning slightly.  
“I-I’m sorry,” She laughed, slapping her knee. “That’s gotta be the corniest thing anyone’s ever said to m-me!”  
“Whatever.” You tisked, pushing past her and walking deeper into the lab.  
Her near hysterical, screaming laughter faded as you worked yourself further into this crazy big lab. Just how big was it? There were hallways upon hallways, door after door, each filled to the brim with expensive looking equipment that was arranged in an almost chaotic way.   
After walking through the lab for a few more minutes, you reached a dead end. There was a shiny white door with a black strip running along the upper middle of it, glossy in appearance. When you walked towards it, it slid downwards, opening up to something completely different than any of the other rooms.   
The rooms before were chaotic, filled with tools and stuff, but in this room, all there was inside of it was a single white chair. It looked like something women got into when they were giving birth; padded to the point of actually looking comfortable, stirrups on either side, the only difference being there was also some arm rests to either side, which would pull them into a t-pose.   
“Hello?” You called as you walked into the room.   
When you were halfway to the chair, a section of the floor rose up from its surroundings until it was up to your nipples. There was a hollowed out area with a letter carefully put inside of it that Mewtwo clearly wanted you to read. You picked it up and read it.  
‘Get in the chair and put your appendages in their proper places, I will be with you in a few moments.’ -Mewtwo  
Not wanting to disobey one of the strongest Pokemon ever to live, you carefully put the note back into the repository and made your way over to the chair. It was indeed comfortable when you sat in it, positioning your feet onto the stirrups, albeit slightly embarrassing. You didn’t enjoy the doctors one bit, and this was definitely throwing off a doctor-like vibe.   
Once your arms were against the arm rests, as something inside of you knew would happen, they were instantly restrained with comfortable, wide cuffs that surrounded your forearms. Your legs were also secured by restraints inside of the stirrups, and finally, one last restraint slipped over your stomach, holding you snug and in place. The chair suddenly rose into the air and flipped over, leaving you hanging in the air, thankful that the bars holding you in place were at least comfortable. The room became silent as whatever machine controlled the chair turned off; all you could hear were air conditioning vents blowing cool air inside of the room.   
Alright, what was this?  
You knew that Mewtwo was a smart Pokemon, but that was all you knew about it, about what was most likely a her. All of the other Pokemon you had been with were, why mix up the formula now? Irregardless of their gender, you didn’t know why Mewtwo had a kink like this. Restraints were fine, sure, but this was something on an entirely different level.   
Nothing much happened as you mulled this over in your mind. Gentle whirring of the air conditioners, your face turning red as your blood pooled in it, but that was it. When a whirring noise came from directly below you, it scared you so bad it almost made you soil yourself.   
If you strained your neck, you could see something coming up from the ground, something that looked soft, and had a tube or two running down it. You frowned as it got so close that it left your vision, wondering what it was for, but you knew as soon as you felt it prod your cock.  
Your eyes grew wide as the machine slowly worked its way down your flaccid member, breathing new life into it quickly as it began to pump against your groin. It was a milking machine, or some version of it, at least. Whatever it was, it felt fucking good, being able to perfectly fitting your length inside of it, hell, your tip didn’t even touch the end of it, something no sex toy you had used could claim. It was soft, but seemed to get stiffer whenever you thought about wanting more stimulation, it was wet, but wouldn’t produce as much wetness when you wanted something more slimy, more viscous.   
Best of all was the firm sucking that it gave you, almost like there was a vacuum attached to it somewhere else. It sucked away harder than any woman would ever have been able to, hard enough to hurt, even, but the constant lubrication that seeped from the softness made you squirm. The only thing that actually stopped you from shooting your load into this machine was the pain you felt from the bars digging into your stomach.  
It was almost like you were constricted by the machine for hours, the milker constantly sucking away at you as you looked around, a little bored. This had been going on for a while, for just how long you didn’t know, but it wasn’t something you were really into. The sucking felt good, sure, but everything else hurt. Just before you could call out, however, you heard another whirring noise from somewhere. The thought flashed through your mind that maybe it was another milking machine come to replace this one or something, but when you felt the slimy, bulbous feeler press against your asshole, your eyes grew wide.  
‘Engaging prostate stimulator…’ A mechanic voice called, and a massive pressure was suddenly against your rear.   
You grunted in the most horrible, wretched pain imaginable as the stimulator probed your tight, unused hole, wanting to scream but only being able to hold your breath and grunt as the milker sucked away at your length. The probe was too big, way too big for you to fit inside yourself, not in a hundred years would that go in. And just like that, the pressure went away.  
‘Analyzing…’ The voice called out again. ‘Conformation complete, beginning insertion and stimulation phase.’  
This time the probe wasn’t thick, wasn’t round or…  
Or even felt half bad. An upwelling of new feelings swept you off your restraints as a thin, almost tapered shaft was slowly pushed into your rear, slowly, softly expanding it. When you felt like you couldn’t get another quarter inch in, the probe stopped.   
What was this feeling, though?  
As it had pushed into your tight ring of fleshy muscle, it had made you gasp in utter pleasure, and utter shame. Did you enjoy this penetration? It felt like it was touching your large intestine with how far it was inside of you, forcing groans out of your chest. Was it stimulating your prostate? It rubbed against something that made you moan, that physically made you spew a shot of precum out; you could see the jar that the milking machine’s tube led to, a small vial half filled with your lube.   
Just then, the probe started to rotate, its bumps and ridges made you whimper in shameful pleasure, and, wanting this humiliation to end, you began to push against it. Each small hump forward was into the sucking bliss that was the milker, and each hump in made you grunt. You were getting into this more than you’d like to admit, so much so that you already felt close.  
You didn’t want to hold back anymore, didn’t want to stop this machine from draining your balls dry, nor could you. With a gasping, raspy breath, you began to clench up as you shot your load, or, more aptly, had your load sucked out. It was the strangest feeling that had ever come over your body, but you were more surprised at the sheer volume of cum the machine was able to get out of you. It easily filled the jar on the table that the milking machine was hooked up to, and even when it stopped sucking, your thick, white seed was still in the large tube. The machine withdrew from your cock with an odd squelching noise, and the pressure deep within your rear went away as well, leaving you a shivering, blushing mess.  
What was this all, exactly?  
The chair whirred to life at that second, moving back down to the floor in the exact same position it was when you first sat on it, but the restraints still held you down. After sighing one of those deep, relaxed sighs that one always does after an orgasm like that, you decided to roll with whatever this was and just… enjoy it. You had been so preoccupied with trying to win this challenge that the orgasms, while all amazing, had been too frantic to enjoy.   
A loud click, as if a lock had been turned, came from somewhere behind you. You tried to look behind yourself but couldn’t, so gave up and went back to enjoying the warm buzz in your head, the soft heat permeating around your loins.   
“Interesting…” A soft voice made its way into your ears.   
“Wha-...? Who’s there?” You said, your voice feeling thick within your throat.  
“I’ll be with you in a second, human.” The voice was smooth, like honey, yet at the same time had this calculated coldness to it that scared you.   
You waited like the obedient prisoner you were for whoever the voice was to show themselves, but quite frankly… you were pretty tired. This chair was comfortable and warm, and why not take a nap in it while you waited?   
“Ah, I apologize for the effects of the aphrodisiac, human.” There was the voice. It belonged to a very recognizable creature; Mewtwo. The only thing that struck you as off was that she was in a lab coat, and wasn’t floating, but walking.  
You grunted in slight discomfort as a needle was pressed into your arm, but were almost instantly jolted out of this sleepy haze. With your new found lucidity, you looked up at the Pokemon as it walked between your legs. Without any stimulation or pleasant thoughts or anything, you found yourself quickly getting aroused, unable to even stop your growing erection as Mewtwo watched on in an almost bored look. When your mast was at full length, throbbing and pulsing, the Pokemon reached down, beginning to take measurements of its length and girth.  
“Seven-point-eight-three inches,” Mewtwo looked up for a second before nodding. “Nineteen-point-eight-eight centimeters length, as for girth,” A notebook surrounded in an odd purple haze appeared next to Mewtwo, a pen - also hazy - writing your length and girth down.   
“What… what are yo-”  
“Silence, please.” Mewtwo said, frowning a bit. “You’ll only speak when spoken to.”  
Mewtwo watched you for a few more seconds to make sure you’d comply, nodding to herself when you were indeed silent. She walked away, the notepad and paper following, you watched as she sat down by your impressively large collection of cum, scribbling down notes. Your erection died down rather quick, limply hanging off to one side as Mewtwo took an odd silver looking thing out. With a click of a button, she began to speak into it.  
“Subject has, upon first glance, an almost impressive amount of semen, even after multiple previous ejaculations during the trials.” She said, taking a pipette of your liquid out and putting it under a microscope. “As expected, the subject’s fluids have been tampered with by Victini. Most, if not all, of the sperm cells are dead or dying, and of the ten milliliter sample currently being observed, most have the characteristic mutation Victini imparts upon her vassals.  
“Subject will continue to be restrained until whatever process Victini has done leaves his body. The time is, currently, fourteen-twenty-three on Saturday, June thirteenth, two-thousand-and-twenty.”  
With that, Mewtwo clicked the recorder off and put it back into the drawer and got up. With a sigh, she got up and walked back over to you, and the mechanical, whirring noise of the milking machine started again. You looked between her and it as the machine drew closer.  
“Sorry, human, but Victini isn’t someone you want to mess with. This is going to be messy, and it will most likely leave you sore for days, but if you ever want to be fertile again, it’s a necessity.”  
“What-” Mewtwo gave you a harsh look, but didn’t stop you from speaking. “W-what about you? Didn’t you want me on this island?”  
“Is that what she told you?” Mewtwo said, chuckling. “Listen, human, your kind bores me.” She reached down, holding your flaccid member up. “Look at it, no ridges or bumps or anything that could possibly stimulate me like I could myself. Your’s is a lot bigger than most I’ve seen, granted, but…” She looked a little odd, like she was thinking something over in her head.  
“C’mon!” You whined, giving a sheepish smile when she glared back at you. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  
“You ejaculate before I get off.” She dropped your cock, a disinterested look on her face.  
“So? Aren’t you the strongest psychic type Pokemon out there?”  
“...” She frowned at you a bit, a skeptical look on her face.   
“Couldn’t you stop me from doing that?” You ask, seeing her subtle change in expression.   
“...It has been a while…” She said, looking back down at your apparently interesting cock. “And you do need to get that stuff out of you one way or another.”  
Mewtwo shrugged, taking her lab coat off and walked back between your loins again. The table moved your legs down and slightly apart, allowing her access to your soft length without having to deal with any machinery or restraints getting in the way. She worked your cock between her three digits, already making you squirm from… something. It was just a simple handjob, but it already felt better than anything that came before this, enough to make you cry out when she gently squeezed your already throbbing tip.   
“I should note,” Mewtwo said as she jerked you off. “I have altered your brain chemistry. Whatever you’ve felt before will be nothing compared to what you’re going to feel now.”  
Mewtwo let go of your member, floating up and above your length, a small grin on her face. You felt her weight on you as she knelt on your thighs, taking your length in one hand and rubbing it between her legs, right on her slit. The sensation alone was enough to make you want to cum, but the Pokemon laughed, shaking her head.  
“Remember what I said, you’re not going to be able to do that for a while.”  
With that, she sunk down on your length, instantly making you cry out in pleasure, wanting, needing to grab her, to fuck her senseless, but the restraints… All you could do was moan. Moan as she sunk down on your cock, moan as she rode you like a bitch. Mewtwo didn’t make much noise, didn’t show much emotion as you stretched her walls out, but you could tell that, even though she was throwing up this facade, she was really enjoying it. The subtle lip quivering, the eyes being closed for a longer period of time than normal, you could tell that she was enjoying herself more than she let on.   
Mewtwo’s pussy was perfect, however. She wasn’t tight, but wasn’t open like Reshiram was, she fit your length exactly. She had tight ridges running along her walls that squeezed and milked you with each jump and fall down your length. Every single time she went down, you couldn’t help but want to shoot your load desperately. Mewtwo had been right; there was so much sensation that even a light breeze on your groin would have made you whimper.   
“Oh, f-fuck…” Mewtwo suddenly exclaimed, gasping. It genuinely surprised you, as well as it did Mewtwo, since there was a fierce blush on her face, and she looked shocked. “S-shut up, human.” She said as she rode you, the dam of emotional isolation overflowing with how she actually felt.   
“I didn’t-”  
“I could see that shit-eating grin on your face.” She huffed, biting her lip.  
You smiled weakly as whatever was holding you back from shooting your load stopped, immediately screaming in delight, squirming hard against your restraints. The cum was just about to fly from your cock when all the feelings that were tearing their way through your body immediately stopped, making you pant and grunt in confusion. All you saw was an equally shit-eating grin on Mewtwo’s face when you looked up.  
Mewtwo began to pant as she sunk down on your cock, her thighs quivering as she rested her hands on your body. Her eyes were tightly screwed shut, she was biting her lips hard, but she wasn’t clenching tightly down there. Didn’t all females do that? She grew deathly still, deathly silent, as if she was concentrating on something, and that’s when the clenches started. You grunted as the most wonderful wave of pleasure you’d ever felt overwhelmed you, but it wasn’t even an orgasm, just Mewtwo’s clenches. If she was having an orgasm, it certainly was a weird thing; not even a breath from her, just that concentrated look.   
She took a sudden, sharp breath, shivering as she looked up at you. Whatever coldness in her eyes was gone as she looked into you, nodding softly.  
“Okay, human.” She said, hopping off of you. “I’ll admit, you were better than I expected possible.”  
“T-thanks…” You stammered, your prick throbbing for attention.  
“Now, I think you’re pent up enough, I’ll let you get to it.” Mewtwo said, flicking her shimmering hand upwards. You immediately cried out in bliss as a thick, gigantic stream of cum blasted up your body, hitting you on the chin for a solid three seconds before it stopped. “You’ve impressed me, though, human. When you’re… finished,” Another shockingly big blast of cum was followed by, “the restraints will release. Head through the open door behind you.”  
With that, Mewtwo put her lab coat back on, looking back at you and grinning one last time before pressing a button on the wall. Small slits in the floor opened, a drainage system. She walked out of the lab with a wave of her hand, and the door slammed shut behind you.  
. . .  
You only felt the sensation of emptiness when the restraints finally opened themselves. Your weak body fell from the slippery chair, causing you to grunt in pain as you writhed on the floor. For the past three hours - you had been able to keep track of the seconds that passed by from the clock on the wall -, you had shot rope after rope after rope of cum, not just an above average, pent up rope, but gigantic, fire hose-esque spurts of your liquid. They had quickly covered your upper chest, your face, your arms, even your back and the chair you were on during the three hour orgasm, and you had been thankful for the drain, otherwise you’d be knee deep in it right now.   
How had it been possible to cum that much? Like, physically possible? It had been a quantity of semen that was mind boggling, there had to have been some magic at work here, there was no other way. You couldn’t move much, just crawled to the wall, your white slime running off you and making you reek of your lust. Once resting against the wall, you tried to take note of your surroundings as best as you could; most of the lab equipment you had seen Mewtwo use was gone, either into the wall or just missing, you didn’t know. The chair you had been on was wet with your fluids, but still there, as well as the open drains on the floor. To the left of the chair there was a yellow emergency eyewash and shower station you’d use once you felt the strength to walk.   
Besides that, the room was empty, empty and white.   
With a grunt, you pulled yourself up, holding your head with a hand and leaned against the walls as you walked towards the shower station. The water was frighteningly cold, but oddly wonderful. You washed the slime and goo off of yourself, shivering and wanting to do nothing more than to sleep.   
Wet, cold, and relaxed beyond all belief, you made your way to the door Mewtwo had told you to leave from. At this point in time, your mind and body had recovered enough to be able to walk like a normal human being, albeit one with an extremely tender rod between their legs. Once you made your way through the door, it led into an oddly dark hallway, white, trapezoidal beams of light showing off empty sections of a blueish gray wall. As you walked further along, a shining outline appeared in the distance.  
When you got close, the outline faded away, revealing the interior of the rundown cathedral, the main difference now was that there were Pokemon in there, a lot of them. Giratina is who you first saw, followed by Palkia and Reshiram, finally, Mewtwo and the Lake Trio, Uxie, Mesprit, and a blushing, nervous looking Mesprit. As you stepped in, Victini was suddenly clinging to your shoulder, but even her tiny weight made you stumble, crashing onto the podium that held your clothing. She quickly got off you, floating in front of you.  
“Hey! You okay?” She asked, worriedly looking at you.  
“N-no thanks to you…” You said, frowning.   
“Well, what’s important is that you’ve made your way through the trials! Isn’t that cool?!” Victini nearly shouted, a bubbling fountain of energy as she leaned on the podium.  
With a frown, you grabbed the Pokemon, who let out a surprise squeal of her name as you held her down on your clothing. She looked up at you, the nervous fear in her eyes as your hand wrapped around her entire body. You could kill this Pokemon right now, you realized. She deserved it.   
Instead you reached down with your free hand, feeling her slit, her small, unbroken slit, running your finger up and down her warmth. Victini bit her lip, closing her eyes as you rubbed down hard in a circular motion on her clit, smiling at the whimpers she made. No, you wouldn’t kill her, but she would be your prize. You rubbed her slit until you felt a sticky wetness come from it, your heart beginning to race as you scooped it up and rubbed it onto your finger.   
Victini shuttered as you pushed your pointer finger into her, letting out soft huffs as you began to fuck her. She grabbed onto the hand that was holding her down, her lower body shaking as it experienced penetration for the first time. Victini, it seemed, enjoyed this much more than she thought she would if her wetness and moans were anything to go off of.   
The inside of this Pokemon was very warm, a typical fire type pussy, but the tightness and odd textures, the weird way it spiraled around your finger, it made you wish you were able to get it up so you could fuck her. You tried prodding in another finger, but she was too small to do that, so you both had to be satisfied with the one as you slid in and out of her.   
Victini started quivering hard, biting her lip and squirming. You knew she was close. She knew she was close. Before she could experience her first orgasm, however, you pulled your finger out of her, grinning as she looked up in confusion.   
“So, you said my prize would be one of these Pokemon if I satisfied them, right?” You asked, leaning over her on the podium.  
“Nn…” Victini murmured, looking up at you desperately.   
“What about you, little Victory Pokemon?”   
You slipped your finger back inside of her, still leaning over her on the podium as you continued to finger her. Victini almost immediately went back to moaning and grunting her name as you worked on her, but you didn’t even see her, all you did was just look at the other Pokemon.  
“Maybe I should see if Uxie wants to come home with me, or her sisters.” You said, looking down at Victini, who was shaking her head as she moaned. With a smile, you went on, looking back up. “Maybe Reshiram, or Palkia. They’d certainly help me with a fun time.”   
“N-no…” Victini whimpered, squirming under your finger.  
“Giratina is eh… Well, I’ll give you that one, and Mewtwo-”  
“Not going to happen.” Mewtwo chimed in, a devious grin on her face.  
“As much as I’d like her to come home with me, I’ll respect her freedom.” You said, looking back down at Victini.   
“T-take me!” She squeaked out, looking up at you, her eyes begging for you.  
“What’s that?”   
“Take me with you!” Victini suddenly screamed, grabbing onto your hand and pushing your finger deep inside of her.  
You grinned as she began to scream her name over and over again, her walls contracting on your finger with each second that passed by, squirming on your clothing and making a mess of them. You let her use you, for now, because this is exactly what you wanted, she was exactly what you wanted. The Victory Pokemon herself…  
Suffice to say those last few Pokemon Leagues are as good as yours.

. . .

Hello!   
Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, why not join my Discord? You’d be able to give suggestions I might write, see future stories a week before they’re published, and join a community of avid Pokemon lovers!  
Code is “rFFBBm5”


	26. Mewtwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pokemon x Female Human

Leaf hoisted herself up the final step of the rocky cliff she had been climbing with a huff, wiping the sweat that soaked her forehead off as she looked around. Who knows the amount of progress she would have made if Kalos wasn’t such a mountainous region, but as it was, she was just glad there was a tree to lean against as she took a swig of water from a bottle. For the past three, maybe four months now - time had gotten away from her - she had been looking for something special, something that would guarantee her a spot as the Champion of the Pokemon League back home in Kanto.  
A Mega stone.  
Not just any megastore, however; this stone was for one of her prized Pokemon, the legendary Mewtwo. The past year, ever since she had been allowed to capture him, had been an absolute blast. Mewtwo, while not the most sociable of Pokemon, followed her commands and played along with her, but Leaf could tell that something was up with him. What used to be a curious energy, an insatiable desire for knowledge and information about both her and the journey she was on was now a dull, almost tedious apathy.   
He didn’t care about new discoveries she had made with the Pokedex, nor the almost enchanting locations and places they visited, no, Mewtwo seemed almost resigned to sleeping or meditating. It had worried her, at first, but he never took issue with her telling him what to do so… why bother rousing any contempt?  
The thing that confused Leaf most of all was that well, if he was bored… why didn’t he leave? She didn’t own him, no, Mewtwo had used some psychic energy he had about him to crush the Master Ball she had thrown at him when she had encountered him. Every subsequent Ultra Ball had been slapped aside in the resulting battle, but for some reason, instead of just killing or teleporting Leaf back outside of the cave Mewtwo had taken up residence in, he did the opposite.  
He healed her team, made her food after the fact, even offered her his bed, and when she had wanted to leave, not only did he let her, Mewtwo went with her. Of course, he hadn’t spoken, no, merely followed her out of there, but the intent - at least to Leaf - was clear; he respected her and wanted to be her Pokemon.  
What Leaf didn’t know was why?  
Why did Mewtwo, the strongest Pokemon of them all, deem her worthy of a following? She wasn’t interesting in the slightest, there were a million other Pokemon trainers he could have gone with, and she surely hadn’t been the first to find him in that cave.   
Speak of the devil…  
“H-hey, Mewtwo.” Leaf said, her normally cheery, high pitched voice adopting a careful, almost faltering tone.   
Mewtwo merely nodded, looking around the plateau they were on. Besides this tree, there wasn’t much, just a couple of rocks. He floated under the tree, resting on its small trunk, his greyish-purple eyes snapping shut. Leaf sighed inwardly, wondering when he’d leave her, and walked towards one of the rocks.   
The mega stone for Mewtwo, one of them, at least, was rumored to be on the top of one of these mountains, and well, this was the last mountain top she could climb without extensive training, guides, and equipment. All the other mountains were just too tall.   
There were five or so rocks in total on the top of this mountain, most looked easy enough to turn over, but there was a larger one almost in the middle of the plateau, which was the one Leaf headed for. If the Mewtwonite was here, and dear Arceus, she hoped it was, then it would probably be under this rock, or somewhere inside of it. This would have been easy a few months ago, when Mewtwo actually helped out by blasting the rock apart with psychic energy, but now…  
She looked back; he was asleep.  
“I’ll just do it myself, then.” She said, taking a rather heavy pickaxe from the side of her hiking backpack. With a hard-overhead swing, she brought the pick down on the rock, a large portion of it crumbling off and near her feet.   
No Mewtwonite.   
Well, it wouldn’t be easy, but all this hiking and rock breaking had transformed Leaf’s body from a slightly pudgy thing in need of a workout to a well-toned, almost muscular form. Again, she brought the pick down, taking another clump of the rock with her. No Mega Stone.   
On the third swing, she felt something give way, a large, black hole opened up in the middle of the rock, a faint, purple shimmer inside. Her heart skipped a beat as she let the pick fall to the ground, leaning against the rock with wide eyes and a gawking mouth.   
There it was.   
It was the size of a large marble, larger than any she had ever seen, but could still easily fit inside of her pocket. The stone was surrounded in a crystal as clear as the air surrounding it, the reflection of the sun the only indication that it was even there. Inside of the crystal were three different colors: purple, blue, and a lighter blue, in the shape of an ‘s’. They spun around in the stone, always moving, but stayed together, never blending or coming together.   
Leaf grabbed it, holding it tight to her chest as she turned and collapsed on the side of the rock, smiling, and giggling like she had just gotten her first starter Pokemon. She looked at it again, a wide, beaming smile on her face; the colors in the middle had reacted to her touch, they were spinning a bit faster now, almost as if they were just as excited to be found as she was to find them. Such a beautiful sight.   
Leaf knew from the countless theories she had read online that this stone would either transform Mewtwo into one of two forms; his X form would focus more on combining his overwhelming physical prowess with his psychic abilities, although they would be a bit less than his Y from, which would instead focus solely on his psychic powers. In his Y form, Mewtwo would be much more vulnerable to physical attacks, however, not many Pokemon, if any at all, would even be able to get close to him with that form. In all honesty, Leaf hoped beyond hope that this would be the stone that would give him his X form.   
“Fuck yes…” She whispered, kissing the stone as she slipped it into her pocket and got up. Leaf was still excited beyond all belief, and nearly ran to Mewtwo with the news of her discovery.  
He didn’t look so happy to be woken up, but Leaf could tell that he knew what was up as soon as he saw her face. Mewtwo rose from the ground, a shimmering pink light surrounding his body that disappeared as soon as he touched the ground.   
“I found it!” She excitedly said, fishing the Mewtwonite out of her pocket and holding it out.  
Mewtwo eyed it carefully before holding his hand out. He recoiled slightly as he held the orb, but any nervousness was well hidden as he observed it. Leaf watched him, nervously wiping the sweat from her forehead as he looked it all over. Her heart flipped when she saw a small crack of a grin appear on his mouth. Mewtwo tossed the stone in the air, catching it with his other hand and looked down at Leaf, the grin now a happy smile.   
He rubbed her head, as if she were a good little puppy, and the Mewtwonite disappeared into a flash of purple light. Leaf figured that he had put it somewhere safe, and didn’t bother asking where it had gone, no, she was just excited. For the first time in a long time, Mewtwo seemed… excited!  
There was that look in his grayish-purple eyes that almost screamed for adventure, and who was Leaf to deny him that?  
“You wanna try a demonstration?” Leaf excitedly asked, holding the Mega Bracelet out, her finger a hair away from activating the stone.  
Mewtwo eagerly nodded, watching expectantly as she firmly pressed the Key Stone. His body was suddenly alight in a brilliant flash of purple and blue light, and Leaf watched in nervous excitement as his body was consumed, morphing, changing, into something stronger than she could ever imagine.   
She watched and watched and watched for what seemed like quite a long time, but he was still consumed in the bright white glow. Leaf frowned, looking down at the Key Stone; surely enough, it was a deep shade of purple and blue, which had been expected - Key Stones, when paired with the Mega Stone, typically take the color of the Mega Stone - but Mewtwo wasn’t changing.   
She jumped when she heard Mewtwo scream in pain, something she had never before heard. It sounded awful, and she wanted nothing more than to make it stop, but the fierce white light was too much for her to interfere. She began to panic, digging through her bag for a Pokeball to capture him; maybe it would stop the transformation. There was none in her bag, though, and just then, her wrist lit up, causing her to scream and pull the bracelet off as pain tore into it.   
As soon as the bracelet was off, everything went silent, everything except for Mewtwo’s heavy, labored breathing. The glow was gone, leaving the two wondering what the hell had gone on.   
“A-are you okay?!” Leaf frantically asked, shuffling over to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder. Sweaty…  
Mewtwo gently pushed her away, holding out a hand. It was alight with the pink shimmer, and she looked over, seeing the Mega Bracelet she had been given crumble to dust before her eyes. It hurt to see that, but when she looked back at Mewtwo, the Pokemon was resting his head on his knee, his heavy breathing not dying down.  
“You want a potion?” She asked, pulling a rather expensive Full Restore out of her bag. Mewtwo nodded and Leaf quickly spritzed him down with the item, feeling a bit relieved when he stopped his labored breathing. What little color he had on his forehead returned to him, and he sat up, nodding.  
Leaf stopped the spray, happy to see that it was only half used up, slipping it inside of the backpack, looking to him when it was secure.   
“What happened?” Leaf carefully asked, not wanting to annoy or anger him. Mewtwo just shrugged, looking at the pile of dust that was her Mega Bracelet. His eyes became wide, sorrowful, almost, but Leaf smiled. “It’s okay, I think. We can always get another one, maybe one that doesn’t do… whatever that did to you.”  
A shadow passed across the two, making them look up and at the sky. Mewtwo immediately rose, his fists clenched and on fire with the pink psychic energy as he tracked whatever had made the shadow, and Leaf quickly scurried to her feet as well, but wasn’t able to see it, all she saw was a speck of black in the distance. It quickly grew bigger and bigger until it took the form of a terrifyingly large, gray bird Pokemon.  
“Wait…” Leaf said, holding an arm out in front of Mewtwo. It wasn’t the smartest idea, but he didn’t disobey.  
The Pokemon was gigantic, easily bigger than Mewtwo, with red and black, piercing eyes, a large tuft of black fur on its chest, and sharp, sword-like talons for claws. It landed in front of them, and only then did Leaf see that it was carrying a passenger; a tall, beautiful woman dressed in a fluffy purple coat and hat, which, when taken off and laid on the Pokemon, revealed long, golden blond hair intermittently woven with all sorts of pretty colors. The lady was dressed in tight fitting black yoga pants and a simple white t-shirt, the look seemingly undermining the wonderful coat and hat.  
“Ahem.” The lady said, clearing her throat and giving a bow. “Allow me to introduce myself,” She said, standing to her full height; she was as tall as Mewtwo. “Rahels, Rahels Rusu, but please, dear, Rah.”  
“L-Leaf,” She said, holding out a hand that Rah shook eagerly.  
“Ah, such a pleasure to meet the dear traveling with this absolute specimen of a Pokemon.” Rah said, smiling as she circled the two. Mewtwo’s grimace didn’t go away, did he know this lady?  
Leaf felt a little fuzzy, as if she were tired, but with a shake of her head, the feeling went away.  
“Can I… Can we help you?” Leaf asked, frowning.  
“You already have, dear.” Rah said, her hand disappearing into her hair. It reappeared a second later with a small glass mason jar, which was soon filled with the remnants of her Mega Bracelet.  
“Eh… what?” Asked a confused Leaf.  
“Key Stones are some of the toughest things known to me,” Rah said, sealing the jar shut. Again, her hand went into her hair, but came out empty. “so, to have one turned to dust well, that just begs study, does it not?”  
“That… literally just happened, though. Were you following me or something?”  
“N-no, just passing through. Mt. Molteau is a wonderful place for some hot yoga.” Rah said, smiling as she showed off her clothing. “Although, the abrupt change in energy would have brought me here anyway.”  
“Wha-”  
“My dear, if I explained everything I can do, we’d be here all day, maybe longer.” Rah said with a pleasant smile. She turned with another bow and slipped her coat on.  
“W-wait!” Leaf called, frowning. Rah turned back, a bemused expression on her face. “If you’re so smart, why didn’t Mewtwo mega-evolve?”  
“Oh, my dear,” Rah said, laughing a bit. “your bond with him isn’t nearly as strong as you believe it is.”  
“Wha- yes, it is!” Leaf frowned, crossing her arms.   
“If it was, you’d see a very tall Pokemon behind you, not a rather tall Pokemon.” Rah explained, leaning on her bird.   
“Well, how do I get him to-”  
“Work on your bond with him. Talk to him as a partner, not a master, just be a friend, I guess.” Rah said, smiling as she got on the large Pokemon. “And one more thing!” She pulled something off her finger and tossed it towards Leaf.   
Mewtwo caught it with the shimmering pinkness and brought it to her. It was a beautiful ring, golden and polished to a shine, a Key Stone in the middle of it. Leaf looked up, only to see the mysterious, purple figure fly away on her Pokemon. Just who… who was that?  
Leaf shook her head, looking down at the ring Rah had given her when she felt a presence over her.  
“Pretty ring, huh?” She asked, holding it up to Mewtwo, a small smile on her face. Did he think it was interesting?  
Mewtwo picked the ring from her fingers, examining it carefully with his beautiful, stony eyes. Leaf watched with bated breath, hoping he wouldn’t destroy it like he had the bracelet, but to her relief, Mewtwo smiled and handed it back to her, nodding. It fit perfectly on her index finger, and it was hard not to finger the small Key Stone as she looked up at Mewtwo. She looked in his eyes, and for the briefest of seconds saw something odd, like he was struggling with a fight that was raging behind his eyes, but he quickly looked down, crossing his arms.  
“S-so, I guess we should try to bond more, huh?” Leaf asked, taking his arm, and pulling him towards the cliff. Silence.  
Leaf half slid, half hiked down the mountainous incline, thankful for her choice to wear more rugged hiking clothing as opposed to the typical short skirt and tank top she was used to wearing. After the two of them had worked down the cliff, Leaf took a final swig from the water, putting it away in the backpack before looking up at Mewtwo, who again, was preoccupied with something.  
“I could use a bath…” Leaf said, taking off in the direction of civilization. She pulled out her phone, looking at a map application, making a mental note of how far away Kiloude City was. Five miles. Without any water. “Gonna have to plan ahead better, next time.” She said, looking up at Mewtwo, who just nodded. “Although, I guess there won’t be a next time, will there? Only one of those Mewtwonites, I think.”  
“...”   
“Can you even talk?” She asked, frowning as she looked up. “I haven’t even heard you say your name, and you’re a Pokem-”  
“Mewtwo.” He said, his voice a lot deeper than Leaf thought it was. It caused her to pause, looking awestruck at him for merely muttering his name.   
“Ooo-okay?” They continued walking for a while, and she wasn’t sure of what to say, or how to say whatever she could have found out to say.  
This was how the first couple of miles passed; silence. Mewtwo didn’t say his name again, didn’t even make a sound, and Leaf didn’t ask him anything, no questions, nothing. In a way, it was more of the same, but she did notice that Mewtwo was occasionally stealing glances at the ring.   
As they walked, Leaf wondered how to get Mewtwo to open up to her, to just say more than his name, if that was even possible. Maybe a Pokemon battle? There had only been one or two she had fought with her friend, and Mewtwo did have a predisposition to violence. If fighting were what they had to do to bond, so be it, but it would be a while. The path they were on now was devoid of trainers, not a single one was to be seen.   
“Any ideas on how to bond?” Leaf asked, repeating her question from a while ago. She looked up at Mewtwo right as he shrugged, making her sigh. Leaf pulled out a ball, something the rest of her team absolutely loved to play with and held it up. Mewtwo looked at it, raising his eye ridges, an incredulous look on his face. “Y-yeah, stupid, isn’t it?”  
He nodded, shaking his head as Leaf put the ball away.  
“Maybe I could make you some food? Pokemon love that!”  
He shook his head.  
“Um… I could read to you. Like, from a book?”  
Mewtwo was somehow less interested in that, beginning to frown a little.  
“We could always battle some other Pokemon! F-for the fun of it, that is…”  
This happened for the last few miles; Leaf offered suggestions the two could do to bond, Mewtwo shaking his head in disagreement. She became a bit disheartened when Kiloude City was outlined in the horizon; it would only be a half hour or so until they were there. They’d be able to stay in a hotel, to shower and get a good meal, but in turn, Mewtwo would almost completely shut down. Something about cities didn’t sit right with him, he’d almost go into a comatose state when they arrived.   
“Mewtwo, stop.” Leaf said, putting her hands on her waist. She didn’t like confronting him, and she had never scolded him, but enough was enough. The Pokemon turned back to her, a blank expression. Apathy? “I want to be your friend, okay? I can’t be your friend if you shut yourself off from me, or never want to do anything with me.”  
His eyes were still blank, holding no emotion or harboring no ill will, hell, at this point, Leaf would even take his anger as opposed to whatever this was.  
“I know I’ve been driven solely on finding that Mewtwonite, but that’s changing now. I have it- we, have it!” Leaf took Mewtwo’s wrists in her hands, shaking them excitedly. “We can take over any Pokemon League that gets in our way, any trainer that gets in front of us!”  
He shrugged.  
He shrugged.  
“So, what do you care about!?” Leaf snapped, throwing his wrists against his body with a huff. “Why did you even come with me?”   
There was silence, nothing but the wind whispering through the trees as it brushed past them. Leaf stared into his eyes and his into hers, an impenetrable barrier of uneasy tranquility between them. Was this… was this it for them?  
Leaf shuttered as Mewtwo gently grabbed her wrist, pressing the back of her hand against his lips, kissing it as he looked deeply into her eyes. She was thrown into a deep pit of nervousness and questioning as his lips left her hand, which was gently let go of with a squeeze.   
‘Do you wish to know what I think of you?’ A voice suddenly said.  
Leaf looked around, confused as to where it could have come from; nobody was on the trail, she hadn’t seen anyone. Mewtwo gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes again, and the voice called the question again.  
“I-it’s funny, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were talking to me or something.” Leaf stammered, nervously chuckling.   
‘I am.’ The voice called. His voice. Mewtwo’s.  
“Ha!” Leaf chuckled, but Mewtwo was stern, severe in his look. “You… you talk? To humans?”  
He nodded.  
“Say… say my name.” She said, shuddering from the realization.  
‘Leaf.’  
“Say it again.”  
‘Leaf.’  
“Again!”  
‘Leaf.’ It was Mewtwo alright.  
She nodded, trying to wrap her head around this discovery. He could talk, he could always talk, but he had decided against long conversations with her or even answering questions until now. Why?  
‘It isn’t something I like doing if that’s what you’re wondering.’ His voice was just as deep as it was when he said his name, and it weirded out Leaf just how familiar it sounded inside of her head.   
“Why?”  
‘I preferred the silence we had, Leaf. It let me think.’ He explained, gently taking her hand in his as he walked forward.  
“But… we’ve been together for years now! What’s so important that you have to think for that amount of time?” Leaf asked, frowning a bit, but enjoying his warm, soft hand wrapped around hers.  
‘You… you’re the first… first human I haven’t wanted to utterly destroy, Leaf.’ He eventually responded, looking down. ‘Your race is foolish to say the least and is utterly deserving of whatever calamity it brings upon itself, but you… you’re different, at least to me.’  
“How am I-I different?” She didn’t feel different, and there certainly were others more deserving of Mewtwo’s company...  
‘When you’re something with the level of power I have, the level of understanding and knowledge I have, everything turns…’ He shrugged. ‘Gray. Boring. You come to the realization that you humans are driven by few things, motivated by even fewer. Once that is known, extraordinarily little separates your kind from the Pokemon you capture.’  
“But… what do I have to do with this? Why am I any different from a Squirtle or a Cubone?”  
‘You’ve shown growth that others of your kind can hardly dream of. When you first came to me, you were weak, both through your body, mind, and your team of Pokemon, but I saw something inside of you when we fought that made me see you in a different light.’ They were on the border of the city, but he didn’t look like he was about to check out. ‘I saw the ability to bring about unprecedented change locked deep within your insecure mind, both for Pokemon and humans.’  
The two of them walked into the lobby of a hotel, but Leaf could hardly notice anything; she was too awestruck at just how talkative Mewtwo was. She barely perceived Mewtwo digging around for a wad of bills in her backpack, paying the hotel clerk, and grabbing the keycard to the room. They made their way to the elevator when she finally felt lucid again. Leaf looked over at Mewtwo, who was staring blankly at the elevator door, waiting for it to open, and smiled.   
The doors swung open to either side of the elevator, and the two stepped in, pressing the button to the fourth floor. Room Four H was their destination, and Leaf was surprised at just how high class the room was. What she guessed was either a king or a queen sized bed with a bunch of plump, impossibly white pillows, modern looking night stand tables, a large fridge and black table, a desk and chair, a black bench in front of the bed, and to the right of the room there was the bathroom, just as modern. The pearl white tile was a wonderful abstract to the ebony-stained oak vanity, a polished, chrome sink on top matching the lining of the shower, which was large, mostly crystal clear glass, with white tile speckled with small black squares covering the floor and walls it enclosed. Overall, this was one of the best hotel rooms Leaf had ever seen.   
“Damn…” She murmured, looking over at Mewtwo. “Can I… can we even afford this?”  
‘Don’t worry about it, Leaf.’ Mewtwo said, smirking a bit.  
She nodded, taking the heavy backpack off, and tossing it next to the bed, which she soon plopped her tired body on, kicking her boots off as she breathed a sigh of utter relaxation. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Mewtwo had joined her on the bed, which surprised her a bit. He had always taken a corner of the room to sleep in, gently floating up and down in some kind of trance.  
Leaf wanted to flick the television on or go on her phone, do something, but Mewtwo’s presence was just too much to bear, his warm, soft skin pressed against them, even if it was just their arms touching, it was closer than he had ever been. The fluttering in her chest made her wonder if he was feeling, or felt, the same way about her, but she was too nervous to ask, too nervous that he’d reject her advances if she made them. Leaf turned, feeling the plush carpet under her feet as she laid her face in her hands, her heart racing for some reason. Maybe… maybe a shower would help her calm down.  
“I’m uh…” She gulped when her eyes met him. “G-going to take a shower.”  
He nodded, and she got up, grabbing her backpack, and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with an elated feeling deep inside her chest. Once she turned the shower on, Leaf began to undress, tossing her sweat stained clothing on the floor in a pile that she’d take care of later, and looked at her body in the mirror. Her genetics and hard work had gifted her with good looks, but the greasy mop of hair on her head was detracting from that beauty big time. Nothing a shower wouldn’t fix…  
Goosebumps spread through her body as the warm stream of water covered her body; it was leagues better than the rivers and lakes she had to bathe in while on the road. Very few things were better, in her mind, than a hot shower. Once scrubbed clean, Leaf sat down on the stool inside of the shower, taking a deep breath in as she stretched her aching body.   
Did Mewtwo have a dick?  
Leaf didn’t know where the hell that thought came from, but there it was. If he had one, she didn’t know; she had never seen it. Was it humanoid, something like her first boyfriend had? Or was it more alien, more like something a Pokemon would be expected to have? Long? Short? Thick? Thin? Did he have balls or were they inside of him?  
Was he a good lover?  
Good at sex? Had he even had it before, or had he just taken care of himself with what he had, if he even had a member. Did he prefer Pokemon or humans, male or female? She hoped female, but she didn’t know for sure. This was a side of him she had never seen before, let alone thought of. It just wasn’t something they had been interested in. She wondered if he could use some psychic abilities, he had to take care of himself; it would make sense, especially since Mewtwo was more of a loner.   
Her chest began to ache from the excitement, and she made up her mind to ask him of this stuff after she was out of the bathroom. She dried off, thinking of him, of his body more and more as she thought about the concept of a night physically spent in his company. Finally dried, Leaf wrapped a fluffy gown around her body, taking deep breaths as she laid her hand on the doorknob. Why was she so nervous?  
He had done all but confess his love to her, after all.  
With that in mind, Leaf turned the knob and made her way into the main room. Mewtwo was there, awake, and active, yet blushing a bit, the blankets pulled up to his belly. Leaf walked over to the bed, plopping down next to him.  
“There’s um… something I wanna ask.”  
‘I have one, Leaf.’ He said, blushing harder.  
“W-what?”  
‘I can read your thoughts, you know. It’s how we’re talking.’   
“So… when I was in the shower…”  
‘Yup. I thought about meditating to try and leave your mind but…’  
“Can I… can I see?” She asked, looking at the now obvious tent he was hiding.  
Mewtwo nodded, grabbing the blanket, and tossing it over the side of the bed, revealing a certainly Pokemon-looking cock. It was pretty long for a creature of his size, maybe seven inches in length. His pointed tip was covered in small, pulsing barbs that looked fun to sit on, and further down his length was also encircled by them, with ridges separating them. A small globule of precum spat out of his length, dripping down it.   
“It’s um…” Leaf began, her heart racing. “I-interesting.”  
‘If you say so.’ Mewtwo said, touching it. The sight alone made her gulp. ‘It isn’t something I use often, but if you want, I’ll use it with you.’  
Leaf nodded almost instantly, getting on her hands, and crawling over to his groin. She rested her elbow on his lower belly, leaning on him and reaching out with her free hand, wrapping it around his length. Mewtwo’s length was startlingly warm, and he tensed up once she began to run her hand up and down it. The precum helped in this endeavor, allowing her hand to easily glide over the barbs and ridges, which didn’t feel painful or rough, but they did tickle her hand.   
Mewtwo began to breathe a bit heavier as he was stroked, his cock pulsing as Leaf worked on him. Leaf wasn’t really an expert on how to get Pokemon off, this was the first one she had ever done anything with, but if his squirms were anything to go off of, he was enjoying it. He began to get much slimer the more she rubbed, and the sounds her hand made as she drove it up his length made her wish this thing were inside of her. Her arm began to get a little tired, but she could tell that Mewtwo was close, so she continued for him.   
She felt his hand wrap around her own, and Mewtwo quickly began to hump into it. Looking back, she saw that his eyes were tightly screwed shut and he was clenching his teeth; he was really, really into this. His soft hand had a firm grip as he held her, his cock squelching in and out of it with each thrust. Mewtwo was panting now, his length throbbing with each passing second.  
When he finally began to shoot his load, Leaf didn’t even realize it. His warm cum shot out of his tip, splattering onto his belly, making her gasp in surprise. Mewtwo was completely silent as he shot his load, trembling in her hand, and cum he did. Leaf was surprised at the quantity that came from him, unaware at just how pent up he was. When he finally stopped, he sucked in a big gasp of air, covered in his own fluids.   
He let go of her hand and psychically grabbed the blanket, using it to wipe the cum from his chest as he looked over at her.  
“H-hey! We have to sleep under that tonight!” Leaf said, giggling.  
Mewtwo threw the blanket back to the ground, pushing her down on the bed with a grin. Leaf giggled as he undid the belt of the robe, opening it up and exposing her nude body. He looked up and down it, scrutinizing her almost, but she didn’t care about his look, only the thick, spherical tip of his finger as it pushed against her wet slit. He felt around her, looking down, a slight smile on his face as he felt her for the first time.  
Leaf grunted as he pushed a digit into her wetness, wrapping an arm around his back. Mewtwo began to explore her, his finger diving as deep as they could inside of her, making her squirm and moan softly. With another finger, he gently began to rub her clit, constantly looking up at her to make sure what he was doing felt good. His fingers were thicker than hers, much thicker, it made Leaf wish she had done this much, much earlier.  
Leaf was, in fact, feeling close to an orgasm already. Her groin was quivering in delight as his bulbous middle finger moved in and out of her, what acted as a thumb rubbing her clit making her see stars. She was quivering, and he had her panting as he made her his. With one more rough, yet skillful push in, Leaf reached her climax.  
She flung her head back as she went through the first orgasm, he had given her, but he didn’t stop. If anything, Mewtwo doubled his efforts, rubbing faster and harder, pushing in deeper than he had before as she squirmed on him. Leaf panted in delight as he continued his work, his loving, tender rubs, pulling him against her naked, squirming form. She felt Mewtwo leave a gentle, electric kiss on her neck, which she reciprocated on his head.  
With one more push in, that was it. As she was bathed in the afterglow of what had just happened, Mewtwo pulled his finger out of her, wrapping an arm around her and hugging tightly. At this point, whatever flaccidity in his cock had long since gone, and it throbbed against her thigh as he embraced her. He gave her a questioning look, to which she eagerly nodded.  
Mewtwo grabbed his length, stroking any last holdout of softness out of it as he led his mast to her slit, gently rubbing it up and down before pushing the tip in. Leaf groaned as she felt his barbed tip spread her, and she quickly wanted more of him in. Mewtwo granted her wish as he pushed the rest of his length inside of her all at once, making her scream in delight and him grunt softly. He was in, and fuck was he bigger than she thought. He filled her up more than anyone or anything ever had before, and all she could do was clamp down on him, hold on for the ride.  
He began to fuck her, the pressure, the wonderful pressure of his length deep inside of her leaving for a few torturous seconds before being pushed back inside of her making her scream in delight. Screw whoever was behind these thin walls, right now it was their time. Mewtwo wasn’t a gentle lover; his arms were wrapped underneath her body and around her shoulder, pulling her down as he thrusted into her, but Leaf didn’t care. Each thrust in, no matter how blissfully painful, was an absolute blessing to her.   
Leaf suddenly felt the bed leave her body, or was it the other way around? She opened her eyes through Mewtwo’s thrusting to see that they were surrounded in the pink, psychic energy that appeared whenever Mewtwo used his abilities; they were in the air, floating. She was unsure if this was intentional or not, but it wasn’t stopping Mewtwo from fucking her, so she managed to wrap her legs around his waist, over his large tail, and hug on tight. Leaf buried her face in his warm neck as his length slid in and out, the barbs making her walls tingle with pleasure.  
Mewtwo wrapped his arms around Leaf’s back, pulling her breasts against his warm, soft skin as he continued to rut her, and gently began kissing her neck. With one last, tender kiss, Leaf’s mind suddenly exploded in a cacophony of powerful, blissful emotions as Mewtwo brought her to another orgasm. She screamed his name in delight, clenching around his length as it slowed down, and with a mighty tremor, she felt his warm liquid spurt deep inside of her. Mewtwo wasn’t silent this time; he took small, breathy pants as he came, his length held deep inside of her, as he quivered as well.   
The two were like this for what seemed like an impossible amount of time. The orgasm never left her body, nor did it his. Leaf continued to whimper his name as they floated in the air, hugging on tight as he returned the gesture, his cock occasionally throbbing, sending out a rope of cum. Even when the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes into hours, neither of them could bear to separate from each other’s embrace.   
It was when night fell that Leaf realized the feeling had finally gone away. Mewtwo was either sleeping, or meditating as he hugged her, his face resting in the crutch of her neck. She didn’t want to disturb him; there was still an occasional pulse inside of her soaking wetness, an impossible amount of cum running down her legs and onto the bed. She didn’t care, though, in fact, Leaf just hugged him tighter. This was the connection she had wanted all along, after all. She looked at the Key Stone on her finger…  
Maybe it would work now.


End file.
